


Young Blood

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use Minor, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Groping, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Hazing (on a minor), Human Trafficking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Warfare, Rough Kissing, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Dancing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Violence, Young Bruce Wayne, runaway kid, sexual assault on a minor, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 222,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: In hindsight, Jerome should've pulled one of his infamous disappearing acts. The whole circus, hell, the whole world could be searching high and low for Jerome Valeska but they would never find him. He was a master at hiding, having honed in on those skills since Lila started hitting him at the age of 5. When she'd come home shit-faced drunk, Jerome would make sure to hide Jeremiah first because she often confused Jeremiah for Jerome. The boy would taunt his mom and get her to hit him and ONLY him. He had to protect Jeremiah, his precious baby brother, who would never find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of Lila Valeska's closed fist. She was skin and bones, those knuckles would tear into Jerome's body, breaking both skin and muscle. The redhead would have bruises for weeks but nobody ever batted an eye at the abuse. Jerome Valeska was a miscreant, bastard child of an unknown sailor who died at sea. Jeremiah was the smart one, he was going to go places while Jerome stayed at the circus like an unwanted stray animal.





	1. Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of moments/scenes between our beloved Jeremiah and Jerome Valeska. I didn't get to include these in "A Childhood Fantasy" or "You Get So Alone at Times That It Just Makes Sense" so they will be detailed here in chronological order.
> 
> What can I say? It's late as hell and I wanna write some fluffy smutty disgusting stuff~
> 
> The title is inspired by the song 'Young Blood' by Birdy

It's early in the morning and Haly's Circus is alive and bustling with hungry folk. Everybody is gathered beneath a makeshift hut, some are engaged in conversation at the tables while the rest wait in line with empty plates. Zach Valeska, along with two other men, stand behind an assortment of grills and boiling pots. They serve up boiled eggs, bacon, seasoned hash browns, french toast, and toast.

Owen snaps his fingers a few times to get everybody's attention. "Quiet down everyone!"

The voices die down and everyone turns their attention to the ringleader.

Owen stands up from his seat and walks to the center of tables. "It's the 12th and you know what that means."

Some people groan and others start digging in trouser pockets to fetch money.

"Yes, I know it's such a HUGE inconvenience feeding all of you and your families." Owen picked up an empty plate from the closest table and he held it out in front of himself. "Fork over the cash, 10% of your earnings now and another 10% in two weeks. Come on guys we do this every month."

Men and woman stood up from the tables. They made their way over to Owen and deposited cash and coin onto the empty plate. Children were exempt as they didn't earn any money but that didn't exclude them from labor.

Nobody notices the small hand reaching up from underneath the table and grabbing Owen's cup of coffee. The black ceramic mug disappears underneath the table within seconds.

"Miah, where's the salt?"

"Here..." Jeremiah held out the saltshaker.

Jerome took the salt and he twisted the silver cap off. With a mischievous grin, he emptied the entire contents into Owen's coffee.

Jeremiah appears worried and his nose wrinkles at the thought of drinking salt infused coffee. "Owen will know it's you."

"So?" Jerome used his right index finger to stir the coffee up. "He's always pickin' on me and giving me the hard jobs. He's lucky I don't put rat poison in his coffee."

"Jay!" Jeremiah is startled by the remark,

"SHHH!!!" Jerome snapped.

Jeremiah covered his mouth with both hands.

Jerome heard Owen wrapping up. He crawled over to the end of the table and carefully reached up, setting the coffee back in it's place. The 8-year old boy moved over to sit by his brother.

Jeremiah sighed and he lowered his hands to his lap. He hated it when Jerome involved him in his pranks but he could never say no to his sibling.

Owen gathered up the money and tucked it into his wallet. "Feels a little light, don't think I won't count this later." He shoved the wallet into his jacket pocket and returned to his table. He sat down next to a few other men and picked up his coffee. Owen took a large swig of the dark liquid and he instantly made a face. He gagged and spluttered, only to spew the liquid all over the table. "Fuck! LILA!!!!!!"

Jerome leaned against Jeremiah's side and he nuzzled his face against the other's shoulder, a fit of giggles shook his tiny frame.

* * *

 

Jeremiah normally didn't read outside but there was an unpleasant odor lingering from mother's bedroom, forcing the young boy to exit the protective structure. He didn't want to sit on dirty steps and so he searched for a more suitable area to read. He located a bench outside of Paul Cicero's trailer and seeing as how the blind man hardly ventured around, Jeremiah saw it fit to use the space. He sat down on the wooden bench and opened up a book on his lap. The lighting was good, far better then what the dingy window provided at the trailer. Jeremiah read quietly, not at all mindful of the heat underneath the afternoon sun.

A couple of older boys were playing nearby. They took turns throwing a football and chasing it down to retrieve it. The oldest was 14 years of age and clearly the spawn of Owen. They had the same dark olive skin and thick frizzy hair, same awful personalities too. There were others...half brothers and sisters, it was no secret Owen got around. The guy was like a street mutt and he didn't treat his kids any better then the ones who worked for him. The teenager noticed Jeremiah from the corner of his eye and he got an idea. Like every kid at the circus, Curtis thought the Valeska twins were weird as hell... One acted like a deaf mute whereas the other was a temperamental prankster and their mother...what a joke. It was no wonder the twins didn't have any friends.

"Curtis ya gonna throw it or what?" Ryan asked, he was a year younger.

"Uh, yeah, go long." Curtis pointed in the direction of Cicero's trailer.

Ryan's eyes traveled in the direction his friend pointed. He spotted Jeremiah and smirked, "You got it!" He took off running.

Curtis took aim and he cranked his right arm back. Just as Ryan ran in front of Jeremiah, Curtis threw the football in one powerful thrust.

The object sailed through the air towards Jeremiah.

Ryan jumped out of the way.

The football collided right into Jeremiah's face.

Something cracks.

Jeremiah dropped his book. The pain blinded him, "Ah!" He felt his glasses fall off his face. A warm liquid pours out of both nostrils, causing the boy to whimper and cover his nose with his hands.

"Oh shit, my bad! Didn't see you there." Curtis called. He ran up to Jeremiah and grabbed the football quickly. He didn't feel bad at all but he pretended to be concerned. "That looks bad....Sorry about breaking your glasses."

Jeremiah didn't look up. He had a feeling this was no accident but he kept that thought to himself. "I-it's okay." Jeremiah tries to stop the bleeding by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Really? I'd be pissed if someone broke my glasses." Curtis said, the fake concern was gone by now. He stared at Jeremiah with a smug expression.

There's a flash of movement behind Curtis.

A wooden bat came down hard on the teenager's skull.

Curtis gasped and immediately collapsed onto his knees. The football drops from his hands and his eyes are wide with shock. His mouth gapes open and he makes something like a gurgling noise.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan's voice is full of panic and he starts backing away.

Jeremiah tries to focus on what's going on around him but the pain is VERY distracting. Without his glasses everything is blurry but he doesn't need eyesight to know who the attacker was. Call it intuition or some kind of twin instinct, but Jeremiah could feel Jerome's presence. He could feel it in his bones, in his blood, in his skin, and especially in the way his heart beat faster.

Jerome is seething with rage and it's evident in the way his shoulders are trembling. He's angry to the point where he just wants to bash in Curtis's skull. However, he manages a bit of self-restraint. "Miah, are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm okay Jerome." Jeremiah can't stop the bleeding.

"It was an accident!" Ryan shouted, after putting some distance between him and the redhead.

"Was it?" Jerome blinked and he lowered the bat. "Oh! Well that changes _everything_."

Curtis gets down on his hands and knees, his head is spinning from the pain. "You...fucking...psycho."

The words make Jerome chuckle in amusement. "And yer a fucking bastard, literally." He walked around Curtis and stood in front of him. "Ya know, just cuz Owen is yer dad doesn't mean you can go around treatin' people like shit."

Curtis lifted his head and looked up at Jerome. "Go fuck yourself. I ain't scared of some 5 year old shit kid with a bat."

Jerome gripped the bat and he swung it at Curtis's face.

There's a bone chilling crunch, followed by a painful scream.

Curtis rolled onto his back and thrashed violently, "AHHHH!!!" Blood seeps through his fingers as he tries to touch his nose. "YOU FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE!"

"I'm 10." Jerome corrected, unbothered by the disfigured nose and blood.

The door to Paul Cicero's trailer slams open.

"That is ENOUGH!" The blind man shouted.

All of the boys look at Paul.

"Ryan, Curtis, you need to leave right now!" Paul glared down at the ground.

"But this asshole fucking broke-"

"NOW!" Paul cut Curtis off before he could finish.

Ryan rushed up to his friend and he grabbed him by his arm, helping him up onto his feet. The two teenagers took off running, leaving behind their football and a small pool of blood on the ground.

Paul's expression softened a little and he looked towards Jeremiah. "Both of you, inside my trailer now. I'll take a look at that injury of yours and see if I can't stop the bleeding."

Jerome raised an eyebrow, he was always curious how Paul could know things without being able to see. "Okay." He dropped the bat and moved over to Jeremiah's side. He took one of Jeremiah's hands and gently cradled his arm close. "Lean on me if you have to."

Jeremiah laughed softly, "I'm fine, it's just a bloody nose, not a broken limb." He stood up and leaned against Jerome a little, mostly to give the other male satisfaction in helping him move.

"Yeah, yeah." Jerome leaned down and grabbed both pieces of Jeremiah's glasses. Then the siblings entered Paul Cicero's trailer.

Paul motioned for them to sit at a the kitchen table and he made his way into the bathroom to fetch first aid supplies.

Jeremiah took a seat but he kept the back of his sleeve pressed to his nose.

Jerome sat down next to his brother and he studied the broken glasses with a frown. "There's a crack in the left lens...but I think I can tape the frame together for now."

"Oh...As long as I can see out of one the lens, I should be okay." Jeremiah was heartbroken over his glasses but he tried not to show it.

Sensing his brother's discontent, Jerome leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone.

Jeremiah tensed up a little but the affectionate gesture made him smile.

Paul returned with with a small first-aid kit and he paused in the kitchen to retrieve something from the top cupboard. "Has the bleeding let up yet?"

"No, not yet." Jeremiah was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Paul took a seat across from the two boys. "I have just the remedy."

Jerome glanced down at a green colored box, "Tea? How's that supposed to help?"

"I'll show you." Paul took out 2 tea bags and held them out to Jeremiah. "Stuff these up your nose."

"What?" Jeremiah blinks and he focuses on the slightly blurry tea bags in front of his face.

Jerome snickers.

"I'm serious, this isn't a joke." Paul shot Jerome a firm look.

Jerome stopped.

Jeremiah lowers his sleeve from his nose and picks up both tea bags. He rolls one of the corners up and very carefully stuffs the end into his right nostril. He can't fit it all the way in but he nudges it up as far as possible; he repeats the same thing to his left nostril. From the corner of his eye he can see Jerome grinning in amusement, "Shut it..." He mumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Jerome mused.

"You're laughing at me." Jeremiah said defensively.

"Boys that's enough." Paul stood up, "Since the tea is already out, I'll boil us a pot of water."

"How long do I have to keep these in my nose?" Jeremiah asked.

"1 full minute. It's an old family trick, used it quite often on myself when I would get into a nasty scuffle." Paul held out his left hand as he moved around the table. He located the kitchen counter and dug around for an empty pot. He found one, filled it with water, and set it down over a burner set to high.

Jerome had his left elbow on the table and he rested his chin against the closed fist. There was something oddly appealing about the bright red color on Jeremiah's face. Jeremiah was pale, making the blood contrast even more with his skin and eyes. Jerome had the undeniable urge to taste his brother's blood and since Paul was blind.... The redhead moved closer and flicked his tongue out, allowing the tip to slide across Jeremiah's left cheekbone.

Jeremiah's eyes widened in surprise and he slapped a bloody hand to his brother's face. "Stoooppp" he hissed.

Jerome didn't mind the slightly painful smack and he quickly grabbed his brother's wrist, holding his hand in place. "He's _blind_ Miah." Jerome whispered. He raised Jeremiah's hand and slowly inserted one of the bloody digits in his mouth.

Jeremiah didn't know what to say. He'd known his brother to be quite neurotic at times but this...this was downright bizarre. What Jerome said was true, it wasn't as though Paul would catch them behaving inappropriately. He swallowed a nervous lump and inquired, "H-how does it taste?"

Jerome pulled Jeremiah's finger out of his mouth and slid his tongue over his lips to lap up any remaining blood. "Hmm...it tastes like metal and it's kind of sweet." He let go of his brother's hand.

"What tastes sweet?" Paul asked, returning to the table to set down 3 ceramic mugs.

"Honey and tea." Jerome responded casually.

"Right you are, cane sugar is far too harsh on my teeth. Honey is preferable, let me see if I have any left." Paul glanced at Jeremiah, "Okay son, you can take those out now."

Jeremiah nodded and he reached up, gripping the ends of the tea bags. He gently tugged them out of his nostrils and he waited for the blood to start gushing again.

It didn't.

"Holy shit, it worked?" Jerome is perplexed as was Jeremiah.

* * *

 

It's Jeremiah's turn to pick up laundry and it's something he doesn't look forward to doing. The task requires he leave the safety and protection of the trailer while being forced to engage in conversation with other folks. Socialization isn't really his strong suit, that was more of Jerome's thing.

Jerome was a social butterfly and he spent almost all of his time outside, mostly working and doing whatever odd jobs Owen assigns him. Jeremiah, on the other hand, was left alone to read and study. Lila had enough sense to purchase home-school tutoring books, complete with homework and an address to mail his completed work off to. Jeremiah insisted on this poor method to keep his mind sharp, it would rust and dull if he were to do anything else. Nobody in the circus had an education level higher then a high school diploma and that was just a select few; most never went to school to begin with.

In most cases, Jeremiah wasn't expected to work but on occasion, when Lila was too hungover to do household chores, she would have Jeremiah do it. With a frustrated sigh, Jeremiah pushed the trailer door open and stepped outside into the sun. Instantly he closes his eyes and raises a hand to shield his face. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the harsh light outside and then he forces himself to walk through the circus grounds. Fortunately, it's a Sunday, meaning everyone is nursing a hangover or they're still fast asleep inside trailers and tents. Jeremiah follows the line of trailers until reaching the end, then he takes a sharp turn left and goes down a small hill. There's a creek down below, they always make it a point to camp near a body of water.

There are several large plastic tubs filled with water and one porcelain tub, an actual bath tub, sits over hot coals. For the really dirty clothing, with blood or feces, they go into boiling water mixed with cleaning chemicals. A couple of older women, and a few young girls, are washing laundry and bed linens. Once they are clean, clothes are hung over wooden drying wracks. The clothes that are dry are folded up and stacked in neat piles on a plastic tarp.

Jeremiah breathes a sigh of relief when he spots both his, Jerome, and Lila's laundry; it's folded up and ready. The redhead moves over to the pile of clothes and leans over to hoist the big pile in his arms.

"Hey Jeremiah." Said a female voice.

Jeremiah looked over to see a young girl, close to his age, carrying two stacks of folded up laundry in her arms. "Hello Penelope."

"I like your glasses...they look cute with the pink tape around them." Penelope said with a giggle.

A blush creeps into Jeremiah's pale cheekbones, of course, Jerome HAD to use pink tape to repair his glasses. "Thanks?..."

"I think we're going in the same direction, can I walk with you?" Penelope asked.

Jeremiah nodded. "Yes, you can." He turned and waited for her.

Penelope's eyes lit up and she walked over to Jeremiah's side.

Jeremiah started walking and making his way up the hill.

The girl followed closely, "I'm sorry about your glasses, Curtis can be such a jerk."

"Indeed, he's a mindless brute, like the rest of his siblings." Jeremiah commented. He eyed Penelope from the corner of his eye. He didn't remember her being tall or having long hair that fell to her waist... Had it really been THAT long since he last spoke with her? He studied the blossoming curves on Penelope's body, ranging from her hips to the budding breasts on her chest; those were certainly bigger. She had longer hair now but she still wore it in the same style; two pigtails, but they were braided this time. Overall she was an attractive girl and was bound to steal hearts in just a few years.

Penelope noticed the staring and she giggled, her face flushed crimson. "Jeremiah!" She playfully shoved her shoulder against the boy.

It was Jeremiah's turn to blush and he stumbled a little from the light shove. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I didn't say anything." Penelope teased, "Already admitting guilt and apologizing? Most boys would act dumb or try to deny checking a girl out, but not you. It's adorable."

'Checking out?', Jeremiah thought. He was simply making observations and had no romantic interest in the girl but would she take offense if he explained it? "Adorable...I'm not sure if that's the word I would use but if you're complimenting me, thank you."

"Hehe." Penelope chuckled. "I like how you talk, you sound smart like a teacher."

The compliments were starting to make Jeremiah feel uncomfortable. He mumbled another "Thank you" and continued walking. He made it all the way to his mother's trailer but noticed Penelope was still by his side. He stopped outside the front door and looked at the girl. "Okay, um, I'm going to go inside now. Thanks for the company."

Penelope's smile grew. "Your welcome, um hey...."

Jeremiah turned to face her, "Yes?"

"After you're done putting clothes away, do you want to come over to my place for some tea and cookies? I baked them early this morning." Penelope said.

Jeremiah considered the offer, only to appear faintly interested but in reality he didn't want anything to do with Penelope. "Thank you for the offer, but I should-"

A hand reached out and grabbed one of Penelope's braids from behind, giving it a hard jerk.

Penelope shouted in pain and she almost dropped all of her clothes. She backed up and turned out, "What the hell?!"

Jerome Valeska was standing there with the end of Penelope's braid in his hand and an fiendish smile on face. "Sorry toots, did I interrupt?"

Penelope's anger deflated and she shook her head, "No I was visiting with Jeremiah."

"Oh really?" Jerome quirked an eyebrow and he let go of Penelope's braid. "Sounds like more then just a friendly visit." He walked past Penelope.

Jeremiah saw the anger in his brother's eyes and for some reason, he found it oddly attractive.... He wasn't aware his brother had a jealous side. He remained quiet as Jerome walked behind him. Curious, Jeremiah glanced over his shoulder.

Jerome slipped his arms around his brother's waist and he pulled him close. He rested his chin on Jeremiah's left shoulder and stared right at Penelope with a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips. "He ain't interested in playing house with you." Then, Jerome tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Jeremiah's cheekbone before saying, "He's all _mine_ ~"

Penelope's expression went from pure shock to absolute disgust. She glared at the two boys, "Ewww gross! You two are freaks!" She pooled up saliva in her mouth and spit on the ground. She turned around and stormed off angrily to her trailer.

Jeremiah's mouth gaped open at the sudden change. One minute ago the girl was fawning over him and now.... "Freaks?" He repeated, as though he couldn't believe it himself.

Jerome laughed against his brother's neck. "Pfft, don't listen to her Miah."

"Inside. NOW!" Jeremiah snapped.

Jerome blinked and he cautiously stepped back, lowering his arms to his sides. He feels his chest tightening up and fears he might have overstepped with his territorial display. He mumbled an apology under his breath and went inside the trailer.

Jeremiah followed in after his brother and he set the clean clothes down on the kitchen table.

Jerome sat down on the plastic love seat in the living room area. "Look I'm sorry, okay? That girl....she was giving you heart eyes and it pissed me off. She should-"

"Rules." Jeremiah interrupts. He walked over and stood in front of his brother, arms crossed tightly against his chest. He's trying not to appear mad but there's a slight scowl on his face.

Jerome sinks into the seat and averts his gaze. "Rules? Like what? I thought you said I can kiss you anywhere but not on your mouth...."

"That's part of it but now we need to extend on that rule." Jeremiah sighed in frustration, he couldn't get Penelope's expression out of his head; it was pure hatred and disgust. "You can't kiss me outside of this trailer and no public displays of affection either."

"Huh?" Jerome looks up at his brother, clearly distraught by the new rule. "What if nobody is around?"

Jeremiah thinks about it.... "Fine. If nobody is around, you can engage in SOME affection, understood?"

"Yeah." Jerome nodded.

"Next rule, under no circumstances are you to act out your jealousy. It's bad enough people think we're freaks but....I don't want them thinking we are freaks because of _that_...."

Jerome is confused but he nods anyway. "Okay....no kissing or touching when other people are around and no jealousy....got it." He looked down at the floor, feeling guilt for having upset his sibling.

Jeremiah's anger dissolves the second he notices Jerome's troubled expression. "What's wrong Jay?"

"I...I can stop, ya know? If that's what you want. I wont try n' kiss you or touch you outside of a hug but ya gotta let me know Jer." Jerome met his brother's gaze. "If ya don't wanna be.... _like this_... I get it. Just tell me, okay?"

The words wrap around Jeremiah's heart and squeeze tightly. That was the opposite of what he wanted and it hurt him to think Jerome interpreted it that way. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Jerome's own, while resting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I want to be with you Jerome, I wan't to be yours...and for you to be mine. But people will not understand or accept how we feel about each other... Remember Mr. Harrison and his relationship with his sister?"

Jerome gazed into his brother's eyes, the close proximity made his heart do cartwheels. "Yeah I remember...they almost beat him to death and kicked him and his sister out."

"Mhmm, they left with nothing and the guy probably died from internal bleeding." Jeremiah pressed a kiss to Jerome's forehead. "Incest isn't moral and that is a universal notion, it's illegal in most states too..."

The kiss sent a pleasant shiver down Jerome's body and he nodded once; he understood where Jeremiah was coming from. In all honesty, Jerome could care less what the whole circus, or the whole world, thought about his love for his brother. He didn't feel it was immoral but nobody was going to approve of his inappropriate infatuation with Jeremiah. "Okay, we're a dirty secret, got it."

"Dirty secret?" Jeremiah laughed at the choice of words.

Jerome grinned, he loved Jeremiah's laughter. "Yeah....does that mean..." Jerome pulled away and took one of Jeremiah's hands. He stared up at his brother, "You're still mine Miah? Only mine?"

Jeremiah smiled and he squeezed Jerome's hand, "Yes Jerome. Only yours."

Jerome's eyes lit up and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling him into a hug. He nuzzled his face against his brother's stomach, sighing happily. "Good...cuz I don't wanna share you with a ugly girl."

Jeremiah couldn't help but chuckle at Jerome's transparency, he was such a sweet person, a little possessive but charming nonetheless. He rested his hands on the back of Jerome's head and stroked fingers through his hair.

There's a knock at the door.

Jeremiah jumps slightly and he pulls away from the embrace.

Jerome reluctantly lets go and he's the first to jump up and walk over to the door. He pushed it open and peered out at a familiar face. "Paul? What's up?"

Paul rested both hands on his walking cane and looked up at Jerome, well towards his general direction. "I've come to inform Jeremiah that I've collected half the funds to purchase new glasses. By next week I should have enough to cover the cost and we can pay a visit to the closest eye clinic, order his glasses then."

Jerome shrugged, "Why wait? I got enough to pay for his glasses right now, including the cost for gas and food into the city."

"What?" Both eyebrows raise curiously, "Where did you get the money?"

Jerome smirked, "Aww come on Cicero, yer talkin' to the 2nd best thief in Haly's Circus."

"2nd best? Well,  _who_ is the best?" Paul inquired.

Jerome glanced over his shoulder towards his brother.

Jeremiah smiled slightly and he focused on sorting through the clean clothes.

* * *

 

"Out of all of your ideas....this has got to be the MOST ridiculous one yet." Jeremiah commented.

Jerome scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yer face is ridiculous."

"We have the same face." Jeremiah deadpanned.

"Did you just make a joke?" Jerome looked up from the lock he was attempting to pick.

"Hurry up before someone catches us." Jeremiah said.

"Pfft." Jerome grumbled under his breath and returned his attention to the iron lock. Both he and Jeremiah were underneath a medium-size tent, where all the animals were kept under lock and key. It had been a particularly hot day and whoever was in charge of feeding the animals neglected to do so. The animals were agitated, both from hunger and the merciless heat of the summer day. Now was a good time to release one of the circus's biggest animals and let it reek havoc on the careless circus handlers.

The elephant, known as 'Molly the Magnificent' was pacing back and forth in her caged enclosure. She raised her trunk and gave an urgent rumble.

"I hear ya big girl, I'm hurrying." Jerome said. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and worked two metal pins inside the lock.

Jeremiah watched Molly and it appeared as though she recognized Jerome's voice; the trunk lowered and the giant creature moved to the edge of the cage.

Molly slipped her trunk out between metal bars and she stroked Jerome's red hair.

Jeremiah smiled at the sight. For as young as he was, Jerome had a way with animals. They were attracted to him and he to them, there was a mutual sense of trust they shared and it was foolish that nobody noticed before. Jerome would be the best animal handler if Owen would give him a chance.

Jerome is encouraged by the touch and he works the metal pins in place until he heard a distinct noise.

The lock clicked and unhinged.

"Step back Miah." Jerome grabbed the sides of the caged door and pulled it open.

Jeremiah heeded the warning and walked around the side of the cage.

Molly pulled her trunk back and waited patiently by the door.

Jerome walked backwards, pulling the door open as he did so. "There ya go Molls! Have at it and go fucking crazy!"

The elephant seems to comprehend Jerome's words and she rambled out of her cage, glancing around curiously. She paused and stood at the center of the tent.

Jerome blinked and he reached up to scratch his head. "What the....I thought she'd go on a hungry rampage or somethin'...."

The bewilderment on his brother's face elicits a snicker from Jeremiah.

One of the circus handlers wandered into the tent and when his gaze landed on Molly, he froze in terror. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The loud shout triggers the elephant. Molly rolls her trunk up and lets out an angry snort. She suddenly lowered her head and charged at the man.

"OH FUCK!" The man turned and bolted out of the tent.

Molly pursued and disappeared out the tent.

Panic-filled voices fill the air outside.

Somebody screams bloody murder, followed by the sound of wood being smashed into pieces.

Jerome grinned triumphantly.

Jeremiah walked over and stood by his brother's side. He had to admit...This was the dumbest idea Jerome had but it was by far the most entertaining. "Should we go outside and watch the chaos you unleashed?"

"Fuck yeah." Jerome hooked his arm around Jeremiah's waist and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Jeremiah's neck, right below his ear.

Jeremiah doesn't mind and he reached up and cupped his brother's face. "You do realize Owen will beat you for this?"

Jerome shrugged, the grin never leaving his face. "Yeah but it's worth it. Come on, how much you wanna bet Owen shits his pants?" He guided his brother across to the opening of the tent.

"Nothing, I don't gamble." Jeremiah said, lowing his hand to his side and looking out ahead.

"Oh yeah huh? Yer really good with numbers though Jer....should really take up gambling one of these days." Jerome said and soon enough the two brothers were standing outside of the tent, eyes focused on the large elephant.

Molly lifted one of the men and tossed him like a weightless rag doll.

People are running all over the place, attempting to save personal belongings and property from Molly's rage.

Children are crying hysterically.

A couple of men are on the ground, curled up in the fetal positions; they appear to be injured.

Owen shouts for his men to get their ropes and tranquilizer guns.

Molly recognizes Owen's voice and she immediately charges after him.

Owen cries out in terror and turns to run away.

Jerome and Jeremiah smile at the chaos.

In hindsight, Jerome should've pulled one of his infamous disappearing acts. The whole circus, hell, the whole world could be searching high and low for Jerome Valeska but they would never find him. He was a master at hiding, having honed in on those skills since Lila started hitting him at the age of 5. When she'd come home shit-faced drunk, Jerome would make sure to hide Jeremiah first because she often confused Jeremiah for Jerome. The boy would taunt his mom and get her to hit him and ONLY him. He had to protect Jeremiah, his precious baby brother, who would never find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of Lila Valeska's closed fist. She was skin and bones, those knuckles would tear into Jerome's body, breaking both skin and muscle. The redhead would have bruises for weeks but nobody ever batted an eye at the abuse. Jerome Valeska was a miscreant, bastard child of an unknown sailor who died at sea. Jeremiah was the smart one, he was going to go places while Jerome stayed at the circus like an unwanted stray animal.

After subduing Molly and locking her back up, Owen and Zachary Valeska drag Jerome out of Lila's trailer and proceed to beat him. Zachary uses his belt to whip the young male whereas Owen kicks Jerome repeatedly.

Jeremiah is seated on the love seat in the living room area, eyes closed, and hands over his ears. He knows Jerome won't make a peep but it's the sound of the belt against flesh that makes Jeremiah sick to his stomach.

Lila Valeska is nowhere to be found, probably off in the city in search of an evening hookup.

Jerome grunts every time the whip hits his lower back. He doesn't have enough time to focus on that pain before Owen's boot collides into his rib cage. He closed his eyes and focused on a fond memory....

**Jeremiah made a sad face when Jerome hit his marble too hard, chipping a piece off the multi-color sphere.**

**Jerome's eyes widen and he quickly apologizes. "Sorry!"**

**The two siblings are in a wheat field, engaged in a game of marbles.**

Owen walks around Jerome and he aims his boot for the boy's face.

Jerome is barely breathing and he keeps his eyes closed.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Owen brought his foot down on Jerome's face.

**"Here Miah you can have mine." Jerome snatched up his favorite marble, an amber colored cats-eye, and holds it out to his brother.**

**Jeremiah eyes the marble and then looks to Jerome. "Are you sure? It's your favorite one."**

Unbelievable pain shoots through Jerome's face, making him grit his teeth together to muffle his cry.

Zach is starting to wear himself out and he takes a step back to catch his breath.

"You know how much you cost this circus? How much you cost ME?!" Owen is consumed with hate and rage. He doesn't feel pity for the boy and he raises his foot over Jerome's face once more.

**Jerome nods. "Yes, I want you to have it."**

**Jeremiah reaches out and gently picks up the marble. He treats it with extreme care and cradles it between both hands. "Thank you Jay."**

**Jerome smiled and he leaned over and planted a quick peck on his brother's lips.**

**Jeremiah blushed furiously and he wiped his lips, "No kissing!" His lips purse together in an angry pout.**

**The reaction has Jerome laughing and it only makes things worse.**

**Jeremiah huffed up and he marched away from the game.**

**"Big baby, wait for me!" Jerome struggles to get his fit of laughter under control while picking up glass marbles from the ground and stuffing them a green cloth sack.**

"Hey, that's enough with the face. He's already banged up, he won't be able to help out when we're traveling or setting up for shows." Zach warned.

Owen considers Zach's words before retracting his foot. He moves down a little and then gives one final hard kick to Jerome's ribs.

An unsettling sound followed Owen's kick, like bones snapping and breaking.

Jerome's eyes open and the pain has him choking on his own saliva.

"If you pull that shit again I swear to fucking Christ Jerome....I'll tie rocks to your body and dump you in a lake." Owen is panting and he reaches up to wipe sweat from his forehead.

Zach and Owen leave Jerome on the dirt.

When everything is silent, Jeremiah peeks out of the window. With Zach and Owen nowhere in sight, Jeremiah exits the trailer and moves over to his brother's side. "Jay..." It hurts to see his brother like this. He reached down and tentatively touched the bruise on Jerome's face.

Jerome flinches.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeremiah's hand recoiled.

"Naa, it's not you. Think one of my ribs popped out of place, hurts like a fuckin' bitch." Jerome said, his voice was strained and barely audible.

Jeremiah nodded and he waited patiently by his brother's side.

Jerome waited for the pain to subside but it came in consistent waves in both his face, ribs, and lower back. He sighed tiredly and held up his left hand. "Alright Jer, help me up."

Jeremiah stood up and he reached down to take his brother's hand. "Ready?"

Jerome shook his head, "No...just do it."

Jeremiah hoisted the other male up.

Jerome groaned and he nearly doubled over from the pain in his ribs.

"Lean on me." Jeremiah instructed, slipping his right arm around his brother's waist.

"Fuck me, that fat shit Owen broke a couple of ribs. I wish Molly woulda crushed him." Jerome leaned against his brother.

Jeremiah assists Jerome into the trailer and the injured male managed to hobble over to the living room floor where the bed was set out.

Their bed was an old hand-me-down full size mattress with random blankets thrown over it.

Jerome hissed as he lowered himself down on the mattress. It was a struggle to remain sitting up.

Jeremiah went into the bathroom and returned with a first-aid kit. He sat down on the floor across from his brother and started going through the contents in the box. "I told you....bad, bad idea Jerome."

"Hm...I wouldn't say bad." Jerome mumbled.

Jeremiah opened up an alcohol wipe, "Why not?"

"Cuz....it was worth it to see the look on Owen's face when Molly chased him down. When he was kicking me....I could smell shit. I think Owen literally SHIT his pants Miah!" Jerome's laughter was cut off by the pain in his broken ribs. He gasped and shuddered, trailing off into a quiet trance of concentration.

Jeremiah smiled, in spite of Jerome's dire situation, the redhead could always find something to laugh about. Jeremiah appreciated that quality of his brother, his resilient nature was admirable. "Just don't go doing anything stupid okay? You need to heal up first."

Jerome nodded and he slowly leaned forward until his forehead pressed against Jeremiah's shoulder.

Jeremiah set the alcohol wipe down and he reached up, placing one hand against the back of Jerome's head and the other against his neck. He stroked his fingers through Jerome's red locks.

Jerome sighed with content and he closed his eyes, willing the pain away as best as he could.

* * *

 

"Haly's Circus, it starts tonight! Bring your family! Bring your girlfriend! Or boyfriend! Come enjoy an unforgettable evening with some VERY unforgettable characters!"

Gotham streets are busy, as usual, and pedestrians nearby glance up curiously at the boy who is shouting at the top of his lungs.

Wait....

Some people have to look twice. Others take out their phones and snap a quick picture.

2 identical boys are standing in the middle of the sidewalk handing out flyers. They're dressed in medieval jester costumes, a little on the cartoon side but the vibrant colors demand attention. The costumes are neon green and royal blue and the colors switch positions from the top, all the way to the bottom; an interchanging pattern, like a checkerboard on ecstasy. The outfits are lined with sparkly gold trim and the oversize jester hats add a comical effect. There's bells attached to the ends of the hats, including the triangle flaps at the ends of their shirts. They have on the typical elongated jester shoes, with the tip of the shoes curling upwards at the end. Their faces are painted the same; all white, bright red circles on the cheeks and nose, and a big happy face on their lips.

Jerome always had the most fun when it came to advertisement. Jeremiah, on the other hand, is on the quiet side. Jerome makes up for the silence by being twice as loud, twice as energetic, and twice as active. He's jumping around, doing cartwheels, nailing the handstands, and dancing randomly to a tune only he can hear in his head. The bells chime and ring with each movement and every person that passes by receives a flyer detailing Haly's Circus address, events, and scheduled times.

The younger audience, especially the teen girls, ask Jerome and Jeremiah for photos.

Fortunately, the make up hides how uncomfortable Jeremiah is with physical contact from complete strangers.

Jerome is less reserved and happily wraps his arms around waists, posing with a peace sign or a thumbs up. One girl even placed a kiss against Jerome's cheekbone while her friends snapped a photo.

Jeremiah stands off to the side, bristling with irritation at how touchy-feely Jerome was with strangers. He hated to admit that his brother was an attention magnet, everybody liked his cheerful, outgoing attitude. Jeremiah thought people were annoying to begin with... He didn't want to interact, let alone touch random strangers. They are not the only circus kids working Gotham corners today, the rest are spread out throughout the city and strategically placed at tourist spots. Everybody knows how rich tourists are and those are the kinds of people they have to target.

Jerome finishes wrapping up with another photo session with a young, Korean couple. Since the couple didn't know how to post to their USA social media accounts, Jerome did it for them. He uploaded the photo with their names and details, then held it out to the girlfriend. As soon as her hand extended out, Jerome let go of the phone and it dropped to the sidewalk. "Oops! Sorry!"

The woman giggles and shakes her head, "Good, good."

Jerome figures that's short for 'It's all good' and he gives a timid smile.

The boyfriend bends down to grab the phone.

With the Korean couple's attention focused on the phone, Jeremiah stepped up behind the man and reached into his back pocket. With careful precision, Jeremiah plucks the wallet without being detected and he takes several steps backward. He tucked the wallet under his shirt and resumed passing out flyers.

"Buh bye~" Jerome waived goodbye to the couple and he watched them disappear around a corner.

"Hmph." Jeremiah was visibly frowning but the painted smile suggested otherwise.

"Aww what's wrong Miah?" Jerome resumed his spot next to his brother.

"Nothing...."

"Are you mad?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

Jeremiah sighed heavily and he glanced at his brother. "I'm annoyed because we're out here in these idiotic costumes and make-up. We're handing out flyers to people who are probably going to toss it as soon as they come across a trash can. The probability of people attending the show is 1 out of 50, and we've got what...500 flyers? A total of 10 people is a waste of effort and time."

Jerome raised an eyebrow, "Someone is in a sour mood. Come on Mr. Grumpy, let's turn that frown upside down!" He swiveled around until he was standing in front of his sibling. Jerome lifted his hands pinched both of Jeremiah's cheekbones.

"Don't..." Jeremiah narrowed his eyes.

"Awww, aren't you two just precious~" A woman swooned.

Jerome and Jeremiah both look up to see a middle-aged woman pushing one of those fancy, handcrafted strollers.

"Wow..." Jerome's mouth dropped when he took in the appearance of the woman. She had short blonde hair that had a beautiful luster to it, matching that of her diamond earrings and necklace. She was dawning a white dress and heels, with a light fur coat over her shoulders. Pearl bracelets wrapped around her delicate hands and she appeared to have a wedding ring on. Made sense, there was a tall man standing next to her. The man is equally extravagant with his Armani Collezioni suit, even the shoes were expensive name brands; probably costed a whole year worth of groceries for the Valeskas. Jerome admired the color on the man's suit, it was a charcoal grey with a white dress shit underneath and a crisp paisley tie to match.

The long silence has the woman giggling, "Cat got your tongue?"

Jerome laughed at the phrase, "Yes he does! Haha, sorry you surprised us. Would you like a flyer? We're from Haly's Circus and we're gonna be in town for the next few days."

The woman nods, "Of course I would! Are you two performers?"

Jerome held out a flyer to her, "Naa I wish but if you come to the show, I'll put on a special performance just for you~"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Much appreciated, thank you." She took the flyer and read it over.

Jerome looked at the stroller and he moved up to it. He leaned over and peered at the nearly bald baby. "Oooh he's so cute! Can I hold him?"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, he's sleeping." The woman said, lowering the flyer and watching Jerome.

"Are you sure? Cuz his eyes are open." Jerome stared down at a pair of crystal blue eyes. They were the deepest, richest shade of blue Jerome ever saw in his life. He couldn't decide if they looked more like the sky or a lake, but they were gorgeous.

"Is he? Let me see..." She handed the flyer to her husband.

Jerome stepped back to observe.

The woman reached down and gently slipped a hand underneath her baby's head and the other under his back. She lifted the newborn and smiled when she saw his eyes glancing around. "Oh you are awake, trying to fool mommy are we?"

The baby cooed when he heard his mother's voice.

"He's SO tiny~" Jerome moved close again and he gently pushed his index finger against the baby's hand.

"That's right, he's a newborn. He turns 6 weeks this Sunday." The woman smiled and watched as her son wrapped his tiny little fingers around Jerome's finger. "I think someone has made a new friend."

The husband moved closer to his wife and child in a protective manner, his gaze never left Jerome.

Jeremiah seized the opportunity of distraction and slipped a hand into the man's suit pocket.

Jerome was giddy with laughter, he couldn't get over how cute the baby was. "Aww do you wanna be my friend?"

The baby looked up at Jerome's face and a toothless smile formed.

Jerome's heart melted at the sight. He wrapped the rest of his hand and fingers around the baby's small hand.

"You'll make a fine big brother one day." The woman commented.

"I already am." Jerome said with a smile. "That's my little brother." He pointed to Jeremiah.

"Technically we're twins." Jeremiah said.

"Twins! That explains why you two are identical, besides the matching outfits." The woman motioned to the stroller with a head tilt, "Thank you for the flyer. If our schedule isn't too busy this week, we'll stop by the circus."

Jerome picked up on the hint and nodded. "Okay! Have a good day." He slowly pried his finger free and stepped back.

"Such a gentleman, you too." The woman placed her baby back in the stroller and both her and the husband strolled down the sidewalk.

Jerome watched the couple with a fond smile, it was rare to meet wealthy people who were unpatronizing.

"Alright I'm out of flyers, let's get going." Jeremiah said impatiently.

"Huh?" Jerome looked at his brother. "You don't wanna go check on the others?"

"No." Jeremiah took off walking.

Jerome took larger strides to catch up to his brother. "Hey....that last wallet you picked, what was the name?"

"Why? Are you going to steal that man's wife and baby?" Jeremiah paused to dig around in his pockets for the one wallet; he had a couple wallets stuffed within the folds of his clothes.

Jerome shook his head with an amused smile. "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous, only annoyed." Jeremiah stated calmly. He found the wallet and opened it up.

"Okay, sure." Jerome decided not to push the matter any further.

Jeremiah read the name on the driver's license, "Thomas Wayne."

"Thomas Wayne." Jerome repeated. "I've heard that name before...."

"I haven't." Jeremiah removed all the cash and then tossed the wallet into an empty alleyway.

* * *

 

There are times when Jerome Valeska can't sleep and unlike his brother, he can't distract himself with books and drawing. During such restless nights, Jerome leaves the trailer and goes for evening walks. The cold air clears his head and the silence soothes his unsettled heart. He doesn't venture far but on one particular night, something happens that leaves Jerome scarred forever.

It's around 2:30am when Jerome finally feels tired and calm enough to go back to the trailer. He descends a hill and enters the circus grounds, completely unaware of an evening poker tournament wrapping up under the big tent.

Owen and 5 other men stumble out of the tent, each man is intoxicated.

Jerome spots the group but thinks nothing of it.

"Hey kiiiiid, what are ya doing out so late~" One man slurred his words something awful.

Jerome doesn't respond. He keeps his gaze averted and walks right past the men.

Somebody reached out and grabbed Jerome by his left arm.

Jerome wheeled around and punched the assailant in the face.

The man grunted but he's far too numb to feel any pain. He doesn't let go and in instead pulls Jerome closer.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Jerome kicked the guy in his shins.

"Fucking knock it off brat." The man said, in a slightly clearer tone. He wrapped his left arm around Jerome's neck and squeezed tightly.

The rest of the men laugh in amusement at the sight.

Jerome struggles against the headlock but try as he may, he can't break free of the vice-like grip. Panic starts to fill him when the grip tightens around his neck.

"Little punk ass bitch, ya should learn to pick fights with people yer own size~" The drunkard presses an obnoxious, wet kiss against the back of Jerome's head.

Jerome's whole body tenses up. With fear in his eyes, he glanced around from man to man and eventually comes to focus on Owen. Jerome silently pleads with his eyes for the ringleader to do something, ANYTHING, to intervene.

Owen doesn't say or do anything, in fact, he doesn't look like he cares about underage boy.

"Feisty little guy huh....tell me, is _he_ feisty too?" The man pressed his hand to Jerome's crotch.

Jerome's breath hitched and that's when he started thrashing violently against the older man. He kicked and tried to push off the ground in order to knock the other man off his feet.

"Fuck, hold him still!" The man shouted.

3 men approach and they grab Jerome's legs, holding them mid-air so the kid can't kick anything.

Jerome is suspended in the air and he can feel a second hand palming his groin area, while another groped his rear. Jerome flinched away from the touch and he shouted, "OWEN FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

Someone slaps a hand over Jerome's mouth to muffle his voice.

A sense of foreboding leads Jerome to pray silently in his head. He remembered going to church every Sunday when he was younger and how the pastor encouraged constant prayer, that somehow, each prayer would be answered by God in due time. Well, Jerome doesn't recall if he ever prayed but he acknowledged the fact that there was an unknown, powerful force out there. It was a force he didn't fully understand but he respected it, or him, or her? Whatever gender 'it' was, Jerome knew it existed. Now, in a time of need and fear, Jerome Valeska prayed furiously. He shut his eyes and said the same prayer over, and over in his head.

 _'Father, surround us with Your divine hedge of protection. Encompass us round about with Your strength and Your might. Let all who take refuge in You be glad, let them ever sing for joy. And may You shelter us, that those who love Your name may exult in You. For it is You who blesses the righteous man, O LORD, You surround him favor as with a shield. In your name we pray, amen._ '

"Aw, how cute, I think he's prayin'." One man noted.

A hand slipped underneath Jerome's shirt and stroked his stomach, "Mmm he's so soft and warm. Well MY prayers have been answered."

Jerome's skin burns where he is touched, he tries to ignore the fact that somebody is working his zipper down on his pants.

"Hey Owen you interested in selling this kid? I can make a killing off a ginger virgin." Said the man who had Jerome in a headlock.

Owen is silent.

The silence is what scares Jerome the most, is Owen REALLY considering it? He kept praying and hoping for a miracle. The thought of never seeing Jeremiah again hurt more then any physical beating. Shit, if these drunk bastards wanted to rape him and leave him afterwards, he'd take it, just as long as he got to see his brother again.

"As much as I wanna get rid of this troublemaker, Lila would kill me if I sold one of her sons." Owen said.

"ONE of her sons? She's got two of em'?" The guy laughs and removes his hand from Jerome's mouth. He lovingly stroked the freckled cheekbones, "Is he as pretty as this one? Maybe we should take a look and do a comparison huh?"

'Like hell', Jerome thinks. He turned his head and suddenly bit down on the hand stroking his face.

"FUCKER!" The man drops Jerome.

The other men cling to Jerome's lower body but they are forced to kneel down in order to keep the adolescent pinned.

Jerome's head comes down on gravel and dirt. The hard impact is enough to daze him temporarily.

The injured man cradled his right hand against his chest. He glared at Jerome and then looked to Owen. "Ya sure you wanna keep this prick at your circus? Sell him to me and I'll break him in nice and good. He'll attract a lot of customers."

Owen sighed and shook his head. "Yeah I'm sure, he's not mine to sell anyway but....I may know a guy who might be interested in what you have to offer."

The man raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued by the suggestion. "Yeah? Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Owen said.

"Okay, come on boys, let's go see the product."

The few men that kept Jerome pinned to the ground nodded and they all let go.

"Shame, really wanted to have fun with the little ginger puddin'..." One of the guys said.

The group followed Owen across the circus grounds.

It took about 10 minutes before Jerome had the sense to get up and move. He stood, zipped up his pants, and made his way back to the trailer.

Jeremiah looked up from his book when he heard the trailer door open. "That was a long walk."

Jerome doesn't look at his brother. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the mattress in the living room. He sat down in a cross-legged position, with his back to Jeremiah.

"Jerome?..." Jeremiah feels something weighing on his chest. A sense of unease fills the boy and he closes his book, sliding away from the kitchen table. He walked over to his brother and sat down next to him on the mattress. He chooses to sit beside Jerome, in case the other male doesn't want to look at him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Silence.

Jeremiah is worried... He swallows the nervous lump in his throat and reaches out to gently touch Jerome on his shoulder. "Jay-"

Without warning, Jerome turned and he threw himself against Jeremiah's chest. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held on for dear life. A loud sob shook Jerome and he buried his face against Jeremiah's neck. Tears were falling by then and Jerome's body wouldn't stop shaking.

Jeremiah is taken back by Jerome's reaction. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother's back and he hugged him tightly. He's alarmed to see Jerome in this state and he wants to know what or who caused it. "Jerome...what happened?"

Jerome let out a wail of anguish.

Jeremiah feels his heart ripping into pieces. His stomach tightens up into painful knots and for the first time, he feels a sense of helplessness. What could he do to help Jerome? "Jerome..." Jeremiah pressed a kiss to the top of his brother's head. "Shhh it's okay." He kissed Jerome's ear. "I'm here for you." Another kiss to a tear-stained cheekbone. "You're safe Jerome, I'll protect you." One more kiss to the forehead.

The affectionate words and gentle kisses calm Jerome down. He stops shaking and no longer makes any sounds, besides the uneven breathing.

Jeremiah cups his brother's face and pulls him back enough so the two can look at each other. "You don't have to tell me about it right now but know this..." He pressed his forehead to Jerome's own. "I love you Jerome."

Jerome cries silent tears while meeting his brother's gaze. He can't shake the fear off but he welcomes the warmth the words provide. "I love you too, Miah."

That night the 2 brothers cuddle underneath the blankets but in a way that's new for the both of them. Jeremiah is on his back while Jerome practically lays on top of his brother. Jerome has his face pressed to Jeremiah's neck, both arms are wrapped securely around his sibling. Occasionally Jerome whimpers in his sleep and Jeremiah would respond with a kiss to his brother's forehead. Jeremiah kept one arm around his brother and the other stroked up and down through red hair. Jerome finds comfort in his brother's scent and touch, and it's enough to allow him to fall asleep. Jeremiah eventually falls asleep too, but only after he's certain Jerome is asleep and won't stir from a bad memory or nightmare.

Within the next few days, the Valeska brothers, among the other circus children, notice that someone from their age group is missing. Her name is Margaret, AKA Maggie, and somehow she's gone missing but nobody appears to notice or care. The adults dodge questions and Maggie's own father turns into an anti-social hermit. After the 4th day, his trailer and car disappear from Haly's Circus. Gossip and rumors suggest Maggie ran away to find her biological mom and the turmoil forces Maggie's dad to pack up and go look for her. That didn't sit right with the kids, so they decided to have their own meeting on the subject.

There's 13 kids in total, the oldest being 15 and the youngest being 4. They all meet underneath the animal tent and are seated in a circle on the ground.

"Yeah I think my mom is lying....I heard her talking to another lady and she said the word 'slave' when Maggie was brought up." Curtis said.

"Slave?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain about that?"

Curtis nodded, "Yup, pretty sure I heard slave. When they caught me listening they changed the topic."

The youngest child, Lisa, is running around the group and pretending to play duck-duck-goose with them.

Ryan tried to grab Lisa's arm, "BE QUIET!"

Lisa dodged Ryan's hand and she ran away giggling.

Jerome glanced up and he held out his arms to the child.

Lisa smiled at Jerome and she eagerly went up to him and hugged him.

Jerome pulled Lisa into a tight hug before lifting her and making her sit in his lap.

Lisa seems content in Jerome's lap and she played with his right hand, studying the scraped up knuckles curiously.

Jeremiah looked across the circle at his brother, a slight smile forming.

"I think her dad sold her...." Penelope chimed in.

Curtis, Jerome, Ryan, and Jeremiah all whipped their heads and stared at Penelope.

The rest of the group was young, they didn't appear too concerned about Maggie's disappearance.

"Why...why would you say that?" Ryan asked, he was bewildered by the statement.

Penelope shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Did you....see or hear something?" Jerome asked.

Penelope seems hesitant to share any more information.

Jeremiah is seated next to her. He reached up and gently touched her arm, "It's okay. You can tell us.... Maybe you'll end up saving one of our lives if you share what you know."

Penelope raised her gaze and stared into Jeremiah's eyes. She considered the words and gave a thoughtful nod. "Okay.... Last week I was outside with Mr. Sparkles, he needed to use the bathroom but it was REALLY early...3:00am? 3:30am? I don't remember the exact time."

Jerome listened attentively, Mr. Sparkles....what a funny name for a Pomeranian pooch.

"I...I saw Owen with a bunch of guys I didn't recognize, outsiders...they looked drunk."

Jerome feels his heart sink.

Jeremiah catches the subtle change in Jerome's expression. Wait, did this have something to do with Jerome's emotional breakdown last week? Jeremiah never did find out what happened that night, Jerome refused to discuss it and Jeremiah didn't push him to.

"Anyway they were talking about buying a kid....said they needed a boy but if the girl was cute enough, they would take her." Penelope fidgeted with the end of her dress. "I thought they were talking about animals... I didn't know they were talking about real people. I grabbed Mr. Sparkles and went back inside. When I looked out the window one more time, I saw them heading to Maggie's trailer."

Curtis shook his head, "Shit.... Did you tell your mom Penelope?"

"Yes! I told her a few days ago and she told me to quit making up lies or else she'd give me the belt....I haven't told anyone else but you guys." Penelope sighed.

"I believe you." Jerome said.

Everybody looked at Jerome.

The redhead continued, "I think we all need to carry weapons from now on." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a switchblade. He flicked it open to show a recently sharpened blade.

Penelope's eyes widened in fear.

Ryan and Curtis gawked at the weapon.

The other little kids gazed in awe.

Jeremiah is the only one without emotion.

"I'm serious...If Owen can sell out Maggie, what do you think he'll do to us?" With the flick of his wrist, the blade retracted back into it's protective case.

Lisa was bored again. She climbed out of Jerome's lap and went over to sit next to her friend.

Jerome got to his feet and tucked the switchblade in his pocket. "Just a suggestion, do whatever the hell you want. I, for one, will not be sold as someone's personal slave. I'd rather die." He turned and walked out of the tent.

Jeremiah scrambled to his feet and followed after his brother. He caught up to Jerome and reached out to grab his shoulder. "Wait."

Jerome flinched and he turned around to grab Jeremiah's wrist. He squeezed tightly.

Jeremiah bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noise.

Some of the circus kids exited the tent.

"Miah..." The anger in Jerome's eyes faded and he quickly let go. "Sorry....don't sneak up on me like that, I don't wanna end up hurting you."

"Even if you did, I wouldn't love you any less." Jeremiah rubbed his wrist, "Jerome you have to tell me.....did Owen and those men do something to you?"

Jerome stared into his brother's eyes without uttering a single word.

Those eyes said enough and Jeremiah moved closer. He wrapped his arms around Jerome and hugged him.

Jerome rested his chin on Jeremiah's shoulder. He placed his hands on Jeremiah's lower back, a slight chuckle pushed past his lips. "Heh, thought you said NO public affection when others are around."

Jeremiah smiled, "Shut up....I make the rules and I can very well break them."

* * *

 

Lila sure knew how to pick them. Or, maybe she didn't have a criteria at all. As long as booze was involved, she'd roll over and spread her legs for anyone.

For the most part, Jerome and Jeremiah can deal with her string of lovers. When the booze was gone, Jerome gladly showed the men out. Sometimes, Jeremiah would bore them with a synopsis on his current favorite book and the guys would simply excuse themselves and dart out the door. Occasionally, they did meet some real weirdos but the two siblings watched out for each other, especially when the men were violent drunks.

Lila staggered in around 1:00am with a large, burly looking fellow. The guy had a thick beard, a tattered leather jacket, and tattoos in every available spot on his body except for the face. He disappeared into the back bedroom with Lila and a half a gallon of Nikolai.

"Jesus, you think those two can finish that off?" Jerome was laying on the mattress with his arms folded underneath his head.

Jeremiah was sketching in his notebook, more random schematics on buildings. "Mmm, my guess is both will pass out before they reach the halfway mark."

"Hah, think so?" Jerome yawned and stretched out on the bed. "When he leaves, yer gonna turn that lamp off and come snuggle with me."

"Very well." Jeremiah scribbled out an error.

An hour passes before the bedroom door opens. The man walks out with just his jeans on and the bottle of Nikolai in his right hand. He paused in the kitchen and set the alcohol down on the counter. He stared at Jerome and Jeremiah, "Shouldn't you little shits be in bed?"

Jerome rolls over onto his side to address the older male. "Valeska house rules, don't fall asleep before the guests."

The man snorts at the response. "That's a stupid rule....lemme guess, you can't sleep either huh?" The man eyes Jeremiah.

Something about the way the man leered at Jeremiah made Jerome's chest burn with anger. He shifted into a sitting position and pushed his right hand underneath a pillow. "Lemme guess, good ol' Lila the whore passed out on ya? If yer lookin' to put your cock inside another Valeska then I suggest you check the 5th trailer down."

Jeremiah closed his notebook. The tension in the air made him feel sick with worry. He didn't acknowledge the man or his crude words.

"Now is that anyway to talk about your mother?" The intoxicated man glared at Jerome. "I outta teach you a lesson boy, on how to respect your elders." He reached up and started unfastening his belt.

"Yeah? Well I ain't so good at paying attention." Jerome wrapped his fingers around the switchblade hidden under the pillow.

"It's alright, it'll be more physical then oral..." The belt dropped to the floor.

Jerome waited.

Jeremiah held his breath.

The man lunged at Jerome.

Jerome pulled out the switchblade but he didn't anticipate how fast the other guy was. The blade was knocked out of his grip and Jerome gagged when a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

Using his bigger size and weight, the man kept Jerome pinned to the mattress. One hand gripped the redhead's neck while the other stroked up and down his left hip. He kept his knees pressed to Jerome's thighs, further immobilizing him. "Bet your tighter then your mama huh? Tell you what, I'll fuck you first and then have your brother go down on me. How's that sound for a lesson?"

"F....fuck....you." Jerome said through choked whispers.

Jeremiah bolted from his seat and nobody noticed him digging through the top kitchen cupboard. He retrieved a clear plastic bottle that was full of blue liquid and twisted the cap off. He poured the contents into the Nikoai bottle then quickly shook it up to dispense it equally. Jeremiah stashed the other bottle away and lifted up the half a gallon of vodka. "How about we do it the other way?"

The man glanced over his shoulder at Jeremiah when he spoke.

Jeremiah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He stared at the older male and pretended to look nervous. "I want you to fuck me first, I'm a virgin and.... I wan't to feel your cock inside me."

If Jerome wasn't choking on his own saliva, he would've gasped and yelled at his brother for intervening in such a horrible way.

The man eyes Jeremiah up and down like a hungry predator. He lets go of the other sibling and gets to his feet, only to approach Jeremiah and rip the alcohol from his hands. "You're prettier then your mama, I'll give you that."

The words repulse Jeremiah and he tastes bitter acid as a result. He keeps his wits about him and reaches up, his fingers tentatively tracing over the buttons on his shirt. "Would you like me to strip for you?"

"Fuck yeah...take it all off pretty boy." The man raised the bottle to his lips and took a couple of large swigs.

Jerome frantically searched for his blade.

Jeremiah nods and he starts to unbutton his shirt, one by one they fall undone.

The man watches, almost mesmerized by Jeremiah's movements. He takes another drink of vodka, by now his taste buds are completely numb and he doesn't notice the lingering chemical taste on his tongue.

Jerome located his switchblade. He gripped it, stood up, and began inching closer to the man.

Jeremiah glanced over at his brother and shook his head.

Jerome stopped moving. He's confused by the gesture....

The man followed Jeremiah's gaze and he turned around to face Jerome. He looked a the knife and laughed, "Fuck you gonna do with a knife kid? Huh? You know how to use that thing or do I have to show-" He trails off and violently starts coughing.

Jerome and Jeremiah watch in stunned silence.

The alcohol is carelessly tossed aside before the man collapsed to his knees. He's grabbing at his throat while continuing to cough uncontrollably. His body twitched, followed by throwing up blood all over the floor.

"Jerome!" Jeremiah went around the man and dashed out the door.

Jerome grabbed a blanket off the mattress and followed his brother outside.

The twins would find themselves sitting on top of Paul Cicero's trailer. It's close enough for them to keep eye on the trailer. Some time has passed and they had yet to see their mother or her suitor emerge.

Jeremiah is positioned between his brother's legs and he leans back against a warm chest.

Jerome has the blanket draped over him and Jeremiah. He kept his arms around his brother, holding him protectively and securely. "What did you put in that guy's drink?"

"I believe it was oven cleaner or quite possibly toilet bowl cleaner." Jeremiah looked up and pressed a kiss to Jerome's jaw. "You were very brave back there."

"Pfft....more like very dumb. Next time I wont sit there and wait." Jerome smiled a little at the kiss.

"Nonsense. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had time to poison his drink." Jeremiah closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Jerome's shoulder.

"That's true I guess....you think he's dead?" Jerome inquired.

"I sure hope so. Mother can deal with that mess in the morning." Jeremiah yawned. "We really need our own place Jerome."

"Yeah, we do....hmm." Jerome rested his chin on top of Jeremiah's head, "I'll talk to Paul about it, whenever he wakes up."

"Okay..." Jeremiah said sleepily. Before he knew it, he was asleep in his brother's arms.

* * *

 

The first few weeks in their new trailer is absolute bliss. Granted it was a used trailer with a used queen-size bed but for Jerome and Jeremiah, it's paradise. They no longer have to deal with their mother's unrelenting nagging or her questionable bed mates.

Everything was going great, up until Jerome caught the first cold of the summer season.

Jerome didn't get sick often but when he did, it was BAD. He suffered from a fever, constant nausea and vomiting, aches and pains, coughing fits, and his nose wouldn't stop gushing like a goddamn water fountain.

Jeremiah manages to get over-the-counter cold medication but nothing really works for Jerome. He's always been that way, medication either had little or no effect on him. Jeremiah stays beside Jerome's side and gets him whatever he needs. He also uses ice packs and cold baths to keep Jerome's fever from spiking up. It's a frightening ordeal but he stays collective and calm.

One evening, on the 5th day of being sick, Jerome complains about the fever.

"Let's get you into a cold bath." Jeremiah insisted.

"No....no more baths." Jerome started stripping his clothes off. "Just....open a window, or something."

"Hm...." Jeremiah isn't pleased with the protest but he doesn't want to fight his brother. He walks over to the bedroom window and pushes it open.

Meanwhile, Jerome removes all of his clothes until he's naked. He laid back down on the bed and groaned in discomfort. "So hot."

Jeremiah sighed and he moved over to the edge of the bed. He was worried that his brother's fever might be rising again. He leaned over and pressed the palm of his hand against Jerome's forehead.

Jerome purred happily, "Miah...your hand feels nice and cold."

Definitely warmer then before. Jeremiah pulled his hand back, "Jerome....you need to take a cold bath or shower."

"Nope...." Jerome said stubbornly.

"....What if your fever spikes again? What if you pass out? Do you really want to leave me here all alone?" Jeremiah resorts to a guilt trip.

"Drama queen...." Jerome mumbled. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at his brother with a crooked, sleepy smile. "Just strip all of your clothes off and hold me. You can cool me down Miah."

Jeremiah blinks and considers the suggestion.

"Hehe....I'm joking." Jerome closed his eyes.

Seeing as how he had no other options, Jeremiah took off his glasses and set them down on a nearby nightstand. He peeled off his sweater vest first, followed by the polo shirt. Then, he unzipped his pants and pushed them down. He stepped out of his underwear and pants, leaving just his socks on as he crawled onto the bed.

Jerome opened his eyes when he felt Jeremiah's cold body press against his feverish one. "Miah?? I wasn't serious when I-"

"Take it or leave it." Jeremiah interrupted. He positioned himself over his brother's body and rested against his chest. He actually enjoyed the warmth radiating off Jerome's body.

".....I'll take it." Jerome wrapped his arms around his brother.

Jeremiah leaned up and pressed his lips to Jerome's neck. "Don't go getting any ideas now....this is strictly for your health."

"Mhmm...whatever you say Miah~" Jerome closed his eyes and sighed happily. He loved how cold Jeremiah's skin felt and he already felt a 100 times better. Jerome fell asleep within minutes and it was the first time he was able to sleep through the night without waking up to cough or vomit his guts out.

With the pleasant warmth and comforting sound of Jerome's heartbeat against his ear, Jeremiah falls asleep after his brother does.

The following morning Jerome woke up to sunlight filtering in though the window and blinding him in the face. He squinted and looked down to see Jeremiah sleeping on his chest. "It wasn't a dream..." Jerome mumbled. He smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on top of Jeremiah's head. If it wasn't for the morning wood that needed tending to, he would've gone back to sleep. Jerome gently nudged his brother onto the bed before sitting up and scooting to the edge. His sickness must've broke because during the duration he couldn't rub one out, he was far too ill. Now, however, he had a full blown erection between his legs. Jerome stole a quick glance at his brother's naked body and then he looked away. Fingers wrap around his cock and he leans over the edge of the bed, quietly stroking himself.

The noticeable lack of warmth is what stirs Jeremiah from his sleep. He opens his eyes and stares at Jerome's freckled back. It takes him a few moments to figure out what Jerome is doing hunched over the bed... "Need any help?"

Jerome froze.

Jeremiah sat up and he crawled up behind his brother. He kissed the back of Jerome's neck, "Don't let me stop you."

Jerome shivered from the kiss. "U-usually yer asleep when I'm doing this..."

"Am I?" Jeremiah scooted to the edge of the bed and sat next to the other male. "Do you dream about me?"

Jerome nodded, "Yeah...all the time."

Jeremiah smiled at the answer and he reached over and trailed a finger over Jerome's hard length.

Jerome's breath hitched.

"Can I?" Jeremiah leaned close and brushed his lips along the other's neck.

"Hell yeah..." Jerome lowered his hand to the bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Jeremiah wrapped his hand around Jerome's cock and squeezed. He started pumping his hand up and down, while twisting his wrist when he neared the base. His lips parted and teeth grazed across Jerome's neck. He started sucking and biting lightly, tenderly providing affection but not enough to leave noticeable marks.

"Oooh fuck~" Jerome's head lulled back and he started to thrust his hips against Jeremiah's hand.

Jeremiah is surprisingly turned on by Jerome's voice. He kissed the other's neck and whispered, "Could you do me too?"

Jerome doesn't answer but instead he raised his left hand and slipped it between his brother's thighs. He gripped Jeremiah's cock and teased the slit by running his thumb over it, smearing pre-cum in the process.

"Nnn!" Jeremiah bucked his hips.

Jerome smirked and began stroking his hand up and down Jeremiah's length.

Jeremiah nuzzled his face against Jerome's neck, a soft moan escaping his lips.

The Valeska brothers build up a steady rhythm that mirrors one another. Each one moves their hands and their hips in sync, Jerome's moans are loud and needy while Jeremiah tries to muffle his voice against his brother's neck. It takes no more then a couple of minutes for the twins to reach their climax. When they do, both of them shudder and tremble violently against each other's hands. This time, Jeremiah cries out from sexual bliss.

Jerome suddenly pulled away and he attacked his brother with a kiss.

"Mmph!" Jeremiah placed his hands against Jerome's chest. In a moment of weakness, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. There's something powerful and moving about sharing an intimate kiss with his sibling. It's as though sparks are ignited at the touch of their lips and waves of electricity surge though every nerve and fiber that makes up Jeremiah's body.

Jerome pushed his brother down onto the bed and climbed over him.

Jeremiah is lost in the moment that he doesn't protest.

Jerome pushed his tongue inside Jeremiah's mouth while rolling his hips forward and rubbing his arousal against his bother's own.

Jeremiah gasped against the kiss. He grabs Jerome by his shoulders and squeezed tightly until his fingernails dug into the flesh. He finally jerked his head away to speak, "Jerome stop!"

Puzzled, Jerome stopped moving his hips. He looked down at Jeremiah, "What's wrong?" There was pain in his shoulders but it was tolerable.

"This....this is wrong." Jeremiah's eyebrows furrowed as though he was equally confused. "I...I have one more rule."

Jerome sighed, his body slumped, and he rested his head against Jeremiah's chest. "Okay...what rule is that?"

"Well...if we're going to...go further then a hand job, then I think we should do it with clothes on." Jeremiah said.

"Uh...I think that defeats the purpose Miah." Jerome remained where he was, completely relaxed against his brother.

"That's just it. I don't think we should go further, not for a long time. I don't want either of us rushing into a physical relationship just for the sake of convenience."

"Convenience?" Jerome repeated the word aloud. He raised his head and looked down at Jeremiah. "I would never, _ever_ , do anything to you out of convenience. I love you Miah and if sex is off the table then I'm fine with that."

Jeremiah smiled and he reached up and cupped his brother's face. "What on earth did I do to deserve you?" He stroked his thumbs up and down those well defined cheekbones. "I love you Jerome."

Jerome returned the loving smile and kissed his brother on the cheek. "But uh...could you give me another hand job?"

Jeremiah chuckled and nodded. "Roll over then."

* * *

 

Jerome Valeska is on the cusp of manhood. He's only 13 years old but everyday physical labor has him developing muscle mass in all the right places. Constant exposure to the sun and natural elements has lightened his hair and polished his skin with a nice gold hue. He only ever tans and never seems to get sunburned. During those summer months his freckles disappear against the dark skin. In contrast, his emerald eyes are far more vibrant and visible from far away. He's stronger, faster, and taller then most teenagers his age. He's become one of the most reliable circus handlers that Owen proudly calls upon when a job needs to be done quickly. Jerome sticks to a casual set of clothes, his go-to look for EVERYTHING includes torn jeans, muscle shirts, and black leather work boots; his attire reflects his carefree personality. He keeps his hair short and never bothers to fix it, the unkempt hair and numerous scars painting his body adds to the alluring mystery that is Jerome Valeska. That perfect, porcelain smile swoons the younger audience and makes grown women squirm. Yes, everyone who comes across Jerome knows he's going to be a heartthrob in another year or so.

Jeremiah Valeska isn't as pretty as Jerome, at least, in his own opinion. Lack of sunlight leaves his skin pale and smooth, not at all rough and calloused like Jerome. His hair is a deeper shade of crimson and it's constantly combed to the side, styled and perfect. Like his brother, Jeremiah has grown taller and is beginning to fill out his body. He's nowhere near as masculine as Jerome but they are fairly close in weight and size, Jerome being heavier due to muscle mass. Jeremiah is all about appearances and he prefers to be neat and tidy at ALL times. His clothing options consist of polo shirts, long sleeved (or short sleeved) dress shirts, sweaters and sweater vests, dress pants, classic oxford suede shoes, and a crisp paisley tie to wrap up the professional look. Jeans and other harsh material do NOT grace his body and fortunately for him, he can afford to buy nice clothes and build on his collection of books.

Jeremiah is not a lazy fool, he might not engage in hard labor like his brother but he does earn money in other ways. Owen, the founder and oh-so-glorious leader of Haly's circus is a HORRIBLE bookkeeper. His math skills are sub par at best and he was close to disbanding the circus because of financial loss. Jeremiah approached Owen over a year ago to offer his services and he made an impossible promise about raising the net worth on Haly's Circus by tenfold. With nothing left to lose, Owen handed all of the financial responsibility and management to Jeremiah. Making good on his promise, Jeremiah delivered outstanding results in just 6 months time. He made a strict budgeting plan that limited how many supplies they needed to stock up on to get through the year. He located cheaper vendors, secured low and cost effective deals, and increased revenue by adjusting prices at the circus. By the end of the year, everyone at the circus saw a 20% increase in pay and of course, Jeremiah collected the necessary fees for himself by providing a much needed service. 

Women found Jeremiah's financial stability and intelligence attractive, whereas they lusted after Jerome for his body. 

Jeremiah disliked the attention but Jerome reveled in it. 

Sometimes, Jeremiah feels irritated that his brother could so casually flirt with everyone. Not that he can blame other people for swooning over Jerome... He was perfect and with each passing year, he grew more desirable. Jeremiah felt mixture of jealousy and apprehension, what if Jerome's feelings were to change one day? No, that couldn't happen...WOULD'NT happen. Jerome _loves_ Jeremiah, he said it himself that there could be no others. That thought alone brings little comfort to Jeremiah Valeska but he doesn't express his concern with anyone.

Rosalie Nunez and her family joined the circus half a year ago. Their inclusion meant more laborers and Rosalie's petite figure earned her a spot with the performers. She was no acrobat but she could dance. Often times there was no need for dance moves, she could casually stroll down the sidewalk in a skimpy leotard and end up leading hordes of men back to the circus. It was deceitful and manipulative but Rosalie didn't mind flaunting her assets for attention. She was beautiful and she knew it. That raven black hair, chocolate toned skin, and piercing blue eyes made her an exotic attraction. She was only 17 years of age but her body oozed sexual appeal and womanhood, most of the men at the circus could hardly concentrate when she was around. 

Rosalie had her eye on a certain ginger teen and she made her intentions known by openly flirting with the male while he was working.

Jerome disregarded Rosalie when he was busy but during his breaks, he was forced to partake in awkward small talk with the persistent girl. If he could, Jerome would disappear with the other men for a cigarette break but Rosalie always managed to butt in during conversations that had nothing to do with her. 

Dinner time consists of two pots of soup; spicy chili on the left and homemade chicken noodle on the right. Some of the older women whipped up homemade buns with a cinnamon butter glaze on top. 

Jerome is ecstatic when he sees the homemade bread. He actually cuts in line to get near the front and load up on a dozen buns, he didn't care for soup right now. 

Jeremiah waits patiently in line and when it's his turn, he fills a bowl with chicken noodle soup and takes 1 homemade bun. He walked over to the table where Jerome was sitting and took a seat right next to him, on his right side. Jeremiah sits close enough to where his left leg brushes against Jerome's right, physical contact was a must when they were around other people. Jeremiah was sick of gossip and rumors pertaining to his brother's 'sex life' and if the circumstances were different, Jeremiah would silence the naysayers with the truth: Jerome was _his_ , nobody else could lay a finger on him. "Jerome you're going to a get a stomachache from all of that." 

"Yeah but it tastes soooo good~" Jerome was already working on his 4th bread roll. He tore it apart and stuffed piece after piece into his mouth, chewing noisily like a starved kid. Butter and cinnamon trickled down his chin and dripped onto his shirt and pants.

Jeremiah chuckled and shook his head, his brother still acted like he was 5. He was certain there were tums back in the trailer that could soothe an upset stomach later on. 

Rosalie appeared with a bowl of chili in one hand and a bread roll in the other. She climbed into the vacant seat on Jerome's left side. "Hello Jerome~" She said cheerfully.

"Fuck..." Jerome mumbled under his breath. This girl was IMPOSSIBLE to shake. He slurped down a piece of bread and didn't bother to look up from his plate. "Hey Rosalie." 

Jeremiah glanced at the girl known as 'Rosalie'. In the 6 months she'd been traveling with the circus, Jeremiah never physically met her. He came across her name when balancing out employee checks... She was kind of pretty. 

Rosalie giggled, "Oh wow you're a messy eater! Here let me get that." Rosalie gripped the end of her blue silk scarf and leaned against Jerome.

Jerome tensed up when he felt Rosalie's breasts pushing against his arm. 

Rosalie reached up and dabbed the material against Jerome's jaw and chin. "Aww it's cute how you eat, reminds me of el hermano menor, my little brother."

"Oh...that's nice." Jerome muttered.

Jeremiah bristled with anger but his placid expression didn't reflect his disdain for the Rosalie. He looked down and noticed a hand resting on Jerome's upper thigh, it was a little TOO close for comfort. "¿Podría amablemente quitarse las manos? Jerome es demasiado tímido para admitir que tiene problemas fronterizos."

Both Jerome and Rosalie look at Jeremiah in surprise. 

Jeremiah stared at Rosalie with an expectant look.

Rosalie leaned back in her seat and removed her hand from Jerome's thigh. "Is that true?" She shifted her gaze back to Jerome.

"Huh? What?" Jerome has NO fucking idea what Jeremiah said, and since when did he learn Spanish?!

"You have boundary issues? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rosalie blinked. 

"Uhhh....yeah, I do got boundary issues." Jerome nods, "In fact...it's acting up right now. I gotta go take a shit so if you'll excuse me...." Jerome got up from the table and he quickly left the area.

Jeremiah mentally face-palmed. 'Boundary issues Jerome, NOT stomach issues', he thought to himself.

Rosalie giggled at the strange departure. "Aww he's cute, and funny." She looked at Jerome's unfinished plate. "Maybe I should wrap these up and drop them off later."

Jeremiah's hand tightens around the spoon in his hand. He's looking at Rosalie and imagining himself gouging both her eyes out with a spoon. It would be easy, all he had to do was grab a fistful of long hair and hold her in place. He wouldn't have to apply too much pressure to dig the spoon underneath both eyeball sockets and rip the bulbous pieces of flesh. Oh her screams would fill Jeremiah with delight.

Rosalie picks up on the hostile vibe emanating from Jeremiah, prompting her to give a coy smile. "What's wrong? Something I said?"

Jeremiah stiffly nods his head. "Yes, everything you said...it would be considerably safer for you to leave Jerome alone."

There's a flash of spite in Rosalie's blue eyes but it disappears with a giggle. "How adorable! You're an overprotective brother, I get it. If a strange girl was interested in my brother I would be suspicious too." 

"No, you misunderstand my intentions." Jeremiah set the spoon down on the table and he turned his body to face Rosalie. "In layman's terms, I am protecting what's mine from heartless and conniving individuals such as yourself."

Realization dawns on Rosalie's face and instead of expressing revulsion and abborhence, she grins instead. "Ooohhh.....so it is _true_."

Jeremiah waited quietly, he's somewhat disturbed by Rosalie's reaction.

"I always wondered why Jerome was single.... Everyone here seems to think you and Jerome have some kind of weird relationship going on."

Jeremiah's heart rate quickened. "You're lying."

"No, not about this. This is some grotesque rumors, I wouldn't lie about two brothers fucking each other."

Jeremiah is in disbelief and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Watch your tongue."

The male's reaction confirmed Rosalie's initial suspicion. She lied about the circus rumors though but Jeremiah was easy to manipulate. "Heh, maybe Jerome will watch it for me? You might have some emotional relationship going on but you're not satisfying him physically. I've been around men all my life to know when someone is sexually starved."

Jeremiah blinks, he doesn't know what to make of Rosalie's observation. 'Sexually starved?', he thought, 'Is it true?' 

Rosalie can see the other male questioning himself. She scoots closer so she's seated right next to Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah doesn't move, part of him is curious to know what else she has to say about Jerome.

Rosalie leaned up and pressed her lips against Jeremiah's ear. She whispers softly, "If I had Jerome... I would throw him down on the floor and rip his clothes off. Men like a dominant woman, a woman who _takes_ what she wants. I'd sit on his hard cock next and ride him all night long, even if he tires out, I'll work him up into an erection again and again. He's so pent up I bet he could fill a tub with his sweet, hot cum."

The vivid imagery floods Jeremiah's head. He stops breathing and remains motionless.

"Know what all the guys like to hear? Doesn't matter how old they are, they all have daddy issues~" Rosalie smirked against Jeremiah's ear, "You getting hard yet? I know you're picturing yourself on Jerome's cock and when you're riding him....be sure to call him daddy. Tell daddy how much you love him and his big cock, that he needs to hurry and fill you up with his cum. It gets men off _every_ , _single_ , _time_." 

Psychological warfare, not something Jeremiah was accustomed to. He didn't expect Rosalie to be the kind of person she was... Fearless, experienced, but naive. She was treading on unknown territory and this circus....this circus was HIS and Jeremiah would remind her of her place. The anger slowly deflates and he turns his body back to face the table. He crossed his right leg over his left to hide the tent in his pants. "Leave."

Rosalie smiled and got up from the table. She picked up her bowl of chili and nodded politely to Jeremiah. "Te veo luego gilipollas." She giggled and wandered off to another table.

"Bitch...." Jeremiah glared at his food. He was pissed off and couldn't bring himself to eat. He stood up and threw away his untouched food. Swiftly, he made his way back to the trailer, scowling the whole way.

Jerome was already at the trailer, digging through different cupboards in search of something else to eat. Those 6 bread rolls didn't fill him up and if it wasn't for Rosalie, he might've stayed longer and tried a bowl of soup. He set a cup of noodles down, the spicy kind, on the kitchen counter. He started looking for an empty pot when he heard the door open. He looked over as Jeremiah entered, "Hey where'd you put the pots?"

Jeremiah approached his brother and he reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Miah?..." Jerome can see the outrage in his brother's eyes. 

Jeremiah pushed his brother back, forcing him up against the kitchen wall.

Jerome grunted from the sudden impact and he placed his hands on Jeremiah's arms. "What's wrong with y-"

Jeremiah cut him off by kissing him. 

Not only does the kiss shock Jeremiah, because it's full lip-to-lip contact, but it's the manner in which Jeremiah was behaving that shook Jerome to the core. 

The kiss is anything but sweet. It's filled with indignation, hostility, and cruelty. 

Teeth clash and grind against each other nosily. 

Jerome doesn't understand nor does he care to. He put his hands on Jeremiah's hips and pulled him close. 

Jeremiah bites down on Jerome's tongue.

"AH!" Jerome pulled away from the kiss, tasting iron on his tongue.

Jeremiah could feel blood on his bottom lip, prompting him to flick his tongue out and lap it up.

Jerome watches, the sight makes his cock twitch with interest.

Wasting no more time, Jeremiah pulled his brother from the wall and he shoved him to the hard floor.

Jerome tries to maneuver in a way that won't result in his falling down, but he does anyway. He lands on his butt first, followed by a hard shove that forces him down on his back. Fearful, Jerome looked up at his brother.

Jeremiah doesn't look like himself. His hair is a mess and his glasses fog up from the heat in his body and face. He removed the glasses and carefully set them own on the kitchen counter. "Your pants, take them off right now."

"My pants?"

"NOW!" Jeremiah snarled.

Jerome flinched at the backlash. He listened, unzipped his pants, and pushed them down to his ankles. His work boots are on, preventing him from pushing his pants any further; as instructed, the pants come off but he's left his boxer briefs alone. 

Jeremiah unfastened his belt and removed his pants, making sure to leave his underwear on. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of the brown dress pants. He stared down at Jerome and smirked at the sight. His brother looked so vulnerable like that and the slight fear in his eyes was a turn on. Jeremiah lowered himself over Jerome's lap and he sat down on his brother's groin. He leaned over and cupped his brother's face and he gave a few experimental hip thrusts.

Jerome's breath hitched and he reached up and grabbed Jeremiah by his hips. He dug his fingernails into the soft pale skin, causing Jeremiah to groan from the sharp pain. 

"Oooh, I love you so much daddy~" It took every ounce of self-control to say that without cracking a smile. It sounded even more ridiculous out loud then inside his head. Why the fuck did he let Rosalie get under his skin? Jeremiah kept his eyes closed, just in case Jerome laughed or teased him.

Did Jeremiah just...call him daddy? Jerome is almost positive he didn't hear his brother correctly. "Again..." Jerome mumbled and he rolled his hips in slow, hard circles. He could feel Jeremiah's hard cock against his own. "Say it again Miah."

Jeremiah feels his heart flutter and he starts moving his hips in the opposite direction, the friction is immense. He can hear the uncertainty in his brother's voice, and it fuels him with confidence. "Daddy I love you.... and I love your big cock~" 

"Fuck." The words do something to Jerome. He slid his hands up along Jeremiah's back, only to shove his fingernails into the pale flesh and drag down. He left deep red welts down his brother's back and at the same time he bucked his hips aggressively.

The painful scratching has Jeremiah seeing stars. "Hurts so good...." He whispered, a needy moan following. He felt Jerome's pace change, it was faster and harder. Jeremiah was on the verge of his climax. He forced his eyes open and pressed his forehead to Jerome's own. He lowered his hands from his brother's face and wrapped them around his neck instead. He held his sibling close, eyes locked on these familiar emerald orbs. "Daddy will you fill me up?"

Jerome swallowed and nods, he can't tear his gaze away from his brother. "Yes, daddy will fill you~" Jerome returned his hands to Jeremiah's hips and he made sure to hold him in place so he wouldn't fall. He positioned his feet on the floor and gave a hard thrust upward, lifting both his body and Jeremiah's from the kitchen floor.

"Ahhh~" Jeremiah is unexpectedly thrilled when Jerome lifted him. "Please daddy, please cum inside me!"

That was it. Those words and sensual voice push Jerome over the edge. His muscles flex and tighten as he humped his brother into submission. There's no distinct pattern or pace, he just wants to fuck Jeremiah's brains out at that point. 

Jeremiah gives up on moving and instead kisses his brother.

Jerome's lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside the other male's mouth.

Jeremiah groaned into the kiss and within seconds, his hips involuntarily jerked forward and he came all over himself.

Jerome felt the hot wet sensation soak into his boxer briefs and he gave a few more hard thrusts until his muscles suddenly tightened up. The pressure in his lower abdomen released, followed by his cock twitching and releasing copious ropes of thick cum. Jerome cried out against his brother's mouth from the overpowering climax.

The two fall motionless.

Jeremiah rests his head on Jerome's shoulder.

Jerome stares up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Both men cling to one another.

They're covered in each other's mess but neither seem to mind. 

"What was that about?" Jerome asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked innocently.

"This...the whole marching in here and hate fucking the shit out of me." Jerome said.

"Oh...it wasn't hate fucking." Jeremiah mumbled.

"Well whatever it was, you were vicious Miah....and the whole daddy thing, I mean I like it. It's hot but you've never called me that before. Why now?" Jerome gently poked an index finger in Jeremiah's side.

The touch tickles and makes Jeremiah twitch. "Fine, I'll tell you...but don't laugh at me" Jeremiah pressed his face against Jerome's warm neck.

"Okay, promise." Jerome stroked a hand up and down Jeremiah's lower back.

"I was... _am_....jealous of all the attention Rosalie Nunez was giving you. I thought, maybe, you would prefer her over me... Admittedly, I came here wanting to fuck the hate and anger out of my system." 

Jerome smiled and he turned his head to kiss Jeremiah's forehead. "Aww, Miah... You don't gotta worry about me and Rosalie. I'm not interested in her at all. You're perfect for me~"

"She has blue eyes....if I recall you have an affinity towards people with blue eyes." Jeremiah countered.

"You think I'm gonna leave you for a set of blue peepers?" Jerome laughed gently but it's a kind, good-natured laugh. "Miah, that's not gonna happen. I gotta say though...you're insanely hot when you're jealous. I think I'm gonna start hitting on more crazy women to see if I can get you to hate fuck me some more."

"Fuck you, asshole." Jeremiah growled.

"Hehe, I love you too." Jerome nuzzled another kiss against his brother's forehead. 

Days go by and when Friday rolls around, Jeremiah Valeska dispenses payroll to the circus crew. Of course, he's not particularly happy to see Rosalie in line but he greets her with a fake smile and hands her a white envelope. 

Rosalie took the envelope with a wink. "What kind of movies does Jerome like? I'd like to treat him out."

Jeremiah doesn't bat an eye at the flirtatious suggestion. His smile faded and he shrugged, motioning for her to step aside, "Next."

"See ya later Miah~" Rosalie cooed and she wandered away.

Jeremiah had just about had enough of the vulgar girl. Her advances towards Jerome have increased and they appear to grow more bold each time. Jerome expressed his concern that the girl might very well drug him and rape him if he's not careful. Jerome is only joking and means to rile up some jealousy from his sibling, but to Jeremiah, it's the final straw. He doesn't like this empty pit in his stomach, it causes physical discomfort whenever he sees or hears about Rosalie Nunez. 

Later that evening, both Jerome and Jeremiah are seated outside their trailer in a couple of blue lawn chairs. It's way too humid and hot inside the trailer to relax. Jerome has jean shorts on and nothing else. Jeremiah has a button up floral printed dress shirt, short sleeved, with black dress slacks and leather sandals. 

Jerome is sipping on a beer while Jeremiah reads quietly to himself.

"Hey there cutie~" Rosalie called. 

Jerome raised his beer as some kind of greeting. "What's up?"

"Aww don't you two look darling, like an old married couple." Rosalie stood in front of the two. She was dawning a pair of short daisy dukes with a red spaghetti top. 

Jeremiah ignores the comment.

Jerome grins, "Ya think so? Guess I'm the old fart of a husband drinking beer all the time."

Rosalie laughs, a little too loudly. "Hahaha! That's funny!" Rosalie tapped her fingers on her green purse. "Say, umm....me and a couple of friends are going out bar hopping tonight. Do you guys wanna join us?"

Jeremiah snorts at the offer.

Rosalie shot a glare at Jeremiah.

"Mmm sounds fun but I'm gonna turn in early tonight." Jerome leaned back in his seat and crossed his right leg over his left. 

"Aww....are you sure?" Rosalie pouted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though." Jerome waved his other hand. 

"Okay...well, maybe we can hang out tomorrow if you're not too busy?" Rosalie said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I'll check my day planner." Jerome said.

Rosalie giggled and she waved to Jerome before taking off at a light jog to catch up with her friends; they were going to carpool to the nearest city.

"Your day planner?" Jeremaih inquired.

"Like that one?" Jerome reached over and he rested his hand on Jeremiah's thigh. "C'mere wife and give me a kiss."

"No." Jeremiah turned the page in his book.

"Get me another beer?" Jerome asked with a grin.

"Get it yourself." 

"Woman if you don't get up and get me a goddamn beer!"

Jeremiah threw his book at Jerome's face.

Jerome dodged it by leaping out of the chair. He started laughing hysterically when Jeremiah got up to throw the lawn chair at him. 

It's a common practice for the younger circus crew to race into the city on payday and spend it all on gambling or drinking. Rosalie, among several others, bar hop through the city until closing time. When they arrive back to grounds, it's 4:00am in the morning. Rosalie is drunk but functional enough to stagger back to her trailer and slip the key into the lock. She's surprised to find the door unlocked and figures her little brother forgot to lock it again. She would scold him, later, right now she was desperate for a bed. Rosalie pulled the door open and she noticed a peculiar stain on the carpet floor. Not wanting to wake anyone, she used her cell phone to illuminate the dark space.

A red pool of liquid soaks the carpet.... Random splatters lead towards the living room. 

"What the...." Rosalie hazy mind tries to process what the red substance is. "Is that....blood?"

Somebody whimpers from the dark living room.

Rosalie looks up just as a lamp flickers on in the corner of the room.

There's a boy sitting in the center of the floor on a wooden chair. His legs and arms are bound to the sides of the chair with rope and there's thick layers of duct tape across his mouth. 

"Miguel?" Rosalie gasps and her phone drops.

Jeremiah Valeska walks away from the corner lamp and he stands right behind the 11 year old boy. In his right hand he's holding a switchblade and in the other a glass syringe full of blue liquid. "If you scream I will kill your little brother with this." He waved the syringe around and then prodded the sharp tip against the boy's neck.

Miguel whimpers again, tears are streaming down his face. 

"Okay...okay, I won't scream." Rosalie raises her hands, "Who...who's blood is that? Where are my parents?"

Jeremiah sighs impatiently and he points the switchblade over past Rosalie's shoulders.

Feeling a sense of dread, Rosalie whips around to see their family dog mutilated and bleeding out on the carpet. 

"As for your parents, they're probably high on cocaine or still drinking. You know Owen.... The guy throws some pretty _wild_ parties on payday." 

Rosalie turns back around with tears in her eyes. "What do you want? Is it money? We hardly make enough as it is!"

"Ah, ah, ah, lower your voice." Jeremiah put his thumb over the plunger flange, the needle was positioned against the left side of Miguel's neck.

"I'm sorry...." Rosalie whispered.

"Know what's inside this syringe? It's a house cleaning chemical, toxic to humans but oh so easy to purchase. If I inject your brother he'll suffer a slow, painful death." A sadistic smile spread across Jeremiah's face.

Rosalie fell to her knees and she put her hands together, begging for Jeremiah to stop. "Por favor, no lastimes a mi hermano. Please tell me what you want, I'll do anything I swear."

"I want you to listen, can you do that?" Jeremiah tilted his head.

"Si, I can listen."

"Good, now, as I was saying...." Jeremiah looked down at young Miguel. "The chemicals are far too acidic for the human body. It will burn his throat as it descends into the stomach. Next, it will burn through the stomach lining and release acidic bile into the rest of his body. He might throw up blood if he doesn't pass out from excruciating pain. The organs will shut down, one by one, and he'll go into convulsive seizures. The last organ to go will be his brain but it will be a slow process. See the brain can survive for 6 minutes after the heart stops. He'll be fully aware of the pain in his body and as the brain dies, the last thing he'll ever feel is agonizing pain."

"Dios mío, tú eres el diablo...." Rosalie sobbed.

"The devil? Hm...I'm flattered." Jeremiah watched Rosalie. "There's a pair of scissors on your left, next to the T.V. Be a good sister and grab them."

Rosalie does as she's told. She picked up the scissors and looked back to Jeremiah. "I don't want to die."

"Oh my dear....I know and I would never dream of taking you away from your little brother. I'm sure he loves you very much.... Little brothers _adore_ their older siblings so much." 

"Is this about Jerome? Look I'll leave him alone if that's what-"

"One more interruption and it's adiós to Miguel's vital organs." Jeremiah frowned slightly.

"Sí lo siento" Rosalie nodded.

"Take the scissors and cut your hair as short as possible. You have 30 seconds." Jeremiah tapped his watch with the switchblade.

Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief. "But I-"

"30...."

"Please-"

"29...."

"I'm sorry..."

"28..."

Rosalie squeezed the scissors and started chopping away at her hair.

Jeremiah watched in amused silence.

When the 30 seconds are up, Rosalie is without her elegant long hair. Now it's an awful, short mess of random length pieces; it looked like a child hacked her hair off.

"Not bad, woudn't pay you to cut my hair."

Rosalie swallows the painful lump in her throat.

"One more thing...I want you take the scissors and using the sharp blade, mark yourself on your face. From you right eye to your jawline, any direction is fine." Jeremiah said.

Rosalie's hands shake as she opens up the scissors and raises the sharp edge to her face. She pressed it underneath her right eye and stared at Jeremiah and Miguel. She didn't move...she couldn't move...

Jeremiah stabbed the syringe needle into Miguel's shoulder.

Miguel's painful cries are muffled by the tape.

"MIGUEL!?" Rosalie screamed.

"Enough!" Jeremiah growled dangerously. "I haven't injected him....yet. Are you going to listen or do you want to watch your brother die?""

Rosalie is hyperventilating and she quickly shakes her head. "No....I can do it." She raised the scissors to her face again and pressed down. She cringed from the sharp pain and slowly dragged the sharp blade across her face; the cut went down her cheek, over her mouth, and ended on the left side of her face at the jawline. Blood poured out from the wound, causing her to drop the scissors on the floor.

"Excelente trabajo." Jeremiah stepped away from Miguel and he walked over to Rosalie. He stood in front of her and looked down. "I'm going to leave now but I want you to consider your next move carefully. I would suggest locating thread and a needle to stitch up that wound or you might bleed out. Also, be careful how you remove the syringe from Miguel's shoulder, the slightest pressure can inject some of the chemicals into his system." Jeremiah crouched down until he was eye-level with Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't look up at Jeremiah but she could feel his burning gaze.

"You can tell Owen what happened here tonight and when he comes to question me, I will deny having ever left my trailer for the past 24 hours. I was with Jerome and my loving brother will vouch for me. You also have alcohol on your breath sweetheart, makes you a less then credible witness." Jeremiah stood up. "You can try and turn Owen against me but who do you think he'll believe? His financial accountant he's known his ENTIRE life or....some slut he picked up at the Mexican border?"

Rosalie whimpers from the pain in her face.

Jeremiah chuckled and with a cheerful pep to his step, he left Rosalie's trailer and made his way back home.

People are whispering about a silent attacker who prowls the circus grounds at night. His latest victim was Rosalie Nunez and the poor girl isn't able to provide a good description on her attacker. The Nunez family is traumatized by the violent assault, they collect their last paychecks, pack up their belongings, and leave Haly's Circus for good.

* * *

 

Jeremiah is working on a small side project that his instructor gave him. He's only 13 but he's already taking college courses online, this particular project pertained to his 'Introduction to Environmental Science' class. It's easy enough keeping in contact with online instructors through text messages and phone calls. However, it's locating a computer at a public library that proves difficult. Not only does Jeremiah need a computer and internet access, he needs adequate time to type up his papers. He's old school and prefers to write everything up, then type it up at a later date and send it via email. Sometimes the instructors understand and they allow Jeremiah to mail in his homework. The truth is, prestigious universities WANT Jeremiah Valeska to attend but he doesn't feel comfortable in leaving the safety of the circus, yet. He'll venture off one day, he knows he will, but until then he makes the most of his nomadic lifestyle. 

"Hm..." Jeremiah is standing in the center of the living room floor and he's studying the drawings plastered all over the walls. He does a full 360 degree turn and groans in frustration. 

In that moment, Jerome walked into the trailer. "You okay?"

Jeremiah looked at his brother and shrugged. "Yes, I'm fine. I've hit a roadblock with my homework assignment, nothing to fret about. Are you done with work?"

"Naa, just taking a break. It's fucking hot outside and I'm dying." Jerome went over to the fridge and he retrieved a cold bottle of water from inside. He shut the door and held the bottle of water against his neck. "Oooh...." He sighed in relief and wandered over to his brother's side. He glanced around the large poster drawings. "Wow...what am I looking at?"

Jeremiah smiled and he raised both his hands, doing one dramatic twirl. "This is _my_ underground Utopia." 

Jerome blinked and he shifted the cold water to his forehead. "Yeah? Looks like an underground maze."

"How right you are!" Jeremiah chuckled and crossed his arms. "It's the final assignment for the end of the spring semester, counts as 40% of my grade."

"Sheesh....what are ya havin' trouble with?" Jerome uncapped his water and took a few swings.

"We're only allotted a limited amount of space and I'm required to design a sustainable living area for 50 people. This includes sleeping arrangements, recreation, plumbing, electricity, water supply, and overall functionality of the building I create."

"Wait....you gotta design an ENTIRE town in a tiny space?" Jerome looked back to the drawings.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it. I had to squeeze the infirmary into a 12ft by 12ft room. Let's hope they don't all catch the flu at the same time." Jeremiah sighed and walked up to one of the drawings. He studied the schematics and his nose wrinkled. "I missed one vital component to my Utopia, it's a food source. With everything being made of cement, livestock is not an option. They would all be vegetarians and would have to live off crops and plants. I'm at a loss as to how I would include that in a city made of cement."

Jerome thought about it and he recalled seeing some books at Barnes and Nobles about plants. He wasn't big into reading like Jeremiah...but he frequented book stores to buy his brother reading material. His memory was unique, he could pick out the details slowly as though he were looking at a physical photograph. "Miah, I'm pretty sure you don't need soil. You might have to use half of the infirmary or the recreational space...but you can hang the plants with wires or somethin'. All you need is water and UV light, and you already got those included."

Jeremiah laughed, "Hah! If that was possible they would already be utilizing the technique. There's no suspension and water could......" Jeremiah trailed off. He's staring at the floor and his mouth is moving silently, as though working a complicated problem out in his head. "Wait....Are you referring to hydroponics?" 

"I don't remember the name." Jerome shrugged.

Jeremiah left the living room and rushed into the bedroom. He started going though stacks of science magazines and found the one he was looking for. "Jay you're a genius!" He returned with the magazine in hand. He pointed to cover, "Hydroponics: A Beginner's Guide to Self-Sufficient Living and Growing Vegetables Without Soil. Is this what you were referencing?"

"Yeah that looks like the book I was checking out." Jerome nodded.

Jeremiah is beaming with pride. This wasn't the first time Jerome solved a difficult problem for him. "Thank you." He stepped forward and hugged his brother tightly.

"Gah, Miah I'm all sweaty." Jerome raised his arms.

"I don't mind." Jeremiah said with a smile.

* * *

 

Jerome is strolling through a busy street, eyeing each of the vendors curiously. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but Valentine's day was in a few weeks. 

"Ohhh look at those dresses!" Penelope grabbed Jerome's arm and pointed.

"Uh, not what I'm looking for. Go ahead, you can check em' out." Jerome said.

"Okay! Don't ditch me." Penelope raced over to the stand and started going through the colorful summer dresses.

The smell of pine and cedar catches Jerome's attention. He followed the scent further down the street and came across a vendor selling wood sculptures and frames. The animals look so real that Jerome has to get up close and touch them.

"Hey if ya break it ya buy it." An elderly lady barked.

"My bad." Jerome backed away from the bear sculpture. He wandered further into the tiny shop and he glanced around. There's an assortment of items ranging from incense sticks or cones, candles, homemade jelly and candy, animal wood sculptures, framed mirrors, and walking canes. The mirrors catch Jerome's interest. He reached up and lifted the price tag on one of the frames. His mouth gapes open when he see's the outrageous price. "Holy shit...Why are these so expensive?" 

The lady who owned the shop turned around in her seat. "Because they're handmade son. Everything in this shop, I carved with _my_ own hands."

"Really?" The information intrigues the redhead. He walked over to the shop owner, "How do you...carve stuff?"

"A really sharp knife gets the job done but you can use any kind of tool so long as it can remove bits and pieces of wood. In my youth, I would hike mountain trails and collect the wood myself. Take me days to finish a couple of carvings, then I would stain them to the desired color or cover it in clear resin. Now a days I can barely hobble down to the liquor store. Count yourself lucky kid, ya ain't got no old troubled bones like I do." The woman tapped her walking cane on the floor.

Jerome smiled and he crossed his arms. "Think we can work out a deal? I'd appreciate some tips on carving. Think it would mean more if I made a gift instead of buying one."

"Aww honey, I don't do one-night stands anymore."

"What?.....NO! I didn't mean a sex deal." 

"Why? I ain't pretty enough for ya?" The woman glared at Jerome.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that. What I was getting at was-"

"BUHAHA! I'm just pulling your leg kid." She lifted her cane and motioned to the items around her. "Buy one thing here, over $10.00 and I'll dispense all the knowledge I have on carving and creating pieces of art."

"Deal." Jerome nodded.

* * *

 

The young circus children are gathered underneath the big tent, seated among the empty plastic bleachers. 

Today is not day of performance, that's for tomorrow, so that leaves an empty stage and a chance for a few bored kids and teenagers to show off some circus talent. 

Owen has Jerome working with the animals but he's only a feeder and cleaner. On his down time, Jerome Valeska teaches the animals tricks and in turn, they teach him a thing or two about being in sync with predators and prey.

Lisa claps her hands and cheers when she see's her favorite redhead walking to the stage.

Molly the Magnificent, the oldest elephant at Haly's circus follows behind Jerome.

Jerome's face is painted white with a typical red clown nose attached to his face. He's wearing a blue wig of wild, frizzy hair. He's also dressed in denim coveralls with a banana yellow shirt underneath. He pairs the look with over size red clown shoes and an orange bow tie around his neck. While he's walking he pretends to stumble and fall face first onto the stage floor.

The youngest kids howl with laughter and point.

Ryan and Curtis roll their eyes.

Molly walks up beside Jerome and she extends her trunk, poking Jerome in the back to see if he's conscious.

Jerome twitches then he suddenly rolls over and stands up with his arms held high, as though to say he's okay.

Molly barks excitedly and she does a quick two step to show how happy she is.

Penelope smiles, "Awww how cute!"

Jerome faces his small audience and he hunches over, pretending to grab his back with one hand while the other grips an invisible cane. He hobbles slowly like an old man. 

Molly stays diligently by his side.

Jerome pretends to drop the cane and he looks at the audience in pure terror. He slowly, VERY slowly, starts falling forward.

Molly wrapped her trunk around Jerome's waist and she pulled him back on his feet to steady him.

Jerome smiled up at the big elephant and he gave her a thumbs-up sign. He pretends to grab his cane again and start hobbling faster across the stage. He repeats the action and loses his cane. He begins to fall backwards this time.

Molly repeats the gesture of grabbing Jerome around the waist with her trunk and pushing him forward onto his feet. Then, she raised her trunk and smacked Jerome across the face as if to say knock that off.

Lisa and her friends laugh hysterically.

Jeremiah is seated next to Penelope and he can't wipe the amused smile off his face. This was probably one of the most clever mime acts he'd ever seen.

Jerome pretended to shake his finger at Molly and he moves his lips like he's yelling at her.

Molly gives him another smack to the face with her trunk.

Jerome stumbles and he throws himself back in an exaggerated fashion. He lands on his back and pulls out a flower, from somewhere, and pretends to croak over. 

Molly snorts impatiently and she grabbed Jerome's shoe with her trunk. She shook him in an attempt to wake him.

"This is dumb, only little kids would find this shit funny." Curtis said.

"Yeah, forreal." Ryan chimed in.

"Shut up!" Penelope snapped. "If y'all are so bored out of your minds then go find something else to do! We're trynna enjoy the show."

Curtis and Ryan scowl but they make no attempts to leave.

Jeremiah smirks.

Jerome's eyes flutter open and he sits up. 

Molly pats him on the head as if the say good boy.

Jerome stands up and pretends to dust his denim overalls off. He peers out to the crowd and his mouth drops open. He starts hopping up and down and point to the bleachers.

Everyone watches in confusion.

Jeremiah is the first to turn his head and look.

There's a tiger, an ACTUAL tiger seated at the very back of the plastic bleachers. It licks it's paw as though completely unconcerned about being out of it's cage.

"Oh.....my God..." Penelope squeaks in panic.

The little ones all turn around in their seats and they point at the tiger with excitement in their eyes. 

"Nobody move." Jeremiah warned.

Curtis shakes his head, "Fuck that....I'm outta here."

"Don't-" Jeremiah tried to stop Curtis from doing something stupid and insane, but, there was no need to.

Jerome has a silver whistle between his lips and he blows 3 times; it sounds oddly like a train whistle.

The tiger's ears perked up and it's gaze focused on the stage. Suddenly, the tiger jumped over the rows of bleachers, repeating the motion until it reached the stage. The tiger approached Jerome.

Jerome reached into his pocket and he pulled out an usually large fish from his right pocket. It's a rainbow trout and Jerome tosses it to the predator.

The tiger caught the fish in it's mouth and it laid down on it's stomach, only to tear into it's tasty meal.

Molly, out of nowhere, comes bounding across the stage with an over size butterfly net in her trunk. She approaches the tiger and carefully brings the net down until she captured the wild animal.

The tiger pays no mind and goes about eating it's tasty treat.

Jerome faces the crowd once more and does an elegant bow.

Everyone, except for Curtis and Ryan, stands up clapping and cheering for Jerome Valeska's performance.  

Jerome returned Molly to her cage but the tiger still had pent up energy. He removed the wig, the red nose, the shoes, and denim overalls; he kept the paint on because he was too lazy to go look for a towel. The redhead is seated on the ground and he continuously tosses a plastic beach ball across the tent. Angel, the female tiger, chases down the ball and returns it promptly to Jerome.

"You're really good with them." Jeremiah commented. He's seated a couple feet away, perched on an ice cooler.

"Yeah? Thanks. They're my giant fur-babies." Jerome picked up the beach ball and he threw it again.

Angel mewled happily and darted off to pursue the plastic ball.

"What did you think of the show?" Jerome inquired.

"Brilliant." Jeremiah said. "The kids loved it, everyone loved it."

"Aww....thanks. The real stars are Molly and Angel. That Molly though...sure likes beating up on me." Jerome chuckled.

"True, I can see why." Jeremiah said.

"Pfft...well I'm glad I got a couple of laughs. Took me 5 minutes to come up with the whole thing. Angel here has been wanting to get out of the cage more often and if she has fish treats, she's well behaved." Jerome looked down when the tiger rolled the plastic ball to him. He picked it up and chucked it again.

"Jerome....have you asked Owen about switching jobs? If you become a performer....you can make twice the amount of money." Jeremiah watched Angel bat and chase the beach ball down.

"Eh..." Jerome shrugged, "Money ain't important."

"Oh?" Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow, "What's important to you?"

Jerome smiled at the ground. "I thought it was pretty obvious at this point."

* * *

 

Dreams are usually unpleasant but this one.... Oh, this one was _perfect_. 

Jerome Valeska is laying on his bed, stripped of all his clothing.

Somebody is positioned between the redhead's legs.

Jerome can't see who it is but holy fucking shit, he can feel their warm mouth and tongue wrapped around his cock.

"OOoh...." Jerome moaned out loud and he rolled his hips forward.

This....this was a dream right? There's no way this would happen in real life....

Jerome twitched in his sleep and his eyes shot open. He raised his head and looked down.

There's a blanket draped over his lower body but somebody is down there, sucking Jerome off.

"Miah?" Jerome lifted the blanket and sure enough, he saw his precious twin brother giving him a morning blow job. 

Jeremiah works his jaw muscles and sucks harder, his tongue slid over the thick veins and massaged the skin. 

"Fuuuuck~" Jerome lays his head back down and he began to thrust his hips against Jeremiah's mouth.

Jeremiah gave a deep-throated growl, sending small vibrations up along Jerome's length.

The growl sends Jerome into a panicked frenzy. He grabs Jeremiah by his hair and holds him in place, while he started to wildly buck his hips. He fucked his brother's mouth, up until he reached his climax. Jerome cried out in ecstasy, "Ooooh fuck Miah!" His cock twitched and he released his load inside his brother's throat.

Jeremiah tried not to gag or pull away. He relaxed his jaw muscles and throat, feeling hot liquid gush into his mouth. 

Jerome gradually slowed down and came to a halt. He let go of Jeremiah's hair and whined, "I'm sorry Miah." 

Jeremiah swallowed his brother's cum and pulled away, reaching up to wipe his mouth. "For what? No need to apologize for your Valentine's gift."

"Gift? Valentine's Day?" Jerome blinked and he sighed heavily. "Aww...Miah, now my gift is gonna seem stupid compared to yours."

Jeremiah crawled up onto his brother and he pressed a kiss to his bare chest. "You have a gift for me? I'm sure I'll love it. Can I have it now?"

Jerome nodded. "Yeah...close your eyes. I gotta go get it."

Jeremiah rolled off his brother and he rested on his back. He shut his eyes, "Okay."

Jerome got up out of bed and he padded silently out of the room. He went into the living room and opened up a tiny walk-in closet. Jerome reached up on the top shelf to retrieve an item wrapped in black plastic. He walked back into the bedroom and stood at the bedside. "You can open your eyes Miah." He held out the gift.

Jeremiah opened his eyes and he sat up. He took the mystery object from Jerome's hands. He unwrapped the plastic to reveal a mirror with a wooden frame. What was most eye-catching about the gift was the decorative wood burning on the sides of the frame. "Jerome....This is gorgeous. Where did you buy it?"

"I uh....I made it myself, except the mirror, I bought that at a supermarket...." Jerome blushes at the compliment.

"You _made_ this?" Jeremiah traced his finger over the intricate design. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"The ones on the left are amaryllis and peony roses. The flowers on the right are hibiscus and bamboo orchids." Jerome felt proud for remembering the names. He had to look up images in a plant book and those were the prettiest ones he could find.

"I didn't realize we had an artist in the family." Jerome smiled fondly at the letters on the bottom on the frame. "You put both of our initials....I love it."

Jerome leaned down and he pressed a kiss to his brother's neck. "Love you Miah, Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too Jerome, Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

 

Jeremiah doesn't know when it happened, or why, but at some point in his young life he began to question his morals.

If he was going to go out in the world and make a name for himself, he couldn't reveal his unhealthy relationship with his brother. Who, in their right mind, would want to hire an engineer who engages in incestuous relationships? 

No one. That's who.

Jeremiah dreams of being a well renowned architect with big name clients that would earn him a spot in history. It didn't matter what city or who the clients were, so long as he left _his_ mark on the world.

It was naive of him to think that he could include Jerome in his life and somehow escape the brand name of Haly's Circus. No...it simply wasn't possible. If Jeremiah wanted a new beginning with a clean slate, he couldn't bring his brother with him.

Jeremiah loves his brother dearly but he's not interested in a sexual relationship...Or so he tells himself. He's emotionally dependent on Jerome, that much he knows. Maybe it all stems back to their dismal upbringing..... Lila Valeska being too intoxicated to cook or change diapers was a common occurrence, including starvation. Jerome always managed to find something for his brother to eat. Whether it was a jar of peanut butter or a box of saltine crackers, Jerome constantly searched for food. He even helped Jeremiah drink water out of a cup because the bottles were dirty and the milk was spoiled. Jerome didn't know how to change a diaper.... So both twins went without clothes because it felt better then a painful diaper rash on their genitals and rear.

Fast forward a few years and Jerome continues to do his diligent duty as a protective brother. When Lila forgets to buy groceries, Jerome would go around asking the other circus folk to spare whatever food they had. When Jerome returned, he ALWAYS made Jeremiah eat first. Even the good stuff like fresh fruit or juice, Jerome insisted Jeremiah have his fill. If there was anything left, Jerome would eat or drink, but most of the time he fell asleep with hunger pains. 

During the winter months, when Lila neglected to buy firewood, the twins would hold each other throughout the night to keep from freezing. They're only 6 years old and nearly freezing to death every night because of their mother's negligence. Jeremiah recalled one night when Jerome ventured out into the snow storm to secure more blankets. Jeremiah thought he saw the last of his brother and he ended up crying and sobbing for Jerome. But, Jerome returned with a handful of thick blankets he got from Paul Cicero. That night, Jerome can't warm up and he starts crying from the aching cold in his body. Jeremiah tells Jerome to take off his clothes; Jeremiah strips his own off. The two brothers cling to each other's naked bodies with a mountain pile of blankets layered over them. 

They survived, somehow, with the odds stacked against them.

Jeremiah is sure....No, he's a 100% certain that he would've died of starvation or freezing to death if Jerome wasn't there. 

Did God put Jerome there to be Jeremiah's savior?

If so....What were God's intentions? Because the two boys ended up needing each other far more then any siblings should.

Jerome is emotional and Jeremiah understands why. 

Lila, or anyone for that matter, showed them NO love whatsoever.

Jerome needed his brother. He wanted to love someone and feel love in return.

Jeremiah provide both gratitude and love. He needed his brother in order to survive the hell that was Haly's Circus. 

Oh...they were both selfish and they used each other for their own personal gain.

Jerome Valeska wants to feel loved.

Jeremiah Valeska wants to feel needed.

In the end, they were toxic for each other. Well, that's what Jeremiah told himself. He loved and appreciated his brother but they were older now...there was no more need to protect each other. 

Jeremiah starts to distance himself in hopes his brother might understand the need for separation.

Jerome doesn't understand. He tries to console his brother but is met with resistance.

Both twins are confused and lost.

If they are not loving each other, then _what_ are they doing?

* * *

 

A birthday is looming around the corner.

Jerome is cheerful and excited.

Jeremiah is apprehensive and nervous.

Their 15th birthday.... A day to remember.

 

 

 

**We're only young and naive still**  
**We require certain skills**  
**The mood it changes like the wind**  
**Hard to control when it begins**

**The bittersweet between my teeth**  
**Trying to find the in-betweens**  
**Fall back in love eventually**  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

 

 

**Can't help myself but count the flaws**  
**Claw my way out through these walls**  
**One temporary escape**  
**Feel it start to permeate**

**We lie beneath the stars at night**  
**Our hands gripping each other tight**  
**You keep my secrets hope to die**  
**Promises, swear them to the sky**


	2. I Want You To Help Me Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of moments between Jeremiah and Jerome Valeska after they've reunited as adults, goes along with my other series "You Get So Alone at Times That It Just Makes Sense". 
> 
> Name of the chapter title is inspired by the song 'I Want You To Help Me Live' by Bonjr ft. Thomas Reid. Fitting for some of the emotional bits I included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold lettering is for when Jerome Valeska is talking in an Irish accent and later on he'll be mimicking his brother's calm monotone voice. Italicized paragraph indicates a flashback.

"Look Alfred."

The older man paused with one hand on the glass door. "What is it Master Bruce?"

"They've having some kind of magic show, er, circus show maybe? It's today and just a few blocks down the street." Bruce pointed to a poster that was taped to a bulletin board, scattered among other flyers and job listings.

Alfred moved over to to the teenager's side and read the details over. "It's at the old auditorium. Not much of a circus if it's inside a building ennit?"

"It also says magic, we should take a walk and go see it." Bruce encouraged.

"No disrespect Master Bruce, but aren't we both too old for magic shows?" Alfred's gray eyebrows furrowed. Bruce was 18 years old and as a young adult, he thought the boy would be past silly things like magic shows. They had just wrapped up with shopping for next week's social events; a Wayne Enterprise press release, a nomination for charity donors, and brunch with the mayor. Alfred was very particular when it came to fine clothing. He'd been dressing Bruce since the lad was in diapers and now he assisted in choosing appropriate formal dress wear. Bruce was learning quickly but he always brought Alfred along for a second opinion; the two just spent 4 hours in one clothing shop for men's dress wear. Alfred was ready to go back to the manor and relax with a hot cup of tea.

Bruce trailed his fingers over the poster one more time and nodded. "I suppose that's true." He looked down at the multiple bags around his arms and he spoke quietly. "I was feeling nostalgic. I have one memory of my mother and father taking me to a circus show outside Gotham City." Bruce turned around with a smile. "Let's go home then."

The words are like a sharp bee sting against Alfred's heart. His expression softened, "Well it wouldn't hurt to walk over and take a peek eh?"

It worked. It always worked. Bruce's smile shifted into an excited grin, "Okay!"

The two men leave the clothing store and load all the bags into the black limousine. Alfred put more money into the parking meter to buy them a couple more hours before moving to the sidewalk.

Bruce and Alfred walk side-by-side, taking care to step around other pedestrians who were too lazy to look up from their phones. They travel west, down a few blocks towards the address listed on the poster. Within 20 minutes they arrive at the destination and Bruce is the first to notice a greeter standing in front of the building entrance.

The greeter is male and dressed in a plain black suit jacket with black slacks; he's got a white dress shirt underneath his jacket and paired it with a crimson tie. Atop his head was a black Homburg hat and on his hands red leather gloves. As unique as his clothing attire was, it's the final accessory covering his face that caught Bruce's attention.

A white porcelain mask with painted red lips; they're painted in such a way that it doesn't express any type of emotion. The eyes are black but Bruce suspects there's a cloth barrier hiding the eyes but it provides visibility for the individual to greet people as they neared the building.

The masked man engaged in a variety of tricks and stunts to entice people to attend the show. He would climb the fence with acrobatic ease and balance on his feet to walk across. To add a bit of flare, he rolled forward onto his hands and moved across the metal fence; his body swayed perfectly as he balanced his weight. People swooned over his performances and a small crowd clapped their hands when he did a double flip off the fence. It would appear he was a performer, judging by his flexibility and acrobat skills. When he had their full attention, he handed out programs detailing the show's events in chronological order. He was drawing the people in and when there wasn't too many to entertain, he resorted to dancing with an imaginary partner. Classical music floated out from the building and Gotham Citizens could hear it well over a mile down the street.

"Oh...that's lovely." Alfred commented with no enthusiasm whatsoever. He was uneasy about men in masks, especially men dancing with an invisible partner. The behavior was odd and it had the older man second guessing his decision.

Bruce, on the other hand, was thrilled to meet the greeter.

When Alfred and Bruce neared, the mystery man stopped dancing and twirled around in a full circle. He did a dramatic bow in front of the two men.

Bruce looked up at Alfred and then back to the performer. "Hello. I enjoyed your balancing act earlier, on the fence. We were able to catch the end of it and your dancing isn't half bad."

The man looks up and stands tall, he appears to be staring at Bruce.

The silence unnerves Alfred and he clears his throat, "Ahem. Maybe we should keep walking, eh Master Bruce?"

Bruce can't read the man and that's what he finds intriguing. Alfred's comment falls on deaf ears and he smiles up at the taller individual. "You have any more of those programs? I would very much like to watch your show."

The man nods and he starts checking his own pockets, only to panic moments later. He searched frantically and even checked his pants pockets but the search was in vain. He looked back to Bruce and raised his hands, shrugging apologetically.

"Oh that's fine. We don't really need one to watch the show, do we Alfred?" Bruce was going to make his way to the entrance when a gloved hand reached out and poked him in the center of his chest. Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked back up at the porcelain mask.

The man lifted his left hand and reached behind Bruce's ear and when he pulled back, he revealed a program in his hand.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Oi, you're a magician too?"

The man nods and hands the program to Bruce.

Bruce chuckled, "A magician, an acrobat, a dancer, and a mime? Assuming you won't be talking during our interaction." He took the program and nodded, "A jack of all trades is what he is."

The masked man grabbed the ends of his suit jacket and did a curtsy as though to express gratitude. He positioned himself in front of Alfred and cupped his hands together. He pretended to shake them together.

Unamused by the acts, Alfred observed.

The gloved hands turn over to reveal a single caramel cube resting in the center of his palm; it's one of those old candies wrapped in plastic with an archaic logo printed on the side.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "Appealing to my better nature are ya? What, so I'm old and you're assuming all old people have a thing for caramel candy?"

The masked man waits patiently with his head bowed and his hand raised. He's as silent and as still as a marble statue.

"......" Alfred reaches up and plucks the candy from the gloved hand; soft chew caramels were his favorite but he wasn't going to admit it.

The music began to pick up tempo and speed. Currently playing is 'The Blue Danube Waltz' by Johann Strauss ll and when the masked man catches this, he moves back to Bruce and holds out a gloved hand to him.

Bruce stared at the hand with a puzzled expression.

After plopping the caramel into his mouth, Alfred smirked. "I believe the gent is asking ya to dance with him Master Bruce."

"Oh!" Bruce blinked and he looked up at the masked individual. "I appreciate it but I'm not much of a-"

The masked man took Bruce's right hand and pulled him close. He put is left hand on Bruce's right hip and elegantly turned him away from Alfred and began to sway to the music.

Bruce blushed slightly, "I um, I would prefer to lead." Bruce tried to shift positions and take the lead but the other man was stubborn. This caused Bruce to step on the other guy's feet and stumble against him a few times; it really looked like Bruce was the clumsy dancer.

Alfred snickered at Bruce's embarrassing dance performance, maybe the magic show wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The masked man didn't seem to mind at but he was unbending; he wouldn't allow Bruce to lead.

Bruce gave up and rested his left hand on the other man's chest. He gripped the hand that held his and moved along with him. His movements matched the music and that of his dance partner. Soon enough, they were moving across the front yard of the building and dancing as though they were at some extravagant ball.

"Bravo Master Bruce, you're an excellent receiver." Alfred chimed in.

Bruce shot a glare at the butler, Alfred was clearly enjoying this too much.

A gloved hand gripped Bruce's chin and turned it away from Alfred.

Bruce stared up at the mask that hovered right above his own face. Bruce was feeling a sense of déjà vu... Did he dream about this before? There was something familiar about the mystery man.

When the song reached it's dramatic climax, the masked man wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist and dipped him low to the ground.

Unaccustomed to this part of the dance, Bruce slid his left arm around the man's neck and held on for dear life.

The two stopped just as the music did.

Bruce laughed awkwardly, "Hah that....was different."

The other man says nothing. Vacant black eyes stare down at Bruce and he makes no attempt to move.

Silence lingers and neither one moves.

The masked man keeps a secure grip around Bruce's waist and proceeds to pull him back up onto his feet.

Standing on his feet, Bruce tensed up slightly when a gloved hand cupped his face; he could feel a thumb stroking up and down his cheekbone. He stared into those mysterious black eyes and was CERTAIN he met this man before.

Out of nowhere, a 2nd identical red glove reached out and grabbed the masked man by his shoulder.

The grip on his shoulder makes the man pause and he looked over his shoulder.

Bruce's eyes follow the gloved hand and to his surprise there's a 2nd man, who is dressed EXACTLY the same, standing behind the 1st masked man. Bruce looked from mask to mask, "There's 2 of you?"

The 1st masked man nods and he lowers his hands to his sides and steps away from Bruce.

The 2nd masked man holds up his left wrist and pointed to his watch.

Bruce understands the gesture. "The show is starting now?"

Both masked men nod once.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Alfred?" Bruce looked over to the butler.

After being beckoned, Alfred approached the younger male. "I take it we're leaving?"

"No, we're going to watch the show." Bruce declared and he looked back over to the 2 masked men.

The suited men already had their backs turned and were walking down the sidewalk.

"....That's odd." Bruce commented, "I thought they were performers from the show."

"Or just a few loons looking to entertain themselves." Alfred said with head shake. "A bit touchy that one."

"Yes, I noticed. He reminded me of someone." Bruce retrieved the program from his pocket and approached the building entrance.

Alfred followed, "Really? Who might that be?"

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll remember later." Bruce enters the building first, Alfred following close after.

People on the streets glanced curiously at the 2 masked men but for the most part, it wasn't the strangest thing to be roaming the area. Besides a few side glances, nobody paid any attention to them. Essentially the masks made them invisible to the world.

"I was under the impression you were only going to hand out programs and perform a few tricks."

"Yeah? Well you saw me dancing by myself out there, coulda just joined me ya big stiff."

"As mentioned before, I hated this job as a child and I certainly hate it now. Especially when the love of my life is flirting with everyone and putting their hands on Gotham's richest playboy."

"Aww....Miah are you jealous of Bruce?"

An alleyway was on their left and Jeremiah was quick to grab Jerome by his arm and drag him into the dirty area. 

"Jer-"

Jeremiah kicked trash aside and slammed his sibling against the brick wall. He gripped Jerome by his collar and suit jacket, then leaned in close. "Say his name again. I  _dare_  you." 

Jerome gave a low grunt and the mask slid partially off his face. He reached up and removed his own mask to reveal a self-satisfied smirk. "Double dare or triple dog dare?" 

The words are like fuel and the angry heat he felt inside his chest intensified tenfold. "This isn't a joke, I'll not have you visiting Gotham again just to see him."

"See who?" Jerome snaked his hand up Jeremiah's arm and then gripped the edge of the mask. "Do you mean-" 

"Don't say it."

"-Bruce-" Jerome removed the mask.

"Stop."

"-Wayne?" 

In a moment of pure rage, Jeremiah brought his right fist down against Jerome's head but he missed by a fraction and punched the brick wall instead. 

Jerome wasn't fazed and his smug expression remained. He thought his brother's jealousy was adorable and he couldn't resist playing with the volatile buttons. "Ooooh, THAT'S who you meant. Got it." Jerome flicked the mask aside and he cupped his brother's face with both gloved hands. "Yer so fucking hot right now Miah~"

Ignoring the comment, Jeremiah let go of Jerome's collar and stepped away. He turned around and examined his right hand by removing the glove; the knuckles were swollen and starting to bruise. 

Jerome hugged his brother from behind and rested his chin on the right shoulder. "Nasty little bruise you got there."

"No thanks to you." Jeremiah mumbled.

"Pfft...wanna go home and take your anger out me?" Jerome moved a hand down to Jeremiah's crotch and he palmed the area, feeling the erection underneath his pants. 

Jeremiah's hips involuntarily jerked forward against the touch.  As much as he wanted to shove Jerome off him, he couldn't bring himself to move. He was still cross about his brother's behavior and the idea of taking his outrage on him sexually.... 

".........Yes."

 

* * *

 

Jerome is bent over the arm of a couch with both hands behind his back; he's handcuffed. His knees rest on the soft cushions while Jeremiah is positioned behind him.

Jeremiah is working a purple dildo in and out of Jerome's ass, when moments ago Jerome was sucking on it. He shifted the dildo at a certain angle and began to grind it against Jerome's prostate.

"AH!" Jerome groaned loudly and tugged at the metal cuffs on his hands. 

Jeremiah continued and using his free hand, reached over to grab a leather riding crop. He could see the welts he left previously were already healed. Oh, they would scar beautifully and it was time to mark him up some more. Jeremiah's gaze wandered up to Jerome's arms, those didn't have any bite marks or welts. He gripped the riding crop tightly and raised it above his head.

Jerome could sense the weight shift behind him. He tried to crane his neck and look behind him.

The riding crop came down fast and hard against Jerome's forearms.

The sound of leather hitting flesh, followed by Jerome's painful cry has Jeremiah's cock throbbing for attention. 

Jerome is squirming against the cuffs, the stinging sensation radiates up his arms and into his shoulders. "That fucking hurt!" 

"You wanted me to be rough, so I'm being rough, darling. Can't you handle it?" Jeremiah eyed the red welt, the skin was already starting to rise.

"Fuck you!" 

In spite of his brother's complaints, Jeremiah can feel Jerome's muscles tightening around the dildo. Just to tease his brother further, Jeremiah stopped moving the dildo and slowly pulled it out. He watched how Jerome's hole twitched, as though wanting to be filled.

The empty feeling has Jerome whining, "Miah! Fuck me or let me cum, please!" 

"Mmm you're a lot more polite when you're begging." Jeremiah commented, completely ignoring Jerome's request. He leaned over the redhead and kissed the welt on his forearms. 

"Bastard..." Jerome grumbled angrily. 

An amused smile curled his ruby red lips, "What's wrong? You don't like your brand new cock ring?"

"No, I fucking hate it." Jerome would've came a long time ago had it not been for the ring wrapped around the base of his cock. Jeremiah kept building him up, bringing him close to his climax, only to leave Jerome hanging. 

Jeremiah leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jerome's ear before whispering, "Tell me how much you want me and I'll give you more than you can handle. That's the game we're playing now, Jay."

The words make Jerome shiver and he gave in right away, "I need you Miah, I need you so fucking bad right now. I wanna feel your cock inside me. Pleeeease, fucking please do me already!" 

"Good boy." Jeremiah was satisfied with the response. He reached underneath his brother's stomach and traced his fingers along Jerome's hard length. He felt the cock ring, gripped it, and slowly removed it.

Jerome started thrusting his hips.

Jeremiah immediately wrapped his hand around Jerome's cock and squeezed it tightly. "Did I say you could come?" 

Jerome whimpered, "No..."

"Make a mistake like that again and you'll wear a cock ring every time we play. Is that understood?"

Jerome nods.

Jeremiah kept a firm grip on his brother's length while his other hand grabbed the dildo again. He pushed the tip against Jerome's hole before sliding it all the way in to it's base; he can feel Jerome's insides squeezing around it eagerly. 

Jerome moaned and he tried to remain still.

"You said you never tried a dildo before, but that's not all it is." Jeremiah pressed a kiss to the back of Jerome's head.

"What?...what is it then?" Jerome can barely focus on words, the need to ejaculate has him feeling lightheaded.

"It's a prostate massager and you're going to experience the highest setting."

Jerome opens his mouth to ask another question.

At that point, Jeremiah turned the massager on and switched it to it's highest vibration setting.

Jerome chokes on his own spit and his whole body jerks forward. He begins shaking underneath his brother and he threw his head back. "MIAH!" 

Jeremiah smirked and he squeezed Jerome's cock harder. He moved the vibrating dildo at an angle and began massaging Jerome's prostate. He really didn't have to do much besides apply pressure, the vibrator did the remainder of the work. 

Within seconds Jeremiah reduces Jerome to a sobbing mess. 

Tears stain his cheekbones and he sobs loudly for release. "M-Miah...fuck...I c-can't take it!" As the vibrator attacked his prostate, Jerome begins seeing flashes of white. He's overstimulated to the point where he's about to pass out from overwhelming pleasure.

Jeremiah is paying close attention to his brother's facial expressions and how his body responded to high stimulation. When Jerome's eyelids flutter and he see's the white of his eyes, Jeremiah lets go of his cock. 

Jerome's lust-fueled moan filled the room as he came all over the couch and his chest. 

The vibrator is removed and Jerome quickly slides back behind his brother. He gripped his own cock and shoved himself inside Jerome. The sporadic tightening elicits a gasp from Jeremiah. He grabbed Jerome's hips and started thrusting into his brother. Warm, tight muscles wrap around Jeremiah's cock and squeeze. It almost feels like Jerome's insides are sucking him off, wanting to milk his cock for all of it's cum. 

It doesn't take long for Jeremiah to reach his climax. His lips part and he moans his brother's name while emptying his load. 

Jeremiah collapsed against his brother's back.

Jerome's body slumped over the couch; he can still feel his muscles twitching around Jerome's cock. Was it ever going to stop?

"Bath. Now." Jeremiah said breathlessly.

"No...I wanna lay down for awhile." Jerome said.

"Okay, you can rest for a bit." Jeremiah pulled out of his brother.

Jerome flinched slightly but he waited patiently. He was exhausted and his wrists hurt; he suspected the metal cut into his skin. 

Jeremiah grabbed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them. He noticed blood on Jerome's wrists, "Are you okay?"

Sensing the worry in his brother's voice, Jerome turned around and planted a kiss against his cheekbone. "Yeah, I'm good but, uh, help me to the bed?"

"Yes, of course." Jeremiah set the cuffs down and got up from the couch. 

Jerome also stood but he draped his left arm around his brother's shoulders.

Jeremiah slipped his right around his sibling's waist and he guided him to the stairs. The two climb up the steps slowly and move down the hall, towards the master bedroom. Jeremiah steers Jerome to the bed and gently lowers him to the soft mattress.

Jerome sprawled out on the bed and laid on his stomach. 

"Be right back." Jeremiah left the room.

Jerome closed his eyes, the continuous tightening inside was beginning to lesson. How sneaky... Jeremiah didn't mention it could vibrate, not that Jerome had any complaints about the deceit. This was one of the most intense orgasms he ever felt and having Jeremiah fuck him right after... It was a feeling the redhead would never forget. Now he was curious as to how Jeremiah would respond with a vibrator inside him, while giving Jerome a blowjob. Yeah, that was a nice scenario he was going to try next time.

Jeremiah returned with a first aid kit, a bowl of hot water, and fresh towels. "You can remain where you are but I'm going to treat those cuts on your wrists."

Jerome smiled and opened his eyes. "Yeah, yeah....knock yourself out pretty boy."

Jeremiah sat down on the edge of the bed and set all of the items next to him. He took Jerome's right hand first and examined the wound. "Those handcuffs really did a number on you. We'll have to wait until your wrists heal before using them again." He set Jerome's hand down and opened up the first-aid kit. 

"Or we could just use one of your ties?" 

The suggestion makes Jeremiah smirk a little. "Absolutely not. Those ties are meant to be worn, not for sexual purposes." He ripped open an alcohol wipe and lifted Jerome's hand again. He moved the wipe around Jerome's wrist.

The alcohol stings but Jerome doesn't fuss. "I guess they do look better on your neck instead of my hands."

Jeremiah chuckled at the observation, "Indeed." He finished with one side and opened up another alcohol wipe. He proceeded to clean Jerome's left wrist and when that was done, he picked up a tube of antibiotic cream. He poured a generous amount on his hands and gently massaged Jerome's wrists, carefully coating the wounds as he did so. 

Setting the first-aid kit down on the floor, Jerome wiped his hands clean with a dry towel. He took a 2nd towel and dipped it into the bowl of hot water. 

Jerome grabbed a pillow and rested his head on it. He watched his brother with a smile, knowing what would come next; he was looking forward to it. 

Jeremiah wrung the towel out and folded it in half. He placed the warm towel over Jerome's lower back where he pressed both hands down. He began to massage Jerome's lower back over the towel.

"Oooh that's the spot." Jerome literally purred from the pleasurable back rub. He nuzzled the pillow and sighed happily.

Jeremiah smiled and continued the back massage. He did this for a good 15 minutes until the towel started to feel cold. He stopped and removed the towel, "You know I could continue this in the tub. I'll get a hot bath started for you right now."

"Mhmm...." Jerome was almost asleep. He forced his eyes open and rolled over onto his back. He held out his arms, "Yeah later on. C'mere." 

Jeremiah set the towel and bowl on the floor before climbing into his brother's arms. He rested against Jerome's chest and nuzzled a kiss to his neck. 

Jerome kissed Jeremiah's green hair and sighed happily. He held his sibling close and rubbed one hand up and down Jeremiah's pale back. 

Neither one moves and they enjoy the close embrace in peaceful silence. 

Jeremiah pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He kissed Jerome's chest and moved lower, another kiss following.

Jerome looked down at the trail of kisses Jeremiah left. 

Jeremiah paused over Jerome's stomach and that's when he laid back down, nuzzling his right cheekbone against the warm skin.

"Weirdo, my face is up here." Jerome commented.

"I know." Jeremiah rubbed his left hand over Jerome's stomach. "It's a shame...."

"What is?"

"You don't have a womb." 

It's rare that anyone could ever genuinely surprise Jerome Valeska but that particular choice of words had him in pure shock. He didn't know how to feel about it, should he be disgusted? "Uh...why the hell would you say that?"

Jeremiah shrugged, "It's just a thought, one I've had for quite some time. I've always longed to put a child inside you in the hopes we can raise him or her together. Wouldn't it be beautiful? A part of your soul and a part of mine in one tiny, human being.... Is it really that strange to want a family with you?" He rested his hand on Jerome's stomach and looked up at him.

".....Sheesh, and they said I was crazy." Jerome pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Move, I gotta take a piss."

With his head on Jerome's lap, Jeremiah shook his head. "No, you have to cuddle with me longer."

"What? Come on Jer, I really gotta go." He pushed his brother aside and got off the bed. Just as he stood up, Jerome felt a tight grip on his hand.

Jeremiah sat up and grabbed Jerome's hand, only to yank him back. 

Jerome stumbled back onto the bed into Jeremiah's lap.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed his neck. "Stay."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Fine...ya got a couple of minutes."

Jeremiah peppered his brother's neck with kisses, while his fingertips danced across Jerome's chest. 

Jerome enjoyed this. He loved Jeremiah's possessive, controlling, dominant behavior. He loved everything about his brother. 

After a few minutes, Jerome patted Jeremiah's leg. "Okay I gotta go, seriously." 

"No." Jeremiah nuzzled his nose against Jerome's red hair.

"I'm not gonna sit here and fucking piss on myself." Jerome shoved Jeremiah's arms away and tried to get off the bed.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome again. 

A wrestling match resulted. Both siblings struggled on the bed to pin each other down and by accident, Jerome elbowed Jeremiah in the right eye. This caught the pale man off guard and he grabbed his face, grunting from the pain. 

Seizing the opportunity, Jerome mumbled an apology and quickly got out of bed. He raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He went over to the toilet and started urinating. A sigh of relief pushed past his lips and he flushed the toilet. Jerome washed his hands and dried them on a towel. When he opened up the door, he found Jeremiah waiting for him. 

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah is in the bathroom perfecting his makeup and adding the final touches. He's dawning a royal blue suit with a red tie and black oxford shoes.

Jerome is sitting on the bed, fully clothed in a charcoal gray suit and teal tie. He's watching T.V. but all of it is in Japanese, a language Jeremiah was familiar with but not the redhead. 

Jeremiah Valeska, or rather, 'William Caster' had business in Tokyo, Japan where one of his wealthiest clients resided. Jeremiah is able to work from home, mostly, but sometimes his clients request his presence at a work sight. He often traveled out of country to meet with contractors, oversee a potential work space, or simply to meet the client in person. If that were case, as it was right now, Jeremiah would apply makeup to hide his pale skin and crimson lips. He put on color contacts to make his eyes appear hazel green, as they once were before the laughing gas. He also applied color hair wax to his hair, giving it that red appearance; he added hair wax to his eyebrows too, so they would match. 

"Hey what does this T.V. guide say? I wanna see if they got any English channels-" Jerome trailed off, the plastic T.V. guide slipped from his fingers and fell to the bathroom floor. "Wow."

Jeremiah finished applying a light bronzer to his hands before turning to face his brother. "Wow? Is that bad?"

"No, I just...you look like the old you." Jerome stepped closer and looked Jeremiah up and down. He reached up to touch Jeremiah's face, "No glasses huh?"

Jeremiah took a step back to stay out of reach, "No glasses. I don't need them." 

Jerome raised an eyebrow. 

"There will be NO touching. That is my cardinal rule. I don't want to risk the makeup smudging and frightening Mr. Yamamoto and his wife." 

"Oh, right." Jerome moved closer and he reached around to grope Jeremiah's rear. "But I can touch everything else?"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, smiling at Jerome's perceptive abilities. "Yes. Now, are you SURE you don't wan't me to apply makeup to your face?"

Jerome rested both hands on Jeremiah's hips and shrugged, "Naa. Takes  _a lot_  of effort to look as handsome as I am, wouldn't wanna cover that up would ya?"

"No, of course not." Jeremiah leaned close, allowing his lips to hover over Jerome's own. "You have your back story memorized? In case they ask?"

Jerome growled softly, he was tempted to attack Jeremiah with a kiss. It was both eerie and exciting to see the old Jeremiah again. He was aware his brother wore makeup when meeting clients but this was his first time seeing it in full effect. That, and it was Jerome's first time attending one of Jeremiah's business meetings with him. He wasn't sure what prompted it but Jeremiah didn't want to leave him alone at home, maybe it had something to do with those random trips to Gotham. "Yeeeaaahh, I got it down in the ol' noodle." 

"Good. Let me fix your hair." Jeremiah stepped back and motioned for Jerome to stand in front of the bathroom mirror.

Jerome shrugged and moved to the front of the bathroom sink. He stared at his reflection but mostly focused on Jeremiah's in the background.

Jeremiah applied hair gel on his fingers and worked them through Jerome's natural red hair. He slicked all of it back because he preferred it that way, it gave his brother a sharp, edgier look that went well with his suit; Jeremiah's hair was parted on the left and slicked to the side, much like how he used to wear it growing up. 

The finely dressed men catch a cab that takes them across the busy city to a popular restaurant known as 'Hakushu Teppanyaki'. Jeremiah made a phone call to inform Mr. Yamamoto that he, and his significant other, were on their way.

Jerome grinned during the brief conversation, he caught the word 'otto' and having made it a point to learn that word as soon as they landed, he knew Jeremiah referred to him as husband. He leaned against his brother's side and rested his cheekbone against the other male's shoulder.

Due to heavy traffic the cab ride was well over an hour in duration. Jeremiah timed it perfectly, however, and they arrive at the restaurant just as it was opening for the evening hours.  

Jeremiah paid the cab driver and got out of the cab to join Jerome on the sidewalk. He raised his hand and rested it on the small of Jerome's back. They enter the restaurant, Jeremiah mentions the reservation, and the two men are shown to their seats. 

Jerome is aware of the staring but he pays little mind to it. He sat down next to Jeremiah as the waiter handed them a menu. "Pfft and it's all in Japanese..." he mumbled. 

"I can translate for you." Jeremiah said with a chuckle. 

"Might I suggest the goma shiro or izumi-dai? The unagi is also an excellent option." 

Jerome and Jeremiah look up to see a middle-aged Japanese man dressed in a tan suit jacket with a blue dress shirt underneath, brown tie, and gray slacks. He's bald but a prominent black beard rests on his chin, mirroring a paper thin mustache on his upper lip. 

"Kon'nichiwa!" Jeremiah stood up from his seat and held out his hand. "Anata ni au koto wa kōeidesu."

'Oh great', Jerome sighed to himself. He wasn't going to enjoy this dinner date if it was all in Japanese.

"My, my, your dialect and pronunciation is superb! No need to speak outside of your native tongue Mr. Caster, I would enjoy an English conversation as I've not had one for years." Mr. Yamamoto took Jeremiah's hand in both of his and shook it twice. "My wife, Kayko." He stepped aside to introduce a young woman with long black hair that fell to her waist. She had porcelain white skin and big brown eyes. She had on an elegant strapless red dress that accentuated the delicate curves in her body. 

"Mr. Caster, hello. My English...not good. Watashi o yurushite." She bowed her head.

Familiar with Japanese customs, Jeremiah kept his hands at his sides and bowed. "Anata ni oaidekiteureshīdesu Kayko." Jeremiah straightened his posture and motioned to Jerome.

Jerome stood up from his seat and stood next to his brother's side.

"This is my husband, otto, Connor O'Sullivan, soon to be Caster."

" **Oi, don't take me for a stook now! We's keeping things just the way they are.** " Jerome had an Irish drawl. He was fairly good at it because half the men in Haly's circus were of Irish descent. 

Kayko gasped lightly when she saw Jerome's face. 

Mr. Yamamoto took Kayko's hand and patted it reassuringly, "Shitsurei ni shinaide kudasai."

Jerome didn't know what was said but he had a good guess. " **The lassie is fine, I don't blame her. After all I got a face like a blind cobbler’s thumb.** "

"I apologize on my wife's behalf." Mr. Yamamoto motioned for his wife to take a seat. "Let me make it up to the both of you. First 3 rounds of sake are on me."

" **Now yer talking! I'm ready to go out on the leash.** " Jerome resumed his seat, right across from Kayko, who happened to be averting her gaze. It didn't bother Jerome, in fact, he was tempted to pester her and see how far she would go to avoid him.

"Much appreciated." Jeremiah said, taking his seat next to Jerome. 

Mr. Yamamoto waived a waitress over and placed an order for sake. Afterwards he picked up is menu and read it over. "How are you enjoying Tokyo Mr. Caster?"

"It's an amazing city but very, very busy." Jeremiah admitted.

"Ah yes, a city that never sleeps." Mr. Yamamoto commented.

" **Oi we got one of those and it's called Vegas.** " Jerome chimed in. He was the only one at the table that couldn't read or speak Japanese, so he paid attention to the conversation.

"Vegas! What wonderful memories. I've frequented the place a few times. It's a bit too small in my opinion but their casinos are entertaining." Mr. Yamamoto said.

Jerome chuckled, that bit surprised him; Mr. Yamamoto didn't look like a gambler to him. 

The waitress returned with 1 small bottle of hot rice wine. She set it down on the center of the table and placed a small cup in front of each individual. She inquired if they were ready to order, in Japanese. 

"I'll order for you darling." Jeremiah said.

" **I could ate the twelve apostle! Just make sure it ain't floppin' around on me plate.** " Jerome put his menu down. 

Mr. Yamamoto laughed lightly, "What a colorful vocabulary you have." He looked the waitress and nodded. He placed his order first, followed by Kayko, and finally Jeremiah ordered for both him and his brother.

The waitress wrote everything down and collected the menus, excusing herself to the kitchen afterwards. 

Jerome poured himself a cup of sake and he looked over to Kayko, quirking an eyebrow and raising the bottle.

Kayko nodded.

Jerome filled her cup. 

"None for me. Sake upsets my stomach." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"I won't be drinking either." Jeremiah said.

" **I guess me and Kayko here can get langered on our own.** " Jerome set the bottle down and raised the small glass.

Kayko did the same and they both clinked their drinks together.

Jerome drank half of his and grimaced at the burning sensation in his mouth. 

Kayko set her empty glass down with a soft click.

Jerome cackled, " **Haha, blimey! Yer a drinker eh?"**

Kayko didn't understand Jerome but she smiled, seemingly more relaxed around him now.

"Oh yes, she can hold her alcohol." Mr. Yamamoto rested his hands on his lap and focused on Jeremiah. "Mr. Caster, what was your impression of the job site yesterday? Are the workers meeting your expectations?"

Keeping his hands below the table, Jeremiah reached over and poked Jerome in the leg.

Jerome looked at his brother.

Jeremiah mouthed the words 'no more'. 

Jerome rolled his eyes and finished off his drink. He lifted up the bottle of sake and poured another drink for him and Kayko. 

"Expectations? Hmm." Jeremiah turned his attention back to Mr. Yamamoto. "That's a good question. I'll start off with my arrival and seeing the initial structure up close. On the North side, I noticed-"

Jerome tuned the conversation out, he wasn't interested in Jeremiah's business related discussion. 

The redhead and Kayko clink their glasses together and this time Jerome races to finish first.

Kayko set her glass down.

Damnit. Jerome set his glass down and he re-filled both glasses. 

Kayko seemed to understand Jerome's frustration and she giggled softly. She was prepared for the challenge. 

While Jeremiah and Mr. Yamamoto are engaged in conversation, the waitress returns 3 more times, replacing each small sake bottle with a full one. Over all, the 2 consume about 8 shots each of sake and by then Jerome is swallowing the stuff like water. He's drinking on an empty stomach and already feels drunk, judging by the pleasant heat radiating from his stomach. 

Kayko is a giggling mess by then and when she speaks, it's all in Japanese. "Watashi wa kanojo ni shibō no meinu to yoba re, kanojo wa watashi o kaiko!"

" **I dunno who that is but fuck him! and fuck her! It's biscuits to a bear, don't waste yer time."** Jerome is slurring his words slightly.

"Watashi wa chōdo anata ga nani o itta ka wakarimasen." Kayko said.

The 2 look at each other in confusion and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughing. 

Jeremiah couldn't take it anymore, he could barely focus on his own conversation without Jerome's laughter interrupting him. "Excuse Mr. Yamamoto while I escort my husband to the restroom."

Mr. Yamamoto nodded and with a knowing smile, he watched Jeremiah stand up and take Jerome by his arm.

" **Oi! What are yous doin'?"** Jerome tried to pry Jeremiah's hand off.

Jeremiah squeezed tighter and he feigned a patient smile, "Restroom."

"Dareka ga komatte iru." Kayko said in a sing-song voice.

Jerome laughed and he pointed at Kayko, " **Right back at ya toots."** He stood and allowed Jeremiah to guide him to the restroom in the back of the building. 

Once inside, Jeremiah slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside; it was a single bathroom with 1 urinal and 1 stall to offer privacy. As small as it was, it was clean and tidy. "Are you drunk?" Jeremiah faced his brother.

" **Locked out of a tree like a monkey who forgot his keys!** **"** Jerome shouted.

"Drop that stupid accent, we're alone." He stepped closer and cupped Jerome's face. "You  _know_ you're not supposed to drink, it can interfere with your medication." 

Jerome gave a crooked smile and stared into his brother's eyes...oh wait, they weren't pale green anymore. They looked normal. Jeremiah Valeska looked like he did the day Jerome found him in the maze bunker. "Miah....." He reached up to touch Jeremiah's face.

Jeremiah caught the hand by it's wrist. "You're embarrassing me. I have half a mind to end this and take you back to the hotel." 

"Pfft, I never wanted to go on this stupid trip anyway." Jerome pulled his hand away.

"Well, if you could behave like an adult I would've left you at home." Jeremiah snapped.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Jerome scowled at the remark.

"It means I can't trust you when you're by yourself."

Jerome grabbed his brother by his wrists and he pushed him back against the bathroom wall."Oh yeah? How come?"

Jeremiah attempted to knee his groin.

For being intoxicated, Jerome's motor reflexes were fast. He moved out of the way and threw his brother to the side.

Jeremiah stumbled until bumping into the bathroom sink. He grabbed onto the edges to steady himself. 

Jerome moved behind his brother and shoved him against the sink, only to slide his right leg forward and shove it between Jeremiah's thighs. He pinned his brother in place and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jeremiah's neck and whispered, "How come Miah? What is it that you think I'm gonna do?"

Jeremiah pushed against the sink but he was unable to get Jerome to budge. When he felt the kiss against his neck, he leaned forward and brought his head back to headbutt the other male.

Jerome was quick to duck out of the way. He started laughing, "You really don't wanna tell me?"

Jeremiah grit his teeth together and stared down at the sink. 

"Stubborn to the end." Jerome leaned down and nuzzled his lips against the right side of Jeremiah's neck. 

"Jerome, the makeup....stop it." Jeremiah tried to shoulder Jerome's head away.

"Tell me why you're so fuckin' paranoid about leaving me alone." Jerome paused.

Jeremiah sighed, he hated talking about insecurities because he didn't want to admit he had any. It was a lot like when they were kids, growing up in Haly's Circus. Back then he thought Jerome was the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on and that still applied today. He couldn't help but worry someone might snatch Jerome away from him... Harleen Quinzel, Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane and everyone else who had interest in the redhead....a fucking cult, Jerome had a cult of followers that could offer him companionship and whatever else he needed. "....I'm worried you'll find someone else....someone who can make you happier then I can."

Jerome pressed his feverish cheekbone against Jeremiah's head and sighed softly. "See? Was it that hard?"

"....You had to throw me and pin me, so yes, I would say it was  _that_  hard." 

Jerome smiled at the admission and nuzzled his brother's neck some more. 

"Makeup. Stop." 

"Nope." Jerome lowered his hands to Jeremiah's hips. "Yer worried for nothing." 

"Okay, I'll admit it was foolish on my part to doubt you but I understand now. Please, we need to get back to-"

A zipper is pulled down, followed by the unfastening of a belt.

"We don't have time." Jeremiah protested.

"There's always time to show you how much I love ya~" Jerome tugged Jeremiah's pants and underwear down past his thighs.

Jeremiah was adamant about making a good impression on Mr. Yamamoto, a quickie in the bathroom simply wouldn't do. "Not right now Jerome, you can express your undying love for me when we get back to the-"

Jerome unexpectedly bit down on the right side of Jeremiah's neck. 

"AH!" Jeremiah cried out in pain. He clawed at the sink counter top and tried to pull away but the more he tried, the deeper Jerome's teeth sunk.

Jaw muscles work and teeth grind together, piercing pale flesh and drawing blood.

The pain goes straight to Jeremiah's cock and he leans all of his weight against the sink, giving up on trying to stop Jerome. 

Jerome can tell his brother wanted relief, he can feel a hard bulge rubbing against his right leg. He sucked on Jeremiah's neck, hungrily devouring the blood and swallowing every sweet drop. He unfastened his own belt and tugged his pants down to release his erection. Without hesitation, he shoved himself inside Jeremiah without any preparation or lubricant.

"Oooh, Jerome~" Jeremiah moaned with pleasure and need. The friction of Jerome's unlubricated cock weakened his legs, thankfully he could lay his upper body down on the sink. 

Jerome reached around Jeremiah's waist and gripped his cock. He began to slide his hand up and down Jeremiah's length while moving his hips in sync with each stroke of his hand. He let up on the bite and sucked on the skin, letting his tongue slide over the puncture wounds.

When Jerome's cock brushed his prostate, Jeremiah let out a needy whine. 

Taking his cue, Jerome ground his hips against his brother and swiveled them around, tearing at the tight walls inside.

Jeremiah had to cover his own mouth to keep from screaming for more.

They reach their climax within minutes and Jerome made sure his brother came all over the sink and not his pants. 

Jeremiah kept both hands over his mouth when he ejaculated in Jerome's hand. Soon enough he felt Jerome's warm cum fill his insides. God, he loved that. Having his brother fill him solidified their bond, both physically and intimately. It was in these moments Jeremiah felt close to his sibling, like he  _really_  mattered to Jerome. 

The redhead reached up his left hand, the one not wrapped around his brother's cock, and cupped his chin. He pulled Jeremiah's face towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Miah,  _only_  you~" 

Knowing his makeup was ruined and he'd have to fix it, Jeremiah gave up on any protests and welcomed the tender kiss. He leaned up, pushing his lips against Jerome's feverish ones. He sighed with content at hearing the words, "I know...I love you too." Jeremiah's neck is throbbing from the deep bite. 

Jerome smiles and he carefully let go of Jeremiah's cock. He reached over his sibling and grabbed a handful of paper towels. I'm gonna pull out now, I'll try to clean up the mess before it gets on yer pants."

Jeremiah nods. 

Jerome stepped back and pulled out of his brother, a lewd squishy noise followed but the redhead was quick to press the paper towels against Jeremiah's thighs. He wiped away trails of cum and tossed them into a nearby trash bin. "Ok yer good." 

Jeremiah stood up straight and pulled his pants up. "Can you go return to the table and tell Mr. Yamamoto I wasn't feeling well? But I'll be there shortly."

Jerome tucked his cock back inside his underwear and he zipped his pants up. "Yeah, I'll tell him." 

Jeremiah turned around and he attacked Jerome with another kiss.

"Mmf!" Jerome was caught by surprise. He hummed happily against Jeremiah's lips. 

Jeremiah pulled away and planted a kiss on either cheekbone, "No more drinks this evening. I want you at your best for when we get back to the hotel."

"Why?" 

"Round 2." 

Jerome's heart does that weird fluttering thing in his chest and a slight blush crept into his cheekbones. "Fuck...now I'm gonna be thinkin' about throughout dinner."

"Good, think of something fun for us to try." Jeremiah reached into his pocket and retrieved several makeup items.

"Oh you  _know_  I will." Jerome smirked and left the bathroom. He made his way back to the table and resumed his seat. He noticed the table was full of Japanese food but to the redhead, none of it looked edible, besides the bowl of broth and noodles. " **William apologies for taking so long, his stomach is really doin' a number on him. Give him another 5 minutes?"**

Mr. Yamamato blinked and he stared at Jerome, perplexed by the lipstick marks on his mouth and cheekbones. "That's fine, we don't mind waiting for Mr. Caster..."

Kayko is giggling at the sight.

"An upset stomach you say?" Mr. Yamamoto inquired. 

" **Yeah, pukin' his guts up and everything. Nasty business that is."** Jerome looked at Kayko and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Anata wa toire ni kisu shite ita! Dono yō ni itazura!" Kayko covered her mouth in an attempt to contain her fit of laughter. 

Mr. Yamamoto smiled and said something to Kayko in Japanese, Kayko nods in agreement. The older man turned his attention back to Jerome. "Mr. O'Sullivan, if it it's not too forward of me to ask..."

**"Yer wantin' to know about these scars?"**

"Yes." Mr. Yamamoto nods.

Jerome went over the story Jeremiah concocted and he replayed it out loud.  **"Warui hito ga watashinoie de watashi o kōgeki shimasu. Watashi o kizutsuke,-ka ni hi o tsukete kudasai. Watashi wa kega ya kizuato de ikite imasu."** Jerome didn't butcher the language but he did add a little Irish flare to his pronunciation. 

Mr. Yamamoto and Kayko gasp. 

Kayko started asking questions in Japanese.

Jerome raised his hands and waved them to try and get her attention.  **"Slow down lass, I only learned that part in Japanese in case anyone asked me out in public."**

"Really? I'm impressed, people with strong accents often have trouble transitioning to a Japanese dialect." 

Jerome grinned,  **"Oi, I have a good teacher to thank for."**

Kayko grabbed her husband's arm and asked him something.

"My wife would like to know, did they ever capture the men who broke into your home and attacked you?" 

**"Unfortunately no. After they set the fire and split, I collapsed inside my bedroom. Don't rightfully remember much except waking up in a hospital a few weeks later."**

Mr. Yamamoto translated for his wife.

Kayko made one of the saddest expressions Jerome had ever seen, she looked like a goddamn anime character with those big brown eyes of hers. She said something to her husband and motioned to Jerome.

"Ah, my wife would like to express her deepest condolences. She wants to ask her ancestors in prayer this evening to deliver swift justice to the men that hurt you." Mr. Yamamoto said. 

 **"Thanks lass, appreciate it."**  Jerome tried to keep a straight face but he was on the verge of laughing. To keep from breaking his calm facade, he started chugging cold water. It came as a welcome relief, the ice water cooled him somewhat; the alcohol had him overheating earlier. 

Kayko pointed to Jerome's gold wedding bad and inquired in Japanese.

Jerome looked at his right hand, the wedding band didn't come up often and his intoxicated mind couldn't remember what crazy backstory Jeremiah had come up with. So, the redhead decided to wing it.  **"We been married 4 years now, going on 5 this summer. Je-William was contracted to do work in Ireland and at the time I was a bartender for one of the busiest pubs. William came in one evening during my shift and I took one look at him and thought, 'What a ride!'. He's was out for a craic and I offered to show him around town. After that he asked me out every single night, up until his last day. He convinced me to go hiking in the mountains and half way up the trail....I realized I was mad as a box of frogs. We made it to the top and that's when he asked me to marry him. I said yes, moved back to the states with him, and here we are."** Jerome motioned to the room with both hands.

Mr. Yamamoto translated the entire story for his wife.

Kayko giggled, her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. She commented in Japanese.

"Kayko adores your story and says it's the most romantic thing she's ever heard." Mr. Yamamoto said.

Jerome winked at Kayko,  **"Thanks doll."**

"Which mountain did you and your husband hike?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

Jerome blinked and his eyes widened a little.  **"Oh, the mountains....the biggest one."**

"Yes, the name? I only ask because I've a brother-in-law who continues to pester me in a visit to Ireland. He's an avid hiker himself and has climbed every tall peak in Ireland. If your experience was unpleasant, I'll know which one to avoid."

A nervous laugh escaped Jerome's lips. Shit.  **"I see yer point! Well let me think, it was a long time ago but it was, um, called..."**

"Carrauntoohil." Jeremiah said.

Everybody looked up as Jeremiah spoke.

Jeremiah slipped an arm around Jerome's lower back and took a seat next to him. "The mountain was called Carrauntoohil, remember darling? Or is the sake interfering with your memory?"

Jerome snorted and shook his head,  **"I was about to say that! It was on the tip of my tongue."**

My. Yamamoto and Kayko notice a wound on Jeremiah's neck; it was shaped like a bite mark and starting to scab up. 

"Carranuntoohil, that would be the tallest mountain peak in Ireland?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"Correct." Jeremiah nodded. "Thank you for waiting for me. Mind if we eat? I'm famished." 

"Hai." Mr. Yamamoto nods.

Kayko whispered something to her husband, "Subete no amerikahito wa sono yōna bōryoku-tekina koibitodesu ka?"

Jeremiah blushed at Kayko's comment but he pretended not to hear. He gave Jerome's thigh a light squeeze before removing his hand and grabbing a pair of chopsticks. He broke them apart with ease, whereas Jerome struggled with his.

Kayko reached over and offered assistance.

Jerome handed her the unbroken chopsticks and watched her break them apart; they are handed back to the redhead.

"My wife isn't subtle, I know you heard the question Mr. Caster but I will answer with clarity. Karera wa koi o shite ori, arayuru katachi no ai ga utsukushīdesu.... I believe all forms of love are beautiful, do you agree?"

"I do." Jeremiah nodded.

Kayko was filling Jerome's plate for him. She piled different variations of sushi, including squid and veggie rolls, before him.

Jerome stared at the colorful array of food. 'Well here goes nothing', he thought. Chopsticks hovered over the sushi rolls, he was hesitant to try raw fish.

Mr. Yamamoto raised a small glass of sake. "Bijinesupātonā ya o tomodachi ni."

Jeremiah set his chopsticks down and raised his glass of water. "To business partners and friends."

 **"Here, here!"** Jerome called out and he raised his glass of water as well, grateful for the distraction.

Kayko lifted her glass of rice wine, "Hai!" 

All 4 glasses clinked together and they resumed devouring their meal.

Nobody informed Jerome of the pale pink lipstick marks on his face and mouth.

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Callaghan?" 

Emerald eyes flicker away from pile of homework assignments on his desk to focus on the student before him. "Yes Zane?" 

Zane glances over his shoulder to make sure the last of the students filed out of the room. He turned his attention back to the older male, "Hey I noticed my grade was pretty low on the last test."

Mr. Callaghan reached up and adjusted his glasses. He eyed the boy's unkempt appearance and visibly frowned. A black hoodie with 2 bold red letters 'DC' on the center, a backwards baseball cap with a NBA insignia on it, tight skinny jeans with holes, and faded camo boots. The whole ensemble screamed white privileged middle-class American, with a below then average GPA in high school and an even lower one in college. He wasn't sure how or why the college enrolled Zane, he probably got in with a noteworthy scholarship but obviously wasn't making the grades. 

"It was low because you didn't study. You were aware of the test weeks in advance and had adequate time to prepare." Mr. Callaghan went back to grading papers, he didn't feel sorry for the boy at all.

"Yeah, I guess I did kinda mess up...but I was hoping you could give me another chance to improve my grade."

Mr. Callaghan scoffs and he doesn't bother to look up. "And what do you suggest?"

Zane walked around the desk and he grabbed a hold of the chair and forcibly turned it around to face him.

Mr. Callaghan dropped his pen when he was suddenly turned around in his seat. 

Zane leaned in close, keeping an arm on either side of the college instructor. He hovered right in front of the older man's face, "Oh I was thinkin' extra credit or something." 

"Get away from me!" Mr. Callaghan reached up to shove the younger male away.

Zane grabbed Mr. Callaghan's hand and guided it to his crotch. Zane rolled his hips forward against the other male's palm, "You can have me any way you want...long as you raise my grade." 

Mr. Callaghan's eyes widened when he felt Zane's erection against his hand. "This is sexual harassment, I can turn you in", his voice was calm.  

Zane licked his lips, sensing a hint of doubt in Mr. Callaghan's voice. "Sexual harassment? That's not what you called it last time." He let go of Mr. Callaghan's hand and grabbed his blue tie instead. He wrapped it around his hand and pulled the instructor closer. Zane pressed his forehead against Mr. Callaghan's own. "My roommates are gone this weekend...I'll be home around 9:00pm." Zane smirked slightly, "And this time leave your wedding band at home. I don't wanna see it." 

With his heart racing, the older man felt his will weakening, especially when Zane's seductive tongue appeared momentarily. This kid...he was trouble, and he regretted ever acknowledging his existence. However, when his wedding band was mentioned, Mr. Callaghan's temper flared. He grabbed Zane by his sweater and pushed him back.

Zane gasped and stumbled backwards.

Mr. Callaghan didn't let go. He flung Zane against the desktop and pinned him down by his wrists; stacks of homework fell to the sides.

"Get the hell off me old man!" Zane struggled underneath the other male. 

"No, I need you listen to me Zane and listen well." Mr. Callaghan let go of one wrist and reached up to grab Zane's chin. He gripped hard, letting his fingernails dig into the kid's jawline.

Zane winced at the pain in his face and stopped moving. He stared up at the menacing green eyes that hovered over his own. 

"You think you're the first punk to come into my class and hit on me? I don't know what it is with you hicks and your daddy issues but I'm sick of it. I'm  _sick_  of all of you waltzing in here thinking you can use your body to get by in college. Newsflash, college is work. Tests are work. In a moment of weakness I let myself indulge but it will NOT happen again, understand?" Mr. Callaghan squeezed harder.

Tears pricked Zane's eyes and he did his best to nod. 

"Say it." Mr. Callaghan didn't lesson his grip. "Say 'I understand Mr. Callaghan and I won't bother you ever again'." 

Zane's pride is already hurt and he refuses to say the words. 

"SAY IT!" Mr. Callaghan shouted. 

Zane glared. 

Mr. Callaghan bristled with indignation. "Say it or I'll fail you."

Zane's eyes widen. 

"Say it now you illiterate hillbilly sister banging trailer trash!" 

Zane burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

Mr. Callaghan, AKA Jeremiah Valeska, stared down at his brother in bewilderment. "Jay! You promised."

Zane, AKA Jerome Valeska, was crying from how hard he was laughing. "I-I know! I'm s-sorry I laughed!"

Jeremiah sighed in frustration and let go of the sweater. He turned away from the desk and removed the fake glasses.

It takes Jerome a minute to calm down and catch his breath. He took off the baseball cap and got off the desk. "I'm sorry Miah but those insults....You'd laugh too if I was screaming em' in yer face." He walked up to Jeremiah and hugged him from behind. He kissed the back of Jeremiah's neck, "But damn Miah, you'd make a sexy college professor... If I was yer student I'd wanna fuck ya right then and there." 

"Hm." In spite of his disappointment on how the role playing fantasy turned out, he's happy to hear the compliment. "I beg to differ...on the laughing part." He turned around and kissed Jerome on his jawline, where he left red nail indentations. "We can switch roles next time and if I laugh, you can top me for an entire month."

 

* * *

 

"That was a lovely dinner, thanks for treating me out Bruce."

"Your welcome Tiffany, any time you're in Gotham just give me a call. I'll take you out to another popular restaurant." 

Both adults stop outside of a 5-star hotel. 

Tiffany's brown eyes focused on blue orbs. She admired Bruce's structured jawline and the slight curve in his nose was adorable. Well, maybe adorable wasn't the appropriate word. Bruce Wayne was a young man in his early 20's, whose body was beginning to shape into that of a masculine male. Tiffany, among her friends, all gushed over Bruce Wayne. They met last week at a social event involving a new history museum opening up in Gotham. Tiffany's friends dared her to go up to Bruce and flirt with him and to her surprise, he asked her out to dinner for the following weekend. Tiffany was only visiting family for the summer and her time was nearly up. She wanted to make her last weekend memorable.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Would you....like to come up for a night cap?"

Bruce considers the offer and nods. "I would like that very much."

Tiffany's eyes light up and she linked her arm with Bruce's own. 

Bruce rested his hand on Tiffany's arm and he flashed her a smile. 

Tiffany blushed, that smile could shake any woman to their core. She lead Bruce to her room where the two had a single drink each and discussed random topics. When Bruce got up to take the empty glasses and put them aside, Tiffany grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Lips meet and tongues intertwine.

They litter the room with their clothing before moving to the bed. 

Tiffany's legs wrap around Bruce's waist while the man rolls his hips forward. They exchange fervent kisses, each moaning with want and need. 

Bruce captured Tiffany's mouth in another passionate kiss as he continued to thrust his cock into her welcoming heat. He wouldn't comment on it but he was impressed with how she moved her hips and squeezed down on his length. Evidently this wasn't her first time and neither was it for Bruce. They roll around in the bed, switching positions again and again. They worship each other's bodies for one pleasure filled evening and after they finish, Bruce offers to call up the evening hotel staff to clean Tiffany's room and change the bed linens.

"Bruce....I'm sure they don't have a single housekeeper working THIS late at night." Tiffany snapped her bra together in the front and twisted it around, sliding both straps up along her arms. 

"I'm sure they could find someone if I made the call." Bruce slipped off the condom and tossed it into the trash. He pulled up his pants and zipped up.

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because I own the hotel."

Bruce Wayne eventually left the room around 1:00am, after politely declining an offer to stay the night. His hair was messy and his clothing disheveled but there was a euphoric sense about him, especially in his wide smile. The raven haired man walked down the sidewalk, slowly making his way to where he parked his car. He took out his cell phone and glanced at the few missed calls. "Alfred." Bruce chuckled and just as he was about to phone the butler, he noticed somebody standing across the street watching him. He stopped walking and stared at the individual.

A man dressed in a black suit and red tie stands next to a closed antique shop. He's wearing black slacks and a matching Homburg hat. 

"What the..." Underneath a dim street light, Bruce can see a familiar mask, painted white with red lips and blacked out eyes. 

The masked man stands perfectly still with his hands behind his back, as though properly in waiting.

Waiting for what?

Bruce is unnerved. He ignored the hair rising on his neck and resumed his walk. He could see his vehicle in sight as he neared it.

Footsteps are approaching.

Bruce whipped around with his fists raised.

A few feet away is the masked man. He paused when Bruce turned around and remained in that one spot, hands behind his back.

Sensing no hostility from the other, Bruce lowered his hands to his sides. "We've met before...haven't we?"

The masked man nods once.

"Back at the circus? Or wait...it was um, a magic show, that's it right?"

Another nod. 

Bruce crossed his arms and eyed the man up and down. Judging by his physique, Bruce could confirm the guy was fit. If memory served right, the guy was also an acrobat, a magician, and quite the dancer. But why was he standing around an empty street late at night? "Can you talk?"

One nod.

"Tell me your name?"

A head shake.

"Take off the mask?"

Another head shake.

"Hm...What would you want in exchange for a hint at your identity?"

The masked man tilted his head from side to side. Then, he did a dramatic bow and held out his right gloved hand. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "No, anything but that. The last time was awkward enough." 

The masked man doesn't move.

Bruce glanced down the sidewalk and then stared in the other direction. There was nobody around and even the traffic was dismal. This seemed like a  _really_  bad idea... Maybe it was the alcohol that affected his decisions or the amazing sex he had moments ago, but Bruce felt like humoring the guy. After all, he never did figure out his identity and he was dying to know who's face was underneath the mask. "Okay, one dance." Bruce reached out and took the gloved hand. 

The masked man stood and he pulled Bruce close until their bodies touched. He slipped his other hand around and pressed it against the Bruce's lower back. He stepped backwards and pulled the raven haired male along with him.

"And I guess you're leading again?" Bruce doesn't receive an answer. Go figure, but the other man was just as graceful as he was all those years ago. Bruce rested his left hand on the man's right shoulder while they glided across the cement sidewalk. 

There's no music but the masked man moves to melody only he can hear. He twirled Bruce around and gently dipped him to the ground.

Bruce gripped the man's shoulder as he was lowered but the secure hand against his back reassured him that he wouldn't fall. 

The masked man stopped moving.

It was a repeat of what took place a few years ago. "Is your friend going to magically appear like last time?" 

A head shake.

"Oh... Do I get a clue now?" Bruce inquired. 

Silence.

Bruce frowned slightly, "It's late and I'm done with the game-"

The masked man suddenly leaned forward and pressed porcelain lips to Bruce's ear. A low whisper followed, "What's so  _special_  about you?"

Confused by the question, Bruce pushed the masked man away and stood up. 

The masked man stepped back and crossed his arms. When he speaks, it's in a clear, emotionless voice. "You know....a pretty face doesn't indicate intelligence. For all your private schooling, you're awful at remembering faces and names."

That voice.

Bruce feels an icy chill run through his body. 

"Ah, but you  _can_  remember a voice? An inconsequential skill when anybody can change their pitch." The masked man reached up and gripped the mask. 

Without warning, Bruce lunged forward and he punched the man in his face.

The porcelain mask breaks on impact, but only the bottom half chips away.

Bruce cuts his knuckles in the process, splattering the sidewalk in blood.

The semi-masked man grunts and stumbles backwards. He maintains his balance, however, and straightens his posture. "Still got that powerful right hook I see, at least you've stayed fit since then." 

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand, Bruce faced the other male and raised his fists. He saw a familiar pale face, well, the bottom half anyway. It was those vibrant red lips that revealed who was behind the mask. "Jeremiah."

"Bruce." Jeremiah reached up and wiped blood away from the corner of his lips; the porcelain cut into his bottom lip. He removed the remainder of the mask and tossed it aside.

Iridescent eyes, cold as ever, stare into Bruce's stormy blue hues. 

Painful memories came flooding back. One in particular involved Alfred's kidnapping and how Bruce thought he murdered the most important person in his life. He almost went insane that day. Almost.

Rage filled Bruce's chest and charged Jeremiah, bringing his right fist back again. 

When Bruce was close enough, Jeremiah stepped to the side. He reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm, only to flip the male over and shove him face first into the cement.

It all happened quickly. Before he knew it, Bruce felt his body leave the ground momentarily and he crashed down into the sidewalk. Pain filled his face and he could feel warm blood spewing from his nose.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast Brucie." Jeremiah stepped over the fallen male and he shifted Bruce's arm forward, causing the shoulder bone to strain and pop.

"AHH!" Bruce shouted. "W...what do you want?" He can barely choke the words out.

Jeremiah pushed Bruce's arm further, earning another painful cry. "Simple. Stay away from him."

"WHO?!" The pain has Bruce seeing stars. "I don't know who the fuck you're talking about! I swear!"

Jeremiah's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Wealth breeds idiocy. You really  _are_  dimwitted." 

A vehicle approaches from down the road.

Jeremiah looked over towards the sound.

Bruce took advantage of the distraction and rolled over, kneeing Jeremiah's leg as hard as possible.

Pain surged up Jeremiah's leg and he collapsed down on one knee. Before he could take control of the situation, he felt a hard blow to his face.

Bruce kicked the green haired male and then tackled him down.

Saliva and blood filled Jeremiah's mouth. Like his brother, Jeremiah had a high tolerance for pain but Bruce was older and stronger. There's a noticeable ache in his face where Bruce's shoe collided. He's forced onto his back and he grabs Bruce by his shirt, trying to throw him off.

Bruce has a firm grip on Jeremiah's suit and balled his right fist up before hitting him in the face again. "That's for all the people you murdered with your bombs!"

Jeremiah's nose hurts from the punch, he's vaguely aware of the blood gushing from his nostrils.

Bruce hits Jeremiah again, this time aiming for his eye. "THAT'S FOR ALFRED!"

Pain creeps up Jeremiah's right eye, his vision blurring.

A siren beeps twice, then a car door opens and a voice calls out. "Hands in the air right now!" 

'Oh great, the intrepid GCPD.' Jeremiah was enjoying Bruce's emotional episode but he had no intention of going to jail. There was nothing to worry about, for now. That's not to say he approved of Jerome's infatuation with the younger man. Insecurities were eating away at him again and sometimes, Jeremiah couldn't silence the voices that plagued him. Nobody could have Jerome and Jeremiah would make sure of it. As much as he wanted to torment Bruce Wayne some more, he had to be off.

Just as Bruce pulled back his fist again, Jeremiah let go of his shirt and cupped his face instead. He leaned up and pulled Bruce down, closing the gap between their mouths. Jeremiah inhaled and he literally pushed a mouthful of saliva and blood into Bruce's mouth.

Bruce gags and he shoves Jeremiah away. He got off the green haired male and stumbled down the sidewalk. He grabbed onto a parking meter for support before retching out the contents of his stomach. 

Jeremiah smirked at Bruce's reaction but it faded when a flashlight appeared and a gun clicked. The pale man clambered to his feet and was off at a fast sprint.

"STOP!" The officer aimed his gun at Jeremiah but it was far too dark to get a clean shot. He lowered his gun and moved over to check on Bruce. When Bruce admitted he was fine, the officer radioed for back up. He listed the address and proceeded to pursue Jeremiah on foot.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah is preparing for his upcoming video conference, in which he'll be updating his client in Germany about the blueprints for his new home. He's in the bedroom, standing before a full body mirror. He's adjusting his tie when he feels 2 arms wrap around his waist. He paused when he felt Jeremiah nuzzle his face against his back. "Jerome."

"Miah." Jerome nosed the back of his brother's neck, inhaling the familiar scent. 

"I have a meeting in 15 minutes Jerome, keep your affection to a minimal."

 **"Jerome, keep your affection to a minimal"**  Jerome said, mimicking Jeremiah's monotone voice perfectly. 

Jeremiah smirked and finished adjusting his tie. "Yes, I know you're talented at impersonating different accents." 

"Mhmm, especially when it's someone you loved your whole life~" Jerome tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Jeremiah's ear. "Miah, you have meetings every day....when are you gonna take a break and spend time with me?"

"Do I?" Jeremiah was slightly surprised, it all blurred together sometimes. He turned around and cupped his brother's face. "I know I've been busy lately but after I wrap up with a few more projects, I'll have some downtime. Trust me, I need a break. I'm mentally and physically exhausted every night." He nuzzled the tip of his nose against Jerome's own. "Soon, okay? Be patient for me."

Jerome smiled at the affectionate gesture but he pouted when Jeremiah reminded him to be patient. "I AM patient but there's only so many days I can handle without you. Hell, I started to name each finger after one of those 90s sitcom shows."

Jeremiah laughed at the admission and when Jerome's pout turned into a flustered glare, Jeremiah attacked his neck with kisses.

Jerome cursed under his breath.

Jeremiah slid one hand up and stroked fingers through Jerome's red locks, fluffing out the ends and tracing circles against the scalp.

"Fuck." The anger deflated instantly and Jerome sighed. "Asshole, that trick isn't gonna work every time."

"Who says it's a trick?"

"Yer twin brother, that's who." Jerome rested his hands on Jeremiah's hips. "If ya need a break that bad....why don't you take the day off and let me fill in?"

The idea makes Jeremiah smile and he pulled away from Jerome's neck to look at him. "You're good at voices but you're NOT that good. I appreciate the offer but I don't want to risk losing any clients."

Huffing up defensively, Jerome took a step back. "Ya wouldn't lose any clients! And I can do more then just your voice. I _know_ you Miah, really know you. All I gotta do is put on one of your suits."

Seeing how serious his brother was, Jeremiah crossed his arms and shook his head. "What about your face? I apply makeup to mine and wear fake glasses."

Jerome shrugged, "Dim the lights, I'll say I have a migraine if they ask and I can wear fake glasses but no makeup." 

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow, "But you don't know which project I'm working on for each client, or the progress."

"Don't need to. I'll go by what the client already knows."

"I don't know..."

"Aww come on Miah! You can stand in and observe. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jerome clasped his hands together and he stared at his sibling with puppy eyes.

Jeremiah glanced at his watch and looked back to Jerome. Damnit, those eyes always got to him. "Fine....Get dressed, you have 9 minutes."

The office is dark except the corner of the room where a lamp is located. The circular table had a neon ring of lights around it, set to a purple hue, and it illuminated the blueprints splayed across it. There's a laptop on the edge of the table and the screen flashes, indicating an oncoming video call. 

Jeremiah stepped forward and tapped his finger against the touch-screen, answering the call.

The laptop is hooked up to a large 110-inch UHDTV so when the call is answered, it transfers to the bigger screen mounted on the wall. 

"Hello? Mr. Valeska?"

 **"Mr. Fischer."**  Jerome is leaning against the table with a glass of ice and scotch in his right hand. The purple neon light displays the outline of his body but not his face. 

"There you are, might I ask why it's dark? Is everything okay?" 

 **"Yes, for the most part."**  Jerome nodded,  **"Terrible migraine earlier, needed to dim the lights so I could continue working. Nothing to fret about."** Jerome lifted the glass and took a drink.

"Migraines, terrible little goblins as my grandmother would say. I'm happy you're able to meet with me. I apologize for missing our last meeting, my brother was admitted to the hospital again." Mr. Fischer sighed.

**"It's quite alright. Family is important and should always come first before work."**

Jeremiah almost snorts at the remark. That was a sneaky move.... Jeremiah was leaning against the wall in the darkest part of the room, unable to defend himself. 

"Ahhh, yes, how true. I'm glad we share the same values." Mr. Fischer shifted in his seat and placed an iPad on his lap. He entered a code and began searching through files. "I'm impressed with the work you've done, designing 3 separate homes with drastic architectural designs in each one, it's no easy feat." 

**"Thank you, I work tirelessly to make my clients happy."**

Mr. Fischer chuckled, "Indeed you do. Tell me, what did you think of last month's progress? Are the workers meeting your expectations?"

**"To be frank, I was in shock."**

"Why?" Mr. Fischer appears troubled.

Jerome swirled the ice around in his drink,  **"Rest assured, it's nothing negative. In fact, I was impressed by the progress the workers made."**

Mr. Fischer's eyes light up with delight. "That IS good news! I told you it was a good company. Hard, honest workers, those are the kind you need working for you Mr. Valeska."

**"Indeed, and I thank you for that. Your recommendation has certainly proved essential to my work. I expect to meet the deadline sooner then anticipated."**

"Wonderful. You'll have time to visit the work site next month?"

Jerome nodded.  **"Yes, I'll try to keep my schedule open at that time. How's your wife doing?"**

Mr. Fischer began discussing his wife's health, followed by her promotion at work.

Jeremiah watches the conversation take place. He had to admit he had his doubts at first... All Jerome requested was a first and last name of the client, that was it. The bit about fast progress and early deadlines was accurate.... How the hell did he know? Or was it all just a lucky guess? Then Jerome asked about Mr. Fischer's wife but his brother was perceptive and probably saw the wedding band on the German's hand. 

That voice.... It was unsettling for Jeremiah to hear his own voice from another person's mouth. Jerome was able to copy his voice and mannerisms, even after all those years apart. As children, Jerome was just as talented at mimicking other people.

_Penelope was taking a break from laundry duty and she walked past the row of trailers, making her way to the nearest portable bathroom. She sees the blue plastic stall up ahead but noticed a familiar redhead with glasses walking her way._

_Jeremiah has his nose buried in a book._

_"Hi Jeremiah!" Penelope walked up to him._

_"Hm?" Jeremiah looked up from his book and came to a halt. "Oh, hello Penelope."_

_"What are you reading?" Penelope asked._

_Jeremiah closed the book and held it up for the girl to see. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood, by Charles Dickens."_

_Penelope's nose wrinkled, "It sounds like a hard book to read..."_

_"On the contrary, if you can read, you can understand just about all written literature."  Jeremiah said._

_"I like how you talk. You're so smart."_

_"Thank you...I'll let you get back to your business." Jeremiah stepped around Penelope and resumed his walk home._

_Penelope smiled, "See ya~" She skipped the remainder of the way. When she was close enough, she knocked on the plastic door to see if anyone was inside._

_"Just a second!" A zipper is pulled up and the door opens._

_Penelope's eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open in shock._

_Jeremiah raised an eyebrow when he saw Penelope's expression. "What's wrong Penelope? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_"B-but I....y-you were just, I JUST talked to you!" Penelope looked over her shoulder but Jeremiah, the one with a book, was nowhere in sight._

_"....I highly doubt that's likely."_

_"I swear...you were walking and reading this complicated book. You were RIGHT there!" Penelope pointed to the area where she spoke to Jeremiah seconds ago._

_Jeremiah stepped out of the stall and looked at Penelope with concern. "Are you feeling okay? You're red in the face, an indication of heat exposure. Too much heat and not enough water can make you hallucinate."_

_"Uh...yeah, hallucinate..." Penelope put a hand to her forehead and sighed._

_"Drink plenty of water and rest Penelope, you look like you need it." Jeremiah offered up a kind smile and began walking back towards the trailer._

_Curtis finished shoveling animal dung and watering the elephants, as usual he did a half-ass job so he could retire early. The teenager is drenched in sweat and he saunters back to the trailer, desperate for a cold shower. The heat has him feeling lightheaded and just as he nears his trailer, something cold and mushy hits the back of his head._

_"THE FUCK?!" Curtis flinched and he reached around and grabbed a handful of wet mud from his hair. He sniffed at the mud and gagged from the smell; somebody mixed animal shit with it. "Who the fuck-" Curtis whipped around._

_Jerome Valeska is standing between the trailers, one middle finger raised. "Haha!"_

_"You little shit I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Curtis took off running towards the redhead._

_Jerome dove behind the trailers and out of sight._

_"Hey, ASSHOLE!"_

_Curtis stumbled and turned back around. His eyes widen when he spots Jerome sitting on the steps of his trailer._

_Jerome was wearing a cheeky grin and had both hands against the sides of his face. "You stink! Better wash all that shit off before someone notices!"_

_Like an angry bull, Curtis charged after Jerome._

_Jerome's eyes flashed with amusement._

_A wave of ice cold water hits Curtis from his right, causing him to curse and tumble over to his left side. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and covered his face to protect himself._

_Jerome was holding a water hose and he moved closer._

_Jerome, from the porch, got up to join his twin._

_The 2 stood side-by-side when the water shut off._

_Curtis opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He saw Jerome and....Jerome?! Curtis blinked several times and he reached up to rub his eyes with his clean hand. He looked again._

_Jerome Valeska and Jerome Valeska stood there with amused smirks._

_"W-wh...." Curtis is in disbelief._

_The twins lift their right hands and they flip Curtis off while speaking at the same time, in the exact same voice: "Paybacks a bitch." The water hose is dropped and they turn around, walking off and disappearing behind a trailer._

_Jerome and Jeremiah are laughing about today's events._

_"2 people in a single day! Let's go for 3 Miah!" Jerome said._

_They're back at their mother's trailer, seated on the love seat in the living room area._

_Jeremiah is sitting while Jerome has his head resting against his brother's lap._

_"Who do you have in mind?" Jeremiah inquired and he continued to stoke his fingers through Jerome's hair._

_"Hmm...Let's freak out Owen next." Jerome sighed happily, enjoying the touch._

_"Alright, can we rest for a bit?  Maybe wait till it cools down."_

_"Mhmm." Jerome sat up and patted Jeremiah's knee. "Bathroom break."_

_Jeremiah nodded._

_Jerome got up and padded down the hall towards the bathroom. He stepped inside and closed the door._

_Jeremiah debated on going into the bedroom to change. He was currently dressed in Jerome's clothing and the lack of glasses made everything appear blurry._

_The front door slammed open._

_Lila Valeska staggered into the trailer._

_Jeremiah sat quietly on the couch._

_Lila's dark brown eyes surveyed the area until she spotted her least favorite child. "JEROME!"_

_Jeremiah jumped at the loud voice._ _Wait._ _Did Lila think he was Jerome?_

_"Why aren't you at work?! Ya lazy fucking prick." Lila approached her son._

_"Mother-"_

_"Don't mother me" Lila sneered._

_"It's me, Jeremi-"_

_Lila grabbed her son by his t-shirt and yanked him off the couch. She drug him half way across the living room floor and turned around to yell in his face. "You're worthless! I wish you were fucking dead."_

_Jeremiah struggled against the grip and he attempts one more time to convince his mother he wasn't Jerome. "IT'S ME! JEREMIAH!"_

_The drunk woman lost her patience and her temper exploded. She curled up a fist and struck her son in the face._

_Blinding pain overcomes Jeremiah's vision, leaving him speenchless._

_"YOU BITCH!" Jerome rushed down the hallway and he tackled his mother._

_Lila let go of Jeremiah and she screamed when Jerome knocked her down. She shoved her son off and managed to stagger to her feet again._

_Jerome was on his feet in seconds and stood in front of Jeremiah with his hands outstretched. He acted as a shield and wouldn't let Lila anywhere near his brother. "Don't you fucking hurt Jeremiah ever again!"_

_Lila's gaze bounces from one twin and to the other. She can't tell them apart. "What....the fuck......"  It takes Lila several minutes to work out what's going on. The two boys were dressed alike...and the glasses were gone, that's why she couldn't tell Jeremiah and Jerome apart. But Jeremiah never copped an attitude with her, nor would he curse or tackle her.... "Oh no, Jeremiah, baby, I'm so sorry." Lila tried to walk over to her son._

_Jeremiah gasped and he fearfully crawled backwards, trying to stay as far away as possible._

_Jerome stepped in front of Lila._

_"Jeremiah...." Lila glanced at Jerome, eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know...." She looked back to Jeremiah and tried to give one of those kind, motherly smiles. "I'll make it up to you sweetie! I know, I'll buy you an early birthday gift, ya that's it. I'll be right back." Lily quickly rushed out of the trailer._

_Jerome watched her leave, only lowering his arms when she was out the front door. He turned around and looked down at his brother. "Aw, fuck, she really got you good... I'll get the mattress out and grab ya somethin' from the freezer."_

_Jeremiah is troubled but he manages a slight nod._

_The two siblings are on the living room floor, resting on a full-size mattress. They're curled on their sides, facing each other. Jeremiah has a frozen package of peas against his right cheekbone. When his hand gets too numb, Jerome reaches over and holds it in place for him._

_The words repeat in Jeremiah's head. Worthless. Lazy. I wish you were fucking dead. How did Jerome handle it all? As painful as the punch was, it was the verbal abuse that really affected Jeremiah._

_"Miah...you okay?" Jerome could see the frown on his brother's face._

_".....I hate this place." Jeremiah whispered._

_Jerome listened._

_"I hate mother....I hate uncle Zach....Owen, Curtis, Ryan, I hate this fucking place Jerome." Jeremiah is trying his best to avoid crying but it's getting more and more difficult. "Mother doesn't love us, she might say she does in front of other people but she's a fucking liar. Everyone here despises mother and they can barely tolerate us. We're unwanted. Unloved. We don't belong anywhere Jerome and I....I can't....anymore..." Jeremiah hiccups and the tears start falling. He closed his eyes and his body shook with each soft sob._

_Jerome scooted closer and he cupped his brother's face, taking care to avoid touching the bruised cheekbone. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against his brother's lips. "Miah, I love you."_

_Jeremiah continued to bawl, unable to respond._

_Jerome kissed him again and whispered against his lips, "I love you."_

_Jeremiah knows what his brother is trying to do. He doesn't want to feel better though, he doesn't want a false sense of hope._

_"Jeremiah."_

_The name makes Jeremiah whimper, Jerome never called him that._

_"Jeremiah....Jeremiah Valeska, I love you." Jerome raised his voice, wanting his sibling to hear him. "I love you so much. You're my world and I swear, I'll protect you from all the bad. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you hear me? Do you understand?"_

_Silence._

_"Miah, I love you." This time Jerome deepened the kiss. His lips part and he pushed his tongue inside Jeremiah's mouth. He growled softly, fingers stroking through Jeremiah's hair._

_Jeremiah suddenly wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck and he sobbed into the kiss. The tears didn't stop, but Jerome accomplished what no one else could. Jeremiah felt the empty void in his chest swell with warmth. He believed it, truly believed Jerome loved him.  "Please don't ever leave me Jerome..." he mumbled._

_Jerome wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and hugged him tightly, "You know I won't."_

_The kiss is awkward. Sloppy. Ardent. Full of pain, heartache, and love._

_Jeremiah is the first to pull away and gasp for air._

_Jerome pressed his forehead to Jeremiah's own. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Jeremiah said breathlessly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Jerome's. "You're not really good with your tongue..."_

_Jerome scoffs, "Shut up..."_

A lonely, aching feeling overcomes Jeremiah but he chooses to ignore it. It's a bittersweet memory, one that was forever seared in his subconscious. Jeremiah swallowed the dry lump in his throat and when he looks over at Jerome, he notices the screen on the T.V. is blank. Astonished, Jeremiah stepped out of the dark corner. "It's over?"

Jerome closed the laptop and turned around. "Yeah, Stefan Fischer has a prior engagement with his hot wife, so I didn't talk his ear off about my sexy husband." He smirked and set the empty glass down on the table.

Jeremiah walked up to Jerome and hugged him.

Jerome blinked and he slowly wrapped his arms around the other male. "Uh, you okay?" The random hug caught him by surprise.

"Yes." Jeremiah started peppering Jerome's neck with kisses. "Mmm I think I have a new role playing idea for us to try."

"Really?" Jerome smiled, his neck tingled in all the areas Jeremiah's lips touched. "What is it?"

Jeremiah pulled back and pressed his forehead to Jerome's. "Keep the glasses on." 

"Okay?" Jerome stared into his brother's eyes, searching for whatever hidden meaning was behind them. "Hang on...this...this isn't like the game we use to play when were kids is it?"

A playful smirk curled Jeremiah's lips.

"Holy shit.....this is gonna be a real mind fuck." Jerome commented with a grin. 

"Figuratively and literally." Jeremiah said and he captured Jerome's lips in a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah doesn't make good on his promise. Instead of reducing his work hours to spend more time with Jerome, he's added more to his already busy schedule. He increased his number of clients which means an increase in projects and in turn, means less time for Jerome.

The redhead voiced his protest again and again but Jeremiah insists that he's doing more work to provide for them. Jerome doesn't buy it and he tries everything from walking around naked to faking an injury. Granted Jeremiah was peeved about the fake broken arm and after that he didn't leave his office to check on Jerome. Another disheartening gesture was when Jeremiah started locking the door because Jerome interrupted him one too many times. This was a low blow to Jerome's already fragile persona, it felt as though Jeremiah was purposely ignoring him. The 2 wouldn't see each other for days and soon enough, the days stretched in week long intervals. 

Jerome was stressed out, so much in fact that he neglected to take his medication. The redhead often found himself sitting outside of Jeremiah's office door and waiting for hours on end for him to take a break. It rarely happened and when it did, Jeremiah either showered and went to sleep, or grabbed a meal and returned to work. 

2 months go by and the lack of interaction and communication weighs heavily on Jerome; he's desperate to have some time with Jeremiah.

There's a knock at the door.

Jeremiah glanced up from his work table, "I'm busy Jerome. I have a deadline to meet tonight."

"I know....I uh, made you something to eat. You can take it and I'll be out of your hair." Jerome said.

"Hm." Jeremiah considered the offer and set his drawing utensils down. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, stepping aside to let Jerome in.

Jerome carried in a plate of food and walked over to set it down on Jeremiah's desk.

"Thank you. Please lock the door on your way out." Jeremiah walked back over to his work table. 

Jerome turned around, "Miah?"

Jeremiah leaned over the table and resumed working. "What Jerome?"

"We haven't....ya know..."

"Hurry up." Jeremiah said impatiently. 

Jerome frowned and the anger he'd been bottling up over the past 2 months was seeping into his chest. He approached the work table and stared across at his brother. "We haven't fucked in 2 months but besides that, we haven't actually had a conversation that lasted more then 5 minutes. You said, no, you PROMISED we'd spend more time together."

Jeremiah didn't look up from his work. "I recall.... Let me finish these last few projects and we'll take a vacation somewhere. I'll give you all the attention you deserve."

"That's what you said LAST time, and before that it was the same thing!" Jerome's voice began to rise.

"Look Jerome, I understand your frustration but this is my job, my life."

"I thought I was your life..." Jerome's shoulders slumped.

"Yes, you are." Jeremiah glanced at his watch, "My deadline is in 5 hours. I need you to leave Jerome, we'll continue this conversation later."

"No, we'll finish it, right here, right now." Jerome balls up his fists, the anger was making his shoulders tremble.

"Don't be a drama queen Jerome, I won't ask you again." Jeremiah didn't look up.

Something snapped inside Jerome. It took a lot to rile him up, to genuinely push his buttons and drive him up the wall. For just a few brief seconds, Jerome blacked out. He didn't remember grabbing Jeremiah's work table by the edges and shoving it forward, only to flip the entire thing over. Blueprints, papers, photos, drawing utensils, they all crashed onto the floor with the table.

Jeremiah had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit with the table. He stood there and stared down at his work, his face was completely devoid of any emotion.

Jerome is panting and when he comes to, he notices the overturned table. Guilt washes over him and he apologized quickly, "Miah I'm sorry!"

"Get out."

"Please Miah, I didn't mean to! Here, I'll help you clean-"

"GET OUT!" Jeremiah roared.

Jerome flinched and he bolted from the room. He descended the stairs and was quick to put on his shoes and lace them up. He grabbed a black hoodie from the closet and tied the sleeves around his waist. Jerome left the house and he started walking away from the property, wanting to put as much distance as he could between him and Jeremiah.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah had to count down from a 100 and force himself to breath slowly. His racing heart slowed down and the rage withered away. He started cleaning his work space and hoisted the table back onto it's legs. He felt guilty for having raised his voice and for neglecting his precious brother... However, guilt wasn't enough to make him drop everything and pursue. He would meet his deadline first and then find Jerome to apologize. 

Hours pass and Jerome is still over 30 miles away from Gotham City. The sun is setting, prompting him to put the sweater on and pull the hood over his face to hide as much of it as possible. 

A van drove past Jerome, only to stop and reverse back.

Jerome raised an eyebrow and watched.

A petite blonde, in her early 20's, leaned out of the window on the passenger side. "Hey are you going to Gotham? Because we're heading that way if you need a lift."

Somebody chimed in, "Dude look at his face! What the hell happened?!"

Another girl peeked out of the window and gasped. "Oh I remember you! You were on the news with that um, what's his  name....Bruce Wayne? Yeah, hey I thought you died?"

Jerome smirked and shrugged. "Naa the tabloids lied, I never died. As for my face, plastic surgery gone wrong."

The blonde giggled, "Liar."

Jerome shrugged casually, "Really. Give me a ride and I'll tell ya all about it" He can smell alcohol on their breath and he hoped they were drunk enough to overlook his reputation in Gotham.

The van door slides open and one of the girls motions for Jerome to climb in.

Jerome enters the van and slides the door shut. Him and the girls chat it up the entire way there and in spite of the map of scars on his face, the girls are drawn to him. The guys, not so much, they're kind of annoyed how much attention the redhead is getting. The blonde haired girl pulled out a small baggie that was fill with a white powder substance.

"Wanna do a line with me?" 

Jerome eyed the bag and shrugged, "Fuck it. Why the hell not?"

"Exactly!" She opened up the bag and poured a line of cocaine across her left index finger. She held her hand up to Jerome.

Jerome took her hand and tilted his head, snorting up the line of drugs like a pro. 

"Yay! My turn!" 

Jerome took the bag and poured a line down his left index finger. He held it up and the blonde snorted it all up in one go 

One of the guys passed a bottle of vodka around, "Who wants shots?!" 

The girls cheered and raised their hands.

Jerome felt....funny. 

Funny but good.

Better. 

Jerome took shots of vodka all the way to Gotham City. The group tries to convince him to go clubbing but Jerome is hesitant. One of the guys gives Jerome a black bandanna to tie around his face, that way it would cover up his mouth and most of the scars. It's not the best disguise but in his inebriated state, the consequences didn't seem important. 

The group hits up the first club of the night. Jerome fades in and out but he's ridiculously happy right now, a feeling he associated with home.

Home.

Wasn't much of a home now.

They dance the night away.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah is in a distressed state. Not only was the house empty but Jerome apparently left without any means of communication, clothing, and money. This worried Jeremiah because it means Jerome didn't think it through. He didn't plan, he didn't prepare, he just DID it, consequences be damned. Worried for his brother's well being, Jeremiah put his work on hold. He called each client and explained a family emergency came up and he'd be taking a leave of absence from work. 

Jeremiah did his best to conceal his pale skin and red lips under makeup but it's a rushed job; he didn't even bother with contacts or his hair. He got into his car, started it, and took off to Gotham City. 

It's purgatory for Jeremiah. He's unable to locate Jerome the 1st night, or the 2nd, and the 3rd. It stretches out into an entire week but nobody has a single clue as to where Jerome Valeska is. It's not as though Jeremiah could go to the police. He's forced to contact old 'friends'. 

Barbara Kean almost shoots Jeremiah had he not revealed the multiple grenades laced in his suit jacket. 

"Sorry, haven't seen your brother and none of my women know Jerome, except maybe Selina and Tabitha but they would kill you on sight." Barbara shrugged. 

Jeremiah left and went to another residence.

"Jerome? I thought he...well, I'm happy to hear he's alive." Oswald Cobblepot said with a fake smile.

"Cut the theatricals Oswald, if you know anything about my brother's whereabouts then tell me. If not, you're wasting my time." Jeremiah's voice has an irritated edge to it. 

Oswald huffed and shifted his right leg over his left. He crossed his arms and tried not to visibly glare at the pale man seated across from him. "I heard he had a thing for Scarecrow."

"Who the hell is Scarecrow?"

"Crane, Jonathan Crane. Last I heard he's been hanging out at the old Gotham theater, the foreclosed one." Oswald responded.

Jeremiah stood and left without saying another word.

Jonathan Crane doesn't take kindly to trespassers. His initial response is to spray Jeremiah with fear gas.

The toxin has no effect on Jeremiah but it does agitate him even more. He picked up a wooden chair and slammed it into Jonathan's face. 

Jonathan gasped from the pain and fell down against his side.

Jeremiah raised the chair over his head.

"Wait!" 

Jeremiah paused.

Jonathan removed his mask to reveal a bloody nose and bruised cheekbone. "He was here the other night. I suspect he was under the influence of alcohol, maybe drugs."

"Get to the point." Jeremiah snapped.

"The pirate table, he kept repeating that phrase. Something about how he was going to win the pirate table and take everyone's money. I swear, that's all I know. He took off and I haven't seen him since." Jonathan pressed his sleeve to his nose. 

The pirate table.

Jeremiah knows where Jerome is. He tossed the chair aside and rushed out of the building, leaving an injured Scarecrow behind.

Headlights flash across a sign that reads 'Gotham City Scrapyard'. Jeremiah parks the vehicle and kills the engine. He stepped out and glanced around the area. Technically it was a scrap yard for cars and other metals but Jeremiah can see a variety of items like broken furniture, black trash bags stuffed with God knows what, and old mattresses. Jeremiah can smell something burning, prompting him to tuck his keys in his pocket and follow the unpleasant scent. He rounds a corner of heaping car parts when he notices 2 people seated close to a steel drum; there's a fire going in the center of the drum. 1 man is laying down on a dirty old mattress and the 2nd is sitting up and leaning against a pile of tires; he's got a thick blanket wrapped around him.

"Jerome?" Jeremiah recognizes the red hair underneath a black hood. He approached his sibling and crouched down, reaching out to cup his face.

Eyelids flutter open and a pair of dreary, blood-shot eyes stare into Jeremiah's. "Oh, wow. If this is another hallucination...I like it," he mumbled. 

"I'm not a hallucination, I'm real and I'm here to take you home." Jeremiah hardly recognizes the other male. He can see dark lines underneath Jerome's face, which looks thinner as though he wasn't eating. He can smell alcohol on Jerome's breath and his clothes reek. It's unsettling and Jeremiah is eager to get his brother home to wash him up and care for him. "Can you walk?" Jeremiah draped Jerome's arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah...legs are kinda numb though. It's pretty fucking cold out here." Jerome leaned against his brother.

"Indeed. Okay, 1....2....3-" Jeremiah hoists his brother up from the ground.

Jerome grunted and he pushed himself up, using Jeremiah for support. 

Jeremiah moved slowly and carefully, he wasn't sure if Jerome had any injuries that he wasn't aware of. 

They only get a couple feet away from the fire when Jerome violently shoved Jeremiah away.

Jeremiah stumbled and he whipped around, "Jerome?!"

"Go away." Jerome scowled at the green haired male.

"Jerome..." Jeremiah raised his hands and took a step closer. "You're not well, please, come home with me."

"This is my home," Jerome said bitterly. "And what would you know about my health? You're too busy with work."

"Well....I know you left your medication at home. You left your phone, your clothes, and didn't take any money. I also know you've been drinking and might be dabbling in narcotics." Jeremiah inched closer.

Jerome held his ground and bared his teeth like a caged animal. He mulls the words over in his head before a cruel laugh pushed past his lips. "Hahaha! Oh Mr. Psychic now huh? It almost sounds like you give a shit."

"I do...I love you Jerome and I'm sorry. There's no excuse for my actions. Since you left I...I haven't been able to work. I haven't been able to eat, let alone sleep in our bed. Our home is dead in your absence." Jeremiah is almost close enough to reach for the other male.

"Yeah? Welcome to _my_ fucking world." Jerome said.

Those words burn into Jeremiah's chest like acid. Now he understood why Jerome acted out, he was esentially living in hell, a hell Jeremiah put him in. "I'm sorry Jay, let me make it up to you. Let me earn your forgiveness." 

"No." Jerome shook his head.

That's when Jeremiah reached out and grabbed Jerome by both his wrists. 

Jerome's eyes flashed with anger and he abruptly head-butted his brother.

The phsycial blow was unexpected, as was the immense pain in his face. Jeremiah stumbled backwards and landed on his rear. He waited for his vision to clear before reaching up and wiping his hand across his nose; he saw blood. 

The head-butt made Jerome slightly dizzy but he managed to lean over and pick up the tattered blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders and stared at Jeremiah, indifferent about his feelings and injury. "I'm done." 

Jeremiah lowered his gloved hand and looked up at Jerome. "What do you mean you're done?" 

"This. Us. You'll work better without me pestering you all the time for attention. And me? Well, I get to do whatever and _whoever_ the fuck I want. I forgot how liberating Gotham is, I really missed this place." 

It feels like a dagger stabbed Jeremiah in the heart. He swallowed the pain before speaking, "You don't mean that..."

"Yeah, I do. I mean every, single, fucking, word." Jerome raised his right hand and pulled down on the sleeve. "Ya want proof? Here it is." 

Jeremiah's eyes travel up Jerome's arm and focus on his hand.

"See yer right about everything, alcohol, drugs, poor planning but there's one thing you had wrong. I have money, even though I stay at a junk yard. It's easy to get money in Gotham, long as you have something valuable to pawn off." Jerome turned his hand for Jeremiah to see.

The wedding band is gone.

Jeremiah feels a weight on his chest. He eyes the faint pale ring around Jerome's finger and it feels like everything is breaking inside his body. Tears burn his eyes but he refuses to cry. He refuses to believe Jerome's hurtful words. "You're lying."

"Naa, nothing but the truth." Jerome pulled his sleeve back up and he walked up to Jeremiah, crouching down until he was eye-level. "I don't need you and I sure as hell don't love you." Jerome's voice is cold and his expression reflected apathy. "Go home Jeremiah." 

The tears break away from Jeremiah's eyes. 

The redhead isn't fazed and he stands back up. 

"Okay. You don't love me...I understand." Jeremiah wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and he climbed up to his feet. He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. He fixed his hat and smoothed out the creases in his suit jacket. "Goodbye Jay." 

The childhood nickname filled Jerome with abhorrence. He didn't utter a single word.

Jeremiah tipped his hat in farewell and turned around. He started making his way back to the car.

Jerome watched in silence.

Just as Jeremiah neared the vehicle, he stopped. 

Jerome observed.

The pale man reached into his suit jacket and retrieved a spherical shaped object about as large as his fist. Without turning, Jeremiah tugged something off the object and let it drop to the ground.

A distinct sound caught Jerome's attention; metal hitting gravel. 

No way.

Was that....

"MIAH!" Jerome threw the blanket down and raced over to his brother's side. When he was close enough, Jerome reached around and grabbed the steel grenade from Jeremiah's hand. He cranked his right hand back and threw the explosive as far as he could. Then he wrapped his arms around his sibling and pulled him down to the ground. Jerome pressed his back to the car and hugged Jeremiah to his chest, shielding him from the blast that would follow.

Jeremiah burried his face against Jerome's neck and he clung to him tightly. 

Seconds pass.

A full minute floats by.

Nothing happened.

Jerome can feel his heart pounding underneath his chest, threatening to burst through his rib cage. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jeremiah. "You...YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jerome grabbed Jeremiah and struck him in the face with a closed fist.

Jeremiah coughed out blood after the impact, he accidently bit into his tongue when Jerome punched him. 

Jerome let go and got up from the ground. "I can't believe you...that was fucked up. I hate you. I hate you so much right now." 

"No, you don't." Jeremiah sighed and leaned against the side of the car. He looked up at his brother, "I'm not foolish enough to carry real grenades around Gotham City, they're just for show.... If you really didn't love me, you wouldn't have risked your life to save mine. I called you out on your lie Jerome." 

The redhead is furious with his brother. He growled in frustration and started pacing the ground. "Yeah? So what?! That doesnt change a thing. I'm not going home with you. I'd rather live out here with a couple of homeless people then be with you. Your work is more important then our relationship, you made that part clear." 

"You're right....I fucked up. Bad." 

Jerome paused and looked down at the other male.

Jeremiah stared down at the ground, "I have always had a tendency to immerse myself in work. My adoptive parents noticed it and they would go weeks without seeing me, although, I was in the next room. I suppose it was a coping mechanism for me, not a very good one."

"Coping mechanism for what?" Jerome asked. 

Jeremiah shrugged, "Insecurities I guess. For my parents it was their adoration. I figured they would get tired of me at some point and that's why I busied myself. As for you... I know I'm undeserving of your love." He lifted his gaze and looked up at the redhead. "You're better then me Jerome and you deserve someone who can cherish you and give you the world. I'm a terrible brother and an even worse husband. I know you'll find someone one day who will sweep you off your feet and you'll forget all about me. I was unconsciously preparing for that day and putting a wall between us, in hopes I would be ready for when you'd walk out of my life." Jeremiah's voice wavered and his eyes started blurring up again with tears. "I was wrong, when you left a part of me felt like it was missing. You're the other part of my soul Jerome and fake grenade or not, I'd rather die then go on living in a world without you by my side." Gloved hands reach up and cover his face. He's ashamed to cry. He's ashamed of his fucked up emotions and how he deals with them. "You can do whatever you want." Jeremiah sobbed, "Sleep with whoever you want. Live in a scrap yard. Drinking, drugs, parties, I don't care. Just as long as you love me and check in once in awhile. I swear, I will _never_ get angry at you again Jerome. I love you and I'm terrified of losing you." 

Jerome is silent. He watched his brother fall apart in front of him.

Taking the silence as his final answer, Jeremiah lowered his hands. He kept his gaze averted and struggled to stand up. He used the car for support and hoisted himself up. 

Jerome stepped forward and reached out to cup his brother's face. He turned Jeremiah to face him and kissed him.

The kiss tastes like tears.

Jeremiah almost whimpered when he felt those soft lips press against his own. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held onto him tightly, lips parting to taste him more.

Their tongues move against each other.

Both feel a familiar buzz inside their chests, a form of energy pulsates from the intimate contact and fills their bodies with heat. Neither one realized how much they missed this, something as simple as a kiss could break them into thousands of pieces and leave them begging for more. 

Within minutes they're in the back of the car with their clothes stripped off. Jeremiah is seated while Jerome's legs are spread across his lap, fully sheathed on Jeremiah's cock.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait till we get back to the house? It's kind of small in here." Jeremiah commented, he could see Jerome struggling to avoid hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"Naaa, waited over 2 months for you to fuck me and I'm not gonna wait another hour." Jerome kissed his brother and started moving his hips. 

"Fair enough." Jeremiah gripped Jerome's hips and leaned into the kiss. He noticed Jerome was tight and without lubrication or preparation, the friction was immense. The lack of sex has both of them already teetering on the edge of their climax. Jeremiah groaned when Jerome purposely squeezed down on his cock, "Oh God Jay, I missed you~"

"Yeah? I missed you to~" Jerome purred against the kiss and he bit down lightly on Jeremiah's bottom lip, sucking on the warm piece of flesh. 

"Nnn..." Jeremiah shifted forward on the seat. He turned Jerome over onto his backside and made him lay down.

Jerome smiled as Jeremiah climbed over him, he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. His arms found their way around Jeremiah's neck and he pulled him close.

Jeremiah adjusted his angle before rolling his hips forward.

Jerome's back arched when Jeremiah's cock brushed his prostate. "Ooh fuck yeah, harder Miah~" 

Eager to grant the request, Jeremiah rocked his hips harder and faster, attacking that same area over and over again. He nuzzled a kiss to Jerome's neck before biting down hard and sucking aggressively. 

"Ahhhh~" Jerome moaned from the pain in his neck. It wasn't just the physical sensation that turned him on, but the meaning behind it. Jeremiah wanted to mark him up from head to toe, so that others would know he belonged to someone. He was Jeremiah Valeska's property, no one else, and the redhead couldn't be any more content with the attention. 

Jeremiah can feel warm muscles tighteing around his cock. He growled against Jerome's neck and attacked his brother with hard, violent thrusts. 

Jerome's prostate could only take so much abuse. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled. He clawed at Jeremiah's shoulders and cried out in pleasure as he came. 

Jeremiah burried his face against Jerome's shoulder to muffle his groan. He bucked his hips a few more times before shoving his cock as deep as possible before ejaculating inside. 

Jerome nuzzled a kiss against Jeremiah's green hair while feeling his cock twitch inside, filling him with thick hot cum.

The car is humid, filled with the scent of sweat and sex. The windows are fogged up from their body heat but it's past midnight, nobody is around. 

When his breathing returns to normal, Jerome spoke first. "Shit Miah, you were pent up too?" 

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Jeremiah turned his head and kissed Jerome on his jaw; he can feel a warm layer of cum all over his chest. "No more then you."

"Oh, then that's a hell yeah." Jerome was surprised how much cum he let out in one load. 

Jeremiah sighed with satisfaction and lifted his head to plant a kiss against Jerome's mouth.

"Mmmm~" Jerome kissed him back and ran his fingers through sweaty green hair. 

"Hey...." Jeremiah pulled back a little and stared down at his sibling. "Did you...did you really pawn your wedding band?"

Jerome raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Ya gonna be mad if I did?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "No but I would like to get it back, for sentimental reasons." He leaned down and kissed Jerome's forehead. "If not, I can always replace it."

"Look at you Miah....gotta say I'm impressed. I'd be pissed if you sold yours." 

"I know." Jeremiah chuckled, "Which is exactly why that will _never_ happen." 

"Hang on... get up." Jerome patted Jeremiah's side.

"Hm?" Puzzled, Jeremiah gently pulled out of his brother and sat up on the seat. 

Jerome sat up slowly and winced from the pain. "Fuck, think I'm gonna need a hot bath and painkillers when we get home." 

"I would’ve prepared you for this if you’d not been begging for me to fuck you.” Jeremiah danced his fingertips along Jerome's back.

"Hah. Hah. Fuck off." Jerome leaned over and picked up his jeans from the floor. He started digging around in the back pockets.

Jeremiah smiled and his gaze wandered to Jerome's pants, curious about what he was looking for.

Jerome removed a string from the pocket and lifted it for Jeremiah to see; a gold wedding band was dangling from the end.

Jeremiah's eyes widened in disbelief and he leaned forward to get a closer look. "Is....is that the symbol of our love and commitment....on a _shoelace?_ " 

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Jerome snapped.

"Absolutely not." Jeremiah grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremiah Valeska kept his word. He spoke with all his clients and unfortunately lost a few, but the others were willing to push the deadlines back by a few more months. Jeremiah also reduced the number of hours he worked, no more 12 hour shifts locked away in his office. He could sacrifice 10 hours of his time but only 4 days a week; his 3-day weekends are reserved for Jerome only. 

Jerome is ecstatic about the changes and he plans more things for them to do outside of their home. Usually they have to travel quite a long distance from Gotham to partake in general activities like visiting an art gallery, going to the movie theater, eating at extravagant restaurants, and anything else that required social interaction. 

Jeremiah doesn't mind traveling, he treats it like a mini-vacation and every time, Jerome picks a new city to travel to. 

They're both blissfully happy but they have their occasional speed bumps. Sometimes, Jeremiah wants to stay home and cuddle. Other times, Jerome wants to do insane activities like climbing mountains or hunting big wildlife game. It's always a small disagreement but the two siblings find ways to work around their schedules and compromise for lack of energy and enthusiasm. One of their favorite pastimes is when they lay on top of the roof, cuddled beneath blankets and watching the stars. Jerome would point to random star constellations and make up a story, like he knew what he was talking about. Then, Jeremiah would correct him and tell him what the REAL story was behind the constellation. When the nights are hot enough, they fall asleep in each other's arms with the stars and moon above them.

One afternoon, Jeremiah stepped out of his office to take a short break. Without having to call out or check the house, he senses Jerome is gone. He ignored the sense of panic threatening to overcome him. He went down into the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator door. 

_Jeremiah,_

_Come to this address when you get off work. I'll be waiting. You don't need makeup at this place._

_1524 Lilac Road_

_-Jerome_

Jeremiah sighed in relief. He prepared himself a snack and retired back to his work office. Curiosity got the better of him and he wrapped up an hour early before leaving the house. He drove along the interstate and noticed he was leaving the city behind. Just _where_ exactly was this place Jerome was at? It was outside of Gotham City limits, that's for sure. Jeremiah drove for half an hour before descending a big hill and seeing an array of big tents down below.

It's a circus.

Jeremiah feels a weird combination of emotions. He's not sure why he feels a sense of dread and excitement, it wasn't as though this was Haly's Circus or anything like it.... Right? He pulled into a field and parked his car next to a few others. He adjusted his purple plaid trench coat and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking to the trail that lead to the circus. Jeremiah walked among the trailers and when people glanced at him, he found himself pulling his collar higher to conceal his face. It was a normal reaction his part, after all, he was one of Gotham's most wanted criminals. 

A tiny girl ran up to Jeremiah and reached up to tug on his coat.

Jeremiah paused and looked down. 

The girl appears to be 6 or 7 with black pigtails. She has on a red dress with white polkadots, and her dress shoes are stained with mud. Her big brown eyes stared at Jeremiah in awe. "Hey mister are you a clown?"

The question made Jeremiah's mouth twitch in annoyance. "No, I am not a clown." He stepped around her and continued walking.

"Then why do you paint your face like one?" She bounced alongside Jeremiah. 

"It's not paint, it's my normal skin tone." Jeremiah stated flatly. 

"Oooh....well, I'm Chelsey. What's your name?"

Jeremiah doesn't answer.

The girl doesn't appear bothered by the lack of interest. "The snake man told me to come get the clown when he gets here."

'Snake man?', Jeremiah thought. He stopped walking again and looked down at Chelsey. "Did this snake man have green eyes and red hair?"

"Uh huh." Chelsey nodded. 

"Take me to him." 

"Can I hold your hand?" Chelsey held up her hand.

Jeremiah internally groans and reluctantly extends a gloved hand.

Chelsey grabbed it and giggled happily. "This way Mr. Clown!" She moved faster, tugging on Jeremiah's hand the entire time.

Jeremiah had to speed walk to keep up and he glanced ahead when they approached the biggest tent, the one painted in white and red stripes. 

They enter together and Jeremiah notices the empty bleachers but the arena in the center is preoccupied. 

A familiar redhead is standing next to an elephant while engaged in a discussion with a slender woman dressed in a gold leotard and black tights.

"Found him!~" Chelsey called out.

Jerome looked up when Chelsey shouted and his eyes immediately light up with joy when he saw Jeremiah. "Hey you made it!"

Jeremiah pried his hand free from Chesley's death grip and walked up to the center of the arena to join his brother. "Yes...what is this place?" 

"Cirque de Firefly." The woman responded. 

Jeremiah eyed the woman when she spoke. He studied the freckles on her cheekbones and noticed she had chestnut brown hair, tied up in a bun. She was just as tall as Jerome and Jeremiah, which was unusual. He wasn't too enthused about Jerome speaking with her but he didn't comment on it. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Yes, you do." The woman felt Chelsey hugging her leg and she smiled, running her fingers over the child's forehead. 

Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Jerome, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  

"Give up?" Jerome asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"Penelope! This is Penelope and that's her little sister Chelsey." Jerome rested his elbow on Jeremiah's shoulder and leaned against him. 

It took a moment for Jeremiah to connect the name with the face.... Penelope. The girl that had a crush on him at Haly's Circus when they were kids. "Penelope?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"No....really? _You're_ Penelope?" Jeremiah is perplexed. 

"Yes!" Penelope laughed softly, "Why is that so hard to believe? I don't blame you for not recognizing me, it's been ....what, 15 years? 20? I don't know, I lost track." 

"Fuck we're old." Jerome said with a laugh. He glanced down when Chelsey started pulling on his hand. 

"What's Mr. Clown's name?" Chelsey asked.

"Oh his name is Jeremiah but you can call him Miah~" Jerome said.

Jeremiah glared slightly at his brother. 

"Miah haha, what a cute name." Chelsey commented. She raised her hands to Jerome, "Can you carry me?"

"Chelsey....we discussed this." Penelope said.

"Naa it's okay. Come here kiddo." Jerome picked Chelsey up and placed her on his shoulders. 

In the distance a bell began to chime and somebody yelled out 'CHOW TIME'.

"Chow time! Chow time!" Chelsey clapped her hands. 

"TO THE CHOW!" Jerome pointed his finger in the air.

Penelope rolled her eyes with a smile.

They all start to make their way out of the tent.

Jeremiah hesitantly follows. 

A couple of dozen adults and children are seated at wooden picnic tables. The evening menu included fried chicken, grilled corn on the cob, mashed potatoes with gravy, and cornbread muffins. 

Jerome set Chelsey down and let Penelope attend to her. He turned to his brother and pointed to the table, "Sit down. I'll grab us a plate."

Jeremiah nodded and he took a seat. Not knowing if they practiced proper food etiquette, Jeremiah removed his hat anyway and placed it down on the tabletop. 

Penelope and Chelsey took a seat across from Jeremiah. "Careful Chels, it's hot. Make sure you blow on it okay?"

"Okay." Chelsey lifted a spoonful of mashed potatoes and blew on it.

Jerome returned and he took a seat next to his brother. He set both plates down and started attacking the cornbread muffins first. 

"Did you really have to grab that many?" Jeremiah commented. He counted 8 cornbread muffins on Jerome's plate. 

"Why? You sayin' I'm fat or something?" Jerome teased.

Jeremiah shook his head and he looked down at his food. He wasn't feeling hungry, in fact, he was confused. He wasn't sure what they were doing there at the circus. 

As usual, Jerome picks up on his brother's vibe. "Miah, I just wanted you to get out of the house and seeing as how Penelope is our childhood friend, I thought a visit would be nice. They don't open up till tomorrow and ya know, we'll both be too busy to attend the show." Jerome knew that he and Jeremiah couldn't attend any local shows close to Gotham. If somebody recognized them, they could call law enforcement. 

"It's a good thing you're not coming to the show." Penelope said with a timid smile, "I'm a performer and not a very good one."

Jerome chuckled, "Yeah I remember you had two left feet growing up. Klutz shoulda been your name."

"Shut up! I wasn't THAT terrible." Penelope flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at the redhead.

"Oh wow you wanna start a food fight now huh?" Jerome scooped up gravy.

"Noooo please, I'm sorry! Not on my new leotard." Penelope held up her hands.

"Heh." Jerome lowered his spoon, "I guess I can be nice for once." 

Penelope sighed in relief and she looked over at Jeremiah. "The food isn't awful, it's actually a lot better then what Zach use to cook up."

"It's not that.... I'm not very hungry." Jeremiah wasn't lying.

"Aww he's just a picky eater is all, only eats what I cook. Isn't that right Miah?" Jerome elbowed his brother in the side.

"Maybe." 

Jerome mockingly scoffed. 

"So um....Jerome said you looked different but he didn't say why." Penelope said.

Some of the other circus folk quieted down to listen. 

Jeremiah could feel eyes on him and he glanced at Jerome.

Jerome shrugged.

"Chemical accident in a lab. What you're seeing are the results." Jeremiah picked at the mashed potatoes.

"Ohhhh, chemicals. You know, Chelsey is right. You do look like a clown, you and Jerome could fit right in here at Cirque de Firefly." Penelope commented.

"Heck yeah!" One of the younger men yelled, "Mr. Snake and Mr. Clown, you two would be the star performers cuz it's not makeup you're wearin', people would love ya."

Jerome grinned, "Awww shucks. Thanks guys but Mr. Clown has a real job."

"Oh?" The same guy raised an eyebrow, "Well what do you do all day?"

Jerome shrugged, "Cook and clean I guess, sometimes arts and crafts."

Everybody near the table started laughing. 

Jerome smirked, "Better then cleaning up elephant shit all day that's for sure."

"Hey don't dis on the animal crew! They may smell like shit all day but they are _hard_ workers." The man retorted.

"They don't work at all and they _still_ smell like piles of shit." Said an older woman.

This sends everyone into an uproar of laughter. 

Jerome put a hand to his stomach and bellowed with laughter. 

"Fucking Isabelle, but no, for real Snake Guy. You could have any job you want and you'd fit right in. I bet you get a lot of weird stares and questions when you're out in public huh?"

Jerome shrugged. "Eh, sometimes."

"Well you won't get them here. You and your husband would fit right in." 

Jeremiah's attention snapped to his brother. 

Jerome leaned over and whispered into Jeremiah' ear: "Only Penelope knows we're brothers, everyone else here thinks we're a regular couple." 

"Would've been helpful to know ahead of time." Jeremiah commented quietly. 

"Mr. Snake, you any good at poker?" 

"Fuck yeah I'm the KING at poker." Jerome huffed his chest out proudly. 

The remainder of meal goes on with everyone exchanging their favorite memories at the circus. Jeremiah doesn't partake in the discussion because he didn't feel like it, and, some of his favorite memories would disturb people. 

It wasn't until the sun began to make it's descent across the sky is when the ringleader dismissed everyone. "Okay everybody clean up your area! We got rehearsals bright and early!"

Penelope sent Chelsey to the trailer and she approached Jerome. "Well it was good seeing you guys again. You know....I always had a feeling but, I thought it was a silly feeling."

Jeremiah doesn't say anything.

Jerome grinned, "Yeah I was kind of a jealous prick wasn't I? Dead give away." He held out his arms.

Penelope embraced the redhead and giggled, "Yeah, a prick mostly but I did experience your jealous streak firsthand."

"Haha, sorry about that...." 

Penelope shrugged, "It's all in the past." She stepped back and extended her right hand to Jeremiah. "And you're still not much of a hugger are you?"

Jeremiah shook his head, "Correct." He took the woman's hand and squeezed gently, shaking it twice.

"You two look really happy, I mean, considering you don't really show facial expressions." Penelope was referring to Jeremiah as she lowered her hand to her side.

"Think so?" Jerome slipped his right hand into Jeremiah's left, interlocking his fingers. 

"Yes. Not everyone is fortunate to find their soulmates. Best wishes to you both and I hope our paths cross again in the future." Penelope said with a genuine smile.

"Right back at ya toots, we'll be seeing you around the circus scene." Jerome winked.

"Oh! Don't forget to consider the ringleader's offer! We can all be a circus family again. Bye~" Penelope turned and went back to her trailer. 

Jerome smiled and pulled his brother along, leading him away from the area. They walk, hand-in-hand, through the crowds of circus folk. Nobody stares and nobody questions the nature of their relationship. 

Jeremiah feels like he's in some bizarre alternate reality. He could be himself.... His REAL self, and nobody would bat an eye. He wouldn't have to wear makeup or have Jerome memorize a ridiculous backstory to explain his scars. The car comes into view and Jeremiah pressed the button to unlock the doors.

Jerome slid in to the passenger side while Jerome slid into the driver side.

Jereimiah inserted the keys but he didn't start the car yet. "Jerome?..."

"Yeah?" Jerome buckled up and looked at his sibling.

"How did you feel back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you enjoy yourself?" Jeremiah looked at Jerome.

"Well yeah, duh! They're funny as shit, you shoulda heard some of the things Isabelle said....woman can swear up and down like a filthy sailor." Jerome chuckled.

"You seemed happy." 

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Jerome shrugged.

Jeremiah reached over and he took Jerome's hand in his. He stroked his thumb up and down and looked past Jerome, towards the big tent. "You know....we can stay if you want. I could pack all of our belongings and we can follow the circus. I'll even buy a nice RV instead of a small trailer." Jeremiah averted his gaze, "Or if you wanted to do the whole circus thing on your own for awhile, I would understand. You have my full support Jerome. You should do what makes you happy, you don't have to drag me around out of obligation."

Jerome raised an eyebrow and considered the offer. "Yeah....I really do miss the circus...."

Jeremiah feels a rope wrapping around his heart and gripping tightly.

Jerome reached up and cupped Jeremiah's chin. He tilted his brother's head up so they could face each other. "But I got a prissy husband who can't stand dirt and grime, or small children. I don't think he could survive in a tent without AC or give up his expensive espresso shots for a life on the road. Know what though? I'm happy with that. I'm happy where I am and I don't need anyone else nor do I need a new life." 

Jeremiah swallowed a lump in his throat. He stared into Jerome's eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. 

Jerome pressed his forehead against Jeremiah's own. "Plus, he's a big cry baby. He'll miss me too much if I ditch him for the circus."

Jeremiah smiled.

"And I'll miss him, so thanks for the offer but I'm gonna have to say no on this one." Jerome closed the gap between their lips.

 

* * *

 

 

It's nearly 2:30am in the morning and Gotham City is eerily quiet.

No police sirens.

No active crime.

No mysterious vigilante.

Jerome is disappointed. Both him and Jeremiah are perched on top of a building that overlooked a nearby firearms and ammo shop. 

Jeremiah takes a drag of his cigarette and blows out a trail of smoke. He prefers to stand while Jerome sits with night-vision binoculars in his hands. "How long are we going to wait?" 

"Another hour, I heard a rumor this place was gonna hit tonight and I wanna see this masked vigilante first hand." Jerome surveys the area diligently. 

"That could be a rumor too. They don't have any confirmed sightings other then eyewitness testimony." Jeremiah was bored of standing around for the past few hours.

"Naa it's true. I talked to a few other people who swear they saw this crazy guy dressed in a bat suit beat up on some muggers. If he's stalking criminals then tonights the night for him to make his appearance." Jerome said.

"You're only saying that because you wanted to see Harleen." Jeremiah flicked the cigarette butt and snuffed it out with his heal.

"......I knew you were going to bring that one up. I told you I'm not into Harleen anymore." Jerome lowered the binoculars and glanced up at his brother. "You're mine and I'm yours, ain't nothing can change that. Not even The Joker."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "Her name is Ecco and you'll refer to her as such." 

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Still defending her." Jerome pursed his lips together in a pout and went back to watching the shop below.

Jeremiah scoffed and then crouched down. He leaned over and kissed Jerome against his right cheekbone. "Will we ever get over this jealousy thing?"

"Mmm.....nope, not in this lifetime." Jerome turned his head and stole a quick kiss against Jeremiah's red cigarette flavored lips.

Jeremiah smiled and stood back up. 

It wasn't until 3:00am when Jerome perked up and scrambled to his feet. He saw a black van approaching the shop and within seconds gunfire followed; they criminals were shooting the security cameras.

"Jerome...." Jeremiah grabbed his brother and pulled him away from the edge of the building.

There's enough light provided by the streetlamps for the Valeska brothers watch and observe.

A green haired female, dawning an royal purple suit and fedora hat, ordered gunmen around. 

A petite blonde with her face painted white, dawning a black and red jester costume, stood nearby as a lookout. 

They break the door down and some of the windows are shot out.

The alarm is going off by now.

It takes only 30 seconds for the large team of criminals to empty out the shop of all the firearms and ammo. 

"Damn they're good." Jerome commented.

Jeremiah shrugged, "We could do better."

"Hehe, think they'll be down for a race one day?" Jerome leaned against his brother's side.

"No, they would probably shoot us first to wipe out any competition."

"Oh yeah....you're right." Jerome watched the van. 

An unknown figure swooped over from the building across and landed on top of the firearms shop. 

Jerome's eyes widened and he pointed. "Jeremiah look!" 

Jeremiah watched curiously.

The masked figure busted open the skylight from the top and entered the building.

Whatever men were left inside began firing and shouting around.

Ecco and Harleen get into the van and ditch their comrades at the shop. 

Some of the men scatter outside.

The masked crusader appears at the front entrance and he fires some kind of gun at the men.

A bullet fires but then it opens up into a net and wraps around the men. 

They all fall face-first into the paved road. 

Jerome and Jeremiah can see sharp points on top of the guy's mask and he's wearing a thick black cape. 

He _really_  looked like a bat.

Batman, as the people of Gotham so kindly dubbed him, raised his gloved hand and spoke.

The twins can't hear him but they suspect he's got an earpiece on and a microphone. 

Out of nowhere a black vehicle, also resembling Batman's unique attire, came racing down the road. It pulled up to the curb and a side door lifted open. Batman got inside and he drove off to pursue Ecco and Harleen. 

"Christ did you see how FAST that thing was?!" Jerome was giddy with excitement.

"Yes, I was watching too Jay." Jeremiah took his brother's hand and laced fingers, "Can we go home now? You got to see your mysterious vigilante in action." 

Jerome squeezed Jeremiah's hand, "Yeah we can go now." 

While leaving the rooftop, Jerome asked a question: "Hey Miah, who do you think Batman is?"

Jeremiah shrugged, "I don't know. Some rich asshole with too much time on his hands." 

 

* * *

 

 

It's a cold Sunday afternoon and while everyone was attending church, Jerome and Jeremiah found themselves at the Gotham Cemetery. 

Jerome is bundled up in a sweater, a thick winter jacket with insulation, and a hat to keep his ears warm. Jeremiah, on the other hand, is in light trench coat with matching leather gloves and a fedora hat; the cold doesn't bother him at all.

Jerome opened up a flask and took a drink of whiskey. "Ahhhh, much better."

"Jerome it's 10:30am..." Jeremiah commented.

"Well it's 5:30pm somewhere!" Jerome took another drink just to spite his brother.

Jeremiah shook his head.

Jerome snickers at the gesture and caps the flask. "Hey I told you if we're doing this, I ain't doing it sober." 

"Yes, I know." Jeremiah stepped closer to the headstone, "Pass me the bouquet?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Jerome unzipped his outer jacket and retrieved the colorful arrangement of lilies. He handed it to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah took the bouquet and laid it over Lila Valeska's grave, right next to the headstone. 

"What now?" Jerome inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jeremiah stood back up and resumed his spot next to his brother.

The wind picked up, prompting Jerome to zip his winter jacket back up. "It's cold as balls out here, let's go home." 

"Jerome....it's her birthday. We should....say a few words?"

"Sure as hell sounds like you don't want to." Jerome uncapped the flask and took another drink. "You first then." 

Jeremiah thought about it.

Jerome enjoyed the pleasant warmth in his stomach. 

"Mother, it's been quite some time since I've paid you a visit."

Jerome snorts.

Jeremiah gave his brother this look that made the redhead cringe. Afterwards, Jeremiah resumed his conversation. "I suppose I should just skip the formalities and come right out and say it. I hate you for all the abuse you put my brother through and for making me feel like an object."

Jerome's eyebrows raise and he stared at his sibling.

"You never made me feel loved, I was just a means for you to brag about. Your constant need to objectify me distorted my views on relationships and emotions. I didn't know if anyone would ever love me or if it would be possible for me to give love in return. Had it not been for my brother you were so keen to destroy, I might have taken my life before my 13th birthday." 

Jerome put the flask away and he reached over and took Jeremiah's hand. 

Jeremiah interlocked his fingers with Jerome's own. "But I don't want to carry this hate in my heart anymore. I'm at a point in my life where I want love and happiness. I also want to love without reservation, without doubt, without your nagging voice in my head telling me I'm too good when in reality I'm the one who was born bad. I'm so screwed up I had to turn to my brother for love.... but I'm grateful for all you've done mother. If it wasn't for the dysfunctional upbringing.... I might have never realized my feelings for my brother."

"Miah..." Jerome raised his free hand and wiped tears away underneath Jeremiah's eyes. 

Jeremiah smiled at the gesture. He rehearsed the words a number of times and thought he could get through it without crying. He cleared his throat, "Lila Valeska, you were not the best mother in the world but you were mine, you were _ours_. You brought Jerome and I into this world and for that I thank you... I forgive you for all the pain and damage you inflicted upon me. You raised us the only way you knew how and I....I love you. I love you m-mother." Jeremiah pulled his hand away and covered his face. He cursed under his breath for messing up the words and stuttering. It hardly sounded like the words he practiced days ago; he sounded like a sniveling idiot. 

Jerome stepped in front of his brother and embraced him. He rested his chin on Jeremiah's shoulder and rubbed one hand up and down his brother's back. "So that's why you wanted to come to see her..."

"Yes....this trip was really more for me then anything." Jeremiah sniffled, lowered his hands from his face, and placed them on Jerome's lower back. "I'm sorry you had to witness all of that."

"Naaa don't even worry about it. Moral support, your bouquet holder, your husband, your twin brother, I'm whatever you need me to be Miah. Don't ever apologize for sharing what's on your mind....and what's in your heart." 

Jeremiah sighed softly and nodded. "Okay....do you wish to say a few words before we depart?"

Jerome shrugged and he let go of Jeremiah, turning around to face the headstone. "Hmm......Lila Valeska...."

Jeremiah bowed his head.

"....HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA OLD BITCH!!!!"

Jeremiah looked up in shock.

"I HOPE THEY'RE PARTYING IT UP IN HELL! DON'T CHOKE ON HITLER'S DICK NOW!" Jerome opened up the flask and raised it, "To Lila Valeska." He took a shot of whiskey and held the flask out to Jeremiah.

".............You are _amazing_." Jeremiah took the offered flask and took a long drink, managing 2 shots of the bitter tasting alcohol. 

Jerome rolled his eyes at the compliment.

Jeremiah's face pinched from the awful taste and he turned the flask over, pouring whiskey over Lila's grave. "One for the road. Happy Birthday mother." Jeremiah gave the flask back to his brother.

Jerome capped it and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." Jeremiah turned and took off walking to the vehicle.

Jerome followed.

"You know....that's oddly the same kind of whiskey mother liked, if she could afford it. She always said Captain was her favorite." Jeremiah commented.

"Don't." Jerome growled.

"I'm serious, you two drink the same kind-"

"So help me Jeremiah I will knee you in the ball sack if you compare me to mother." 

 

* * *

 

 

One of Jeremiah's clients happened to have ties to Gotham's criminal underworld and he invited the green haired male to come and stay in a penthouse suite in the heart of Gotham City. The Italian mobster was aware of Jeremiah and Jerome's criminal past and saw no need to hide anything from them. Jeremiah doesn't discriminate, as long as the person has the money, he'll pick up their next building project and design it any way they see fit. 

At first, Jeremiah was hesitant to stay in Gotham.

Jerome was enthused by the idea and he encouraged his brother to take the client up on his offer. 

The twins get to stay in one of Gotham's most prestigious hotels for an entire week straight. 

Saturday morning Jeremiah is up early and for no particular reason at all. Sometimes his internal clock was off and he'd get up at random hours of the morning, but he didn't mind. He quietly climbed out of bed to let Jerome sleep and he prepared himself a cup of coffee. Jeremiah slipped on a bathrobe and didn't bother to tie it; he had black boxer briefs underneath anyway. He picked up a blue ceramic mug and walked outside to the balcony. The sun hadn't risen yet, the city was still asleep. Jeremiah set his coffee down on the metal railing and proceeded to light up a cigarette. He tucked a carton of cigarettes and lighter back into his pocket before taking a drag.

Silent footsteps approach from behind and a warm kiss finds it's way to the back of Jeremiah's neck. 

"Jerome, you should be sleeping. You don't have to get up with me." Jeremiah said with a fond smile.

Jerome slides both arms around his brother's waist and rests his chin on Jeremiah's right shoulder. "But I wan't to~ and besides that coffee smells amazing, that's what _really_ woke me up." 

"Really? Your nose must be better then a canine. You can have it if you like." Jeremiah blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I can make my own here in a bit." Jerome stared out towards the city. "Hey Miah I been meaning to ask.... That night at the scrap yard, how did you know I was there?"

Jeremiah flicked ashes, "Your good friend Jonathan Crane said you paid him a visit and mentioned the pirate table repeatedly." 

"I was visiting Johnny? Huh, that's weird. The pirate table...." Jerome thought about it, "Oh fuck I remember! It's that game we played as kids." 

"A game _you_ invented." Jeremiah added.

"Right, right. How we all had to collect 1 item from a junk yard or a dump site, didn't matter as long as it was trash. Whoever's item was appraised at the highest value won the money we threw into the pot. Hah! You were pretty good at that game Miah." Jerome reached up and held his hand out.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Jeremiah placed the cigarette in Jerome's hand.

Jerome took a puff and blew a trail of smoke. "So that's what _that_ looks like up close."

Jeremiah looked up at the night sky.

There's a bright yellow light shining in the sky with a bat symbol in the center. 

"Guess that guy really made a name for himself here huh?" Jerome took another drag and flicked the ashes aside.

"Indeed. Ecco and Harleen must have one hell of a time trying to work with the bat around." Jeremiah commented.

"Mhmm." Jerome nuzzled a kiss below Jeremiah's ear. "Let's not worry about the bat or ex-girlfriends." 

"Deal." Jeremiah picked up his coffee and blew on it. 

The Valeska brothers watch the sunrise and Gotham City is cast in a golden hue, making it appear less ugly then it is. For the twins this was their home and it would always have a special place in their hearts. 

"It's a good thing we don't live in Gotham anymore." Jeremiah said.

"Why's that?" Jerome snuffed the cigarette out on the metal railing. 

"It tends to drive people batshit crazy." 

Jerome and Jeremiah burst into a fit of laughter. They kiss and hold each other, watching the sun climb it's way into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LONG chapter that took some thorough planning and many hours of dedication.....Yeah I cried a few times while writing this. Just tugs on the heart strings ya know? I thoroughly enjoyed creating this piece. It was fun to come up with different scenarios, some happy and others not so much. Did you catch the little Easter Egg involving Scarecrow? In one of the comics, some AU in the distance, Scarecrow used fear gas on the Joker to see what he was afraid of. The Joker feared nothing and he proceeded to beat Scarecrow with a chair, nearly beating him to death. I wanted to include that bit in there hehe. 
> 
> Penny for your thoughts? ;) What did you like? Dislike? Suggestions?
> 
> FOR the ending scene, I had to include the cheesy pun :p And I was also inspired by this image of Joker with his morning cup of coffee and cigarette. It's on pinterest if you're curious to see~
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/543598617507405582/


	3. Letdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing some angst-y stuff. Pay no attention to this crappy chapter....but if you are reading, this segment takes place during Jerome Valeska's week long departure from Jeremiah (after their little fight). Goes along with the previous chapter~ 
> 
> Oh and there will be a little bit of Harleen and Ecco (as The Joker) Wasn't sure if I should make it a separate story but it's here nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold letters are songs that helped shape the chapter. Italicized writing is when Jeremiah is talking to himself - or - the hallucinations.

**Broke your heart on your birthday**  
**I would call but I don't know what I could say**  
**Only skin, only bone, and I'm flawed**  
**Crying in your parents' garage**  
**So I'll sew my eyelids shut**  
**So I don't have to be reminded of us**  
**'Cause everywhere that I go is a photo**  
**Every night I'm in bed with the vertigo**

 **Anxiety inside extremities**  
**I'm losing touch, I got a tendency**  
**To ruin all the things that I love**  
**I could make amends**  
**But you know I had enough**  
**Not right now**  
**You would think that I would feel alive by now**  
**Twenty something years and I'm still so down**  
**Contemplate on moving like my legs tied down**  
**Try to coincide, lack on my back and the void is inside**  
**I can see my faults in the ceiling every night**  
_**I can see my faults in the ceiling every night**_

 **So I'll drive all night through my home town**  
                                                                                                              **You can drive your knife through my chest now**  
**I'ma crash my car by your old house**  
**'Cause all I'll ever be is a letdown**  
  
**You can drive your knife through my chest now...**

Sleep is unattainable. It's a notion mixed between fantasy and realism. A biological need that Jeremiah can't come to terms with. Not that he wanted to sleep, he was busy searching and trying to locate his twin brother.

Gotham refuses to share the whereabouts of Jerome Valeska and the harder Jeremiah tries to squeeze answers out of the chaotic city, the more distance he puts between him and his sibling.

It hurts.

It _really_ fucking hurts.

The pale man had never experienced a pain like this before. It's a constant weight on his chest, often making it difficult to breath. His skin burns and it's far more painful then any sunburn. He can't eat, everything lacks taste. He can't sleep, not alone anyway. He can hardly function at all. It occurred to him that he was heavily dependent on Jerome and he didn't realize it till after he walked out. 

82 hours.

That's how long it's been since he last saw Jerome. Since the last time he had a restful sleep. Jerome's presence provided comfort and allowed Jeremiah to fall asleep peacefully, knowing his beloved brother was under the same roof.

Not anymore.

Jeremiah is an emotional wreck and he has no one to turn to. He's isolated himself from everyone. 

He needs Jerome back in his life.

After the 4th day of searching and yielding no results, Jeremiah is forced to return to an empty house. Everything inside his home reminds Jeremiah of his sibling and his heart aches for the redhead. He longs for Jerome's soft kisses and he craved his warmth against his own pale body. Hell, looking in the mirror no longer helps with the loneliness; he doesn't look like Jerome anymore. He's different, both on the outside and inside. 

_"No, you're the same. Once a monster, always a monster."_

Jeremiah found himself on the bathroom floor, completely stripped of all his clothing. He prepared a hot bath but was overcome with so much emotion that he collapsed onto the cold tiled floor. He managed to sit up and kept his back pressed to the semi-warm tub, bringing both knees up to his chest and hugging them. "I'm not a monster..." He whispered. 

_"You push and drive everyone away. Those you love will always leave in the end, you've made sure of that."_

Jeremiah noticed a shadowy figure next to he door. He stared at it and realized with a sinking heart that he was staring at his former teenage self, when he was living at Haly's circus. "You're not real."

_Jeremiah cocked an eyebrow and he reached up to adjust his glasses. "No, I suppose I'm not. I'm only as real as you make me."_

"Lack of sleep, dehydration, emotional stress, I was bound to hallucinate sooner or later..." 

_"Yes, blame it all on outside factors. You're not crazy for hallucinating, not at all," he leered._

The malicious expression makes Jeremiah's stomach hurt. "What do you want?""

_"Just stopping in and saying hi to an old friend. It's been....15 years since we last spoke? You used to talk to me all the time Miah, remember?"_

"Don't call me that. You're a figment of my imagination, perceived during a trying time."

_The words make Jeremiah giggle with amusement,"TRYING TIME" he mockingly repeated. "You're very good at that aren't you Miah? Blaming everyone else for your choices and circumstances. You think you're in hell right now? WHO put you there Miah? Tell me that."_

Jeremiah's eyebrows furrowed and he grit his teeth together. "You're not going to make things any worse then they already are. Now go, I'd rather suffer alone in my personal hell."

_Something between arousal and exhilaration flashed in Jeremiah's eyes. A sadistic grin curled the corners of his lips and a soft chuckle follwed. "I'm not here to make you suffer....that's HER job."_

 Jeremiah is made aware of a presence sitting next to him on the floor. There's weight on his chest as he's overcome with nausea and his skin crawls, as though tiny insects marched across his body.  He doesn't have to look to know who it is. 

_"My baby...." The creature coos in a voice that sounds like it's underwater._

Jeremiah turns his head ever so slightly to see Lila Valeska's decomposing body seated next to him. Skin and flesh are missing from her face; what was once a set of thin red lips is now shreds of sinew. The eyes are gone and are replaced with hordes of maggots, some dangle from her messy hair while others squirm across her mangled frame. Her dress is torn and riddled with dirt and cobwebs. Fingernails are yellow, matching the stained teeth that remain intact inside Lila's mouth. Jeremiah isn't afraid but the sight repulses him; Lila's unearthly appearance reflected what her soul really looked like. 

A monster.

Was the entire Valeska family destined for purgatory? Cursed with mental instabilities that would plague them for the rest of their lives and render them isolated from one another?

A monster.... a family of monsters who'd rather tear each other apart then to acknowledge their own flaws.

_"Jeremiah....my smart, smart boy." Lila leaned against Jeremiah's side and rested her cheekbone (literally) against his bare shoulder. "Why are you sad baby? You're perfect."_

Seeing no point in denying the hallucinations, Jeremiah acknowledges his mother. "Perfection is unattainable if I'm doing it alone.... I need him. I need Jerome."

_"Jeromeeeee-" Lila hissed the name angrily, "That bastard of a child ended my life. I should've threw him down a well when he was a helpless infant. You don't need him Jeremiah, you never needed him. You're smarter then he ever was, you will go places son, places Jerome can only dream of."_

Jeremiah can feel maggots falling onto his arm and and leg, they writhed around on pale skin. The smell of decay and rotting flesh floats into his nostrils but it does little to upset the already distraught man. He wants to pull away and get as far away from Lila as possible but he can't bring himself to move a single muscle. He sighed in defeat and shook his head, "You're wrong mother.... Jerome is better then me. He's been himself this entire time and never tried to hide. I'm....I'm a coward and need my brother, I need him so much right now..." Jeremiah's voice cracks.

_"Shhh, it's okay baby." Lila reached up a skeletal hand and cupped the left side of Jeremiah's face, turning him to look down at her._

Jeremiah stared into two hallow holes where eyes should be. 

_"You're too good for Jerome, too good for anyone. No one deserves you Jeremiah, there isn't a soul in this world that can find favor with you. You're better then everyone else~"_

The words are like liquid ice and it seeps into every vein, every muscle, and every nerve; his limbs grow numb. His own mother is poisoning him and like the dutiful son he is, Jeremiah drinks the words down without complaint.

_Bone fingers stroke Jeremiah's cheekbone, "You're Mama's special boy.... You know that, don't you?"_

Jeremiah nods.

_"Good. Nobody can have you." Lila leaned up and whispered, "Not Jerome..... Not Ecco....." The decaying figure hovered right in front of Jeremiah's face, "Only ME~" Teeth and bone press against Jeremiah's lips._

The gesture brought with it a flood of memories Jeremiah buried long ago. A shrill, angry cry left his mouth before grabbing onto Lila's shoulders and forcing her down on he floor. Jeremiah climbed over her and he started hitting her skull repeatedly. Every time he brought his closed fist down on her decomposed face, he felt a surge of power pulsate through him. He bashed in her skull, sending maggots and teeth flying across the tiled floor. He ignored the sickening sound of bones crunching and breaking. He ignored the pain in his hand and the blood that resulted from bone tearing into his flesh. He let hatred consume him, burning fiery hot in his blood-thirsty eyes. 

By the time Jeremiah came down from his murderous rage, he realized nobody was in the bathroom with him. He looked down, noticing some of the bathroom tiles were broken. The throbbing pain in his hand indicated he broke something but he didn't care to assess that right now...

One thing was certain, Lila Valeska molded one of her sons into a monster. 

Jerome might have turned coldblooded but he was a victim of circumstance, circumstances Lila and Jeremiah created.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, now believed he'd been born that way. Born a psychopath. Born a monster.

Born bad. 

 

* * *

 

 

There's an explosion off in the distance, towards the West end of Gotham City.

Blue eyes flicker up at the sound, "Good work kitten~" The Joker gave her men orders and they followed through without question. They are currently in the process of robbing one of Gotham's most prestigious banks while a cute blonde provided the necessary distraction to help them carry out the crime. 

Harleen is running down a one-way street, tossing grenades here and there to elicit more explosions and chaos. She's buying her partner time and bringing all the attention on herself.

Batman was already on his way towards the source of the explosions.

People are screaming and crowding the roads as multiple vehicle collisions occur.

Harleen groped inside the backpack behind her shoulders but to her dismay, she realized she was out of grenades. "Time to ditch." She was nearing the bridge when she heard a vehicle fast approaching. She craned her neck and looked behind.

The Batmobile was in sight and pursuing Harleen. 

Harleen growled in frustration, she wasn't going back to Arkham this time. The blonde made sure to secure her wooden baseball bat to the backpack and when she was close enough to the bridge, she climbed over the railing. 

"Harleen Quinzel!" said a deep voice.

Harleen paused and she raised her hands above her head. She carefully turned around, maintaining her balance as she did so. A smile danced across her lips when she saw the familiar caped crusader. "Aww Bats~ I didn't do it."

Batman kept his grappling gun at his side and he began to take long strides over towards the blonde. 

'Crap', Harleen knew if she jumped, that damned Bat would use his grappling gun and stop her. She needed something, or someone, to buy her enough time to land in he river below...

A woman is screaming hysterically. "My baby! MY BABY! OH MY GOD!"

Batman whipped around and that's when he saw the woman attempting to break her child out of the back seat but the doors won't budge; flames are eating away at the car.

"Uh oh, what's it gonna be Batsy? Me or some brat and his mom?" Harleen taunted.

"......" Batman left Harleen and he sprinted over to the car. He moved the frantic mother aside and bashed in the window with his elbow. He reached inside and had to cut the seat belt off before removing the small boy from the back seat. 

As soon as he handed the child off to his mom, Batman looked up and noticed Harleen was gone. 

The blonde jumped minutes ago and her body plunged into the deep, icy cold river. She stayed underwater for as long as possible and only came up to breath and assess her surroundings; she was in a park and several miles away from the bridge. She swam to the river's edge and crawled out onto a sandy bank. "Cold...so c-cold." Her teeth were chattering. It was pitch black outside but a few park lanterns illuminated the area. 

Harleen took off her backpack and stripped her red and blue jacket off. She unlaced her white boots and poured water out of them. She was drenched and needed to find a heat source soon. She checked the handheld radio but the water ruined it, go figure. Unable to contact Joker or anyone for that matter, Harleen was on her own. She put the boots back on and tied the wet jacket around her waist; boy did she pick the wrong time to wear skimpy jean shorts and fishnet stockings. Then again, her provocative appearance might prove useful. She threw the backpack and baseball bat over her left shoulder and started walking away from the river. 

After walking for nearly an hour, Harleen comes across a small bar on the side of the rood called 'The Tip It'. It was quaint but Harleen didn't complain, she just needed a warm place to dry off. Upon entering the tiny shack, everybody looked at the petite blonde and a few men whistled. Harleen smiled and purposely swayed her hips as she approached the bar counter. "One shot of tequila please." She took a seat.

"Hey sweetheart, mind if I buy that for ya?" Said a burly man, obviously a semi-truck driver or something of that nature. 

"Aww, much appreciated cutie." Harleen batted her eyes innocently.

Hook, line and sinker. The guy was captured by Harleen's beauty and flirtatious smile. 

Two hours pass while Harleen takes center stage at the bar. Men, and women, are seated around her while Harleen tells stories about her time at Arkham; she leaves out the bit about being a patient there a few times. "Sees and this one guy, oh man was he a head case! Really believed in goblins and you'd see him leaving trails of food everywhere to try and catch em'!"

They roar with laughter at the description.

"Goblins?! What the fuck?" One of the ladies giggled uncontrollably, "I can't...I can't imagine how crazy your job was Harleen!" 

"I know right?! I'm happy I retired from all the insane bullshit!" Harleen laughed and shook her head -that wasn't entirely true either, her life was more insane if anything. Harleen paused and glanced at the woman across from her, "Can I use your phone? Mine is dead."

"Oh sure darling, here ya go." The woman unlocked her screen and handed it to Harleen.

"Thank you~" Harleen cooed and she typed up a text message. It was the address to the bar with a heart symbol at the end, she sent the message to Joker's burner phone. She handed the phone back and did another tequila shot with the patrons. 

Joker glanced at her phone when it started going off. She picked it up from the table and read the message over. There is no discernible emotion on that pale painted face but she does tuck the phone in her pocket and turns to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours." She said quietly and left the building, disappearing into the night. 

Harleen is drunk and hungry for attention. She doesn't let the men get any further then a playful grope against her legs but she wants _more_. What was taking Joker so long to find her? Was she mad at Harleen? Disappointed? The blonde visibly pouted and tapped her nails against the counter top. She's ignoring everyone all together and wants nothing more then to taste Joker's crimson red lips again. 

The entrance door slam open. 

Everyone looks up, including Harleen. 

"Pudding!" Harleen stumbled off the bar stool and grabbed her backpack from the floor. "You came for me!" Harleen was ridiculously happy and she threw her arms around her lover's neck, nuzzling kisses against her cheekbone.

The demeanor of the room drastically changed when the Joker entered the room, setting her eyes on her drunken 'partner in crime'. She didn't look pleased at all, having to cut out of her time to come down to the bar and retrieve what had been lost. "Ahem" She cleared her throat as the blonde female come tumbling towards her, with her arms wrapping up around her neck, giving her affection in front of the gawking crowd of people. The one thing she hadn't much enjoyed. "Harley.." She growled, as her hands removed out from her pockets. "Of course I'd come for you. I've invested too much time and effort into you to allow you to end up..in the wrong hands and used against me." She snapped as her voice carried a deep dark tune. "Get off of me, you reek of alcohol, what's gotten into you? You can't do a damned thing with out me around can you?" She asked, only degrading the blonde female in front of her; she usually acted cold and cruel to the other, though made up for it in other ways.

The Jokers eyes darted across the room, with people still staring. "What are you looking at? Want a show? I'll give you something to gawk at" She said, as she snatched Harleen up by the wrist, gripping it real tight as she drug the female out of the bar, leading her down the street. "What were you thinking? And I was about to praise you for such good work with distracting Batsy...I knew you would allow misfortune to happen." She scolded.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to….upset you…” Harleen was stuttering badly and she tried her best to stand up and show that she was capable of walking on her own. “I just had a little bit…I swear.” She said, trying to explain the situation she was in. She didn’t drink _that_ much….but the lack of food and water made the alcohol travel faster into her blood. 

“I’m sorry.” Harleen said again. The alcohol was making her dizzy and she tried to pry her hand free and step back, but she felt a firm grip on her right wrist. Harleen stumbled while she was literally pulled away from the bar. “Miss J!” She cried, and her voice was far more urgent and full of panic then it had ever been before. Her wrist was hurting and she was red in the face. She was accustomed to the abuse, but right now the alcohol was making her act irrational. She still had her backpack on with her favorite baseball bat strapped securely against the side. “Miss J…..please…” She begged. 

With the irritated state the green haired villain had been in, due to Harleen's lack of responsibility , she held even tighter to the staggering blondes wrist. "Oh Miss J I didn't mean too..oh I'm so terribly sorry" She mimicked the other as her head lowered, along with her shoulders being bowed up. Her blue orbs flickered back to Harleen for a split second. "You can't even talk right, let alone hold yourself up properly. HQ..I'm disgusted with your actions. I thought better of you" She commented as she still held onto the blondes wrist, not seeming to ease up at all. There was already purple and black bruising around Harleen's wrist, though the Joker paid no mind to how abusive she was towards her companion.

The begging had continued half way down the block. Joker, growling and muttering nonsense under her breath about how she always seemed to be the one looking out for her team, when it should have been the other way around. "Enough Harley, your begging and pleading won't help you now" she stated, turning her head back, once she felt the struggling blonde move all around.

Harleen moved her free hand and reached behind, gripping the handle of the bat before yanking it out from the protective strap and swinging it at Joker’s face. She would never, ever, dream of hurting Joker but right now fear trumped all other decisions.

The Jokers eyes went wide, full of surprise once she seen the bat come hurling at her head. It had hit with some force, sending the green haired sociopath tumbling back some down the road. Her hand reached up to her face, wiping the blood from her jaw, spitting the mouth full of blood on the ground. "Oh Harley...what have you done now" She asked, laughing hysterically as she popped her jaw back into place.

Harleen was actually surprised by her own actions. With wide eyes, she took several steps back, realizing the mistake she had just made. When the two were fighting, the Joker usually had the upper hand. Granted, Harleen was able to learn a few things here and there and was getting better at defending herself, but rarely did she ever land a successful blow on the Joker. She was going to apologize but knew it would only fall on deaf ears; the Joker never accepted her apologies anyway. “Bitch, that hurts.” Harleen stated, her voice wavered just a bit and it was a mixture of anger and fear.

Harleen looked own and examined her wrist; there was a distinct mark where the Joker had gripped tightly, and it was starting to turn dark purple. She was scared of the Joker, but she also admired her. Harleen was probably the only individual in the world to appreciate the Joker’s wild nature and she was certainly the most loyal. Yet, Harleen suffered intolerable abuse at the hands of the Joker. A normal, SANE person would’ve left by now. Harleen, however, wasn’t entirely sane and she continued to wander back into the arms of the depraved madwoman. She didn’t like the abusive relationship at all but her impulsive and reckless nature wouldn’t allow her to stay away for very long.

By now Harleen would’ve gotten on her knees and started begging for forgiveness, but the alcohol made her feel otherwise. Although fearful for her life, she couldn’t help but grow angrier by the second. The unsettling laugh sent chills down Harleen’s spine, but she brushed it off and raised the bat up. She pointed the bat at Joker while glaring at the other female. “I did….a good job today, a GREAT fucking job actually. I want to hear you say it for once.” Harleen ignored the pain in her wrist and she made sure to place both hands on the handle of his bat. She gripped it tightly before positioning her feet on the ground; she looked prepared to swing the bat, like a baseball player. “Say it….Miss J”

The Joker kept her distance as she raised her eyebrow, observing and listening to the other. Blood dropped down from the corners of her mouth, her smile full of bloodstained teeth. She admired Harleen for her actions and the way she was acting towards her at this given moment, but the idea of admitting to the blonde everything she really thought of the female wouldn't pass from her lips. "You drank too much, all of that alcohol is getting to your head Harley. I knew you were crazy and had guts to do such things, but this? Ohhh you're like me now, more than you know." She snickered, now walking closer to the female. Her eyes remaining on the bat that had been pointed towards her. "Are you really going to hit me again? I admire your persistence, though that would be a very bad idea HQ. You got lucky with that one blow, but consider it your very last," she stated.

Joker walked towards the blonde female. She was ready for another blow, but was sure that she would stop it before it hit. "Come on now Harleen, you know you don't want to do that now, put down the bat, you're over reacting " she said, as her whole demeanor changed.

It was sort of a compliment when she heard the Joker mention she was more like her now. Harleen wanted to be like the Joker, who wouldn’t? She was powerful and intelligent, Harleen liked that. More than ever she just wanted to be by the Joker’s side and make her happy. However, pleasing the Joker was no easy task. Harleen was often apologizing repeatedly, but she felt like the Joker placed unrealistic expectations on her. Then, when Harleen DID come through, it still wasn’t good enough. Harleen hated feeling this way but letting anger consume her was better then succumbing to the Joker and being subservient again; she feared if she did that, the Joker would hurt her. 

“Stop calling me Harley,” she said through gritted teeth. Her hazel blue eyes watched the Joker closely and she could feel her heart rate quickening as the other female got closer. “You still…..haven’t said it.” Harleen stated, she was squeezing the bat so tightly that her hands were starting to go numb. “Say it….SAY IT!” Then she stepped forward and swung the bat, this time aiming for the Joker’s chest. 

The Joker grinned real big, her eyes watching every single movement from the other as she closed in on her beloved companion. She could tell the other was getting angered with her, which only excited her, enticing the green haired female to provoke the other more. She enjoyed seeing this side of Harleen and the way she called her Harley, which only made the poor female furious. "Hahaha, what's wrong _Harley?_ Don't like being picked on? " she asked as the blonde screamed and demanded for her to say the words she had been waiting to hear for so long.

Of course, the Joker wasn't planning on saying anything that the blonde wanted to hear from her. That would be too easy and give leverage to the other. Joker wanted things to go the hard route.

When the bat had been swung at her the second time, her hand reached forward, snagging the end of the bat in her cold hand, clenching to it tightly, ripping the bat away from the other. "Whoopsie daisy" she laughed as she held the bat up, dangling it out in front of Harleen. "Didn't I just tell you, that wouldn't work again?" She asked as she stepped forward, grabbing hold of the female by her shirt. "I thought you knew better than to act out towards me. I'm so disappointed. I know you can do better than this HQ" she said as she stared into the others eyes, narrowing her own.

Harleen should’ve figured the same move wouldn’t work a 2nd time. She nearly fell when the Joker yanked the bat right out of her hands. ‘Fuck….’ Harlen thought, cursing herself for her own idiotic choice. Harleen’s blue eyes looked up at the Joker, who was now standing directly in front of her and dangling the bat. She felt the other female grab her shirt and she instinctively tensed up, just in case she was about to be hit. Harleen’s expression was solemn, and her eyes were still burning with anger and defiance as she stared into the Joker’s eyes. It wasn’t to say she wasn’t deathly afraid right now, but it wasn’t obvious in her expression. At this point she was too close to the Joker to actually do anything. Kicking or punching her wouldn’t really be effective right now… So Harleen considered other options.

“I’m….I’m sorry, for being a disappointment.” Harleen sighed softly and she reached up both hands and placed them on Joker’s hand, the one that gripped tightly at her shirt. Harleen’s face shifted into apologetic smile and she looked up at the green haired female with puppy-dog eyes. “I swear I’ll do better….I just want to make you happy.” Harleen closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against the Joker’s hand.

The Joker figured the other female would react the way she did when it came down to hurling the bat at her a second time. The alcohol making her seem so predictable, which made the sociopath frown some. "Calm down Harleen, what's with you today?" She stated as the blonde had given her puppy dog eyes, before submitting like she usually did when it came to arguments or fights the two had with each other. "Ahh, see look at you now. You're only a disappointment sometimes Harley girl. I have high hopes for you, after all you are my best man." She said with a light grin, completely falling for the blondes pity party. She had bi-polar tendencies, which she gave into when it came to her beloved. As quickly as she could get mad with the female, she could love and provide affection. Though typically she had been on the abusive side, being the Sado-masochist she was, enjoying pain, while also inflicting it onto others.

It was all an act. In just a few moments, Harleen gripped the Joker’s hand tightly before opening her mouth and biting down. She bit down as hard as she could, teeth piercing the Joker’s soft flesh. It was payback, for the bruising on her wrist, and maybe all the other abusive stuff. Harleen was going to be defiant to the end, and she figured this could potentially be the end. Certainly, the Joker wouldn’t forgive her after hitting her with a bat and biting her hand.

The Joker was just starting to feel remorse for her special partner, right up until Harleen bit down into her hand, piercing the skin and drawing more blood from her body. "You damned fool!" She yelled out, as her blue eyes watched blood drop to the ground. "I must say, you had me fooled for just a second. " She chuckled, as she lifted the female's chin up, holding her face with her blood covered hand. "You sure are acting out a lot today...have I deprived my poor Harley of attention?" She asked as she leaned in real close to the blonde's face.

Harleen tasted iron on her tongue as the blood from the wound began to fill her mouth. She let go and turned her head to the side to spit out onto the ground. She felt the Joker grab her chin and forced to look up, straight into her eyes. Harleen could still taste blood in her mouth, along with a mixture of the tequila shots she had taken earlier. Being this close to the Joker made it hard for Harleen to focus, and she could feel the Joker’s breathe against her face; this caused Harleen’s heart to race. “I’m ….you…” Harlen tried to comprehend her thoughts into words. She was almost starting to forget why she was angry in the first place. She could literally just get lost in the Joker’s blue eyes and stay like that forever.

The question was rhetorical, or at least Harleen thought it was. It wasn’t like the Joker had been paying attention to her at all for the past few months; they were doing job after job, and whatever the Joker had planned for the future was BIG. So big in fact, Harleen was kept in the dark about it. She was obedient and did what she was told; she completed every task the Joker threw at her. She didn’t appreciate being left in the dark, but she didn’t want to question her boss. What ticked Harleen off, other than the lack of attention, was the fact she was never appreciated for her hard work; she was never acknowledged after getting a job done. It had been eating away at Harleen for a while now and at some point that anger was going to explode; the alcohol naturally sped that process up. She wanted to tell the Joker she hated her, but as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke up. “Acknowledge me.” Harleen said, her tone more demanding now. “Tell me what a good job I did, and that you appreciate my being here with you. Say it….” Her words slurred slightly, and from the corner of her eye she could see his bat in the Joker’s other hand.

The Joker continued to stare into Harleen's hazel blue eyes. She couldn't find herself able to tear her attention away. On an intimate level, the green haired female cared a whole lot about the other. As for showing emotion and her feelings for her was a whole different ball park. Of course, she knew deep down, Harleen had been the most loyal and hard working, but what haunted her the most, was her having to be willing to take one against her ego, letting the blonde haired female win just this once, just to show that there had still been something there.

The Joker wasn't much for being lovey dovey, she much preferred showing her love in other ways besides using her words. As she gazed deep into Harleen's eyes, she knew she would have to acknowledge the good deeds and things that were done. If nothing else, reward her for her loyalty and always sticking by her in both the good and bad times. "I'm acknowledging you right now" she said as she lifted her eyebrow up and bit her tongue. As she processed what to even say to the other, she found herself trying to form the words out.

Her blue orbs finally turned away, "You're right Harley, I don't show you enough attention. You're-" she paused then looked back "-Special to me and I'm grateful for you being around..you did good" she muttered softly under her breath, not wanting to be heard from anyone besides Harleen herself.

It burned her to say such kind things, but it had been a start and she had hoped it would please her partner.

Harleen's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth gaped open. Was this really happening? Was her desperation making her delusional? Harleen had never heard anything even remotely kind from the Joker and this…this was just too good. She hadn’t expected the other to give in to her demands but….but she did.

The Joker seen it coming, as the other female's whole attitude changed in seconds. 'Oh no, here it comes' she thought, though she gave a halfhearted smile and lifted her head. "You might want to close your mouth, a fly might fly right in" she said laughing at her own joke, only teasing the other.

Harleen giggled and she felt the anger deflate from her chest. It wasn’t as special as hearing ‘I love you’, but this, this was CLOSE enough. She was content, for now, and absolutely giddy with excitement. “Aww pudding! I love you!” Harleen pushed Joker’s hand away from her face and she leaned up and wrapped her arms around the other’s neck. She placed a firm kiss against the other’s red painted lips.

Joker wrapped her arms around Harleen, once the blonde female had locked her own around her neck. She held tightly to the other, returning the kiss given, putting in a little more force, making it deeper of a kiss. The irony taste of blood still lingering in her mouth, as much as she hadn't cared of it, it hadn't bothered her too much to speak of it.

Pulling back from the blood flavored kiss, Harleen smirked. She lifted her hand and trailed fingers through the Joker’s hair. “Thank you…..can we go home now?” 

The Joker lowered her eyes to Harleen after she pulled back. The words she thought she would never hear, poured out of the blonde's lips. "Yes, home, I would like that very much. Shall we?" She asked as she took a deep breath, relaxing as she felt the gentle touch of her beloved, running her hand through her hair. "Lets go home Harls, I have been so very eager to relax and enjoy all of this money we've just inherited " She said with a smug grin, handing over the bat she had confiscated from the other. "Off we go" she said softly as she offered his arm out for Harleen to loop her own through.

Harleen gripped the bat in one hand while linking her arm with Joker's own. The pair make their way back home, Harleen wearing the biggest smile of all time.

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome blacked out a few times during the night. One minute he was at a club dancing and the next he was at some random hotel drinking with young adults, at least, he _thought_ they were adults. Every time he felt sick, somebody would urge him to snort a line of cocaine and he'd be right as rain within minutes. What he assumed was a single night of fun blurred into three days of non-stop partying. Men and women were all drugged out of it that they didn't care about Jerome Valeska's bad reputation in Gotham and eventually everyone stopped asking about the scars. 

Jerome danced with rapture, taking advantage of every song and every heated body pressed against his own. He didn't care who it was, man or woman, but he welcomed each desperate touch; a kiss to his neck, a kiss to his lips, and the feel of their hips pressed against his own. He was deprived far too long of physical intimacy and welcomed each and every inappropriate gesture. 

Had the redhead been sober or slightly less inebriated, he would've spotted the familiar raven haired male across the room with piercing blue eyes. A foolish crush that went unnoticed as the night went on. 

 **Every each and single one**  
**Can sweat and move and sing and sung**  
**All the ways you move you breathe**  
**Your pores expand your lungs they heave**

 **Ohhhh the sand misses your feet**  
**Music misses your beat**  
**The trick misses your treat**

 **I'm gonna text you**  
**So I don't do it when I'm high**  
**I'm gonna sex you**  
**Cause I can't do it when I'm high**

  **Who knew**  
                                                                                  **That all we had to do was party**  
**Who knew**  
**That all we had to do was party**  
**Who knew**  
**That all we had to do was party**

Jerome woke up with two women laying against his bare chest. It took some time for his vision to clear and when it did, he was overcome by a blinding headache. He groaned loudly and sat up in the bed, covering his face with both hands. He was vaguely aware he was naked and quite presumably did something regrettable. "Fuuuuck....." Jerome crawled out of bed and located some clothing, he wasn't sure if it was his... He put on black skinny jeans, a red jersey, and a gray hoodie. In all honesty it looked like a big orgy took place, considering there were a few women and men passed out on the floor, all without clothes. "Christ...." Jerome shook his head and grabbed the nearest pair of men's shoes. He slipped them on and left the house - mansion - and made his way down the street. 

Still dealing with the effects of alcohol, Jerome staggered and tried his best to not sway all over the goddamn sidewalk. He wasn't sure how he managed to make it to the 'Lazarus Bar', but he did...barely. It was an underground bar that only allowed people in by reputation, and patrons had to be the biggest and baddest to gain entry. All Jerome had to do was pull down his hood and reveal his face; the bouncer let him in immediately.

Emerald eyes searched the poorly lit bar and that's when he noticed a familiar face. Jerome approached and slid in the seat adjacent from the lanky man.

Ed Nygma stiffened up when he came face-to-face to with Jerome Valeska.

Jerome giggled, evidently drunk. "Heeeeey Eddy! How the hell are you?"

Eyes narrow and Ed reaches for the steak knife on his plate of half-eaten food.

In a swift flash of movement, Jerome plucked the knife from Ed's plate. "Tsk, tsk, tsk.... Still think I'm trynna kill ya?"

"You tried once before, my apologies for being so...presumptuous." Ed stared at the knife. 

"It's all good Eddy boy, what Oswald and I had....it was for the sake of convenience. I'm over it, no hard feelings eh?" Jerome flipped the knife over in his hands and held the knife out to Ed. "I'm not one for old grudges, it's pointless. Let's uh, say....bygones be bygones? Is that the phrase?"

Ed was quiet.... He studied Jerome's expression before taking the knife and setting it down on his plate. "Yes, that's the phrase..."

Jerome smirked and sat back in his seat, "So....where is the bird?"

Ed bristled with irritation and he reached up to adjust his glasses. "We separated....after escaping Arkham Asylum."

"I see....well, shit happens." Jerome shrugged.

The response makes Ed's lips twitch into a scowl. He was about to make a snarky remark when someone rudely interrupted the conversation. 

"Well I'll be a monkey's fucking uncle.....JEROME VALESKA?! The Clown Prince of Gotham?!"

Jerome turned his head and looked up at an Italian man, who was much older with a hefty gut. He snickered and shrugged, "Clown? Prince? Fuck, that doesn't sound like me at all."

"HAHA! I knew it!" The Italian mafia boss extended his hand, "Elias Falcone, a pleasure."

Ed appeared nervous by the introduction and he kept his head ducked low.

Jerome took the offered hand and shook it. "Jerome Valeska, uh, I don't know Italian so....fucking spaghetti to meet you."

The remark shakes Elias with laughter, causing his beer belly to bounce dramatically with each inhale of breath. "You fucking illiterate kids! AHH that's why I love ya. Come on and join me in the VIP section? You can bring your boyfriend too."

Ed blushed furiously at the comment.

Jerome laughed, "Eddy boy is NOT my boyfriend but I'll take you up on the offer." He slid out from beneath the table and stood.

Elias wrapped an arm around Jerome's shoulders and lead him away. "Mr. Valeska, you've been gone for quite some time... Crime not treating you good?"

"Mmmm, yeah something like that." Jerome shrugged.

"Yes, yes, these can be troubling times." Elias said, leading them into a separate room with dim blue lights. He motioned for Jerome to take a seat opposite of him and the older man clapped his hands.

A woman appeared through drawn curtains and she was naked -almost- with a lacy thong on and nipple coverings shaped in black X's. She started to shake her hips and grind against an invisible pole, putting on a show for both men.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed.

"You wan't someone younger?" Elias inquired.

Jerome shook his head, "Naa she's okay but....I would prefer a redhead."

"Say no more, say no more." Elias whispered something into the woman's ear before she left. 

In just a few short minutes she was back with a redhead, who looked more like a teenager with skimpy underwear and a matching bra.

"I'll leave you two alone." Elias said.

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you doing this?"

"Good impressions Mr. Valeska, I may need to employ your services in the future and I would hope you remember my kind and giving nature." Elias stood up, wrapping an arm around the first dancer's waist.

"Hm...yeah, sure I guess." Jerome shrugged.

Elias chuckled and both he and the dancer left, leaving Jerome alone with the redhead.

"I'm Aricka." She said with a smile. The woman climbed onto Jerome's lap and started kissing his neck.

Jerome sighed happily and tilted his head back. He rested his hands on the woman's hips and groaned softly. 

Urged by the noises, Aricka began rubbing herself against Jerome's erection while attacking his neck with affection. 

It felt _really_ good... Jerome missed this, he missed affection and intimacy. He leaned up and nuzzled a kiss against the girl's hair, bucking his hips against each of her movements. He was hard and ready to get off, having been pent up for months; the blank night at the mansion didn't count, for all he knew he didn't do a damn thing and just passed out naked. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Jerome whimpered when the girl attacked his adams apple, teeth biting down sharp and sending a wave of pain through him.

Aricka reached behind herself and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to her waist.

Jerome attacked her breasts with soft kisses and then bit down on the right nipple, sucking eagerly at the sensitive flesh. 

"Ahh!" Aricka started panting, giving off heated moans to indicate she was ready to fuck Jerome's brains out. 

As enticing as her voice was, Jerome couldn't get Jeremiah off his mind... Oh how jealous he would be...how angry....how hurt... Jerome shoved Aricka off.

The woman gasped and cried out in shock when she was pushed away. She hit the cold floor when she landed on her rear, eliciting a hiss and angry groan. "Fucking asshole!"

"Sorry toots...." Jerome stood up. "No uh, hard feelings....." Jerome didn't offer any further explanation. He bolted from the room and left the bar immediately. 

 

* * *

 

 

Joker and Harleen approach the foreclosed hotel, only to stop when they notice a figure standing in front of the entrance.

"I got this pudding, wait here." Harleen said. She retrieved her bat and quietly approached the stranger, who had his back turned. Just as Harleen raised the bat, the man turned to face her.

Harleen's breath hitched.

In the dark she recognized those green eyes....

"Jerome?" Harleen mumbled in disbelief.

"Harley, how ya been?" Jerome flashed a grin.

Nobody noticed the pale woman approaching. Within seconds she reached out and wrapped hands around Jerome's throat.

Jerome gasped and choked, reaching up to pry the hands away. 

Joker squeezed down hard until fingernails dug into Jerome's skin, drawing blood. 

"I'm....sensing.......anger." Jerome choked in between gasping. 

Joker isn't amused and she didn't let go. 

Harleen sighed and she leaned up and kissed Joker's ear before whispering, "If you kill him..... you're stealing the only family Jeremiah has left."

The words make Joker pause and she quickly let go of Jerome's windpipe.

The redhead collapsed to the ground, coughing and gagging for breath. 

"Hmph." Joker turned and kissed Harleen on the forehead, "I'll be watching...." She sauntered away and went over to the side of the building. Arms would cross and cold blue eyes would focus on the two. 

Harleen smiled at the kiss and watched her beloved leave. She looked down and held a hand out to Jerome.

Jerome took the hand and hoisted himself up on his feet, "Shit....she's _still_ mad at me?"

Harleen nodded, "Yes you did steal Jeremiah from her after all so..." She shrugged. 

".....My fucking bad. I wasn't trying, not intentionally anyway...." Jerpme rubbed his sore throat. 

Harleen and Jerome take a seat near the front gate of the hotel, the one wrapped up in yellow tape. Each is smoking a cigarette and they sit close, but not close enough to where they touch. 

Joker observed from afar, not at all interested in their conversation.

Jerome's eyes kept wandering to the bruise on Harleen's wrist and he noticed the other bruises on her face. "....She hits you?"

Harleen shrugged, "Yes, sometimes. It's no different then what Jeremiah does to you." She was referring to the bites on Jerome's neck. 

"Hey...that's _different_. " Jerome flicked ashes to the side, "He doesn't hit me.... He only gives me bruises and bite marks when we're fucking."

"Oh but what do the marks mean? Hmm?" Harleen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know....means I belong to him?" Jerome shrugged; he can feel Joker's gaze burning into the back of his head.

"Exactly. He's marking his territory, he wants everyone to know you're _his_ and his alone." Harleen exhaled a trail of smoke. "Joker is the same way... She marks me up so others know I belong to someone-to her. It's possessive and unhealthy but...I love her and I know she loves me. She wasn't always like this you know." 

"Lemme guess...it all started after Jeremiah and her broke up?" Jerome took the final drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out.

"Yes and no. She was okay for a few years, she would go check up on you two....but it was difficult for her, she couldn't stand seeing Jeremiah worry over you... Eventually she stopped going and turned to a life of crime." Harleen spit on the cigarette end and tossed it aside. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes watching them. "You need a place to stay?"

Jerome chuckled and stood up, "No, apparently I'm a hotshot and could probably bag a room anywhere in Gotham City."

Harleen rolled her eyes, "How fortunate for you." She stood and held out her right hand. "Take care Jerome."

Jerome smiled, a genuine smile. "Thanks babe, right back at cha." He took the hand and shook it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh fuck... Harrison, what the _fuck_ did you give me?" Jerome sighed heavily, having to shield his eyes from the sun. 

"Told ya kid, it's ecstasy and you're _only_ supposed to take a couple; not a fucking handful." The old man croaked.

"Well shit.....I was wasted, ya coulda just held out a few and not the goddamn bottle." Jerome collapsed on the dirty old mattress. 

The two men are in a old scrap yard, one that could only employ a part time worker and sometimes, he didn't show up for his shifts. It was supposed to be for metal scraps only but people began dumping garbage and unwanted pets and belongings. A perfect place for miscreants to go about their business or in this case, dub it as a temporary home. Jerome could've stayed in a hotel but he liked Harrison, an old vet who suffered from PTSD. They bonded over their traumatic pasts and didn't seek to destroy one another, if there was a word to describe their friendship then it would be symbiotic; Jerome scrounged up money while Harrison located drugs or alcohol for them, he ALWAYS seemed to have the right connections for such a task. 

"Hey kid...." Harrison nudged the redhead's shoulder.

"Ugggh...what?!" Jerome hid his face against the mattress, wanting to block all sunlight from his sensitive eyes.

"You dropped this ring." Harrison held out a gold wedding band.

"Huh?" Jerome's eyes widened and he snatched the ring, forcing himself to sit up. "Shit....thank you...." Jerome hugged the ring to his chest, "Ya coulda pawned this....why'd you hang on to it?" 

"I dunno, I don't pawn sentimental bullshit....eventually finds a way back to ya and bites yer ass off." Harrison said, words slurring something awful.

"You okay old man?" Jerome lowered his hands to his lap.

"Yeah....lil tipsy. Hey, this might help." Harrison reached into his pocket and dug around. He then held out an open palm to Jerome, revealing a shoe string. "For yer ring, tie it around the string and wear it, or keep it in yer pocket."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jerome took the shoelace and laced up his wedding band. After tying a secure not, he put it on around his neck like a necklace; he tucked the ring underneath his shirt. "Yer a real pal Harrison..."

"Shut the hell up, I'm just doing me... If I had a significant other to go home to, like you, I certainly would." Harrison shrugged and he retrieved a flask from his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya before....asswipe." He mumbled the last insult and watched Harrison take a shot.

Harrison sighed from the bitter taste and he held out the flask to Jerome.

Jerome took the flask and drank it down, chugging a few big gulps.

"Aye, that's enough kid, I ain't made of money." Harrison jerked the flask from Jerome's grip.

"Hehe, no, OBVIOUSLY NOT." Jerome teased.

Harrison flipped Jerome off while shacking the rest of his liquor. 

 

* * *

 

 **They're taking my heart, now**  
      **They're taking my heart, now**  
**And I don't know why**  
**And I don't know why**

 **Alright, alright, alright**  
**The demons told me everything**  
**They whisper in the night**

 **This is not a threat, I promise**  
                    **I promise**  
**This is not a threat, I promise**  
**It's a warning, baby, I just want you to know**

 **That's when the summer caved in  
                                                                                     Weather's fallen in a trench, I'm behaving  
                                                                                            I'm behaving myself   
                                                                                                   I'm behaving myself   
  
                                                                                                          We don’t gotta die so soon  
                                                                                                                 So I just behave for you, for you, for you  
                                                                                                                        We don’t gotta die so soon  
                                                                                                                               So I just behave for-   
  
                                                                                                                                      This is not a threat, I promise  
                                                                                                                                             I promise  
                                                                                                                                                    This is not a threat, I promise   
                                                                                                                                                            It's a warning, baby, I just want you to know  
  
                                                                                                                                                                   Please, just let me go**  
**Let me go, I've seen enough**  
**I've seen enough**  
**I've seen enough**

Floating on air....

Or wait.

Was it water?

Is water naturally warm?

Jerome doesn't know and he sure as hell doesn't care. He lets the warmth envelope him, radiating as a deep pit in his stomach and traveling to every available crevice in his body. He's numb and somewhat happy, with nothing on his mind but the need to drink - and drink - a lot. 

Money is easy to get. Hotels are easy to secure. Women, men, it's fucking easy to buy temporary happiness but Jerome doesn't want temporary. If he's going to be alone, then alone he _shall be._ Sleeping with other people didn't seem fun or worth it. They could never and would never be his precious Jeremiah...

Demons dance inside Jerome's head, wanting to warn him and offer reassurance at the same time.... He cries in his sleep and clutches dirty, dingy materials in his hands. 

Smoke fills his nostrils, among other unsanitary scents; odors that are deemed beyond all that is holy. He doesn't care. He just.....can't......care anymore. 

The redhead dreams of a green haired male, and sometimes he sees Harleen, including Ecco. They're ghosts, and he's eager to see them because they remind him of all that has transpired since his time at Haly's Circus. He was alive.....at one point.

Alive no more.

Fuck life.

Fuck love.

It all leads to a slow and agonizing death, that much Jerome knew. He couldn't bear it anymore...his heart was folding in on itself and hopefully, it would burn out soon. He didn't need emotions, not anymore. They are weakness. Loving is a weakness. 

Monsters, demons, witches, it's all a fantastic blur of sadistic, twisted thoughts.

Harrison feeds the redhead pills and alcohol.

Jerome travels through time and observes his past self, watching a troubled redhead pester his twin brother for a kiss.

Stupid....

Stupid fucking kisses. 

It's all so.....trivial now. 

Jerome sighs against the ground, watching dust clouds lift and dance away. 

Fingers stroke across sharp metal objects and at one point Jerome finds himself on top of an overturned truck. He lays against the underside interior, soaking up the heat and finding comfort in it.

A drunk - and drug - induced is haze is so much better then what he was experiencing before. 

Jeremiah....

Miah....

Who was that again?

It's all gone - almost - now.

Jerome's head spins and his chest caves in. He curled up with a thick blanket and watched Harrison pass out first. Poor guy.... Jerome feels sympathetic towards him but not enough to check for a pulse. 

Voices laugh and clawed hands cling to Jerome, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Jerome shivers and sighs, eyes closing and head drooping.

He listens to the voices and gradually slips into unconsciousness.  **_  
_**


	4. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell ya the breakdown: Jerome is smart, just as smart as Jeremiah (maybe more so) BUT he doesn't give a shit, he'll do things as he sees fit (and whatever provides the biggest laugh).
> 
> In Young Blood Chapter 1, I kinda detailed a little scene where Jerome helps Jeremiah solve a problem (for homework purposes). I wasn't really satisfied with that example but at the time I just REALLY wanted to get the chapter done. After some brainstorming I came up with this scenario~ 
> 
> Pertains to chapter 1, in which they are kids. How young? You can decide.

It all started with a card game.

Poker to be exact and because of that fatuous pastime, jealousy reared it's ugly head.

Or perhaps, it was _always_ there, existing as a small seed that needed nourishment in order to creep it's way into the heart.

Or maybe, just maybe, Jeremiah Valeska harbored some kind of resentment towards his twin brother, Jerome Valeska. 

However....

The card game.

It all started with that ridiculous card game. 

When they first started letting Jerome play, the men assumed it would be an easy win. Like taking candy from a baby. 

Oh, Jerome put on a good show for them. The freckled redhead feigned incompetence and he asked numerous questions about the rules. Once he was down to his final chips, Jerome went full beast mode on them. He won every single hand after that and eventually collected his first, ever, jackpot; $500.00 total and for circus handlers, that was an entire check. 

After that, the men were a lot more cautious and when they were convinced Jerome was cheating, they brought in a couple of mediators; Jeremiah, Penelope, and sometimes Owen if he wasn't too drunk. 

Jeremiah had no interest in gambling but because of his skills in mathematics, he could determine who was slipping in extra cards. Needless to say, a few cheaters were caught and permanently exiled, none of them Jerome.

Penelope wasn't very bright but she was honest; all they really needed her to do was pay attention to the hands and cards, then point out anything unusual. Her upfront remarks about cards and pretty designs lead to a discovery: Dirty Dan really was _dirty_. Penelope noticed the intricate designs on the deck of cards Dirty Dan brought to the table, and how each variation was different from card to card. The young girl had no clue that the designs indicated the number and suit on the back of the cards, thus earning Dirty Dan a good beat down and securing Penelope's spot at the poker games.

Owen was nowhere as useful as Jeremiah or Penelope. The ringleader often drank himself stupid before the game was over and he'd pass out at his seat, head drooping, with spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 

Years later, Jerome Valeska was the reigning king over Texas Hold'em. The workers all had a bet going on among themselves that tonight (like every Saturday night) would be the evening Jerome lost. 

As usual, Jeremiah was perched on a blue folding chair with a book on his lap. He, along with all the other card players, were seated underneath the big red tent with bright lights illuminating the table below. Jeremiah turned the page and quietly read, occasionally glancing up to check the players hands. He'd rather be at home reading but Penelope was off shopping with her mother and Owen, well, he was high on something and staggering around the line of trailers. It's almost 10:00pm and the clock is ticking, the final 15 minute interval has hit. As with most Texas Hold'em tournaments, there's a set beginning and end. Jeremiah lifted his left wrist and glanced at his watch, "Only 15 minutes left." 

"All in!" Carl cried, and he shoved all of his chips to the center of the table.

Jerome laughed, catching wind of Carl's desperation. He glanced at his cards and shrugged his shoulders, "Meh. Fine, I'll call ya on that one." Jerome pushed his pile of poker chips forward.

Maxwell glared at Carl and then at Jerome, he couldn't tell if Jerome was bluffing or just carelessly going along because of Carl's idiotic choice. "Hmm..."

"Ticktock Maxene~" Jerome cooed.

"Fuck off." Maxwell stared at his cards.

"Jerome, you don't have to bet all of your chips." Jeremiah commented from the side.

"Yeah I know, just more fun that way." Jerome shrugged.

Not wanting to appear scared, Maxwell huffed up his chest and pushed all of his chips in too; it wasn't necessary but the last thing he wanted was for Carl and Jerome to call him a pussy. 

The dealer, Sid, looked around at the 3 remaining card players. "Alright, show em' boys."

Everyone flipped their cards over.

"Full house." Carl said with a smug grin.

"Oh yeah? 4 of a kind!" Maxwell said.

Jerome smirked.

Jeremiah closed his book and glanced at his brother's hand. "It would appear you have-"

"A royal flush." Jerome interrupted and he turned his cocky smile on Carl, "And that's NOT a full house, that's just a regular straight." 

"Huh? But how?" Carl looked down at his cards, confused by the mistake.

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow and he studied Jerome.

"5, 4, 3, 2, and your spade. That's just a straight, a full house would be...3 spades and 2 kings? Just an example." Jerome shrugged.

"Awww fuck!" Maxwell sighed and hit a closed fist on the tabletop. "How the FUCK do you win every time Jerome? Huh? What's your goddamn secret? You ain't cheatin' are ya?"

"If he was, I would've said so." Jeremiah chimed in, his voice a little defensive.

"Hehe." Jerome chuckled and stood up. "No, ain't cheatin'....just good with numbers I guess."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes on the other redhead. The first time Jerome started playing poker, Jeremiah had to explain the rules over and over until his brother finally understood. _Now_ he was good with numbers? That was laughable. 

The other men stood up, Maxwell cursing under his breath, Carl shaking his head, and Sid waited patiently by Jerome.

"Here ya go, 30% good?" Jerome counted the bills and handed them to Sid.

"Shucks Jerome, that's more then good. Ya sure you wanna tip me that much?" Sid took the money regardless.

"Yeah, the extra stuff is for lettin' us use your poker chip set. Same time next Saturday?" Jerome tucked the money into his back pocket.

"Sure thing, and that's if you can get 9 men to join. I think they're all sick of losing their money to you." Sid gave a toothless grin and started collecting all the chips from the table.

Jeremiah stood up, tucked his book under his left arm, and turned to leave.

Jerome's laughter was cut off by the sudden departure of his sibling. He waved to Sid and took off jogging to catch up to Jeremiah. "Hey what's wrong?" 

Jeremiah continued walking, having stepped out of the tent and into the chilly night. "What's the point in asking me to attend your silly poker games if you already had the rules mesmerized?" 

"Is that why yer mad? Just cuz I remembered the rules?" Jerome is beside himself with surprise.

"How long?" 

"How long what?"

Losing his patience, Jeremiah turned and grabbed Jerome by the collar of his shirt. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THE GAME DOWN?!"

Startled, Jerome froze. He studied the intensity in Jeremiah's eyes, taking note of the hostility in them. Uncertain if he should reveal the answer, Jerome hesitated. "Awhile."

"How long." Jeremiah's voice lost all emotion. It was cold, empty, monotone.

This side to Jeremiah was far more frightening then an angry outburst. Jerome decided it was best to stick to the truth. "Since the first night you explained the rules Miah...I just kept asking cuz I liked hearing you explain it to me."

".........Jerome, that was 2 years ago." 

"I know."

With a blank expression, Jeremiah let go of his brother's shirt and he resumed his walk. "Don't ever ask me to attend again." 

Jerome sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Had he known his brother would react this way, he would've kept his mouth shut.

That evening, Jeremiah slept with his back to Jerome and he remained on the edge of the bed, as far away possible from the other.

Longing eyes stare at the back of Jeremiah's head and Jerome forces himself to turn the opposite direction. 

Jeremiah doesn't quite fully understand the reason behind his angry outburst. He felt guilty, somewhat, for lashing out at his brother like that. What he did acknowledge was the fact Jerome made him feel...useless. He doesn't like that feeling, not one bit. Jerome's confession made Jeremiah curious... He rolled over onto his left side and stared at Jerome's exposed back. 

What else did Jerome know?

Jerome isn't smart, not like Jeremiah.

Everybody knows that.

 

* * *

 

 

It's one of those insanely humid days, the kind that makes the hot temperatures worse. 

Owen gives everyone the day off. 

Initially they were supposed to be packing up and hitting the trail to another city...but it was just too damn hot to work.

Underneath a grove of trees, the circus brats (as the adults so kindly deemed them) were sprawled out on dead grass. 

Lisa, who was normally the energetic one, laid on her stomach, next to Penelope.

Ryan and Curtis were attempting to play a game of marbles but they lost interest quickly.

Jerome, being the braver one, was laying across a narrow branch. How on earth he managed to balance perfectly on such a narrow limb was beyond anyone's understanding. Like a cat, Jerome would yawn and stretch from time to time. He appeared unfazed by the heat, regardless of the thin line of sweat across his forehead.

Jeremiah was sitting directly underneath Jerome, legs crossed, and a cheap gossip magazine in his right hand. It actually belonged to Penelope and he only asked for it so he could use it to fan himself off. If he was wearing his nice clothes, there was no way in hell Jeremiah would sit on dirt. However, he had on an old pair of tan trousers and an olive polo shirt. It was way too hot and sticky inside the trailer, Jeremiah couldn't read or focus in the unbearable heat. 

All of the other kids, the youngest ones, were off at the city pool with their parents.

The circus brats knew better then to socialize with outsiders, city people in particular. They were judgmental with their leering expressions and snide remarks, sometimes violent assaults happened on poor, unsuspecting circus folk. Once the youngsters picked up on that, they too would avoid going into the city, no matter how hot it was.

"Hmm...hey Jerome, if I wanna fix my t-shirt, what stitch would I use?" Penelope looked up into the tree.

Jerome rolled over onto his stomach and crossed his arms, letting his left leg dangle off the tree branch. "Depends, is it a stretchy t-shirt or one of those cotton ones?"

"It's stretchy." Penelope said.

"Then yer gonna use the stretch stitch, it looks like a lightning-bolt shape. I can show ya later?"

"Gay." Ryan said.

Curtis snickered.

"Hey at least I _can_ fix shit around here, unlike some people." Jerome closed his eyes.

"Fuck you." Ryan raised his middle finger to the tree top.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Ryan and looked back up at Jerome. "Yes please! The blind hem stitch you showed me was helpful, my mom really liked it."

Continuing to fan himself, Jeremiah looked at his sibling. "What are you? A tailor now?" 

"Pfft...." Jerome kept his eyes closed and didn't move.

"Is that a yes?" Jeremiah lowered the magazine.

"It's a I-aint-saying-shit." Jerome commented, there's a hint of bitterness in his voice

Puzzled by the response, Jeremiah leaned forward and stood up on his feet. He removed his glasses to wipe the sweat from his face and eyes. He folded up the glasses and looked back up at the other. "Why?"

"Cuz yer gonna get mad." Jerome mumbled, only loud enough to reach Jeremiah's ears. 

"Oh...you're referring to last weekend? I already apologized. Do you want me to do it again?" Jeremiah reached up and gently touched the bottom of Jerome's heel.

Jerome pulled his leg back up, out of reach.

"Okay..." Jeremiah sighed impatiently and he tucked his glasses in his front t-shirt pocket. "If that tree branch breaks when I get up there, I'm blaming you for any and all injuries sustained." He put his hands on the tree.

"Stop." Jerome carefully sat up and looked down. "This thing is barely holding me up.....but no, I'm not a tailor. I just know a thing or two....about stitching."

"When and why did you take an interest in stitching?" Jeremiah lowered his hands and stared up.

Jerome shrugged, "Uh...remember the first suit mother bought you?"

Jeremiah nodded, "It was for a funeral...but yes, I recall."

"You ripped it, when it snagged on the kitchen counter." Jerome glanced to the side as Ryan and Curtis got up to leave. "I wanted to fix it for ya....so I watched this old late-night show where this elderly woman was showing people how to stitch and make their own clothes."

"Wait.....YOU fixed my sleeve?" Jeremiah is in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jerome nodded, "Who'd you think fixed it?"

Jeremiah almost said mother but he caught himself and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know....but I'm happy I solved the mystery now."

"Aww...." Penelope giggled, "Learning to sew for your brother is adorable."

"Adorable!" Lisa pipped up.

Jerome rolled his eyes. 

Jeremiah smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The caravans are moving.

Or rather, trucks are pulling trailers and the line travels over hills and mountains. Like a white caterpillar, Haley's Circus crawls it's way to the next city but this is one of those long trips. 

Far too long.

With the permission of their parents, Penelope and Lisa are allowed to ride with Jerome and Jeremiah in their trailer. 

They're all seated at the kitchen table; the girls on one side, the boys on the other.

Penelope shuffles a stack of blue flash cards in her hands and randomly plucks one from the pile. She reads the word out loud, "Knell."

Jeremiah spoke, "The solemn sound of a bell. It often indicates death."

Penelope read the definition on the bottom and nodded, "Yup. Okay next one...." She picks another random flash card. "Morose."

"Hmm....gloomy, sullen, or ill-tempered." Jeremiah said.

"Right again! What is that....20 right guesses in a row?" Penelope set the cards down.

"It's not guesses, Miah here is just really smart." Jerome commented. He had his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He was watching his brother with a fond smile. Whenever Jeremiah was explaining something or providing an answer, there's a noticeable glow in his face. Maybe Jerome was the only one to notice and the only one to really appreciate his sibling's intelligent mind, it was vast and volatile, like a dark ocean. Jerome was drawn to Jeremiah's darkness.

"20? I suppose that means it's your turn." Jeremiah picked up the blue flash cards.

"I'm not really good at this game, do you have checkers or anything else?" Penelope inquired.

"Just give it a try? Just a few cards, then we can find something else to play." Jeremiah began shuffling the cards.

"Okay, ONLY a couple." Penelope glanced over her shoulder when Lisa slid off the seat.

Lisa wandered into the living room area, having lost interest.

"She's fine." Jeremiah commented and he picked out the first card. "Indolent."

"Um...." Lisa crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat. She looked up at the ceiling, as though looking for the answer up there. "Really hungry?"

"Close, but no." Jeremiah shook his head.

"If you looked up the definition, you'd see Ryan and Curtis's face." Jerome said with a grin.

"Huh?" Penelope looked at Jerome. 

Jeremiah glanced at his brother, "That....is an appropriate definition. Good job."

"Hmm, I wanna try another one." Penelope said.

"Okay, let's see.....how about...." Jeremiah picked out another card. "Elated."

"Elated.... annoyed?" 

Jerome pointed to Lisa, "She's the definition of elated."

Penelope followed Jerome's gaze, "Oh! Hyper? Energetic?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Yes, full of high-spirited delight. That would indeed be Lisa over there..." He set the cards down and looked at his brother. "Jerome, seeing as how you're being so helpful, why don't you take a turn?"

Jerome lowered his hand and shook his head, "Naaa. I'm good."

Jeremiah picked up a card anyway, "Obsequitious."

"I dunno." Jerome shrugged.

"Try and define it, Jerome." Jeremiah watched his brother.

"I told ya, I DON'T know. Never heard the word." Jerome insisted.

"I don't believe you. If Penelope can guess, you can too." Jeremiah waited.

"Yeah come on Jerome." Penelope encouraged gently.

"......" Jerome looked from Penelope to Jeremiah. "It's uh, when a person is...really, really attentive and they're obeying? Or doing a service for someone but in that specific manner." 

Jeremiah remained quiet. He's thinking about Jerome and truly seeing him in a new light. The poker game. The stitching lessons. And now, this... Common words used on SAT tests that Jeremiah memorized years ago. Was it possible Jerome memorized them too? Why would he hide that? Why would he feign ineptitude? 

Hold on....

Could it be Jerome Valeska was the smarter of the two?

The thought makes Jeremiah visibly cringe.

"Miah?" Jerome appears concerned for his brother.

Jeremiah snapped his attention back to the other redhead. "When did you memorize these?"

"I didn't memorize anything." 

Jeremiah leaned over in his seat, looming dangerously close. ""Enmity, abnegation, legerdemain, trenchant, bereft, forbearance, define any one of those Jerome. I know you can."

Jerome's eyes widen, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. He backed away and slowly removed himself from his seat. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go take a nap or somethin'." He disappeared into the back bedroom and closed the door.

"That was....weird." Penelope said.

"Indeed..." Jeremiah stood up and went over to the refrigerator. He opened the door, reached inside, and retrieved 3 chocolate puddings. 

Jeremiah tried to be a good host but for the remainder of the ride, he was silent. He ended up giving his chocolate pudding to Lisa and he watched the two girls play games, ranging from tag to dressing up Lisa's doll. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome sleeps peacefully, undisturbed by the movements inside the bedroom.

That is, until something hit his face.

The redhead flinched and bolted up into a sitting position. "The fuck?!" He rubbed his eyes and glared at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah is standing next to the beside, in front of Jerome. "You're going to take a SAT test, it's just a practice one. I'll check your answers when you finish."

"....What the hell? A test?" Jerome glanced down at the white booklet on his lap. He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand, reading 6:28AM. "Miah, it's too fucking early for me to be taking tests." He tossed the booklet aside and removed the blankets. He swung his legs over the bed, stood up, and tried to walk around Jeremiah to get to the bathroom.

Jeremiah stepped in front of his brother and blocked him. 

Jerome stopped. 

The two stare at each other, Jeremiah's gaze is firm and unwavering, Jerome's expression is tired and annoyed. 

"Take the test." Jeremiah said in that eerie monotone voice.

"No." Jerome reached up and grabbed Jeremiah's arm to push him aside.

A flash of movement occurred.

Jeremiah overpowered Jerome by shoving against his chest and violently throwing him against the bed.

The action catches Jerome off guard. He hits the bed and lands on his back, mouth gaping in surprise. 

Within a fraction of a second, Jeremiah is on top of his brother, seated over his chest with his hands wrapped around Jerome's throat.

"Fuck you for trying to take this away from me!" Jeremiah can feel Jerome's trachea underneath his hands, he squeezes tightly on it, forcing his fingers to dig into the small ridges.

Jerome raised his hands and placed them on Jeremiah's arms. He doesn't attempt to stop his brother, he simply needs to touch him, to know that this is really happening. Burning pain seeps into his lungs and his eyes water up.

Jeremiah doesn't let go.

His head starts to feel heavy, everything feels....too heavy.

Jeremiah can literally see the consciousness fading from Jerome's eyes, the look in his eyes is anything but fear. Why wont he stop him? Why doesn't he attempt to save himself? Why is Jerome LETTING him do this?

Half-lidded eyes stare past Jeremiah, their green hue dulling out. 

In that moment, Jeremiah let go of Jerome's throat. 

Jerome gasped and choked on air. A sickening feeling overtook his body and he started dry heaving, as though the very oxygen he was inhaling was making him sick to his stomach. The red color faded from his cheekbones and his vision started to return. 

A remorseful Jeremiah hugged his brother and pressed a kiss to the ring of bruises around his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." 

Jerome shivered, regardless of the heat and humidity inside the trailer. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around Jeremiah, too weak to return the strong embrace. He managed to get a single word out, "Why?" It came out as a strained whisper.

Jeremiah sighed sadly, "I don't know... When I'm angry, I act out on impulse. You know I would never hurt you, please don't be mad at me. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"No...." Jerome coughed, his voice sounded low and coarse. "Not that....test, why?"

"Oh." Jeremiah pushed himself up on his hands and stared down at Jerome. "You're good at everything Jerome....you excel at whatever you put your mind to. All I have going for me right now is my mind, my intellect. I wanted....I wanted to be better at something..." Jeremiah's eyes teared up and he sniffled, averting his gaze in embarrassment. "I didn't want you to take that away from me.... I wanted to prove I'm the smart one by having you take that SAT test. I know it's stupid and I hurt you as a result. I'm a terrible brother." 

Jerome shifted his hands from Jeremiah's back and cupped his face. He turned Jeremiah to face him again. "I'll do it."

Jeremiah stared into his brother's eyes, a few tears fell and landed on Jerome's cheekbones. "You don't have to."

"Just give me....the goddamn test Miah, before I change my mind." Jerome stroked his thumbs across Jeremiah's face to wipe the tears away.

"Okay." Jeremiah leaned down and pressed a kiss against Jerome's soft lips.

In spite of nearly choking to death, Jerome can't find it in his heart to stay angry at his sibling. He kissed him back, appreciating those rare moments when Jeremiah would grace him with a tear stained kiss.

After a few painkillers and a cup of coffee, Jerome starts on the SAT practice test. He's sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in just his cotton grey sweats and socks. He took his time and tried his best to ignore a pacing Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah couldn't help it, he was about to find out if his worst fear was real and waiting around was torture. He debates on changing out of his bed clothes but he feels like Jerome might get up and leave if he steps out of the room. Jeremiah remains in his plaid pajama pants and baggy black t-shirt. He continues to pace, bare feet padding lightly across a cold floor.

Jerome goes through 3 cups of coffee, takes 2 bathroom breaks, and finishes the test in less then a couple of hours. He hands the booklet to Jeremiah, who takes it and rushes into the living room to sit down and check the answers. Jerome excuses himself and goes back into the bedroom. He really has no interest what his scores are, but he does hope Jeremiah will feel better after this. The redhead crawled back into bed and flopped down on his stomach. He stretched and yawned, nuzzling his face into a pillow.

Jeremiah checked every answer and he tallied up the score. 

A pen drops to the floor.

Jeremiah raised the score sheet closer, eyes frantically searching to make sure he didn't make an error.

There it is.

The truth.

Jeremiah set everything down and he stood up. He walked down the hall and gently pushed the bedroom door open.

Jerome heard the door, followed by the distribution of weight on the bed. He felt Jeremiah's lips traveling up his spine, leaving a trail of kisses. This makes him smile, "I guess this means I did a shitty job on the test?"

"On the contrary." Jeremiah kissed the back of Jerome's neck. "Your score was higher then I anticipated....but marginally lower then mine." 

"Told ya....yer the smart one Miah." 

"Hush. Your vocabulary doesn't match what's in here~" Jeremiah pressed a kiss to the back of Jerome's head. Two hands slide underneath Jerome's sweats and they palm his groin.

"What are you doing?" Jerome tensed up.

"Apologizing, I did say I would make it up to you didn't I?" Jeremiah cupped his brother's length and sac, gently massaging to bring him to a full erection. 

Jerome grunted and he forcefully turned around until he was on his back. "You don't have to do that." 

The change in position prompts Jeremiah to pull away and sit back on his knees, hands at his sides. "Oh? You don't want me to touch you at all?"

"I didn't say that." Whatever Jeremiah did, it worked. Jerome had a tent protruding from his sweats. "C'mere." 

"I will but take off your pants, boxer briefs included."

Jerome raised an eyebrow however, he didn't question Jeremiah's demands. He removed the remainder of his clothing and tossed it aside.

Jeremiah did the same thing, stripping down until he was completely naked. 

"Wait....this, this isn't gonna be our first time?...." 

"No." Jeremiah shook his head, "Just a little preview of what's to come."

"Pun intended?" 

"Maybe~" Jeremiah crawled back over his brother and he positioned himself against Jerome's arrousal. He straddled him and purposely started moving his hips in slow, sensual circles.

The friction of both their cocks rubbing together shakes Jerome to his very core. His breath hitched and he grabbed Jeremiah's hips, thrusting his lower body upward.

"More~" Jeremiah hummed in pleasure.

Without warning, Jerome flipped his brother over onto his back, reversing both their positions.

A delighted chuckle left his lips and Jeremiah watched his brother in admiration, seeing and feeling both legs being lifted and draped over Jerome's shoulders.

Jerome lowered his body against Jeremiah's chest and he closes the gap between their mouths. Switching to missionary style, Jerome started to roll his hips against Jeremiah. He didn't bother to start off slow and sweet, no, this was the opposite. This was rough, and angry.

Jeremiah's toes curled at the display of aggression and he found himself groaning into the kiss. He placed his hands against the back of Jerome's head and pulled at the red hair.

The pain, combined with Jeremiah's groans, fueled Jerome. He pounded his brother into the mattress, causing the bed to slam into the wall with each powerful thrust. He feels the immense friction of their cocks rubbing against each other, and soon enough, he felt something slick and hot pour out against his chest.

It happened sooner then he hoped for and the only warning he could give was moaning his brother's name; Jeremiah felt his cock twitch and he came all over himself, including Jerome.

Jerome grabbed his own cock and he began to jerk himself off as he continued to grind his hips against Jeremiah.

Jeremiah whined and his back arched; he was overly sensitive and every touch sent waves of stimulation throughout his body.

"Oooh fuck, Miah~" Jerome leaned up and he positioned his cock over Jeremiah's own. 

Loud, pleasure filled groans left Jerome and his hips involuntarily jerked forward, releasing his cum all over his brother's length. 

"Jerome." Jeremiah said breathlessly, he pulled his brother close for a kiss.

This time, Jerome allows himself to be slow and sweet. He leaned into the kiss, tongue intertwining with Jeremiah's own.

Jeremiah lowered his legs to the bed and he wrapped his arms around his sibling. 

Jerome doesn't protest and he snuggled close to the other, not at all mindful of the wet mess between them.

In some strange way, ejaculating on each other was just as intimate as any other sexual act. They were marking each other in such a way that nobody else ever will. A way that bonded them as more then just siblings. Yes, they were twin brothers, they were also lovers, best friends, each other's protector and keeper. They comforted one another and will continue to do so, as they've done since the day they were old enough to walk. However, with their childhood drawing to an end, Jerome is starting to notice the darkness that Jeremiah tries desperately to hide.

Jerome can't help it. He's attracted to the darkness.

Jeremiah can't help it. He's attracted to the light and the undeniable urge to smother it out.

Jealousy is a disease and it will cause a slow death. Jeremiah thought he could cure himself and avoid an unfortunate end.... He was mistaken. If Jerome was going to be in his life, then the sickness would never go away-not entirely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww how cute is that image up there? I am NOT the artist, saw it on Pinterest and decided to share it on here~
> 
> Did Jerome purposely throw the test results? He's smart enough to know he can't fail horribly, or it could make Jeremiah suspicious.
> 
> Does Jeremiah manipulate Jerome? Crying, apologizing, sex, he kinda gets whatever he wants, knowing he can play Jerome's emotions like a fragile keyboard. 
> 
> Is it too cheesy if I dedicate this chapter to 2 of my favorite authors? Hmmmmmm.


	5. When You're Not There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo guess who was up till 4:00am on a shopping spree for new (but old) music? 
> 
> <\----- Me. The depraved magic that is Korn has inspired me to write up additional scenes of Jerome and Jeremiah's childhood. This time, however, I wanted to focus on Jeremiah's sadistic tendencies and manipulation. Ooooh fun right? Korn might have shaped how I view Jeremiah, which you'll see down below.
> 
> Enjoy dearies~

_**It's the interesting way, it fills my brain** _

_**It's been done by others but never the same** _

**_I love it when you're heavy and crack a smile_ **

_**The best is when you make it last a while** _

**_I love the way you hurt me_ **

_**I love that you don't care** _

_**My love is dark and twisted** _

_**And I scream when you're not there** _

Animal handlers and performers alike are rehearsing for tomorrow's show. Everybody is busy with preparation, leaving the circus children to their own devices.

Behind the line of trailers and vehicles, a young child is crouched down and peering at something on the ground.

Trapped and bleeding, a rodent struggles against the iron bar across it's back leg; the poor thing got caught up in a mouse trap.

Curious emerald eyes watch the creature as it chomps away at it's own leg, spewing tiny trickles of blood all over the trap and dirt.

"There you are!" Jerome called out.

Jeremiah lifted his gaze and watched his sibling approach. "Hi Jay." He turned is attention back to the mouse.

Jerome joined his brother and he lowered himself to the ground, following his gaze. "Woooow! He's chewing his foot off? Gross." 

"Yes, he really wants to live." Jeremiah is fascinated by the blood, including the tiny squeaks of pain it makes while tearing through bone and sinew.

"Aww I feel kinda bad for him....." Jerome looked at his brother, "Should I feed him to the snakes?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "No."

"How come?" Jerome wasn't as interested in the unsightly scene as the other was.

"Just....watch." Jeremiah doesn't move, gaze held steady.

Jerome shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the mouse.

The bleeding rodent was nearly there. It paused and thrashed around, trying to yank it's leg free. When it wasn't successful, it squeaked and attacked it's limb again. Whiskers twitch, teeth bite away.

Jeremiah stood up.

Jerome secretly cheers the mouse on.

Little snapping noises can be heard, tiny bones break away.

Success.

"Yay! Miah he did it!" Jerome clapped his hands together.

The rodent removed itself from the trap and it awkwardly tried to run away. 

All of a sudden a shoe came down and crushed the mouse.

Jerome froze.

Jeremiah ground his heel into the soil, causing a sickening squishing sound, followed by the crunching of bones.

"MIAH!" Jerome jumped up, distraught by his brother's actions. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" 

Glancing at his brother, Jeremiah took a step back and looked down at the bloody lump of flesh, no longer resembling a mouse. "He was going to die. He would've bled out or starved to death if his leg healed, he could barely run." He looked at Jerome, blinking and curious about the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I....I can't believe you just did that..." Jerome's eyebrows were upturned and his jaw hung open. When his eyes landed on the crushed mouse, his lips pursed together in a sad pout. "He coulda lived Miah..."

Seeing Jerome upset caused Jeremiah to smile. He walked up to his sibling and gave him a hug. "Aww it's okay Jay. He's not in pain anymore."

Unsettled by Jeremiah's words, Jerome returned the hug and rested his chin on Jeremiah's shoulder. He doesn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

It's near dinner time and Zachary Valeska gets to ringing the bell, "CHOW TIME!" He bellowed out.

Adults and children file out of the trailers and make their way to the dining area; rows of picnic tables under a green pop-up canopy tent.  

"What's on the menu tonight?" Dirty Dan asked, being the first to arrive.

"Bbq pulled pork sandwiches, pasta salad, loaded baked potatoes, and snickerdoodle cookies." Zach said with a bit of a proud smile. 

 "Mmm that sounds good, your snickerdoodle cookies are the best." Dirty Dan said, picking up a plastic plate.

"Flattery don't charge these batteries, now shut up and get over here." Zach turned around to lift the lid off the pork.

The lid fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zach shouted angrily. 

Cockroaches and black beetles crawled all over the meat. The dead ones were floating around in the hot juices. 

"JERRROOOMMMEEE!!!!" 

Back at the trailer, Lila Valeska is beating on her son.

"YOU-" A slap to the face.

"-PIECE-" A backhand to the other cheekbone.

"-OF-" A hard shove.

"-SHIT!!!" Lila slapped Jerome across his face again.

Jerome stumbled but he didn't fall. In spite of his mother's rage and painful strikes, the redhead is wearing a smug grin. 

The grin infuriated Lila and she balled up her right fist. "Why are you ALWAYS embarrassing me?! Those stupid fucking pranks of yours are gonna cost me!" 

"Yeah? Cash or pussy?" Jerome sneered.

Lila screamed in rage and she punched Jerome's face.

Those bony knuckles connect with the boy's nose.

Jerome sees a flash of red and that's when he lost his balance. The strike was powerful enough to send him plummeting to the floor. 

"Fucking smartass." Lila was panting as she walked over to her son. She looked down at him and saw blood streaming from his nose. "Yeah where's that smile now huh? You're a useless piece of shit Jerome. Talk to me like that again and I'll fucking stab you." Lila raised her black heel over Jerome's face.

"M-mother?"

Lila looked up.

Jeremiah was standing in the hallway, fidgeting with the end of his shirt. He appeared frightened by the sight before him.

"Jeremiah, baby." Lila lowered her shoe back to the floor. "You're supposed to wait in the bathroom, I'm not done talking to your brother."

"I know...I'm sorry." Jeremiah's bottom lip was quivering and his shoulders were hunched together in a defensive manner, as though the beating was affecting him too. 

Lila gave an exasperated sigh, she was annoyed by the interruption. "Okay baby, I guess mommy is done talking." She stepped over Jerome and walked down the hallway. 

Jeremiah looked up as Lila approached him.

Lila wrapped her arms around Jeremiah and hugged him. 

Jeremiah returned the affectionate hug. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes burned his nostrils. 

"I'll be back late tonight, keep an eye on your brother. Don't let him do anything stupid." Lila kissed the top of Jeremiah's head and turned away. She glared at Jerome before stepping out of the trailer and slamming the door behind her.

Jerome sighed loudly and he sat up. "I didn't ask for yer help."

"I know." Jeremiah walked into the bathroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Then he returned to the hallway and went over to Jerome. "On the couch, now."

Jerome rolled his eyes at the command but he got up nonetheless, and flopped down on the couch. He was on his back, arms crossed underneath his head and his feet dangling off the arm of the couch. He didn't appear concerned about the blood all over his mouth and chin; it was starting to drip onto his clothes.

Jeremiah leaned down and hovered over his brother. He removed two pieces of toilet paper and rolled them up, however, when he saw the blood he paused. 

Jerome stared up at his sibling, taking note of the unusual expression. "Huh? What?" Jerome unfolded one arm, reaching up to touch the side of his face in mock concern. "I got something on my face?"

Ignoring the teasing, Jeremiah focused on the brilliant red color; fresh blood was beautiful. 

"Hello? Still bleeding here." Jerome snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

Blinking, Jeremiah met Jerome's gaze. "Yes, I'm aware." He shifted the toilet paper in his left hand and placed his right hand against Jerome's cheekbone. He didn't care if he got blood on him, "I think it makes you look really pretty." A thumb caressed Jerome's cheek. 

"Oh yeah? I should piss mother off more often then huh?" 

Jeremiah laughed lightly and he lowered his hand, now trailing his thumb across Jerome's blood stained lips.

"There it is, knew I could get you to laugh." Jerome wasn't sure what to make of Jeremiah's behavior but it was strangely appealing. When Jeremiah's thumb slid across his bottom lip, Jerome opened his mouth and caught it between his teeth.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and didn't move.

Jerome relaxed his grip and he flicked his tongue around the slender, bloody digit inside his mouth. 

Mesmerized, Jeremiah watched.

Tasting his own blood wasn't anything new for Jerome. Fights with his mother have resulted in biting his tongue, a split lip, and once she knocked out a tooth; it was a baby tooth, thank fucking God. Jerome liked that look in Jeremiah's eyes, it was somewhere between curious and adoration. Sucking the finger clean, Jerome reached up and grabbed the toilet paper from Jeremiah's hand.

Jeremiah was literally spellbound by Jerome's actions, until he felt the toilet paper being removed. "Oh, right. Stick these into your nose and I'll grab you something from the freezer. Your face is slightly swollen." 

Jerome laughed at that, "What happened to pretty?" He watched Jeremiah turn around and go into the kitchen area. Jerome stuffed wads of toilet paper into both nostrils.

"You still are." Jeremiah said, going through cabinets to locate a clean washcloth. After finding one, he ran it under warm water and rung it out, leaving it somewhat damp. He moved to the freezer and fetched a bag of frozen vegetables. 

"Pfft." Jerome rolled his eyes and sat up on the couch. He set the roll of toilet paper down and watched his brother.

Jeremiah returned and he took a seat next to his twin. He raised the warm cloth to Jerome's bloody face.

"I can do it myself." Jerome grabbed the washcloth. 

"Oh." Jeremiah lowered his hand.

Jerome wiped the blood off his face. Once finished, he tossed the bloody washcloth aside and picked up the bag of frozen vegetables. He pressed it against his right cheekbone, that side hurt the most.

"Why is it always bugs?" 

"Huh?" Jerome looked at his brother.

"Bugs. It's always bugs with you. Why not use something else?" Jeremiah said.

"I dunno, they freak people out." Jerome shrugged. "Something else? Like what?"

"Hmm." Jeremiah's calculative gaze shifted to the kitchen cabinets. "Maybe rat poison?" 

Jerome's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! But that could get people really sick! Or worse, it could-"

"Kill them?" Jeremiah finished, turning his attention back to Jerome. "Would it really be such a bad thing? You hate everyone here and they all hate you."

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I'm gonna poison everyone just because they all got sticks up their asses." Jerome pouted slightly, the words kind of hurt his feelings. 

Sensing his brother's unhappiness, Jeremiah leaned over and pressed a kiss against his cheekbone, the one not covered by frozen vegetables. "You don't hate me...do you?"

"NO!" Jerome sounded offended. "Course not Miah, I could never hate you." 

Jeremiah smiled, "Good." 

 

* * *

 

Although Jeremiah Valeska is exempt from circus labor, he does enjoy one particular task.

Feeding the snakes.

It's a task that requires only one person but Jerome always tags along, just to make sure his brother doesn't get bitten by one of the deadly reptiles. 

Jeremiah dangles a large rat by it's tail. He can feel claws and teeth nipping at his hand but it doesn't faze him. He moved over to the snake terrarium and unlatched the lid. 

Jerome stood by and watched, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Leviathan, the bright green python inside the glass enclosure, remained motionless; her gold eyes stared off into the distance, unconcerned by the movement above.

The rat squeaked in protest.

Jeremiah shifted his hand over the opening and he released his grip.

The big rodent bounced off the python's body and it scurried away, running down the length of the tank to try and escape. 

Jeremiah crossed his arms and observed.

Tongue flicking in and out, Leviathan lifted her head.

"I wonder...if this is what it feels like to be God." Jeremiah said in a low, monotone voice.

"Throwing a rat to a snake? I don't see how that has anything to do with God." Jerome commented.

"Hmm, think of the snake as an evil person who wants to commit atrocious acts against others. The rat represents a good person, who only wants to help his fellow man. God doesn't create everyone the same but he does put them in a position where their paths will cross. Good and evil are always fated to meet." Jeremiah saw the reptile moving, bringing with it a sense of thrill for the redhead. "And, God gets to sit back and watch his creations interact. He doesn't intervene, oh no, no matter how much a good person prays."

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, "Okay I can see what yer gettin' at." He often noticed the sick pleasure Jeremiah took in watching small creatures suffer, or, causing the suffering himself. Jerome never mentioned it, he saw no reason to. It wasn't as though his brother was hurting other people.... Nobody at the circus saw this side to Jeremiah, it was secretive, guarded, and Jerome felt a sense of obligation to keep it that way. Although Jeremiah would never admit it, he cared too much about what everyone thought of him; Jerome didn't give a shit, everybody could fuck off for all he cared.

Leviathan moved slowly across the enclosure, tongue constantly flicking in and out. She moved in the direction of the rat, which was attempting to climb the glass walls in a corner.

Jeremiah watched, admiring the way those green scales moved; such fluidity and beauty.... and so lethal.

The reptile advanced.

The rat squeaked and it turned around, attempting to run past the green snake.

In the blink of an eye, Leviathan lashed out and captured the rat between her jaws.

Lips curl into a pleased smile; this was his favorite part. "No matter how much pain a good or evil person is in, God only watches. That's all he's good for." 

Scaled muscles wrap around the twitching rodent.

The rat let out a high pitched sound, almost like it was screaming.

Jerome shuddered at the sound, he didn't like it.

There was something charming about watching a living creature struggle and fight to live, knowing it's death is inevitable. The rat feels everything. The snake feels nothing, she's doing what she was biologically programmed to do; hunt, kill, and eat. Suffering was an unavoidable fate for every living, breathing creature, be it animal or human. The whole concept was absolutely enchanting. Jeremiah couldn't tear his gaze away, not that he would want to.

Leviathan squeezed the life out of the large rat and when it finally stopped moving, she started working her jaws around it. Inch by inch, the rodent disappeared into her mouth until it was completely out of sight.

"Jerome?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Come here." Jeremiah moved to another snake terrarium that housed a smaller snake; a dark brown lamprophis.

"You want me to feed Beelzebub?" Jerome went over to stand by his brother's side.

"Give me your hand." Jeremiah unlatched the lid and nudged it aside.

"Uh...okay." Jerome wasn't sure what the other redhead had in mind but he lifted his right hand.

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome by his wrist and squeezed tightly. He guided Jerome's hand over the opening of the glass tank.

"What are you doing?" Jerome felt a sense of unease and worry.

"An experiment." Jeremiah pushed his sibling's hand into the enclosure.

Beelzebub immediately sensed movement and he lifted his head, tongue flicking out to taste the air. 

"Miah..." Jerome wanted to pull his hand away yet he couldn't bring himself to. He knew the snake wasn't poisonous but that didn't mean it's bite would be any less painful.

The small snake began to move, having caught the scent of _something_. 

"Hush." Jeremiah held Jerome's hand in place, keeping a firm grip around his wrist.

Jerome watched the snake advance, panic started to fill his chest. "Miah let go."

"No." 

With his heart rate picking up, Jerome watched Beelzebub stop in front of his hand. 

The snake was sizing it's prey up.

"Miah-" Jerome pleaded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" 

The twins jumped when a deep voice boomed behind them.

Jeremiah let go of his brother's wrist.

Jerome pulled his hand out of the enclosure and turned around to see Owen.

Beelzebub attacked, biting down on Jeremiah's hand, fangs enclosing around the boy's right palm.

"AHH!!!" Jeremiah howled in pain. He pulled his hand, including the snake, out of the glass tank. He flailed his arm around, trying to shake the snake off. "GET IT OFF!!!"

"THE FUCK?!" Owen panicked and looked around for something to use to pry the snake off of Jeremiah.

"Miah!" Jerome gasped but unlike Owen, the boy knew how to handle snakes. He grabbed Jeremiah by his shoulders and steadied him, "Stop moving."

"It hurts." Jeremiah whined, he's crying from the pain in his hand.

"I know, just stay still, I'll get him off ya." 

Jeremiah nodded, he was trembling but remained stationary. 

Jerome grabbed Beelzebub's tail with one hand and using the other, he started petting the reptile. These were strong, rough pets and he moved his hand against the lay, ruffling the scales up in the process.

Beelzebub squirmed in discomfort but didn't let go.

"Sorry little guy." Jerome bent the snake's tail up and backward.

Feeling immense pain, Beelzebub was quick to unhinge his jaw and let go of Jeremiah's hand. He attempted to curl up backwards and attack Jerome.

Jerome's other hand shot out and he grabbed the snake by his head, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

"Holy fucking shit." Owen mumbled.

Jeremiah cradled his injured hand against his chest, whimpering as it throbbed painfully; it felt like his hand was on fire. 

Jerome carried the pissed off snake back to it's enclosure and he lowered it back inside. He swiftly released the snake and latched the lid back over. 

"Uhh do we gotta take him to the hospital or something?" Owen asked.

"No, Beelzebub isn't poisonous. I can grab a few bandages and wraps from Cicero, all he's gonna need is painkillers and ice." Jerome turned around and walked up to his brother. He put one arm around his waist and pulled him close, "Come on let's get ya over to Cicero's trailer." 

Jeremiah normally didn't let Jerome close when they were around other people but as of right now, he wanted nothing more then for Jerome to pamper him with attention. So he didn't complain and he let his sibling guide him away from the snake enclosures and out of the tent. 

That evening the twins are seated on the roof of their trailer, it's late in the evening, the moon and stars are hidden behind thick dark clouds. There's a furry blue blanket draped over both of them and Jeremiah is leaning against his sibling's side, head resting on Jerome's shoulder. His right hand is bandaged up and it hurts less now, thanks to the strong painkillers Cicero provided.

"Do you hate me?"

Jerome shook his head, "No."

"Liar...." Jeremiah sighed.

"I'm not lying, I told you I could never hate you." Jerome looked down at his brother. "Why'd you stick my hand in there?"

"I wanted Beelzebub to bite you and I wanted to watch your reaction." 

"Why?"

"I like pain."

"You like other people's pain? You like suffering?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Are you sure you don't hate me? I would hate me."

Jerome smiled, "Miah...can I kiss you?"

Jeremiah tilted his head and looked up at Jerome. "Why?"

"Cuz I love you."

Jeremiah's heart flutters. He smiled, "Sure....I guess you can."

Jerome chuckled and he pressed a gentle kiss against Jeremiah's forehead, following up with multiple pecks against his cheeks.

"Hey!" Jeremiah pulled away. 

Jerome grabbed his brother by his arms and held him in place, relentlessly attacking Jeremiah with affectionate kisses.

Jeremiah sighed happily.

 

* * *

 

It's late in the afternoon by the time Lila Valeska rolled out of bed. Groggy and still half-cut, she staggered to the bathroom and started undressing. She pulled the curtain aside and stepped inside the shower. She reached down and turned the hot water on.

Rather then a steady flow of clear water, a thick, gooey liquid drizzled out of the shower head.

Lila jumped when something cold hit the back of her neck and shoulders. "The hell?!" She lifted her head as some of the gunk splattered onto her face.

It's shit.

Shit and piss.

"JERRROOOOOMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Lila screamed. 

The circus brats, minus Lisa, decided to hit up a movie. They hiked to the city together and stood outside the cinemas, eyeing the available options.

Jerome is smiling, he has been during the entire trek there.

"Why are you all smiley?" Penelope asked.

"Is it a girl? I bet it's a girl." Ryan chimed in.

Jeremiah stared at his brother, he too was curious about the frozen smile.

"Naa, just feelin' real happy today." Jerome said with a laugh. 

Curtis rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What movie do you guys wanna watch?"

They all eyed the movie titles listed above. 

"Mmm how about the Dreamcatcher?" Ryan said, "Looks scary enough."

"I don't like scary movies...." Penelope commented.

"Oh then we're _definitely_ going to Dreamcatcher." Curtis declared.

"Aww..." Penelope's lips pursed together in an angry pout. 

Jeremiah wasn't a movie fanatic, he only went along because Jerome begged him to. He didn't protest the option that was chosen.

"Yeah, sure." Jerome didn't care either, he just needed a reason to stay away from Haly's Circus. He could only imagine how much Lila was freaking out right now and seething in rage. The thought makes him laugh aloud.

"Weirdo." Curtis said and he's the first to purchase his movie ticket.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow but didn't inquire about what was funny. Knowing Jerome, it could be a number of things or nothing at all. 

The rest of the circus brats pay for their admission tickets and they all get in line to purchase soda and popcorn. Afterwards, they enter the dark theater and sit down in the center row. They're just in time, the lights dim it altogether and the screen lights up with different movie trailers.

Jeremiah sat on his brother's right side, Penelope sat on the left of Jerome, with Ryan and Curtis on Penelope's left. Their eyes are glued to the big screen as the movie progressed.

"EWWWW..." Penelope squirmed in her seat from the first gory scene, where a man literally shit out an alien creature.

"SHHH" Ryan snapped.

Jeremiah was actually quite interested in the blood and violence. He didn't know what to expect from the movie.... It did NOT disappoint. 

Jerome reached over to grab a handful a popcorn from Jeremiah's lap; they were sharing a large bag of popcorn. His right leg brushed against Jeremiah's left, it wasn't much for physical contact but Jeremiah wouldn't let Jerome do anything outside of the trailer. Jerome found his brother's silly rules irritating. Why couldn't he lean against him? Or put an arm around his shoulders? Like regular couples do.... Oh, that's right, they _weren't_ a regular couple. 

At one point in the movie, an alien with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, jumped out from the snow to attack a man.

The scene, paired with loud dramatic music, made everyone in the theater jump in their seats.

Penelope screamed and she grabbed onto Jerome, clinging to his arm and hiding her face against his shoulder. 

Jerome blinked and he glanced down. 

"Aww wittle scardy cat." Curtis teased.

Ryan laughed.

"You okay?" Jerome asked.

Penelope shook her head, refusing to look up at the movie screen.

Jerome reached over and patted the top of Penelope's head. "I'll tell ya when the scary part is over, ok?""

"Okay...." Penelope mumbled.

Jeremiah watched the exchange between Jerome and Penelope. Seeing the girl grab onto his sibling filled Jeremiah with resentment. Normally he didn't mind Penelope but her hugging onto Jerome like that was going to cost her. Nobody touched Jerome. 

Nobody.

Wonderful, Penelope ruined the movie for him. Jeremiah couldn't focus on the story line anymore and he visibly glared at the movie screen.

Jerome doesn't seem to mind Penelope clinging to his arm, and when he turned to grab more popcorn, he noticed the bitter expression on Jeremiah's face. He leaned closer and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeremiah's expression softened and he looked at Jerome.

They were close.

So close.

Jeremiah pushed his tongue out and traced it along Jerome's bottom lip.

Startled, Jerome pulled back. He stared at his brother, unsure what to make of the gesture.

Amused by the reaction, Jeremiah grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked back at the movie display. He popped the salty treat into his mouth, one at a time.

Jerome is blushing and nobody noticed it; he was thankful for the dark movie theater. He tried to pay attention to the movie even though Jeremiah constantly lingered on his mind.

After the movie, the circus brats walk to the nearest fast food restaurant. They grab hamburgers and fries, then head to the park. The remainder of the day is spent feeding ducks, walking around the local mall, checking out a few pet shops, and returning back home in the evening around 8:00pm. The group split up to head back to their own trailers.

Jerome and Jeremiah walk side-by-side, Jerome being a little too close to his brother's side. 

Jeremiah doesn't mind.

"Hey Miah, what if I'm an alien and neither of us know it yet?"

Jeremiah snorts at the ridiculous idea, "I'm sure I _would_ know. You, however, are oblivious to your surroundings." 

"You trynna start a fight?" Jerome playfully pushed Jeremiah.

Jeremiah laughed and shoved Jerome right back. "No, you would win."

"Damn right I would." Jerome stumbled back a little, a smile on his face.

The circus themed music in the background stops and Owen's voice booms over a loudspeaker: "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for including Haly's Circus as your evening entertainment. Join us again tomorrow, we'll be here one more day. Drive safe folks!"

"Huh, the show is over. They're kinda wrapping up early?" Jerome noted.

"Indeed, perhaps one of the performers was ill?" Jeremiah said.

"Heh....ill, right." Jerome wondered if their mother performed or if she decided to drown her anger in booze. 

Random locals file out of the big red and white stripped tent, making their way to the parked vehicles. 

One particular young man, who was evidently intoxicated, staggered through the sea of people. He was walking in the wrong direction and heading straight for the trailers instead of the parking lot. He's wearing a sports letterman jacket with his school logo and name on the back. He was grumbling under his breath, cursing his ex-girlfriend for being a lying, cheating whore. He didn't look up while he was walking and he eventually bumped into someone, forcing him to bark out angrily. "Fucking watch it!"

Jeremiah was paying attention to Jerome's explanation on his alien theory when he felt someone walk into him, causing him to nearly lose balance. He winced at the loud, hate fueled words and looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Stupid fucking kid, watch where you're goin'!" He grabbed Jeremiah by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Apologize freak."

Jeremiah's nose wrinkled, he can smell liquor on the man's breath. He isn't afraid, not with Jerome around. 

Speaking of which...

Almost on cue, Jerome cranked his right arm back and threw a punch at the guy's face.

Blinding pain cripples the man and he let go of Jeremiah, taking several steps backwards and covering his face with his hands. "What the FUCK?!"

"Touch my brother again and I'll fucking kill you!" Jerome said through gritted teeth, he's standing between his brother and the stranger.

Jeremiah stood quietly behind his sibling, he appears emotionless but a smile was threatening to form. 

"Ugh, fuck..." The man lowered his hands and scowled at Jerome. "Trynna act tough huh? Alright, I'm in the mood to kick someone's ass tonight." 

Jerome was ready for a brawl. He raised his fists and laughed a cold laugh. "Bring it on pussy."

The other man growled and he charged at Jerome, bringing his fist down against Jerome's gut.

Jerome did a quick side-step to avoid the fist and he punched the other man in his rib cage.

A grunt, followed by a quick twirl on his heel, he threw another fist at Jerome's face.

The redhead backed up to remain out of reach. Then he lunged forward and kicked the guy against his left shin.

Pain shot up is leg, forcing the guy down on one knee. 

Jerome smirked and he casually walked up to the guy.

"Jerome..." Jeremiah was worried.

"It's okay Miah, this guy is too slow and drunk to cause any damage." Jerome looked down at the other male, "Go home. Anyone sees ya beating on a circus kid then yer ass is gonna get jumped."

The guy mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that? I don't speak pussy." Jerome said in a haughtily fashion.

Jeremiah had a bad feeling and before he can say anything, the stranger struck Jerome in his groin.

Pain. Fiery, burning, agonizing pain. 

Jerome gurgled out something between a sob and gasp. He collapsed to his knees, curling up over himself as he gripped his throbbing crotch. He felt sick, like he was going to puke his guts out. 

Jeremiah's mouth gaped open. 

"Little shit." The man slowly stood up and he started cracking his knuckles. "Just because you're a kid doesn't mean I won't hurt you. You deserve a good beating, all of you circus freaks do." 

"Hey." 

The man turned his attention to Jeremiah.

In five quick strides, Jeremiah found himself in front of the man with his right arm extended. He's gripping something in his hand.

"What the..." Alcohol has dulled his senses, so it takes a few moments to register the pain in his stomach. He looked down.

Jeremiah has his hand around the handle of a knife.

The blade is roughly four and a half inches in length and as of right now, it's buried in the stranger's stomach.

"Jerome." Jeremiah let go of the knife and he knelt down beside his sibling. He grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet, "We have to go right now."

Jerome groaned painfully when Jeremiah forced him to stand up. He's suffering too much to notice the knife. "Miah....it fucking hurts."

"I know, this way." Jeremiah kept his hands on his brother and guided him away from the area.

"AHHH FUCK! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The man's shrill cry echoed throughout the circus grounds.

Somebody did call the ambulance.

Haly's Circus wasn't prepared to deal with cops or a liability case. They pack up in the middle of the night and leave the city. Nobody asked who stabbed the man. They have an unspoken code when it came to violent assaults against non-circus folk... Protect your own. They figure the young man prompted an attack from one of the circus people, it wouldn't be the first time or the last time an incident like this occurred. 

It's 2:30am and Jerome finds himself in bed, with a frozen piece of steak pressed against his aching groin. "Stabbed huh?"

Jeremiah is laying next to his brother and he nods at the inquiry. "Yes."

"Ooooh, so that's why we left early....." Jerome doesn't flat out ask if Jeremiah did it, he already knows. "Meh, asshole had it coming. I mean, come on! Who the fuck hits another guy in his nuts?! That's a bitch ass move right there." 

Jeremiah turned his head to look at his brother. 

Jerome sighed tiredly and he looked at the other redhead, "Sorry Miah.... I didn't want our date night to end like this."

"Date night?" Jeremiah repeated, "Going to the movies with everyone was a date?"

"Well yeah, I paid for everything didn't I?"

"Only because you wouldn't let me pay for anything....."

"Eh, tomayto, tomahto." Jerome turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you....for having my back."

Jeremiah rolled onto his left side and he propped an elbow against the bed, followed by resting his jaw against a closed fist. He looked down at Jerome, "Your welcome." 

Jerome's gaze hovered on Jeremiah's mouth.

Picking up on the subtle question, Jeremiah leaned down and let his lips hover over Jerome's. "Yes, you can and full on mouth is acceptable."

"Okay." Jerome reached behind his brother and pressed a hand against the back of his head. He pulled Jeremiah down and kissed him.

Jeremiah moved his lips in sync with his brother's own. He can taste salty popcorn on his brother's tongue.

"Miah...." Jerome purred against the kiss.

"Yes?" Jeremiah kept his lips pressed to Jerome's own.

"Do you think.......aliens have sex? Or do they shit out eggs and a guy alien fertilizes em' like a fish?"

"............" Jeremiah pulled away, "Go to bed."

It hurt too much to laugh but Jerome did it anyway.

 

* * *

 

Hot summer days are ideal for pranks. Most of the time people are too miserably hot to get angry and if they do, they can't pursue for long.

Jerome Valeska filled up multiple buckets with ice water and he strategically placed them over other trailers, right above the door. He tied strings around the looped handles and secured them to the screen doors.

The first one to get 'iced' was Curtis. His angry profanity traveled across the circus grounds.

The second to fall victim to Jerome's prank was Ryan. All the kid did was scream and kick the bucket in a fit of rage. He smashed it to pieces with his foot, cursing the Valeska name.

Jerome was sitting on top of his trailer with Jeremiah by his side. The redhead giggled with excitement, "Two down, one left." He had a good view of Penelope's trailer and he patiently waited for the girl to leave, or perhaps her mother would fall prey to the ice water; either one would suffice. "Pretty funny huh?" He glanced at his brother.

"Mhmm." Jeremiah was reading, completely uninterested in Jerome's childish jokes. 

"Aww Miah, yer not even paying attention." Jerome pouted.

"Jokes and pranks are boring, especially if all it involves is dousing someone in cold water." Jeremiah closed his book. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go inside and make something to eat."

"Pfft, killjoy...." Jerome shrugged, "Okay. Make me something too?" He looked back at the trailer.

"Of course." Jeremiah leaned over and planted a kiss against Jerome's cheekbone.

The kiss made Jerome feel better, resulting in a wide smile.

Jeremiah climbed off he side of the trailer and he went inside. He set his book down on the kitchen table and went over to the fridge. He opened up the door and sorted through the food options, he wanted to make something that didn't involve the use of the oven; it was much too hot to cook inside.

The trailer door opened.

Jerome sat up straighter and he leaned over the edge of the trailer, craning his neck to see who it was.

Penelope gripped the screen door handle and pushed it open.

Jerome was giddy with anticipation.

As the screen door opened up, the bucket from above tilted forward.

The flash of movement caught Penelope's attention and she looked up when the bucket fully tipped over, dumping it's cold contents onto the unsuspecting girl.

The liquid hit Penelope's face.

She screamed.

Hysterical laughter overtook Jerome.

Penelope's bloodcurdling scream didn't stop, suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably and calling out for her mother.

Jerome's laughter died down.

Wait....that didn't sound right at all.

"Shit!" Jerome jumped off the trailer and landed on the ground. He ran over to Penelope's trailer, "Penelope!"

"IT HURTS! MOOOOOOM!!!" Penelope lowered her hands, tears gushed from her reddened eyes.

The screen door burst open and out stepped Sharon, Penelope's mother. "What's going on here?!" She saw Jerome and looked to her daughter. "Baby girl!" Sharon rushed to her daughter's side and she took her hands. "What happened? Oh my God Penelope...your eyes!"

Jerome's head is racing. He's trying to figure out what just happened. 

Was that bleach?

Why did Penelope smell like bleach?

The bucket.

Did someone pour bleach into the bucket?

"Sharon call for an ambulance! RIGHT NOW!" Jerome rushed to the side of the trailer and grabbed the hose.

Sharon kept one arm around her daughter's shoulders while shakily dialing the number to the local police department. She was quick to inform them of her daughter's situation and they informed her an ambulance was en route.

Jerome returned, "Penelope I'm gonna flush your eyes out with water."

"NOOOO!" Penelope's whole body shook from the burning sensation.

"Sweetie listen to Jerome, please he's just trying to help." Sharon put both her hands on Penelope's shoulders.

"It hurts mom...it hurts...." Penelope whimpered, she couldn't see anything.

"I gotta flush your eyes out Penelope." Jerome urged.

Penelope finally gave in and with the help of her mother, she laid down on the ground and stared blindly up at the sky. 

Sharon held her daughter's hands and rubbed them reassuringly. "It's okay baby, the ambulance is on their way."

Jerome got down on his knees and he gently put a hand on Penelope's forehead. "Keep those pretty brown peepers open okay?"

Penelope was still crying, "O-okay."

Jerome raised the hose over Penelope's face and he let the stream of water wash over the girl's eyes.

Penelope wailed and she thrashed on the ground.

Sharon kept a tight grip on her daughter's hands.

Jerome had to press down on Penelope's head to keep her still. "I'm sorry Penelope."

The ambulance arrived shortly after Jerome flushed Penelope's eyes out. They whisk Penelope and Sharon away to the nearest hospital to get her eyes checked, there was a possibility surgery was needed if any tissue in her eyes was damaged.

When the ambulance disappeared from view, Jerome shut the hose off and he walked back to his trailer. He can feel something burning in his chest, an inferno of wrath was swallowing him up whole. He grabbed the door and stepped inside the trailer. "MIAH!"

Jeremiah looked up from the kitchen counter, he was in the middle of making two sandwiches. "Yes?" He doesn't appear concerned by Jerome's outrage.

Jerome doesn't want to black out on rage, so he attempts to take a few deep breaths. He's shaking, yet calm enough to address his brother. "Did you pour bleach into the bucket? The one that was meant for Penelope."

Jeremiah set slices of bread down on a plate. He maintained eye-contact with the other redhead and nodded once. "Yes, I did."

Jerome was hoping to hear otherwise. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat, "Why?"

Jeremiah shrugged and began opening up a jar of mayonnaise. "To make your pranks a little more interesting." He paused and looked back to Jerome, "Was it not interesting? I would be surprised if that were the case." 

Jerome grabbed a glass framed portrait from the wall and he threw it at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah barely dodged the flying object and he watched it crash into the refrigerator, glass shattering everywhere as a result. "Jerome!" 

Jerome advanced on his brother.

Moving to the counter, Jeremiah picked up a cutting knife he was using on the tomatoes. He knew he couldn't outrun or overpower Jerome and would have to resort to other tactics. 

Eyeing the blade, Jerome approached his brother cautiously. "You hurt Penelope....That was a fucking shitty thing to do."

"That bitch deserved it." Jeremiah responded calmly. He kept his back to the kitchen sink and he raised the knife, indicating he was prepared to use it.

"No one deserves to lose their goddamn eyes Miah! She might be blind because of you!!!" Jerome's voice raised dangerously and as he drew closer, the tip of the blade brushed his chest.

Jeremiah remained still. He's watching Jerome closely and he doesn't bother to lower the knife.

"Go ahead, stab me like the other guy." Jerome inched closer, pressing his body into the weapon.

Jeremiah's arm loses it's slack and he pulls his hand back as his brother approached.

Soon enough Jerome is standing directly in front of Jeremiah.

Jeremiah had the knife against Jerome's neck, his heart was threatening to leap right out of his chest. It's not fear he was experiencing.... No, this was closer to thrill.

"Come on Miah, do it." Jerome purposely tilted his head back, giving Jeremiah full access to his neck. "You like pain right? Then cut me, make me suffer." 

It was a challenge. 

The idea was fairly enticing...

Jeremiah stared into his brother's eyes and for once in his life, he couldn't read Jerome. 

Looking into a mirror. That's what it was like.

Jeremiah was looking at himself. He recognized those emerald eyes as his own; cold, empty, and curious. 

The knife clatters to the floor.

Jeremiah won't accept a challenge if he doesn't know the outcome. Jerome was a wildcard, better to play it safe. "I can't."

"Hm." Jerome hummed, acknowledging the admission. He pressed his left hand against Jeremiah's chest and slid it further up, only to grip him by the collar. "Yer gonna head to the hospital and apologize to Sharon and Penelope. You can tell them what you did and ask for their forgiveness." 

"I will do no such thing." Jeremiah stated in a monotone voice.

"I thought so." Jerome balled up his right fist and he struck Jeremiah in the face, fist colliding with the other male's mouth.

Jeremiah cried out in pain, the unexpected attack resulted in a split lip. Blood pooled in Jeremiah's mouth and he wiggled his tongue around the cut, tasting iron. 

"And now?" Jerome asked.

"No...." Jeremiah said.

Jerome took hold of Jeremiah's collar with his free hand. He gripped the material tightly, fingers curling into Jeremiah's shirt. "Last time I'm gonna say it."

"And my answer will still be no."

Without warning Jerome yanked his brother closer and Jerome threw his head forward, headbutting the other redhead in the face.

Bone colliding with bone.

The frames on Jeremiah's glasses broke in half after the hostile attack.

Pain surged through Jeremiah's face, his legs gave out beneath him.

Jerome grunted, ignoring the pain in his own face. He shoved his right knee forward to keep Jeremiah from falling. He held him steady by his shirt, watching the broken glasses fall off of Jeremiah's face. Jerome must've broke skin, there's a noticeable wound on the right side of his forehead and it's already starting to bleed.

"You....you broke my glasses...." Jeremiah mumbled, he was dazed from the pain.

"Stop being stubborn....." Jerome said.

Jeremiah doesn't answer, he's vaguely aware of warm liquid running down his face from both wounds.

It was then Jerome realized something. Both he and Jeremiah had a high tolerance for pain. That didn't make sense to the redhead.... He watched a snake bite Jeremiah in the hand and he acted like it was the end of the world; Jerome was bitten by snakes before, they didn't hurt much at all. But if that was the case then why the whole charade and crying around about the pain?

Owen.

Owen was present during the snake attack.

Motherfucker.

Jeremiah was a damned good actor.

"Hmm." Jerome would have to switch tactics, physical pain wasn't going to work. 

Something hard is pressing against Jerome's knee.

Emerald eyes travel downwards, taking notice of the bulge between Jeremiah's thighs. 

Oh. Fucking. Shit. 

This was perfect.

Jerome let go of Jeremiah's shirt and he rested his hands on the other's hips. "So you like inflicting pain and having pain inflicted upon you? What was it again.... Sadomasochist? You're into that?"

Jeremiah is somewhat incapacitated at the moment. The words don't register at first and when they do, he attempted to deny the accusation. "No, I'm ...not a sadomasochist."

"Oh yeah, you are Miah~" Jerome squeezed Jeremiah's hips, forcibly turning him around and shoving him against the kitchen counter.

Unable to fight back, Jeremiah grips the edges of the sink.

Jerome rolled his hips forward, hand sliding down to the front where he gently palmed Jeremiah's groin.

Now he understood. Well, no point in denying it now. Jeremiah tensed up and his head drooped over the sink. He didn't want to appear like he was enjoying it.

"Yer so hard, I didn't know smacking you around could get ya off." Jerome gripped Jeremiah's belt and he quickly unfastened it. Next, he unbuttoned Jeremiah's pants, unzipped him, and tugged everything down past his thighs.

"Jay...." Jeremiah whispered, he can't ignore the unexpected excitement he was feeling.

Jerome reached around Jeremiah and shoved two fingers inside his brother's mouth.

"Mmph!" Jeremiah nearly choked on the fingers.

Jerome moved closer, pinning his brother against the counter by pressing his hips to Jeremiah's exposed rear. He moved his fingers around Jeremiah's mouth, making sure to coat them thoroughly. Meanwhile, he wrapped his other hand around Jeremiah's hard length. Once satisfied, he removed himself from that warm mouth and he lowered his fingers to Jeremiah's ass. He pushed past his cheeks and pressed wet fingers against a tight hole. He rubbed the area, while stroking his hand up and down his brother's erection.

"Nnnn!" Jeremiah clenched his teeth and his back arched, inadvertently grinding his ass against Jerome's probing fingers.

"You like that huh? What else do you want me to do pretty boy? Tell me." Jerome rubbed his brother's entrance in a rough manner, and he squeezed down on Jeremiah's cock.

"Ahh! Jay, please..." Jeremiah gave in and he gave a few hip thrusts against Jerome's hand. "I want you....to stick your fingers inside me. Finger fuck me."

"Oooh that sounds so naughty Miah~" Jerome wiggled the tip of his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. He applied pressure, very nearly pushing a finger inside Jeremiah's virgin hole.

And just like that, Jerome stopped. 

The redhead removed both hands and he stepped away.

Bewildered and disappointed, Jeremiah turned around. 

"Well, that was fun. Thanks," he said with a shrug. Ignoring the tent in his own pants, Jerome moved around the kitchen counter and walked over to the front door.

"W-wait!" Jeremiah awkwardly tried to pull his pants up while pursuing his sibling though the living room area. "JAY STOP!" 

Jerome had his hand on the doorknob but he did stop when Jeremiah yelled. He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll do it." 

"Do what?"

"I'll go with you to the hospital to visit Sharon and Penelope. I'll tell them what I did and offer my sincerest apologies." Jeremiah's voice trembled, he was desperate for his brother's touch. "Just...please don't leave me like this," he whimpered. Tears formed and they trickled own his face. He wasn't crying because of the pain in his face, he was crying because he couldn't believe his brother would do something this cruel.

Jerome stared at the sniveling mess that was his twin brother. It was a sight he wasn't accustomed to, and the groveling was new. As much as he wanted to punish Jeremiah.... He couldn't bring himself to abandon his brother in his time of need.

"Please Jay...." Jeremiah never begged for anything in his life, yet here he was, begging for his sibling to touch him again.

Jerome walked over to his brother and he grabbed him by his wrists.

Jeremiah jumped at the sudden advance. He didn't try to pull away when his wrists were taken.

Jerome kissed Jeremiah on his mouth.

The kiss was a welcome gesture, it made Jeremiah smile. 

Soft and sweet, just for a second. Jerome walked forward, pushing the other male backwards until they reached the wall. When they did, Jerome forced his brother to turn around again and he pushed him up against the living room wall. He grabbed Jeremiah's pants and underwear, pushing them down to his knees.

Jeremiah shivered in anticipation. He pressed his right cheekbone against the cool surface of the wall.

Jerome spit into one hand before taking hold of Jeremiah's cock, he immediately started pumping his brother's dick. He raised his other hand up to Jeremiah's face, "Suck on em'." He demanded.

Without hesitation, Jeremiah's lips parted and he engulfed two slender digits. His moans were muffled as he coated the fingers up with saliva and blood from his busted lip.

"Good boy~" Jerome cooed. He jerked his hand away and located Jeremiah's entrance. Now fully aware of his brother's kink for pain, Jerome skipped on the gentle approach. He shoved one finger inside, plunging it deep and hard, unmercifully working his finger in and out.

Jeremiah cried out in pain at the first bite of penetration. At first, all he felt was a sting of pain. But gradually, it began to burn so sweetly; Jerome's finger felt impossibly big inside of him. The redhead whined out softly, letting out a little cry of, "Jerome~"

Hearing his name fall from his brother's lips made his cock throb for attention. Jerome ignored his own needs and put all of his focus on his needy twin. He pressed a kiss to Jeremiah's ear and growled lowly, "Yer so tight, I can't wait to fuck you with my cock. I wanna use yer spit and blood too, best fucking lubricant." He didn't wait for Jeremiah to get used to a single finger, a 2nd soon found it's way inside Jeremiah.

Jeremiah moaned loudly, having to concentrate on forcing his hips to stop resisting. Those two fingers seemed big, so ridiculously huge, but it felt good. It was a sensation he could never imagine experiencing. His body practically melted into the wall supporting him. He found himself moving his ass down against Jerome's hand, grunting forcefully with each little push. "Jay...fuck, oh...yes~" He couldn't get a full sentence out. It was still burning, still tight, but amazing. 

Jerome curled his fingers and he angled his wrist this time.

There was that little spot inside of him that Jerome's fingers were brushing against and it sent Jeremiah over the edge. A couple more finger thrusts had Jeremiah coming hard all over his hand and the wall, crying out loudly as his whole body shuddered from the force of it.

Jerome can feel Jeremiah's whole body violently shaking against him, having felt his brother's release in his hand. That lust fueled voice traveled all the way to his cock, prompting him to remove his fingers and grab Jeremiah by his hips. He started dry humping him so fucking hard, he couldn't hold back any more.

Each thrust sent Jeremiah's hips crashing against the wall, not bothering to brace himself in the slightest; he wasn't sure he could even if he tried. 

"Ah, fuck Miah~" Jerome wrapped one arm around his sibling's waist, holding him close as he rammed into him. He knew he was getting close. He moaned against the back of Jeremiah's neck, his hips moving even more savagely. 

Jeremiah can sense his brother is close and wanting to provide that little extra push, he gave a very heated moan, "Harder daddy~ Fuck me and fill with me with your cum~" 

Jerome became unraveled. He cried out his sibling's name as he came, his body trembling with every last shudder. He rolled his hips forward a few more times and stopped. He stood there, pressed against Jeremiah. His knees felt wobbly and he feared he might fall if he tried to take a step. 

Jeremiah managed to turn his upper body and reach up to cup Jerome's face. "Kiss me."

Happy to oblige, Jerome pressed his lips against Jeremiah's, tongue pushing out to taste saliva and blood; it was sweet and irony. 

"Mmm, I love you." 

"Love you too Miah." Jerome pulled away and looked down at the mess in his pants. "Shit, I gotta go change. You should change too, we can worry about cleaning up when we get back from the hospital."

"Alright." Jeremiah nodded.

 

* * *

 

A knock at the door.

Sharon looked up, she was seated next to her daughter's bedside. "Come in."

"Hello, I have two people here to see Miss Penelope." The nurse said, "A Mr. Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska. Is Penelope feeling well enough for a visit?"

"Yes, I am." Penelope turned her head towards the sound of the nurse's voice. White bandages are wrapped around her head, covering her eyes to prevent light sensitivity. 

The nurse nodded, "Okay boys you got the green light." She pushed the door open. 

Jerome and Jeremiah step into the room. 

Jeremiah is holding a large bouquet of flowers.

Jerome has a teddy bar and a box of chocolates. 

"I smell flowers." Penelope commented.

"Wow, ya got a super nose or something?" Jerome walked over to the bed.

"Hah, kinda feels like I do." Penelope held out her hand.

Jerome took her hand and gently squeezed it, "I uh, got you a teddy bear and some chocolates."

"Aww thank you." Penelope smiled. 

"That's awfully sweet boys, thank you." Sharon said. She noticed the busted lip and injured forehead on Jeremiah, making her eyebrows raise curiously. Was that tape on Jeremiah's glasses? "My God, what happened to you Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah flinched at the words, he knew he probably looked awful and not as put together as he normally is. "A fight...."

"With who?" Sharon asked.

"With me." Jerome said. 

Penelope and Sharon look at Jerome. 

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"Jeremiah can tell you why." Jerome looked at his brother.

Jeremiah didn't like it when his sibling called him by his full name, it sounded so strange... He cleared his throat, "Ahem... I'm here to offer my sincerest apologies. I was the one who poured bleach inside the bucket. I don't really know why I did it, sheer impulsive and stupidity most likely. I feel awful for hurting you Penelope, I hope you can forgive me in the future for my idiotic mistake." 

"You did WHAT?!" Sharon stood up from her seat and she walked around the bed.

Jerome dropped the stuffed bear and chocolates on Penelope's bed and he bolted over to Jeremiah, taking a protective stance in front of him and holding his arms out. "Look he knows he fucked up and Penelope doesn't have to forgive him or even acknowledge him."

Sharon stopped short when Jerome blocked her from attacking Jeremiah. She narrowed her eyes and looked from Jerome to Jeremiah. "Your brother nearly blinded my daughter!"

Jeremiah averted his gaze, hunching up his shoulders and appearing smaller.

"He said he was sorry, we both are. I wish there was something we could do to help but we're gonna pitch in for the hospital bill, is that okay? We'll pay as much of it as we can." Jerome wasn't going to move, nor would he fight a woman. 

"I forgive you." 

Everybody looked at Penelope.

"Sweetheart...." Sharon's anger dissolved in a matter of seconds.

"It's okay mom, he said he was sorry. Not many people have the guts to own up to their mistakes and apologize. I forgive you Jeremiah, now, can I have my flowers?" She held out her arms.

Jeremiah was at a loss for words. He looked at Sharon, who nodded, and then approached the bed. He gently lowered the bouquet of flowers into Penelope's arms. "You're a saint." He said quietly.

"No, not really. It doesn't make sense to hold onto anger when all it does is ruin your life. I'd rather enjoy my life, easiest way to do that is to forgive you right here, right now." Penelope brought the flowers close and smelled them. 

The explanation baffled Jeremiah. He didn't realize it until now but Penelope was intelligent, in her own way. He returned to his brother's side and looked at Sharon. "Send us the bill, I can probably pay it in full."

Penelope shook her head, "Oh you don't have-"

"Done." Sharon interrupted. "Thank you for the visit but Penelope needs to rest now."

Jeremiah nodded, "Have a good evening ma'am, take care Penelope." He turned around and left the room.

"See ya later toots, get well soon!" Jerome wiggled his fingers and waved, although, he stopped mid-wave after remembering Penelope can't see right now. Ignoring Sharon's irritated glare, the redhead stepped out and ran down the hall to catch up to his brother.

They wave a yellow taxi cab down and climb inside the back seat. 

Jerome is leaning against the right door, eyes glued to the window when he feels two arms wrap around his torso. He looked down and raised his left arm, pleasantly surprised to see Jeremiah hugging him. He lowered his arm around his brother's shoulders, "Sheesh....you're really affectionate today aren't ya?"

Jeremiah nuzzled face against his Jerome's chest, inhaling the soothing scent of his brother. "Deal with it."

"Pfft." Jerome rolled his eyes, smiling regardless. He kissed the top of Jeremiah's head, only to notice the injuries he inflicted. "I'm sorry for hitting you Miah, and your glasses too."

"Don't be." Jeremiah smiled when he felt the kiss, "I may have deserved it....partially."

"Partially?" Jerome scoffed. "I think you deserved MORE then what I gave ya."

Jeremiah lifted his head and looked up at his brother, he smiled wickedly. "Threatening me with a good time are you?"

Jerome's confident smile faltered, his heart fluttered underneath his chest. "No, I mean, yeah I guess if you wanna put it that way..." Was his face turning red? It felt like it.

The blush was adorable. Jeremiah gazed at Jerome's mouth, "Kiss me."

Jerome did as he was told. 

The two kiss each other, safe and secure in their affection for one another. Cab rides offered that, and most certainly a gay couple making out was the least craziest thing the driver saw, unless he noticed the boys identical features, in which case, he didn't say a thing about it. 

**_It's the pretty little heavy to hold your head_ **

**_It's like the sanity is hanging on a thread_ **

**_The flesh is cold and needs your nails_ **

**_And the look you give, it never fails_ **

**_I love the way you hurt me_ **

**_I love that you don't care_ **

**_My love is dark and twisted_ **

**_And I scream when you're not there_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say it right now.... Writing this chapter has been the MOST enjoyable and funnest one yet! Gaaaah it all came naturally, didn't have to plot or think too much on it. Then again, I was armed with Starbucks coffee an a new playlist so, meh. 
> 
> What I wanted to convey in this chapter was the dark, depraved nature Jeremiah only ever displayed when he was around his brother. In Young Blood chapter 1, he acted a certain way when other people were around. It makes me think of that episode where Jerome was like "But I know something that mommy and daddy....they never knew. You're as crazy as I am. Its in your DNA. See, we got the same blood running through us. We are practically identical. You are a killer! It's your nature, stop trying to fight it." 
> 
> So like, did Jeremiah display some psychopathic tendencies as a child? But only in front of his brother? Okay, I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I as enjoyed writing it~


	6. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm so delighted that this story has finally reached the 1000 mark~ Thaaankkkk you.
> 
> More childhood memories between Jerome and Jeremiah, however, I was inspired by the movie 'Dismissed' staring Dylan Sprouse. Of course, I added my own twist :3

Jerome Valeska knew something was.... _**off** _ about his twin sibling. The first incident that hinted at Jeremiah Valeska's true nature took place during their 5th birthday. 

Lo and behold, Lila Valeska actually fucking remembered her sons birthday and went out of her way to buy a buttercream frosted cake. Everyone was startled by her maternal gesture, they anticipated a wicked snow storm that very evening. 

Paul, Owen, Zach and Lila got started on the early celebration ritual. This involved passing a bottle of vodka around and taking shots, Paul was the only one who moderated his drinking. He was blind after all, no need to drink and make it nearly impossible to get home. 

Everybody is seated outside in the dining area, where a ring of picnic tables are located. Zachary has one of those old portable stereos sitting on a table, it's the kind that ONLY reads tape cassettes. Johnny Cash's _The Man Comes Around_ is playing and it's catchy melody floats through the circus grounds. Zach is pretending to strum his fingers against an imaginary guitar while Owen sings along, slurring his words terribly. Lila twirls around and shakes her hips, occasionally spilling her drink and giggling about it. Paul taps his foot to the beat, silently mouthing the words to the song. 

All of the children are engaged in a game of tag and they zigzag between tables to avoid being caught. 

Curtis throws out the f-bomb every time Jerome dodges his extended hand. 

The only one not interested in the game is Jeremiah, who is currently seated at a table with his face buried in a sketchpad. A pencil glides across the white paper connecting intricate lines and circles. The redhead paused and admired the new maze he created, he really liked the design on this one. 

Lila slammed an empty shot glass against the table and hollered at the kids, "Okay all you lil brats get o'here now!" Her words are slurred. 

The kids cease and desist their game, all of them wandered back over to the tables. 

Penelope peaked over Jeremiah's shoulder, "Oooh pretty. I like it."

"Huh?" Jeremiah looked up. He wasn't sure if he would use 'pretty' to describe his maze drawings.

Jerome shoved Penelope aside and he wrapped his arms his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Hey!" Penelope bristled and she slapped a hand against Jerome's shoulder.

"Haha, you hit like a girl!" Jerome stuck out his tongue. 

"H-hands, off-" Lila glared at the twins, "-your brother."

Jeremiah didn't mind the hug, in fact, his brother was the only one who ever gave him physical affection. 

Both Valeska siblings know better then to test their mother's patience, especially when she's intoxicated.

Lowering his arms with a slight pout, Jerome stepped away from his brother. He didn't understand why their mother was always chastising him for his behavior towards Jeremiah. 

Don't sit too close to your brother.

Don't touch your brother.

No kissing your brother or it's the belt for you.

Jerome heard it all, including the more colorful threats his mother often used. Well, he could always hug Jeremiah later, like they did when they were sleeping. Sometimes holding each other was the only way to stay warm in that drafty excuse for a trailer. 

Lila was having trouble lighting the candles, she could barely stand.

"Here I got it." Zach stood up and he took the lighter from his sister and the candles. "Sheesh ya better sit down before you fall."

Lila rolled her eyes, "Fuck you." She sat down on the opposite side of Jeremiah. "Hey sweetie...do you...like the cake? I know how much you like ... Power Rangers."

Jeremiah despises the Power Rangers, it was too corny to be enjoyable and it lacked the realistic violence most fights incurred. "Yes, I like it mother."

Jerome takes a seat next to Jeremiah, at a distance that his mother finds acceptable. 

Penelope sat down on the other side of Jeremiah.

Curtis and Ryan hover near the table, they decide to stand. 

Zach lit 5 candles and he stood back. 

Feeling cheerful, a result of the vodka, Owen starts them off. "Happppppy birthdayyyy-"

Children and adults join in.

"-To youuuu, happy birthday to youuuu-"

Their voices are off key, especially Lila and Owen. 

"-Happy birthday dear Jeremiah and Jeromeeeee-"

Jerome grinned, this was the first time he had a birthday cake; he felt like a superstar.

Jeremiah didn't have any sort of expression on his face; he found this whole thing slightly annoying.

"-Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu!!!" 

Everybody started clapping.

"Make a wish my precious babies!" Lila said.

Jerome and Jeremiah blow out the candles.

Lila giggled, "Aww my boys are getting sooo big. Here, I got you presents." She got up and moved over to Zach's trailer, having to pull the screen door open before stepping inside.

"Presents?" Jerome's eyes widen and he squirmed with excitement.

Jeremiah doesn't feel anything, nor does he really care about what his mother purchased for him.

Lila stepped out of the trailer with 2 objects in her hand. She walked back up to the table and held out 2 brand new slingshots; they were modern with an ergonomic grip, arm support, stabilizer and sight. 

Jerome giggled with delight and he quickly grabbed his slingshot, "Thank you mother!"

"Yer welcome." Lila held the other slingshot out to Jeremiah.

This was certainly a suitable gift for Jerome but Jeremiah had no interest in the archaic object. He reached out and plucked it from his mother's grip. There's a blank expression on his face as he stared at it.

Lila frowned slightly. "What? You don't like it?"

Jeremiah looked back up at his mother. "Huh? I do." His voice is flat and hardly believable.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Lila snapped.

Awkward tension filled the space around them. 

The children glance at one another, uncomfortable by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Zach shook his head and grumbled lowly, "Lil ungrateful shit..."

Ryan whispered to Curtis, "What's wrong with him?"

Curtis shook his head, "Dunno."

Panic begins to creep into Jeremiah's chest. He doesn't understand what he's doing wrong or why everyone's expectant gaze was on him. He looked at his brother, silently pleading for his help.

Jerome can see that his brother is in distress and he leaned over to whisper, "Smile big. Say you love your present and mother."

Jeremiah followed Jerome's instructions and turned his gaze back to Lila. His facial expression softened and a wide smile curled his lips. "I love you mother, thank you for the cake and present. I love it all."

The reaction seems to appeal to Lila's better nature and the irritating scowl went away. "Aww I love you too baby." She leaned over and placed an obnoxious wet kiss against Jeremiah's forehead.

Jeremiah tried not to gag from his mother's rancid breath, vodka smelled horrible.

"I'll go grab the ice cream! Then we'll get this cake sliced up." Zach said and he went inside his trailer.

Lila sat back down and resumed drinking.

Jeremiah wanted nothing more then to go back to the trailer and wash the nasty saliva off his face. 

Picking up on his twin's displeasure, Jerome shifted his hand beneath the table and rested it against Jeremiah's knee. 

The gesture calms Jeremiah. He remains seated and because of his brother's presence, he's able to force a piece of cake and some ice cream down. 

Jeremiah isn't fond of cake and ice cream. 

 

* * *

 

 

The circus children, only the boys this time, are off in a field practicing their aim with the new slingshots.

Jeremiah let Curtis and Ryan take turns with his slingshot because the redhead had no intention of using it himself. He resorts to setting up targets like empty beer bottles and soda cans. He lines them up along the fence posts and steps out of the way for the boys to fire.

Now 7 years old and having had 2 years to hone his skills, Jerome was a savage when it came to using slingshots. As soon as Jeremiah stepped out of the way, Jerome fired round after round.

Each rock hit it's target and Jerome successfully eliminated everything on the wooden posts. "Hah! Betcha can't beat that one Curtis."

"Pfft, too easy." Curtis rolled his eyes. He was older then the others and he sure as hell wasn't going to let a mouthy ginger show him up. "Hurry and set em' up Jeremiah!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and he lined up the posts with more empty beer bottles. Once done, he stepped out of the way.

Curtis raised the slingshot.

Ryan stood by with a handful of rocks.

Jerome put his hands on his hips, a cocky smirk on his face.

Curtis released the first shot.

The rock missed.

"Shit." Curtis grabbed a few more rocks from Ryan and he fired them off, one by one.

Not a single target was hit. 

Jerome laughed triumphantly, "Uh oh. Looks like someone owes me $20.00 bucks!" 

Finding the laughter infuriating, Curtis angled his wrist and he released another rock.

The rock soared through the air and it hit Jeremiah right in the forehead.

Jeremiah gasped and flinched.

"MIAH!" Jerome shoved Curtis, mumbling 'asshole' before running over to check on his sibling. "Hey are you okay?" Jerome stood in front of his twin and cupped his face.

The assault left a tiny gash on Jeremiah's forehead and a black bruise began to form; blood trickled down from the cut. He stared at his brother's concerned eyes and shrugged, "I'll live." 

"Yeah, I know but does it hurt?" Jerome swiped his thumb across Jeremiah's forehead to wipe away the blood.  

Ryan and Curtis approach the Valeska brothers.

"Ooops, sorry Jeremiah. Totally slipped up back there." Curtis said, feigning innocence.

"Fuck off, you did that on purpose." Jerome hissed, shooting Curtis a glare.

"It's okay Jerome." Jeremiah reached up and gently removed his brother's hands. "I don't feel anything."

"Really?" Jerome looked at his brother curiously.

Ryan and Curtis exchange glances.

"You're bullshitting." Curtis said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No, I'm not." Jeremiah shook his head. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it... He did feel pain but he didn't associate it as negative. He kind of enjoyed the feeling, it made his nerves tingle. "I'll show you." Jeremiah raised his right hand and he shoved his index finger into the wound. The action caused his flesh to squish together and more blood oozed out.

Curtis dropped the slingshot on the ground and all the color drained from his face.

Ryan, on the other hand, appeared green and ready to throw up. "Ewww!!!"

"You fucking psycho!" Curtis turned on his heel and took off running.

Ryan followed suit.

Jeremiah blinked, surprised by their reactions. 

"No, no, Miah....don't do that." Jerome grabbed his brother by his wrist and gently pried his hand away. He looked at the blood covered finger and casually inserted it into his mouth.

Jeremiah silently observed.

Jerome sucked the finger clean and then removed it from his mouth. "You really don't feel anything?"

"I feel something...I don't know what it is though." Jeremiah admitted.

"Hmm, long as yer okay..." Jerome pulled his brother in for a hug.

Jeremiah returned the embrace. 

"Lets get cha cleaned up. Cicero probably has some band-aids." Jerome let go and he picked up his brother's slingshot from the ground.

Jeremiah nodded, "Alright."

The twins walk through the field and make their way to blind fortune teller's home.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremiah is 10 years old and yet, he is far more intellectual then any of the other children, including the adults. He's reading books that should be too advanced for his comprehension and quite often, he finds it difficult to hold a conversation with anyone at Haly's circus. The only one capable of carrying a conversation with the young genius is Jerome, and sometimes Paul Cicero can add to the dialogue. 

Something has been troubling Jeremiah for the past few months. He hasn't left the trailer at all and refuses to socialize with anyone. He doesn't explain why because even he doesn't know how to properly express what's bothering him.

It's Haly's Circus.

This horrid place with it's dimwitted inhabitants...

Jeremiah hates everyone except for his brother. 

Everyone overlooks Jeremiah's quiet nature as stupidity. Oh, how wrong they are... Jeremiah Valeska is far from ignorant and he easily catches the whispered conversations the adults try to hide from him. 

_What's wrong with Jeremiah?_

_Is the kid a retard or something?_

_How come he never smiles or... ANYTHING?_

_He's so quiet, he's just like a robot._

_Freak._

_Weirdo._

_Psycho._

Jeremiah is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, gazing intently at his reflection. He doesn't understand the insults and questions about his demeanor. "I'm happy." He said in a flat voice. "Oh...maybe ...try again." Jeremiah cleared his throat, "I'M HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR THE HOSPITALITY!" His voice was louder but there wasn't any emotion behind it. He sounded empty...monotone, maybe just like a robot.

The voice thing could be worked on later. Jeremiah smiled at his reflection, imitating what he thought was happy. Next, he furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his face, conveying what he thought was anger and disgust. His face looked believable....enough. He tried to think of something sad and tried to match his expression to the emotion. 

Great, he looked like he was constipated and trying to relieve himself.

Jeremiah tried again and failed. 

Why is sadness such a difficult emotion to mimic? Come to think of it, Jeremiah has seen every emotion across the spectrum on other people but sadness wasn't one of them. Normal people felt sad from time to time, right? Do they choose to express in the privacy of their homes?

The front door opened and in walked Jerome. He glanced around, noticing the living room area was empty. He walked down the hallway and poked his head into the bathroom, seeing as how the door was open. "Miah! Practicing faces again?"

Jeremiah looked over at his brother and smiled; this was a genuine smile, he never had to fake anything around his twin. "Yes... Jerome, what makes you sad?"

"Huh? That's a weird question." Jerome wandered into the small bathroom and stood behind Jeremiah. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his brother's left shoulder, eyes focusing on their identical reflections in the mirror. "I dunno, nothing really makes me sad."

"Really?" Jeremiah leaned his head to the side, resting it against Jerome's head. "Even when mother and her boyfriends beat on you?"

"It hurts but it doesn't make me sad." Jerome shrugged, "Besides I got you... When you're around Miah, I can never be sad."

The words fill Jeremiah's stomach with warmth; the pleasant sensation radiated throughout his body. God his brother was adorable and he didn't have to try. It was a good feeling, knowing how much he meant to Jerome and vice versa. Jeremiah didn't feel like he had pretend around Jerome, no, he could be his true self and his brother would absolutely adore him. "Jay...am I freak?"

Jerome blinked and he raised his head, appearing startled by the question. "What?! Hell no! Yer not a freak Miah! Who said that? Was it Curtis? I swear if I gotta kick his ass-"

Jeremiah laughed.

Jerome trailed off and he smiled sheepishly, "That's not funny.... Miah?"

Once he calmed down, Jeremiah responded with, "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Jeremiah nodded.

Jerome turned his head and pressed his lips against his brother's cheekbone. "MWAH! Love ya."

"I love you too." 

Jerome looped his arms around his sibling's waist and held him close and tight. He planted another kiss against his brother's ear.

This was a little too intimate and it made Jeremiah's face heat up. "Only one kiss and I don't want you hugging me like this."

"But I get to hug you like this when we're sleeping." Jerome said with a pout.

"True...." Jeremiah couldn't argue on that. 

"Just a lil longer." Jerome closed his eyes and gave a content sigh.

Jeremiah focused on their reflected images, he can't help but smile at his brother's expression. Jerome was always outside, his skin a darker shade then Jeremiah's own. He also takes note of the small definition of muscle forming in his arms, due to Owen putting him to work. Jeremiah felt fortunate Lila favored him although, he wished she favored Jerome too. He never understood her disdain for Jerome, then again, Jerome didn't make it easy for their mother to like him. Jerome talked back, he cursed at his mother, and he often pulled pranks on her just to vex her. Jeremiah, on the other hand, is respectful and obliging; he doesn't express his hatred towards their mother like Jerome does. 

"Mmm... I'm gonna bust Ryan and Curtis up at some marbles. Wanna come?" Jerome nosed his way through Jeremiah's hair.

"No thank you." Jeremiah tried to pull away.

Jerome squeezed tighter.

"Jerome....." 

"I know, I know." Jerome stole one more quick peck against his brother's cheekbone and released him from the embrace.

Jeremiah glared at his twin.

Jerome winked and left the bathroom before the other male could reprimand him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome is in a panicked frenzy, having overturned every piece of furniture and rug. 

Jeremiah stayed out of the way while his brother was on the verge of having a panic attack. "Jay I told you, they were underneath the couch cushions."

"I CHECKED!" Jerome's voice was riddled with frustration. He stomped back over to the couch and threw the plush cushions aside. 

Sighing, Jeremiah shook his head. "Perhaps mother found them and tossed them out?"

The suggestion stabs Jerome right in the heart. He whirled around to face his sibling and saw that he was serious. The crushing realization that his precious marbles were long gone brings the redhead to his knees. Jerome covered his face and began sobbing into his hands. He was mourning the loss of a piece of history, a piece of his and Jeremiah's childhood. Those marbles were linked to happy memories and now they were gone...stolen, discarded, treated like trash. Jerome let out a anguished cry while his body trembled; his heart was breaking. 

This was the first time Jeremiah ever saw his brother in such a state of distress. It was....thrilling. He approached his sibling and got down on his knees in front of him. He grabbed both of Jerome's wrists and pulled his hands away. 

Jerome doesn't try to stop his twin. He averted his gaze, unable to stop crying.

Jeremiah studied Jerome's expression. The upturned eyebrows, the shape of his mouth, the crinkle in his nose and forehead, and the tears... Tears could be happy but they can also be sad. Jeremiah let go of his brother's wrists and he cupped his face instead. "Look at me."

Jerome hesitates and he slowly raised his gaze to meet Jeremiah's own. 

Heartache and pain, that's what Jeremiah can see in those emerald eyes that were exactly like his own. He burned the image inside his head, writing every detail down that resulted from his actions. After a few moments, Jeremiah kissed Jerome's tear stained cheekbone. "It's okay Jay, I know where they are."

Jerome pulled away and stared at his brother in confusion. "You do?"

Jeremiah nodded, "Yes. Wait here." He got up and hastily made his way into their mother's bedroom. He went over to her dresser and fetched a green cloth sack. He made sure to close the door behind him and returned to his brother's side. He crouched down and held the sack of marbles out to Jerome. "Please don't be mad at me..."

Taking the marbles and hugging them to his chest, Jerome sighed in relief. "I don't understand Miah.... Why'd you let me tear up the place if you knew where they were?"

Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Jeremiah looked away. "I didn't know what sad looks like..."

"Sad?...yer talkin' about making faces again?" Jerome sounds bewildered.

"I'm sorry... I know I'm not a good brother and I understand if you hate me-"

Jerome tackled his twin.

The sudden attack had Jeremiah on his back and his heart raced, he did feel a sense of a fear.

Jerome nuzzled his face against Jeremiah's chest, inhaling the familiar scent that often soothed him to sleep. "Hug me."

Jeremiah raised his arms and wrapped them around his brother. "You're not cross with me?"

"No." Jerome snuggled up against the other, loving the embrace. 

Jeremiah pressed his lips to Jerome's forehead, "I'm sorry Jay, really I am." 

"S'okay. I forgive ya." 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Miah."

The twins didn't move, not until Lila's drunk ass barged into the trailer and she cursed at Jerome, once again bitching about his inappropriate tendencies towards his brother. After slapping Jerome around a few times, Lila staggered into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Jeremiah assisted his brother in cleaning up the trailer, as it was his fault to begin with. 

In spite of the pain in his face, Jerome is grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

 

_**I think there's a flaw in my code** _

_**These voices won't leave me alone** _

_**Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold** _

_**Are you deranged like me?** _

_**Are you strange like me?** _

_**Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?**  _

_**Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?** _

_**Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?** _

_**And all the people say** _

_**You can't wake up, this is not a dream** _

_**You're part of a machine, you are not a human being** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold font at the very end are lyrics from 'Gasoline' by Halsey. Pretty good song, saw it on a fan made movie with Jeremiah Valeska.


	7. On My Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I would warn you but it's already in the tags. There's going to be a brief exchange between present Jerome and Jeremiah, followed up with a traumatizing event that took place in their youth. Wont italicize the flashback but it will be separated by the line bracket. And as usual, bear with me and my obsession with songs cuz they kinda help me write (Bold italic lettering = lyrics)

_**What we did is cry when I reconciled, yeah** _

_**It's like the kinda lights they tortured down by the dark** _

_**I never meant to hide while I waited for yourself** _

_**Now I'm no use** _

_**Now I'm no use to you anymore** _

 

One of the twins stirred from his sleep and when he sat up, he let his gaze wander up and down the lovely redhead next to him.

Laying on his stomach with his arms crossed over a pillow, Jerome is fast asleep and not disturbed by his brother’s movements on the bed. The blankets are strewn across underneath him, displaying that muscled body that is beautifully decorated with a map of scars; some are flat, others are raised, some of them Jeremiah recognizes and others he does not.

A pale hand moves up along the curve of Jerome’s back, eliciting a soft groan from the sleepy Valeska. “Miah…..what time is it?”

Jeremiah glanced at the clock on the nightstand, “5:22am.”

“Fuck.” Jerome is irritated and grouchy. They are still in Gotham at one of the finer hotel suites the city has to offer, courtesy of Jeremiah’s wealthy client. They stayed up all night long, drinking and binge-watching 90’s horror films. Each one had whiskey dick and their drunken, sex crazed night hardly ended an hour ago. Drained and suffering from a headache, Jerome grumbled at his brother, “Go back to sleep.”  

“And if I refuse?” Jeremiah hummed in amusement. He crawled forward onto his hands and knees and positioned himself over his exhausted brother. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the small of his back.

“Mmm….asshole…don’t make pin you again.” It was a halfhearted threat, soothed over by the feel of cool lips against his feverish skin.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time~” Jeremiah cooed while trailing kisses up along his sibling’s freckled back. He kissed the adorable birthmarks, the scars, and every piece of flesh along the way until he was at the back of Jerome’s neck.

Jerome can feel soft nips at the nape of his neck, making him growl deeply. “Stop it, I’m serious.” Oh, his twin knew exactly what he was doing…. The physical attention stirs Jerome into a semi-hard erection, but he’s doing his best to feign indifference.

“Why so serious?” Jeremiah teased, he can sense the desire stirring in his brother’s loins because Jeremiah is already half hard as it is.

Jerome’s right hand snaked out from underneath the pillow and he raised it up, lazily flipping the other male off.

The gesture had Jeremiah grinning, “Is that an invitation?”

“Yeah, an invitation to fuck off.”

“That I can do.” Jeremiah grabbed Jerome’s wrist and squeezed tightly.

“Miahhhhhh…” Jerome whined against the pillow. Before he knew it, he felt Jeremiah’s hand at his hip.

Jeremiah’s fingernails dug into the hipbone and he forcibly turned his brother over on his back.

Now on his back, Jerome couldn’t muster the energy to fight his brother off. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh when Jeremiah attacked his neck with kisses and light bites. “Mmm…. You’re an evil bastard ya know that?”

“But I’m _your_ evil bastard.” Jeremiah countered, he sucked a bruise against Jerome’s jawline.

“Yeah…and if I didn’t love you so much, I’d knee you in the testicles right now.”

“Ouch….I might enjoy that.”

“Of course… You perverted fucker.” Jerome reached up and stroked his hand across Jeremiah’s left cheekbone.

Jeremiah caught the hand and he turned his head, planting a kiss against the open palm. “Thank you,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“You… shut up and blow me already.” Jerome rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach did cartwheels.

“As you wish.” Jeremiah released his brother’s hand, however, something caught his eye and it forced him to pause.

When Jeremiah didn’t move or say anything else, Jerome opened his eyes and looked up at the other male. “What’s wrong?”

Jeremiah is staring at Jerome’s right hand, as though lost in a trance.

“Hey…..Hello?” Jerome snapped his fingers in front of Jeremiah’s face to get his attention.

Blinking a few times, Jeremiah gently gripped his brother’s right hand and he pulled it close. He studied the scars that wrapped around every finger and traveled down below his wrist. “You never told me about this one…”

“Huh?”

“We were young.... when this injury occurred.” A thumb stroked up and down Jerome’s hand, “You never told me who did this to you and why.”

“Pfft….it was a long time ago.” He jerked his hand away and closed his eyes again. “I don’t remember the details.”

Knowing a lie when he hears one, Jeremiah gave his brother a soft, loving kiss against his scarred lips.

“…….” Jerome didn’t expect the sudden change in Jeremiah, one minute he was fighting to keep the guy from jumping his bones and now…. Now he was being gentle and sweet.

Jeremiah pulled away and nosed his way through his twin’s fiery red hair. “What if I were to offer you an incentive?”

“….Like?”

Jeremiah smiled and he ground his hips against Jerome’s own.

Feeling Jeremiah’s full arousal rubbing against his own made Jerome gasp and writhe underneath his twin. “Damnit…why is it important?”

“Because it’s part of you, part of our history. I want to know every detail about my brother and loving husband~” Jeremiah kissed the shell of Jerome’s ear.

“Well….fuck, alright. Gotta warn ya, it’s a boring ass story.” Jerome rested his hands on Jeremiah’s lower back.

Jeremiah shrugged, “I’m listening.”

Jerome inhaled and exhaled a slow, deep breath. “Ok.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome and Curtis are engaged in a heated argument. The rest of the circus brats stand by and watch, a few of them throw out insults to back up their friend. Ryan was on Curtis’s side, naturally, and Penelope had Jerome’s back. Meanwhile, Jeremiah acted as a type of moderator; he was a pacifist and saw no need to draw himself into his brother’s fights.  

“Curtis, why do you think Jerome cheated?” Jeremiah held up his hand to silence his twin.

“Cuz he kicked up dirt in my face on purpose! That’s how he won the race, fucking pussy!” Curtis shouted.

“Fuck you!” Jerome shoved Jeremiah’s hand out of his face, “It’s not my fault you’re so damn slow! Maybe you should put the fork down once in a while fat ass.”

Curtis’s face flushed red with anger. He tries to grab Jerome but Ryan and Jeremiah intervene; Ryan blocks Curtis and Jeremiah holds Jerome back.

“JAY THAT’S ENOUGH!” Jeremiah snapped.

Jerome calmed down, somewhat. He’s panting heavily, rage filled eyes focusing on Curtis.

“Guys this is stupid, it was just a dumb race.” Penelope stated.

“Penelope is correct.” Jeremiah said and he looked from Jerome to Curtis. “We can settle this peacefully… Seeing as how Curtis was the one who lost-“

Curtis snapped his attention to Jeremiah, “Hey!”

“-Allegedly lost, and maybe Jerome did cheat-“

“Miah!” Jerome frowned at his brother.

“-Curtis what would appeal to you?”

“Huh? Appeal?” Curtis’s eyebrows furrowed together, confused by the big word itself.

Sighing in exasperation, Jerome explained: “He means what can I do for you or give you that will make you forget this whole stupid thing. Money is OFF the table since that’s what we were betting.”

“Hmph.” Crossing his arms, Curtis looked from Jeremiah to Jerome, considering the offer. It was then an idea sparked inside his head and a mischievous smile danced across his lips. “Steal me some of your uncle’s cookies.”

“Cookies?” Jerome repeated, “The hell do you want cookies for?”

“Not just any cookies, the snickerdoodle kind.” Curtis said with a triumphant smirk.

Oh.

OHHHHH.

All of the other circus children exchanged glances; they all knew Zachary Valeska’s snickerdoodle cookies were the best. This is why he only made them on special occasions and the kids, including the adults, would line up for the tasty treat. It was like heaven in a circular, sugar-glazed cookie; soft and mouthwatering, it was difficult not to crave them on a daily basis.

Jerome and Jeremiah look at each other.

Jeremiah silently mouthed the word ‘No’.

“Unless yer scared and if that’s the case, I want you to tell everyone here, right now, how big of a pussy you are.” Curtis said.

“I ain’t no fuckin’ pussy.” Jerome snarled. He wanted to beat the living shit out of Curtis right now and see how smug he was after two black eyes.

“Then do it. Break into Zach’s chuck wagon and steal some snickerdoodle cookies. Then all is forgiven.” Curtis shrugged casually.

“Fine.” Jerome turned and stomped away from the group.

“Jay…” Jeremiah followed his brother. He walked beside him, feeling apprehensive about what Jerome was going to do. “Don’t, please…. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I won’t get caught, promise….. and if he does see me, he’s gotta catch me first. Everyone knows I’m the fastest.”

“Please?” Jeremiah grabbed the other’s hand.

Jerome stopped and he spun around to face his brother. He pulled his hand away and cupped Jeremiah’s face, giving his cheekbones a firm pinch. “I’ll be fine Miah.”

Jeremiah squirmed from the painful pinch, “But Jay-” He was cut off when Jerome kissed him against his lips. Normally the action would result in angry scolding but Jeremiah was far too worried to get mad at his brother.

Jerome pulled away quickly and he let go of Jeremiah’s face. “Two minutes, in and out.” He winked and made his way to Zachary Valeska’s trailer.

Jeremiah had a bad feeling about all of this…Stealing wasn’t good but stealing from one’s family? Now that was a crime the circus didn’t look kindly upon. He joined the other circus children who hovered nearby with their eyes glued to the trailer.

Jerome pressed his ear to the front door and he listened…

Silence.

That could mean one of two things, Zach was drunk and passed out inside OR he was already preparing food for evening chow. Jerome had to be fast…. He checked the door and sighed in relief when it clicked open. He stepped inside the trailer and disappeared from view.

Jeremiah and Penelope stand side-by-side, hidden behind a truck.

“He’ll be okay.” Penelope said.

“Yes….he will.” Jeremiah is doubtful.

Jerome’s emerald eyes search the empty trailer, taking note of the scent of cigars and bread. That’s right….Zach baked in his trailer all the time, it smelled surprisingly good and made his stomach growl in anticipation. He ignored his hunger and tiptoed into the kitchen area. He saw a large pot on the burner with the settings turned to low. Whatever is simmering inside has Jerome drooling…. It smelled good, almost like chicken noodle soup or something.

“Focus,” he reminded himself. He reached up and opened all the cabinets. He saw several glass jars, each one had different pastries and cookies inside. Spotting one that looked like snickerdoodle cookies, Jerome grabbed the glass jar and lowered it onto the kitchen counter. He removed the jar and sniffed, “Oh my God….” Jerome immediately stuffed a cookie into his mouth and scarfed it down. He was about to grab another when he heard a thumping noise from the back bedroom.

The noise made Jerome freeze.

Oh shit.

Zach was home after all and very much awake.

 Jerome stuffed his pockets with snickerdoodle cookies, replaced the lid over the glass jar, and returned the vessel up into the cabinet. Just as he’s about to sneak out, Jerome hears a familiar voice moaning out Zach’s name.

Wait.

That voice…..

No, it couldn’t be…. Could it?

The redhead is torn between the curiosity of who is in the bedroom and the desire to shove those snickerdoodle cookies down Curtis’s throat.

Jerome makes a decision.

Moving quietly and slowly, Jerome makes his way down the hallway, past the bathroom, and over to the bedroom door. He swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat, noticing that the door is slightly ajar. He moved closer until he was able to gaze through the tiny opening and see who it is making all that noise.

Zachary Valeska is naked and he’s grunting and growling like a wild beast, hips thrusting into the woman underneath him.

The woman is without clothing as well and her fingernails drag down the man’s exposed back, “Oooh Zach! Harder, fuck me harder~” She begged.

It’s Lila Valeska…. Zachary’s biological little sister and Jerome’s mother no less.

Jerome instantly throws up in his own mouth and the bitter, sour taste has him gagging. He stumbles backwards, trying to urgently swallow the mess down and get the hell out of the trailer.

Zach and Lila freeze.

There is rapid movement in the room as one of the adults scrambles to put pants on.

Jerome turned on his heel and bolted towards the door.

The bedroom door slammed open.

Zach’s voice bellowed loudly through the air, “JEROMEEEE!!!”

The redhead grabs hold of the door handle.

A large, calloused hand shot out and grabbed Jerome’s shoulder.

Startled, Jerome yelped in surprise when he’s tossed to the floor like a weightless ragdoll. He rolled over onto all fours and looked up just in time to meet his uncle’s closed fist.

Knuckles collide with the boy’s nose, a sharp pain enveloped his face. The force of the blow is strong enough to render Jerome unconscious; his body collapsed onto the trailer floor, blood pooling around his face.

Dawning a faded silk robe, with multiple cigarette holes, Lila Valeska reached down and backhanded Jerome across the face. “Wake up you little shit!”

The painful slap and high-pitched voice lulls Jerome to a cognizant state. He’s dazed and his face hurts something awful.

“What the fuck are we gonna do with him?” Zach asked, he looked at Lila, clearly frustrated and upset about Jerome walking in on them.

“Hmm…could just cut out his tongue?” Lila shrugged.

“No!” Jerome’s heart almost stopped from fear. “I-I promise I won’t tell anyone! I SWEAR!” His voice raised.

Zach and Lila glance at each other.

“Tsk, tsk.” Lila tutted, “Nosy little boys need to be punished.”

Jerome’s face lost all its color.

“What’cha have in mind?” Zach raised an eyebrow.

“How about that?” Lila pointed to the pot over the burner.

Zach smirked, “I like the way you think.” He walked over to the oven and cranked the heat up to high. He removed the lid and watched the liquid inside rise and boil over in waves. “I was gonna make this for tonight’s dinner….Oh well.” He inhaled the scent of chicken stock broth, what a waste… Why’d Jerome have to go poking around in his trailer at this hour? “Bring him over here.”

“NOOOO!” Jerome tried to scurry away.

Lila grabbed Jerome by the back of his t-shirt and she dragged her son over to Zach.

Zach grabbed his nephew by his right wrist and he yanked him up to his feet.

By then Jerome is sobbing uncontrollably and his body is shaking. “Pleeeeease,” he begged, “I won’t say anything. You don’t have to do this, I never break a promise.” He can feel his wrist throbbing underneath his uncle’s tight grip. He looked from Zach to Lila, “I’m sorry! Please don’t do this mother, please.”

Her son’s pleading does little to faze Lila. This was one of those secrets that either got you kicked out or beaten to death, she wasn’t about to take any chances on Jerome. “Do it.”

Jerome cried loudly, “HELP ME!”

Zach grabbed Jerome around the waist and lifted him up with a grunt. He restrained the boy’s left arm and kept a firm grip on his right wrist. “Shove that wash cloth in his mouth.”

Lila picked up the washcloth from the counter and rolled it up into a ball. She grabbed Jerome by his jaw and forced the material down his throat.

Jerome thrashed around, unable to call out for help.

Zach shifted over the oven and he moved Jerome’s wrist over the boiling chicken stock. “Fucking stop moving! Not unless you want this shit all over your face too.”

Jerome stopped moving. He stared at his hand, hovering inches over the open pot; he can feel the heat against his skin.

Without so much as a warning, Zach shoved his nephew’s right hand into the boiling liquid.

This pain was unlike anything Jerome had ever experienced before…. It started with a thousand tiny painful pricks, as if he just stuck his hand into a wasp’s nest… Each wasp stabbed themselves into his hand, shooting burning venom into his body.

Burning flesh.

Boiling flesh.

The smell fills Jerome’s nostrils.

Chicken stock mixed with human fucking flesh.

Its numbness afterwards but that smell…. It was something he would never forget.

Jerome’s head fell forward, his body lax against his uncle’s grip and he stopped screaming moments ago.

Zach removed Jerome’s hand and shuddered at the painful scald covering the area. He lowered the redhead to his feet and shoved two fingers into his mouth, only to remove the balled up washcloth. “Are you gonna tell anyone about what you saw? Or do I gotta dip the other hand in?”

Jerome swayed a little, shit he felt lightheaded…. He stared at the floor and shook his head. “No….won’t tell…..anyone.” Pain ripples through his hand and arm, making his eyes blur up. He refuses to shed anymore tears in front of his uncle and mother. He raised his left hand and wiped the back of it across his nose, smearing blood over his lips and chin.

Lila scoffed, “Oh but you tell your brother EVERYTHING! How can we believe you?”

Zach considered Lila’s words. “That’s true… Jerome, look at me.”

Jerome slowly raised his head and looked up at his uncle.

“If you tell Jeremiah then I’ll have to hurt him too.”

Jerome’s eyes widened, “No. I said I won’t tell him!”

“Ya sure about that?” Zach bent his knees and lowered himself so he was eye-level with Jerome.

Jerome can smell whiskey on his uncle’s breath. He kept a straight face and stared right into the older man’s eyes. “I’m sure.”

“You never saw me or your mother in bed…..AND, this injury of yours was all your fault. Your clumsy ass slipped off the kitchen counter, banged your face up real good and accidently spilled a pot of boiling water onto yourself. Is that understood?”

A single nod.

“If Jeremiah finds out, hell if ANYONE finds out about me and your mother…. Then I’m gonna hurt Jeremiah in a different way.”

The words fill Jerome with nausea. “I-I get it unc….”

“No, I don’t think you do so let me explain.” Zach leaned close until his lips hovered over Jerome’s ear. “I’m gonna tie your brother down to my bed and I’m gonna tear into that tight ass of his every single night, until he’s bloody and screaming for you to save him. Yeah, I bet that virgin ass of his will squeeze my dick right off. I can’t imagine how fun he’d be to torture.”

Jerome feels a rush of adrenaline and hatred towards his uncle and mother. For one, brief moment, killing them runs through his mind. He glanced at the cutting knife perched in the dish rack near the sink. He can see himself grabbing it with his left hand and stabbing Zach in the neck, and then he would yank the blade out and stab his mother in the eyes. He wanted to see their blood spill out and he could escape with Jeremiah. They could leave Haly’s circus and fend for themselves in the city.

Then what?

Oh, Jerome wasn’t good at making long term plans. He doesn’t know what they’ll do for money, for food, for clothes, or for warmth during the winter.

Swallowing the lump of murderous rage, Jerome stiffly nodded. “Don’t tell anyone, don’t tell Jeremiah. Lie about it. Got it.”

“Good, now get the fuck out of my trailer.” Zach ordered.

Jerome left the trailer.

Penelope’s mother called her over to help with dishes, whereas Ryan’s father needed help chopping wood. The only two waiting for Jerome was Curtis and Jeremiah. When the boys see Jerome emerge from the trailer, they immediately flock over to him.

When he saw the two boys, Jerome hid his right hand behind his back. Using his left, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a handful of snickerdoodle cookies. “Here….” He shoved them against Curtis’s chest.

“The hell?” Curtis grabbed the cookies, "How'd ya get a bloody nose? There better not be blood on these damn cookies!"

Jerome walked away.

Jeremiah followed after his twin. “Are you okay? How-“ He gasped in shock, “Jay what happened to your hand?!”

Jerome brought his right arm to his chest and cradled it close. “Nothing….”

“…..You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. It was an accident…. I spilled boiling water when I was trying to look for those stupid fucking cookies.”

“Oh…” Jeremiah doesn’t believe his brother could be quite that careless. “Let’s get back home, I think there might be some antibiotic cream in the first aid kit.”

Jerome and Jeremiah arrive back to their mother’s trailer and the injured Valeska is forced to hold his hand underneath running water in the kitchen sink; it’s lukewarm water, and it only stings a little bit. After twenty minutes or so, Jeremiah instructed Jerome to sit down at the table. Jerome does, while Jeremiah fetches a plastic bag from a cabinet underneath the sink.

Setting the first aid kit down and taking a seat next to his brother, Jeremiah dug out a few packets of burn gel. “Hold out your hand and I’m sorry this might sting a little.”

Jerome held out his hand.

Jeremiah ripped the blue and white packets open. He emptied the contents onto Jerome’s hand and attentively rubbed the gel over Jerome’s wound.

Jerome doesn’t bat an eye.

“Jay…this doesn’t look like an accident.”

Jerome doesn’t respond. He stared down at the tabletop and pretended to read off the ingredients on the burn gel packets.

“Look if someone hurt you, you would tell me….right?” Jeremiah picked up the plastic bag.

“Yeah, I would.” Jerome mumbled.

“Okay.” Jeremiah slipped the plastic bag over his brother’s hand and carefully tied the ends together in a loose knot. “There.”

“Thanks.” Jerome stood up, “I’m tired.”

“I’ll get the mattress out, hang on.” Jeremiah got up and moved away from the table. He fetched the mattress out of the hallway closet and pushed it into the living room. He laid it down and went about to collecting a few blankets and pillows.

Jerome kicked off his shoes and he laid down on his left side before his brother could return with the rest of the bed linens. He closed his eyes and kept his injured hand close to his chest.

Jeremiah stood at the end of the mattress, watching his brother with sad and worried eyes. He knows a lie when he hears one, especially if it’s from his twin. The two had a deep connection that went beyond a physical sense. They were attached emotionally, physically, and spiritually… If one twin was hurting, so was the other. Not wanting to upset his brother, Jeremiah decided to drop the inquiries, for now. He removed his glasses and shoes, then proceeded to crawl onto the mattress next to his sibling. He grabbed one of the furry comforters and covered both him and Jerome.

Jeremiah draped an arm around his brother’s waist and snuggled up against his back. “I love you Jay.”

Silence.

Knowing his twin wasn’t asleep, Jeremiah sighed and closed his eyes; the lack of response hurt.

Jerome suddenly turned around and nuzzled his face against Jeremiah’s chest, “I love you too”, he whispered.

Jeremiah smiled a little and he held his sibling close. The two fell asleep right away.

 

* * *

 

 

If it were possible to be any more pale then he already was, why, Jeremiah would be transparent. He stared down at his sibling, unsettled by the revelation of his scarred hand. 

Lila Valeska...

And Zachary Valeska...

Jerome's injury and the start of his abuse. 

Because of THAT?!

The apple _really_ doesn't fall far from the tree. Jeremiah did awful things to try and forget his incestuous relationship with Jerome, and what he did to his brother was worse... So, much, worse.

"Uh...you okay Miah?" Jerome noticed the long pause and blank expression.

"I believe...I'm ill." No sooner did the words leave his mouth, Jeremiah felt a burning sensation traveling up from his stomach and into his mouth. He chocked on the awful taste of vomit and hurriedly climbed off Jerome and the bed. He covered his mouth with one hand and sprinted into the bathroom.

Jerome bolted up into a sitting position. "Miah?!" He scrambled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Jeremiah is on his knees and doubled over the open toilet. He's retching, emptying all the contents of his stomach and even when nothing is left, he can't bring himself to stop. The image of Lila Valeska underneath her older brother, Uncle Zach of all fucking people.... It's in his head and it makes Jeremiah physically sick to his stomach. 

".....This is why I didn't wanna talk about it. When are you gonna learn to leave well enough alone?" Jerome sighed and walked over to the bathroom sink. He picked up a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water.

"I'm surprised..." Jeremiah muttered.

"Yeah how do you think I felt? I was just a kid."

"No, I'm surprised you know that phrase and understand it."

"Fuck you." Jerome threw the wet washcloth at Jeremiah's head.

The action stirs up a light chuckle. "I can't believe you never told me until now."

Jerome didn't say anything. 

Jeremiah let go of the sides of the toilet and he slowly rolled himself around and leaned back against the cool wall. He looked up at his twin, saliva and bile dotted his jaw. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jerome thought his brother looked beautiful, a little gross with that puke on his face, but gorgeous nonetheless. His gross, puke-y angel. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I knew you were lying... But had I known it was mother and uncle Zach..."

"Because.... If I told you, or anyone else, then uncle Zach would've hurt you... It would've been bad, really _bad_." Jerome moved over to his brother and he stood over him. He lowered himself and gently sat down on his brother's lap, both of them were soft, talking about the past was a real boner killer. He reached up and removed the wet washcloth from Jeremiah's hair. He began dabbing the ends against Jeremiah's jaw, removing the puke in the process. "I couldn't let that happen Miah. I couldn't let Lila and Zach lay a finger on you."

Jeremiah smiled at his sibling. To think, all this time, Jerome was protecting him... It all made sense now. Jerome's injury, the beginning of Lila's abuse, the timelines matched up...

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after Jerome's hand heals up, Lila begins drinking far more excessively then before. Sometimes she's too sick to perform and Owen bitches her out about her lack of performances, and thus docks her paycheck. Lila takes out her frustration and anger on Jerome, blaming him for all of her misfortune.

At first it's verbal and mental abuse but the more Lila drank, the more physical she got. She would slap Jerome up and throw him around the trailer. 

Jerome doesn't fight back, not right away. He tries to defend himself and block all her attacks, that is, until she gets one of her 'boyfriends' to beat up on him. This is a weekly occurrence and it gradually turns into a daily thing: Lila gets drunk, beats up Jerome, and insults him the next day for her hangovers.

Jeremiah doesn't know the source of their mother's vexation towards Jerome and why it suddenly started. One thing he did know, it was growing worse; Lila's attacks are growing more violent. It get's to the point where Jeremiah fears for his brother's life and he suggests they run away.

"No." Jerome shook his head. He's sitting on living room floor in a cross-legged position with pieces of toilet paper stuffed in both nostrils. His right cheekbone is swollen and there's a large cut across the bridge of his nose where Lila's ring caught the skin. 

"Why not? We could leave tonight." Jeremiah closed the freezer and walked back over to his sibling with a frozen piece of steak in his hand. He held it out, "She's going to kill you one day.... What did you do to her to make her so mad Jerome?"

"Pfft." Jerome took the frozen meat and pressed it over his left eye, which was swollen shut and bruised. "I didn't do shit... She's an evil whore, that's all... and do you got money for a hotel? Food? Clothes?"

"No...we can get jobs?" Jeremiah sat down next to his brother, also crossing his legs.

"Miah....yer supposed to be the smart one. Nobody is gonna hire a couple of runaway kids." Jerome leaned against his brother's side.

"Hm....we're good at pickpocketing. We can resort to that for awhile?" Jeremiah turned and kissed the top of Jerome's head.

"Yer living in a fantasy Miah....keep talking."

"Well...we could stay in a cheap, run down hotel, the kind where you pay weekly. We can steal enough money to get us through every week and we'll go to charity stores, the kind that sell used clothes. Goodwill, Salvation Army, doesn't matter, we'll be able to afford clothes. Fast food is affordable, we can cover a couple of meals a day for just a few dollars."

"Mmm...sounds amazing." Jerome mumbled.

"It will be. We can do this Jay, we can get away from Haly's Circus." 

The hopeful enthusiasm prompts a sad, bitter laugh from Jerome.  

"........" Jeremiah sighed. Why was Jerome against leaving? What happened to that adventurous, fearless spark in his eyes? He just wasn't the same anymore. "It's been a whole year Jerome."

"Huh?" 

"Your hand...are you ever going to tell me the truth about that day?" Jeremiah put his hand on his brother's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "If you tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

The words make Jerome's body go rigid. He moved away from Jeremiah and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower." 

"Wait-" Jeremiah grabbed his brother's hand.

Jerome stood still and he stared towards the hallway, refusing to make eye contact with Jeremiah. 

"Never mind." Jeremiah let go and he watched the other redhead make his way into the bathroom. 

Once stripped of his clothing, Jerome steps under a fountain of hot water. He hissed in pain, wincing when the water hit his swollen cheekbone and eye. Shit, Lila was at her worst when she was drinking tequila... Jerome sighed and he stiffly moved around inside the shower stall, starting with shampoo first. 

The next day, Jerome is given money and sent to run errands in the city. 

Jeremiah, on the other hand, has no interest in venturing off to the busy city. He stays behind to work on his intricate maze drawings.

One of the older teenage boys drives Jerome and Penelope to a local supermarket. They stock up on necessary items like toilet paper, shampoo, body wash, cleaning chemicals, mouse traps, dish soap, paper plates, and laundry detergent. Whatever money is left, Jerome and Penelope spend it on groceries; it's mostly junk food, because the healthy stuff is way too expensive for their budget. 

All of them return around 5:00pm and Jerome assists Penelope with her items first. Afterwards, the redhead hoists all of the bags in his arms and carries them over to the trailer. He struggles to grip the door handle but somehow manages to squeeze it. He turns it and nudges the door open with his elbow. Jerome stepped inside and noticed Lila was home.... 

No.

Fucking.

Way.

Jerome dropped everything he was carrying.

Lila Valeska is on her knees and appears to be bending over slightly.

Jeremiah Valeska is standing in front of Lila with his hands at his sides.

Seeing Jeremiah's back and only some of Lila's body sickens Jerome. 

From this angle it appears as though Lila is giving her adolescent son a blowjob. 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Jerome lunged forward and grabbed his brother by his arm. He pulled Jeremiah away and stood between him and Lila, acting as a sort of barrier. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH!" Adrenaline, panic, fear, wrath, concern, the sight triggered Jerome. He doesn't know what he's doing, the redhead is acting purely on impulse. In his panicked state, he doesn't register the thread and needle in Lila's hands.

"Jerome?!" Jeremiah almost fell over when he was pulled backwards.

"The fuck is your problem?!" Lila glared at Jerome.

Jerome noticed a nearly empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

Lila followed Jerome's gaze, "Oh don't you fucking dare-"

Jerome grabbed the brown glass bottle and he hit his mother over the head with it. 

The beer bottle shattered on impact.

Lila screamed in pain and she grabbed her head with both hands.

Jerome turned around and took hold of Jeremiah's hand. He got out of the trailer as quickly as possible, dragging his confused sibling right along with him.

"J-Jay why'd you do that? What's wrong with you?!" Jeremiah tried to keep up with his twin's erratic pace. 

Jerome doesn't answer any of the questions. He lead his brother behind the line of trailers and kept walking. The grass eventually grows thicker and taller, soon enough they're in a lush green field. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jeremiah can see the trailers growing smaller. "STOP!" He jerked his hand away.

Jerome stopped. 

"What's going on?" Jeremiah's voice is firm and demanding.

Jerome shrugged.

"LOOK AT ME!"

The angry shout makes Jerome flinch. He turned around to face his twin. "I thought... I thought she was hurting you."

"Hurting me?" Jeremiah scoffs, "She was hemming my shirt! It's too long, see?" He pointed to the unfinished stitching at the bottom of his shirt.

".....Oh." Jerome stares at the shirt with a puzzled expression. 

"Jay...why did you think that? Why did you attack mother?" Jeremiah stepped closer.

"I...I can't say." Jerome slipped his arms his brother's lower back and hugged him. He pressed his face against the side of Jeremiahs neck and let out a shaky breath. "Just don't....don't let her touch you. I'll fucking learn how to hem and shit, but don't ever let her put her hands on you."

"Now you're scaring me." Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his sibling's neck. 

"I'm sorry." As soon as the apology left his lips, Jerome broke down in tears. 

Jeremiah can feel the hot tears staining his neck. He was so confused by Jerome's behavior. For the past year he acted nervous, always looking over his shoulder and being cautious about what he said. Something happened to his precious brother and it hurt Jeremiah that he couldn't help Jerome. Things were going to get worse... Lila wasn't going to let Jerome get away with this. "Shh, it's okay Jay..." He stroked his fingers through Jerome's red hair. "Everything will be okay. I'm yours and you're mine, remember? Forever, and ever." Jeremiah kissed the side of Jerome's head.

"Forever...and ever." Jerome repeated the words, "You're my world Miah...."

"And you're mine." Jeremiah can sense his brother calming down. "Now, what are we going to do when we get back? Mother is going to be..... upset."

"I don't know, don't worry though, I can take whatever that bitch has to throw at me." Jerome lifted his head and kissed Jeremiah on the cheekbone.

"I believe that." Jeremiah smiled.

Jerome hesitated...then he pressed his lips against Jeremiah's own.

This gesture wasn't normally acceptable but given the circumstances, and they were quite a distance away from prying eyes, Jeremiah allows it.

Jerome playfully bites down on Jeremiah's bottom lip.

Jeremiah squeaked in surprise and he stepped back, a hand covering his mouth. He stared at his brother in shock.

That cat-like grin danced across Jerome's face and the fire in his eyes was back. Not only did he look happy, but he looked alive....and dangerous.

Jerome Valeska was back. 

When the siblings returned an hour later, Lila was standing outside the trailer waiting for them. "YOU!" She lunged at Jerome with a raised fist.

In one fluid motion, Jerome pushed Jeremiah back and whipped out his slingshot. He pulled back on the strap and had a medium size rock ready. 

Lila came to a halt and she stood motionless, eyes narrowing on her son. "You wouldn't...."

"Wanna bet?" Jerome kept his aim on his mother's face. "This is close range bitch, you can lose an eye."

"Oh yeah? Then I'll have Owen kick you out of Haly's Circus. You'll be starving on the streets while Jeremiah stays here with us." Lila's voice is cold and mean. 

"Hmm, if that does happen....then I wont be the only Valeska getting kicked out of the circus." Jerome said with a smirk.

Lila's expression falters and she appears genuinely.....afraid. "You're a fucking liar, everyone knows it."

"Maybe but ya know how serious Owen takes these things. He'll ask around, he'll investigate, and people like to gossip... I'm sure there's a few who don't really care for you or your secret _boyfriend_." Jerome accentuated the word and it got the desired effect.

Lila lowered her fist and she rolled her eyes, the anger seemingly deflating. "Fucking bastard, I should've drowned you in the tub years ago."

"Aww, wuv you too mother dear~" Jerome purred.

Lila raised her middle finger and walked away, cursing Jerome's name. 

".....What just happened?" Jeremiah looked from his mother to his twin. 

"Nothing." Jerome waited for Lila to disappear behind the big tent before lowering his slingshot. "Just lookin' out for us."

Jeremiah believes his sibling. He still doesn't know the personal details....but he trusts Jerome. "Thank you."

"Naa don't mention it." Jerome tucked the slingshot into his back pocket. "I'm hungry, let's go bug Cicero for some food."

"Okay, no sweets though." 

"Aww yer no fun."

"And you're hyperactive, you don't need any sugar."

The two argue the entire way to Cicero's trailer and unfortunately for Jerome, Cicero provides celery sticks with cream cheese and cherry tomatoes.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you...for protecting me, for being my knight in shining armor." Jeremiah pushed the wet cloth away from his face and stood up from the bathroom floor. 

"Yer such a nerd. A sappy, lovey-dovey nerd. Don't romanticize the past, can't polish a turd and hope it's gonna be pretty." Jerome also stood and he tossed the soiled washcloth into the corner. 

"No, I suppose there isn't anything romantic about our past but there are a few good memories..." Jeremiah cupped his brother's face, "Wouldn't you agree?" 

Jerome stared into his brother's eyes, yeah, there was a few good things he can recollect. "Meh, if you say so."

Jeremiah smiled and he leaned in for a kiss.

"YUCK!" Jerome gagged and pulled away, "Get yourself a goddamn breath mint!"

"But I thought you loved me!" Jeremiah cried dramatically.

"No, not _that_ much!" Jerome ran out of the bathroom with his brother in close pursuit.

Jeremiah tackled his twin.

Jerome grunted from the tackle and he crashed onto the mattress. He grabbed Jeremiah's arms and tried to pry them off. "Don't you fucking kiss me or I swear to God-"

A pale hand gripped Jerome's chin and turned it before ruby red lips captured the other in a kiss.

"MIAH!" Jerome pulled away, his face pinched in disgust from the puke flavored kiss.

"Mmm, yes?" Jeremiah nipped at his brother's bottom lip, following up with more kisses against his cheekbone and jaw.

"Go brush your fucking teeth."

"I love you too." 

 

_**What we did is cry when I reconciled, yeah** _

_**It's like the kinda lights they tortured down by the dark** _

_**I couldn't dare to say that I waited for you, babe** _

_**Now I'm no use** _

_**Now I'm no use to you anymore** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rowenaaine, I had to steal that one minor line because it was my favorite xD actually maybe it was 2 lines, now that I think about it.
> 
> And Castello if you're reading, love, love, love your stories and artwork. 
> 
> I tried to make this chapter reflect that one scene where Jerome is talking to his 'Unc' at the restaurant. He mentioned the story about uncle Zach shoving his hand into a boiling pot of chicken stock. Soooo I took that and twisted it into a demented story of my own~


	8. Carousel

Excitement and anticipation permeated the air. Tonight's show looked promising, considering they sold out on tickets. There was word of a new act, one that promised to stun the audience and win them over. New performances always drew the crowds in by the hundreds and tonight, Haly's Circus has a full house. Some people didn't have seats but they were completely find standing up. When the clock struck 7:00pm, a bugle horn sounded and it echoed throughout the big red tent, playing that oh-so-familiar military tune for morning roll call. 

Voices are shushed and children are forced to take their seats.

The lights dimmed out with the exception of a single spotlight. 

Owen, the ringleader of Haly's Circus, wheels himself in on a unicycle; the spotlight follows his every move. Dressed in a red tailcoat, cream colored pants, a matching black top hat and high boots, the ringleader glides effortlessly across the stage. He comes to a halt in the center and carefully turns to face the audience; being the heavyset guy he is, Owen's balance is flawless. He raised a megaphone to his face and spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentleman! How are all of my favorite Gothamites tonight?"

An explosion of applause and cheering erupts from the plastic bleachers. 

Grinning, Owen waves to the audience and bows his head a little. "Wonderful! Now, before we commence the show...." Owen cocked his head to the side and the spotlight shifted to an indigo hue, adding to the mystery of the ringleader's next choice of words. "Who here believes in magic?"

The children applaud the loudest and their shrill voices carry over their parents shushing demands. 

Owen smiles knowingly, "Magic is not a practice. It is a living, breathing web of energy that, with our permission, can encase our every action _BUT_....The real secret of magic lies in the performance." He began cycling backwards while the spotlight faded, leaving the stage shrouded in darkness. 

All eyes are on the dark stage.

Performers silently shuffle out onto the stage and set up the proper equipment. 

Dramatic, eerie music floats through the tent. 

The sound of footsteps clicked and clacked across the stage, the music faded away as he neared the audience. 

Two spotlights turn on.

Standing center stage, posed dramatically, is a young man dressed in a black tuxedo, white dress shirt, black top hat, white gloves, and a red rose is pinned on the left side of his suit jacket. He has his back to the peering eyes.

Minutes pass.... He holds perfectly still.

Then, he suddenly turns to face the audience and grins widely. With fiery red hair poking out underneath the hat and sandy brown freckles dancing across his face, he appears to be a teenager. "HELLO GOTHAM~" He twirled around in a full circle and extended his arms out on either side, "Let there be light!"

Every single light turns on, illuminating the stage and revealing a single box positioned at center stage. The box stand 7ft tall and 3ft in width, painted in a maroon color with an intricate gold design on each panel. 

The redhead dipped his head and did an elegant bow. He lifted his gaze and tipped his top hat, offering up a confident smirk.

Naturally the younger audience went crazy for the guy, especially the teenage girls.

"I will need....ONE volunteer." He put a gloved hand against his chin, searching the audience with interest.

"ME, PICK ME!" The girls yelled.

The redhead pointed to a brunette with glasses. "You! Won't you assist me with my performance?"

"Yes!" The girl hopped up out of her seat; she had two pigtails, porcelain white skin, and she was wearing a summer dress with a green plaid pattern. Eager steps carry her up onto the stage and she approached the redhead. "Hi! I'm Abigail."

"Abigail, a pleasure." He took her left hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. 

Abigail squealed in delight, "Aww you're such a gentleman! What's your name?"

"Prince Charming." The redhead winked and let go of Abigail's hand. "Please follow me." He turned and walked towards the box and turned around to address the crowd. "This box is magic! How so? Yes, that's a fair question...it can teleport me ANYWHERE, so long as I have the destination in my head." He tapped an index finger against the side of his head. 

Abigail followed and she eyed the box curiously.... It looked normal enough.

"Miss Abigail will you open the box and inspect it?" 

"Sure." Abigail nodded and she reached out, fingers curling around a gold paint doorknob. She opened it open and looked around; it was empty inside the small space. She stepped out of the way to let the crowd view the inside. 

The crowd murmured among themselves. 

"Be a doll and step inside won't you?"

Abigail's heart fluttered when the redhead flashed her a big smile; oh she was smitten alright. "Okay." She stepped inside the box and turned to face the audience. "Now what?"

"Is this not an ordinary box?" 

"Mmm yes, seems like it." Abigail knocked on the side panels and she stomped down on the floor; sturdy, nothing looked out of place.

"You heard it folks! No treachery afoot!" He held out his hand to Abigail.

The girl took the gloved hand and stepped out of the box, "This thing can _really_ transport you?"

"Why yes, once I say the magic words." He leaned over and planted a kiss against the girl's cheek, causing her to blush furiously. "One more request?"

Abigail giggled and eagerly nodded.

"When I step inside the box, count to three and open it."

"Okay~" 

The redhead faced the crowd, "Who's ready for a show!?"

"Hurrah! Let's see the magic!" 

"WHOO that's my girl Abigail!" 

"MAGIC" 

"MAGIC"

"MAGIC"

The cheering had the redhead grinning and he raised his gloved hands, "Yes, yes, of course!" He whirled around to face the box and put his hands behind his back, interlocking fingers together. " **Pluma quasi lux cervicem sicut tabula!** " After shouting the words the performer stepped inside the box. He turned, looked out to the crowd, and raised his right hand to give a little wave. "If you'll be so kind Abigail..."

"On it." Abigail closed the door with a soft click. She began counting down from three in her head.

_Three...._

The lights shut off one by one but for a single light illuminating the box on stage.

_Two...._

The crowd fell silent.

_One..._

Abigail grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Empty. 

Curious, the audience glanced around and they whispered among each other. 

Wasn't this a transportation trick?

Abigail circled around the box one time in search of the performer. 

"WHOOOOO! ENCORE! ENCORE!" 

Everybody looked over their shoulders towards the highest set of bleachers. 

Clapping and cheering, it's the same redhead as before.

Without warning the people began standing up and clapping their hands. 

They were absolutely enthralled by the performance. 

The redhead stood up and he removed his hat, bending over at the waist in a graceful bow. "Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind~" He replaced the hat atop his head and descended the bleachers. Once on the ground, he made his way back to the stage.

Abigail ran up to the redhead and she attacked him with a hug. 

"Ah, hah! Let's hear it for my lovely assistant Abigail!" He gave the brunette an awkward one-arm hug before whirling her around to face the audience, "Take a bow darling."

Abigail bowed, smiling and flustered from all the attention. Her friends and family chant her name.

"You may be seated." The redhead slipped away from Abigail's grip and moved to the center of the stage. "Now that I've got your attention, who would like to see TWO transportation boxes?"

The crowd went wild with excitement. 

As if on cue, the stage crew wheeled in a second box, one that was identical to the first. They position the box on the opposite end of the stage before exiting. 

The redhead walked across the stage and approached one of the maroon and gold boxes. Reaching into the folds of his suit jacket, a fist-sized red ball is retrieved. He raised it and showed the crowd before using his free hand to grip the doorknob. He twisted it and opened up the door to reveal it was empty inside. With the flick of his wrist, he released the ball.

The red ball bounced at a steady pace towards the box on the other end of the stage. 

Entering the box quickly, the teenager slammed the door shut behind him.

When the ball reached the other end of the stage, the second box opened up and out stepped the redhead. His hand shot out to catch the red ball in one perfect strike. Before he could take another bow, the crowd was already in an uproar. 

"WHOO! AGAIN! AGAIN!" The voices screamed.

An amused smile curled his lips and he nodded, happy to indulge the audience and their curiosity. He tossed the ball and stepped back inside the box, closing the door afterwards.

The door to the other box opened and out stepped the redhead, just in time to catch the ball. He repeated the same action again, and again, and again, moving faster each time.

On the fourth round, the door didn't open and the red ball bounced off stage.

The crowd fell silent again, all eyes were on the left side of the stage where the redhead _should_ have appeared. 

The door slowly opened-

Out came the redhead but this time he's on a unicycle and appears to be juggling three gray fuzzballs.  A lighthearted circus tune played overhead while the redhead circled around the stage, and quite suddenly, he began tossing the balls of fur out to the audience.

Two children catch the balls and giggle, while a middle-aged woman jumped slightly when one of them landed on her lap. "What on earth...." She poked the object with a red painted fingernail. 

The ball of fur came undone and a tail, ears, whiskers, and black beady eyes revealed itself. 

It was a chinchilla.

"AHHHHH!!!" The woman screamed, having viewed the creature as a giant rat. 

The chinchilla's ears flattened and it quickly scampered off her lap and fled underneath the bleachers.

The children are not afraid and they giggle when the chinchilla's squirmed in their grip. With the urging from their parents, they are forced to set the animals down on the ground.

Some of the audience members laugh at the woman's response, the other kids try to dive underneath the bleachers to chase the critter down.

From the stage, a silver whistle is blown. 

The three chinchillas automatically race back up to the stage.

The redhead remained still, while perched on his unicycle. He smiled as the furry creatures neared him and jumped onto his pants. Using their tiny claws, the three chinchillas climb up the teenager and two of them sit on his right shoulder, the 3rd took it's seat on his left shoulder.

Owen began wheeling out on his unicycle an he joined the redhead by his side. "Ladies and gentleman I hope you enjoyed the warm-up! We've got a long evening ahead of us and multiple acts for your enjoyment!"

The vast sea of spectators clapped and cheered in approval.

Owen and the redhead bow their heads respectfully. 

The lights dim out and the stage is dark once again.

Owen and the redhead exit the stage while the stage crew removes the magic boxes. The other performers ready themselves and walk out on stage, this time the act would include Molly the Magnificent and a team of acrobats. 

Once outside the tent, Owen scowled at Jerome and he slapped a hand behind the teen's head. "Dumb ass you didn't run that chinchilla bit by me."

Jerome grinned, unfazed by the gesture. "It was last minute, besides, everybody loved it."

Owen snorted, "Yeah I guess. Now go put them back in their cage and check on Angel, make sure she's fed before her performance." With that, the ringleader sauntered off; probably in search of a drink before going back on stage.

"Did you _have_ to kiss her?"

Jerome turned around to face his twin.

Jeremiah had his arms crossed and he was wearing a porcelain mask; it had painted red lips and blue triangles above and below the eyes. He wore this to prevent anyone from recognizing his identity and therefore preserving the illusion of their transportation trick. Nobody outside of Haly's circus knew of the Valeska twins, or so they thought. 

"Hehe, no but the crowd ate it up~" Jerome reached up and plucked one of the chinchillas from his shoulder, "Why do you ask? Ya jealous or somethin'?" 

"Hardly." Jeremiah shook his head, what was there to be jealous of? That Abigail girl was too lanky and her face was the least feminine feature. 

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Jerome bumped his hips against his brother's side, "C'mon, let's go check on the animals." The redhead scratched behind the chinchilla's ears and made his way to a separate tent. 

Annoyed, Jeremiah cursed at his brother under his breath. He begrudgingly followed Jerome into a dark green tent; it was made of thermal fabric, meaning it could keep the animals cool during the day and warm in the evenings. 

Jerome walked up to a cage and unlatched it. "Okay Momo, in you go." 

The chinchilla in Jerome's arms hopped into the cage and it began rolling around happily in the soft wooden shavings.

"Cher, Sonny, you too." Jerome lowered himself until his shoulders were level with the cage.

The two chinchillas scuttled into the cage to join their daughter. 

Jerome locked the cage however, he paused when he felt arms slide around his waist.

Jeremiah hugged his brother from behind and he nuzzled his face against Jerome's back. "Mine....all mine," he whispered.

Jerome rested his gloved hands over Jeremiah's own, smiling as a result. The words were possessive in nature but Jerome didn't view them as such. To him, they came from the heart and it meant his sibling loved him - cherished him - so much. "Yours Miah, all yours~" 

Somebody coughed.

The twins freeze and Jeremiah hastily stepped away from his brother, turning around to see who it was.

It's an older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

She's rich.

Filthy, stinking rich, judging by the expensive fur coat and pearls around her neck.

Jerome couldn't tell if the diamonds on her earrings are real or knockoffs....probably the latter. He noticed the infant in her arms and there's a man standing behind her in a charcoal gray suit and tie. As for why two wealthy people would be wondering into the animal tent was beyond him. "Uh, hi....can we help you with something?"

"Oh! My apologies for the rude intrusion. I simply wanted to congratulate you on your performance tonight. Both of you did such an excellent job, I'm happy I took some time off to attend the show. I know it's been a few years since your offer but I did promise a visit to Haly's Circus."

Jeremiah and Jerome look at each other. 

Wait....did the woman know them?

Jerome studied the woman's face, she seemed familiar. Emerald eyes travel down to the infant in her arms, a boy dressed in brown trousers, blue suspenders, a white polo shirt, and a matching blue bow tie. 

Blue.

Those eyes.

Realization dawned on Jerome's face, "You're the lady we saw on the streets! We were....ten years old, I think, sheesh that was a long time ago!"

Jeremiah removed the mask, there was no need to conceal his identity because the woman obviously recalled the twins. In his mind, Jeremiah reviewed the names and information on the items he found in the wallet he stole all those years ago. Her husband was Thomas Wayne and there was a family photo tucked inside with the remaining names; Martha, his wife, and Bruce, evidently their son. 

Martha laughed softly, "Yes, indeed it was."

Jerome glanced past Martha, "Is it just me or did your husband age thirty years?"

The man's eyes narrowed on Jerome, "Quite the joker isn't he?"

Jerome picked up on the British accent and casually shrugged his shoulders, "I try."

Martha giggled at the exchange and she shook her head. "No, no, this isn't my husband - he couldn't step away from work. This is Alfred, a friend of the family."

"There's no need to be humble ma'am." Alfred extended his right hand, "Alfred Pennyworth, butler for the Wayne family."

"A BUTT-ler?" Jerome took the hand and shook it.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Yes although you shouldn't accentuate it like that. By the way, interesting choice of words you chose back there. My Latin is rusty but... Light as a feather, stiff as a board, isn't that an American game?"

"Haha, you caught that huh? Leave it to me to pick a stupid phrase when another Latin speaker is in the crowd." Jerome laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I think it's some kinda game. First thing that popped up in my head when I was on stage."

Alfred nodded, "Your dialect and pronunciation was exemplary." He stepped over to Jeremiah and held out his right hand.

Jeremiah stared unblinkingly at Alfred's hand.

"Don't mind him, Jeremiah's not a touchy-feely kinda guy." Jerome said. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir." Jeremiah said.

"I suppose touching a stranger isn't very appealing." Alfred lowered his hand, deciding not to comment on the intimate hug they walked in on.

Jerome stared at the infant in Martha's arms, "He's so big! How old is he now?"

"Bruce is three and a half years old." Martha said and she reached up to brush curls away from his eyes. "Bruce my darling, do you remember Jerome?"

The infant boy stared down at the redhead, smiling timidly. 

"Awww he's adorable." Jerome smiled back.

Bruce held out his arms to Jerome.

"Oh my." Martha chuckled, "No darling. I'm sure Jerome and Jeremiah are busy."

"I don't mind." Jerome stepped closer and raised his hands, "We're done for tonight anyway, may I hold him?"

Alfred's expression was dubious as he watched Jerome.

"Yes, you may." Martha wasn't at all hesitant to hold Bruce out to the teenager.

Jerome gently gripped Bruce's sides and he pulled him close, cradling the infant against his chest. "Hiya! Remember yer ol' buddy Jerome? You were bald the last time I saw ya hehe."

Bruce babbled away happily, using disconnected syllables while his small hands roamed through Jerome's red hair.

"Ah, no sweetie don't pull-" Martha said.

Jerome laughed, "Hah, it's fine." He can feel Bruce yanking away on his hair but the pain is hardly noticeable. Jerome admired the curly mop of raven curls and those blue eyes... They were breathtakingly beautiful, did they turn a deeper shade of blue? Was that even possible?

"Jome, hiiiiiii- Jay, Jay, Jay." Bruce cooed and he shoved his hand against Jerome's mouth.

"AWM NOM NOM NOM!" Jerome pretended to eat Bruce's hand, "OH SO GOOD!" He captured those fingers between his lips.

Bruce was ecstatic, he giggled loudly and pulled his hand away. 

"Bruce is usually shy..." Martha commented with a fond smile. "I'm surprised how fast he warmed up to you Jerome."

"My brother has a knack for connecting with animals and children." Jeremiah commented, "They seem to like him."

"Don't get any ideas Martha, I'm not looking to retire soon." Alfred teased.

Martha laughed softy, "Of course not Alfred, wouldn't dream of it." She reached out for Bruce, "Okay darling I think it's time we get going. Your father will be home within the hour, say goodbye to Jerome."

Bruce seemed to understand they were going to leave. The infant placed both hands on Jerome's face and he leaned forward, placing a big, sloppy kiss against the teenager's nose. "Buh buh."

Jerome grinned happily, "Bye bye Brucie." 

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, never in his life did he see Bruce kiss anyone besides his mother and father. It would appear the boy really took a liking to Jerome....strange.

Martha smiled apologetically before removing her son from Jerome's grasp. She shifted Bruce to her left arm and held him close, "I'm sorry! He's never this affectionate with people he hardly knows."

Jerome reached up and wiped saliva from his nose, chuckling all the while. "Heh, it's all good. Are we gonna see you at any future shows?"

Martha nodded, "Oh yes, of course. Bruce here loves animals and once he's older, I'll consider letting him participate in the elphant rides."

"It's a date~" Jerome teased.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Ahem. Martha we should be on our way. Would you like me to carry Bruce?"

Martha giggled and shook her head, "I'm fine Alfred. Farewell Jerome and Jeremiah."

Jeremiah acknowledged the goodbye with a single nod.

Jerome wiggled his fingers and waved, "Seeya later toots."

Oh the boy was insufferable, Alfred held his tongue. He held the tent flap open and motioned for Martha to step out first. When she did, Alfred shot Jerome a disapproving look, then he exited the tent himself.

"Seems like you've got another doting fan." Jeremiah said, but for the exception of the butler.

"Miah don't tell me yer jealous of a baby giving me a kiss?" Jerome stepped in front of his brother.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "Infant, not a baby. A baby is between zero and three years old." 

"Pfft." This time Jerome rolled his eyes. He raised his hands and placed them on Jeremiah's hips. "C'mere then and give me a little lovin~" 

Jeremiah stared into his brother's eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jerome's own. 

"Mmm~" Jerome purred against the kiss and he slipped his tongue inside the other male's mouth. 

Jeremiah was undeniably attracted to his twin, and jealously tended to rear it's ugly head whenever Jerome paid attention to someone else. There was chemistry between the two and perhaps it had a lot to do with the fact they were brothers; their obsession with each another was taboo. It was wrong, maybe that's why it felt right. Jeremiah's heart rate increased when he tasted Jerome's tongue against his own. He dropped the mask on the ground and wrapped both arms around Jerome's neck, pulling him even closer.

Jerome shifted his hands to Jeremiah's rear and he groped him. 

The action made Jeremiah gasp. 

"JEROME!" Owen shouted from somewhere outside.

The Valeska twins freeze.

Jerome turned his head and listened.... No footsteps, but Owen was looking for him. "Fuck, I was supposed to check on Angel."

Jeremiah can feel his brother's arousal pressing against his own. "Oh, you better go do it before Owen gets angry."

"Yeah....fucking lazy bastard anyway." Jerome looked back to his twin and he stole a quick peck against his lips, "Think ya can wait for me in the trailer?" Jerome moved his right hand to Jeremiah's crotch and he squeezed the bulge through his pants.

Jeremiah squirmed and nodded, "Y-yes..."

"Good, cuz I wanna take care of you." Jerome let go and gently palmed his brother's groin, "Don't touch yourself till I get there, okay?"

"Yes! Okay Jay!" Jeremiah trembled from the touch. 

Jerome smirked and he finally stepped away from his brother. He leaned down and picked up the mask.

Jeremiah reached down to adjust his erection so it was less noticeable. He took the mask from Jerome's hand and put it on. Without saying another word, Jeremiah is the first to leave the tent.

"Jerome where the fuck are you?!" Owen's irritated voice grew closer.

Owen....ugh, that was a boner killer right there. Nonetheless, Jerome adjusted his semi-hard erection and zipped up his pants afterward. He left the tent and decided to go check on Angel first, the predators are kept separate from the herbivores. He thought about Bruce and his family.... They seemed like nice people and they didn't act like rich snobs. He really hoped he would see them soon, well, he mostly wanted to see Bruce. Those blue orbs put a spell over him and he wanted nothing more then to get lost in them. It wasn't a sexual attraction, nothing like the feelings he had for Jeremiah. This was fascination and genuine curiosity. For some odd reason, Jerome was drawn to Bruce as though their paths were meant to cross. Cicero explained that fate and destiny can manifest itself into a physical, and sometimes emotional, sensation. Yeah, that's what it was. Jerome had the distinct feeling he would see Bruce again but as for when, he didn't know. 

 

 _**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,** _  
_**Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,** _  
_**Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,** _  
_**Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel** _

_**And it’s all fun and games,** _  
_**'Til somebody falls in love,** _  
_**But you've already bought a ticket,** _  
_**And there’s no turning back now** _

_**This horse is too slow,** _  
_**We’re always this close,** _  
_**Almost, almost, we’re a freakshow** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write about another encounter with the Wayne family and the Valeska twins. Hah, Alfred doesn't like Jerome and he has no idea what to think of Jeremiah.
> 
> Lyrics at the end are to the song 'Carousel by Melanie Martinez', I've actually seen quite a bit of Gotham fan-made movies using Melanie's music xD
> 
> ALSO the magic box scene (aka transportation trick), was taken from the movie 'The Prestige' in which twin siblings were also utilized to enchant the audience.


	9. Just Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I accidently posted this chapter without finishing it x_x My apologies!!! I was trying to do some edits and yeah, clicked the wrong button. Any who, I had this idea in mind for a while now - Comer con gusto~

"Come one, come all! Step right up folks and take a chance with lady luck!" The ginger teen is dawning some of his best attire, well, he actually borrowed the clothing from his sibling. Atop his head sits a black bowler hat with a single playing card tucked against the band; the Joker, his favorite. Paired with the look is a red suit jacket with a black button-up dress shirt underneath. He wanted to opt for jeans but upon his brother's urging, he went with ivory cream slacks and knee-high boots. There are no formal uniforms for Halys's Circus, so when it was time to switch up and run the carnival games, people dressed up fancy. 

Behind the redhead is wooden stand that's painted in bold, eye-catching colors. The top of the stand is lined with rows of various stuffed animals, ranging from small elephants to gigantic fluffy bears. This particular stand is a host for the milk bottle game, in which the player throws a baseball in an attempt to knock over glass milk bottles. There's three stacks of milk bottles, each arranged in a type of pyramid formation.

Jerome casually walks around in front of the stand while juggling multiple baseballs. 

As the other teenager attempted to lure in patrons, Jeremiah is seated off to the side and silently observing. Normally he stayed indoors; however, he wanted to make sure his overly energetic twin didn't ruin his clothing. He didn't want to admit his jealousy came into play and he was really there to monitor his brother. Like Jerome, Jeremiah is dressed in formal apparel with a blue suit jacket and identical black bowler hat. If not for the glasses on his face, it would be nearly impossible to distinguish who was who. 

"Oooh! Frankie check this one out."

Frankie glanced at her sister and then to the game she was pointing to. "Hmm...I dunno Les, these carnival games are a total scam."

"On the contrary!" Jerome pipped up, having silently crept up behind the two girls.

Leslie jumped and giggled, "You scared me!" 

Grinning, Jerome stopped juggling and he shifted all the baseballs into his left hand. He held out his right hand, "Names Arnie and who might you lovely ladies be?"

"I'm Leslie and this is my older sister, Frankie." Leslie took Jerome's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Arnie."

"Likewise toots." Jerome winked, completely ignoring the annoyed expression on Frankie's face. "Care to try out a game? You two look so athletic, I bet cha could win on the first try~"

"Yes! Come on Frankie let's try it." Leslie's eyes lit up with excitement. 

Jerome offered his arm.

"Fine..." Frankie grumbled.

Leslie clung to Jerome’s arm and the pair make their way over to the stand.

Jeremiah stood up from his seat, nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight before him.

Frankie doesn’t seem to notice the contempt written all over Jeremiah’s face, instead, her mouth gaped open in shock. “Oh my God are you guys twins?!”

Jeremiah doesn’t answer.

“Uh huh.” Jerome nodded and he carefully pried his arm away and moved over to his sibling. He leaned close and pressed a slobbery, wet kiss against his cheekbone. “Mwah! This is my baby brother, Bert.”

Oh good lord, the names Jerome picked out…. Jeremiah raised his hand and wiped the saliva off his face. “Don’t believe a thing he’s saying. Jer-Arnie is a pathological liar.”

“Am not!” Jerome huffed up defensively and crossed his arms. “I ALWAYS tell the truth.”

“No, you’re confusing yourself for me.” Jeremiah crossed his arms too.

“Pbbbt.” Jerome blew a raspberry at his brother. This was one of many scenes they rehearsed to help draw in potential customers; humor was a natural high and it always made people feel at ease– and certainly more inclined to play the game. A hand shot forward and plucked the glasses off Jeremiah’s face.

“Hey!” Jeremiah glowered at his twin.

Jerome slipped the glasses on and resumed his juggling. “Now I’M the one who always tells the truth, eh Bertie ol’ pal?”

Leslie burst into a fit of giggles while Frankie appeared somewhat amused by the comical interaction. Frankie cleared her throat, “Alright funny guys, how much?”

Jerome turned on his heels to face Frankie; he didn’t miss a beat with his juggling performance. “$5.00 for 3 baseballs.”

Jeremiah squinted a little, without his glasses everything in his sight dwindled down to blurry shapes. Their preplanned skit was a success.

“Alright, here’s $10.00, I’ll go first.” Frankie held out the money to Jerome.

Taking the bill and tucking it in his back pocket, Jerome’s impish grin never left his face. The juggling stopped and he handed the baseballs over to the elder sister.

Stepping back and taking aim, Frankie chucked the baseball at the first stack of bottles; she managed to knock the top bottle over. “Hmph.” She cranked her right arm back again and threw the second baseball. It successfully knocked three more bottles over, however, the remainder of the bottles at the base were still standing.

“Yay Frankie! Just knock those last ones down, you got this.” Leslie urged.

Jerome joined in on the cheering, “GO FRANKS YA GOT THIS!”

Frankie rolled her eyes, her mouth twitched into a smile. She threw the last baseball and knocked over only one milk bottle. “Damnit.”

“Aww it’s okay.” Leslie patted her sister’s shoulder.

“You wanna use your sister’s turn and try again?” Jerome offered.

“No, Leslie can go.” Frankie appeared somewhat disappointed.

Jeremiah stacked the milk bottles back up and Jerome collected the baseballs from the ground. He approached the younger sister and held out them out to her, only to lean in and whisper something against her ear. “Try the center stack, aim for the bottom left~”

Jeremiah felt a vein twitch underneath his eye. He viewed all close interactions between Jerome and other people with abhorrence. Without really thinking about it, he stood by his brother’s side, a little too closely.

Jerome glanced up when he felt his arm brush against Jeremiah’s side. A knowing smile crossed his lips. He removed the glasses and gently slid them back on his brother’s face.

Jeremiah doesn’t move or say anything, he’s watching the two girls, mostly suspicious of the younger girl and her intentions with Jerome.

Frankie was curious as to what the redhead whispered to her sister but she didn’t ask about it. What she did notice was the peculiar way the twin in the blue suit jacket was staring at Leslie; it made her uncomfortable. “Hurry it up Les.”

Leslie glanced from her sister and then back to Jerome. “I’m a terrible aim…here goes nothing.” She threw an underhanded toss towards the center stack of milk bottles; the baseball glided right over it. “See?” Leslie blushed in embarrassment and tried to laugh it off.

“Yer doin’ fine toots. Here, lemme show ya how.” Jerome took one of the baseballs from Leslie and he demonstrated how to throw it, much like a pitcher at a baseball game. “Ya just step into your throw, makes it stronger.”

“Oooh okay!” Leslie copied Jerome’s movements and she threw the baseball; this time it went to the left and barely missed. “Aww.”

Jerome placed the last baseball in Leslie’s hand, “I believe in ya.” He winked at her and tipped his hat.

The gesture had Leslie swooning over Jerome’s charismatic demeanor. “Okay, one more try.” She looked back to the stack of milk bottles and winded her right arm back. She flung the baseball towards the bottom left.

The baseball connected with the base of the formation and every, single, milk bottle toppled over. 

“I DID IT OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT?!” Leslie shouted with glee, she was hopping up and down.

“Huh….” Frankie didn’t know what to say.

Leslie suddenly hugged Jerome. “Thank you for showing me how to throw! I never win anything, Frankie is way better at games.”

“Hehe.” Jerome chuckled and he lightly petted Leslie on the top of her head. “Yer welcome. What will it be? A unicorn? An elephant? A tiger?”

Jeremiah and Frankie are not happy about the embrace, yet each sibling keeps their harbored resentment to themselves.

“Mmm…..” Leslie let go and she looked up at the arrangement of stuffed animals. “Can I have the panda?”

“Excellent choice mademoiselle.” Jerome had to grab a footstool and position it beneath the overstuffed bear. He reached up and hoisted the enormous stuffed animal from it’s plastic hook. He held it out to Leslie who gratefully hugged the panda against her chest; the toy was almost as big as she was.

“Come on let’s go try out another game.” Frankie urged; she was adamant about winning something for herself.

“Bye bye Arnie~” Leslie smiled and she lingered a bit longer, until her older sister grabbed her arm and guided her to the next stand where a basketball hoop was located.

“Bye bye.” Jerome wiggled his fingers.

“Hmph.”

Jerome twirled around and reached up to pinch his unhappy brother’s cheekbones. “Aww wuts the matter Miah?”

“Nothing.” Jeremiah pushed the other male’s hands away.

“Aww come on, tell meeeee~” Jerome poked and prodded his brother against his stomach.

“EEEK! I remember this game!” A girl squealed.

Jerome and Jeremiah look up to see a young woman with blonde curls run up to the stand.

“This is it! This is the game I was telling you about!”

Jerome whistled in stunned acknowledgement; the woman was curvaceous and the skimpy tight dress accentuated her busty chest. She looked young, definitely older then high school, a college student maybe?

Jeremiah elbowed his brother against his side.

“What?” Jerome looked at his brother with one raised eyebrow. “She’s hot.”

“Aww you’re such a doll.” The woman said and she waved her two friends over.

A man approached with his arm draped over another attractive woman who was wearing something equally revealing like her friend. The man is dressed in blue denim jeans, a long sleeved brown plaid shirt, and matching black boots to go with his leather jacket. The jacket is unzipped to reveal a tan V-neck shirt underneath; the baggy clothing did little justice to showcase his fit physique. He has short, dark brown hair that was curly in some areas; most of it was loose waves as though he didn’t style it in any particular way. There’s a bit of facial hair lining his jaw and upper lip. “Calm down Amber, it’s just a game.”

Amber giggled and shrugged, “Shut up. It reminds me of my childhood, I’m allowed to be excited aren’t I?”

Jerome can’t seem to tear his gaze away from Amber’s chest.

“Hey chief, those ain’t her eyes.” The man said.

Jerome blinked and he looked at the man.

“He’s just being a boy~” Amber cooed and she quickly went over to the guy and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Honey can you win me that big, pink elephant?”

Jeremiah slipped his hand underneath Jerome’s suit jacket and shirt, sharply pinching at the skin on his brother’s lower back.

Jerome jumped slightly, snapping out of his momentary daze. “Holy shit, you got TWO girlfriends? You might have to win em’ both something aye hotshot?”

The words seem to amuse the man and he casually shrugged his shoulders with a light smirk. “Tammy you wan’t something too?”

“No, I’m fine.” Tammy shook her head.

“Alright kid, line em’ up.” The man lowered his arms from both women and stepped forward.

“Comin’ right up!” Jerome gathered up the baseballs while Jeremiah went to go restack the milk bottles.

The man proceeded to crack his knuckles, one at a time. “What is it with you and elephants?”

Amber giggled and shrugged, “I like em’, they’re so cute.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The man shrugged. Brown hues glance to and from the young teenagers, “Y’all are twins huh?”

“Yup!” Jerome pipped up. He removed his hat and bowed at the waist, “Names Arnie, and that’s my brother Bert.”

“Pffttt!” The man laughed.

Jerome put his hat back on and watched the other male inquisitively. “What?”

“Ya mean that dumb kids show? Uh…what was it now, it had puppets….” He snapped his fingers, “Sesame Street! Y’all are NOT named after some stupid puppets. What’s your real names?”

Jerome and Jeremiah exchange glances.

“Mmm….ya got me.” Jerome chuckled, “My name is Norbert and that’s-“

“Oh, oh, lemme guess!” The man interrupted, “Your brother’s name is….Daggett? Now y’all are named after cartoon beavers?”

“…….” Jerome doesn’t say anything.

“Another one, tell me another one!” The man chided with a grin.

Something about the older man’s expression unsettled Jerome, but, he was never one to back down from a challenge. His lips curled into a smirk, “Will-“

“And Carlton Banks.” The man finished.

“Doug-“

“Skeeter.”

“Kat-“

“Casper.”

“Barbara-“

“Adam. Come on kid that’s Beetlejuice, who HASN’T seen that one?”

Jesus, how many fucking videos and cartoons did this guy watch? Was he even an adult or did he just look like one? Jerome draws a blank.

“Is that it?” The man pretended to pout. He raised his right hand and jabbed a finger against Jerome’s chest, “I know you can do better.”

“Jerome and Jeremiah.”

Jerome and the older man look over at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stared at the unknown man touching his brother; his own expression was unreadable.

“I don’t know that one.” The man said.

“That’s our real names. The boy you’re touching without consent is Jerome and I’m Jeremiah.” There’s a hint of venom in Jeremiah’s voice. It was at that point he determined that this was no friendly patron; there was something dark and ominous about his presence. How on earth Jerome didn’t notice it was beyond Jeremiah’s understanding.

“Consent huh? Lemme guess, Jerome here is the mouthy one and you’re the know-it-all braniac brother.” He laughed at the hilarity of it all, “Shit y’all are a sitcom waiting to happen. Alright, alright, let’s get this over and done with.” He held out his hand for the baseballs.

Jerome can detect the tension radiating off Jeremiah, this wasn’t jealousy, it was something else. “It’s $5.00, Sir.”

“Yeah, fine.” The man rolled his eyes and handed Jerome a $5.00 bill.

Jerome gripped the bill but when he pulled at it, the man suddenly leaned in.

Leering at the younger male, the man inquired “How much for just ONE baseball? That’s all it’s gonna take. I never miss.”

Jeremiah tensed up from where he stood. He could feel his heart rate picking up from the impending danger. He looked the guy up and down, taking note of an unusual shape against his hip and right pants leg. Guns, the man was armed.

“Hmm, one baseball.” Jerome shrugged and held up two fingers.

“$2.00 huh? Well, keep the change.” He let go of the bill and shoved two baseballs into Jerome’s hand. “Okay ladies, watch the master.”

The two women giggle and they stand nearby to watch.

Jerome flashed his award-winning smile and waved to the gorgeous girls. He was comfortable and seemingly relaxed, in spite of the unusual behavior displayed by the older male.

The man rolled his eyes, “Look all you want scout, but they’re mine.”

“Aww thanks baby.” Amber said, giving Jerome a flirtatious smile. 

“Uh huh.” Jerome said, having completely lost interest in the game.

Jeremiah’s anger bubbled in his chest. His dimwitted sibling was far too busy ogling a woman’s breasts to notice the present danger. 

“Easy Amber, you’re gonna give the poor kid a boner.” And with that, the older man chucked the baseball at the stack of milk bottles on the far right.

Jeremiah watched as the baseball hit the center of the milk bottles; all of them fell over except for three.

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!” The man is in disbelief. “Hey kid, give me the other two.”

Jerome’s attention snapped back to the man, “Huh?”

“Baseballs, now.” The man said impatiently.

“Oh, right. Here ya go.” Jerome handed the other two baseballs over.

A second baseball is thrown.

Only one milk bottle falls over.

“The fuck….” The man scratched the back of his head, the physics didn’t make sense. ALL of those milk bottles should’ve fallen over by now.

Jerome took enjoyment at the reaction.

“Hm.” The man readied himself and he took a few steps backwards. He winded his right arm back and jolted forward, stepping right into his throw as the baseball launched from his right hand.

The baseball connected with both milk bottles; only one of them fell over.

Confused and baffled by his failure to knock all the bottles over, the man stands there in silence.

“Wanna try again? I’m sure Amber has her pretty little heart set on that elephant~” Jerome teased.

 _Jay, don’t_ …. Jeremiah thought.

“You guys rigged it…” The man mumbled.

“Like hell we did!” Jerome snapped.

The man turned around and approached Jerome. He towered over him with an angry scowl on his face. “Don’t piss down my back and tell me it’s raining!”

Jerome stood his ground and he looked up at the older man with a frown. “Yer just mad cuz ya can’t throw worth shit!”

“Jay.” Jeremiah’s voice goes unheard over the shouting.

“Kiss my ass you little shit! You weighed the bottles down with something I FUCKING KNOW YOU DID!” By now, the man is hovering a fraction of an inch away from Jerome’s face.

“Fuck if I did! If yer gonna cry about it then get the HELL OUT OF MY FACE!” Jerome snarled.

In a matter of seconds, the man reached underneath his leather jacket and retrieved a gun. Without breaking eye contact with Jerome, he raised the gun and fired round, after round, at the milk bottles.

Jeremiah leapt out of the way and covered his ears.

The gun clicked once all of the cartridges were emptied.

Screams erupt from all around the circus. Panic and chaos spread across the grounds while people are dashing for cover.

Amber and her friend cackle like witches, apparently unfazed by the dangerous and reckless behavior.

Jerome backed away, mouth gaping in surprise. He quickly turned his attention to Jeremiah, “Miah are you okay?!”

“Y-yes.” Jeremiah’s ears were ringing from the close proximity of the gunshots.

Lowering the gun, the man looked over towards the milk bottles. Sure enough, he saw white sand all over the ground; that’s what was used to weigh the milk bottles down. “You lyin’ sonofabitch.”

Somebody cocked a gun.

The man’s head whipped around to see Jerome aiming a gun at him.

Jeremiah froze.

The women gasped.

“Wow there tough guy, you know how to use one of those?” The man cleverly masked his panic with a smile.

“Geez I dunno, do I just….pull this trigger right here?” Jerome shifted his index finger over the trigger.

“Hey, that’s enough kid. Look we’ll get out of your hair and leave.” The man raised his hand.

“Shoulda thought about that before ruining my second source of income.” Jerome applied pressure.

“Wait-“

Jerome pulled the trigger.

The older man flinched back.

A spurt of rainbow painted confetti blasted out of the barrel.

Jerome howled with laughter. “HAHAHA! Got cha!”

The man lowered his shaking hand and stared at the confetti pieces on his clothes and shoes.

Amber and her friend ran up to the guy and clung to both his arms. “Baby are you okay?”

After calming down from his fit of laughter, Jerome grinned and addressed the adults. “Now that was worth a couple of broken milk bottles.”

The man lifted his gaze to focus on Jerome. That mischievous grin struck a nerve.

Jeremiah walked up behind his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Put that away before the cops get here.”

All of a sudden the guy started laughing.

Jerome’s grin didn’t fade, in fact, he joined in on the laughter. “Hah, scared ya didn’t I?”

“Almost pissed myself, good one kid.” The man said in between each breathy laugh.

“Jay.” Jeremiah took his brother’s free hand and pulled him away. He can hear sirens approaching, they shouldn’t be anywhere near this area when the police officers arrive to investigate.

“Toodle loo!” Jerome was forced to leave. He tucked the fake gun inside the suit jacket and squeezed his brother’s hand. “I thought I had a bad temper, Christ he’s crazy.”

Jeremiah didn’t acknowledge the accurate observation. He wanted to seek solace inside their trailer and hold Jerome against his body, maybe then, he would feel his racing heartbeat and know how truly frightened he was.

The police didn’t stay for very long, they never do. They collected everyone’s statement about the incident but nobody could identify the shooter. Haly’s Circus had to end their show early and they decided it was best to pack up and hit the road early in the morning.  

Jerome insisted on cleaning up alone, he didn’t want Jeremiah to accidentally cut himself with glass. After a long hug and a few affectionate kisses, Jeremiah is reassured and he retires to the bedroom.

Leaving one day early was a loss of income on Haly’s Circus, oh, they were going to hear a lot of bitching and complaining from Owen tomorrow. Thankfully, nobody saw Jerome with the fake gun, or else they would’ve blamed him. He lied to everyone and said he and Jeremiah took a break from work. When they returned, somebody destroyed the game stand. Jeremiah backed up the story, so nobody questioned it.

It doesn’t take Jerome more than half an hour to pick up the glass, safely discard it, and disassemble the stand. He carried all the boards over to a truck and threw them inside, along with a few garbage bags full stuffed animals. Jerome walked around the circus grounds and helped out the other game vendors take down their stands. He checked on the animals last and made sure to feed Angel, the tiger; as long as her belly was full, she was a gentle predator. Jerome scratched behind the big cat’s ears while she munched down on a goat leg.

Taking note of the declining sunlight, Jerome turned and stepped out of the tent. He walked behind a line of trailers, making his way home to Jeremiah. That is, until he heard a familiar voice.

“Didn’t rat me out did you?”

Jerome turned around quickly.

It was the man from before, however, this time he’s alone.

Jerome scoffed and rolled his eyes, “No I didn’t.” It was one thing facing a loony crack-head with his sibling at his side, but being alone…. This wasn’t good.

“Good boy.” The man casually approached Jerome.

The redhead backed away until he bumped into the side of a horse trailer. Before he could bolt, a hand shot out and shoved his shoulder against the trailer wall. “Ah!” Jerome gasped in pain when fingernails dug into his shoulder.

“Rude, I just wanna talk.” The man kept a tight grip on Jerome’s shoulder.

With a forced smile, Jerome looked up at the older male. “Talk huh? Okay, lemme go grab us a case of beer and we’ll talk.”

The comment elicited a deep laugh, “Bless your pea-pickin’ little heart! The hospitality in these parts isn’t gone. I knew I liked you.” He leans closer.

Jerome stiffened up when he felt the man’s hips pressing against his chest. Admittedly, he smelled really good, whatever cologne he was wearing….it was an expensive name brand. “Aww fuck don’t tell me you’re a pedo.”

“What a delight you are~” The man smiled and squeezed Jerome’s cheekbone with his free hand. “Bet all the girls go crazy over you huh?”

Jerome smacked the hand away from his face.

“Amber said you were cute.” The man isn’t fazed by the action and he simply rests his hand on Jerome’s other shoulder.

“Huh?” Jerome blinked. “The…the blonde girl you were with earlier?”

“Uh huh, the one with the big tits you couldn’t take your eyes off.” The man crouched down so that he was eye-level with Jerome, but he kept a firm grip on the teenager’s shoulders. “You know who those women are?”

Jerome shook his head, “No…”

“They’re my subs and I’m their dom.”

“….Why are you telling me this?”

“Oh, I don’t know…. I guess you remind me of myself when I was you’re age.” The man shrugged. “See I recognized that look in your eyes right away. That ….oh so adorable spark of insanity.”

Jerome’s eyebrows furrowed, wow, this guy really WAS crazy.

“Me and you, we're the same.” The man reached up and stroked a thumb across Jerome’s cheekbone. “Someone’s gonna bring that inner psychopath out and when it does finally  happen, it’s going to be beautiful.”

“Okay, sure, whatever.” Jerome was growing increasingly uncomfortable by the touching. He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby that he could call for help.

“EYES ON ME!” The man slammed his fist against the trailer, right next to Jerome’s head.

Startled, Jerome jumped in place. He stared into those brown eyes, they were dark, almost black in appearance.

“There we go gorgeous. Now, I thought your little trick was amusing however, embarrassing me in front of my subs is a no-no.” Suddenly, the man’s voice lowers and rage contorts his face. He turned Jerome around by his shoulders and slammed him against the trailer wall with a hard shove.

In a moment of panic, Jerome cried out for help, only to have a hand wrap around his neck and squeeze down tightly. The redhead choked on his own breath.

“You’re so adorable! I just wanna take you home and eat you up~” The man pretended to take a bite, right next to Jerome’s ear.

Jerome struggled to breath, he’s squirming and trying to pry the hand away from his throat.

“ZSASZ OUR RIDE IS HERE!” A woman’s voice called.

“Times up I guess.” The man chuckled, his grip never loosened. He leaned in and nosed the back of Jerome’s head, oh those pretty red locks had a pleasant scent to them. He can smell popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples, greasepaint, gasoline, all of these aromas were pleasing. This kid was the _embodiment_ of circus life.

A cold chill ran down Jerome’s spine, he struggled less and less while his vision faded.

The man pressed his lips against Jerome’s ear and purred softly. “I like you kid, which is why I’m not gonna blow your fucking head off…. But if I ever see your mug again, I WILL kill you and it will be agonizingly slow~” With his free hand, the man ruffled up Jerome’s hair. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes.” Jerome said in a choked whisper.

The hand around Jerome’s throat let go and the teenager collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

“If you can’t run with the big dogs, stay under the porch.” The man said, before turning around and walking away.

By the time Jerome returns to the trailer, it’s dark outside. He kicked off his shoes and quietly crawled into bed next to his brother. Jerome cuddled up beside Jeremiah and slipped an arm around his waist.

The action stirs Jeremiah from sleep. “Mmm…. Are you okay?”

Jerome nodded, he pressed a kiss to back of Jeremiah’s neck. “Yeah…. Hey Miah?”

“Mhmm?” Jeremiah placed his hand over his brother’s arm.

“How come we always run into crazies when we’re in Gotham?”

“Jay…I’m tired.” Jeremiah rolled around and snuggled against his twin. He burried his face against Jerome’s chest and mumbled, “You’re insane too, just like that guy with the gun.”

Just like that guy.

The words repeat in Jerome’s head.

_Me and you, we're the same._

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold me.”

Jerome kissed the top of Jeremiah’s head. Then he wrapped both arms around his sibling and held him firmly against his chest.

Smiling, Jeremiah nuzzled a kiss against Jerome’s chest before dozing back off.

It takes Jerome longer to fall asleep and when he does, his final thoughts are about the strange man – Zsasz?- and what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I hope someone appreciates the Anthony Carrigan pictures as much as I do <3 
> 
> In my mind, that's exactly what young Victor Zsasz looks like xD I'm actually considering a future encounter with adult Jerome and adult Jeremiah~ I always had this notion Victor had some Southern lineage by the few phrases he uses in Gotham. 
> 
> I love jealous Jeremiah, if you can't tell already.


	10. This Is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the italic section is a brief flashback. It's all childhood stuff in this chapter.

“Oooh lemme trade ya!” Jerome reached for the chocolate Twix bar in Penelope’s hand.

“NO!” Penelope jumped back to stay out of arms reach.

“You don’t need any more sugar.” Jeremiah commented.

“Pfft, says who?” Jerome reached up and poked his index finger against his twin’s exposed cheekbone. “Hey yer missin’ half a mask. Michael Myers had a mask that covered all of his face.”

An irritated huff left Jeremiah’s lips. He smacked Jerome’s hand away, “For the HUNDREDTH time, I’m  NOT Michael Myers. I’m The Phantom of the Opera.”

“OPERA?!” The redhead cackled at the humorous notion, “Ain’t nothing scary about the opera!”

Emerald eyes narrowed on Jerome, with the edge of his mouth twitching in annoyance. He thought his [costume ](https://www.horror-shop.com/en/p/phantom-of-the-opera-costume.html)was clever and rather sophisticated compared to Jerome and Penelope’s choice. Jeremiah was dawning a red dress shirt with fancy black embroidery. The shirt had two rows of buttons and the sleeves are all black. Jeremiah paired the look with black slacks, leather oxfords, black gloves, and an elegant black cape that fell to the back of his knees. The half-mask, made of white porcelain, covered the right side of his face with an opening for his eye.

Penelope sifted through the contents of her plastic orange pumpkin in search of favorable candy. She went with a horror doll [costume](https://www.horror-shop.com/en/p/horror-doll-costume.html?listtype=search&searchparam=rag%20doll), consisting of a black feminine dress with pink stitches and a heart. The frilly dress had a black and white striped pattern on the sleeves and end of the dress. She paired the look with pink polka dot tights and black dress shoes. Her hair was separated into two pigtails with pink bows on each one and she had minimal face paint on; red lips and white greasepaint.

Jerome ignored his brother’s cross expression by watching Penelope dig through her candy; he wanted that goddamn Twix bar. The redhead chose a werewolf [costume ](https://www.horror-shop.com/en/p/werewolf-costume-with-mask.html?listtype=search&searchparam=werewolf)and he layered a red plaid shirt over it with torn up blue jeans and black work boots. The shirt had a black and red pattern with brown fur poking through slashed pieces of the fabric. His arms are covered in thick brown fur and a layer of said fur encases his face. The headpiece to his costume had brown pointed ears and like Penelope, he used black greasepaint for his nose and lips; the final touch was the fake fangs.

Unaware of prying eyes, Penelope grabbed a Twix bar and pink Laffy Taffy. She raised the candy and made to open them when out of nowhere, Jerome snatched up the Twix bar in one swipe of his hand. “HEY!” She immediately grabbed Jerome’s wrist, “Give it back!”

A playful grin spread across his face and the redhead leaned over and flicked his tongue out. He ran a long wet streak over Penelope’s hand and the candy bar.

“GROSS!” Penelope’s nose wrinkled in disgust and she let go of Jerome’s wrist.

“I licked it so it’s mine!” With that, Jerome took off running down the sidewalk. He was laughing like a maniac as he zipped and dodged past other trick-or-treaters.

Fuming with anger, Penelope wiped the back of her hand on her dress and grumbled under her breath.

Jeremiah sighed and shook his head. They’ve been out collecting candy for three hours and in that time, his sibling consumed unbelievable amounts of sugary treats. Jerome was hyperactive as it is but throw in a few buckets of candy? The kid was going to be bouncing off walls and getting on everyone’s nerves, not that he didn’t do that already…. It was going to be a whole lot worse. He raised his own plastic bucket, this one was green and shaped like a ghoul’s head. Gloved fingers searched through the candy to retrieve a Hershey's chocolate bar and a Snickers bar. He held the two items out to Penelope, “I’m sorry about Jerome’s behavior, and for him stealing your candy.”

“Huh?” Penelope eyed the peace offering and she snatched up the chocolate bars with a grateful smile. “Thanks, that’s awfully nice of you.” She opened the Snickers bar first and chomped down on it, “What made you change your mind?”

“Hmm?” Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

“Trick-or-treating, you usually just stay inside your trailer.” Penelope took another bite of the treat.

 **“** Oh, I suppose my sweet tooth kicked in.” That was a lie. He only went because Jerome disclosed that he and Penelope would go out into the city alone to trick-or-treat. Normally, Ryan and Curtis tagged along but they were getting older and acted as though Halloween was beneath them. The fact that Jerome and Penelope would be alone raised suspicion. Jeremiah didn’t like his twin sibling being alone with anyone… Least of all a clingy girl like Penelope.

“Ooooh okay. Well I’m glad you came along, once Jerome starts eating candy…” Penelope looked ahead when she heard howling.

Jerome Valeska, AKA the werewolf, was standing in the middle of the road and howling loudly.

The sound caused other pedestrians, children and adults alike, to stop and observe.

Sugared up and energized, Jerome lunged at group of little kids and pretended to growl at them.

The kids screamed in delight and they took off running.

Jerome pursued and bellowed out in a deep voice, “RAWRRR GIVE ME YER CANDY OR I’M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!”

Jeremiah exhaled a frustrated sigh.

Penelope giggled, “He’s a cute werewolf though.”

“Cute?” Something close to antipathy flashed in Jeremiah’s eyes. The depth of his hatred for THAT specific word was immeasurable. In the back of his mind he can hear Lila Valeska’s voice drawling out from disturbing nightmares-or were they memories?

_“Jeremiah? Be a doll and grab mommy another beer for me and Jasper.”_

_The redhead inwardly sighed and closed his book. He set it down on the kitchen table and slid out of the plastic booth seat. He walked over to the fridge, retrieved two glass bottles of Budweiser, and walked into the living room area. His sibling, Jerome, went out for an evening run with Cicero to retrieve cigarettes and groceries. Cicero didn’t trust anyone to drive his vehicles except for the Valeska family, which seemed slightly odd once Jeremiah thought about it. Had he known they would be gone this long, and that mother would have a ‘friend’ over, he would’ve joined them on their trip to the city._

_“Just set them right here baby.” Lila motioned to the coffee table._

_Doing as instructed, Jeremiah set the two alcoholic beverages on the rectangular coffee table. Just as he’s about to turn around and leave, a hand shot out and grabbed him by his left wrist. The boy tensed up and looked over to see Jasper, doubtfully his real name, gripping his wrist. “Please refrain from touching me.”_

_“Haha! The way he talks! Didn’t know ya had a nerd in the family Lila.” Jasper laughed, his voice was rough, as though one too many cigarettes affected the pitch._

_“Mhmm! This here is my smart baby. He’s such a good listener unlike that stupid brother of his.” Lila scooted to the edge of the couch and she reached out to cup her son’s face. She gave his cheekbones a squeeze, “My wittle, cute, Miah~”_

_Jeremiah’s face turned a pale shade of green while a wave of nausea washed over him. Hearing his mother use the nickname Jerome gave him was beyond revolting. Swallowing the urge to puke, Jeremiah took notice of the slightly dilated pupils on both Jasper and Lila; shit, they were heavily intoxicated. He didn’t see consciousness behind their eyes, just a blank dullness that suggested they weren’t sound of mind._

_The peculiar odor lingering on his mother sent off alarms inside Jeremiah’s head. He glanced to the side and saw a few unusual items sitting on the end stand on Jasper’s side of the couch; tin foil, a spoon -that was burned black on the bottom- a lighter, and two syringes._

_Were they…. shooting up?_

_“Oh yeah he is cute, just like his mama.” Jasper pulled Jeremiah closer and with his free hand, he grabbed the boy’s chin; this forced Lila to lower her hands from her son’s face. Hungry brown eyes look the redhead up and down, sizing him up like he would a meal. “He’s kinda pretty, like a girl.”_

_Lila giggled hysterically and threw her head back, “Nooooo he isn’t pretty! He’s just a kid, he’s cute right now and in a few years he’s going to be so big and handsome.” She shoved Jasper’s hand away from Jeremiah’s chin and resumed stroking her son’s face, red fingernails lightly grazing the skin._

_“Mother…” Jeremiah mumbled, he pleaded with his eyes, hoping and praying Lila would notice how uncomfortable he was._

_“Yeah, yeah.” Jasper rolled his eyes, however, he did let go of Jeremiah’s wrist. His large, calloused hand pressed against Jeremiah’s side and trailed down to his hip, thumb moving over the belt that held his slacks up._

_In her drug-induced state, Lila doesn’t take pick up on her son’s nervous behavior; the wrinkle on his brow, the slight twitch on his bottom lip, the constant eye movement, all of it goes unnoticed. “Mmm I don’t want you to ever grow up. Stay my cute, baby forever okay hun?”_

_“Mother-“_

_Lila suddenly pulled Jeremiah towards her and she planted a wet kiss against her son’s mouth._

_It was a clumsy kiss._

_The fact that Lila’s lips touched his own scared the living shit out of Jeremiah Valeska. The taste of her red lipstick, mixed with alcohol, cigarettes, and whatever crap they were smoking, it was quite arguably the most sickening experience of his young life. Not only that but Jasper’s hand was hovering dangerously close to his groin and Lila didn’t bat an eye at the inappropriate touching._

_Fight or flight._

_Jeremiah panicked, and he flung himself backwards until he stumbled. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his rear with a soft thud._

_“The hells the matter with you boy?” Jasper said, hand reaching for one of the beers._

_“Aww what’s wrong baby?” Lila made to stand up._

_“Bathroom! Give me a few moments to relieve myself!” The redhead hastily pushed his glasses up and scrambled up from the floor. He raced into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, immediately locking it afterwards. His heart was racing, he needed to get the hell out of there. Jeremiah forced himself to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. Once his breathing slowed down, he looked over to the side._

_There’s a window, roughly 3ft in diameter. It was too tiny for an adult but maybe-_

_Jeremiah wasted no time. Without a moment’s hesitation he pulled the window open and carefully pushed the screen covering off; it landed on the ground without making too much noise. The redhead grabbed the window sill and hoisted himself up with a grunt. He was correct in his assumption, his small frame fit through the window. He had to drive head-first onto the random patches of grass and dirt, but it was worth it to get away from that appalling excuse for a mother and her druggie boyfriend._

_Terrified and sick, Jeremiah only made it a few trailers down before doubling over and retching his guts out. He threw up the remainder of his dinner until bitter stomach bile was the final thing to grace his tongue. At least that tasted better then Lila’s mouth…. Oh, fuck. Jeremiah dry heaved some more, each movement caused him to violently shake._

_Jeremiah is seated on the blind fortuneteller’s porch steps by the time his sibling and Cicero return._

_Jerome climbed out of the driver’s side and pressed the key’s in Cicero’s hand. “I’ll grab everything from the back.”_

_“Thank you.” Cicero nodded and using his walking cane, he made his way over to the trailer. Being without one of his major senses, Cicero was gifted with an extraordinary nose. Not only did he notice the smell of vomit, but he could tell it was Jeremiah Valeska sitting in front of his trailer. Cicero could identify everyone at the circus by their scent or the sound pattern in which they carried themselves; some people had heavy steps, others did not. “Jeremiah?”_

_Jeremiah didn’t look up, nor did he respond. He hugged his knees to his chest and his shoulders trembled, but it wasn’t from the cold_

_Jerome looked up as he grabbed the last paper bag of groceries. Both of his arms were full, and he gripped a gallon of milk in his left hand, the other had a gallon of orange juice. Somehow, he managed to juggle-a talent he excelled at- four overstuffed paper bags. He walked towards his brother, “Hey Miah, what’s up?”_

_Jeremiah lowered his arms and stood. Without making eye contact with the other redhead, he rushed forward and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt. He leaned against him, crushing some of the groceries in the process, and buried his face against Jerome’s neck._

_Trying his best to shift the groceries out of the way, Jerome could only stand there, completely puzzled by his brother’s behavior. His neck tingled where Jeremiah’s lips and nose touched. “What’s wrong?” A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, he could feel the anxiety radiating off his brother._

_Jeremiah inhaled his brother’s familiar scent, he needed it to calm down. It wasn’t so much what Jasper and Lila did, granted that was disgusting, it was the thoughts that resulted because of their actions. He was close…. He was so fucking close to grabbing that syringe off the table and stabbing Jasper in the eye with it. Next, he would’ve grabbed the second needle and plunged it inside Lila’s throat, followed by breaking a beer bottle and plunging a shard into her neck. The thought was so appealing, and his body decided to react on its own. Without catching anyone’s attention, Jeremiah had snatched up both syringe needles and hid them behind his back. When Lila kissed him, he felt his grasp tighten around the deadly objects. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill them both. He almost went through with it and had he done so… Well, there goes his dream of becoming the word’s greatest architectural engineer._

_Jeremiah almost gave into his impulses._

_That alone was enough to frighten him._

_Jerome glanced over his brother’s shoulder, Cicero opened the entrance door and was patiently waiting on the steps._

_“Is everything alright?” Cicero inquired._

_“Yeah, um, Miah has an upset stomach is all.” Now that his sibling was close enough, Jerome could smell remnants of vomit on him. Unable to move his arms, Jerome tilted his head and nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s cheekbone. He whispered in his ear afterwards, “Did something happen?”_

_Jeremiah shook his head. He found comfort in the kiss and lovingly returned it by kissing his brother’s neck. It was late at night and Paul Cicero was blind, this was the only time he would ever tolerate public affection._

_“Ah, Ginger Ale does wonders for a sour stomach. Jerome please bring your brother and the groceries inside, I know I have some Ginger Ale in the fridge.” Cicero stepped inside his trailer._

_“Miah, come on buddy I can’t carry the groceries AND you.” Jerome teased gently._

_“Heh…” Jeremiah chuckled lightly and nodded. He held onto his brother for another minute before leting go. He stepped back and adjusted his glasses, glancing away in embarrassment. “Sorry.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. Here, take this-“Jerome shoved one of the grocery bags against his brother’s chest, “-and let’s go inside. Yer gonna explain that puke smell, I know something happened with you Lila.”_

_Jeremiah groaned, “It’s not anything you’re expecting. Can we discuss it another time and focus on other things? For example, getting this taste out of my mouth.”_

_“Ooooh…..well why didn’t you say so? I got something that might do the trick~” Jerome couldn’t resist reaching down and giving his brother’s rear a sharp pinch._

_Jeremiah jumped, and he laughed; he felt better already. “Shut up!” He reached inside the grocery bag and retrieved an orange._

_Jerome darted into the trailer before Jeremiah could throw a piece of fruit at him._

“Miah? Hellloooooooo, EARTH TO MIAH!”

Jeremiah blinked. He stared at snapping fingers and then glanced around at his surroundings.

“You okay?” Jerome lowered his hand.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You had that look again.”

Jeremiah shrugged, “What look?”

“Umm the one where you check out of your body and float around in the cosmos of the universe, ya know, like Dr. Strange.”

“……You read too many comics.” Jeremiah stepped around his brother and moved down the sidewalk.

“Nah uh, I don’t read enough of em’!” Jerome twirled around and followed his sibling.

Jeremiah looked around, having noticed the absence of their third party.

“Oh if yer lookin’ for Penelope, I told her to go on ahead. She’s probably a few blocks in front of us by now, yeah, you checked out for a LONG time.”

“I didn’t check out.”

“Then what WERE you doing?” Jerome munched down on a red Twizzler candy.

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jeremiah paused when a group of young children darted past him, each screaming at the top of their lungs. The piercing sound gave him a mild headache and annoyed him, including Jerome’s persistent questions.

Jerome also came to a halt and he looked to his left to see where the kids were running from.

“Miah!” Jerome gasped, and he swatted his hand against the other male’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Jeremiah turned to see what Jerome was looking at.

A corn field maze, at least, that’s what the sign said.

Emerald eyes peer past the sign and take note of the large house and property it sits on. Was that a barn? It was unusual to see a farmer this close to the city, usually one had to travel miles outside of city limits. “No.” Jeremiah stated flatly.

“Awwwww but why?!” Jerome whined.

“It looks questionable. Perhaps there’s some pedophile kidnapping children who are traveling ALONE.” Jeremiah continued walking.

Jerome stopped his sibling by grabbing onto his hand and squeezing tight. “We’re not alone Miah, we’ll go in together and leave together. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Using his other hand, Jerome crossed an X pattern over his heart.

“……. Jay, please. I’m done, we have enough candy.”

“Plleeeaasseee Miah?!” Jerome pursed his lips together in a pout and he gave his biggest, puppy eyes ever.

Jeremiah’s resolve weakened at his brother’s expression, it was painfully cute with the whole werewolf getup. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, “FINE. Only five minutes, in and out. Is that underst-“

Jerome yanked Jeremiah from his spot on the sidewalk and pulled him towards the barn; there was a little dirt trail for them to follow and glowing pumpkins illuminated the way.

Jeremiah glanced at the goofy smiles on the pumpkins. He noticed numerous trick-or-treaters walking in the same direction while others appeared to be exiting, talking excitedly among themselves. Maybe it was a legitimate corn maze, Jeremiah never actually went inside one. He was looking forward to it, after all, mazes were his forte.

“Wow….” Jerome’s eyes lit up when he saw the corn field. A wooden fence surrounded the field and strings of yellow lights were wrapped around each post. There was a truck parked nearby who’s speakers blasted Halloween themed music and the current one playing was the ‘Halloween Theme’.

Jeremiah stared at the cornfield in silence.

A group of wailing teenagers fled the cornfield; the guys were laughing, and the girls were in tears.

The cornfield moved and out ran a man in a grey jumpsuit and Michael Myers mask; the knife in his hand was fake. He didn’t chase the kids further than a few feet outside of the perimeter before stalking back into the cornfield.

Fuck if Jerome didn’t have the world’s biggest grin on his face right now.

“Ready?”

“Jay-“

“ONE TWO THREE GO!” Jerome let go of Jeremiah’s hand and the redhead bolted into the cornfield.

"Right behind you!” Jeremiah yelled sarcastically. He exhaled a low sigh and sulked his way into the corn maze. However, the brooding went away when he was presented with four options. He glanced at each path and he decided to approach this from an engineer’s point of view. The far left and far right were meant to contain unsuspecting guests and therefore would lead to dead ends. The two center paths would divulge into more pathways, one leading to the heart of the maze while the other lead to countless dead ends. The logical choice was the center right, an architect always designs with his dominant hand in mind. It was just a guess but the person who painted the sign was right-handed, and that’s how he made his decision. Jeremiah walked along the center, right path and moved further into the maze.

It’s eerily quiet, except for the halloween themed music floating through the air. The song switched to ‘Monster Mash’, very upbeat for the creepy surroundings. 

Somebody was moving through the tall green stalks several feet ahead, prompting Jeremiah to stop and listen. He wasn’t looking forward to a face-off with a phony serial killer. That fake knife wouldn’t scare Jeremiah, in fact, he probably wouldn’t run or react at all. Maybe he could show the guy what a REAL blade looks like? Now that sounded exciting. Jeremiah resumed his walk and continued down the path.

Whoever was ahead jumped off the path and hid among the cornstalks.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, how amateur. He readied himself and braced the left side of his body.

Wrong decision.

Two hands reach out from Jeremiah’s right and they grab his arm.

“Wha-“Startled, Jeremiah stumbled and fell right into the wall of cornstalks.

“SHH!” Jerome had a finger to his lips as he peered over at his fallen brother.

Jeremiah blinked several times, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness and make out Jerome’s fur covered head.

Jerome looped his arms underneath Jeremiah’s armpits and he pulled him back, far enough that they were both off the path.

Jeremiah sat up.

Jerome draped an arm around his brother’s shoulders and watched the path.

The man in the grey jumpsuit walked out from the left and approached the center of the path. He glanced around, his black hollow eyes surveyed the area. When he didn’t see anyone, he continued walking.

Jeremiah looked at his brother.

The moonlight reflected off Jerome’s emerald eyes, they were glowing gems and quite breathtaking. If he didn't know Jerome, Jeremiah would say that he resembled a wild animal. The look in his eyes reflected a patient wolf stalking its prey in the night. Jerome was so…. perfect. Without thinking about it, Jeremiah reached up and placed his right hand against Jerome’s left cheekbone. He turned his brother to face him and closed the gap between their lips.

Jerome wasn’t expecting a kiss and the ferocity in his eyes softened when he felt soft lips against his own. “Mmm~” He purred and maneuvered to the front of his brother. He placed his hands against Jeremiah’s shoulders and pushed him down on the ground before crawling over him. He straddled the other male and wiggled his hips from side to side.

The friction against his groin made Jeremiah gasp. “Jerome what the hell are you doing?”

“Shh keep yer voice down Miah. Wouldn’t want scary ol’ Michael to find us, right?” That dangerous glint in Jerome’s eyes was ever-present, and Jeremiah felt spellbound by them.

Jeremiah doesn’t try to stop his brother’s nimble hands from unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down past his thighs. His sibling whispered sweet things against his ears, ‘I love you Miah’, ‘You’re so fucking gorgeous’, ‘I wanna make you feel good, can I?’ to which Jeremiah simply nods. He felt Jerome’s hand slip underneath his underwear and palm against his crotch.

Jerome pressed kiss after kiss against his brother’s neck. Meanwhile he traced his hand over soft pubic hair before rubbing his palm in slow circles. He gradually applied pressure and made the movements harder, rougher, only to elicit a groan from Jeremiah.

“Jay…” The pain radiated in his groin and traveled all the way to his chest. It felt like fire, pleasantly burning its way throughout his body and making him eager for more. It wasn’t fair … Jerome knew what Jeremiah liked, what he craved. Sometimes, Jeremiah felt he was far more pliant then his brother.

Sometimes.

Feeling his brother’s growing erection, Jerome removed his hand and quickly unzipped his own pants.

“What if that guy finds us? We shouldn’t do this out in the open Jay.” Jeremiah’s words held no real urgency.

“So what? What’s he gonna do? Stab us with a fake knife?” Jerome freed his own erection after tugging pants and underwear down to his thighs.

“Wait, we can’t-“

Jerome silenced his brother with a kiss. Then he nipped at Jeremiah’s bottom lip and whispered, “S’alright Miah, I’m not gonna stick it in, ya trust me right?”

Jeremiah closed his eyes, mostly to avoid the brown fur on Jerome’s costume. He nodded again.

Jerome smiled and he leaned back to sit down. He pulled his knees up and scooted close, only to shift each leg over his brother’s legs. “Sit up.”

Jeremiah opened his eyes and he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He blushed when he came face-to-face with Jerome, this was certainly different.

“Aww, yer cute.”

Jeremiah bristled with digust at the comment and he looked away with a scowl. “Don’t call me that.”

Hands cup Jeremiah’s face and turn him back, “Sorry. I forgot.” Jerome nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s lips.

The negative feeling passed, and Jeremiah looped his arms around Jerome’s neck, leaning into the kiss at the same time.

Jerome had to break the kiss for a moment. “Hang on.” He wrapped his left arm around Jeremiah’s shoulder and let his hand rest on the back of his twin’s head. Raising his right hand, Jerome licked the palm and coated it with saliva.

Jeremiah watched in awe. His mind didn’t process what would come next, and when it did, he was pleasantly surprised.

With a dripping hand, Jerome shifted down and wrapped fingers around both his and Jeremiah’s erect cocks.

Jeremiah tensed up a little and bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

Sensing no objection, Jerome moved his hand up and down, slicking up both their cocks in the process.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and trembled, he didn’t expect this to feel so fucking good; usually they had clothes on, this was the first time they touched each other like this.

Jerome pulled his brother closer and he pressed his forehead against the other. “Miah, your cock feels really good.”

“Mmm…” Jeremiah didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel his brother’s warm breath ghosting over his mouth.

Jerome followed suit and shut his eyes. He started to thrust his hips while squeezing their cocks together tightly, allowing his fingernails to graze over the wet skin. The sound it made was such a turn on, as were the little jolts in Jeremiah's body.

Jeremiah’s lips parted, and he moaned softly. It didn’t take him long to mirror his sibling’s movements and keep up with the quickening pace. He bucked his hips against Jerome’s hand, feeling both a combination of saliva and pre-cum soaking their lengths as they rubbed together.

“Fuck Miah….” Jerome nuzzled his forehead against Jeremiah’s own and began to pant. “Nnn~ ah, it feels so good~” He ground his hips against his brother and his pace quickly intensified.

“J-Jay, oooh I’m gonna…” Jeremiah inhaled a sharp breath and his hip movements violently stuttered.

“Fuck!” Jerome didn’t mean to shout but he couldn’t resist, not when he felt Jeremiah’s hot load shoot into his hand; some of it probably got on his costume but he didn’t care. His own cock pulsated and twitched before releasing thick, spurts of cum all over his hand.

Jeremiah whined, and he entrapped his brother in a frenzied kiss.

Jerome squeezed a fistful of Jeremiah’s hair and groaned into the kiss. He gradually stopped moving his hand and he held both the kiss and Jeremiah’s cock. It was nice, feeling the heat radiating off his brother’s length. He noticed Jeremiah’s cock was less veiny and smooth. As for size, they were nearly the same – Jerome could happily accept the fact he had more girth. Well, who knows, maybe that would change when they were adults.

“THE FUCK?!”

Both Jerome and Jeremiah’s eyes shot open in alarm.

Jeremiah pulled away from the kiss and looked up to see a flashlight shining in his face.

Jerome immediately grabbed his brother by his shoulders and tried to hoist him up onto his feet.

Whoever found them got a good look at Jerome’s ass before promptly grabbing both boys by the back of their shirts and dragging them out of the corn maze.

Jeremiah struggled to pull his pants up, while Jerome giggled.

The twins are shoved out past the wooden fence, followed by a hard smack against the back of their hands. “AND STAY THE HELL OUT YA FUCKING PERVERTS!!!” The man in the grey jumpsuit yelled; his voice was high pitched and distraught, certainly didn’t match his Michael Myers mask.

Jeremiah stumbled forward but he managed to catch himself and quickly zipped his pants up.

Jerome almost ran into another trick-or-treater. He stepped to the side and avoided a collision, only to casually pull up his pants and ignore the startled expressions from the others. “Pfft, that guy sounds like a wuss. He should switch that fake blade for a REAL one, maybe then he’d be kind of scary.”

“JEROME!” Jeremiah covered his face with his hands to hide his red face. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!”

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, “Miah…..I’m sure that isn’t the first time somebody fucked in a cornfield. Besides, he didn’t really see anything except my ass.”

Jeremiah sighed in exasperation and lowered his hands. “But….what if he….noticed we were twins?”

“For one, yer wearing half a mask and glasses. Two, I’m dressed up in a goddamn wearwolf costume, ya can’t see my red hair under all this fur.” Jerome shrugged and joined his brother by his side. “At least it worked though.”

Jeremiah looked at Jerome, “What worked?”

“Ya feel better, don’t cha?” Jerome grinned.

“…….” It took Jeremiah a few minutes to process what his brother was referring to. The ugly flashback appeared momentarily but the current circumstances trumped that memory into oblivion. The tension in Jeremiah’s body disappeared and his shoulders slumped a little. He smiled and rolled his eyes, “Yes I do feel better, however, I forgot my candy inside the maze.”

“S’alright, we can share.” Jerome reached inside his plaid shirt and retrieved a plastic sack full of candy.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Jeremiah chuckled.

“Right? I’m so fucking smart it scares me sometimes,” he joked. Jerome opened the bag and started looking for another chocolate bar. “Let’s go find Penelope, she’s probably freaking out by now.” He started down the path towards the sidewalk.

Jeremiah acknowledged the first comment with consideration. He didn’t dwell long on it and he promptly joined his brother by his side.

The siblings made it down a few blocks, collected some more candy on the way, only to stop when a familiar voice yelled at them from the road.

Jerome and Jeremiah turned to see their uncle, Zach, waving at them from a maroon pickup truck.

“It’s almost midnight! Now get the fuck over here, we’re heading back to the circus grounds.” Zach barked.

“Huh?” Jerome crossed his arms defiantly. “You and Lila don’t give a rat’s ass about how late we’re out. Why do we have to go back now?”

“You’re right, I don’t care what happens to your scrawny ass.” Zach lowered his voice a little when a few concerned parents shot him irritated glares. “Look, the last thing I need is a couple of nosy cops busting you all for being out past curfew.”

“What curfew?” Jerome challenged.

Not wanting the situation to escalate, Jeremiah intervened. “He’s right Jay, the city curfew for minors is midnight. Cops will have every right to pick us up if we’re out here alone. We should go back now, you have enough candy.”

“Hmph.” Jerome sighed dramatically, “Alright then have it yer way.”

The twins crossed the street and went over to the pickup. Since it was a single cab, and Penelope already claimed the passenger seat, Jerome and Jeremiah are forced to climb into the back. They each sit down on the cold metal floor.

Zach shifted the vehicle in drive and left the busy neighborhood. Jeremiah holds onto the side to keep steady, whereas Jerome continued to eat delicious candy.

“You’re going to get sick from eating too much candy.” Jeremiah warned.

“Uh huh, but it won’t kill me,” Jerome said through a mouthful of treats.

“Touché’.” Jeremiah watched the buildings as they drove by, leaving behind a busy city landscape in favor of the countryside. Depending on the city and property codes, they sometimes had to set up the circus outside of city limits.

It takes them twenty-five minutes to make it back to the circus grounds.

Afterwards, it takes an additional fifteen minutes for Jerome to start complaining about a stomachache.

Five more minutes and the redhead is clinging to the toilet like it’s his best friend.

Jeremiah tries not to laugh; his brother is suffering… He refrained from the whole ‘I told you so’ speech. The dutiful sibling walks over to Cicero’s trailer to fetch Ginger Ale for his brother’s upset stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, so why the hell not?
> 
> That's my reasoning for writing this XD


	11. Pretend (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... So, I'm not going to pretend I'm sound of mind when these ideas hit me, and sometimes I'm not even sober. So, with that being said, please check the updated tags. This chapter will include sexual assault on a minor, hazing on a minor, drug use from a minor, and overall just sad shit all around. If any of this triggers you, please don't read. I'm not sure where I was as far as my mental state while writing this, but, it had to be done, and posted. Enjoy, or hate it, or whatever. Just be warned, it's explicit.

Jerome Valeska left Haly’s Circus twice in his lifetime. The first was as a runaway when he was twelve years old. The second time was for matricide when he was seventeen. It made the headlines and everyone was made aware of the unhinged sociopath from the circus.

Nobody knew about the first departure or the atrocious events leading up to it.

 

* * *

 

It started off as any other day. The crew unpacked everything and set up the big red tent, among several others to protect the animals from the unforgiving sun. While everybody is hard at work, the circus brats are sent into the city to advertise the upcoming show.

The Valeska twins have outgrown their jester costumes, they opt to dress in identical brown trousers with black oxfords and blue polo shirts. Jerome brought a pair of fake glasses, having purchased them at a garage sale, and wore them while passing out flyers; he went a step further and styled his hair just like Jeremiah did.

Naturally, people stopped to ogle the identical boys. A few requested selfies, others inquired about their life at the circus.

Jeremiah is quiet and he allows Jerome to do all the talking, after all, he was the social butterfly.

Jerome soaks up the attention like a sponge. He doesn’t mind posing with random strangers for a picture or talking about himself. He boasts imaginative stories about his encounters with mystical acrobats, dangerous animals, wise fortunetellers, and the world’s strongest man -a modern day Hercules as Jerome so confidently put it.

The twins hand out all the flyers and Jeremiah only had to discard one wallet – the man was being an asshole while his girlfriend posed with Jerome and Jeremiah. There really was no need to steal, it was done out of contempt for the mouthy boyfriend whose girlfriend politely requested a selfie with the Valeska brothers. Jeremiah made enough money as Owen’s financial handler, while Jerome worked as a laborer and received less pay. Their combined income allowed them to live rather comfortably in their own trailer, but old habits die hard; Jerome constantly stole items when they were out shopping. Their survival was based on how much food and clothes they could steal, it was ingrained by the time they were old enough to start earning income.   

“Wanna grab a hamburger on the way back?” Jerome asked.

“Sure.” Jeremiah nodded and he reached up to pluck the fake glasses off his brother’s face. “It’s unnerving seeing myself.”

“Well we ARE twins,” Jerome said with a grin.

“Yes, with a few differences of course.” Jeremiah tucked the false spectacles in his back pocket before reaching up and placing both hands on his brother’s head. He messed up the side part and ruffled up his red locks, giving him that untamed look that suited Jerome.

Jerome stood there with a big smile, he liked it when Jeremiah fussed over his appearance.

“You assholes done already?”

The smile faded when he heard the familiar voice and he looked over Jeremiah’s shoulder to see Curtis approaching. “Yeah we’re done.”

“That whole twin bit isn’t gonna work forever.” Curtis said with an annoyed expression plastered on his face; he had a group of flyers in his hand.

“Yeah, since you guys are so good why don’t hand out the rest of ours?” Ryan chimed in, he also had more flyers in his hands.

Jeremiah turned around on his heel and looked up at the two older teenagers, “No. We’re all given the same number of flyers to distribute among the public. Go and push your work on somebody else, Jerome and I are leaving.”

The other redhead smirked and he reached down and took his brother’s hand, “What he said.” Jerome pulled his sibling away and proceeded to walk along the sidewalk.

Apathetic to Ryan and Curtis’s dilemma, Jeremiah turned and left with his brother.

Outrage flashed in Curtis’s dark brown eyes and a tight frown crossed his lips. “Fucking freaks….” The Valeska family was strange with their touchy-feely behaviors, it was downright unnerving to most. Curtis hated Jerome but he despised Jeremiah even more, the kid was mouthy and his superior attitude ticked him off. On pure impulse, Curtis moved up behind Jeremiah and he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He suddenly yanked Jeremiah back and threw him off the sidewalk and onto the road.

Startled, Jeremiah gasped and stumbled onto the road, only to fall down on his back.

Jerome happened to look over his shoulder when Jeremiah’s hand slipped out of his own.

An approaching taxi blared its horn and tires screeched.

“MIAH!”

Jeremiah heard his brother’s fearful cry. He raised his upper body on his elbows and looked to the right to see headlights.

The taxi abruptly turned into the next lane, missing the fallen boy by a fraction of an inch.

Ryan stood on the sidewalk gaping in shock.

Curtis, however, was laughing.

Jerome was by his brother’s side within seconds and he grabbed him by his arm. He pulled Jeremiah up to his feet and moved them both over to the sidewalk. “Are you okay?!” He grabbed Jeremiah’s glasses on the sidewalk, they fell off when Curtis tossed him into traffic. Using the end of his shirt, Jerome wiped the dirt off the lens.

“Jay, I’m fine.” Truthfully, Jeremiah hadn’t been scared. Death was inconsequential and he knew a taxi cab wouldn’t have killed him. Had he been stuck, he probably would’ve suffered broken bones and immense lacerations and bruises. Replace the cab with a heavier vehicle, say a double-cab truck, then Jeremiah certainly would’ve died. It didn’t seem too worrisome but apparently his brother was greatly affected by an incident that didn’t occur. “Hey….it’s okay, look at me.” Jeremiah grabbed his brother’s shaking hands.

Jerome met his brother’s gaze with blurry eyes that were threatening to burst at any moment. It was then the redhead noticed Curtis’s amused laughter and that sound struck a nerve. Anger bubbled in his chest and he hastily pushed Jeremiah’s glasses in his hands before stepping around his sibling. “FUCKING BASTARD!” Like a wild animal, Jerome screamed and he lunged at the older boy.

Curtis’s laughter stopped short when the redhead tackled him to the ground.

“Holy shit!” Ryan shouted, eyes wide in surprise.

Colorful flyers flew in every direction.

Curtis grunted as he tried to throw the younger male off but Jerome was bigger, and stronger; now a daytime laborer, the redhead could outpower the lazy and overweight teenager.

A first struck Curtis in the face, followed by another, and another, and another.

The teenager tried to fend off Jerome’s relentless attacks. His vision blurred, he tasted blood, and pain engulfed his face.

“Get the fuck off him!” Ryan shouted and he made to grab Jerome by his shoulders.

Jerome threw his head back and headbutted Ryan, causing a bloody nose in the process.

Ryan cried out in pain and he stumbled back, hands gripping his gushing nose. “DO SOMETHING!” He yelled, turning to face Jeremiah.

Jeremiah raised his glasses and put them on. He adjusted them along the bridge of his nose and lowered his hands to his sides. He watched the violence unfold before him without saying or doing anything to stop Jerome’s assault.

Bloodied and dazed, Curtis coughed and spit up blood; he accidentally bit down on his tongue, and a couple of teeth felt loose.

Jerome ignored the pain in his right hand and when Curtis stopped trying to defend himself, he lowered his fist. The redhead reached into his back pocket and retrieved a switchblade. He flicked his wrist and the blade unhinged with a sinister clicking sound. Jerome leaned over Curtis and shoved the blade against the boy’s neck. “Yer fucking dead. I’m gonna slit your throat and leave you here to die.”

“N-no, p-please.” Curtis choked out, blood and saliva trickled out of the corners of his lips.

“Too late.” Jerome pushed the blade against Curtis’s neck.

The crazed look in Jerome’s eyes scared Curtis to death, he knew he was a goner. “Noooo!” He wailed out and he forced his eyes shut. A warm, hot sensation flooded through his pants, coating both his legs and lower stomach.

Jerome paused and quirked an eyebrow when a peculiar odor reached his nostrils. “Did you just piss yourself?” He glanced down and sure enough there was a dark, wet spot on Curtis’s jeans. “You did….. HAHAHA you fucking pussy! Did ya think I was serious?!” Jerome’s laughter pierced the tense atmosphere.

Jeremiah noticed people were staring and somebody was on the phone, probably informing law enforcement. “We need to leave.” He grabbed his brother by his arm and pulled him off Curtis.

Jerome’s hysterical laughter never ceased. He put the blade away and put a hand over his stomach, “HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He gasped for breath and kept on laughing, even when his brother guided him down the sidewalk. Jerome was crying and his maniacal cackle floated through the air, leaving everyone in the vicinity with a nervous, sinking feeling.

Ryan tried to assist Curtis up but the older boy slapped his hand away. “Fuck off!” Curtis hissed. He got to his feet and looked down to see the wet mess. His face burned hot from embarrassment and he glared at the two redheads who disappeared down the street. “Oh I’m gonna get you back for this one…” He grumbled, “That’s a fucking promise.”

 

* * *

 

Gotham City will never forget the day that, somehow, oddly reflected events that took place during a fictional movie that aired in theaters.  

Around 5:30am, a police officer was grabbing breakfast from a twenty-four hour fast food joint but just as he turned to make his way back to his vehicle, his eyes fell upon a peculiar sight.

Gigantic and magnificent, an adult female elephant moseyed down the street.

The police officer dropped his coffee and his plate of pancakes and eggs. “Wow….”

Within the hour calls began pouring into the GCPD.

Jim picked up the phone and answered, “GCPD this is Jim Gordon speaking”

“T-there’s hyenas outside by my car!” A woman shrieked.

Skeptical, Jim was hesitant to continue the call. “Hyenas?.... Ma’am are you sure it’s not a couple of strays? Animal control would be the one to contact-”

“JIMBO!”

Jim glanced up from the phone.

“Come on we gotta situation downtown. There’s a wild tiger wandering the streets.”

“….Ma’am the GCPD is on this. Please lock your doors and stay inside until all animals are…. apprehended, thank you.” Jim ended the call and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and followed Harvey through the front doors; other police officers filed out of the building to address the frantic reports. “Harvey what the hell is going on?”

“No fucking idea but we gotta round up all these animals before someone gets hurt. My guess is someone had a little too much fun at the Gotham Central Zoo.” Harvey got inside a police cruiser and started it up.

Jim slid into the passenger side and nodded, “Hell of a Monday huh?”

“You’re tellin’ me, buckle up.” Harvey shifted the vehicle in drive and took off down the street.

Meanwhile, back at Haly’s Circus…

Jerome and Jeremiah are cuddled up in bed together with their arms and legs entangled in one another. The blankets were strewn on the floor, they hardly ever needed them; Jerome was like a heater, he provided enough body warmth for the both of them. Jeremiah had his chin resting on top of Jerome’s head, while the other had his face nuzzled against his brother’s neck. The two slept peacefully, that is, until unexpected knocking stirred them from sleep.

Somebody was at the front door and they began banging on it with a closed fist.

“Ugh….” Jerome groaned, it was way too early to get up.

Jeremiah hugged his brother tighter, refusing to open his eyes.

“JEROME!” Owen barked.

“Fuck….what now?” Jerome said groggily. He nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s neck, eliciting a soft hum from Jeremiah. “I’ll be right back Miah.”

“Hurry.” Jeremiah mumbled, and he managed to press a kiss against his brother’s forehead before letting him go.

Jerome smiled and nodded, “Yeah I will.” He got up from bed and leaned over to grab the blankets from the floor. He threw them over his sleepy twin and quietly padded out of the bedroom. He had black sweats on and nothing else. He moved over to a wooden dresser in the living room area and removed a white muscle t-shirt from the top drawer. He threw it on and stifled a yawn as the angry banging continued. “Yeah, yeah I’m comin’.” Jerome moved to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. “What the hell-“

Two hands grabbed Jerome by his shirt and pulled him right out of the trailer, forcefully throwing him against the ground.

Jerome braced himself for the hard landing and grunted on impact; he landed on his right side. “The fuck?!” He tried to get to his feet, only to feel a sharp backhand against his face.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Lila’s shrill voice filled Jerome’s ears.

Jerome remained seated on the ground, his face throbbed painfully from the slap. Before he can say anything, a black booted heel kicked him right in the face. A torrent of pain shot up his nose and he cried out in. He rolled over onto his side again and covered his face and head to try and protect himself. He managed to yell out, “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!”

Owen shoved Zach aside and he leaned over and grabbed Jerome by his arms. He jerked the boy up from the ground and forced him to stand on his feet. “Don’t play stupid with me boy! You know EXACTLY what you did!”

Jerome swayed on his feet, the pain continued to ripple through his face. He blinked away tears and stared at Owen, dumbfounded by the remark. “What did I do?”

Wrong question.

Owen cranked his right hand back and he punched Jerome square in the nose.

A sickening bone-crunching sound indicated Jerome might have a broken nose. He gasped and almost collapsed, had it not been for Owen’s tight grip around his shirt. Jerome barely registered that Owen, Lila, and Zach all appeared to be in bed clothes. It was unlike Owen and Lila to be up early…. Zach was the exception, he always got up early -drunk or not- to start on breakfast. What could be so important to wake up the beasts at such an ungodly hour?

The answer was shortly revealed.

Owen shook Jerome by his t-shirt, “YOU FUCKING LET ALL THE ANIMALS OUT! EVERY SINGLE ONE! GONE!”

Jerome’s head bounced back and forth from the shaking. He groaned and weakly raised his gaze to meet Owen’s scornful expression. “N-no… Animals…didn’t….let them…out.”

“LIAR!” Lila slapped her son across the face for a second time.

Jerome winced, “Ah!” He swallowed and focused on Owen. “I didn’t…I’ve been with Jeremiah the entire time…he can vouch for me.”

Owen’s wrath simmered down by a fraction, he appeared to consider Jerome’s words.

Zach decided to intervene. He shoved Owen aside and grabbed Jerome by his wrist. “You let Molly out before. What’s to stop you from releasing ALL the animals huh? You really hate us that much you’d go and sabotage the circus? We NEED those animals Jerome, you cost us the show and you’re gonna fucking pay.” The man dragged Jerome behind him and marched over to his own trailer.

Lila and Owen followed.

Jerome struggled and fought to pry his wrist free, but the boy was no match for an adult man or his brute strength. “I’M TELLING YOU I DIDN’T DO IT!”

“AND I’M CALLING BULLSHIT!” Zach bellowed. He opened up his trailer door and tossed Jerome inside. He stepped in and backhanded Jerome across the face.

His uncle was stronger then Lila, the blow was enough to daze Jerome and make him fall down onto his backside. He can taste iron on his tongue and his head throbbed. It was no use, they really believed he did it.

“He deserves to be punished, a punishment so bad he’ll think twice before doing something stupid.” Lila said, her words were full of venom and hate. She stood off to the side, arms crossed and cigarette dangling from her mouth.

Owen stood in the entryway, eyeing the boy and glancing from Lila to Zach. “We could whip and beat this kid every day but it’s not gonna do a damn thing. Jerome is a stubborn kid, like the rest of his Valeska family.”

Zach and Lila exchange looks, Owen had a point.

“Hmm…” Lila flicked cigarette ashes and surveyed the room. She spotted the narrow closet and walked over to it. Pushing the door open, her eyes landed on the mop in the corner. A sadistic smile curled her lips and she grabbed the object before stepping back. “I got an idea.”

Zach looked over at his sister and he eyed the mop. As soon as he registered what his sister was suggesting, Zach gave a cruel laugh and shook his head. “Holy fuck Lila….that’s evil, but it might do the trick.”

Owen furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t understand.

Zach proceeded to roll Jerome over onto his stomach and he positioned himself over the boy. He made sure to press his knees against the back of Jerome’s legs and one hand rested on the center of the boy’s back. He pinned the redhead against the floor and used all his body weight to keep him in place, “Alright bring it over Lila.”

Lila approached her brother and handed him the mop. She glanced down at Jerome with a smirk, “This will teach ya not to fuck around anymore.”

“…..I didn’t do it.” Jerome mumbled, his legs hurt from Zach’s weight but it was nothing compared to the pain in his face.

Zach tucked the mop under his right armpit and he gripped Jerome’s cotton sweats. He pulled them down past Jerome’s thighs, including his underwear.

Jerome stiffened up when he felt the cold air. Only then did it register what was going to happen next. Panicked green eyes turned to Owen for help. “Owen I swear to fucking Christ I didn’t let those animals out. I need my job and the money too.”

Owen fidgeted and anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the next. “Uhh, isn’t this….kinda taking it too far?”

Zach and Lila looked at Owen.

“Jerome cost us an entire week’s worth of pay… You really wanna let him walk?” Zach asked.

“With actions come consequences, he deserves to be punished Owen, you and I know it.” Lila insisted.

Jerome began to tremble underneath his uncle. He stared at Owen, silently pleading with the man to stop his mother and uncle.

Owen broke eye-contact and he rubbed his arm, seemingly uncomfortable. It wasn’t as though Jerome was his kid…. maybe Lila and Zach knew what was best to keep Jerome in line. He shrugged, “Fine go ahead but I won’t have any part in it.”

Zach grinned, “Fine. If you’re squeamish then step outside.”

Owen didn’t hesitate to exit the front trailer door and close it behind him.

Jeremiah heard the commotion outside and when everything fell silent, he felt a sense of panic fill his chest. With a racing heart, he slipped on the blue polo shirt he wore yesterday and threw on Jerome’s work boots seeing as how they were the nearest to the door; he already had plaid pajama pants on. Slipping his glasses on, Jeremiah stepped out of the trailer and frantically searched the area for his brother. That’s when he spotted Owen standing outside of Zachary Valeska’s trailer, as though guarding it. Jeremiah sprinted over to the trailer, “Where’s Jerome?!”

Owen glanced up at Jeremiah; he had his arms crossed and was leaning against the closed door. “Inside but you don’t wanna go in there, trust me.”

“JEROME!!!” Jeremiah shouted at the top of his lungs.

“SHUT UP!” Owen grabbed Jeremiah and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other covered Jeremiah’s mouth to muffle his voice “You wanna wake up the whole fucking circus and deal with your brother’s mess?! Keep your voice down!”   

Jeremiah struggled against the grip and he tried to kick his feet against the ground to knock Owen off him.

The older man lifted Jeremiah from the ground and held him in place. Nervous eyes dart back and forth across the circus grounds, nobody appeared to be awake just yet.

Now suspended in the air, Jeremiah stopped struggling and he tried to calm down his erratic breathing. He craned his neck and looked towards the trailer. What were they doing to Jerome!?

Zach pushed Jerome’s cheeks apart, spreading them to reveal his entrance. He positioned the mop handle against the boy’s hole and he looked up at his sister.

Lila’s eyes narrowed on her son’s face.

Jerome accepted his fate and for what it was worth, Jeremiah’s voice brought him comfort. The expression on his face was that of a lamb being lead to the slaughter. His emerald eyes stared off to the side, unfocused, and all-knowing. He didn’t try to fight, knowing very well that if he tensed up then the damage would be a whole lot worse. The redhead stopped begging, it would fall on deaf ears anyway. He didn’t know who was responsible for letting the animals out but here he was, forced to suffer for another person’s mistake.

Life is harsh and unfair, Jerome learned that one a long time ago.

“Pathetic.” Lila spat the word in disgust and she gave an affirmative nod. “Do it.”

The words are a death sentence. Jerome could hear it repeating on a loop ‘do it’, ‘do it’, ‘do it’. He exhaled a trembling breath.

Zach smirked and he looked back down at Jerome. He pushed the head of the mop handle against the boy’s tight ring of muscle.

The cruel sadist wasted no time in shoving the hilt inside the adolescent, then he twisted it.

Inexplicable pain surged through Jerome’s body as the object tore him apart inside. A painfilled scream erupted from his mouth.

The overwhelming pain made everything fade out to black.

Jerome fell into unconsciousness.

When the trailer door opened, Owen set Jeremiah down.

Lila stepped out first and she shot Jeremiah a sly smile.

Jeremiah’s stomach twisted into painful knots and he averted his gaze from his mother.

Zach was the next one to exit the trailer and he looked at Owen, giving him an affirmative nod. “It’s done, he won’t be pulling any more tricks like that ever again.”

“Okay….good.” Owen didn’t sound confident.

Lila made her way back to her trailer, not without lovingly stroking Jeremiah’s red hair as she passed by.

Zach followed Lila, while Owen walked off in the opposite direction towards his trailer.

Jeremiah flinched away from Lila’s touch and he entered Zach’s trailer to find his brother laying on his stomach. “Jay?!” He got down on his hands and knees pressed his hand against Jerome’s nose; there was a lot of blood already crusting and drying up. He felt Jerome’s warm breath against his hand and that brought a slight sense of relief. Jeremiah leaned back up and looked down.

There’s a dark red spot on the back of Jeremiah’s sweat pants, hardly visible against the black material. Jeremiah tentatively reached down, gripped his brother’s sweats, and gently lifted them. Jeremiah’s heart sank when he saw fresh blood on Jerome’s skin. Guilt and nausea washed over him and before he knew it, Jeremiah grabbed his brother and carefully rolled him over onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Jerome’s torso and pulled him into his lap. Jeremiah leaned against the wall and cradled his brother’s head in his arms, he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed his face against his twin’s hair and repeated his name in some tormented mantra, “Jerome…Jerome…Jerome….”

Jeremiah had never cried so hard in his entire life.

Due to the mysterious escape of circus animals, Haly’s Circus postpones their show. The disgruntled circus workers all separate into groups to go and look for the smaller animals while animal control works to capture the bigger, more dangerous animals.

Upon Jeremiah’s request, Paul Cicero assisted in moving Jerome Valeska from Zach’s trailer. For as old as he was, Paul was a strong man. He easily hoisted Jerome over his shoulder and like a sack of potatoes, he carried him over to his home.

Jeremiah held the door open for Paul and followed them to the back bedroom.

With his hand extended, Paul felt his way down the narrow hallway and into the back bedroom -the only bedroom in the trailer. He was careful when it came to lowering the unconscious boy onto the soft mattress.

Jeremiah crawled onto the bed and he pressed the back of his hand to Jerome’s forehead; he felt warm, but not feverish. “Cicero…. they assaulted him.” 

“I know….I can smell blood.” Paul said quietly. His clouded grey eyes hovered above the bed, “What do you intend to do?”

“I….I should call the cops. Jerome needs medical attention.”

“You should.” Paul nodded, “And he does, however, with rest and time…. He’ll heal up.”

Jeremiah scowled at Paul, “You’re saying I should let him be? What if he’s bleeding internally? What if he dies?”

“If he was bleeding internally there would be more blood, but, you described the injury and amount. It doesn’t sound life threatening.”

“Cicero-“

“IF you admit him to a hospital,” Paul interrupted, “-they’ll ask questions. History, current living conditions, Jerome has all the telltale signs of an abused child. So when the police officers march in to question Lila and Zach, you think they’ll show any mercy on Jerome? Mark my words, the wrath of a Veleska knows no bounds, they will murder him.”

Jeremiah considered the words and he furrowed his eyebrows, “But he’s hurt…. That’s enough for the law to step in and remove us, right?”

“Us?” Paul repeated, “You my dear boy have been spared any type of abuse. If you try to make something up they might think you and Jerome are liars. They might take him away, only him, or, leave the both of you here in Lila’s capable hands. That woman has a silver tongue, she’s very much like the snakes you and Jerome take care of.”

“So that’s it then?” Jeremiah’s voice wavered. He laid down next to his brother and slipped an arm around his waist; Paul couldn’t see him anyway. “My brother suffers, and nothing happens to Zach and Lila.”

Paul sighed and turned around to leave. He paused by the bedroom door, “I’m sorry that this awful incident took place. Jerome doesn’t deserve it… Whatever secret he’s keeping, it had better be worth it to elicit your mother and uncle’s fury.”

Jeremiah looked at Paul to inquire about said ‘secret’, but the blind man already stepped out of the bedroom. The trailer door opened and closed. “What secret?....” He mumbled, turning his gaze back down to his sibling. Jeremiah removed his glasses and set them down on the bed. He laid his head down against a pillow and stared at his brother’s sleeping face. It was surprising how peaceful Jerome looked, in spite of the horrific events. Jeremiah had already cleaned the blood around his brother’s nose and he debated on doing the same for down below.

Deciding to do it later, Jeremiah rested his chin on Jerome’s shoulder and watched the slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest. He counted each breath, made sure it was consistent, and before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Long before Jeremiah stirred from his sleep, Jerome crawled out of his brother’s protective embrace and left the bedroom. The redhead changed his underwear and pants, then quickly stuffed a duffel bag full of clothes. He raided the hallway closet and pocketed his savings; he left Jeremiah’s money untouched. Jerome slipped on a grey hoodie and he threw on a red baseball cap that said ‘Chicago Bulls’ in bold black letters.

Jerome exited the trailer while pulling the bill down to cover his eyes. He took a shortcut behind the trailers and slipped away unnoticed. 

 

* * *

 

“See this fool thought he could disrespect me on my own turf but I couldn’t blame the guy, he was new and out of town ya know? So I fucking said hey yo look man, step back or step up cuz I ain’t got time to deal with rich, white, brats.”

“Oooh what did you do then Marcus?” Sharleen asked.

Marcus chuckled, “Girl you wouldn’t believe this muthafucker. He was cockier then a fucking rooster. So I had to flash my piece yo and he backed up right quick! He apologized and got the hell out of there, I swear though….” Marcus glanced back and forth, “Dude shit his pants, I could smell it hours after he left.”

The group burst into a fit of laughter.

Sharleen giggled, “You crazy! But that’s why I fuck with chu.”

“Thanks babe.” Marcus winked and he motioned to his friend, “Yo T-Dawg hurry it up with that blunt.”

“Yeah, yeah hang on…” T-Dawg finished rolling and he licked the ends of the paper before sealing up both ends. He passed it over to Marcus.

Sharleen and her two friends leaned over a phone and giggled.

The five friends were perched on a stoop, smoking weed and visibly drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was one of the rougher parts of Gotham City, deep in the narrows where the cops didn’t dare venture.

Marcus lit up the joint and inhaled deeply.

T-Dawg took a swig of alcohol and hissed at the bitter taste, “Fuck that’s good.”

Marcus chuckled and he elbowed Sharleen in the side, “Here.”

Sharleen looked up from her phone and she noticed a flash of red past Marcus’s shoulder. “Hey…. Who’s that?”

Marcus and T-Dawg looked over to the left where a boy in a grey hoodie and red Chicago Bulls cap stood.

“Yo white boy you lost?” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“No but I am looking for someone.” The boy took a few cautious steps closer.

“Oh yeah? Who might that be?” Marcus handed the joint off to Sharleen, who raised it to her bright red lips and took a drag.

“Crystal, heard she might be around here.”

Everybody looked at each other and Marcus was the first to laugh in amusement, “Oh yeah Crystal huh? Yeah, I think I might know her. She real busy though, so unless you got the dime, she ain’t got the time-”

“How much will $950.00 get me?” The boy interrupted.

Marcus’s expression faded into disbelief.

T-Dawg stood up with the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Nervous eyes glance at T-Dawg, he was a formidable size. The boy took a step back and he removed an object from his sweater pocket.

It was a gun.

“Wow!” Marcus raised his hands.

T-Dawg did the same, while the girls gasped in fear.

“Calm down brotha, my associate here doesn’t realize how his gorilla size affects people, makes em’ nervous I know.” Marcus looked at T-Dawg, “Sit yo ass down fool. This here is business you ain’t gotta trip.”

T-Dawg nodded and he resumed his seat on the steps.

“Now, where was we?” Marcus looked back to the boy, he kept his arms up in the air but studied the other with curious interest. He noticed the bruises across his face and the bitter raw spark in his eyes. He recognized it on other street kids that came from a tough home…or no home at all, but this kid didn’t look homeless; his clothes were far too clean. “Damn son. You really could use Crystal’s company huh?”

The boy nodded. Once the other male sat down, he put the gun away. “Yeah you could say that.”

“Say no more, follow me up to my crib. Sharleen, take your hooker friends somewhere else.”

“Hooker friends?!” Sharleen huffed up angrily as did the other two women. “Fuck you Marcus.”

“And gimme my joint.” Marcus held out his hand.

Sharleen pursed her lips together and she made a ‘hmph’ noise before passing the joint back. She stood up, glanced at the strange kid, then her and her friends descended the stoop. They walked down the sidewalk and gossiped among each other.

Marcus took another drag and stood up, “Right this way Mr. Chicago.” He lowered his hands and took a puff. As he exhaled, the guy climbed up the remaining steps and entered through a door that was barely hanging on from a single hinge.

T-Dawg knew the routine. He remained on the stoop and took a couple more drinks from the bottle of Jack Daniels. “Go on up, leave the gun here.”

“….No. The gun goes with me.” The boy shook his head.

“Then no sale. Go find your Crystal somewhere else.” T-Dawg said with a shrug.

The boy considered his options and he very carefully pulled the gun out. He walked over to T-Dawg and casually pointed the barrel at him, “I get it back afterwards?”

“Yeah, soon as the business transaction is done, ya get your piece back.” T-Dawn nodded.

“Okay.” The boy nodded and he switched the safety on, then surrendered the firearm.

T-Dawg took it and tucked it in his back pocket, “Go on up.”

With one more nod, the stranger climbed the steps and entered through the door -barely a door if that- and following the sound of footsteps up a couple flight of stairs. He can hear babies and kids shouting in other rooms, along with an extremely loud TV, and an Italian couple arguing at the top of their lungs. Noise, glorious noise that reflected Gotham’s poverty-stricken neighborhoods. He felt at ease here, among drug dealers, prostitutes, and homeless teenagers – it was a lot like Haly’s Circus.

“Up here Chicago.” Marcus snapped his fingers and pointed to an apartment door with 37B etched above the wooden frame. He opened up the door and stepped inside, while leaving it ajar for the young male.

Chicago, as Marcus dubbed him, stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. The smell of stale beer, marijuana, and tobacco hit his nostrils. It’s an odd combination that doesn’t disturb him at all, he’s smelled worse back home. He stood quietly in the living room and eyed the worn-down sofa where Marcus was seated.

“Where you from anyway Chicago? Oh yeah by the way, my name is Marcus. You ain’t gotta tell me your name, we probably won’t meet again unless you become one of the regulars.” Marcus scooted close to a wooden coffee table that was lined with various items, including a digital weight scale. He reached under the couch and retrieved a rectangular box with a padlock on it. He retrieved the key from his pocket, unlocked the box, and retrieved two large bags of a white powdery substance.

“I….I’m from the circus.” Chicago said.

“No shit?” Marcus looked over at the younger male with a quirked brow, “That’s kinda fucking cool. Never met nobody from the circus before.”

Chicago moved the end of the couch and took a seat. “Your parents never took you to a circus before?”

“Naa, parents split as soon as I was born. Grew up in in the system but that shit was FUCKED up. Ran away when I was 13 and been on my own since.” Marcus opened up one of the bags and he began filling a much smaller Ziploc bag. “Where you get those bruises from?”

Emerald eyes watched the white powder, “My mom and uncle. Hey, do you normally ask personal questions?”

“Just making conversation. You want me to talk about the fucking weather or something?” Marcus filled the Ziploc bag to ¾ full, then he placed it on the weight scale and watched the numbers.

“No, weather is boring as fuck.” Chicago shrugged.

“Your mom and uncle huh…. You a runaway?” Marcus glanced at the boy.

“I guess I am. Why? You gonna turn me in?”

“FUCK NO!” Marcus laughed, “Haha you funny Chicago, for a white boy. You’d fit right in with my crew.”

Chicago relaxed and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. “Thanks. I um, never bought drugs before….”

“No shit. I can smell a greenhorn a mile away.” Marcus smirked and he looked back to the scale; it was underweight. So he proceeded to measure out more into the bag, “You know how to use this stuff right?”

“Yeah, seen my mom use it plenty of times.” Chicago nodded.

“Forreal? My foster parents were into cocaine, but sometimes they did meth. Got to the point where they was trading me and my other foster siblings off for a few dime bags.”

“Oh….fuck, that’s rough man. I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is. I survived and so did the rest of em’, course we all went our separate ways but I’d like to think they’re out there somewhere, still surviving.” Marcus shrugged and he watched the scale measure out a weight again. “Listen, I’mma give you a few extra grams, you look like you need it, plus you got balls kid! Ain’t no white boy traveling alone coming down here to the ghetto acting like he know Crystal!”

“Thank you…” Chicago retrieved a rolled-up wad of cash from his pocket and held it out to Marcus.

Marcus took it and he ripped out a couple of twenty-dollar bills and held them out, “You’re gonna need food. Don’t starve to death now, and please don’t fucking overdose.”

Chicago took the bills with a silent nod.

Marcus tucked the money in his pocket and he secured the Ziploc bag before holding it out. “Good luck kid, I hope this helps with whatever shit you’re going through.”

Another quiet nod. Chicago took the bag and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned around and immediately left the apartment building, only stopping to retrieve his firearm from T-Dawg. He left the area as quickly as possible and looked for an empty alleyway.  

With the generous donation Marcus provided, Jerome Valeska purchased a few clean needles, Band-Aids, and a box of alcohol swabs. The redhead sat behind an overstuffed metal dumpster in a noiseless alleyway, one that was far away from the busy roads. He poured some of the white powder substance onto a spoon and using a lighter, he heated the stuff up until it bubbled and transformed into a brownish-yellow liquid. Using a syringe, he pulled up all the liquid until the plastic vessel was full. Jerome took his belt and wrapped it around his left arm, making sure to fasten it tightly. He flexed his arm to hurry up the process and soon enough he saw a blue vein bulge out from underneath the skin. He inserted the needle into the vein and pulled back on the syringe, when he saw blood, he injected the liquid drug into his body. He unfastened the belt and leaned against the wall of the dumpster.

The effects were almost instantaneous.

Jerome closed his eyes and sighed softly. The pain in his face, and in his rear, faded away, as did the traumatic experience. He became the literal definition of numb and he loved it, this feeling was so much better then what he was previously experiencing. The only thing that could make it better was if Jeremiah was here in his arms right now.

The boy rolled over onto his side and curled up into a small ball. For hours he remained in that spot, occasionally dozing in and out of consciousness. He felt like he was floating on a cloud most of the time, a happy little cloud, as happy as can be.

All was right with the world again.

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me? You’re HOW old?”

Jerome flinched a little, maybe he should’ve gone for eighteen. “Sixteen ma’am, I’m turning seventeen next week.”

“Mhmm!” The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was a heavy-set woman, with dark olive skin and short black hair tied up in a neat bun. She was the one who ran the homeless shelter and she knew a minor when she saw one, especially one that was prone to lying. “Okay… BOB, lemme tell you how we run things around here. We don’t admit minors unless they have an adult present, could be a sister, an aunt, a mother, or a cousin. Thing is, we face liability issues should harm befall a minor, that’s why we don’t check them in when they’re on their own.” The woman reached up and wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. “Look we have a social worker on call and I could-“

“No! Please, you don’t have to call the social worker.” Jerome nervously glanced around, “I uh, my sister is already here.”

“Oh?” The woman raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide her skepticism. “Who’s your sister? Is she at least eighteen?”

“Mhmm, yeah, yeah.” Jerome searched the area and that’s when he noticed a girl with curly brunette hair loosely tied in a ponytail. She looked old enough, and her eyes were green, just like Jerome’s own. Okay this was going to be a long shot… “Her.” Jerome pointed, “That’s my big sis.”

The woman followed Jerome’s finger, “Ace is YOUR sister? Hmm….” She didn’t believe Jerome for a second. She raised her hand and hollered around, “ACE! Could you come here for a second?”

“Hm?” Glancing up from her cot, the girl stared at Jerome and then looked to the woman who ran the homeless shelter. “Sure thing Mary.” Ace set her belongings down and walked around multiple cots. She approached the desk and crossed her arms, “What’s up?”

“Bob here says you’re his big sister. Now tell me, is that the truth or is this little punk lying?” Mary turned back to Jerome and narrowed her eyes.

The redhead chuckled and he fidgeted, hesitantly raising his gaze to meet Ace. “Hi sis.” He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and prayed for a goddamn miracle.

Ace’s green eyes looked the boy up and down, “Hmm.” She turned to face Mary, “As much as I hate to say it…. Yeah, this little shithead is my brother. I thought he was staying with our mom but… I guess things must’ve got pretty bad-“ She looked at Jerome, “-isn’t that right Bob?”

Jerome nodded, “Yeah… really bad….I couldn’t stay.” He turned sad eyes to the floor.

“Oh…. I see. Well I’m sorry to hear that.” Mary’s expression softened. “Okay well I do have one more bed. Seeing as how you two are siblings, you can share one of the bunk beds, it’s way more comfortable then those dingy cots.”

“Thanks Mary.” Ace nodded and she motioned for Jerome to follow, “Come on lil bro.”

Jerome thanked Mary and he shifted his duffel bag over to his right shoulder. He stepped around the desk and walked around numerous cots while following Ace.

Ace stopped by her cot and grabbed all her stuff. She then approached a row of bunk beds, “I get the top.”

“Hey….um, thanks.” Jerome paused by the bunk bed.

“No, thank you. Those cots are so fucking uncomfortable, at least we get a real mattress.” She threw her stuff up on the top bunk and climbed up the metal ladder.

“…..Yeah.” Jerome wouldn’t know, he never slept on a cot; it was either the floor or a used mattress. He set his duffel bag down at the end of the bed and crawled onto the small mattress. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

“Your eyes….are you high right now?” Ace peeked over the top of the bunk bed and peered down at Jerome.

“…..So what if I am?” Jerome mumbled, refusing to open his eyes.

“You’re really young, too young to be a drug addict…. Did your family force you to take drugs?” Ace inquired.

“What? No, God no…” Jerome blinked his eyes open and rolled onto his back. He looked up at Ace, noticing that her eyes were a lighter shade of green up close. “Why are you here?”

“Mmm, we’re not close enough to have that discussion. Get some rest Bobby-O!” Ace pulled back and laid down on the bed.

“Hm….YOU TOO SIS!” Jerome blatantly yelled out, causing some people to look over curiously.

“Shuddup.” Ace grumbled lowly.

Jerome smiled a little and he sighed softly, eyes closing soon afterwards. He drifted off to sleep right away with his duffel bag in his arms; he pretended it was Jeremiah he was holding and not a bag full of clothes and drugs.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, wake up kid. Come on.” Ace grabbed Jerome’s shoulder and shook him.

Jerome bolted up and he instantly swung his right fist towards Ace’s face.

“WOW!” Ace jumped back and barely dodged the punch. “Holy fuck kid, I was trynna wake you up. It’s 7:00am, they’re kicking us out.”

“Huh?” Jerome rubbed his tired eyes and glanced around. Was he really asleep for fifteen hours? That was a record…. “Oh, okay.” He removed the thin blanket and grabbed his duffel bag. He fell asleep with shoes on, so he merely stood up and wandered to the front door.

Ace followed suit, with an equally large duffel bag over her right shoulder. “Hey are you any good at hot wiring cars?”

Jerome paused outside the doors. He looked over at Ace and quirked an eyebrow, “I’m decent I guess. Why?”

Ace grinned, “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

For some unknown reason, Ace had a key to a particular storage sight where police departments kept vehicles used in various crimes. Usually the vehicles sat for an allotted period of time and once the owner when to trial, and was found guilty, their cars would be sold off in auction. Until then, it was one big car buffet for car thieves – Like Ace and Bob.

“Are you sure there’s no video cameras?” Jerome asked, he was nervous about breaking into an area the police controlled.

“I don’t know for sure, just keep your head low.” Ace warned, and she unlocked the padlock with the stolen key. Once it clicked open, she pushed the metal gates open. “Wow….look at that.” Ace admired the selection of vehicles. One thing was for sure, criminals had nice cars and trucks, everything looked brand new!

Jerome hesitantly followed Ace in. He pulled his cap down to hide his face. “Shit this is risky…”

“Hey do you wanna walk around all day? Shit gets tiring after a while, let’s cruise in style lil bro.” She punched Jerome in his shoulder and lead the way down the line of cars. “Mmm….hmmm… OH! I like this one.” She pointed to 2001 Ford Thunderbird in cherry red.

“Yeah….I guess.” Jerome wasn’t picky, of course a girl would pick something flashy and eye-catching. He set his duffel bag down and walked up to the driver’s side door. He retrieved a metal bobby pin and lowered himself on his knees. He pressed his ear to the door and inserted the end of the pin inside the lock. He worked both ends around and closed his eyes to listen and feel the lock.

“The hell? You sure you know what you’re doing?” Ace inquired.

“Yeah, shut up though.” Jerome said.

“Fuck off.” Ace remained quiet afterwards.

Jerome held his breath and he worked the ends around the old-fashioned lock; thank God it was older model, these new ones with the keyless entry were harder to break in to. He was patient and meticulous, he treated the car as a living being, an extension of himself really. Metal scraped against metal, and pressure is applied then…

Click.

The doors unlocked.

Jerome stepped back and opened up the driver’s side.

“Huh, that’s cool I guess.” Ace shrugged and went around the car to get open up the passenger door. “Now, the real test, can you hotwire a car?”

“Yeah, hang on.” Jerome threw his duffel bag into the back and he sat behind the driver’s side. He kneed the underside of the steering wheel and loosened up the frame. He removed a plastic piece to reveal various wires. Jerome leaned down and examined them. He spotted a red coated wire and grabbed that one. He used all his strength to rip the wire in half. Then he repeated the same thing to a blue coated wire. The redhead matched up a blue end with a red end and rubbed the copper strands together; it sparked a few times, then the engine started up effortlessly. “There.” Jerome grinned in confidence and shut the driver’s door.

“I’ll be damned. Good job lil bro.” Ace playfully flicked Jerome against his ear.

“Ouch, bitch I’ll kick you out if you keep that up.” Jerome slapped her hand away.

“Aww so mean, I thought we were close siblings.” Ace pretended to pout.

“Yeah not THAT close.” Jerome rolled his eyes and shifted the vehicle in drive. Within minutes the two drove out past the gates and disappeared into the city.

 

* * *

 

Jerome was anxious, he knew Haly’s Circus would be moving soon, and both he and ‘Ace’ were out of money. If the circus should pack up and leave, Jerome wasn’t sure how they could follow them. They were driving around in the stolen vehicle for a few days and Ace was smart enough to swap out license plates every time they stopped.

No amount of prayer and panhandling could fill the tank when it reached ‘E’.

Jerome parked the car at a local truck stop, there was a gas station half a mile up but neither one had money. “Fuck….”

“You can say that again…” Ace glanced around, “This is a shady place to park.”

“Would you prefer the side of the road? A cop would stop by and check on us right away.” Jerome killed the engine.

“True….. What kind of name is Bob?”

“Hey! Bob is a common name.”

“Yeah…if you’re 70 years old.”

“Pfft…. What kind of name is Ace?”

She laughed at that, a defeated laugh. The brunette leaned against the passenger door and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window. “We’ve been hanging out for a few days…. Guess you’re not a bad guy.”

“Gee ya think?” Jerome murmured.

“Heh, shuddup asswipe.” She inhaled a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, “My real name…. It’s Alice. You only get to know the first name, that’s all.”

“Alice…” Jerome held out his right hand, “Nice to meet you. My name is Jerome, you only get to know the first name, that’s all.”

“Hahaha, dork.” Alice took Jerome’s hand and shook it. “So now what?” She let go and her green eyes surveyed the area. “Are we going to steal?”

“We could….but I got an idea that’s faster, and it’s a guarantee we’ll get money.” Jerome opened up the driver’s door.

“Wait….Jerome, what are you doing?” Alice appeared worried.

“It’s okay toots, I’ll be right back.” He winked, and slammed the door shut. “Lock the doors.” He pointed to the locks and then walked over to the restrooms.

Alice locked the doors and watched curiously. She saw the young redhead approach two truck drivers who were engaged in conversation. One of the men nodded and he motioned with a head tilt over his shoulder. “No….fuck.” Alice felt a weight on her chest and she automatically leaned forward in her seat and opened up her door. She watched as Jerome disappeared behind the restroom building with the truck driver. She was anxious and worried for Jerome, but as the kid instructed, she counted down the minutes.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

When twenty minutes passed, Alice exhaled an irritated breath. Done with waiting, she slipped out of the car and was about to race over to the restrooms when she saw a familiar flash of red hair appear on the side of the building.

Jerome walked quickly with his head held low, as though trying to hide his face. When he neared the vehicle, he walked around to Alice’s side and pried the slightly ajar door open. “Hey can you drive?”

“Y-yeah…” Alice blinked and she got out of the passenger seat. She walked around Jerome and moved to the driver’s side. She opened up the door and sat down behind the wheel.

She hesitated to start the car, only because they were empty on gas. Alice looked at Jerome but before she could say anything, the redhead held out up two bills; a total of forty dollars.

“What the…..” Alice took the money and stared at Jerome with a puzzled expression. “How did you get this? What did you say?”

Jerome chose to answer the second question but avoided eye-contact, “I told the guy…. Twenty dollars if I suck your dick…. Forty if I let you finish in my mouth.”

Alice’s stomach tightened up into knots. She swallowed and reached out to touch Jerome’s shoulder, “Have you done that before?”

Jerome didn’t react to the touch and he simply stared out the window. “When we get to the gas station buy me a pop will ya? Anything to get this fucking taste out of my mouth.”

 

* * *

 

Haly’s Circus packed up after several days and left Gotham City. With what was left of the money Jerome ‘earned’, they were able to follow the caravan of trailers to the next adjoining city. It was roughly two hours on the road and when they reached the city, Jerome was itching to get his next fix.

Alice parked at an empty laundromat and the two exited the vehicle. They sat down in the back of the building, shaded under some pine trees that were clearly not from the area, but the smell was pleasant enough. Alice leaned against the bark and looked up, the sun was starting to set.

Jerome was seated on Alice’s left side and he proceeded to wrap a leather belt around his left arm; he already had track marks, soon enough he wouldn’t be able to use his left arm anymore. He tightened the belt and went about to pouring white powder onto a black spoon. He raised a lighter and burned the substance until it liquified. He picked up a syringe and tried to soak up the liquid, but his hand continuously trembled.

“Here, let me.” Alice grabbed the syringe from Jerome’s hand.

Jerome sighed and nodded. “Okay….don’t waste any.”

“I won’t.” Alice dipped the needle into the spoon and pulled back all the liquid into the syringe. She glanced down at Jerome’s arm and saw a blue vein, hardly visible against his pale skin. Without hesitation, she lowered the needle into the vein and pulled back. When she saw blood, she injected the drug into Jerome’s vein.

The ginger teen sighed softly and he rested his head against Alice’s shoulder, “Mmm….”

Alice placed the syringe down on the ground and she reached over to loosen up the belt on Jerome’s arm.

Jerome sighed happily and let the feeling overcome him. He was on cloud 9, far away from reality at that point.

Alice leaned her head against Jerome’s own and asked, “Does it hurt?”

“Mmm…..what? Be specific.” Jerome mumbled.

“The needle….drugs, it hurts right?”

“No…not at all.” Jerome nuzzled his nose against Alice’s shoulder. Her scent, over the past few days, became a familiar one. She smelled like flowers, and oddly enough, like tea. How on earth she managed to smell so good while being homeless was behind Jerome, he liked it though, not as much as Jeremiah’s smell…..but close enough. “Does yours hurt?”

Alice blinked, “Does what hurt?”

“The cuts…..on your wrists…..”

Alice stiffened up.

“I’m sorry….” Jerome sighed and stopped nuzzling. He forced his eyes open and tilted his head up to stare at the pine branches above them. “When we were at the restroom on the side of the road…. You walked out with your sleeves rolled up, probably washing your hands and all…. I saw the fading scars and the recent cuts. I didn’t bring it up because… I never met anyone who physically hurt themselves.”

“I see….” Alice sighed and also leaned back to look up at the tree branches. She waited a few minutes before expressing her answer, “It burns…. Like fire. Before I couldn’t handle more then a single cut but now… I need several to make me feel good. It’s a pain that I like, that I’m addicted to, because it wipes out all the other pain and shit that’s happened to me.”

Jerome listened, it was weird that he understood and related to the sentiment. He nodded and began to drift off to sleep. “Alice?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy I met you…”

“Yeah, me too kid. Get some rest, you’re driving next.”

“M’kay.” Jerome passed out. 

 

* * *

 

Jerome was taking more and more each day, and Alice grew hesitant to help him when his own hands couldn’t stay steady enough to inject a fucking needle. She eventually brought it up while they were on the road and following Haly’s Circus to their next destination.

“Hey…. You need to cut this shit out. You’re gonna overdose.” Alice said.

“Pfft, no I’m not.” Jerome was high off his ass, he tried not to giggle but it pushed past his lips anyway. “Haha, I know what I’m doing. And even if I die, you get my whole kingdom Alice; the army of knights, the royal chariot, and every gold coin.”

“…..Okay, you’re delusional. I am NOT fucking Alice from wonderland.” She slowed the car down and pulled off on a dirt pathway.

“W-what are you doing?” Jerome inquired, he could barely lift his head from the window.

“Who are you running away from?” Alice asked, slowing the vehicle down to a halt.

Jerome tensed up, “Fuck off. I never asked who YOU'RE running away from.”

“My brother.” Alice stated in a stiff tone.

“…. Your brother?” Jerome turned his head to stare at Alice. “Why? What’d he do?”

“That’s not important. I answered your question, so who is it?” Alice turned to look at Jerome.

Jerome met her eyes and he shrugged again, averting his gaze to the side. “My mother…. My uncle…. Pretty much the whole goddamn circus…. Except for my brother, I miss him…”

“Really?” Alice was surprised, “You never mentioned a brother.”

“I know….” Jerome sighed, “I didn’t wanna bring him up…. I miss him, very much. He’s my twin, we look exactly alike except the nerd has glasses. He was gifted with bad eyesight but he’s so fucking smart…. he’s a genius in the making, yeah, gonna be an architectural engineer one day.”

“Oh…. wow….that’s cool.” Alice didn’t know what else to say. She looked down and leaned over to wrap her right arm around Jerome’s shoulders.

Jerome tried not to tense up, but he automatically pulled away.

Understanding the reaction, Alice raised her hand and leaned away against her own door. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Jerome was feigning for more drugs and he visibly trembled against the door.

“Give me your other arm, your left is no good now.” Alice said, having noticed the withdrawal.

“Okay…..” Jerome leaned up and peeled off his jacket. He gave his right arm to Alice and watched her fasten a belt around his upper arm. Once it was tight enough, Jerome watched in silence while the girl located a blue, bulging vein. She inserted the needle with ease, withdrew blood, and then injected Jerome with the intoxicating drug.

Jerome shivered and he automatically collapsed against Alice’s side.

Alice turned her body and held Jerome against her chest. She pressed a kiss against the boy’s forehead and the two fell asleep inside the car, unable to afford a hotel room, and they were too far from a homeless shelter to seek refuge.

 

* * *

 

Everything was a fucking blur.

Jerome had no idea where they were half the time, and whenever Alice explained, her voice was a distant echo.

They were en route to their 4th city, and Jerome secured enough money to get them by for gas and a few food items. If they wanted to shower, they had to settle for a bathroom sink and a small bottle of shampoo. Jerome didn’t mind, Alice didn’t either – they outran their painful reality, that’s all that mattered.

At one point, Alice suggested they go to a homeless shelter, at least there they could get a free hot shower and a meal. Jerome didn’t remember agreeing, but apparently, he did -or Alice forced him too go there, either way, they ended up at another city homeless shelter. 

Jerome showered up and clumsily applied shampoo to his hair. He used a generic body wash to clean his body and a cheap tooth paste was to follow for brushing his teeth. After changing into semi-clean clothes, washed days ago, he wandered into the main room of the homeless shelter; it resembled a high school gymnasium except with military cots and beds.

Alice waved her arm, “Bob over here!”

Jerome smiled and he walked up to his ‘sister’s’ bunk. “Aww when can I get the top?”

“Mmm never.” Alice grinned, “You feeling okay?”

Still high, Jerome shrugged, “Yeah cool as a cucumber babe.” He put his duffel bag down and climbed onto the twin size mattress.

“Don’t call me babe, people might get the wrong idea around here.” Alice said, pretending to glance around in worry.

“Pfft….okay then, toots.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand up and down the cheap sheets.

“So….you really ain’t running from your brother?” 

“What?” Jerome opened his eyes and looked up at Alice. “I explained already… Why are you asking?”

“No reason…” Alice curled up underneath the blanket and sighed.

Jerome sensed she was hiding something, but he chose not to pester her over it. “Goodnight sis.”

“Goodnight bro.”

 

* * *

 

Haly’s Circus was in town for the week and seeing as how they didn’t need gas money, Jerome resorted to buying pills with what little money he had left.

Alice eventually stepped in and hid the remainder of Jerome’s drug stash.

The redhead acted as though he was okay with it, and stated he didn’t have an addiction. Come nightfall he was sweating and shivering in his bed. He groaned in pain and pounded his fist against Alice’s bed above him. “P-please….I need it Alice, please!”

“Shhh!” Alice hissed, “It’s lights out. They’ll kick us both out if they catch you with pills.”

“B-but….I can’t…..oh fuck, I need it.” Jerome whined.

“Fuck, no. I said no. What else? Can I get you water? Another blanket?”

“N-no….just….come down here and cuddle me.” He demanded. It was a longshot that could potentially work. Prior to using drugs to fall asleep, Jerome would hold his sibling close and instantly drift off. Jeremiah provided comfort, and really, that's all Jerome needed.

There’s a pause.

“……. If I’m the big spoon.” Alice said calmly.

“I’m the big spoon though…. usually.” Jerome mumbled.

“Fuck….” Alice sighed dramatically and she climbed down from the top bunk. She stood in front of Jerome for a second, then proceeded to lay down next to him. She turned around on her side and pressed her back against the kid’s chest. “If I feel a boner, I’m gonna karate chop your balls off” she warned.

Jerome slipped his arm around Alice’s waist and he pulled her close. “Deal.” Really, how could he get hard for girl? Sure, she smelled nice but she wasn’t Jeremiah. Jerome closed his eyes and nuzzled his lips against the back of Alice’s neck.

“Hey! That’s…..weird.” Alice grumbled irritably. 

“Sorry….this is how I slept back home.” He shifted his left leg between Alice’s legs and sighed softly.

“…….You…..and your brother?”

Jerome nodded.

“Oh, I see…..” Alice sighed and she moved her hand over Jerome’s arm. “Again, if your fucking morning wood-“

“Yeah, yeah…. you’ll karate chop my balls off. Shut up and go to bed.” He kissed the back of Alice’s head.

“Fucker…. goodnight.” Alice closed her eyes, she noticed the trembling in Jerome's body and how feverish he was. Poor kid.

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Haly’s Circus was preparing to move again, at least, they were in the process of packing up.

Alice stared over at the line of trailers and vehicles. “We don’t have enough money to follow them.”

“Yeah…..I’ll get some.” Jerome stated, he was fastening the belt around his right arm. At the previous truck stop, there were a lot more lonely men that needed relief. Instead of requesting money, Jerome traded his time for more crystal meth to shoot up into his body.

“Jerome…. Go talk to your brother.”

Jerome stiffened. He looked at Alice, “Why?”

“You miss him, don’t you?” Alice met Jerome’s gaze, “He was good to you right?”

“…..Yeah, he was good to me.” Jerome averted his gaze.

“Then go to him. Go work shit out. At least you got a brother who fucking cares about you and your happiness.”

“Hm…..” Jerome shook his head, “Then what? Do I just ask him to ditch the circus and join me on my merry-go-fucking-get-high crusade? He has a JOB. He has a ROOF over his head He’s got FOOD, and CLOTHES, and a consistent source if INCOME. How the fuck am I gonna ask him to leave?!” Jerome’s voice rose dangerously high, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Jerome, hey J-“ Alice grabbed the redhead by his shoulders and turned him so they could face each other. “You’re a smart kid, the most intelligent I ever met. So, think of a way that could get both you and your brother out of this shitty satiation, THINK goddamn you!” Alice smacked Jerome upside the head.

Jerome didn’t feel the hit against his head, he was too numb, too doped out of it. However, Alice’s words resonated inside his head. Figure out a way…. the both of them… He recalled the last homeless shelter they stayed at and how Mary passed him a card with the social worker’s name and information on it.

The cogs and wheels turned inside Jerome’s head, he tapped into that inner survival skill and gradually reached up to grab Alice’s wrists. He gently pried them off and nodded, “Okay. I got an idea….”

“Good. Is there anything I can do?” Alice asked.

Jerome shook his head, “Just stay here, keep looking cute doll face.” Jerome winked.

Alice raised a middle finger, “Yeah geez okay.”

“Heh, keep the car. Not sure if this will work but, who knows?” Jerome opened up the passenger door.

Alice quickly leaned over and pressed a kiss against Jerome’s left cheekbone, “Good luck. I'll be hanging around the area, in case shit hits the fan.”

“Okay, thank you.” He smiled a little and stepped out of the car. Jerome dropped the belt and he resisted the urge to grab it before descending the hill. He slipped a few times but he didn’t let it deter him from making his way over to the circus grounds. It was early in the morning and still dark out, the air was cold yet Jerome felt nothing. Shit, he wasn’t even sure how much meth he smoked during the few weeks he was separated from Jeremiah…. This felt like a weird dream and nightmare at the same time.

The redhead hid behind a pickup truck and peeked around the corner.

Everybody was busy packing up their belongings and the handlers were guiding animals back to their cages.

Jerome stayed where he was, emerald eyes frantically searching for his sibling.

Nothing.

Jerome felt sick. Where was Jeremiah? Did he get kicked out? No….no, Owen wouldn’t do that…. Jeremiah made so much money for the circus, he was far too valuable. Jerome felt a tremor in both his hands and it traveled up to his arms, to his shoulders, and finally settled in his gut. Fuck, he needed something to fight off the craving. He turned away and stumbled through the field -or what he thought was the field.

Somehow, Jerome found himself among the animal cages of Molly the Magnificent -the elephant- and Angel the furious- the tiger. He staggered among the iron cages and grabbed onto Molly’s cage first to try and support himself.

A soft grey trunk reached through the bars and bopped Jerome on the top of his head.

“Hiya big girl…” Jerome held onto the bars for dear life.

Molly nuzzled her trunk against Jerome’s cheekbone.

“Aw, fuck, girl don’t, I’m….I’m sick…” Jerome tired to move his head out of the way, he felt dizzy. 

“Jay?”

Jerome froze.

“Is…….is that you?”

Jerome shut his eyes tight and he gripped the iron bars with all his strength.

A hand settled on Jerome’s shoulder.

The redhead turned around and he came face-to-face with his twin.

“Miah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by (who the fuck knows) but I did name it after Alicks "Pretend", you can look it up on youtube, such a pretty song~
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_az5ILGmVfQ
> 
> There's the link. I know some are gonna hate this chapter, some might love it, some might be indifferent. I put 'part 1' but depending on whether or not this receives feedback, I might just skip out and go to another theme xD or story because I am cynical. And yeah I know this is a total 180 spin from my previous adorable chapter >.> sorry!


	12. Pretend (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Tags updated-
> 
> Okay so, this chapter has a few trigger warnings: Self-mutilation, Self-harm, depression, suicidal thoughts, mental illness, and overall sad stuff. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secrets that you've always told me  
> I've put them all behind through getting high  
> The secrets that I never should've known  
> Are running through my veins into my soul 
> 
> It just comes in handy for a bad day  
> All I wanna do is get a little hazed  
> This just comes in handy for a bad day  
> This just comes in handy for a bad day 
> 
> The heroin I take just helps me die  
> A slower death that keeps my soul alive  
> My dreams are filled as mystery unfolds  
> Another hedonistic tended goal 
> 
> (( Opium by The New Division)

[ _Is he gone?]_

[ **I think so… Can you sense him?** ]

[ ~~No, I cannot.~~ ]

[ **Does this mean we get to have a little fun?** ]

[ ~~Hmm…. I believe so.~~ ]

[ _Shh, shh, somebody is waking up._ ]

[ **Oh goody!** ]

A violent jolt woke Jeremiah Valeska, that and the sound of deranged laughter. His initial thought is that Jerome is playing some kind of prank on him. “Jay?” He sat up in the empty bed and looked towards the slightly ajar door.

Multiple voices giggled and footsteps shuffled across the living room floor.

Jeremiah climbed off the bed, opened up the door, and sprinted into the other room. “Jerome!” He stopped by the couch and did a full circle, emerald eyes darting around the room.

Silence.

Nobody was in the trailer.

How did Jeremiah know this? It was the hollow feeling inside his chest, a crippling void that squeezed around his heart.

Jerome Valeska was long gone.

The open drawers catch Jeremiah’s attention. He turns his head to look and notices most of his sibling’s clothes are gone. “No…no, please.” Urgent footsteps carry him to the hallway closet. He reached above the top shelf, removed an old shoebox, and lifted up the lid to peer inside. Jerome’s money was missing, whereas Jeremiah’s currency was untouched.

The box slipped through shaking hands and fell to the floor, spewing crisp bills over rows of dress shoes.

Overcome with heartache, the redhead fell to his knees. A grief-stricken cry pushed past his lips and he had to lean forward with his hands pressed to the floor. He hung his head and started panting. Fuck, he couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t he relieve the burning sensation in his chest? The trailer grew small and the walls closed in on him, crushing what little air he had left inside his lungs.

Jeremiah hyperventilated and unintentionally worked himself into an anxiety attack. He collapsed onto his side and curled up in the fetal position. He trembled and muttered Jerome’s name over and over again.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, the pain inside his heart reminded him that he was alone-for the first time in his life- Jeremiah Valeska was irrefutably alone.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck this better be important Jeremiah.” Lila said, while approaching the wooden picnic tables.

Zach was in the process of cooking lunch up -hamburgers, fries, baked beans, and a fresh garden salad- but he does glance up to keep track of the conversation.

Owen was sucking down on a thick grape flavored cigar, he changed out of his bedclothes long ago and was dawning jeans and a loose green t-shirt; the show wasn’t till 7:00pm, he had some time under his belt. “This looks like a family meeting, do I really gotta be here?” he asked, having blown out a puff of smoke.

“It’s about Jerome.” Jeremiah said.

Everybody tensed up at the mention of the runaway. Word spreads quickly throughout the circus grounds and when Jerome didn’t show up for work, it was assumed he’d fallen ill – Jeremiah was quick to snuff that rumor out.

“What about him?” Lila asked with an eye roll, “He ran off. What else is there to discuss?”

Jeremiah felt his right eyelid twitching, he reminded himself to stay calm. “He could go the cops and if they take him to the hospital, well, need I remind you of the adult fist-shaped bruises on his face?”

Nobody said anything.

“Including the sexual assault, the hospital could perform a rape kit.” Jeremiah added. He knew a rape kit wouldn’t provide conclusive evidence on who attacked Jerome, based on the fact an inanimate object was used to hurt the redhead. However, Jeremiah doubted any of these moronic buffoons understood how the law worked regarding sexual assault victims.

“A rape kit?...” Owen lowered his cigar and looked at Zach with worry.

Jeremiah’s assumption was correct. He kept up the momentum and cleared his voice, “Ahem. The last thing anyone wants is for the abrogation of Haly’s Circus.”

Lila, Zach, and Owen glanced at each other.

Oh, that’s right. Now that Jerome was gone, Haly’s Circus was populated strictly by idiots.

 How insufferable.

“…. Permanent cancellation,” Jeremiah reiterated.

Owen chewed on his cigar, a nervous habit of his when things were starting to stress him out. “Fuck… What if he really does go to the cops? They could be taking his statement down right now and then they’re gonna come for us-”

“Don’t be a pussy!” Zach snapped. He shot Jeremiah a dirty look and inquired, “So what are we supposed to do then?  Sounds like we’re fucked either way.”

“Lend me a vehicle. I’ll go into the city and search for Jerome. I’m the only one who can convince him to come back to the circus.” Jeremiah said calmly.

Zach scoffed and shook his head, “No way. You’re just a kid and you don’t even have a learner’s license.”

“Then I suppose my efforts are wasted. I’m going to pack my belongings, just in case I’m shipped off to the nearest group home. I bid you adieu.” Jeremiah turned around to leave.

“Stay your ass right there.” Lila said firmly.

Jeremiah paused and glanced over his shoulder.

Zach cursed under his breath, “Well I can’t fucking do it! I’m busy cooking here.”

Lila shrugged, “And I don’t have a vehicle or a driver’s license.”

Owen sighed heavily, “Alright, fuck it. Let’s go boy.”

 

* * *

 

The first order of business takes place at the local mall, one of the busiest areas in the city; somebody was bound to have seen the runaway.  

Jeremiah passes out missing flyers with a recent picture of Jerome, including a name, birth date, height, weight, location last seen, and a cell number to contact -including the number to the GCPD. On any given circumstance, Jeremiah tries to avoid social interactions with strangers. Nonetheless, he didn’t allow it to be a preventative factor, not when it concerned Jerome. The urgency to find his brother forces Jeremiah’s metaphorical walls to crumble. He approaches as many people as possible and gives out flyers. He asks numerous pedestrians if they’ve seen Jerome, to which each responds with ‘No, I’m sorry’.

Jeremiah convinced Owen to drive around the less traveled streets and alleyways while posting up flyers. The older man begrudgingly obliged although, not without muttering his complaints.

 Meanwhile, Jeremiah checked a few tobacco shops -Jerome liked to pit pocket fancy lighters and cigars- followed by several pawnshops. When those yielded no results, Jeremiah checked the grocery stores and a few bookshops. Barnes and Nobles was the next bookstore on Jeremiah’s list, sometimes his twin frequented bookstores to browse and purchase gifts. Jeremiah appreciated every book Jerome got for him, maybe, just maybe, he’d find his twin strolling among the endless aisles of hardcovers.

Adults, senior citizens, and children, nobody was exempt from Jeremiah’s search. To his disappointment, not a single person recognized the image on the flyer. Jeremiah longed to hold his sibling, to run his fingers through his soft red hair and fell those pillowy lips against his own. He didn’t think it possible to miss someone to the point of experiencing physical pain, but he did, and the pain radiated in his chest.

Jeremiah wasn’t prepared to give up. Call it instinct, call it intuition, call it ‘twinstinct’, his sibling was far and near at the same time. Sometimes, the feeling grew faint and disappeared altogether…. Then it came back, resonating in Jeremiah’s stomach as a pool of warmth and reminding him of the connection he shared with Jerome. He didn’t understand why his brother’s life force faded in and out, it worried him to no end.

Days upon days, Jeremiah scoured the city for his brother. Owen eventually tired after the third day and nobody else was willing to drive the distraught redhead into the city. He resorted to hitchhiking, dangerous for an ordinary child, on the other hand, Jeremiah was far from normal; he didn’t go anywhere without something sharp and inconspicuous. Fortunately, nobody tried to mess with Jeremiah and he continued his search.

One week goes by and Gotham had yet to reveal Jerome Valeska’s whereabouts. Haly’s Circus is packing up and preparing for their departure to the next city.

Jeremiah found himself begging Owen to stay in town for a few more days. He stood before the older man with his hands collapsed together, as though in prayer; he really was praying for a miracle. “Please, we can’t go. Jerome is out there and ….something is wrong, I can feel it. My brother needs me.”

The older man cast an unapologetic gaze at Jeremiah and shook his head. “Our time is up, we only put enough money down to reserve the property lot for a week.”

“PLEASE!” Jeremiah’s voice raised.

Owen was starting to get annoyed, “I fucking said no! Now get the hell out of my face!” He shoved past Jeremiah and walked to his trailer.

Jeremiah lowered his hands to his sides and his eyes filled with hot tears. He was torn between staying in the city by himself and packing up his belongings to travel with the circus. He already used up a third of his savings on transportation alone…. He was doubtful a hotel would rent to a minor without an ID or an adult present. Jerome was in the city, Jeremiah was certain of it, he could feel it in his heart. He understood why his twin didn’t want to come back but to leave Jeremiah all by himself? That was an act of cruelty, and the redhead felt betrayed by his brother’s abandonment.

“Jay….” Jeremiah wiped the tears away before they could fall. He left the area and made his way back to the trailer. Nothing could be done, Jerome would have to fend for himself. Jeremiah hoped his twin was safe and warm; fall weather had a sharp bite to it, especially at night.

 

* * *

 

The show went exceedingly well and profits have never been higher. Owen’s simpleminded brain knew a full house meant a bigger paycheck, not just himself, but for everybody.

Jeremiah begins the process of budgeting money aside for animal food and medicine. He also adds a little extra to Zach’s meal fund – this covered the cost of food to feed circus performers and laborers alike. As winter was fast approaching, Jeremiah made a list of supplies the circus would need in order to keep the trailers insulated.

This was their fifth day at a new location, hours away from Gotham. It’s Friday night and as such, payday. Nobody had access to a bank hence the distribution would be in cash and nothing sensible like a check.

Seated behind a table with a gray steel cash box on his right, Jeremiah counts out the bills and hands them out to the workers. The line moves at a steady pace, performers, animal handlers, and laborers take their earnings with a grateful nod.

“Thanks mate” said an Australian man.

“You’re welcome.” Jeremiah nodded, “Next please.” He looked down and sorted out another few bills.

“You have… listen from missing brother?”

Jeremiah glanced up, having recognized the thick Russian accent and poor English. Her name was Svetlana, a pretty little thing to look at with porcelain skin and sea-green eyes. “No, I haven’t heard from Jerome.”

“It is not trouble. You are okay? Yeah?” Svetlana batted her long eyelashes and stared at Jeremiah with genuine concern. She was at least a decade older then the boy but she looked fairly young compared to other performers.

Nodding, Jeremiah looked back down to finish counting. “Yes I’m okay, thank you for your concern Svetlana.”

[ _She’s staring at you.]_

Jeremiah’s hands paused.

[ **The Russian girl knows your dirty little secret. That’s why she brought up Jerome.** ]

Svetlana raised an eyebrow when Jeremiah didn’t move or speak. “Mr. Valeska?”

[ _She will tell everyone!_ ]

[ **Yes, yes she will. Time to get rid of the other Valeska.** ]

Jeremiah looked up from his seat and met Svetlana’s worried gaze. “Why are you bringing up my brother now?”

“I…I don’t understand…” Svetlana fidgeted, “I worry for you.”

[ ***giggles* She’s WORRIED!** ]

“You’re worried about me? Jerome disappeared twelve days ago and you’re only bringing him up NOW?” Jeremiah stood up and pushed the bills back inside the cash box. He placed his hands on the tabletop and leaned forward, “What do you know about Jerome and I? Besides the fact we look identical.”

Intimated by Jeremiah’s sudden mood shift, Svetlana took a step back.

Curious eyes peer over towards the table. People in line began to murmur among themselves and somebody piped up, “Hey can we move it along?!”

“YOU’LL FUCKING WAIT YOUR TURN YOU IMPATIENT BASTARD!”

Everybody fell silent.

Svetlana flinched at the angry shouting. “M-my apology, I can come back another time.”

[ _Poor, sweet, idiotic Svetlana…. Such a clever actor she is._ ]

[ **All an act. All lies. She will tell everyone about you and Jerome.** ]

[ ~~Stop her right now.~~ ]

Just as Svetlana turned to leave, Jeremiah’s hand shot out and grabbed the performer by her wrist.

“We’re not finished,” Jeremiah stated calmly.

“Let go!’ Svetlana tried to pull her wrist away.

Jeremiah’s grip only tightened.

[ ~~Break her wrist.~~ ]

Jeremiah slowly twisted the girl’s wrist and pushed it inward on itself.

“Ty delayesh' mne bol'no!” Svetlana cried out in pain. “Pomogi mne!”

Nobody spoke Russian but they immediately recognized a cry for help.

Unblinking and unfazed, Jeremiah applied more pressure until he heard bones popping.

[ **Pop! Pop! Pop! Oh, I like the sound of that.** ]

 _[Music to my ears~_ ]

Several men move away from the line and lunge at the redhead.

Having been preoccupied, Jeremiah didn’t see the men coming his way. He felt pressure against his side and with a startled grunt, he let go of Svetlana’s wrist. His body flew into the ground while his glasses bounced off his face. “GET OFF ME!” Jeremiah hissed angrily.

[ ~~What a pity.~~ ]

“The hell is going here?!” Owen barked out. He rambled over to the group of men on the ground and his jaw dropped when he saw Jeremiah beneath it all. “What fuck is wrong with you guys?! Get off him right now!”

The men clamber off Jeremiah quickly and one of them pointed to Svetlana, “The kid snapped! He tried to break Svetlana’s wrist! We was right here watching him boss, he attacked her outta nowhere.”

Baffled by the insinuation, he turned his attention on the Russian performer.

A few other female performers were hugging Svetalna and stroking her hair in an attempt to calm the girl down.

Svetlana was sobbing and cradling her wrist against her chest. When Owen caught her tear-filled gaze, she sniffled and nodded. “Yes, it’s true. Mr. Valeska…. hurt me.”

Owen saw purple swelling beginning to form around Svetlana’s wrist. This elicited a frustrated sigh, fuck, the last thing he needed was an injured performer.

When the men removed themselves, Jeremiah was quick to fetch his glasses and stand up. He retrieved a yellow cloth from his pocket and wiped the dirt particles off the lens. Afterwards, he put his glasses on and dusted his clothing off.

“Come on, we gotta talk.” Owen grabbed Jeremiah by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the area. “Nobody touch that fucking money till I get back! Jeremiah here knows what’s left and if I find a single fucking dollar missing so help me I’ll shoot all y’all!”

Jeremiah stumbled and he decided to keep his complains to himself, especially when Owen mentioned shooting somebody.

The unpaid workers grumbled under their breath but nobody made a move for the cash.

Owen led Jeremiah over to Lila Valeska’s trailer.

Recognizing his mother’s home, Jeremiah shook his head and tried to pull away from the death grip around his neck. “No. I don’t want to go in there.”

“Shut the fuck up boy. This is an issue for your mom to handle.” Owen didn’t bother announcing his arrival. He grabbed the handle to the door and stepped inside, pulling the younger male right along with him.

Lila had a ‘friend’ over and the two were naked. The man is seated on the living room sofa while an already intoxicated Lila straddled his lap and rode his cock with breathy moans.

“THE FUCK!” Owen snapped.

Jeremiah averted his gaze, a wave of nausea hit him; he can smell alcohol, cigarettes, and a musty salty odor.

“WHAT THE HELL OWEN?!” Lila climbed off the man’s lap and she grabbed her blue silk robe from the recliner. She threw it on and tied the straps together; her face is red from embarrassment and anger. “Richard put something on.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richard lazily grabbed his clothes from the floor and slipped his pants on. He had no shame in displaying his large endowment, still evidently hard after the rude interruption.

“Get the fuck outta here.” Owen said and he pushed Jeremiah into the living room. “Family business.”

“Family business?” Lila said bitterly, although, she was curious as to what her well-behaved son did to warrant such a visit.

Richard shrugged and threw his t-shirt on. “I’ll stop by later.”

“Okay, seeya later hun~” Lila cooed.

Richard grinned as he walked across the living room floor. Owen’s annoyed expression wasn’t enough to deter his good mood and the man exited Lila’s trailer.

Not wanting to touch the sofa, or any furniture for that matter, Jeremiah remained standing with his hands at his sides. He glanced from Lila and Owen, his mind raced with excuses to explain his violent behavior.

[ _Something bothering you baby? Wanna tell mommy all about it?_ ]

“No, I’m fine.” Jeremiah said.

“Huh?” Lila glanced at her son.

Owen raised an eyebrow, “Fuck…. I think he’s going crazy Lila.”

Jeremiah flinched at the word, “I’m sorry. I thought you said something mother, I….I’ve been in a constant state of distress since Jerome’s departure.”

“Ya hear that Owen?” Lila glared at the ringleader, “He’s stressed out! He works all day for you, come rain or shine, and to top it off his brother ran away!” She walked up behind her son and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him in for a tight hug and planted a kiss against the top of his head. “What happened baby? Tell mommy all about it.”

Owen rolled his eyes, “He tried to break Svetlana’s wrist.”

Lila’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?! My baby hurt someone? No, you’re lying. Jeremiah wouldn’t do that, he’s a sweet kid.”

[ **So sweet, just the nicest little psychopath.** ]

[ _*giggles* Somebody is going to the loony bin!_ ]

[ ~~Do it.~~ ]

Ignoring the voices in his head, Jeremiah turned around to face Lila and he wrapped his arms around her lower back. He buried his face against her chest and hugged her. The scent of sweat and sex hit his nostrils, making him queasy.  He swallowed down the urge to vomit and spoke, “Mother… I did hurt Svetlana but it wasn’t intentional. She said something to me about Jerome and I reacted in a violent manner. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt her I just…. I miss my brother so much…and-”Jeremiah’s voice waivered.

“Shhhh it’s okay baby, you’re not in trouble.” Lila stroked her hands through Jeremiah’s red hair.

Jeremiah trembled and his soft sobs are muffled by his mother’s prominent bosom.

Owen sighed and shook his head. Him and Lila exchange glances, each knowing they played a part in Jerome’s decision to leave. Now, it appeared to be effecting Jeremiah’s performance, Owen couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the kid. “Look, just take the rest of the week off okay Jeremiah? You’ll get your pay but I need your get some rest. The next city is bigger and I’m gonna need you clear-headed and ready. Ya got it?”

Jeremiah sniffled and nodded, he didn’t let go of his mother.

“Good.” Owen shifted away from the living room area and left the trailer.

Lila pressed another kiss against her son’s head before motioning to the kitchen, “Are you hungry baby? Mommy can fix something up if you want.”

Jeremiah lowered his arms and took a step back. He looked up at Lila and smiled, “Yes mother, I would love that.”

“Okay, go ahead and take a seat.” Lila leaned down and kissed Jeremiah on his tear-stained cheek, “Mommy loves you so much. I’m sorry Jerome ran away…. But we still have each other don’t we? Don’t be a stranger, come visit more often.”

“I will certainly visit more often mother, thank you.” Jeremiah walked over to the recliner and sat down. He watched Lila move over into the kitchen and while her back was turned, Jeremiah reached up to wipe saliva and fake tears from his face.

 

* * *

 

During the daytime, Jeremiah finds it easy to distract himself from the ever-present voices inside his head. Conversation is slightly difficult to participate in… He has to pause occasionally and resume his conversation, while the voices screamed at him for attention.

At nighttime, however, it’s a whole different ballgame.

With nobody to hold him or talk to him, Jeremiah is left alone to suffer at the mercy of his own inner madness. Sleep is nearly unattainable.

[ _Hmm I wonder what Jerome is up to? Do you think he found…. A new brother to love?_ ]

[ **Who says it has to be a brother? Jerome likes women too, maybe he has a sister with big tits, yeah, and a mouth that makes him cum every night.** ]

Jeremiah rolled over in bed and covered his ears with his hands, a futile action on his part. “Shut up.”

[ **He’s never coming back. It’s been almost three weeks and he hasn’t written or called, boohoo.** ]

[ _Yup, good ol’ Jerome is getting pussy and cock, probably the best he’s ever had. That’s the REAL reason why he doesn’t want to come back to you. You’re a lousy lay Jeremiah._ ]

[ **And a prude, don’t forget that one!** ]

[ _*giggles* That’s right! A selfish prude with all those silly rules._ ]

“ENOUGH!” Jeremiah sat up and threw his pillow at the closed door. There was no point in trying to sleep.

[ **Aww is wittle Miah upset?** ]

Jeremiah climbed off the bed, opened up the door, and walked into the kitchen. He flicked a light switch on and opened up a drawer, fingers casually searching for the desired object.

[ _Oooh what are you searching for? That’s not the knife drawer is it?_ ]

“Correct.” Jeremiah lifted up a steak knife. He took a seat at the kitchen table and raised the sharp blade against his neck. He applied some pressure and waited.

[ _Is….is that supposed to make us shut up?_ ]

[ **Wow, I thought Jerome was the stupid one.** ]

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jeremiah pressed down and gasped when the blade broke skin. The sharp pain was a welcome relief from his heartache.

[ ~~Pathetic. It’s one thing to survive in this hellhole but you are ready to take the easy way out. Jerome really is better off without you.~~ ]

“Fuck you….” Jeremiah’s grip tightened around the handle.

[ ~~Go ahead and do it. Kill yourself.~~ ]

[ _You’re useless anyway, save everyone the trouble of kicking you out_.]

[ **No one loves you and no one wants you here.** ]

Emerald eyes stared at the wall while tears trickled down his face. His hand wouldn’t stop shaking and he can feel blood draining out of the wound on his neck.

[ _Ignorant fool._ ]

[ **Ugly, inside and out**.]

[ ~~Jerome has never loved you, he only told you that because you are a whiny, needy, little piece of shit that needs constant reassurance. If you were with anyone else, they would have left your sorry ass a long time ago. You do NOT deserve Jerome. He’s off living a better life while you’re-~~ ]

Without warning, Jeremiah slapped his left hand against the tabletop and he plunged the knife right into the flesh.

The blade pierced right through nerves and cartilage, between his thumb and index finger. The blade went right through and surprisingly enough, it didn’t hit any bones.

Silence.

Jeremiah glanced around, paying little attention to the throbbing sensation in both his neck and hand. Did it work? He was skeptical but continued to count down the minutes as they passed.

Nothing.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he looked down at his hand. Blood seeped out of the wound, staining the knife and tabletop. It hurt but the pain was tolerable, in fact, he could probably put his head down on the table and drift off to sleep. Not wanting to bleed to death, Jeremiah yanked the blade out and stood up. He deposited the knife in the kitchen sink and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and ran his hand underneath the lukewarm water.

[ ~~Jeremiah?~~ ]

The redhead stiffened up. That voice….it didn’t sound like it was in his head. Jeremiah lifted his gaze and looked at the mirror.

An identical image hovered opposite of him with a sinister grin stretching across its face. “ ~~You like blood, don’t you?”~~

Feeling exhausted and defeated, Jeremiah nodded once.

The image cocked its head to the side at an unusual angle that wasn’t humanly possible. “ ~~Tell me, does a rat bleed the same color?”~~

“What do you mean?” Jeremiah asked.

“ ~~Think. Use that smart brain of yours~~.” The image tapped a finger against its own head.

Jeremiah’s mind worked at solving the cryptic question.

A rat.... This thing, whatever it was, wasn’t referring to an actual animal. Rat could be used as a synonym, often a derogatory one, for person who has been deceitful or disloyal. A person regarded as despicable and-

Jeremiah gasped.

The reflection nodded with a satisfied smirk. “ ~~Let’s catch us a rat.”~~

 

* * *

 

One month has passed since Jerome left the circus and Owen is really starting to notice the slack in his workers. It was hard to believe how much he depended on the redhead to follow through with decent work and stick to a schedule. Everybody else griped and complained about the extra work and they tried to push it off on each other. Owen had to order Ryan and Curtis to start doing hours as laborers and helping the animal handlers in the evenings.

Neither teenager is happy about the outcome but they do as their told, while bitching about the heat, minimal pay, and aching muscles.

They arrived to another city and because of the higher population, they are forced to set up an exceptionally large tent around the perimeter of land; they paid to use the property lot right outside the city. Curtis, Ryan, and one more individual had to set up the wooden bleachers and test them for security and strength. They also had to construct the stage and make sure the platform was aligned with the box underneath. By the time they finished their task, the sun had already set; rehearsals would start early tomorrow morning. A grueling ten-hour shift left them all drained and ready for bed. Ryan retired to his trailer, as did the other guy helping them out. Curtis, on the other hand, was going to go see Paul Cicero for some of those painkillers he kept stashed somewhere in his trailer.  

Curtis reached the blind fortuneteller’s home and he banged on the door, “Hello? Hey are you home old man?!”

No response.

“Hm…” Curtis figured Paul had someone take him into the city to buy stuff. This was perfect, he could raid the old man’s medication and take what he pleased. He tested the door and of course, it was locked. This wasn’t a problem for a streetwise circus teenager; he simply took out a credit card –stolen obviously- and inserted it between the lock and door. He jiggled the card up and down, carefully applying pressure until-

The lock clicked out of place.

Grinning, Curtis opened up the door and quickly stepped inside. He flicked the light switch and glanced around; for a blind man, Paul kept his trailer neat and tidy. He immediately went into the bathroom first to see if he kept his meds in the bathroom mirror. When he didn’t find anything, Curtis started going through the bedroom closet and he peered underneath the bed. Nothing, where the hell did he keep his pain pills? “Hmph.” He stood back up and walked out of the bedroom. As soon as he entered the hallway, Curtis froze and a started cry left his lips. “AH! FUCK!”

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, “Did I frighten you? My apologies.”

“You….fucking asshole.” Curtis put a hand over his chest, right above his racing heart. He glared at Jeremiah, however, the dissatisfied expression went away when he saw an object in Jeremiah’s right hand.

With his uninjured hand, Jeremiah gripped a knife. Emerald eyes catch where Curtis is looking and he chuckled, “Ah yes. You had a similar encounter with my brother didn’t you?”

“Look I don’t want any trouble.” Curtis raised his hands in surrender, “I didn’t steal nothing, you can check my pockets to see if I’m lying.”

“You think this is about breaking into Cicero’s trailer and attempting to steal his pain medication?” Jeremiah rubbed his thumb up and down against the hilt.

“Well yeah, I mean, aren’t you two close?” Curtis asked.

“Hmm, you’re confusing me for Jerome. I must say, it’s quite distasteful of you to compare me to my sibling.” Jeremiah took a step towards Curtis, causing the older teenager to back up a little. “He’s loud, obnoxious, and loves to joke. I, on the other hand, prefer silence and I take all matters very seriously.”

“Okay, got it. You’re not like Jerome, my bad.” Curtis glanced around for anything to defend himself.

That was a mistake because as soon as Curtis took his eyes off Jeremiah, the boy attacked him.

Jeremiah chose an area above Curtis’s stomach that wouldn’t be fatal, but he’d sure as hell bleed all over the place. With one swift movement, he plunged the knife into the overweight teenager’s chest.

“AHHHHH!” Curtis screamed in agony and he stumbled backwards against Jeremiah’s weight. He tripped over a stack of magazines and landed on his backside.

Jeremiah climbed onto Curtis and he sat down against his waist, a knee on either side of the writhing teenager. He grabbed the handle and yanked the knife right out of Curtis.

A squishy, sickeningly, sweet sound erupted as the blade tore out from flesh.

“OH FUCK! HELP ME! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP-”

Jeremiah slapped his hand over Curtis’s mouth and leaned down, while trailing the bloodstained knife across the teenager’s neck. “Shhhhh, don’t go spoiling the fun now.”

Curtis bit down on Jeremiah’s hand.

Jeremiah smiled in amusement, he couldn’t feel the pain over the adrenaline coursing through his body. “Valiant effort, but you’re wasting your time. Physical pain doesn’t affect me as it does other people.”

Curtis’s body started to tremble and his eyes blurred with tears.

Jeremiah remained where he was with his hand over Curtis’s mouth, and he kept the blade close to the older male’s neck. He wasn’t fazed by Curtis’s reaction, in fact, it’s so funny that he bursts into a fit of delighted giggles. “Hahaha! Look at your face. If I could take a picture right now… I’d frame it and hang it up inside my home.”

Curtis whimpered, tears started falling down his face.

[ **Aww look at the big baby cry. Is he going to cry for mommy?** ]

[ _I don’t think he has one…_.]

[ **HAHAHA even better!** ]

[ ~~He sent Jerome away~~.]

[ _Oh yeah that’s right huh?_ ]

[ **What a naughty boy, someone needs to teach him a lesson.** ]

[ ~~Show him what happens when you cross a Valeska. Show him that fear has a name and face.~~ ]

“Open your mouth.” Jeremiah said.

Curtis didn’t budge.

“OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!” Jeremiah snarled and he shoved the knife further into Curtis’s neck until the tip pierced the skin.

Curtis flinched and he quickly opened his mouth, letting out another painful cry.

Jeremiah shifted the knife away from the teenager’s neck and he slowly pushed it into the gaping mouth. “Because of your actions my brother was punished and he fled the circus afterwards. This tongue of yours is useless… Only filth leaves your mouth, I ought to remove it.”

“Nn-no, p-please” Curtis stuttered, he could hardly talk without his tongue brushing against the sharp blade inside mouth.

“You took my brother away from me, so I’m going to take something from you.” Jeremiah angled his wrist and pushed the blade against Curtis’s tongue. “Your ability to talk. Oh, you might bleed out afterwards.”

Curtis sobbed uncontrollably.

[ _Slice off his tongue!_ ]

[ **He’s already pissing himself again, what a fucking loser.** ]

[ ~~Jab the blade down his throat, kill him Jeremiah, you know you want to~~.]

Jeremiah could hear blood rushing through his ears while his heart threatened to tear right out of his chest. He could picture Curtis’s death and like a movie, it played inside his head. After gutting out his throat, Curtis would flop around like a suffocating fish and he’d claw at his throat. No matter how much he tried, any effort to breathe would result in his drowning of his own blood. The inner lining of the throat was ever so sensitive, he would be in pain, so, much, fucking, pain. Jerome was in pain… Curtis deserved a cruel fate.

[ _Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it_.]

[ **Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it**.]

[ ~~Kill him. Fucking gut this pathetic rat! DO IT JEREMIAH!~~ ]

In a fit of rage, Jeremiah managed to picture Jerome inside his mind; that perfect, gorgeous beauty with his wide grin. His twin. His brother. His lover…. Jeremiah turned his wrist and he shoved the blade against Curtis’s left cheekbone. The blade effortlessly cut through the flesh and severed Curtis’s cheekbone in half, leaving behind a two-inch gash. Blood profusely gushed out of the fresh wound, it was amazing how much blood circulated inside the mouth.

Curtis howled in agony and he reached up to cover his injury with both hands.

Jeremiah grabbed Curtis’s chin with his left hand while the other repositioned the knife against the teenager’s groin. He pressed down hard and leaned forward, hovering right over Curtis’s face. “Shut the fuck up or I’m slicing your dick off next.”

Curtis’s sobbing died down and he looked up into Jeremiah’s menacing green eyes.

“You will go to Owen and tell him what you did. Tell him how you released the animals because you’re a jealous prick and bully. Clear my brother’s name and once that’s done, I want you to leave the circus by any means necessary. If I see you again, I WILL CASTRATE YOU MYSELF!” Jeremiah shoved the knife against Curtis’s groin to get his point across, “AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!”

Curtis shut his eyes and nodded, he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Good.” Jeremiah pulled the knife away and he let go of Curtis’s chin. He stood up and moved aside, motioning to the door.

Rolling over onto his side and clambering to his feet, Curtis bolted from the trailer.

[ _Oh…. how anticlimactic_.]

[ **You can say that again**.]

[ ~~I hope you know what you’re doing, you missed out on a great opportunity…~~ ]

Jeremiah stared at the open door then he looked down at the mess on the floor. He tucked the knife in his back pocket and went about to cleaning up the blood from Cicero’s floor and carpet.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 

* * *

 

Out of nowhere, Curtis was suddenly rushed to the hospital. Owen, as the biological father, was the one who rushed his son to the nearest medical facility where Curtis went under emergency surgery and a blood transfusion.

Due to Owen’s departure, the circus has to postpone their show. Nobody knows the severity of Curtis’s injury or how he sustained it, but after countless drinks and drugs, the circus talked. People whispered it was self-inflicted, that Curtis was a depressed mess-the kid lived alone, and Owen wasn’t involved in his life- while others claimed it was a work accident. Whatever the case may be, Curtis was attacked on circus grounds and everybody was suspicious of each other.

Owen returned hours later and he announced that his son, Curtis, would be leaving the circus.

Everybody asked why and who attacked Curtis, but Owen simply shook his head. “He won’t say….”

Jeremiah noticed how Owen refused to look in his direction. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile; it would appear Curtis confessed his sins and Owen felt some amount of guilt.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?”

Jeremiah blinked and looked up at Penelope, “Yes…. why do you ask?” He put a pause on counting cash; he was in the process of distributing everyone’s paychecks. Penelope often picked up her mother’s paycheck but sooner or later, Penelope would be earning her own income. That’s the case for circus children, nobody lived here for free. At some point they had to start earning their living, whatever the case may be- performer, laborer, animal handler, or something in the laundry and cooking department.

“You look tired.” Penelope said with a shrug, “Is it because of Jerome?” She saw the deep circles underneath Jeremiah’s eyes, and the crow’s feet were starting to develop on the corners of his eyes. He was too young to look so aged and stressed.

“Yes….” That was the partial truth. If Jerome were with him, he could easily sleep through the night… Without his sibling, Jeremiah was plagued by the voices inside his head.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow, “Well….” He shook his head, “Never mind. It’s stupid. Here’s Sharon’s paycheck.” He held the cash out.

Penelope grabbed the fistful of bills and leaned forward, “What? What’s stupid? You look so tired Jeremiah, like you haven’t slept in years. If I can help, you’ll tell me, right?”

Jeremiah considered her words and he nodded once. “Come by this evening?”

Penelope nodded, “Okay. Will do.” She slipped out of line and made her way back home.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah was apprehensive, he wasn’t sure why he asked Penelope to come over. He had an idea, not a very good one, as how to get some rest. He was pacing up and down the hall until he heard a faint knock. He went over to the door and opened it to see Penelope standing there.

“Hi, um…sorry I took so long. Mother wanted me to go into the city with her to buy groceries.” Penelope said with a timid smile.

“That’s fine. Come in.” Jeremiah stepped aside.

Penelope entered and glanced around, “It must be lonely…. You always had Jerome with you.”

“….Hmm, yes, lonely.” Jeremiah said in a monotone voice. He closed the door and appeared hesitant to say anything else. He shifted from one foot to the next with his gaze cast upon the floor.

“Okay, I know a nervous guy when I see one. What’s up?” Penelope crossed her arms and faced Jeremiah.

“Very perceptive….” Jeremiah shrugged, while keeping his gaze averted. “It’s dumb. I don’t know…. I shouldn’t have asked you here.”

“Try me.”

Jeremiah swallowed thickly and he looked at Penelope’s steady gaze. “I’m accustomed to sharing a bed with my brother… Before we even had beds, we shared blankets and a floor. I need…. I need HIM here with me… I need to feel my brother’s warmth and his scent for me to sleep. I’ve grown codependent…. I know it’s…stupid.”

Penelope’s chocolate brown eyes never left Jeremiah’s face. She studied the nervous ticks, like Jeremiah’s nose when it wrinkled or how he anxiously rubbed his legs together. It was indeed a strange request… But Penelope saw the pain and loneliness in Jeremiah’s eyes. She felt bad for him, hence why she made the offer. “Okay…. You…. want me to cuddle you or something?”

Jeremiah blushed furiously and he looked at Penelope with wide eyes. “I…no, wait…. yes, I do…. but…. I have a few items belonging to Jerome and…..” He trailed off and looked away again.

Penelope considered what Jeremiah was asking and after a few minutes, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “Alright, I can do that.”

This time Jeremiah was struck with surprise. He looked at Penelope with both brows raised, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Penelope nodded.

It was strange…. And oddly surreal. Jeremiah grabbed a pair of jeans and Jerome’s blue hoodie from the closet. He gave them to Penelope, who took the items and walked into the bathroom. She changed into them and stepped out after a few minutes. Jeremiah walked into the bedroom with Penelope following suit. Jeremiah was already in a pair of pajama pants and a lose fitting polo shirt. He removed his glasses, laid down on the bed, and patted the empty spot next to him.

Penelope knew what she was getting herself into. She was elegant, calm, and poised. She followed Jeremiah into his bedroom and watched him climb into bed. When Jeremiah patted the empty mattress, the girl crawled onto the available spot and faced Jeremiah.

Jeremiah didn’t want to distract from the illusion. He hastily turned around to face the other way, “Jerome was normally the big spoon…”

“Oh, okay.” Penelope scooted closer until her chest was against Jeremiah’s back. She slipped her right arm around Jeremiah’s waist and pulled him close.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and tired to ignore those budding breasts against his backside. “Penelope…. thank you.”

“Don’t mention it…...ever.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled a kiss against the back of Jeremiah’s head.

The gesture had Jeremiah purring in content. The clothing had Jerome’s scent and that’s all he focused on. His brother was here, right now, hugging him and planting affectionate kisses. It wasn’t Penelope… it was his precious Jerome. Jeremiah sighed tiredly and he relaxed against Penelope. Within just a few minutes, the boy fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Penelope didn’t budge and she eventually closed her eyes. She held Jeremiah close and drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah woke up to an empty bed but in doing so, he woke up refreshed! The redhead was ready to face the day and he quickly showered up, prepared coffee for himself, and changed into a royal blue shit. He was fixing his tie when all of a sudden, a tingling sensation coursed through his body. He felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand up, making him gasp.

Jerome was nearby, he felt it in his heart.

Jeremiah didn’t bother to fix his hair, he barely managed to knot his tie properly before leaving the trailer. It’s early in the morning, where the sun has yet to rise and the air is frigid. The redhead moved behind his trailer and hid in the shadows to observe.

Nothing exciting happened. Other workers were barely getting up to haul items to their trucks, and take down the tents.

Jeremiah watched in patient silence.

An unknown male, with his face obscured by the hood of his sweater, appeared on circus grounds.

Jeremiah held his breath and watched.

The stranger seemed….intoxicated? He staggered to and from each trailer, not really knocking or peeking through the windows, just…moving at an unsteady pace. Jeremiah didn’t dare blink, he kept his attention on the other – the intruder – but he had a inkling as to who it was.

When the unidentified male staggered away towards the animal tent, Jeremiah pursued him. It wasn’t until he entered the animal tent himself that he noticed Molly’s trunk nuzzling against the stranger’s face. That was NOT a common occurrence; Molly only trusted two people, Owen and…..Jerome.

Jeremiah advanced and spoke, “Jay?” He watched the other freeze up. Jeremiah knew this was his sibling and he didn’t hesitate to move closer, “Is…… Is that you?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Jeremiah reached out and placed his hand on Jerome’s shoulder.

The other male turned around and cautiously met his brother’s gaze. “Miah…”

Jeremiah grabbed his brother and hugged him.

Jerome whimpered and did the same; he looped his arms around Jeremiah’s waist and pulled him close.

The two Valeska twins sobbed against each other’s shoulders.

Jeremiah is the first to speak, “Jay…fuck, you…you left me..”

“I’m sorry Miah, I’m so, so sorry.” Jerome nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s neck, “I fucked up. I fucked up real big… But I have a plan.” He pulled away and cupped Jeremiah’s face with both hands. “We’re gonna get out of here. Me and you. We’re gonna leave Haly’s Circus.”

Jeremiah blinked back tears when Jerome cupped his face. He stared at his brother’s eyes, taking notice of the dilated pupils. “Jerome….are you high right now?”

Jerome nodded, his lips turned down into a sad frown. “Yeah….I am. But I needed…..evidence, need hardcore evidence to put these fuckers away.”

“What do you mean? Please clarify.” Jeremiah stroked his brother’s right cheekbone.

“Social workers can’t take us away unless there’s a life-or-death situation, need substantial evidence.” Jerome turned his head and kissed his brother’s hand. “Don’t hate me…or ask why, but I got this this whole thing figured out-” Jerome took a step back and held up three separate Ziploc bags of a white powder substance. “-I’m gonna plant it on Lila, Owen, and Zach.”

Jeremiah stared at the bags, he knew what it was right away. “Okay…then what?”

Jerome dug around in his pants pocket and retrieved a crumpled-up business card. He pushed it against his brother’s hand, “Call this number. It’s an international hotline for abused children.”

Jeremiah took the card. “What am I supposed to say?”

Jerome shrugged, “Say you’re being abused…physically. Tell em’ your mom, and everyone else, is shooting up drugs and they forced drugs on your brother. You’re scared for your life, tell em’ that.”

Jeremiah nodded and he leaned close and nuzzled a kiss against Jerome’s lips. “And you….you’re the physical evidence?”

Jerome smiled a little against the kiss and nodded, “Yeah… I’m higher then a fucking kite right now.” He kissed Jeremiah’s forehead, “Half an hour….. I’ll plant this in their trailers and you’ll call the hotline, okay?”

Jeremiah nodded, “Yes Jay. I’ll call them.”

“Okay…be right back. As soon as that thirty minute mark hits….call em’.” Jerome took his brother’s hands and he planted a kiss against the knuckles. Afterwards, he dashed off to Zach's trailer first.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes pass and as Jerome instructed, Jeremiah calls the local police department and passes off the information of explicit drug use and child abuse. When the call ended, Jeremiah hovered at his trailer and fervently searched for his brother.

Jerome appeared fifteen minutes later but he signaled his brother from behind the trailer with a bird call.

Recognizing the sound, Jeremiah turned around. He walked behind his trailer and swiftly embraced his sibling.

Jerome hugged his brother back and planted a kiss against his ear. “Miah…we’re gonna leave, we’re….REALLY gonna leave.”

“Yes….Oh my God Jerome…we’re leaving.” Jeremiah choked back a sob and nuzzled his face against his brother’s shoulder.

The twins hold each other tight.

Police sirens approach.

Jerome pulled away and took his brother’s hand. “Let’s watch.”

Jeremiah sniffled and nodded, “Yes.”

The two walk around the trailer and look over to the right.

On the main road, multiple cop vehicles loom near.

Jerome squeezed his brother’s hand.

Jeremiah did the same.

[ _Should we tell him?_ ]

[ **No, no, let's watch.** ]

[ ~~So cruel.~~ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Cackle* Part 3 to come soon.....
> 
> And on a side note, 'Young Blood' is my highest rated story as far as clicks and all that other good stuff. I didn't think these chapters would appeal to anyone but omg, thank you all~ *Tears up*
> 
> I will work on part 3 as soon as possible, y'all deserve it. Oh! And I hope this chapter was easy to follow. With the voices and such.


	13. Pretend (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd installment to my depraved and twisted side story. Lyrics at the beginning and end of the chapter are from a song called 'Contagious' by Trapt, you can find the link here on youtube if you're curious to listen. The lyrics describe their toxic dependency on one another. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2u63GZ_XUk

**_I was sick of restrictions, sick of the boundaries, about to close the door_ **  
**_Such a lack of conviction, no real connection, what should I settle for?_ **  
**_But you caught my attention, you built on the tension, and you left me wanting more_ **  
**_Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself_ **  
**_I don't want nobody else_ **  
**_I let you in and you infected me_ **  
**_Can't get enough of you_ **  
**_I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep_ **  
**_Don't think I'm pulling through_ **  
**_Can't get enough of you_ **

 

In the distance, Jerome recognized the red and blue flashes of light. The police are drawing near.

Jeremiah leaned against his brother’s side and watched in silence.

For both siblings, it was a dream come true. Their life at Haly’s Circus was a nightmare and their so called ‘family’ members were monsters – literally. They talked about running away, about abandoning the hell that was their life and vanishing into the nearest city.  Nobody would miss them, Lila had the maternal instincts of a harp seal. She cared for her brood and after two weeks, she was ready to ditch them and mate again. If it wasn’t for the other circus crew, the twins never would’ve made it. From one female to another, they were passed around and tended to. Lila, of course, didn’t care to know who had her sons. It wasn’t until they were potty-trained, and verbal enough to communicate their needs, did she take them back in for a permanent stay.

Never wanted. Never loved. Jerome and Jeremiah adapted to their environment and each developed their own coping mechanisms.

Jerome Valeska was the typical funny guy. Loud, comical, and overbearingly affectionate to everyone who crossed paths with him, Lila and Zach being the exemption. It didn’t matter if it was a complete stranger, Jerome would waltz right up and greet him -or her- and provide a heartfelt hug; he was genuinely happy to see people, which made others happy to see him. He was a magnet for attention and his energy drew people to him. He was quick to anger and equally fast to apologize with extravagant gifts and loving sentiments.  Nobody saw past his ‘joker’ exterior and in doing so, they misjudged the boy’s intellect.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, withdrew into himself. He chose a path of isolation and solitude, choosing his protective walls over socializing with others. He remained guarded and distant, however, he was exceptionally good at recognizing social cues. Years of practice with Jerome, and Lila, lead to his prowess in manipulation techniques. He could feign emotions and false attachments but Jerome was excluded from that dark side. He loved Jerome, he was certain of it. The gorgeous, flamboyant redhead was the only one who could silence the voices, a little detail he only shared with Jerome. With his understanding of mental illness, Jeremiah knew it went hand-in-hand with high IQs. He never hid the fact he was smarter then everybody else at the circus and Jerome singlehandedly matched his level of intelligence – almost.

The Valeska twins knew their relationship was… unusual. They shouldn’t be hugging, kissing, or cuddling with each other. Yet, this was the only thing keeping them alive. A person needs to be touched a certain number of times a day to function, babies need it more, they could potentially die because of a lack in physical affection. For Jerome and Jeremiah, all they had was each other. From sharing a tiny crib, to hiding underneath a kitchen table, and somehow managing to squeeze onto a tiny twin-size mattress, they showed each other the love they never had. Together they could endure the road to perdition and live among vile creatures that shared their bloodline. Together, they could overcome whatever obstacles life had to throw at them.

Or so, Jerome thought. That fateful evening in the trailer…. As awful as it was, it was nothing compared to the purgatory Jeremiah was going to plunge him into years from now.

“Here they come…” Jerome mumbled.

“Mhmm….” Jeremiah nodded.

The line of black and white squad vehicles approached the turnoff to the circus grounds.

Jerome’s grip tightened on his brother’s hand until his knuckles were bone-white.

Jeremiah didn’t mind the tight grip and he simply turned his head and planted a kiss against his sibling’s cheekbone. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the redhead said with a big smile.

In an unexpected turn of events, the cops drove right past the turnoff and continued down the road.

“THE FUCK?!” Jerome’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock.

Jeremiah blinked, “I don’t understand…”

Panic began to fill his chest and it weighed down heavily against his heart. Jerome shook his head back and forth, “No, no, no this can’t be right! Where the fuck are they going?!”

“Jay…we can still leave. We don’t need law enforcement or social workers to intervene.” Jeremiah pulled at his brother’s hand and motioned to the trailer. “Let me pack a few things.”

Emerald eyes follow the vehicles with flashing lights and to his dismay, they veered off the main road and went up a hill. “ALICE!” He let go of his brother’s hand and walked forward. Unable to warn his companion, Jerome watched helplessly while the cars advanced on the cherry red sports car.

Headlights turn on and the Ford Thunderbird took off on the opposite of the hill, disappearing from view.

“Alice?” Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow and he glanced from his brother to the hill where the red car was parked moments ago.

[ _Alice? We don’t know anyone by that name._ ]

[ **His girlfriend most likely.** ]

[ ~~You’ve already been replaced Jeremiah.~~ ]

Jeremiah grimaced and he raised his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose; he felt an imminent headache coming on.

“Why?...Why didn’t they come here?” Jerome turned to face his brother and that’s when he noticed the dissatisfied expression. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He took Jeremiah’s hand, pulled it away from his face, and pressed a kiss against the palm.

“Hm?” Jeremiah looked at his brother and nodded, “Yes I’m fine. I’m…I’m confused, I thought they were coming to rescue us.”

[ _Ask him about his girlfriend, you know you want to_.]

[ **Your brother never could keep it in his pants… they probably fucked hundreds of times already.** ]

[ ~~I told you, Jerome never really loved you.~~ ]

“You called them, right?” Jerome reached up and brushed a few loose bangs from his brother’s forehead.

“Yes, and I relayed your message. They assured me police officers would be on their way.” Jeremiah’s bottom lip quivered, “Maybe I was too concise? Or maybe I neglected to convey the importance of our safety… I’m sorry Jay, I let you down.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong Miah!” Jerome cupped his brother’s face. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from breaking down. The overwhelming sorrow pulsated throughout his body, eating away any sense of hope he might have had left. That was a full proof plan and it failed miserably. He wanted to scream and punch something. He wanted to break every bone inside his body to drown out the deafening cries of disappointment. If anyone failed, it was Jerome. He abandoned his twin and returned with misplaced optimism. Oh God, he was a terrible, fucking brother.

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted.

“Jerome?”

Recognizing the voice, Jerome let go of his brother and whipped around on his heels. He retrieved his switchblade from his back pocket and flicked his wrist. The blade snapped into view and Jerome stood protectively in front of his brother with the end of the blade pointing towards the ringleader. “Stay the fuck away Owen.”

“Wow! Hey calm the fuck down boy.” Owen raised his hands in surrender, “I’m unharmed. I uh…it’s good to see you.”

Jerome’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

Jeremiah stepped up behind his brother and clung to the back of his sweater.

“Okay, yeah I wouldn’t believe me either.” Owen sighed and he met Jerome’s feral gaze. Holy fucking Christ the kid looked like shit, but the older man kept that thought to himself. “I’m sorry.”

“FOR WHAT?!” Jerome spat, his voice dripped with venom.

Owen flinched back slightly and lowered his hands to his sides. He maintained eye-contact, mindful of the weapon in Jerome’s hand. “I’m sorry for what Lila and Zach did to you. I’m sorry for turning a blind eye to it…. I should’ve stepped in and stopped them. I pussied out and for that, I offer my deepest condolences.” Owen shifted from one foot to the next and added, “I feel like a piece of shit, more so after I discovered it was Curtis who let all of those animals out.”

Jerome’s eye narrowed, “Curtis did it huh? So what? Did he get the same punishment I did?!”

Owen shook his head, “No… He um, left the circus last week. He won’t be returning, ever.”

The information stunned Jerome and the angry bubble inside his chest deflated immediately. He lowered the knife and studied Owen with a quizzical look. “You sent your kid away?...”

“Yeah.” Owen nodded, “Look don’t worry about Curtis, he isn’t gonna be around anymore to bother you and Jeremiah.” He glanced over Jerome’s shoulder at met Jeremiah’s gaze for a split second, “Hey I got an offer for you.”

“What offer?”

Owen focused back on Jerome, “I wanna give you your old job back, including a second one. I want you to be a performer for Haly’s Circus. Hell, you can be the opening show, get the crowd riled up and excited to see the other acts. You can write it all out, run the script by me, and you’ll be the new face up on that stage every night. You’ll get paid for both jobs, including a raise.”

The switchblade slipped through Jerome’s fingers and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He felt a vast combination of emotions sweeping him up. Part of him was skeptical, the other was overjoyed. For years he’s dreamed of performing on stage in front of a live audience. He had ideas, TONS of ideas and the animals loved him, he could incorporate them into his act. Own was giving him creative freedom and quite a bit of money – the ringleader wouldn’t joke about money. “You…you’re serious?”

Jeremiah looked down at the knife and he crouched down to pick it up from the dirt. He didn’t like where this was going… Clearly it was a bribe to buy Jerome’s silence about the sexual assault and physical abuse.

“Dead serious.” Owen nodded, “Look I know it’s a lot to take in…. You don’t have to make a decision right now. Sleep on it for a few days and-”

“I’ll do it.” Jerome interrupted. He lifted his right hand and chucked out a wad of spit against the palm.

“Jay….wait.” Jeremiah gingerly touched his brother’s arm.

“My man, you’re gonna be great out there.” Owen repeated the action and spit into his right hand.

Jerome ignored his brother and walked forward.

Owen took a few steps and extended his hand.

The two slap their wet hands together and shake on it.

The deal was sealed.

 

* * *

 

A convoy of trailers and trucks move steadily along the highway.

Jerome and Jeremiah are inside their trailer, which is hitched to the back of Zach’s maroon pickup truck. The ride is a little bumpy but the twins are accustomed to it; at least the road was paved, dirt roads are the worst.

“Jay, you do realize you accepted a bribe?” Jeremiah is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah…I know.” Jerome shrugged. He’s trying to act calm but he repeatedly picked at a scab on his left hand. There’s also a layer of sweat on his brow and his skin is red, indicating a fever.

Jeremiah notices all of these things and recognizes it as withdrawal symptoms. His dear brother was going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days… “I have a few painkillers Cicero gave me for my headaches. It’s OxyContin, it will help.”

“No!” Jerome unintentionally snapped.

Jeremiah cringed and averted his gaze.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” Jerome moved to the bed and stood before his brother. He lowered himself onto his knees and rested his head against Jeremiah’s lap. He stared at the bedroom wall and sighed softly, “I didn’t mean to get mad at you… I just don’t feel good right now. Everything hurts and I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

Jeremiah looked down at his twin and he stroked his fingers through Jerome’s fiery red hair. “I understand Jay, you don’t have to apologize. Are you sure you don’t want to take anything? I can always retrieve non-narcotics to help with the pain.”

“I’m sure Miah….thanks though, for looking out for me.” Jerome closed his eyes, enjoying the touch against his head. “I wanna kick this addiction and the only way to do that is to stop taking drugs all together. I’ll probably be sick for a few days but that’s fine. I’ll get through it.”

“That’s very brave of you.” Jeremiah commented. His brother was incredibly strong and courageous, attributes Jeremiah admired.

[ _Smarter and braver, Jerome has the full package._ ]

[ **You’re jealous of your brother, admit it~** ]

[ ~~You didn’t think you could get rid of us that easily did you?~~ ]

Please, not right now, Jeremiah thought to himself. He stopped moving his hand and looked towards the bedroom window.

“So did ya miss me?” Jerome tilted his head and looked up at his sibling.

[ _What’s the matter Miah?_ ]

[ **Is your head hurting again?** ]

[ ~~*In~~ ~~Lila’s Voice* Do you want mommy to make it better?~~ ]

“That’s enough.” Jeremiah whispered.

“Huh? What’s enough?” Jerome leaned up and noticed the far-off look in his brother’s eyes. This worried Jerome and he waved his hand in front of Jeremiah’s face to try and get his attention.

Jeremiah doesn’t notice the gesture, nor does he respond.

[ _Are you going to tell him about Penelope?_ ]

[ **Oooh yes, tell him! Explain how pathetic you are and how you asked a girl to wear his clothes and hold you while you slept. He’ll get a good laugh at that!** ]

“I’m not pathetic.” Jeremiah stated in a firm tone while his lips molded into a tight frown.

“Miah…” Jerome snapped his fingers.

[ ~~You’re the most pathetic human being alive on this earth. You’re a liar and a coward.~~ ]

“FUCK YOU!” Jeremiah screamed out.

Jerome instantly cupped his brother’s face and he leaned in to kiss him.

The physical contact startled Jeremiah and he jumped. When he realized it was Jerome kissing him, the boy relaxed. He grabbed Jerome by his arms and threw himself backwards onto the bed, pulling Jerome right on top of him in the process. He purred against the kiss and pushed his tongue inside the warm mouth.

“Mmmm~” Jerome hummed in satisfaction and he didn’t hesitate to mingle their tongues together, God he missed the taste.

[ _Trying to make us go away? Well, it won’t work._ ]

[ ***giggles* Let him try.** ]

[ ~~You don’t love your brother. Quit stringing him along and fucking kill yourself already. Set Jerome free, he deserves to be happy.~~ ]

That last choice of words made Jeremiah whimper. He pulled away from the kiss and looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Confused, Jerome looked down at the other male and saw tears. He reached up and gently removed Jeremiah’s glasses. He folded them and placed them down on a pillow. “It’s the voices again, isn’t it? That’s why you’re acting so strange.”

Jeremiah nodded, he could hear voices laughing inside his head. He chose to ignore the insults and raised his hand to wipe away the tears. “Yes…”

“I thought so…” Jerome nodded in acknowledgement. He ran his fingers through Jeremiah’s hair and pressed a kiss against the other’s forehead. “What can I do to help?”

[ _You can’t do anything!_ ]

[ **We’re not going anywhere.** ]

[ ~~We’re here for good, aren’t we Miah?~~ ]

Jeremiah considered the offer before leaning up and kissing Jerome against his jaw. “Make it hurt….”

“Okay.” Jerome understood the request. He started leaving soft pecks here and there, trailing down his brother’s neck and then his chest. The redhead crawled backwards until reaching Jeremiah’s waist. He paused with the kissing and unfastened the leather belt. Once undone, he unzipped his pants and tugged them down a few inches. Next, he adjusted Jeremiah’s underwear to reveal a flaccid length.

Well, Jerome liked a challenge.

Lips part and Jerome swallowed his brother in one go. He placed his hands against Jeremiah’s slim hips and squeezed hard, his fingernails digging roughly into the skin.

Jeremiah gasped and he tried not to squirm while jolts of pain shot up his body.  

[ _Hey that’s cheating!_ ]

[ **Not fair….** ]

Jerome’s skilled tongue massaged his brother’s dick and he hallowed out his cheekbones, following up with aggressive sucking.

The sound of wet hungry lips sent chills up through Jeremiah’s spine. The combination of pain and pleasure had him rising in Jerome’s mouth. He clawed at the bed and tugged on the blankets in an effort to keep his lower body still.

[ ~~This will not work. You can’t silence us.~~ ]

It didn’t take long for Jerome to work his brother up into a full-blown erection. Per request, he bit down and grazed the hard length with his teeth.

“FUCK!” Jeremiah’s hips bucked and he felt tears prick his eyes.

[ _You’re a cheater Miah._ ]

[ **Cheater, cheater, cheater!** ]

[ ~~What a dirty trick to pull.~~ ]

The sudden movement almost made Jerome gag but he took it like a champ and vigorously deep-throated his sibling.

Should I ask Jerome to stop? We can end this blowjob right now and go straight to bed, Jeremiah thought to himself.

[ _Hmph…._ ]

[ **Aww….** ]

[ ~~*Grumbles incoherent slurs*~~ ]

Well? What will it be? Pleasure or your incessant nagging? Jeremiah waited.

Nothing.

Sighing in relief, Jeremiah could now focus on the Jerome’s talented mouth. He knew it would work because the voices -as much as they didn’t want to admit it- liked Jerome. They liked everything about him and would remain silent, so long as the redhead provided endless attention.

Jerome moved his hands down Jeremiah’s hips, towards his inner thighs. He left deep red welts in the process and when he neared Jeremiah’s crotch, he grabbed the sensitive sac and gave it a tight squeeze.

“Ooooh~” Jeremiah was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess and he was dangerously close to reaching his climax.  Words couldn’t express how much he missed Jerome but he hoped his body would get the message across. “H-hey” he panted, “G-going….to….”

Jerome growled around his brother’s cock and he bit down one more time, he was desperate to taste Jeremiah again.

“JAY!” Jeremiah’s eyelids fluttered and his hips cantered. Every muscle inside his stomach tightened up while a familiar warmth pooled in his groin. He released his load inside Jerome’s mouth and in a state of pure ecstasy, he listened to his brother noisily devouring his cum.

Jerome stopped moving as soon as he felt that first twitch. He relaxed his jaw muscles and allowed his twin to ejaculate down his throat. It was hot and thick, and there was a lot! His brother must’ve been really pent up. When Jeremiah’s cock stopped moving inside his mouth, Jerome proceeded to slurp up some of the mess that didn’t end up down his throat. He swallowed everything up in thick gulps and slowly pulled off his brother. He flicked the tip with his tongue and looked up at Jeremiah, “Better?”

Being overly sensitive, the simple tongue flick made Jeremiah whine out softly. “Y-yes….much better.”

Jerome crawled back up over his brother pressed a kiss against his cheekbone. “Good. They won’t torment you now that I’m here.”

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace. “I know Jay, but that’s not the only reason I like having you around.”

Jerome nuzzled a kiss against the side of his brother’s head, “I know I know, it’s the mind-blowing oral sex.”

“Haha!” Jeremiah laughed. He actually, fucking, laughed. He was so happy and he couldn’t help but shed tears of joy. “That’s nice too… I love you Jerome Valeska.”

The laughter had Jerome grinning like an idiot. His jokes hardly elicited a smile from Jeremiah, let alone a boisterous laugh. He can feel Jeremiah trembling against his chest, knowing very well that his twin was crying. “Aww don’t cry. You know how puffy your eyes get.” He leaned back a little and pressed the back of his hand against his brother’s cheek to wipe away the tears. “Sheesh…all serious over here. Do you really gotta say my name like that?”

Jeremiah smiled and shrugged.

“I guess that’s okay, call me whatever you want. I love you too Jeremiah Valeska, to the moon and back. Yer my world.”

The affectionate words filled Jeremiah with a loving warmth that he’d missed for well over a month. The smile never faded and he suddenly grabbed Jerome by his shoulders. Jeremiah threw his sibling down on the bed and immediately rolled over on top of him. He rolled his hips forward against his brother’s crotch, taking note of the prominent tent underneath his pants.

Caught by surprise, Jerome grunted lowly when he was thrown on his backside. Before he can say anything, he felt Jeremiah’s hips grinding against his erection. Normally, this kind of upfront behavior turned Jerome on but fast, sudden movements weren’t good for him. He could already feel the room spinning and his stomach clenched up into painful knots. He covered his mouth with both hands and groaned, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Shit! I’m so sorry, hang on-” Jeremiah leapt off his brother and the bed. He pulled his pants up while racing into the bathroom to grab an empty mop bucket and some towels. By the time he returns, Jerome is already doubled over the bed and puking his guts out.

Jeremiah sighed. He wasn’t angry, he’d gladly clean up the mess. This was going to be a difficult few days for Jerome but Jeremiah had every intention of taking care of him. He set both towels and the bucket down before walking back into the bathroom. He grabbed mouthwash from the cabinet behind the mirror and then moved out into the kitchen. He filled up a glass with water and returned to the bedroom.

Jerome was dry heaving and when nothing came out, he laid his head back down on the bed. He panted, feeling drained from throwing up. “You…don’t have to clean. I’ll do it here in a sec.”

“Oh hush. You’re staying right there. I’m going clean up first and then we’ll get you into the tub.” Jeremiah carefully stepped over the puddle of puke and sat down next to his brother.

“The bath huh? You saying I stink?” Jerome turned his head and looked at the other male with a lopsided grin.

“Your scent….could kill an army alone.”

“Fucker.” Jerome laughed weakly.

Jeremiah’s mouth twitched into a smile. He held out the bottle of blue mouthwash. “Here.”

Jerome pretended to reach for the mouthwash, however, he ended up grabbing his sibling by the wrist. He yanked Jeremiah down and quickly stole a kiss against his brother’s perfect lips.

Jeremiah gagged from the taste and smell. He pulled back and covered his mouth with one hand.

Jerome giggled at the reaction.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and he grabbed one of the pillows and threw it over Jerome’s head. “That was disgusting.”

Jerome didn’t attempt to move the pillow. “Yeah but you love me.”

“That’s beside the point. Do that again and I’ll tie you to a chair and let you detox on your own.” Jeremiah stood and moved to set the mouthwash and water down on the nightstand.

“Pfft…..” Jerome decided not to push his luck.

Jeremiah went about to cleaning up the bedroom floor and he disinfected it with bleach afterwards; mostly to get the stench out.  Afterwards, Jerome took a long, hot bath – Jeremiah pampered him by offering to wash his hair and body off. Jerome didn’t protest the attention. Because most of his clothes are gone, Jeremiah gives Jerome a set of his own pajama pants and a plain t-shirt; they’re both about the same size, especially now that Jerome lost a lot of weight. Jeremiah would address that later, for now the two retire to bed and snuggle up to each other.

Jeremiah faced the window with Jerome spooning him from behind.

An arm tightens around Jeremiah’s waist and pulls him close.

Jeremiah smiled and closed his eyes. He felt safe and secure in Jerome’s embrace.

“I love you, Miah.” Jerome mumbled sleepily.

“I love you, Jay.” Jeremiah shifted his hand over Jerome’s arm.

For the first time, since their separation, the twins effortlessly fall into a deep sleep. Both are too exhausted to notice their matching heartbeats or how their breathing patterns synchronized. They truly were in tune with each other, and their connection was something most people would never get to experience.

Jerome was happy, as long as he had his brother, he would remain as such.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, pushed away unwanted feelings and thoughts developing in his head. The voices were silent, but the knowledge of knowing what he did was enough to make the boy frown in his sleep.

Jerome nosed against the back of his brother’s neck.

Jeremiah’s expression softened.

Neither one stirs for the remainder of the trip and when they arrive to the next city and set up camp, none of the other circus folk bother them.

 

* * *

 

Earlier that day….

“Jerome’s back? Are you shittin’ me?” Owen scratched the back of his head. Why the hell would he fucking come back after what happened?

Jeremiah nodded. “Yes, I’m surprised too. He’s come back with a vengeful plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s instructed me to alert the authorities about ongoing child abuse and explicit drug use. He’s going to turn you, Zach, and Lila in.”

“The fuck? I didn’t do a goddamn thing to that boy!” Owen huffed out angrily. He started to pace back and forth, “I ain’t got no drugs on me so I’ll be good, right?”

Jeremiah shrugged, “He’s going to frame you by planting evidence in each of your trailers.”

“WHAT?!” Owen turned around.

“It’s fine. I’ve already taken care of everything.” Jeremiah stated calmly.

Owen paused. Then he slowly turned back around to face the redhead. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and he reached into his pants pocket. He retrieved three Ziploc bags, each containing a hundred grams of crystal meth.

Owen’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. “H-holy shit….. Is that what I THINK it is?”

“It is.” Jeremiah stuffed the bags back in his pocket.

“Wait…. Why are you doing this? Don’t you wanna get back at Lila and Zach for hurting your brother?”

“All in good time.” Jeremiah met Owen’s suspicious gaze. “In exchange for my service, I’m going to require a favor.” He ignored the other question; his reasons were personal. ‘

“Aw fuck.” Owen ran a hand through his greasy black hair, “Alright, what do you want?”

“Give Jerome his old job back, and offer him a pay raise. I also want you to make him a performer, he’ll get paid for both jobs.”

Owen burst out laughing, “HAHA! That’s funny. Nobody and I mean NOBODY gets paid to be a performer and a laborer.”

Jeremiah wasn’t amused and he offered up another casual shrug. “Fine. I’m sure my brother will find other means necessary to put you and the others behind bars. Sorry to disturb you.” He bowed his head and took off walking.

Owen bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes darted around nervously. If Jerome had it out for them and was scheming something with his brother, then there was no telling what would happen. Haly’s Circus was at the mercy of the Valeska twins and Owen would be damned if he let one of those little freaks ruin his lifetime career. He started jogging to catch up to Jeremiah, “Hey! Now hang on just a sec.”

Jeremiah stopped and sighed impatiently. “What is it now?”

“I’ll do it okay? I’ll give your brother two jobs and he’ll get two payments. But I want you to keep an eye on your brother okay? Don’t let him out of your sight, I’m not interested in going to jail anytime soon.”

“Hmm… Offer accepted.” Jeremiah turned and held out his right hand.

Owen took Jeremiah’s hand and gave it a firm shake, “Done deal. Now, where is he?”

“Meet me at our trailer in twenty minutes.” Jeremiah removed his hand, turned around, and resumed walking.

“Got it.” Owen left to his trailer and he did a thorough sweep of all his belongings, waning to make sure that crazy kid didn’t plant some illegal narcotics in his home.

[ _Oooh that was cruel. You really don’t have a heart, do you?_ ]

[ **It had to be done. Jerome almost ruined our plans and now that he’s back… Things will finally fall into place.** ]

[ ~~Unless, you changed your mind?~~ ]

“Absolutely not.” Jeremiah mumbled. He went into his trailer and retrieved the business card from his wallet. He ripped the thing up into pieces and deposited them inside the toilet. He flushed the scraps of paper down, washed his hands, and went back outside. He hovered near the door and looked around for his brother. When he heard the bird call, he instantly recognized his brother’s voice. He followed the sound behind the trailer and swiftly embraced Jerome.

Jerome hugged his brother back and planted a kiss against his ear. “Miah…we’re gonna leave, we’re….REALLY gonna leave.”

 

 **_I saw your intentions, I gave you permission, go ahead and start the war_ **  
**_I was out of addictions, by my own admission, oh I've been keeping score_ **  
**_But you made an exception you taught me a lesson_ **  
**_Who cares where I've been before?_ **  
**_You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself_ **  
**_You don't want nobody else_ **  
**_You're so contagious_ **  
**_Running through my veins you're so contagious_ **  
**_Hanging onto every word you're so contagious_ **  
**_And I can't get away_ **  
**_You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that picture was appropriate for this chapter. :3 Not sure if the scribbling was intentional but it's a powerful image nonetheless. 
> 
> More torment to come, or fluff, I dunno. We'll see.


	14. Pretend (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did NOT expect to add a part 4, but, I decided to anyway. Don't really have any trigger warnings unless you're not comfortable with withdrawals from illegal drugs- witnessed that shit first hand, ugly stuff. So, with that being said, enjoy a slightly angst and slightly emotional chapter :D

  
_“It’s just a bunch of crap. You don’t wanna know how we feel, because when people ask you to ‘express your feelings’, they don’t mean your actual feelings. They mean the feelings that THEY want you to have. Because people can’t deal with dark or scary, or weird. They want you to smile and say ‘Yeah, I’m fine, everything’s great’, because then they can just go on with their boring lives, and never think about you again.”_

  
_-Degrassi, Miles Hollingworth the 3rd_

 

* * *

 

 

Jerome Valeska had never experienced withdrawal symptoms before but he’s seen them firsthand, especially when Lila had access through one of her drug dealer boyfriends. A few circus handlers dabbled in heroin, Oxycodone, and occasionally crystal meth. Owen was no saint, he purchased stolen prescription meds for himself, however, meth is where he drew a firm line.

In the past, Owen Lloyd kicked out performers, handlers, and laborers alike for bringing that ‘death’ -referring to crystal meth- into his circus. Lila was threatened numerous times and yet she remained, an ever-present reminder of her value at the circus. A cruel joke, Lila had kids -nobody cared about her or them- but more importantly, she was an easy lay. If she wasn’t sleeping with half the circus crew, then she was in Owen’s bed most nights. If anyone tried to bring that up, Owen would shut them down immediately. Everyone knew he didn’t like Lila, but his symbiotic relationship with her was evident.

In the following days after Jerome’s return, Jeremiah would come to witness a violent a part of his sibling he’d never seen before.

For the first seventy-two hours, Jerome sleeps.

Jeremiah tried to wake him and encourage him to eat or drink something. His efforts are futile, Jerome wouldn’t stir and if he did manage to open his eyes, he’d mumble a few jumbled phrases and go right back to sleep.

Owen expected Jerome would be good to go in just a day or two. However, Jeremiah informed him about the withdrawal symptoms and the detox process would keep him bedridden for a few weeks. Owen tried to gripe about it but the fractious expression Jeremiah gave him was enough to shut him up. Jeremiah assumed it would take weeks…  He wasn’t really sure what the timeline was for a minor engaged in heavy drug use, for at least a month and a half? How long was Jerome REALLY on drugs? He wasn’t a long-term user, which can take up to forty weeks for the detox process to complete. That being said, there are numerous factors affecting Jerome’s withdrawal from methamphetamine. No matter what, Jeremiah was going to stay by his brother’s side.

Another twenty-four hours went by and Jerome finally started to move around. He didn’t talk much and whenever he met Jeremiah’s gaze, his eyes would be glossed over and distant, almost as if he were sad.

Jerome was depressed. He either cried silently for hours on end or shivered in bed, with countless blankets piled up on top of him. He could hardly stomach any food down and water made him throw up.

Jeremiah felt sympathy for his twin. He was so frail, and thin. Jerome’s face was sunken in and Jeremiah could virtually see every distinct ridge shaping his brother’s skull. He looked like a skeleton, the kind that supermarkets hung up outside their stores to entice buyers to purchase early Halloween costumes.

Jerome refused to take a bath or a shower, but he did allow Jeremiah to strip him and wipe him down with a warm washcloth and soap. When it was over and done with, Jerome curled back up into a tiny ball and stared off into oblivion.

Day eight, Jerome hasn’t slept for ninety-six hours and he appears to be growing increasingly agitated.

“They’re coming Miah! We have to leave RIGHT NOW.” Jerome was rushing around the bedroom, trying to roll up blankets and pillows and stuff them into suitcase he’d found under the bed.

Jeremiah stood in front of the bedroom door with his hands at his sides. He was calm although, extremely worried about his brother’s change in behavior. “Nobody is coming Jerome. We’re safe here, and you… you’re not well.”

“I’m well enough to know when somebody is out to get me!” Jerome snapped irritably. He zipped up the suitcase, left it on the bed, and walked right up to his brother. He reached up and cupped Jeremiah’s face and pressed his forehead against the other’s own. “Miah please….. they’re going to hurt us. We sitting ducks and if we stay …. I don’t want them to hurt you like they did me. I’m gonna protect you no matter what, ya got that?”

A sad smile spread across Jeremiah’s lips. He nodded once, “I understand. Can we….can we sleep on it? I’m tired…” Indeed, that part was true. Jeremiah had circles under his eyes from monitoring Jerome and making sure he didn’t stop breathing throughout the night.

Jerome considers the request for few minutes, then he nods. “Okay…” He moved back to the bed and shoved the suitcase onto the floor. He laid down on his side and patted the empty spot next to him.

Relieved, Jeremiah crawled onto the empty spot next to his brother and he laid down on his side to face him.

Jerome wrapped both his arm around Jeremiah, held him close, and rested his chin on top of the other male’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeremiah snuggled against his brother’s chest and closed his eyes.

Surprisingly enough, the two boys fall asleep and Jeremiah catches up on a few hours of sleep -some very, much, NEEDED rest.

 

* * *

 

The sound of clattering items hitting the floor and rapid footsteps catches Jeremiah’s attention. It slowly lulls him out of sleep and he blinked a few times; his glasses were still on his face. “What the…” He groaned and pushed away from the dresser. Apparently, he’d fallen asleep with…with- Emerald eyes flicker to and from the bedroom, Jerome is nowhere in sight. “Jay!” Jeremiah clambered up from the floor and pushed past the door.

Upon entering the hallway, Jeremiah froze.

The kitchen, and living room, are in complete disarray.

Wooden drawers and silver utensils are scattered across the floor. Clothes, shoes, and the contents of the fridge? - are strewn everywhere in chaos. The furniture, what little they had, were turned around in upheaval.

Jerome flipped over the recliner and was digging through the bottom layer in search of pills.

Jeremiah tried to calm down his racing heart by taking a deep breath. “Jerome… What are you looking for?”

Panicked eyes turned to his brother and Jerome stood up with his hand on the recliner. “Y-you said you had pain pills from Cicero. I need em’ Miah…. I’m dying here, please, I need em….”

Jeremiah looked his brother up and down. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf in the wind, almost ready to fall away and crumble to the earth. He felt bad for him, his dear Jerome was suffering. “Okay…. They’re in the nightstand on my side of the bed.”

Jerome swallowed thickly and rushed towards the bedroom, he didn’t even bother to try and avoid hitting his brother with his left shoulder.

Jeremiah said nothing and he turned around after the other male ran past him.

When Jerome was inside the bedroom, Jeremiah grabbed the handle with both doors and pulled the door shut with a loud slam.

The treachery hit Jerome and like a firecracker, he whipped around and slammed his body weight against the door and banged his fists against it. “MIAH LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!!!”

Jeremiah pushed his hands against the door and he dug his heels against the floor. He ground his teeth together and shook his head, “NO! YOU’RE SICK JEROME! STAY INSIDE THE BEDROOM!”

“MIAHHHHH!!!!” Jeremiah pounded both his fists against the door and screamed at the top of his lungs, “LET ME OUT! I CAN’T TAKE THE PAIN! THEY’RE GONNA HURT ME! PLEEEEASE!!!!???” He begged.

“N-no, J-Jay…” Jeremiah’s eyes watered up and he hastily turned around and pressed his back against the door. With Jerome’s weakened state, Jeremiah had the upper hand- he was stronger, for once, in both a physical and mental sense.

“MIAH!” Jerome backed up and he suddenly threw his body against the door in an attempt to break it down.

Jeremiah flinched and he silently prayed the door would hold. He kept his back against the wooden surface and spread his arms across the length of the door.

“FUCK!” Jerome placed his hands on the door and whimpered, “Miah……it hurts….it hurts so much…”

Jeremiah swallowed thickly and he turned around to face the door. He scooted close and pressed his hands over the wooden panel, where he sensed Jerome’s hands. “I know Jay, I’m so sorry you’re in pain. Please, you have to be strong. Me and you, we can get through anything.

Jerome whined and pressed his forehead against the door, tears trickled from both eyes. “I just need the pain to be gone.... I love you."

Mirroring the gesture, Jerome fought back tears: “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Silence.

Jeremiah heard no movement from his brother and he was tempted to check on him, however, the redhead was smart… This could be a trick. Instead, Jeremiah paid close attention to every movement behind the bedroom door – it sounded like Jerome shifted from the floor and climbed onto the bed to sleep. That was comforting, somewhat.

With no other sounds, Jeremiah hung his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah felt a pain in his neck and lower spine… He blinked his eyes open and that’s when he realized the bedroom door was pushed against his rear and he was in a really awkward position to begin with.

Jerome Veleska was giggling and pretending to adjust his brother’s glasses over his eyes. “Oh look who’s awake! The so-called asshole that might actually love me~ Teehee…..”

Jerome touched his face; his glasses were gone. He looked at the blurry image across from him; the fuzzy red hair was a dead giveaway, as was his voice. “Jerome, please don’t do this.”

“Where are they?”

Jeremiah carefully rose to his feet, “Where’s what?”

“Pfft! Don’t play dumb, the pills for your headaches. I kinda fucking need them,” Jerome juggled two steak knives between his hands.

Without his glasses, Jeremiah could only see little blurs of grey and black; he suspected they were knives. “Hm…..oh right. The pills…. In the bedroom…”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” Jerome threw a knife.

Jeremiah flinched when he felt the rush of wind against his right ear; a knife pierced the wall, dangerously close. He didn’t say a thing.

“Thanks for nothing… I’m gonna go now.” Jerome shoved the remaining knife in his back pocket and rambled towards the trailer door.

“NO!” Jeremiah lunged at his twin.

Jerome automatically raised his left knee and he jammed it against his brother’s stomach.

Jeremiah gasped as the wind was knocked right out of him. The strike sent him to his knees and he doubled over, clutching his stomach and choking for air.

“Hmph. That’s what happens when you let other people fight your battles. Makes you a lightweight! -“ He jabbed his right index finger against Jeremiah’s head, “-MAKES YOU SOFT!” and he curled up his right hand into a fist and struck Jeremiah behind the head- “MAKES YOU WEAK!”

Jeremiah’s eyelids fluttered and he collapsed onto his stomach. He didn’t move, due to the immense pain coursing through his head and body.

“You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses on, would you? Huh?” Jerome knuckled his right first against the back of Jeremiah’s neck.

Jeremiah didn’t move or say a thing.

“Thought so.” Jerome yanked his hand away and stood up. He stared at his brother’s motionless body for a few seconds, then turned away to approach the trailer door.

“J-Jay…” Jeremiah croaked, he could barely lift his head.

Ignoring his brother, Jerome gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

 

* * *

 

“FUCK! You let that fucking freak BACK?!” Zach yelled.

Owen scowled at Zach, “Yes I did. He’s got two jobs now…. A performer and a laborer.”

“You fucking traitor…..” Zach set down the ladle and walked around the buffet line set up at a wooden table. He dried his hands on his apron and stood directly across from Owen. “So, if he’s got all this money coming in, why do I gotta take him food? Shouldn’t I be COMPENSATED for all the shit he’s caused?!”

Dark brown eyes look Zach up and down, sizing up the overweight appearance. Owen was heavy-set, but he was in shape. After all, as ringleader, he had to perform every evening; he didn’t have to stand around all day and ‘cook’. “You shoved a mop handle up the kid’s ass, that could land you twenty plus years in prison. You wanna take that chance? The other prisoners will rape your ass until you’re a washed up old whore like your sister….  He’s a drug addict now and guess who’s babysitting and handling all the withdrawals? Sure as hell ain’t YOU or his fucking mama.”

“…….” Zach’s nostrils flared and rage flashed in his eyes. He was almost tempted to bash Owen’s face in with an iron skillet. However, the man considered his options and came to the conclusion Haly’s Circus was better then prison. He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively, “Alright I’ll take the brats something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

Zachary Valeska carried over a few bags of groceries to Jerome and Jeremiah’s trailer. He shifted two breakfast plates to his left arm and raised his right fist but before he could knock, the door swung open.

“Oh, hey um…. Got some food here for ya and a couple groceries-“

 

* * *

 

Jerome didn’t comprehend his uncle’s words or the groceries in his arms.

Emerald eyes recognized a monster that hurt him. A monster who wanted to hurt Jeremiah too. Jerome couldn’t let that happen, no, he would die before letting that happen.

The redhead let out a cry similar to a wild animal. His shriek was muffled as soon as he jumped on Zach and angrily bit down on his shoulder. Sharp teeth pierce through the fabric of his shirt and draw blood.

“AHHH!!!!!” Zach threw his head back and tossed the groceries aside. He grabbed Jerome by his shirt and tried to yank him off, “LEGGO!”

Jerome ground his teeth against Zach’s shoulder and when he was pulled away, he simply threw his right heel against the older man’s face.

Zach bellowed out a painful cry and he threw his nephew to the side.

The redhead toppled over and rolled a few times.

Jeremiah stepped out of the trailer and, recognizing the blurry shapes, he raised his hands above his head, his right hand gripped a gun – Jerome’s fake gun. “Please, stop….. JUST FUCKING STOP!”

Zach froze.

Jerome climbed to his feet and flinched slightly.

Jeremiah glanced at his brother -a blurry red blob- and then to his uncle -his heavy breathing gave him away-. “If you lay your hands on Jerome…. I WILL inform every one of the sexual assault.”

Other circus folk began to gather, including Ryan -and his grandma- and Penelope- and her mother Sharon.

Zach glanced around quickly and shook his head, “No, sorry. I just brought you guys some groceries and…. I’m going. Bye.” He turned on his heels and quickly left the area.

Jeremiah stumbled and landed face-first onto the ground.

“MIAH?!” Jerome moved up to his brother and grabbed him by his shoulders. He yanked him up to his feet and tried to steer him back to the trailer.

Jeremiah was dizzy but he managed to walk without complaint. He stepped into the trailer, tossed the fake gun aside, and collapsed against the floor.

“Fuck!” Jerome closed the door behind them, locked it, and fell to his brother’s left side. “Miah what’s wrong? Are you sick? Did Zach hurt you?”

“Y-yes… uncle Zach hurt me…” Jeremiah exhaled a shaky breath.

“Fuck… what can I do?” Jerome gripped his brother’s chin and turned him so they could face each other. “Should I kill him?”

Jeremiah nodded, “Yes…. Kill him. There’s poison … underneath the bed.”

Jerome kissed his brother’s forehead and afterwards, he raced into the bedroom.

Jeremiah regretted this… but he crawled to the blurry door, grabbed the handle, and pushed it closed.

Within seconds Jerome was throwing fists against the door. “YOU FUCKING LIAR! LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!”

His brother was weak, lack of food and proper nutrition left him as a deteriorated skeleton. Jeremiah, on the other hand, was just a smidge stronger. He kept both hands against the door frame and eventually braced his feet against the floor to keep the door closed.

“MIAH! MIAH! MIAH! FUCK! MIAH OPEN THE DOOR!” Jeremiah started throwing his shoulder against the frame.

Jeremiah braced himself and angled his right shoulder against the door.

“THEY’RE GOING TO HURT ME AGAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE S-SAVE ME!” Jerome sobbed.

Jeremiah pressed his back against the bedroom door. He ignored Jerome and closed his eyes.

“MIAH! MIAH! MIAH! I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HIT YOU! I WAS SCARED! ZACH AND LILA ARE GOING TO HURT YOU! PLEASE…..P-PLEASE LET ME OUT! I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST I WON’T HURT YOU! I LOVE YOU…..I …. “ -sniffles- “-I love you….”

Jeremiah felt pain in his chest, but he knew he couldn’t respond.

“MIIIIAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Jerome howled in agony. He started to headbutt the door.

Each movement shoved Jeremiah across the floor but every time he scooted back against the bedroom door and held steady.

“MIIIIAHHH! Fuck….Miah…”

The movements stopped.

Jerome wailed in anguish, “MIAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

Jeremiah covered his ears.

This was worse than the voices…..

So much worse.

“MIAAHHHH-H-hhh-h- “Jerome trailed off into violent cries. “They’re going-“ sob, “-to hurt me. Please..-“ -sob, “-help me….”

Jeremiah ignored the daggers piercing his heart. He especially tried to ignore the heavy pounding against the door, followed by a defeated slump to the floor.

Jerome sobbed quietly.

 

* * *

 

When Jeremiah opened the door, he was surprised to see the bedroom in disorder.

The bed was overturned.

The bedroom window was shattered.

Blankets and sheets are torn apart.

The nightstands were broken into separate pieces.

There's a noticeable hole in the wall above the bed. 

Jerome sat in the center of it all, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Jay…” Jeremiah moved over to his brother.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Jerome hissed.

Jeremiah flinched and he stopped a foot away from his sibling. “Sorry…”

“Fuck off.” Jerome whispered. He closed his eyes and buried his face against his knees.

“I…I fucked up.” Jeremiah lowered himself into a sitting position.

Jerome didn’t look up. “What do you mean?”

“Well….. My brother was hurt, badly, by our mother and uncle. I was…. too late. I should’ve stopped it but... Somebody covered my mouth and repressed my voice. Afterwards, when my brother returned, I didn’t seek help.” Jeremiah exhaled a trembling breath, “My brother deserves justice but I was… I was too weak to help him. And I regret it. Every single day I regret not helping him. It should’ve been me. I should’ve suffered. All my brother does is help everyone whereas I push people away. He loves me and… I’m so undeserving of his love. His actions warrant a life outside the circus, far from me, and every pathetic excuse for a human… -“sniffles – “fucking-“ sniffles again- “-being…”

Jerome cried out in agony. He rolled over onto his left side and violently screamed against his hands.

“Jay!” Jeremiah crawled to his brother and he quickly laid down beside him. He faced the obscured face and leaned forward to plant a kiss against the shaking hands. “I’m sorry Jerome, I failed you. I’m the worst sibling in the world, please forgive me…”

Tears gushed past Jerome’s hands and he choked on his tears and saliva.

“JAY!” Jeremiah grabbed his brother and pulled him into a fierce hug. He pressed a kiss to his forehead while crying, “I LOVE YOU! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!”

“NOOO!!!!” Jerome sniffled and cried out loud. Everything that kept him together, his love for animals, his love for jokes, his love for his marble collection, his love for dancing, his love for his brother Jeremiah, - none of it kept him intact.

The redhead broke into thousands of pieces and all he could do was scream at the top of his lungs and claw at his face.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

Jeremiah grabbed Jerome’s wrists and sobbed against them, making sure to keep a tight grip so his brother wouldn’t hurt himself.

Jerome wailed for hours. The cravings were too much. He wanted to die so fucking bad. He shook, he shivered, he sweated, and he howled out in pain.

All the while, Jeremiah held him close.

Jerome wasn’t aware of that detail. He accepted purgatory, embraced her with furious tenacity, and went willingly into her embrace.

 

* * *

 

Days… Weeks… Months? No…. couldn’t be that long, could it?

Jerome opened his eyes and blinked away hazy memories.

“Miah?”

Jeremiah opened his eyes, without his glasses everything looked blurred and in poor quality. However, he recognized his twin’s voice. “Yes?”

“…..Am I okay now?” Jerome snuggled close and pressed a kiss against his brother’s neck.

“I…mmm… I don’t know.” Jeremiah sighed and nuzzled a kiss against Jerome’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m hungry as fuck….. Can I eat Molly? Oh shit, is she still alive?”

Jeremiah chuckled, “You’re hungry enough to eat an elephant? Well, I guess you’re good to go.” He pecked a kiss against his brother’s nose. “But you stink, go take a bath first.”

“Asshole, you stink too!” He growled playfully and nipped at Jeremiah’s bottom lip, “You haven’t showered or brushed in days…” – he pretended to gasp- “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!”

Jeremiah laughed, until the laughter faded into sobbing.

“Miah….” Jerome hugged his brother close and kissed his forehead.

“J-Jay…. I missed you….” Jeremiah’s body shook against his sibling’s chest. He snuggled close and kissed Jerome’s collar bone.

“I missed you too…. Where did I go?”

“Ah…..I’ll explain later….just hold me, okay?”

“Okay….” Jerome nodded.

 

* * *

 

Meth withdrawal comes in three stages: crash, cravings and then recovery. It took Jerome Valeska a total of five weeks to go from the crash, to cravings, and then to recovery. Maybe his youthful body was enough to discard the poison out of his body, or, Jeremiah’s strict health regiment might have helped… Either way, the redhead bounced back sooner then most statistics would’ve suggested.

“Mmm…” Jerome flicked his tongue and trailed it along Jeremiah’s bottom lip.

Jeremiah twitched at the touch and he pushed his brother away against his chest, “Jerome….it’s too early to get up.”

“Oh? You don’t want me to thank you?” He moved down slowly and pushed his brother’s shirt up to expose his stomach. Jerome kissed Jeremiah’s lower abdomen, near his belly button.

“Fuck…Jay-“

Jerome bit down on a piece of flesh.

“NNN!!!” Jeremiah threw his hips forward and swiftly wrapped his arms around Jerome’s back.

“Mmmm yeah…just like that. Squeeze me tight Miah~” Jerome purred. He pulled his brother's pajama pants down, parted his mouth and engulfed Jeremiah's length.

Rather then fight it, Jeremiah gave into physical pleasure. Jerome would be starting work soon, and Jeremiah would resume his post as head financial officer of Haly’s Circus……

Might as well enjoy the free time they had leftover.


	15. Two Clowns & One Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy chapter I wanted to write to help balance out the angst chapters that were recently posted :3 Hah, the ending on this one... Enjoy~

Jerome’s act was a hit.

The first time around, Owen wasn’t sure how this ‘transportation trick’ would pan out.

Jeremiah was equally hesitant to participate in one of his brother’s acts which was based on deception and the fact nobody knew there were twins present in Haly’s Circus.

The audience was in an uproar and for the remainder of the week, the circus sold out of tickets at an alarming rate.

Owen swallowed his pride and congratulated Jerome on his first successful performance; they were going to milk the shit out of it. In turn, everybody’s paycheck doubled but Jerome Valeska had little interest in filling his pockets. He was having the time of his life performing out there on stage with hundreds of eyes watching him. The redhead was born for the spotlight. He lived in it, he breathed in it, he moved in ways that hypnotized people. His energy was perfect, allowing him to deliver flawless performances throughout their travels.

The boy never felt more alive than when he was moving across the stage and demanding everyone’s attention. Meanwhile, Jeremiah hovered in the background and admired his brother’s tenacity; he barely kicked a drug addiction and was already working on scripts for upcoming acts. Maybe this helped him cope, but either way, nobody could deny that Jerome was meant to be up on that stage.

It’s the end of the week and the Valeska twins finish up with their performance; they’re the opening act, meaning they could leave as soon as they were done. That’s exactly what they did because neither twin cared to see the other, mundane practices.

The sun crawled at a painstakingly slow pace across the sky, casting everything in a gold hue. Within the hour it would set, fall time meant shorter days.

Families and couples alike roamed the circus grounds. Haly's Circus offered other interesting attractions for those that already seen the show, or neglected to get tickets on time.

There was Lunkhead, the world’s strongest man. He’d wow the audience into complete shock by pulling two school buses with chains wrapped around his bulging biceps. He’d even wrestle bulls and toss them by their horns as though they were weightless, little creatures. What the people loved most was having the man lift them and curl their bodies like a weight bar; this resulted in numerous photo requests and autographs.

Then there was good ol’ Paul Cicero, the blind fortuneteller. Paul was a master of trickery. His lack of eyesight allowed him to tap into his other senses- hearing and smelling being the two most important. He depended on his super nose and hearing to con people into believing he could predict the future. It was amazing what his nose could do. He could identify age, and gender right away, including the wealth status of those visiting him in his trailer. He could hear heartbeats and the soft hum told him if a person was lying, grieving, nervous, agitated, or confused. Each pale finger pressed down on the emotional threads and he soothed them with comforting words; Cicero played them just like he did his violin.

If Lila Valeska wasn’t performing, she’d be under the reptile tent displaying the monstrous snakes by letting them drape over her shoulders and arms. People gasped in fright but they quickly got over it when they saw how comfortable and at ease Lila was with the dangerous serpents moving over her body and flicking their tongues out. Like Lunkhead, interested parties requested pictures and children were allowed to touch the snakes –assuming Leviathan and Beelzebub are in good moods. If the snakes appeared restless in any way, they would remain inside their tanks. If that's the case, then people could purchase a rodent and feed the two snakes.

Some of the animal handlers, if they wanted to earn extra money, would offer up animal rides in a separate tent with a metal corral built in the center; the area was covered in dirt and smelled like a barn. Molly had a gentle temperament and parents paid good money for their children to take rides around the soft stage. There was Joey the camel, who also offered rides for inquisitive children. If parents felt uneasy about an elephant and camel, they could opt for the alternative: Remmy and Chesla, two fully-grown Clydesdale horses that were bay in color with soft white markings around their hooves. They’ve been with the circus for eight years now and knew the ends and ropes of their routine. The horses are siblings, sister and brother, and they adored attention. Children and adults could ride the horses without any supervision; Remmy and Chesla were extremely docile and well mannered.

Zachary Valeska made a little side money by selling his famous snickerdoodle cookies, among other tasty treats like; popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples, corn dogs, and homemade chili cheese fries.

Penelope was getting to the age where she could earn money. Still a little too young to be a performer, the girl came up with an idea to paint faces. She was a gifted artist and with a collection of multi-colored greasepaints, she would decorate children –and adults- with creative animal renditions, or geometric patterns that caught people’s attention. Really, whatever the request was, Penelope could meet it. Sometimes Jerome helped her and he gave her tips and pointers on approaching challenging ideas; the boy was a great artist but was too humble to admit it.

In order to maintain the illusion of Jerome’s trick, the siblings changed out of their identical black suits and opted for casual clothing. If they were to roam around outside the trailer then they had to keep porcelain masks on, at least until the show was over and everybody went home for the evening.

“I’m gonna go buy popcorn, ya want anything?” Jerome asked, while slipping a white porcelain mask; the eyes were painted in black with bright red lips reflecting an energetic smile.

“No thank you.” Jeremiah was lying down on the living room couch with a book folded out in front of him.

“Meh, suit yourself.” The redhead disappeared out the trailer door.

Jeremiah remained where he was and silently read a book that detailed prolific engineers throughout the century. He tuned out the background noise and continued reading, for about an hour or so. The show was wrapping up, judging by Owen’s loud voice and the sound of vehicles leaving. Where was Jerome? It wasn’t like him to take this long…. Unless he was helping Penelope with her face painting gig or leading Molly around with half a dozen people on her back. Feeling curious –and not alone AT ALL- he got up from the couch and grabbed his mask from the table. He slipped on the identical porcelain mask, however, this one had red lips that weren’t smiling or frowning, and there were blue triangles above and below the black painted eyes. He left the trailer and casually searched for his twin.

“I said that’s enough! You’re smothering me!”

The angry shouting caught Jeremiah’s attention and he paused, turning his head to glance to the right.

Outside the big red and white tent, an older man, dressed in a ridiculously expensive suit with a black fur trench coat, was arguing with a noticeably younger man.

“Aww come on, you’re always so standoffish when we’re around other people. Well look around now, we’re alone!” The older man, with streaks of grey in his beard and sideburns, grabbed the younger and quite shorter male by his hips. He pulled him close and tried to attack him with a kiss.

“I NEED A CIGARETTE!” The younger man snapped and he elbowed the man’s face away before his lips could make contact.

“Hmph….” The elder stepped back and reached up to adjust his hat. “You’re heartless. If you’re going to act this way, why even bother to accept my offer?”

Green eyes flickered with annoyance and he scoffed loudly, “I didn’t expect our date to be at the circus! You could’ve taken me anywhere else, a fast food restaurant would’ve been classier then this!”

Eyes roll at the remark, “I asked you to pick a place and you said you didn’t care.”

“Well, it won't happen again. I thought you were an intelligent man with good taste, but clearly I was mistaken.” He turned around and started to walk away.

“W-wait-“

“I’ll meet you at the car after my cigarette!” The younger male interrupted. He marched away from the tent and quickly put distance between him and the old man.

Jeremiah wasn’t sure what to make of the unusual pairing…. In no way was he following, he just happened to be heading in the same direction the angry man stormed off to. He trailed behind by a few feet and glanced around for his sibling. To his left, Jeremiah could see Penelope putting away her greasepaints and folding up a table. She appeared to be alone…. So maybe Jerome was at the animal en-

The boy bumped into someone.

“Mff!” He jumped back and hastily apologized, “Sorry!”

“Hm?” It was the young man with piercing green eyes. He had a cigarette dangling between his right index finger and middle finger. He glanced down at the kid with the mask, “You’re fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Jeremiah remained where he was, visibly soaking in the appearance of the male before him. The guy was short, maybe around 5’6” and now that Jeremiah was closer, he saw the youthful appearance and soft milky white skin. Was he a teenager? Jeremiah took notice of the clothes; a brown sweater vest with a plaid pattern, tucked over pale dress shirt with a crisp, purple tie completing the look. The black dress slacks looked new, as did the brown leather shoes with a brogue design. The other –MUCH older- man, not judging by his expensive clothes, carried himself in such a way that reflected unlimited wealth. With this guy–teenager?- he was far more casual and aloof, and he didn’t reprimand Jeremiah for the rude gesture; this wasn’t someone from the upper class.

The awkward silence remained and when it became apparent the kid was staring, the man looked down at Jeremiah. He flicked ashes from the cigarette and reached up to brush a few raven locks out of his face. “Can I inquire about the mask?”

“You can.” Jeremiah nodded. He admired the way the other male styled his hair; it was slicked back but a few stubborn cowlicks poked out. In contrast with his raven dark hair, it brought out the sharp features in his cheekbones and nose, as well as making his green orbs glow in the daylight. He looked away and stared across the grounds towards Zach’s food stand where decent lines of people were waiting for their orders. “It’s for preservation proposes.”

“I see,” he took a drag of his cigarette and upon exhaling, commented on the reason, “You’re referring to the transportation trick at the beginning of the show? I’ll admit, I was stumped for a while…. Until I figured out you had a partner that has the same size and build as you. Either those are good makeup effects or you’ve got a twin sibling hiding somewhere.”

Had he not been wearing the mask, the older male would see eyes full of shock and a slightly gaping mouth. He whipped his attention back to him and looked up at those amused green eyes of his, “I beg your pardon?”

A soft chuckle pushed past his lips and shrugged, the amused glint in his eyes never left. “An arbitrary guess but based on the tension in your body, I assumed correctly?”

Jeremiah was perplexed by the response. Nobody, not a single outsider, ever figured out the trick. People asked and they begged Owen to explain how the transportation act was executed but the ringleader refused to share his secrets. “I’m impressed you figured it out so quickly.”

“Impressed? Oh there’s nothing impressive about it,” he said with light laugh. He flicked the peppered ashes off to the side and carefully blew smoke away from the boy’s face. “I’m exceptionally talented at being seen and not heard. You can figure out how a person works by observing them long enough and when the time is right, blow them away with simple deductions.”

Jeremiah absorbed the words and considered how uncanny it was that he had something in common with a complete stranger. “That’s accurate…. The man you were arguing with earlier…he’s your chaperone?”

“Hardly!” The older male frowned slightly.

“Ah….” This wasn’t the first time Jeremiah saw peculiar couples attending the show. Age difference was as huge giveaway when a mistress was involved, but the second biggest clue was the clothing they were wearing. Hoping he wasn’t being too upfront, Jeremiah decided to voice his own deductions: “You’re an escort?”

With fumbling hands the man dropped his cigarette on the ground and cursed under his breath. His face turned beet red and when he picked up his cigarette, he avoided looking at the boy. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters you don’t look like you can afford half of those clothes on you. They’re name brand and expensive, I would know because I’m a fanatic of well-dressed men, er, designers I mean.” Jeremiah pointed to the male’s wrist, “And that gold Rolex alone is worth over $8,000.00…. was it a gift?”

Swallowing thickly, the other male unconsciously covered his wrist to hide the gold plated watch. After a few minutes of consideration, he let out a sigh and took the last puff of his cigarette. “I thought I was clever… You’re clearly the master at observation and deductions.” He tilted his head up and exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Yes, it was a gift… and I do apologize for our unnecessary argument back there. He was being too handsy, and clingy…  Eine geile alte kröte.“

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, of course, the quizzical expression was hidden behind the mask. “Er hat das Gesicht einer Kröte.”

For the second time during their encounter, the man is surprised and equally delighted to hear his native tongue. “ _You_ speak German?”

Jeremiah nodded, “Among others. I’ve recently started studying Mandarin, but I’m fluent in Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and I dabble in Latin here and there.”

“Intriguing.” The cigarette butt is discarded and he raised his brown heel and ground it against the remaining embers. “Gibt es noch andere deutsche Sprecher hier im Zirkus?”

Jeremiah shook his head, “Nein, ich bin der Einzige, aber wir hatten früher Arbeiter, die aus Deutschland kamen.”

“Ich verstehe, also hatten Sie niemanden zum üben? Ihr Dialekt ist erstaunlich und authentisch.”

The compliment had Jeremiah grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you, I practice quite often on my own. There’s plenty of time to kill when traveling from one city to the next.”

“Indeed. Do you ever tire from all the constant moving? It’s got to grow wearisome at some point, right?”

“Hm….” Jeremiah considered the question. “It’s interesting you would phrase it that way-”

Two arms loop around Jeremiah’s midsection and pull him back.

Jeremiah tensed up when he felt a warm chest pressing up against his back, followed by a chin resting on his left shoulder.

It was Jerome, whose face was also hidden behind a mask. Maybe that was fortunate for the both of them because it hid the menacing sneer. “OOooh am I interrupting something?”

The older male blinked and glanced from one mask to other. A smile spread across his lips and he chuckled, he was enchanted by the both of them and not being able to read their expressesions made it all the more fun. “No! Not at all. You’re sibling here was indulging my interest in circus life.”

“What makes you think we’re related?” Jeremiah’s grip only tightened to the point where his knuckles dug into Jeremiah’s chest.

Jeremiah squirmed uncomfortably and he tried to push Jerome’s arms off him, “Pay no attention-“

Jerome cut his brother off by lowering his mouth to Jeremiah’s neck. He flicked his tongue out and trailed a long wet streak until he reached his earlobe.

Jeremiah bit down on his bottle lip and froze.

“He’s MY boyfriend.” Jerome pulled away with a smirk. He looked at the raven-haired male, “You should go back to your sugar daddy, he’s lookin’ for ya.”

A crimson blush returned to the man’s face, illuminating some of the freckles that danced across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. “Thanks again for the brilliant show!” He turned away and quickly strode across the circus grounds.

“JEROME!” Jeremiah growled and he wiggled against the vice-like grip. “Let go of me right now!”

Jerome hummed in amusement and held on a little longer. Once the other male disappeared through the busy crowd, he let go and stepped back. “Jesus quit actin’ brand new.”

That comment infuriated Jeremiah to no end. He took off his mask and scowled at his sibling. “We were having a conversation that you RUDELY interrupted!” He didn’t want to admit how bad he felt for not exchanging names, the stranger was just as intelligent as he was beautiful.

“A conversation huh?” Jerome took off his mask and crossed his arms with a smug grin. “Sounds like you two were flirting.”

“Oh don’t be absurd!” Jeremiah snapped.

Jerome pretended to cough and clear his voice. “I’ve recently started studying Mandarin, but I’m fluent in Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and I dabble in Latin here and there,” he drawled.

The angry expression faltered and Jeremiah’s eyebrows upturned in disbelief. He couldn’t hide the red tint forming in his cheekbones, so instead he turned around and walked away from his brother.

Jerome immediately pursued and he shouted at the top of his lungs to annoy his twin: “Schau mir zu, ich kann deutsch sprechen! Ich bin so schlau! And yada, yada, blah, blah, BLAH!”

Embarrassed and irritated, Jeremiah ignored his brother and headed towards the trailer. Why was Jerome so fucking good at memorizing shit? He never picked up a language book ONCE in his entire life. Yet, here was Jeremiah working so hard to master a new skill and all Jerome had to do was pay attention and listen to his brother practice. Jerome memorized every line and if he was confused about what a certain word meant, Jeremiah would quickly explain it. Now he regretted it. Jerome was too smart for his own good and incomprehensibly frustrating.

The raven-haired male paused when he heard somebody shouting around in German. He looked around to see if he could spot the person talking.

A hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Ah there you are Ozzy, thought you might have run away with one of those handsome circus performers.”

“….No, but I needed two cigarettes in order to deal with your incorrigible advances.” He plucked the hand from his shoulder.

“Aww don’t be like that sweetheart, we’ve still got the whole night ahead of us.”

“Good, you have some time to redeem yourself. Let’s get going.” Oswald walked around the older man and made his way to the parked car.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after writing this, I have to thank Rowenaaine for the initial idea. I believe in one of your chapters to "Paying For It" there was a conversation dicussing Oswald's rent boy days - a brief detail if I recall. So I thought, hey why not toss that in there? xD


	16. Existentialism On Prom Night

It was a hot day, in spite of it being near the end of the year. That was due to constant town jumping, the circus moved further and further away from the cold front. They traveled across the states to the warmer part of the country and didn't suffer the freezing temperatures up in the north. Per the norm, they set up the circus grounds throughout the day and cast up multiple tents, each varying in size and color.

Rehearsals won’t begin till tomorrow and thus the circus folk retire for the evening.  

Darkness encumbered the area; the moon and stars are the only source of light.

Quiet footsteps move along the line of trailers.

“Over here-“A voice whispered and the teenager motioned from behind a thick oak tree.

Cautious and nervously glancing around, Jerome approached the tree. There’s something apprehensive in the boy’s movements. He’s jittery and uncertain in the way he carries himself. In the dark, his dilated pupils go unnoticed and the constant scratching against his forearms is barely visible. “Do you have it?”

“Yeah, but first….” Hands reach out and grab Jerome by his hips.

Jerome flinched when he was pushed up against the tree. Words couldn’t begin to describe the disgust he felt when Curtis touched him. He wanted to throw up and if he had anything in his stomach, he probably would’ve. With his back to the tree, Jerome looked up at the older teenager.

“Well? You wanna get your fix or stand there like a fucking dumbass?” Curtis smirked and let go of the redhead. He took a step back and unzipped his own pants before tugging them down past his thighs.

“Fuck you…” Jerome grumbled under his breath. He looked away while Curtis exposed himself but he knew why he was there – why both teens were sneaking around at 3:00am in the morning.

“Tick tock, it ain’t gonna suck itself.” Curtis taunted.

Teeth grind together and Jerome’s hands balled up into angry fists. If there were any other way…. Shit, if he had the fucking money… He came to the conclusion that this, this right here, was his fucking rock bottom. Giving out blowjobs to get his next fix, with strangers, was fucking awful but to go to a guy like Curtis Lloyd?! He might as well sign his soul over to the devil and accept eternal damnation.

Jerome flinched when he felt the soft warm tip poke and prod against his lips.

“Huh, if you’re gonna act like a prude then I guess I’ll be on my way.” Curtis made to pull back.

‘Fuck my life’, Jerome stomached down his nausea and he turned his attention on Curtis. He reached up and placed his hands on the other male’s hips and gripped tightly. “Wait…” He pulled the older teenager closer and allowed his lips to part. He felt the tip push into his mouth and he used his tongue to guide the semi-hard length to the back of his throat. The redhead closed his eyes and mentally distanced himself from the revolting situation. All the air was pushed out of his cheekbones and he began to bob his head up and down, tongue and lips moving around Curtis’s growing erection.

“Ahhnn, fuck yeah…” Curtis held his shirt up with one hand while the other rested on top of Jerome’s head. He gripped a fistful of red hair and watched with a satisfied smirk. “Damn you’re good with that mouth…. You musta been practicing for years huh? No one is _that_ good.”

Jerome couldn’t answer, not that he would and maybe it was for the better. He would’ve told Curtis to go fuck himself or worse, punch him repeatedly in the face for assuming shit about his life. He raised his hand and gently massaged Curtis’s sac. The pace increased and the boy started moving faster, sucking even more aggressively then before. His tongue trailed up and down the more prominent vein and he teased the slit with rough strokes.

“HOLY SHIT!” Curtis let go of his shirt and covered his mouth to stifle his voice. He pulled on Jerome’s hair and slowly thrust his hips into the tight, hot mouth.

The redhead growled deeply and the low rumble caused his walls to vibrate around Curtis’s cock.

It was enough to unravel the older teenager.

Curtis yanked Jerome back by his hair, forcing the redhead to hiss in pain. Once his cock slipped out of Jerome’s mouth, Curtis reached down and actively pumped his dick with fast strokes.

Before Jerome could say or do anything, he felt something hot and wet splash against his face. He flinched and shut his eyes, mouth closing tight to avoid getting any on his tongue.

“Uhhn, yeah….fuck…” Curtis panted and thrust into his own hand. Once he milked every last drop, he released Jerome’s hair and wiped his hand clean on the side of his pants. “Damn. Your mouth feels better then pussy.”

Ignoring the crude remark, Jerome grabbed the ends of his t-shirt and peeled it off over his head. He rolled it up into a ball and wiped cum off his face.

After tucking his dick away and zipping up, Curtis grabbed something from his pants pocket and threw it at Jerome’s head. “Here. This should hold you over for a few days.”

Jerome barely felt the object hit his head and bounce to the ground. He lowered his shirt and looked down to see a plastic Ziploc bag filled a 3rd of the way with white pills. He picked it up and examined it closer; he recognized the painkillers as Oxycodone, probably stolen from Owen’s stash.

Curtis crouched over and grabbed Jerome by his chin, forcing him to look up and face him. “Same time next week?”

“Fuck you.” Jerome shoved Curtis’s arm away.

“With a _mouth_ like that, I might let you.”  Curtis snickered and shoved his hands in his pockets. He cheerfully departed and walked around the oak tree, making his way back to his trailer.

Jerome fought back the urge to throw up and he simply opened the plastic bag to count out a few pills. He waited for saliva to pool up in his mouth until a twig snapped to his left. Thinking it was Curtis, Jerome growled, “The fuck do you want now?” He didn’t even bother looking.

“Jay?”

Ice seeped into his chest and Jerome turned his head to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes gazing into his own.

Jeremiah stood a few feet away, shrouded in darkness from the tree branches.

“Miah!?” Jerome squeezed the pills in his hand and scrambled to his feet, “Hey it’s not what it looks like!”

“How could you?...” Jeremiah’s voice cracked, his own emotions brought tears to his eyes. “With CURTIS?!”

Jerome extended his free hand and moved to his brother. “I can explain-“

“No….no just…don’t fucking touch me!” Jeremiah turned around and took off sprinting.

“MIAH!”

DON’T GO.

IT WAS A MISTAKE.

IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN-

“MIAH FUCK!” Jerome violently twitched in his sleep and he bolted up into a sitting position with his left hand extended out. He’s covered in sweat and panting heavily. He hardly registers the fact that he’s in his bedroom and that he’s damn near close to having a heart attack. The first thing he did was check his sweatpants to see if any pills were in his pockets; he found nothing. Next, Jerome looked down and lifted the blanket.

Jeremiah was sound asleep.

“That…that was a dream?” Jerome mumbled aloud, “Yeah…yeah just a bad dream….” The image of Curtis’s bulging stomach bouncing in front of his face with his throbbing cock-

Jerome gagged and he covered his mouth with both hands. He kicked the blankets off, raced out of the bedroom, and nearly broke the bathroom door down by barging in. He doubled over the toilet and puked up.  

 

* * *

 

Jerome has been acting ….. strange.

If Jeremiah had to pick a word, he would say distant. Jerome was a natural daydreamer but it was starting to become a daily occurrence, almost to the point where somebody had to yell right in the redhead’s face to get his attention.

Owen grew increasingly annoyed with Jerome and resorted to throwing objects at him to get him to snap out of his daydream.

Jerome frequented meal times less and less. After the fifth day in a row, and no explanations offered, Jeremiah decided to skip out on chow time in search of his sibling. Normally, they had lunch and dinner together every day… He missed talking with Jerome and hearing about his day. He needed to know what was bothering his brother and see if he can try and help him.

 

* * *

 

Jerome can’t get that dream out of his head, well, it was more of a fucking nightmare really. Curtis was the least disgusting factor in the nightmare, it was the pills that haunted Jerome. For the past week his cravings were giving him hell. Call it personal demons, or whatever, but those fuckers were banging down on Jerome’s doorstep and begging him to come out and play. He felt uncomfortable and agitated, the last thing he wanted to do was lash out at his brother.

The redhead found himself sitting on the back of Cicero’s vintage Ford pickup truck. He had the tailgate open and was seated at the edge. His feet dangled above the grass and he puffed on a cigarette, while holding a newspaper article in front of his face. The article of paper was dated four months ago and it’d seen some wear and tear from being folded countless times. Jerome read over the headline,  **High Speed Chase from Hill County to Blaine County Results In Ten-Hour Standoff. Perpetrator Eventually Surrenders Firearm and Stolen Vehicle, Turns Herself Over To Authorities.**

Pictured on the right corner of the newspaper clipping is a mugshot of Alice Tetch, hmm, so that was her last name. Jerome couldn’t help but laugh because in the mugshot, Alice was glaring and part of the image is blurred out; she probably flipped the camera off every chance she got.

Jerome missed Alice. She was one of the few people he felt safe with and that he could trust to keep his darkest secrets. They never mentioned names and if they did, they used pseudo names when describing the abuse that took place at home. Alice had an older brother that did ‘things’ to her, horrible, awful things that lead to her running away. Jerome shared his story with her and she acknowledged it, only showing empathy towards the redhead and nothing else. He liked that about her, they were kindred souls and she went out of her way to get Jerome back home to his brother. He was grateful to her but at the same time the guilt of her capture weighed heavily on his heart.

He wanted to go see her and apologize for not being able to warn her. The vehicle they stole, Jerome SHOULD have swapped it for another one. Somebody probably put out an APB on it and it was recognized somewhere along the trip. Had he not been high 24/7, his survival instincts could’ve protected them both and prevented jail time. He started saving money up again but it was nowhere enough to travel across the country. He didn’t have a vehicle, he didn’t have the routes memorized, Jerome was fucked if he attempted to travel back to Gotham City.

Approaching footsteps prompted Jerome to quickly fold the newspaper article and tuck it in his back pocket. He flicked cigarette ashes and exhaled a trail of smoke.

“So, this is where you go as opposed to eating?” Jeremiah stood by the pickup truck.

“Naa I eat, just not at the same time everybody else does.” Jerome shrugged and drummed his fingers against knees. He looked over at his sibling and smiled, “Aww did you miss me that much? I mean, we see each other every night and morning. Figured I could give you some alone time to daydream about that German guy.”

Jeremiah bristled and his eyebrows furrowed, “You’re _still_ angry about that?! I told you already, I wasn’t flirting with him. I enjoyed a friendly conversation with a random stranger, that’s IT. I don’t ask you about who or what you did in the weeks we were separated.”

Jerome grinned, clearly he struck a nerve.

“For example, you moan around at night about a girl named Alice. Whenever I ask you about it, you play dumb and say you can’t remember. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re obsessed with this girl-“

Jerome suddenly leaned over and kissed his brother, a full, wet, cigarette-flavored smooch.

Alarmed, Jeremiah threw himself back and he quickly looked around in fear somebody witnessed the inappropriate action.

“Hehe.” Jerome chuckled, “No one’s watching Miah. We’re completely blocked off by the trailers.” He patted his hand against the metal bed. “C’mere and sit with me.”

Forcing himself to calm down and inhale a few breaths, Jeremiah moved over to the tailgate and hoisted himself up. He turned around and sat down next to his brother. “This isn’t about petty jealousy…. Is it?”

“Ding, ding, ding! Jackpot! Somebody give him a trophy and fifty million dollars!”

Jeremiah pursed his lips together and gave his brother an impatient frown. “Jokes aside…. How are you feeling?”

Jerome considered the question in silence. He took another drag of his cigarette and inhaled an array of harmful chemicals into his lungs before exhaling a white cloud. After a few minutes he addressed Jeremiah’s inquiry. “The cravings are back, they were never really gone…. But it’s tenfold now. Meth, pills, alcohol, it’s all I can think about.”

A hand shifted over and rested on Jerome’s right knee. “How long?”

“About a week now…”

The timeline matched up, he believed his brother’s words. “You had a nightmare last weekend and before you try to deny it, I heard you throwing up in the bathroom. Your side of the bed was drenched in sweat.”

“Oh…well fuck me sideways, why didn’t you say anything?” Having finished, Jerome shoved the cancer stick against the metal bed to snuff out the remaining embers. “It was a fucked up dream… a using dream, I woke up thinking I was popping Oxy again.”

“I wanted to, believe me, but I figured if anything were to burden you…. You would come willingly and express your troubles to me. I don’t want to force you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable.” Jeremiah leaned against his brother’s side. “And I’m sorry about your dream, but it’s common for fear to manifest itself into dreams. You’ll wake me up next time you have one?”

“Aww….shucks, that’s real sweet, and yeah I will.” Jerome turned his head and pressed a kiss to side of Jeremiah’s head. “I’m keeping busy, that’s all I can do. I’m sure it’ll pass and everything will get easier again.”

Jeremiah smiled, “You know…. It might help to write all of this on paper. Some psychologists suggest writing short stories or poems detailing personal hardships.”

“Oh…Miah.” Jerome laughed.

The laugh was hollow and sad.

Jerome closed his eyes and rested his cheekbone against his brother’s shoulder. “If a stupid poem could fix my life, I’d read it every day.”

 

* * *

 

Ryan doesn’t talk about Curtis, nor does he mention the frightful injury his best friend sustained under mysterious circumstances.

Curtis claimed he ‘accidentally’ sliced his mouth when he was trying to pick a piece of food out from between his teeth, using a fucking kitchen blade.

Honestly Curtis wasn’t the brightest bulb, he was capable of doing something idiotic like that but it was the rushed manner in which he packed up and left that had Ryan wondering…

What REALLY happened that night?

Nobody knew and nobody discussed it further, so Ryan kept his curious questions to himself.

With his best friend long gone, Ryan is forced to hang out with kids his age. Shockingly enough, he gets along with Penelope and Jerome the best. He’s just a year older then the two but they hit it off great and soon the trio are seen together almost every day.

Jeremiah doesn’t mind. Ryan was obviously Curtis’s puppet and now he needed someone to latch on to. As long as Jerome didn’t dedicate too much time with either Penelope or Ryan, then he’d accept their friendship.

One afternoon the three amigos, as Penelope so fondly referred to them as, were engaged in a game of marbles.

Jerome was a pro at this and on the first go, he knocked all the marbles outside of a chalk-drawn circle. His shooter marble, a large gold cats-eye, hit the last marble out of the ring. “HAH!” he cried in triumph.

Ryan pouted, “AWW! Come on let’s go again! Best three out of five?”

“Okay but what are you gonna put on the table huh?”

Ryan bit down on his bottom lip and chewed. “Hmm…. How about my prize shooter?” He reached inside a small burlap sack and retrieved a purple marble.

Penelope’s eyes widened, “Ooh that’s a pretty color! It looks like it has little stars in it…. Like a tiny galaxy.”

“Uh huh, bet you don’t got one like this.” Ryan said with a grin.

“Nope, sure don’t.” Jerome eyed the marble with interest. “Losers first!” Jerome picked up all of his marbles and arranged them back inside the ring.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan did the same thing and moved all his marbles back inside the circle perimeter.

Ryan concentrated and put forth his best effort. He shot every one of Jerome’s marbles out of the ring but the last one was a miss. The boy groaned in frustration and nervously chewed his fingernail when Jerome moved up to the ring.

The redhead took aim and was off.

One by one, the marbles were launched out of the circle.

The final marble, a faded green with a yellow spiral inside, was aligned with another marble. It would require concentration, enough force, and meticulous aim to get both marbles out in one go. Jerome lined up his shooter marble and angled his wrist.

Ryan held his breath.

Penelope was right next to Jerome, “You can do it Jerome!”

“No he can’t!” Ryan countered.

“Oh yes he can! Huh Jerome?” Penelope nudged her shoulder against Jerome’s arm. “Do it!”

Jerome tensed up.

Do it.

Do it.

_“Pathetic.” Lila spat the word in disgust and she gave an affirmative nod. “Do it.”_

Jerome didn’t move and he stopped breathing.

Ryan and Penelope exchanged glances.

“Hey uh, Red you okay?” Ryan said.

No answer.

“Jerome?...” Penelope leaned back and placed a hand over the boy’s shoulder.

Jerome swiftly turned around and grabbed Penelope by the wrist. He squeezed down until his fingers ground against the delicate bones.

“J-Jerome! That hurts!!!” Penelope’s voice rose and in a state of panic she tried push Jerome away with her other hand.

Jerome yanked Penelope forward and he wrapped his hand around her throat, while tightening his grip around her wrist.

Penelope’s scream was muffled.

Ryan shouted at Jerome to let go before pouncing on the redhead and wrapping his arms around his neck in a headlock.

Jerome let go of Penelope and grabbed Ryan by his arms. He leaned forward… and then swung his head back.

Not an experienced fighter, Ryan didn’t anticipate the headbutt until it was too late. Pain shot up through his face when Jerome’s forehead collided with his nose. He gasped and let go, only to fall on his backside. He covered his face with both arms to shield himself from any more attacks.

Within seconds Jerome was on his feet, panting loud and fast. He resembled a cornered animal, prepared to strike out if anyone should approach him.

Cradling her wrist, Penelope remained on the ground and sobbed quietly.

It takes several minutes for Jerome to return back to reality. He lowered his hands and blinked away dangerous memories. He looked from Ryan and then to Penelope, confusion overtook his expression. “What happened?”

Ryan trembles.

Penelope continues crying.

“Oh fuck….I’m sorry.” Jerome shook his head and started backing away from the two, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you….” With that, he turned on his heels and ran away.

 

* * *

 

“Jeremiah!” Ryan pounded a fist against the trailer door.

Somewhat annoyed, Jeremiah closed his book and stood up from the kitchen table. He walked over to the door and opened it, “Yes what is it?”

“It’s Jerome!”

Jeremiah’s heart stopped for a brief second. “What’s wrong? Where is he?” He climbed down the steps.

“Follow me.” Ryan turned and took off at a jogging pace.

Locking and closing the door behind him, Jeremiah followed Ryan.

 

* * *

 

Fixed high above the ground is a tightly stretched rope, stretching from one end of the big red tent, to the other.

Balanced on the tight rope, no shoes or socks, is a familiar circus brat. He holds his hands out on either side and walks across the length of the rope without the use of a safety net below; the fall could potentially break his bones, paralyze him, and maybe kill him.

“JEROME!” Penelope was at the center of the stage and she called up to her friend. “PLEASE COME DOWN!”

The frantic pleads fall on deaf ears. Jerome continues walking without a care in the world.

Ryan and Jerome enter the empty tent.

When they got closer, Jeremiah noticed the movements above and his heart sank when he saw his twin. “Oh my God….how long has he been up there?”

“An hour….we think.” Penelope said.

“AN HOUR?!” Jeremiah growled.

The girl flinched and took a step back.

That’s when Jeremiah noticed the dark bruises around Penelope’s wrist and her neck. Come to think of it… Ryan had a bruise on his face and toilet paper stuffed up his nose. Jeremiah didn’t think of it at the time but the injuries…. Did Jerome cause those? His anger dissolved and he apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It took us half an hour to find him and well, we tried for half an hour to get him to come down.” Penelope looked back up. “He won’t respond, it’s like he’s in his own little world.”

Jeremiah followed her gaze and it would appear she was correct.

Jerome was drenched in sweat and his arms trembled from the aching muscles. He bent over at the waist and gripped the rope with both hands. He leaned all of his weight on his hands and lifted his legs up in the air. Doing what only professional acrobats can, he started to walk his hands across the rope while using all of his core muscles to keep his body rigid like a board.

Jeremiah gasped.

“He’s been doing that, over and over again.” Penelope shook her head.

In his mind, Jerome was performing for a live audience. He could hear everyone gasping and watching him in terror. He purposely flicked his left leg and made it look like he was losing balance.

“JAY!”

Everybody in the tent gasped and kids screamed. Jerome smiled a little before regaining his balance and continuing his journey across the rope. After he went far enough, he lowered his feet back to the rope and stood up. He turned to face the bleachers and did and elegant bow while the spotlight illuminated his decorative attire. He pretended to remove his top hat and toss it out to adoring fans.

Jeremiah watched the gesture with concern. “He’s not well…”

“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Ryan muttered.

Penelope and Jeremiah shot daggers at Ryan through their eyes.

“Sorry.” Ryan raised his hands in surrender. “What can we do? He won’t listen to any of us.”

“Grab the safety net and set it up. His body is tiring out, he’ll slip up and fall from overexertion. I’ll climb up the ladder and see if I can coax him off.” Jeremiah pointed to a barrel where the safety net was stored.

“Okay!” Penelope and Ryan shuffled off the stage and made their way to the barrel.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and began his ascent up a wooden later that was nailed down to a thick post.

Jerome hummed and sang softly; he didn’t know the name of the song, let alone the artist, but his memory recorded it at some point. The melody was melancholy and beautiful, he could hear the piano and drum echoing in his head. “Sing me something soft… Sad and delicate~” He twirled around on the rope and bowed his head, “Or loud and out of key… Sing me anything~”

Upon reaching the top, Jeremiah tried to avoid looking down; he didn’t like heights. He climbed onto a medium-sized platform and slowly stood up. He reminded himself to focus on Jerome and nothing else, lest his fear get the best of him. “JAY!”

“Hmm?” Jerome turned to face his twin. “Hey! This is my act! Get yer own Miah.”

“Please stop. I want -need- you to come here.” Jeremiah held out his hands.

“Almost done!” Jerome started walking backwards in the opposite direction.

“Wait-“ On impulse, Jeremiah placed his right foot against the rope. Having shifted all his weight to his right was a mistake.

Oxfords weren’t known for their durable grip when it came to threadlike materials like rope.

Jeremiah slipped and for the briefest of moments, his life flashed before his eyes.

_Jeremiah suddenly reached up and slapped his hand to Jerome's shoulder. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" The freckled redhead, and the only one with glasses, took off sprinting through the wheat field._

_"CHEATER!" Jerome laughed and he took off sprinting to try and catch up with his brother._

_Jeremiah sighed and he lowered his hands to his lap. He hated it when Jerome involved him in his pranks but he could never say no to his sibling._

_Jeremiah couldn't help but chuckle at Jerome's transparency, he was such a sweet person, a little possessive but charming nonetheless. He rested his hands on the back of Jerome's head and stroked fingers through his hair._

_"Yeah, we do....hmm." Jerome rested his chin on top of Jeremiah's head, "I'll talk to Paul about it, whenever he wakes up."_

_"Okay..." Jeremiah said sleepily. Before he knew it, he was asleep in his brother's arms._

_"Convenience?" Jerome repeated the word aloud. He raised his head and looked down at Jeremiah. "I would never,_ _ever_ _, do anything to you out of convenience. I love you Miah and if sex is off the table then I'm fine with that."_

_Jeremiah smiled and he reached up and cupped his brother's face. "What on earth did I do to deserve you?" He stroked his thumbs up and down those well defined cheekbones. "I love you Jerome."_

Cat like reflexes allowed Jerome to move across the rope and plunge downwards to grab Jeremiah by both of his wrists.

In doing so, Jerome slipped but he was quick to wrap both his legs around the taut rope.

The two siblings are now suspended in the air.

“You okay?” Jerome asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Jeremiah’s glasses slipped off his face and for once, he was grateful for his bad eyesight. If he saw the distance down below, he’d most likely panic. “Y-yes, don’t let go!” He wrapped his hands around Jerome’s wrists.

“I won’t Miah, promise.”

“Hang on guys!” Ryan shouted.

“Almost done!” Penelope chimed in.

The two circus brats raced around the stage and climbed the metal ladders halfway to secure the ends of the security net around metal hooks. They had to double-check the knots and make sure the thing was high enough from the ground to sustain the body weights of two.

“What happened Jay?” Jeremiah could barely make out his brother’s facial features, everyone was hazy.

“I don’t know….Everything just…. I blacked out I think.”

“Okay, that explains the injuries. What’s with the crazy performance? You’re singing and talking to yourself.”

Jerome chuckled, “Don’t ya know a rehearsal when ya see one?”

“….. _That_ was a rehearsal? You’re about to pass out from exhaustion!” Jeremiah huffed up in irritation.

Jerome’s legs slipped a little. “Mhmm…. Hey, you’re heavier then you look.”

“That’s because I actually eat a few times a day and haven’t resorted to drug use-“

One leg slipped off the rope entirely while his other leg trembled; muscle spasms made the redhead grind his teeth together. Shit, he pushed himself too far.

“J-Jay?” Jeremiah felt Jerome’s grip loosening around his wrists.

“Don’t worry, I got cha.” No sooner did the words leave, Jerome relaxed his leg and allowed both of them to fall.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and swallowed the urgency to scream.

Jerome wrapped his arms around his sibling and held him tight. He angled his body towards the stage and was the first to connect with the safety net.

The twins bounced a couple of times before gradually settling on a steady net.

Penelope and Ryan rushed over to check on them.

Jerome looked up and raised his right hand to give a thumbs-up sign.

Jeremiah, on the other hand, refused to look up and he kept his face buried against his brother’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah is sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard.

Jerome has both arms wrapped around Jeremiah’s waist while his head rests comfortably against his sibling’s lap. Fingers stroke through Jerome’s damp red hair, eliciting a satisfied purr.

Jeremiah smiled at the sound and continued to massage his brother’s scalp by delicately grazing his fingernails across it.

“Mmm~”

“Let me make sure I understand this correctly…. Penelope said a particular phrase of words that triggered a bad memory?”

“Yeah… “Jerome mumbled, he was on the verge of falling asleep but he tried his best to remain alert. “Afterwards everything faded out to black. I don’t remember hurting Penelope or headbutting Ryan. There was….so much anger and pain, I didn’t want to feel any of it and I retreated into a different dimension.”

“Hm…” Jeremiah considered the explanation, it sounded similar to PTSD, perhaps his brother was experiencing some form of it. “You need to make a list of triggers, not for your protection alone, but for mine and your friends. Is that a fair request?” He looked down.

Jerome managed a slight nod, “Done. Can we go to bed now?”

“One more thing…. I might have a solution for you, regarding your cravings and the ‘incident’.”

“Huh?” Jerome opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at his brother. “What kind of solution are we talking about?”

“Well….” Jeremiah leaned over and opened a drawer attached to the nightstand. He reached in, retrieved a flyer, and brought it to Jerome’s attention. “It would appear we’re not the only traveling show in town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, talk about memory lane. The title of the chapter is a song "Existentialism On Prom Night" by Straylight Run and coincidentally it's the very same song Jerome is singing while moving across the tightrope. I thought the haunting melody suited that particular scene.


	17. Hurts Like Hell

I don't want them to know the secrets

  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you

  
I don't think they'd understand it, no

  
I don't think they would accept me, no

 

Song is "[Hurts Like Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU)" by Fleurie

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure  _this_  is the place?”

“It’s the address listed on the flyer.”

“But it’s a school Miah, a fucking elementary school!”

“Perhaps it was the only venue available?” Jeremiah shrugged and climbed the concrete steps.

Jeremiah sighed dramatically and glanced around. It’s around 8:00pm and the roads are heavy with traffic. Countless pedestrians walked the streets and Jerome had to step aside to allow a few others to enter the building. Jeremiah already disappeared through the front doors, seemingly convinced that a stranger could help Jerome with his cravings. “Pfft, fat chance….” He combed his fingers through his hair and read the poster taped next to the entrance.

**Have you or a loved one been touched by tragedy? Has it altered your life? Resulted in dangerous habits? Well look no more, stop by this evening for a spectacular show. Caring, considering hypnosis for a better you.**

“Hypnosis….” Jerome shook his head in disbelief.

One of the front doors opened and Jeremiah peeked out, “Hurry up!”

“Yeah, yeah hold yer fucking horses.” Jerome moved over the steps and entered the building.

The elementary gym was beyond packed. With so little cars parked outside, Jerome didn’t expect THAT many people in attendance. There are six rows of plastic, blue bleachers and everybody is sitting elbow-to-elbow. The twins snag a spot in the front row and have to sit uncomfortably close, but neither sibling minds.

Jerome casually slipped his right arm around Jeremiah’s waist.

“Keep your affection to a minimum Jay, we’re in public.” Jeremiah said.

Rolling his eyes, Jerome removed his arm and turned his attention towards the stage. Stretching across the entirety of the gym floor is a raised stage, covered with grey carpet. From one end to the other hangs a wall of velvet red curtains, obscuring anything or anyone lurking behind it.

“Oh my God! I’m so excited!” A girl exclaimed nearby.

“I know! I’ve been following this guy for months now, he’s fucking amazing.” A man agreed.

Jerome thought hypnotism was a sham, just like Paul Cicero’s fortune telling gig. However, the atmosphere was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. That alone made the redhead curious. Obviously, this person knew how to put on an entertaining show that captivated audiences alike.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed out and the room went dark.

Voices hushed and parents urged their children to stop talking.

Using darkness to his advantage, Jerome leaned over and pecked a kiss against his brother’s cheekbone.

Exasperated that his sibling wouldn’t follow simple directions, Jeremiah pinched Jerome’s arm.

Jerome giggled at the reaction; the inaudible _fuck you_ ever comprehensible. Before he could tease his brother more, a spotlight turned on and a man’s voice echoed around the gym.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman.” Calm and almost wistful, the words captured everybody’s attention.

The spotlight shifted to the center of the stage.

Covered in black leather, a hand snaked its way between thick curtains, pulling them aside to reveal a lanky man dressed in a peculiar outfit. Fair, white skin contrasted with dark umber hair, cut shoulder length and boasting unforgivable tight curls. From afar, his eyes appeared pitch-black but were simply another shade of brown. He was at least 6’0” but the black top hat perched on his head added an additional foot and a half. Soft, brown slacks are barely visible underneath the knee-length trench coat, a light sepia color with plaid patterns and two rows of buttons. Completing the look is a pale green dress shirt underneath, black leather shoes on his feet, and a neatly folded black bowtie with white polka dots symmetrically positioned against his collar.

Taking in the sight, Jerome giggled and elbowed his sibling in the side. “It looks like this guy stepped out of a cartoon,” he whispered.

Unforthcoming about Jerome’s observation, Jeremiah remained silent while emerald eyes focused on the stage. He thought about the flyer and it’s sales pitch, _‘Caring, considering hypnosis for a better you’._ He erroneously identified the phrase as feminine and expected a showwoman, not a showman. Jeremiah decided it was a crying shame that, in spite of his unorthodox fashion, the man was handsome.

The man stepped out from behind the curtains and traveled to the center of the stage. He looked across the vast crowd and addressed them, “Near and far, thank you all for coming out tonight! We are here for one reason-“he paused, “-to address a plight.”

Suspense permeated the gym as people murmured quietly among each other.

“Oh, he rhymes. _Great_.” Jerome was already bored with the demonstration.

“Born to suffer, man’s greatest curse!” The presenter walked across stage, “What if I told you, all of your pain, I could reverse?”

Dismissing the thrilled conversations going on around him, Jeremiah studied the unknown man’s body language. It was fluid and quite elegant; he’s done this numerous times before. What he couldn’t determine is if any of this was factual. Hypnosis had no concrete evidence to back it up and most medical specialists viewed its practice as a pun. Others claimed it a therapeutic exercise that reduced peripheral awareness and enhanced one’s capacity to respond to suggestion. Recalling the few books he read on the subject, people sought this kind of thing out to extract memories locked away or, block out certain events that took place in their life. Preliminary instructions and suggestion doesn’t work on everybody, only a small percentage of the population could go under.

Jeremiah brought his brother here for the sole purpose of helping him overcome his addiction by erasing the appalling event that initiated drug use as a means of coping. Assuming Jerome didn’t refute the whole thing like the cackling hyena he was. 

“You are not here for me. It is I here for you!” The man removed his top hat and gracefully bowed at the waist, “Let us begin without further ado.”

Everybody stood from his or her seat, and the gym echoed with applause and gleeful cheer.

“Thank you, thank you~” The man replaced his stylish hat back atop his head and monitored the crowd before him. “Some familiar faces I do see, such an honor to have you here with me. For those who have yet to see my show, I want you to know….” His voice dramatically lowered, “You are safe and all your secrets I shall not disclose. For it is joy I bestow, a promise I do impose, and you shall leave a better you – that much I propose.”   

“Mmm…okay I think I’ve seen enough.” Jerome made to stand, until a hand snatched his wrist and held fast.

“Sit.” Jeremiah said over the cheering fans.

“But Miah~” The redhead whined and sat down with an angry pout. He jerked his wrist away from Jeremiah’s grip and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew a conman when he saw one and this guy… Oh, he took the whole fucking cake.

Gloved hands raised above the air, prompting the loud spectators to quiet their voices and resume their seats. “Alas your praise is a wondrous song, but we have a show that must get on. If you’ve never witnessed my miraculous memory etch, then allow me to introduce myself, as the astounding Jervis Tetch.” He flicked his wrists, and achieved a small bow.

Scooting away from the bleachers, Jerome was on stage quicker than a blink.

A few people gasped and pointed. Was this part of the show?

Straightening his pose, Jervis turned his chocolate brown eyes on the small boy with crimson hair. “Oh my, it appears we have-“

“Do you have a sister named Alice?!” blurted Jerome.

Jeremiah tensed up in his seat and his fingers gripped the edge of the bleacher. Undeniably, that name roused unease. 

Jervis quirked an eyebrow and turned to face the younger male. He took a few steps forward, perplexed by the question. “ _You_ know Alice?”

Rage clawed its way through Jerome’s body, ripping away any common sense he might have had regarding the dangerous man in front of him. Alice never went into detail but her nightmarish screams and hysterical sobbing pointed to unforgiveable acts. Her brother, whom she never named, abused her and left behind remnants of what might have been a happy girl.

Aware of the switchblade in his back pocket, Jerome closed the distance between him and Jervis. He was nearly chest-to-chest with the towering male and when he spoke, it was with vexation. “Do you…or do you NOT have a sister called Alice Tetch?”

Jeremiah swallowed thickly, he could only assume what was going to happen next. _I should have taken his knife_ , he thought, a regrettable oversight on his part. His twin never went anywhere without his switchblade, or one of many knives hidden away in a shoebox underneath their bed. He counted down the seconds and leaned forward in his seat, just in case he had to intervene in a murder attempt.

Jervis’s eyes went round, earnestly hopeful behind his smile. He didn’t appear fazed by the close proximity or homicidal rage seething off of the boy. “A sister, why yes I do but I’m afraid she’s never met the likes of you.”

A hand lowered behind his waist to make a grab for the knife, “Oh we’ve met before-“

“Oh have you now?” the man cut in with giddy, rapid-fire glee. “Let’s ask her, shall we?” Jervis raised his right hand and snapped his fingers twice. “My dear could you please step out?”

With his hand suspended above his back pocket, Jerome’s eyes flickered towards moving curtains.

From behind red veils, out stepped a creature whose beauty stunned the audience.

Beige, creamy skin matched her flawless brunette hair, thrown up in a loose ponytail on the right; long curls dangled over her right shoulder with tones of purple and blue highlighting the soft locks. Her makeup wasn’t overdone and in fact, the rosy cheekbones and pink lips highlighted her light green eyes and defined cheekbones. If her beauty wasn’t eye-catching to someone, then most certainly her [outfit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/482448178826120417/)would make heads turn.

An olive green cropped jacket hugged the woman’s frame and somewhere in the middle, a unique metal plate covered her diaphragm; it resembled wheeled gadgets twisting and turning. Below the plate are ripples of grey fabric, ruffled above a teal blue dress with layers of purple satin underneath. The short dress hardly falls past her thighs, revealing gorgeous long legs covered in vertical lined tights and black knee high boots. Like her brother, the woman is dawning black leather gloves and a cute top hat that sits off to the side of her head. The hat is teal in color, matching the dress, with a fake gold pocket watch sitting in front. A piece of black lace, with an intricate design woven into it, lays across the woman’s bust with a pink ribbon around her neck, completing the scandalously attractive look.

It’s literally steam punk meets Alice in Wonderland, combined with Lolita fashion… The crowd doesn’t know how to react.

Jeremiah glanced around at the shocked expressions on everyone else’s face. Evidently, this woman was a new part of the act.

Disappointment, crushed and distinct, flashed in Jerome’s eyes. Granted, he thought the girl was gorgeous, but this…. This wasn’t _Alice_. That being the case, Jerome lowered his hand and his shoulders slumped. He was prepared to stab this Jervis guy over an incorrect assumption. He felt stupid and mumbled an apology, “I’m sorry Sir.”

“Ah, so you two haven't met each other before?” Jervis placed a closed fist underneath his chin and glanced from Alice, to Jerome.

“No, um, wrong person,” he said with the shake of his head.

Alice repeated the gesture. “Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, I’m Alice by the way. Sorry for disappointing you.” She extended a gloved hand.

Too embarrassed to make eye contact, Jerome took the offered hand and gently squeezed it. “Jerome and ya don’t gotta apologize for nuthin’.”

“Here, here!” Jervis twirled around and lifted his hands, “This young man, Jerome, is our first volunteer!”

 _Ah fuck, I shoulda used a fake name._ Jerome mentally face-palmed. Under no given circumstances were the circus brats, and most adults, to give out their real names. Half the workers at Haly’s Circus were undocumented immigrants and a third were known criminals, each with warrants in various cities. When Jervis announced him as a volunteer, the redhead backed away. “No thanks!” He turned and made his way to the edge of the stage before a harsh voice pierced the silent bubble.

“STAY RIGHT THERE!”

Jerome froze.

Jervis and Alice looked out towards the sharp voice.

Jeremiah had left his seat and now stood between bleachers and the stage. His intense gaze focused on his sibling, daring him to climb off the stage platform.

“Twins?!” Jervis clapped his hands together and giggled with delight. “What a pleasant surprise, please, won’t you join me on stage? So young in age, I hear twins are all the rage.”

Alice motioned for Jeremiah to come on stage. “Your worries and fear we will certainly cage,” she added.

“No, I’m not the one with a drug problem.” Jeremiah stated, a little too loudly.

Jerome flinched at the painful confession. “This isn’t real! Nutcase and his hot sister can’t help me with shit!” He had both hands raised in a surrender, a posture that was comically guilty.

A few of the onlookers laughed at the remark. Others were convinced that this was some comedy feature Jervis added into his show.

“If you leave the stage, I will drag you back up there kicking and screaming.” He said in a monotone, cleverly masking the danger behind his words. Jerome didn’t understand the horrors Jeremiah endured when helping him through drug withdrawal. Days without sleep, lack of food, lack of self-care, Jeremiah suffered right along with his sibling. Not once did Jerome reveal what he did during their time apart and whom he traveled with from one city to the next. The tracks on his arms were evidence of what he spent his hard-earned savings on.

After the whole incident with Penelope and Ryan, Jeremiah kept a close eye on his sibling. There was no telling what or who could trigger Jerome and if it would send him off the deep end, resulting in another disappearance. No, Jeremiah would have NONE of that.

It couldn’t happen again.

It _mustn’t_ happen again.

“Now, now~” Jervis tutted, “Sibling quarrels hardly ever result in anything good. You two love each other very much or else you wouldn’t be here tonight.” Jervis strode over to Jerome and inquired, “Define real, in your own terms.”

Jerome tore his gaze away from his brother and looked up at Jervis. “Real… I don’t know… Something I can see, something I can touch.” Then he quickly added, “-and don’t throw that whole psychobabble thing about love or the wind, or sunlight, blah, blah, blah. Emphasis on PHYSICALITY.”

“Ah, a man of reason. I shan’t argue with you on what is real and what isn’t but tell me little one, is _money_ real enough for you?”  

Eyes narrowed suspiciously on the older man, “Yeah I guess…why?”

“I’ll wager whatever the show earns by the final hour, for you and your brother to devour. A token of my promise and guarantee, you’ll leave a happier you, wait and see~” Jervis offered a smile that was so warm as to seem coquettish.

Jeremiah watched and listened to the exchange, his body relaxed, somewhat.

Jerome chuckled humorlessly in response to the unusual offer. “So yer gonna give me all your money if I walk outta here feeling no different than I first came?”

“Precisely.” Jervis nodded.

He cautiously inquired, “And if you win?”

“Then you owe me nothing, not a single cent. Your time here is well spent.” Jervis took a deliberate step back and held up one finger. “I’ll need one more volunteer!”

The crowd erupted into frantic screams and waving arms.

“ME! ME! ME!” they shouted.

“NO PICK MY SON!”

“MY MOTHER!”

“OH PLEASE HELP MY FRIEND!”

Jeremiah resumed his seat among the screeching fans and he covered his ears with both hands to mute some of the overbearing shouting.

Jerome was quite capable of tuning everything out. He glanced from Jeremiah, to Alice, and then to Jervis. The man seemed genuine in his offer… It was easy money and Jerome would be a fool to pass up an opportunity like that. He crossed his arms and waited impatiently for another volunteer.

Alice tapped her brother’s shoulder and pointed to the right corner of the gym. “Brother, I think we should help her.”

Jervis followed his sister’s gaze and he motioned with a flick of his wrist. “Miss, with the blonde hair and black sweater, please approach the stage.”

The girl, and her mother, screamed joyously.

Grabbing her daughter in a fierce hug, the mother kissed her girl on the cheekbone and stepped aside.

Climbing over a few bleachers and wiggling between other people, the girl ascended the few steps until she was on stage. Seemingly nervous, she fidgeted and looked around, unsure now if she really wanted to be up there.

Alice walked over to the teenager and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay dear, you’re safe. We’re only here to help you. Will you trust us? More importantly, will you trust my brother?”

The teenager’s eyes widened, mystified by the beautiful woman in front of her. “Y-yes.”

“I’m so very happy to hear that, what’s your name?” Alice looped an arm around the girl’s arm and guided her over to Jerome and Jervis.

“My name is Cara…. And you’re really pretty miss.”

“As are you, Cara.” Alice said with a smile.

“No, I’m not….” Cara averted her gaze and withdrew into herself, her shoulders hunched up tightly.

Jerome eyed both women curiously. The younger girl was a heavyset teenager, around seventeen maybe. She had short blonde hair and it looked like it was bleached because the black roots were starting to show. She was dressed in one shade of color; black sweater, black jeans, and old school converse shoes. Her makeup was minimal, consisting of thick black winged eyeliner and the only dab of pigment was the bright red lipstick. The way she carried herself reminded the redhead of a turtle, a shy, frightened turtle. He thought her light brown eyes were pretty but he didn’t get to look long before feeling two hands settle on his shoulders.

Jervis turned the boy to face the mass of curious observers. “Do you trust me boy?”

Battling a fit of intense, genuine bafflement, Jerome altered the action of shaking his head and sighing dramatically. “Yeah, sure pal.” He thought it best to tell the man what he wanted to hear as opposed to dragging on the preposterous ritual. _Easy money_ , he reminded himself.

Alice rubbed Cara’s arms reassuringly, “Relax Cara, you’re here for you, remember that okay?”

Cara nodded stiffly.

Alice positioned Cara right next to Jerome and made her turn in the same direction.

Jerome felt unusually small… Jervis was a fucking giant, Alice was but a mere inch shorter than her sibling, and Cara stood just a few inches taller than Jerome; she outweighed him too by at least fifty pounds. The hell did he get himself into? Better yet, what did JEREMIAH get him in to?

“Hush and shush, will you please?” Jervis pressed a finger to his lips.

The crowd instantaneously fell silent.

Jeremiah rested his hands on his knees and watched. Only two good things were going to come of this: One, Jerome forgot the sexual assault and all memories of drug use, including his cravings, vanished. Second, if it didn’t work, Jerome would be walking away with a hefty sum of money. They weren’t required to pay a fee upon entering, concluding that this was a charity event; people would be throwing financial donations left and right if Jervis could deliver.

Alice stepped aside and distanced herself from the trio.

Jervis moved in front of the young teenagers with his back to the audience. Reaching into the folds of his trench coat, a silver plated pocket watch came into view. He wrapped the chain around his right index finger and opened the watch. He raised it high, with its face of numbers in unobstructed view for both teens to witness.

“Shhhh~” Alice raised her hand to get the whispering to stop.

Unimpeded quietude, nobody dare breathe too loudly.

A light ticking noise could be heard, bouncing from one wall to the next, faint, but recognizable.  

Jervis didn’t have to raise his voice in order for everyone to hear him, “Listen to the watch, the way its ticking synchronizes with your heartbeat.”

It’s a curious wonder when Jerome notices how his heart matched the pace of the ticking watch. A cheap parlor trick, that’s all it was.

Cara doesn’t move or say anything, but she appears to be listening intently.

“Look into my eyes. Not above them. Not around them but deep into their center.” Jervis continued.

Emerald eyes, and light brown hues, focus on the dark orbs behind the clock face.

“You are completely relaxed~” Jervis purrs, “My little ones don’t forget to count the sheep for at the snap of my fingers, you’ll be fast asleep~”

Fingers snap once.

At the very same time, Jerome and Cara’s head rolls forward and their shoulders droop. Their eyes are closed and besides the slow rise and fall of their chests, they stand perfectly motionless.

Jeremiah’s eyes widened. If this was a prearranged act…. He dismissed the thought as soon it entered his head. The probability was low, if not impossible. They’ve never been to this part of the city and neither sibling encountered Jervis Tetch in their lives.

Jervis stepped out of the way and yelled out in gusto, “Behold peaceful slumber! To turn these poor souls away would be a blunder. Now, shall I help them?”

Audience members began to clap their hands, enthusiastically cheering for Jervis to continue.

Jeremiah is the only one sitting calmly among the adoring fans. He stared at his brother, looking for any ticks or movements that indicated he was pretending.

At that point, the other twin couldn’t determine whether Jerome is cataleptic or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally love the song, it set the whole mood for this chapter. BUT, I also thought it'd be interesting to throw the other Tetch sibling in there.


	18. Ten Feet Up

Inaudible murmurs and anticipation pulsated among the crowd. All eyes focus on the stage and the two young teenagers, who appear to be fast asleep.

Slow, calculative steps carry Jervis over to Cara first and he stood in front of her, with his back to the audience. He leaned over and whispered something in her left ear.

Red lips move to detail an ugly truth. However, nobody could hear the somber whispers except for the hypnotist.

Alice stood off to the side by a few feet, she wasn’t within earshot to hear what was said.

“Ah…. I’m truly sorry that happened to you my dear, but have no fear, I will make it all go _away_ ~” Straightening his posture, Jervis turned to the left and walked over to Jerome. The older man repeated the same thing and bent over to meet the younger male’s height. He whispered something into his ear, “What ails you my boy?”

Like Cara, Jerome whispered and responded to the question. “Drugs, I’m addicted to meth.”

“I see, and does this affliction stem from something that took place in your life?” inquired Jervis.

“Yes.”

Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows, even with the gym as quiet as it is, he couldn’t hear the conversation taking place between Jervis and Jerome. It was slightly irritating to witness the close proximity of the two, although, he begrudgingly remembered that this was HIS idea to begin with.

“Tell me what happened and the time it came about. Leave not a single detail out.”

As instructed, Jerome described the sexual assault that took place in Zachary Valeska’s trailer. He mentioned his mother and how she instigated the ‘punishment’ for something he didn’t do. His story concluded with his running away, purchasing meth, and hopping from one city to the next with a girl named Alice.

When the boy was finished, Jervis reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “My heart aches for you. I’ll do my best to remove your pain, you’ll never look at drugs the same.”

Emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously, Jeremiah was almost tempted to go up there on stage and drag his sibling off.

Jervis lowered his hand to his side and turned around to face the curious onlookers. “Ladies and gentleman, I must address those who have participated in my show.” He raised his gloved hands and held them over his ears. “This is not a choice, please, drown out the sound of my voice. Unless you’re fine with amnesia.”

Jeremiah looked around to see about a dozen people in the crowd raising their hands and covering their ears. He figured they must’ve had Jervis work on them before, perhaps, his voice was suggestive and a link still existed between the hypnotist and his patients. Is that the correct word? No, not patients… Jervis Tetch isn’t a medical professional, but rather a witch doctor who enchanted others to buy into his performance. Remaining skeptical, he turned his eyes back to the stage and watched Jerome closely.

“Thank you.” Jervis lowered his hands and walked to the edge of the stage.

Somewhere from behind the stage, an old record player started and an enchanting melody floated through the air – piano music, paired with an accordion.

Jervis kept his left hand behind his back and lifted his right. For dramatic effect, he twirled around, his trench coat fluttering with the sudden movement. He pointed to the two teenagers and spoke loudly, and clearly, with the determination of a priest casting out an evil demon. “That which troubles you will be no more! I will banish those awful memories from your heartbroken core. Now, hold out your hands!”

Both Jerome and Cara hold out their hands.

Jervis walked up to them and pretended to place something in each of their hands, “Take your box and remove the lid.”

Jerome and Cara moved their right hands and lifted an invisible lid off the box they were each holding.

“Frank Henderson and Zachary Valeska, these men have hurt you.” Jervis said, his voice dropping to an apologetic tone.

The name sends a cold chill up Jeremiah’s back. Did Jerome tell Jervis everything?

“You’ll not remember the terrible acts they’ve committed, nor the coping mechanisms you’ve developed as a result. Focus on my voice and what is said. Reach into your mind and pluck the memory from your head.”

Keeping the imaginary boxes in their left hands, the teenagers raise their right hands and place the palm against the top of their heads.  

“A ball of fire is this memory, it entraps your soul when you should be free. Grab it and hold fast, this ugly remembrance we will cast.”

Hands tighten around an unseen ball.

“Good, now carefully place it inside the box.”

The hypnotized teens lower their hands and place the ‘memory’ inside their individual ‘box’.

“Cover it with the lids.”

Hand movements indicate the lids are placed over the boxes.

“Now, turn to your left and face the fire.”

Jerome and Cara turn to the left and the redhead moves forward to join the girl by her side.

“Bid your turmoil and awful memory farewell~” purred Jervis.

“Farewell” the teenagers said in unison.

“Toss your boxes into the fire.”

Jeremiah saw movement behind the curtain, wait, where did Alice go? He saw the assistant walking back and forth across the stage but she disappeared from view at some point. He turned his attention back to Jerome when he started walking forward.

Without opening their eyes, Cara and Jerome move up to the ‘fire’ and they raise the ‘boxes’ above their heads. Then, they hurled the imaginary boxes – containing the fucked up memories and trauma- into the fire.

A flash of light appeared on the stage and a blue fire roared to life.

The crowd gasped.

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow. He detected a faint odor in the air, one that he was familiar with. It was gunpowder, probably mixed with another substance to create the blue and white flames.

The fire didn’t last long, within seconds it burnt out and Jervis raised his hand again. “Awake you will be!”

Fingers snap.

Eyelids flutter open and the two blink and start glancing around.

Everybody in the audience stood up loud, wild cheer erupted.

“Hmph.” Besides the theatrical fire placement, he wasn’t at all convinced the man did anything.

“Ah, thank you, thank you.” Jervis took off his hat and bowed. “Now,” he replaced the hat over his head, “Should we lighten up the mood a bit?”

Jerome and Cara looked at each other and then the applauding fans.

“Cara my dear, what is something you’ve always wanted to be?” Jervis turned his attention to the girl with a smile.

“I um…” Cara looked down and nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

“It’s okay.” Jerome reached over and placed his hand against her arm, “Ya don’t gotta be nervous.”

“Thanks….” Sighing, the girl glanced back up at Jervis. “A cheerleader?...”

“Splendid!” Jervis grinned happily and he took a step to the side. “Alice my beloved, won’t you please fetch our cheerleaders some aesthetic gear?”

“Huh?” Jerome was confused, “Wow I am NOT a cheerleader.”

“You will be.” Jervis countered with a chuckle.

Alice stepped out between the curtains and she was carrying two sets of pompoms that were maroon and gold.

“Yeah, what he said.” Cara said.

“You two….will be the best cheerleaders in the world!” Jervis took the pompoms from Alice.

“Pfft.” Jerome rolled his eyes.

Jeremiah strained to hear what the conversation was, however that proved difficult with the cheering crowd around him.

“On the count of three, you two will be, high school cheerleaders. With utmost confidence and team spirit, you’ll cheer for your team so that the world may hear it” Jervis tossed the pompoms.

“Wait-” Jerome caught his.

“One~”

“I don’t think this will work.” Cara said, and she too caught one set of pompoms.

“Two~”

“Look, I think I’m just gonna go sit-” Jerome turned to make his way off stage.

“Three~”

Fingers snap.

Jerome and Cara’s eyes go round and if anyone was close enough, they’d see the slight dilation of their pupils.

“You ready to do this?!” said an excited Cara.

“Hell yeah!” Jerome nodded.

“Give us a little victory cheer?” requested Jervis.

“You got it coach!” Cara pointed at the man and gave him a confident wink.

By now the cheering died down a little and people resumed their seats to watch.

Jerome walked to one end of the stage and Cara the opposite.

They raised their pompoms and began moving their arms in sync.

“TAKE A V!” they yelled in unison.

Jeremiah wasn’t sure what to make of the pompoms, were they supposed to be cheerleaders or something?

“DOT THE I!”

Some of the audience members giggled in amusement.

“CURVE THE C!”

Alice dipped back behind the curtain and returned again with a megaphone in her hand.

“T-O-R-Y!” Cara and Jerome stepped forward and shuffled back, their arms moved to mimic the curve of every letter.

The two started clapping their hands and stomping their feet, “V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!”

The pomspoms are tossed to the floor and the teenagers run to the center of the stage. Jerome was the first to do a double-front flip.

Cara repeated the same thing, however, she jumped higher and flipped right over the redhead.

The two stick their landings and raise their hands up to give a thumbs up symbol, “AND THAT’S OUR CRY!”

“Another! WHOOO! Another one!” The fans shouted.

“That’s my baby right there!” Cara’s mother gushed and she clapped her hands furiously, a delighted smile on her face.

Dumbstruck on how Jerome would know ANY of that, Jeremiah remained placid and still.

“Let’s give em’ what they want partner!” Cara said.

“You got it toots!” Jerome jogged over to the opposite end of the stage.

Cara positioned herself by crouching down and waiting.

Jerome spun around and he threw all his body weight backwards to do a backflip.

In a whirlwind of movement, the redhead did backflip after backflip and he moved effortlessly across the stage.

“YEAAAHHH! YOU GO KID!” a man yelled.

“Oh my God he’s so athletic!” a woman exclaimed.

Everything was measured and timed perfectly. Jerome backflipped right onto Cara’s shoulders. When his feet hit the soft landing, Cara was quick to reach up and grab him by his ankles.

Alice tossed the megaphone to Jerome.

Jerome caught it and he swayed slightly when Cara stood up. Balanced and grinning at the audience, the megaphone is turned on. “WHAT DO WE WANT?!”

The crowd automatically responded with equal gusto, “VICTORY!”

“WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!” Jerome shouted into the megaphone.

“NOOWWWW!” The audience yelled.

“GO BEARS GO!!!” Jerome turned his head and shifted his hand next to his ear, “Lemme hear ya make some NOISEEEE~”

The energy Jerome carried was infectious. Not only was the crowd caught up with the cheerleading routine, it actually felt like they were at some kind of sports game. They hollered and clapped their hands, a few of them jumped up and down on the bleachers. They chanted ‘Go Bears Go’, over and over again.

Jeremiah wasn’t quite so doubtful now… He had to give Jervis credit, this was all absolutely bizarre but his words had an effect on Jerome and Cara – that much was certain.

Jervis laughed lightly and he walked up to the ‘cheerleaders’. “Excellent performance! You blow the crowd away. How about we wrap up and call it a day?”

“Gotcha coach.” Jerome lowered the megaphone and after Cara let go of his ankles, he hopped off her shoulders. Landing with a low thud, he held out the megaphone to Jervis.

“Thank you, my boy.” Jervis took the object and raised his other hand, “You may return to your seats.”

Fingers snap.

Jerome and Cara looked from Jervis, to the pumped up crowd, and then at each other.

“Did we…..did we just perform some kind of cheerleading routine?” Cara asked.

“Uh….yeah I think so.” Jerome scratched the back of his head, “That was weird.”

“Right? It was kind of fun though,” she said with a laugh.

“Haha, it was!” agreed Jerome. He walked her off the stage and after she resumed her seat with her mother, Jerome made his way over to his sibling.

Jeremiah stood up from his seat and he reached out and cupped his brother’s face. He stared intently and studied his brother’s expression. “Did it work?”

Jerome blinked, “Did what work?”

“Throwing your…. memory, er, the box into the fire.”

The statement perplexed Jerome. “What are you talking about? What fire?”

“Never mind.” Jeremiah shook his head and sat down.

“Okay?” Puzzled, Jerome sat down next his twin.

“You remember the cheerleading part, right?”

“Mhmm. Man that was weird….” Jerome chuckled, “I didn’t want to do any of it but like….. I couldn’t help myself, ya know? Sort of like watching a movie, but I was watching myself perform and shout around. I didn’t know I could do THAT many backflips.”

“I see….” Jeremiah rested his left hand over his brother’s knee.

The gesture made Jerome smile and he leaned against his brother’s side.

People were volunteering like crazy. Jervis would pick a select few, hypnotize them, and have them perform comical acts.

Jerome was laughing his ass off at the Riverdance solo Chuck performed; the guy was well over three hundred pounds but damn he could dance.

Jeremiah found the animal impressions interesting. One man was a tiger, another an elephant, and one woman believed she was a racing horse. Having grown up around the same animals, the twins could point out incorrect behaviors and sounds. They made fun of the animal parodies and teased each other about who could portray a better tiger.

The show lasted for about an hour and a half, and it could’ve gone on longer had Jervis not put an end to it. He took his top hat off and had Alice walk around to collect donations.

The hat was stuffed with bills, Jerome and Jeremiah threw in thirty dollars each.

While people were filing out of the gym, Jervis approached the Valeska twins with a humble smile. “So young man, who won the wager?”

Jerome pretended to think about it by tapping his finger against his chin and tapping his foot. “Hmm…. Well, I do feel better…. Mentally and physically. Whatever you did to me, I think it worked.”

“Ah, I’m pleased to hear that.” Jervis extended his hand.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jerome took the hand and shook it once.

“Question,” Jeremiah chimed in, “Will he remember anything at all? He was gone for over a month, will that be a block of time he’ll never recall?”

“Yes and no.” Jervis lowered his hand and looked at Jeremiah. “Anything negative associated with the awful event was removed, and replaced with something pleasant. His mind will fill it in for him. For example, instead of remembering a bullet wound to the chest, one might associate it with just a bee-sting that happened some odd number of years ago. Each individual is different and they will come up with a suitable memory to fill that missing time.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Jeremiah couldn’t believe how logical Jervis sounded right now.

Not following the conversation, Jerome was more concerned about getting to the bus stop on time. “Hey Miah we gotta get going, I don’t wanna wait around for the next bus.”

“Okay.” Jeremiah nodded.

“Farewell and safe travels.” Jervis acknowledged the two boys with a nod before turning around and walking over to the stage. “Fetch the broom my dear Alice, we’ll clean up first and then we can depart.”

“Yes brother,” Alice disappeared behind the curtains to grab a broom and dustpan.

Once outside the building, the twins began walking along the sidewalk.

“That girl was really pretty, too pretty to be his sister.” Jerome commented.

Jeremiah acknowledged the comment with a hum.

“Hah, I almost stabbed that guy… I thought he was Alice’s brother, the other Alice.”

“ _Other_ Alice?” Jeremiah stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yeah, the girl I met when I was staying in Gotham. I dunno why Paul had me out there looking for apartments, unless he plans on retiring soon.” Noticing his brother stopped, Jerome did too. That’s when he noticed the odd expression and this prompted him to inquire, “What’s wrong?”

Jeremiah didn’t comprehend the question, instead, he replayed Jervis’s words inside his head.

  _Anything negative associated with the awful event was removed._

Did that mean… This girl, Alice, she wasn’t considered negative in Jerome’s life? She was a positive? No, that…. That wasn’t right. Jeremiah could feel a pressure on his chest and jealousy boiled the blood in his veins. He faced Jerome with his hands balled up into fists. “How come you remember her?! Is she THAT important to you? What did you two REALLY do while you were in the city?”

Taken back by the outburst, Jerome raised his hands and placed them over Jeremiah’s shoulders. “Wow, hey calm down Miah… I already told you, she’s just a friend. She told me about some of the messed up stuff her brother did to her and I thought that Jervis guy was the one responsible. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to upset ya.”

“…….I know you didn’t, I’m sorry.” Jeremiah stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Jerome did the same thing and he hugged Jeremiah tightly. “S’okay.”

Sighing softly, Jeremiah remained in the embrace for several seconds until he secured the item from Jerome’s back pocket. He abruptly pulled away from the hug and took a few steps backwards. “Just a friend you say? Then why do you carry her picture everywhere you go?” He held up a folded newspaper article.

“Hey!” Jerome fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, his own fucking brother, managed to steal something without his knowing. “Give it back!” He held out his hand.

“No.” Jeremiah unfolded the newspaper article and glanced at the image with ‘Alice Tetch’ labeled underneath it. This girl actually resembled Jervis and not the other. It was odd, but Jeremiah brushed it off. “You like her, admit it. That’s why you can’t stop thinking about her and carrying her photo around.”

“Miah…” he said through gritted teeth, “I’m warning ya…”

“You’re _threatening_ me now?” sneered Jeremiah, “She really means that much to you huh? Jervis couldn’t wipe her from your memory so I guess I’ll have to.” He gripped both ends of the newspaper article.

“Don’t-”

Too late.

Jeremiah ripped the paper in half. He held both sections together and ripped them again, and again, and again.

Jerome’s mouth dropped in disbelief and he watched helplessly as his brother destroyed the only thing he had left of Alice. “Y-you….”

“You’re welcome.” Jeremiah dropped the torn up pieces to the ground.

The wind caught some of the newspaper clippings and they fluttered away, while others landed on the cement sidewalk.

Admittedly, Jeremiah felt bad about what he did, especially when he saw the pain in Jerome’s eyes. He was confident he could make it up to his sibling and put this whole Alice thing behind them. “Jay… it’s better if you forget her. Look, we can stop and buy a pizza on the way home and we’ll-”

A fist collided with Jeremiah’s face, right in the center between his eyes.

Knuckles collided with face, including the glasses.

_SNAP!_

Jeremiah gasped and stumbled over, landing on his left side. He grabbed at his face and groaned in pain. He couldn’t feel his glasses, they must’ve broken on impact.

Jerome hovered over his fallen twin, his breathing was strained and ragged. Rage filled him and it caused his body to tremble. Jeremiah wasn’t known for his kindness, in fact, he did a lot of foul things that hurt people, including Jerome. This was the final straw, Jerome was sick of his brother’s jealous, petty behavior. “You crossed the fucking line Miah.”

Unable to see clearly, Jeremiah forced himself to sit up; that elicited a whimper, his back and face hurt. He was surprised he didn’t have a bloody nose right now or a missing tooth, he knew Jerome could throw a powerful right hook. Unfortunately, he didn’t anticipate the attack and now he had a broken pair of glasses and an unsightly bruise would form later. “I didn’t realize she was more important then me,” he said flatly.

“Oh grow the FUCK UP!” Jerome rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated growl, “Am I not allowed to have friends?! Friends matter to me, Miah. YOU matter to me too, more than anybody else. I love you and ONLY you.” The redhead started angrily pacing the sidewalk back and forth. “Your bullshit jealousy has to stop! I thought it was cute before….. but now-“ he stopped and looked down at the broken pieces of Jeremiah’s glasses, “-yer just a pain in the ass.” With that, Jerome kicked the fragmented glasses onto the road.

The traffic was heavy and a large semi-truck drove right over the glasses, demolishing them further.

Jeremiah tensed up when he heard crunching noises, oh, perhaps he deserved that one. He cautiously stood up and glanced around, everything was blurry. “I’m sorry Jerome, really.”

“Fuck off.” Jerome flipped his brother off and in an angry huff, turned around and strode away.

“Wait!” Jeremiah tried to pursue his brother but Jerome was faster.

The fuming Valeska quickly ducked out of sight and disappeared through the crowd of walking pedestrians.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah missed the bus and instead of waiting around for another hour, he simply waved a cab down.

Upon entering the trailer, Jeremiah was surprised to see Jerome was already home.

Jerome was in the bedroom, rolling up a blanket and grabbing two pillows.

“Jay-”

“Don’t fucking talk to me.” Jerome snapped. He hoisted the blanket over his shoulder and tucked the pillows under his left arm. He walked over to the door and stopped in front of his brother, “Move.”

“…..Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna sleep on the roof, it’s hot enough anyway. I can’t…” Jerome’s face hardened, “I can’t deal with you right now.”

The confession stung Jeremiah’s heart. He cringed and moved out of the way.

Jerome left the bedroom and went out through the front door.

Jeremiah was left alone, well, not technically. He could hear noise coming from above the ceiling as Jerome climbed on top of the trailer. Unaccustomed to sleeping alone, Jeremiah quietly showered up and changed into a set of cotton pajama bottoms and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He had a backup pair of glasses somewhere… He would have to find them in the morning and figure out a way to make it up to Jerome.

 

* * *

 

Bird calls and chirping stirred Jerome from his sleep. He liked being in the South, it meant warmer weather and pleasant nights spent outside.

However, there wasn’t anything pleasant about camping out on the trailer rooftop by himself. He needed some time away from Jeremiah to process his thoughts. Most of the anger he felt from yesterday had already fizzled away, but he wasn’t going to let Jeremiah treat him this way anymore. His sibling could be a real brat sometimes, and as such, Jerome would treat him accordingly by punishing him.

After a loud yawn and morning stretches, Jerome climbed off the trailer. He carried the blankets and pillows with him before grabbing the doorknob and twisting. When he stepped inside, Jerome was immediately greeted by the scent of bacon and coffee. His stomach instantly grumbled and his mouth watered.

Jeremiah was still dawning his bed clothes but he had a red apron on over his attire. He glanced up from the oven and appeared to be flipping eggs over, cooking them sunny-side to Jerome’s liking. “Good morning Jay.”

“Morning….” Mumbled Jerome and he walked over into the living room area to toss the blankets and pillows over the couch.

“I um, made breakfast for you.” Jeremiah shut the burner off and began plating.

“You didn’t have to.” Jerome turned around and watched his twin.

“I know, but I can’t help but feel remorse for my actions yesterday. It was truly uncalled for and I apologize, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.” Jerome picked up two plates and walked over to the table to set them down. Moving back to the oven, he looked over at Jerome, “I’m sorry for ripping Alice’s photo up… .I know she was a dear friend of yours, and I was ignorant for questioning your loyalty to me.”

“Yeah, ignorant as hell.” Jerome slowly approached the kitchen table and he eyed the food. Biscuits and gravy, eggs, shredded hash browns cooked to a golden crisp, crunchy bacon, a well-done steak, and whole wheat toast, already buttered up and covered in strawberry jam.

Fuck. Jerome’s stomach tightened up into knots, reminding him of how hungry he really was.

Jeremiah proceeded to pour a cup of coffee and he set that down next to the plates of food.

Jerome walked up to the table and stood next to his brother, “Ya know….. just because you cooked, that doesn’t mean I forgive you. I’m still pissed off about what you did.”

“Yes, I know.” Jeremiah set the coffee pot down. He turned to face Jerome and reached up, gently cupping his face. He was wearing an old pair of glasses that were taped up in the center with pink duct tape. The prescription was old but at least he could see things in a slightly clearer fashion. A dark, purple bruise flowered across his nose and forehead overnight; it doesn't bother Jeremiah in the slightest but he'll probably avoid leaving the trailer for the duration of the week.  “A full belly is a good start.”

Leaning close, Jeremiah closed the gap between them and kissed his brother softly.

Jerome rested his hands on Jeremiah’s hips and didn’t recoil from the tender kiss.

“Better?” whispered Jeremiah.

“No, try harder,” said Jerome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I got this awful, wicked, terrible idea for the next chapter. I wanted to write it up but I would've felt weird for not wrapping up this part of the story. I was ONLY supposed to write a short, transitional chapter buuuuut it ended up being longer then anticipated xD Go figure. 
> 
> Ten Feet Up by by Sleep Party People was on replay throughout. 
> 
> D'awww I like the idea of Jeremiah cooking for his brother - all domestic and cute XD even though he's a little shit, Jerome loves him anyway.


	19. I Just Need The Pain To Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Jeremiah have some disturbing flashbacks while spending the afternoon out at the park. 
> 
> I would say enjoy the chapter, but honestly, I don't think anyone will find enjoyment here XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED!!!
> 
> Explicit content ahead. 
> 
> Trigger warnings include: Childhood sexual abuse, child pornography, human trafficking, PTSD symptoms.

[I Just Need The Pain To Be Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuSFJFhjyEU) edited by Marielle Jorgensen

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a nice, summer afternoon and with their day off, the circus brats decide to visit the park. A few of the kiddos, now older, joined the group and they all walked over to the nearest park.

Peppin Park, a fitting title that suited the plot of land filled with trees and local plant foliage. There’s a climbing wall, numerous slides varying in length, a merry-go-round, horse shoe pits, swings – including one tire swing-, and a geodesic dome.

Not wanting to dirty up his clothing, Jeremiah planted himself at a table underneath the shade of the trees. He was reading a book that documented Ada Lovelace’s life and her scientific endeavors.

Jerome randomly appeared out of nowhere and he slumped down on the bench opposite of Jeremiah. “Shit these kids are gonna tire me out. Push me Jerome! Carry me Jerome! Spin me Jerome! Blah, blah, blah, I deal with em’ enough at the circus.”

“Mhmm.” Jeremiah continued to read, hardly concerned with his brother’s complaints.

A soft voice giggled and soon enough, Penelope joined the Valeska twins by taking a seat next to Jerome. She adjusted her summer hat and reached into her floral printed handbag, “Lisa is looking for you Jerome, she said you promised her a piggyback ride.”

“I just said that to get her to leave me alone!” Jerome gave a melodramatic sigh and put his hands over his face. “Kid is a wood tick, I can’t shake her.”

“Well, what did you expect? You’re like a big brother to her.” Penelope smiled and rolled her eyes at Jerome’s reaction. She retrieved a grey digital camera from the handbag and turned it on. “Let’s get a picture!”

“Okay but I’m warning ya, my ugly mug could break the screen,” teased Jerome.

“Oh whatever!” Penelope scooted closer and she leaned against the redhead. She raised the camera with her left hand and angled it towards the both of them.

Jerome squished his face against Penelope’s left cheekbone and grinned at the camera lens. He thought he was being sneaky by raising his right hand and positioning it behind Penelope’s head to give her ‘bunny ears’.

Naturally, Penelope did the same thing and she held up two fingers behind Jerome’s head. “Say cheese!”

“CHEDDAR!” Jerome shouted.

Pressing down on the button, the camera clicked and a flash of light followed.

“Aww the flash was on, hang on….” Penelope lowered the camera and she fiddled with the settings. “Let’s take another one, hey Jeremiah you wanna jump in on this one? I don’t think I have any pictures of all three of us together.”

Without looking up from his book, Jeremiah shook his head. “No thank you.”

“How come?” Penelope glanced over at the other redhead. “One picture, pretty please?”

Jerome saw his brother’s grip tighten on the book, prompting him to loop his arm around Penelope’s shoulder and swat her hat off. “Don’t be buggy Penelope.”

“Jerome!” The girl elbowed his chest and leaned over to pick up her hat from the ground.

“Jeremiah’s not one for photographs so let him be.” Jerome glanced over his shoulder to check on the other kids; most of them were on the merry-go-round. “Hey look everyone’s together, we should do a group picture.”

Penelope looked over at the playground and nodded, “Yes! I don’t have a tripod but we can use that charcoal grill for the camera.”

“Good thinkin’ toots! I’ll meet ya there in a second.”

“Okay, hurry up now.” Penelope slid off the plastic bench and walked over to the playground area.

During the whole exchange between his brother and Penelope, Jeremiah zoned out. Something about the camera clicking and that annoying flash triggered a memory – a long, forgotten, memory that he tried to bury away. He hadn’t thought about it in years…

 

* * *

 

Lila Valeska was up to her neck in debt. There wasn’t a single person at the circus she didn’t owe money to and when she did get a paycheck, she was quick to gamble it off or spend it on booze. Owen Lloyd would’ve kicked her out a long time ago if she wasn’t spreading her legs for him. There was that, and the fact Zachary Valeska wouldn’t be happy with his sister’s banishment from the circus; he’d probably pack up and leave with her. It would be a pain in the ass for Owen to hire a new cook, at least one who knew what he was doing.

Owen also considered future labor from the Valeska twins. They were young, only seven years old, but potential laborers nonetheless. The ringleader simply couldn’t afford to lose a cook, a performer, and two laborers – kids were paid less then adults, so it was essential the twins stayed at Haly’s Circus.

Desperate for money, Lila opted to go into the city and sought financial relief from a loan shark. She didn’t understand she was making a deal with the devil during that time, nor did she expect the devil would come knocking on her door in the middle of the night to threaten her life. She had assumed Haly’s Circus would leave the city but because of the high sales, Owen declared they would stay another week. This was unfortunate for Lila because she couldn’t make enough money in that time to pay the loan shark back, and he was pissed as hell.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do! Ya gotta help me out here.” Lila said, a cigarette dangled from her trembling hand. She was pacing back and forth across the floor, eyes filled with genuine horror.

“Calm down sis, we’ll figure something out.” Zach poured his sibling a glass of whiskey and held it out to her.

Lila took the offered drink and she guzzled it down in seconds. She hissed from the bitter aftertaste and set the glass down on a nearby coffee table. “Leonidas is gonna fucking kill me. He came to my trailer last night and put a gun to my head. He said if I didn’t pay up by the end of the week then he’s gonna gut me in front of my kids and then slid their throats afterwards. SHIT!”

“I ain’t gonna let that happen, we’ll get the money Lila.” Zach ran a hand through his hair and considered their options. He could pitch in some money, maybe ask Cicero for some cash -everybody knew the old man was pinning over Lila Valeska. Still, that wouldn’t be enough to pay back the five grand Lila owed.

Then it occurred to him that Lila had two, very young boys at home.

“Hey….how about…..we use the boys?”

Lila gave an incredulous gasp and she stopped pacing. “Really?! You’re suggesting I sell my sons off to some pervert?!”

“No, no, not sell their bodies…” Zachary shook his head and he scratched the shaggy beard that framed his chin. “I’m talking about pictures or somethin’…. There’s enough sick bastards out there that would pay top dollar to photograph em’ and they’re young…. So you can ask for a lot of money.”

“……I don’t know.” Lila appeared hesitant.

“It’s either that, or you can try and hustle up some money and ask for small loans here and there. Although, you owe everybody here at the circus so no one will help you besides me and Cicero, even then, I think we’ll fall short.” Zachary shrugged, “It’s up to you. If you think you got it handled then go ahead and try to collect the money before the loan shark comes back.”

Lila chewed on the end of her cigarette, considering the profane scheme Zach suggested. She wasn’t entirely sure she could come up with the money on her own…. And she wasn’t too keen on the idea of torture and death.

“Okay….fine. When?” Lila spit the cigarette out and deposited it in an ash tray.

“Tomorrow. I’ll go into the city right now and find someone, let’s say… 2:00am at your place? When everybody is asleep. I won’t be there but I’ll give em’ directions to your trailer. You can negotiate a price when he gets there, got it?”

“……What if they want more then pictures?”

“Then put a knife to their neck. You’re a Valeska for Christs sake! Show em’ whose boss.” Zachary rolled his eyes and went over to grab his jacket off a recliner. “I’ll be near by with my shotgun so if anything goes down, I’ll shoot the motherfucker.”

Zach disappeared out the front door and Lila went back to her trailer.

The day went by as it normally would. Lila was sober enough to perform her snake charmer act and she allowed people to pose with her and the reptiles for pictures. Sadly, she had to give half her earnings over to Owen and to other circus workers who hassled her for money. She paid back what she could but the remainder of her currency was pitiful.

Jerome and Jeremiah are confused as to why their mother wouldn’t let them go to bed. It’s close to 1:30am and the two can barely stay awake.

Lila gave them soda and candy to keep them awake.

Sugared up and caffeinated, Jerome was running around the trailer with a blanket over his head. He pretended to be a ghost and chased his sibling down.

“AH!” Jeremiah giggled and jumped on the couch to get away from his brother’s grabbing hands.

Unable to see what he was doing, Jerome tripped over the coffee table and landed face-first onto the floor. He erupted into a fit of giggles and rolled over onto his back, while clutching at his stomach.

Normally, that type of energetic behavior got on Lila’s nerves but she appeared to have other things on her mind. She remained near the living room window, smoking cigarette after cigarette.

“Jay are you okay?” Jeremiah asked between breathy laughs.

“Yeah!” Jerome pushed the blanket off and sat up. The siblings were wearing matching green cotton bottoms and white t-shirts. The pajama pants were faded and worn, hand-me downs from other families at the circus. They rarely got new clothes but it didn’t seem to bother either of them, they were content with what they had.

A knock at the door startled Lila, causing her to jolt and drop the cigarette. “Fuck!”

Jeremiah and Jerome quieted down and looked over at the door. Who could be visiting this late?

Snuffing the cigarette out with her shoe, Lila walked over to the front door and leaned close. “Who is it?”

“Uh….Let’s go with Roger for now. Your, um, brother sent me.” Said an unrecognizable voice.

Jerome climbed up on the couch and sat next to his brother.

“Hmph, hang on.” Lila unlocked twisted the lock on the doorknob and she undid the chain lock above the door frame. She opened up the door to reveal a heavyset man in his late 40’s, he had on black clothing with the hood of his sweater pulled over his face and a baseball cap to further conceal his identity.

Roger cleared his throat, “Hi….um, am I at the right place?” Beady eyes looked the woman up and down while he patted a camera bag that was draped over his right shoulder. “You ordered a photography session?”

“…..Yeah, I guess I did. Come in.” Lila stepped back and motioned for the stranger to enter.

Nodding, the man entered the trailer and his gaze immediately fell on the two boys in the living room. “Wow….. they’re twins?!”

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow and he looked at his brother- _What’s going on here?_

As though reading his mind, Jerome shrugged - _I don’t know._

“Yeah, yeah they’re twins.” Lila sounded impatient, “Hurry up and take the goddamn pictures.”

“Right, um…. Can you have them strip their clothes off?”

Jerome and Jeremiah’s eyes widened in shock when they heard the question.

“…..Oh, first let’s talk prices.” Lila crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on the stranger. “Naked pictures of two seven-year-old boys…. Let’s say $500.00?”

“Wow! Lady that’s asking a lot. I’m risking my marriage and career here.” Roger shook his head.

“Shoulda thought about that before accepting my brother’s offer.” Lila reached into the folds of her robe and retrieved a large kitchen knife.

“Haha there’s no need for that,” the man chuckled nervously. He reached into his pants pocket and retrieved his wallet. He thumbed through the contents and pulled out five bills, “Here. $500.00 as requested.”

“I thought so.” Lila snatched the money and examined it closely to make sure it wasn’t counterfeit. “Jerome, Jeremiah, take off your clothes.”

Filled with unease, Jeremiah shook his head. “Mother I don’t want to….”

Stuffing the money in her bra, Lila turned around and walked up to her sons. She reached down and gently cupped Jeremiah’s face. “My precious baby boy, mommy needs your help…. This man here just wants to take a few pictures of you and Jerome, nothing else. I promise I’ll be right here with you and it’ll be over and done with before you know it.”

Jerome fidgeted and stared down at his feet. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea of stripping in front of a man they didn’t know, and allowing him to take pictures. This… this didn’t feel right and it left a heavy pit inside the boy’s stomach.

Jeremiah found no comfort in her words. He was genuinely frightened by what their mother was asking.

“Boys… Please help mommy out.” Lila got down on her knees and she reached over to place her left hand over Jerome’s right cheekbone. She cupped both their faces and turned them to face her. “Look at me, I’m asking you this one, special favor…. Mommy is in a lot of trouble, remember the guy that came over the other night and put a knife to my throat?”

The twins nod.

“See, mommy owes him money and Roger here is willing to help in exchange for a few pictures. You don’t want the bad man to come back and hurt mommy, do you?”

“No…” Jeremiah mumbled.

Jerome kept his mouth shut.

“Jerome?” Lila turned her attention to him, “You want your brother to be safe too, don’t you?”

Emerald eyes lifted and he met his mother’s gaze. “What….what do you mean?”

“I mean, if mommy doesn’t make enough money to pay back the bad man, he’ll come here and hurt the both of you – after he hurts mommy.”

His heart sank at the news and Jerome stole a quick glance at his brother.

Jeremiah looked like he was about to cry, and his bottom lip quivered.

“Okay…. I’ll take off my clothes first.” Jerome declared.

“That’s a good boy. Oh mommy loves you both so much~” Lila cooed and she gently stroked their faces before standing back up.

Jerome stood up from the couch and the first thing he did was peel off his t-shirt and throw it on the floor. Next, he gripped his pajama pants and underwear, pushing them down to his ankles. He ignored the way ‘Roger’ was watching him, it reminded him of how Angel the tiger looked at small house pets, with an insatiable hunger in those eyes.

Roger unzipped his camera bag and took out a black digital camera. He turned it on and began adjusting the settings.

Jeremiah stayed put on the couch.

“Baby, you too.” Lila urged.

“Miah….” Jerome tentatively placed his hand behind his brother’s neck. He could feel Jeremiah shaking. “It’s just a few pictures…. Come on, we can do this together.”

His brother’s touch and words reassured Jeremiah and the shaking slowly ceased. He didn’t want to see Roger, so, he removed his glasses and set them on the arm of the couch. Jeremiah stood up and he mimicked his twin by removing his shirt first, followed by his pants and underwear. Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the floor.

“God you two are beautiful.” Roger commented, “Look over here at the camera.” He moved closer to the naked boys.

Jerome grit his teeth together and ignored the nausea inside his stomach. He forced himself to look over at Roger’s camera and to his horror and revulsion, he saw a tent underneath the guy’s pants.

Disgusting.

Jeremiah had a difficult time tearing his gaze away from the floor.

Once again, Jerome had to comfort his brother and he did so by stroking his hand up and down Jeremiah’s arm. “Look at the camera Miah.”

For once in his life, Jeremiah was thankful for his bad eyesight. When he looked up, he failed to notice the erection Roger had and he couldn’t quite make out the details of his face. So, if by chance he met the guy on the streets, Jeremiah wouldn’t recognize him at all.

“Perfect.” Roger started snapping pictures left and right; the camera clicked and flashed multiple times.

Jeremiah never felt so embarrassed or ashamed in his life. The tears that he was trying to hold back broke free and stained his face.

“It’s okay lil guy, I ain’t gonna hurt you.” Roger said in a gravely purr, and that only made the boys feel worse about themselves.

After about a minute, Jerome stepped in front of his sibling and held his arms out to try shield him. “That’s enough pictures. Can we get dressed now?”

Roger frowned slightly, “Just a few more.”

“The kid is right. You should leave now.” Lila pointed to the door.

Just as Roger was about to protest, he caught sight of the knife in Lila’s hand. Not wanting to upset her, and risk a brutal stabbing, Roger put his camera away. He zipped up the bag and nodded, “Have a good evening ma’am.”

Lila didn’t say anything as the man exited the trailer. She walked up to the door and locked it afterwards.

Jerome assisted Jeremiah with his clothes but not without first drying his tears with a tissue. He whispered against his brother’s ear, “Shhh it’s okay. It’s all over now.”

Jeremiah managed a slight nod but like a leaf in the wind, he couldn’t stop trembling.

After Jeremiah is fully dressed, Jerome slipped all of his own clothing on.

Lila didn’t say anything to her sons, instead, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and retired to her bedroom.

Grabbing a few more blankets out of the hallway closet, Jerome layered them all underneath the kitchen table.

The twins laid underneath the table, wrapped up in blankets and in each other’s arms.

Jeremiah started crying again. “J-Jay….. what if….what if she sells us off to someone?”

Jerome combed his fingers through Jeremiah’s hair and shook his head, “That won’t happen, she said it was a one-time favor. We won’t have to do it again.”

“I..I don’t want anyone touching me besides you Jay,” sobbed Jeremiah. He pressed his face against his brother’s chest and muffled his anguished cries.

“I won’t let that happen Miah.” Jerome pulled his brother close and held him tight. He rested his chin on top of Jeremiah’s head, “Nobody is gonna put their hands on you, ya got that? Not while I’m around. I’m gonna keep you safe, I’m gonna protect you.”

“I k-know you will, thank you….” Jeremiah clung to his brother and at some point, he managed to fall asleep.

The Valeska twins were wrong in their assumption that this was a one time thing, Lila clearly wanted more money.

Every night that week, a random stranger would show up.

Lila skipped the whole ‘doting mother’ act and she threatened her boys with the belt if they refused. It worked for Jeremiah, but not on Jerome. Lila resorted to other methods and recommended Jeremiah go into the back bedroom with the photographer, and that of course secured Jerome’s obedience.

It was humiliating for the siblings to strip down and let men ogle their bodies. Almost every single one of them got a hard-on and they often ventured a little too close.

Their mother made sure none of the men laid hands on them. She was always nearby with a knife in her hand. She almost had to slit a guy’s throat when he attempted to reach out and grab Jeremiah.

On the sixth day, the last ‘photographer’ to show up was a woman, who dubbed herself as Dolly – a fake name obviously.

Dolly was a middle-aged woman with short, jet black hair. She appeared of Asian descent and was quite small in size, compared to Lila anyway. She seemed unusually cheerful and peppy, and whether or not she had a significant other wasn’t known. When handing the money over to Lila, Dolly inquired: “Can I request a special pose?”

“Special pose?” Lila raised an eyebrow, tucking the money into her bra. “Depends on what you want.”

The twins were already naked and Jeremiah hid behind Jerome in an attempt to cover himself; it didn’t make him feel any better that a woman wanted their pictures.

“Oh I don’t know, something cute. Hmm….” She turned her brown eyes on the redheads. “Maybe have them kissing? And they can be holding each other, like an intimate couple.”

“They’re brothers you sick fuck,” growled Lila.

“I’ll pay extra?” Dolly reached into her purse and flashed a couple of bills. “An additional $400.00 for the pose.”

“Deal.” Lila snatched the money out of Dolly’s hands.

“Please don’t make us do it mother,” begged Jeremiah.

“It’s just a kiss, don’t act like you two haven’t done it before.” Lila countered, she didn’t seem particularly concerned with her son’s pleas.

“I’m not gonna do something that will upset my brother,” Jerome said defiantly, glaring at his mother the whole time.

“Would you prefer I leave you both alone with her?”

Jerome and Jeremiah looked at each other.

They were both thinking the same thing.

What was this woman really capable of? And could she hurt them? They were smaller then her and there was too much doubt about defending themselves.

Jerome sighed in defeat before turning his attention back to Dolly. “Okay fine, but only our hands and lips touch, nothing else.”

“Yes, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Dolly readied her camera.

Jeremiah closed his eyes.

Jerome turned to face his brother. He reached out and gently took hold of his wrists, “Yer gonna be okay Miah.” He guided Jeremiah’s hands to his hips and placed them there. Jerome moved closer, feeling the heat radiating off his twin. Reaching up, he cupped Jeremiah’s face.

“Good, good~” Dolly praised them, “Now give your brother a little peck on the lips and hold it. I want to get a few different angles.”

Jerome wanted to cuss the lady out, however, he restrained himself. Looking back to his sibling, he leaned in close and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Are you okay Miah?”

“N-no…. just hurry up and get it over with.” Jeremiah mumbled, he refused to open his eyes.

Feeling awful and sick to his stomach, the redhead closed the gap between them and kissed his brother. He held absolutely still and listened to the sound of his racing heart.

“Perfect! Aww you two are so adorable~” Dolly walked around them and rapidly snapped pictures. She angled the camera above them to get a good shot of the kiss, “Twins, who would’ve guessed? These will sell fast.”

Lila scoffed and shook her head, “That’s enough.”

“Hmm? Oh, okay.” Dolly was satisfied with the number of pictures she took. She casually turned her camera off and placed it inside a camera bag.

Jerome pulled away from his brother and quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor. He lightly poked Jeremiah in the stomach, “Get dressed.”

Jeremiah’s eyes fluttered open and he hastily put on his t-shirt, followed by his underwear and pajama pants.

Following suit, Jerome put his clothing on.

After Dolly made her exit, eerily humming the entire time, Lila closed the door and locked it. Before retiring to her bedroom, she tossed a hundred-dollar bill at her sons. “Here, buy something for yourselves.”

The twins didn’t say anything. They watched their mother disappear into her room with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Paul Cicero and Zachary Valeska pitched in a grand each, and with the money she made off her sons, Lila Valeska had more than enough to pay the loan shark back. Of course, she had to include interest for paying late but the man would no longer be interested in taking her life.

Haly’s Circus packed up and left the city a few days later.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, are you feeling alright?”

“What?” Jeremiah glanced up from his book.

“You were quiet there for like fifteen minutes.” Jerome raised an eyebrow, “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing worth talking about.” Jeremiah set his book down and looked at his brother’s concerned expression. “I’m fine Jay. You should worry less about me and enjoy your time here at the park.”

“….. Only if you promise me that you’re okay. I don’t wanna turn around and discover you’ve bolted from the park.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Jerome held out his right hand with his pinky extended.

The gesture brought a smile to his face and Jeremiah raised his hand and looped his right pinky around Jerome’s appendage. “Pinky promise.”

“Good.” The confirmation satisfied Jerome and he pulled his hand away before standing up. “Welp I’m gonna go check on Penelope and all her little ducklings. She’s probably ripping her hair out trynna herd em’ all.”

“Alright, please inform them we have one more hour before we trek back to the circus grounds. We don’t want to be too late for dinner bell.” Jeremiah picked up his book.

“Got cha.” Jerome glanced around and seeing nobody close by, he leaned over the table and pecked Jeremiah’s cheek with a kiss.

Jeremiah’s smile grew a little more and rather then reprimand his sibling, he resumed the chapter he was reading.

Pleasantly surprised that his brother didn’t get after him, Jerome left the table with a cheery grin on his face. He walked across the grass and made his way to the playground area. He saw Penelope holding one of the younger kids in her arms and he appeared to be crying.

“What’s happened?” Jerome asked.

“Oh Mason here fell off the merry-go-round, he’s got a nasty bump.” Penelope rubbed her hand up and down the boy’s back and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “There, there, it’s okay. You’re a big boy, you can handle a little fall can’t you?”

Mason whimpered, “Y-yes.”

“Want a tootsie pop?” The redhead reached into his back pocket and retrieved a sucker that was encased in a blue covering.

“Yes!” Mason wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and squirmed around in Penelope’s arms.

Penelope giggled and set the boy down.

“Atta boy! No more crying now ya hear? And stay off that merry-go-round.” Jerome held the sweet treat out.

“Okie dokie!” Eager hands grab the sucker out of Jerome’s hands and the blue wrapper is ripped off. He popped the candy into his mouth and happily walked away towards the swings.

“So much for a group picture,” Penelope said with a sigh. “Everyone scattered the moment they saw my camera.”

“Aww, next time I’ll help ya out. Maybe when we get back I can throw em’ all on Molly.” Jerome glanced around, he counted down each kid. One…..four…..six…. Somebody was missing. “Where’s Lisa?”

“Oh she had to use the restroom.”

“GIVE IT BACK!” Mason’s shrill voice pierced the air.

Penelope and Jerome looked over towards the swing set and Mason was fighting with an older boy who stole the tootsie pop.

“Ugh, Charlie is such a bully! I’ll be right back.” Penelope marched over towards the adolescent boys.

“Uh oh! Somebody is in trouble~” Jerome said in a sing-song voice, causing the two boys to look up fearfully as the older teenager approached them. He laughed when Penelope grabbed them by their ears and drug them away to the nearest table, she was probably going to make them talk it out and apologize to each other.

The restrooms were on the opposite of the park, near the South corner. Wanting to make sure Lisa was okay, Jerome wandered nonchalantly towards the cement bathrooms.

Emerald eyes focused on a small form hovering outside the restrooms, it looked like Lisa. Feeling relieved, Jerome was about to turn around and head back to the playground area when he noticed two adults walking up to Lisa. The redhead froze and watched. From where he’s standing, he can tell they’re men and they’re smiling at Lisa, seemingly engaged in conversation.

One of the men reached out and placed his hand over Lisa’s head, affectionately petting her.

Jerome stopped breathing. Pupils narrow and a terrible, familiar, sensation burrowed into his chest. For one, brief, second, he’s frozen in terror.

 

* * *

 

Lila borrowed Zach’s truck and took Jerome into the city to help her with grocery shopping. Jeremiah wasn’t asked to accompany them but he didn’t mind; he wasn’t much for busy, social settings and preferred the quiet solitude the trailer provided.

Now ten years of age, Jerome is able to practice driving. Lila allows her son to drive them for a few miles, as the circus grounds are on the outskirts of the city. However, once they reach the busier area, Lila switches him seats and takes over on driving.

“You remember what we discussed last weekend?” Lila asked.

“Um…yeah.” Jerome looked out the window, “You….you said we were getting groceries.”

Lila scoffed at the remark, “Well I HAD to tell your uncle and brother something believable. If you make enough money, we can stop at the supermarket and buy whatever groceries you want.”

“…..Okay.” Jerome curled up against the passenger door and tried not to let his nerves get to him. He knew this was coming, he just didn’t expect it so soon.

They drive clear across the city and take an exit that lead to a weight station for semi-trucks. It was exceptionally packed with multiple rows of semi-trucks and drivers in the area. The weight station offered gas options and a small deli. The restrooms were located outside in cement buildings that screamed unsanitary conditions.

Lila parked the truck, killed the engine, and got out.

Jerome didn’t budge.

Walking around the passenger side, Lila yanked the door open and frowned at her son. “You’re the one that agreed to do this, now stop acting like a pussy and get out.”

Swallowing thickly, the boy hopped out of the truck. He was visibly sweating and his panic-filled eyes darted from the semi-trucks, to the busy freeway.

“Don’t even think about it.” Lila grabbed Jerome’s hand and squeezed tightly. She slammed the door shut and dragged her son across the pavement. She made her way towards the restrooms.

“No, wait!” Jerome planted his feet firmly against the paved ground and he pulled at Lila’s hand. “I changed my mind! I don’t wanna do this!”

Her bottom eyelid twitched and using her free hand, Lila pinched Jerome’s ear and pulled at it.

A stinging sensation ripped through his ear and across his face, making him cry out in pain. “OW!”

“SHH!” Lila hissed irritably and her voice lowered, “It’s either you or Jeremiah. I will drive all the way back to the fucking circus and bring your brother down here. He won’t put up a fight.”

Hearing his brother’s name, Jerome’s body went lax and he stopped protesting. He could feel his eyes burning hot with tears; as much as he hated what was about to happen, he could never put Jeremiah in harms way. He made a promise to his brother and the redhead was determined to keep it. “No, don’t bring Jeremiah into this. I’ll do it,” he muttered.

“That’s what I thought.” Lila guided her cooperative son towards the cement restrooms and paused outside of one.

Engaged in conversation, a group of men caught sight of Lila and the underage boy. They stopped talking and observed curiously.

“Stay here. If you run, don’t forget, I have the keys and I’ll beat you to Jeremiah.” Lila warned.

Jerome nodded stiffly.

Lila let go of his hand and walked up to the group of men with a fake smile.

Not wanting to listen, Jerome tuned the conversation out. He thought about what he might buy once they did go grocery shopping. They were out of milk and cereal, and Jeremiah liked that expensive stuff – almond milk, he wouldn’t touch anything else. Yeah, Jerome could buy him some of that and those weird colorful sweet peppers he adored. Ugh, Jeremiah could eat vegetables like a goddamn rabbit whereas Jerome would survive off greasy hamburgers and steaks.

A looming shadow snapped Jerome out of his thoughts and he looked up to see an unknown man staring down at him. He tensed up and took a step back, arms raised in a defensive stance.

“Calm down, this is the guy you’re going to…. _visit_.” Lila said, having walked up behind the man.

“I dunno, he’s kinda young ain’t he?” The man grumbled, idly scratching at the stubble on his chin.

“Young, yes but does he know what he’s doing? Absolutely.” Lila frowned, “Put those fists down, now.”

Jerome did as he was told and lowered his hands. He thought he was nervous before, but shit, he was about to have a heart attack. The stranger was at least 6’7” with a formidable build; he had an unkempt face and equally messy black hair, with deep circles and lines in his face. He looked worn out, Jerome guessed he was around thirty years old.

“Hm… how much was it again?” the driver questioned.

“Twenty dollars if he sucks your dick, and forty if you finish in his mouth.” Lila took out a fancy pocket watch, probably stolen, to view the time. “And ya get five minutes ONLY. If he aint out here in five, then I’m going in there and castrating you myself. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” The man shrugged and stepped around Jerome to make his way to the men’s side of the restroom. He pushed the door open and waited.

Jerome was numb inside. He had no expression except for the meek forfeiture reflected in those green eyes of his. Lila was the preverbal shepherd and in charge of leading Jerome, the lamb, to his slaughter. He knew it was coming, he’d known a week in advance when Lila brought it up. She needed more money…. Probably a loan shark again, who knows? But it sickened Jerome that she would even consider using Jeremiah again and putting him through sadistic humiliation. He volunteered, he jumped the bridge, he drank the poison, he put himself before his brother and accepted his fate.

Before Lila could order Jerome around some more, the child turned and walked into the bathroom.

“Hmph.” Lila looked down at the watch, “Counting now.”

The man acknowledged Lila with a nod and closed the bathroom door. He saw Jerome walk to the last stall, the largest one, and step inside. Removing his green and black Steelers cap, the driver moved into the last stall and closed the door. He locked it and stuffed his hat inside his jacket.

Jerome didn’t move. He was as stiff as a post and he kept his eyes focused on the floor.

Hands move to unfasten a belt and pants are unzipped.

The sounds burns Jerome’s eardrums and his heart rate increased as a result.

Somebody else entered the bathroom and proceeded to take a piss at one of the urinals, but Jerome knew better and then to make any noise. Lila made it vividly clear what would happen should he cry out for help.

The truck driver didn’t seem concerned either and he proceeded to tug his dick out of his pants. He stroked his length and worked it up into a semi-hard erection. With his other hand, he curled his finger and motioned for Jerome to come closer.

Taking a few steps closer, Jerome was in a daze. He reminded himself that this was for Jeremiah’s safety. He was doing something noble, he was being a protective brother.

A calloused hand found its way to the back of Jerome’s head and clamped down on a fistful of hair. He pulled the boy closer and nudged the tip of his cock against the redhead’s lips.

Jerome kept his lips pursed together and his whole body started to quiver.

Lips twitch into an impatient frown, causing the older man to forcefully yank Jerome’s head back.

The pain elicited a gasp from Jerome.

When he saw the kid’s mouth open up, the driver bucked his hips forward.

Lila and her son, Jerome, return to the circus grounds around 8:00pm with a truck full of groceries. A third of them are dropped off with Zach and the rest are loaded up into Lila’s trailer. She instructed Jerome and Jeremiah to put all the food away before disappearing out the front door; the casino was calling her name.

“That was a long trip…. Chaotic in the city?” Jeremiah inquired, glancing over his shoulder while he put canned foods into the cupboards.

Jerome didn’t answer. He carried two plastic bags full of vegetables and fruits and stuffed them inside the fridge.

Jeremiah blinked and studied his brother, taking note of the blank facial expression. That was unusual, and uncharacteristic for someone as boisterous as Jerome. “Jay?”

Unresponsive, Jerome crouched down and rummaged through a plastic bag. He located a liter of coke and lifted it up, only to twist the cap off. He stood up and tilted the giant bottle of soda over into his mouth. One loud gulp after the other, Jerome drank the dark liquid down. But it’s too much, and soon enough he starts gagging and spitting up soda.

“JAY STOP!”

Jerome continued, he was literally drowning himself.

In just a few seconds, Jeremiah was by his brother’s side and he grabbed the liter of pop before tearing it out of Jerome’s hands.

Jerome unintentionally shoved his sibling, the caffeinated beverage bubbled up in his throat and he was forced to throw up all over the floor.

The shove had Jeremiah stumbling but he didn’t fall over. He looked at the liter of pop in his hands, it only had a quarter left; the rest of the contents were on the floor or in Jerome’s stomach. He set the near-empty plastic bottle on the counter and looked at his brother.

Erratic panting indicated Jerome was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Jay you need to calm down!” Jeremiah’s voice was urgent and he approached his twin once more. He placed his hands on Jerome’s face, only for the distraught boy to withdraw from the touch.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Jerome shrieked and backed away towards the couch, shaking uncontrollably from the overwhelming emotions. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them.

Completely baffled by his brother’s reaction, Jeremiah cautiously approached. “Jay…” He spoke gently, “What’s wrong?”

He couldn’t answer, no, he wouldn’t answer. Jerome shook his head and continued to sob into his hands.

“Let me hold you Jay, please?” Jeremiah’s heart ached for his brother and he was desperate to comfort him.

“N-no…..don’t touch….” Jerome felt the couch against the back of his legs and he hastily sat down, only to hunch over his knees and keep his face hidden. “Dirty….I’m dirty”, he murmured.  

Jeremiah sat down on the floor, about a foot away from his brother. “You’re not dirty….” His mind whirled with different scenarios that might explain Jerome’s emotional outburst. He was gone for a long, LONG time…. It didn’t take more then a few hours to buy groceries, and Lila and Jerome were gone for nearly twelve. Something happened in the city, Jeremiah was certain of it. He didn’t recall Lila having any money when she left, in fact, she had to borrow gas money from Cicero.

“What happened to you Jay? What did she do?”

“N-nothing… We just…. went shopping.” Jerome calmed down by a fraction, just enough to get his breathing under control so he wouldn’t pass out.

He was lying, Jeremiah was certain of it. Because of the fragile state his brother was in, Jeremiah decided it was best not to push for answers. Right now Jerome needed assurance that he was safe and that nobody was going to hurt him. Lowering himself onto his stomach, Jeremiah laid down on the floor and pressed his right cheekbone against his brother’s shoes. A risky move on his part, but it was the most defenseless position he could think of; Jerome could kick him, and really hurt him.

The light pressure against his feet prompted Jerome to peek through his fingers. He saw Jeremiah lying down on the floor, with his head positioned over his shoes. Unsure what to make of it, Jerome chuckled weakly, “You look like….a puppy.”

Jeremiah smiled, “I do? Throw something and I’ll fetch it.”

Another laugh escaped and Jerome lowered his hands to reveal puffy red eyes and a tear-stained face. “Weirdo.”

This time, Jeremiah laughed and he carefully turned his head and rolled over onto his back. He looked up at Jerome, his smile faltering. “Jay….”

“Yeah?” Jerome had a feeble smile.

“Kiss me.”

“No….I can’t….”

“Kiss me right now.”

“Or what?” Jerome challenged.

“Or I’ll die,” Jeremiah refuted.

“Mm…..” Careful consideration weighed on Jerome’s mind and after an awkward period of silence, he lowered his hands and slid them underneath Jeremiah’s head.

Jeremiah put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up, just as Jerome leaned down.

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Jerome whimpered at the contact.

Before his brother could withdraw into himself, Jeremiah broke the kiss and crawled up onto the couch next to Jerome. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

Unable to find the strength to fight back, Jerome gave in and rested his chin against Jeremiah’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and cried soundless tears.

All Jeremiah could do was stroke his hands through Jeremiah’s hair and he did so, for almost two hours straight. They didn’t speak about what happened, but Jeremiah had an inclination as to what took place. He wasn’t going to let Jerome out of his sight, nor allow him to venture off with Lila alone.

Neither one moved from the couch, and the rest of the groceries remained on the floor. Growing sore, Jeremiah shifted positions and laid down on his back. He opened his arms to Jerome.

Kicking his shoes off, the redhead moved into his brother’s welcome embrace and snuggled up against his chest. He nosed his way along Jeremiah’s neck, causing the other redhead to squirm and giggle. This made Jerome smile and he eventually settled down with a soft sigh.

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Jerome’s back and hugged him tightly. Words couldn’t begin the describe how much he loathed Lila Valeska for putting his brother through something traumatic. The photographs they took years ago didn’t seem to faze Jerome’s mentality, so this…..whatever Lila did, it was worse.

While Jerome slept peacefully, Jeremiah wept in silence.

 

* * *

 

Lightning fast strides carry Jerome over to the three and he grabbed Lisa by her arm, pulling her away from the unknown men. The redhead flicked his wrist and a switchblade was drawn. “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!” he snarled.

The loud shouting caught Penelope and Jeremiah’s attention. They looked over towards the restrooms, having recognized the voice.

“The hell are you doing?!” One of the men shouts. He raised his hands and backed away, his friend doing the same thing.

“Jerome?” Lisa’s small voice was full of terror.

Jerome had a menacing glare that matched the crazed intensity in his eyes, he looked like a wild man that escaped from some mental facility. “SHE AIN’T FOR SALE YOU SICK PERVERTS!”

The men look at each other.

Jerome lunged at the closest guy and attempted to stab him in the leg.

“AHHH!” The man screamed and jumped out of the way, barely dodging the blade by a fraction of an inch.

The second man took off running to his car.

Ready to pursue the coward, Jerome didn’t see the flash of movement behind him.

Jeremiah hit his brother’s hand with a thick tree branch.

“GAH!” Jerome winced in pain and dropped the switchblade. He grabbed his throbbing wrist and glared at the culprit. His eyes widened when he saw his brother, “Miah?..... Why?”

Penelope was running over to the twins with the other kids following suit.

Jeremiah was panting slightly and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He dropped the tree branch, “You were about to murder someone in front of Lisa.”

“But they were pedophiles Miah, I was trynna protect her-” Jerome looked over his shoulder and he trailed off.

Lisa was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was sobbing hysterically with her face buried in her hands.

“Shit….. Lisa, I’m sorry.” Jerome lowered his hands and he walked over to the frightened girl. He crouched down and sighed, “Can you forgive me? I didn’t mean to scare you…. I uh, I snapped. I thought they were trying to hurt you.”

“T-they were nice to me,” Lisa blubbered, “T-they wasn’t gonna hurt me.”

“My mistake. I fucked up.” Jerome rested his right hand over Lisa’s trembling shoulder. “I won’t ever do that again, promise. I’ll try to keep my temper under control.”

Jeremiah picked up Jerome’s switchblade from the ground and after pushing the blade back into the hilt, he tucked the object in his pants pocket. He glanced over and noticed two vehicles speeding away from the park. That was odd…. two grown men hanging out at a park with no families of their own. It was sketchy, maybe Jerome’s instinct was correct.

“How….how can you keep your temper under control?” Lisa stopped shaking and she lowered her hands to peer at Jerome’s emerald eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know…. Dye my hair blue, I guess? Remember, I’m an angry troll.” Jerome made a peculiar face by going cross-eyed and puffing out his cheeks.

Lisa giggled at the sight, “Maybe you were hungry and angry….”

“HANGRY!” Lisa and Jerome shouted at the same time.

“You bet cha bottom dollar I’m hangry! Come on, let’s get back before dinner bell.” Jerome remained close to the ground and maneuvered himself in the other direction. “I still owe ya a piggyback ride.”

Wiping the tears away with her hands, Lisa jumped on Jerome’s back and wrapped her arms around his neck. “GIDDY UP!”

“Woooow, being a troll is one thing but I ain’t no horse!” Jerome hooked his arms underneath her legs and stood up; the little girl was practically weightless.  

Gasping for air, Penelope slowed down to a walk when she reached them. “Is…. everything…. okay?” she asked in between breaths.

Jeremiah nodded, “Yes, just a misunderstanding.”

“Hehe, yeah….my bad.” Jerome shrugged, “Ready to head back?”

“Oh good, I was worried there for a second.” Penelope adjusted her summer hat and nodded, “Yes I think we’re all ready to head back to the circus grounds.”

“Onward we march!” Lisa kicked her heels against Jerome’s side and dramatically pointed her finger towards the direction of the circus.

“Here! Here! The princess has spoken!” Jerome shouted and he began to march away from the restrooms.

“Queen!” Lisa corrected.

“Oh, pfft, you ain’t no queen.” Jerome teased.

Penelope giggled as the two bickered the entire way back about the differences between a queen and princess.

Jeremiah dismissed the knots in his stomach that were caused by Jerome’s emotional outburst. The whole scene left a sour taste in his mouth and he felt sick. He said nothing on the way back and straggled at the end of the group.

Later that evening, after dinner – Jeremiah didn’t touch his food- the twins found themselves back home in the safety of their trailer.

Jeremiah hid the knife away in a shoe box underneath their bed. It was a spot Jerome knew about, so if he wanted the blade back, he could get it himself – assuming he was in a calmer state of mind.

Retrieving an ice tray from the freezer, Jerome went about to preparing a glass. After counting out six ice cubes, he filled the glass with spicy rum. Captain Morgan was his favorite and after a day like today, he needed a strong drink. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and left his shoes and socks by the door. He plopped down on the living room couch and turned the TV on.

Jeremiah changed into plaid pajama pants and a clean blue t-shirt before padding into the living room. He saw his brother lounging on the couch and watching TV, drink in hand. He approached and cleared his voice, “Care to talk about what happened today at the park?”

“Naaa, nothing worth talking about.” Jerome took a noisy gulp of his drink.

Stealing my words, Jeremiah thought. Perhaps he should indulge as well. “Sit up.”

“Huh?” Jerome glanced up at his sibling.

“Sit up, please.”

“Fine, fine.” Keeping his drink in one hand, Jerome sat up on the couch.

Jeremiah climbed onto his brother’s lap and sat down, with both his legs thrown over Jerome’s right leg. He looped his arms around his brother’s neck and pressed a kiss against his cheekbone. “I think we both deserve a drink.”

“Yeah?” Jerome was pleasantly surprised by the attention. He rested his right hand on Jeremiah’s knees and nudged the glass against his brother’s shoulder. “It’s kind of strong.”

“Good.” Jeremiah turned and took the offered glass in his hand. He raised it to his lips and took three big swigs.

“Holy shit.” Jerome laughed.

The taste was spicy and bitter, making Jeremiah grimace afterwards. “How can you drink this?”

Jerome took the glass with a cheeky grin, “Start off with vodka first, then this ends up tasting like heaven.”

“Like heaven?” Jeremiah repeated.

“Uh huh.” Jerome took another drink.

“I would like to know what heaven tastes like.” Jeremiah returned his arm around Jerome’s neck.

“C’mere then~” Jerome lowered the glass and turned his head to the left.

Jeremiah met his brother’s lips with a kiss.

Their tongues intertwined as they greedily attacked each other. With their mouths sealed, neither sibling dare breathe.

Being the athletic one, Jerome lasted a lot longer.

Jeremiah moaned against the kiss before pulling away to catch his breath. “I think…. I like heaven, tastes better on your tongue anyway.”

“Same.” Jerome smirked a little and raised the glass to take another drink. He finished what was left and placed the empty glass down on the floor. He shifted one arm around his brother’s waist and the other snaked it’s way up Jeremiah’s back, only to rest behind his neck. “I like it more when it’s mixed with the taste of your mouth.” He pressed his forehead against Jeremiah’s own and stared into those gorgeous eyes with fond yearning.

“Jay…”

“Yes Miah?”

“My glasses are fogging up….”

Jerome blinked and he exploded into a fit of laughter. “Asshole, I was trynna be romantic!”

“You were?” Jeremiah reached up to remove his glasses.

“YOU!” Jerome pushed his brother off his lap and forced him down on his back.

Jeremiah gasped.

Jerome grabbed the glasses from Jeremiah’s hand and carefully folded them, placing them on the floor afterwards. Then, he growled playfully and assaulted his brother’s neck with kisses and light bites.

“Mmmm~” Jeremiah purred and tilted his head to allow more access. “Jay…. I love you.”

“I love you too, Miah.” Jerome pulled back and cupped his brother’s face. Starry-eyed and content, he gazed down at Jeremiah.

“Now…. _That’s_ romantic.” Jeremiah reached up and placed his hands on either side of Jerome’s face.

Soft, pleasured moans and heated grunts left their mouths.

Jeremiah had his legs wrapped around Jerome’s waist while his arms hugged his sibling close.

Jerome kept one arm securely around his twin’s back and the other was against the couch to support his weight. He rolled his hips forward and ground his erection against Jeremiah’s own.

Jeremiah panted and he swiveled his hips against Jerome, eliciting another drawn out groan from the other.

They kiss each other nonstop, muffling out each other’s voices. Their passion was an endless fire that burned through their bodies, igniting the blood with scorching desire. Without communicating it, the twins knew they had things they wanted to forget and they did so by getting lost in each other’s bodies.

It always worked.

Jeremiah was the first to throw his head back and cry out his brother’s name, “Oh fuck, Jay~ Ahnn!” His hips stuttered and he writhed underneath his brother during his climax.

Jerome pressed his face against his brother’s neck and growled deeply. “Oooh, I can feel your cock twitching Miah.”

“Cum for me, pleaaasseeee Jay?” Jeremiah whined helplessly.

“Ah, shit!” Jerome moved faster and harder. He pounded into his sibling before every muscle in his body tightened up. He felt pressure in his abdomen, followed by his release. Jerome lost all sense of self-control and erratically threw his hips into Jeremiah, saturating his sweatpants and his brother’s pajama bottoms in hot seed.

The warmth felt good and Jeremiah turned his head to press his lips against his brother’s ear. “I love you so much Jay.”

Jerome grunted and gave a few more hip thrusts. He gradually slowed his pace and swayed his hips from side to side, mixing their cum against the fabric of their clothing. He pressed a kiss against Jeremiah’s neck and whispered, “I love you more.”

“And I love you _most_ ,” countered Jeremiah. He trailed his hands up along Jerome’s back and played with his damp hair.

Exhausted, drenched in sweat and each other’s cum, both Valeska twins forgot about the disturbing memories that visited them earlier. They were happy like this and the monsters from their past couldn’t ruin the perfect, intimate moment they shared.

They kissed each other and decided to sleep on the couch that evening.

Of course, with every wonderful moment they shared, there was bound to be a bad one in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'll receive backlash or lose readers for writing this, but, my twisted mind had the idea since yesterday and I've been wanting to write this out. It also reflects some of the stuff that took place in the "Pretend" chapters 1-4. This chapter offers some context. 
> 
> I offer up my sincerest apologies if this content disturbed you, although, that was kind of the point.
> 
> The link above is not a song, as you might discover later after clicking on it. It's an edit that takes different quotes from movies and combines it with some sad background music. I was listening to it while I wrote away.
> 
> What I wanted to portray was the volatile life the Valeska twins lived, and how it affected their mentality and self-image (more of that explained in the the next chapter). Their relationship is interchangeable, one being the caretaker and the other a protector - depending on the situation, they both sort of prop each other up. That being said, mental disorders and unhealthy coping mechanisms incur during their traumatic upbringing. I'm not diagnosing in any way but detailing a few distinguishing symptoms -I don't want to extend a conclusion to an unknown situation by assuming that existing trends will continue. Gotham writers seem to establish a premise before veering off and writing our wonderful characters as (typical) Batman villains. There's so much that can be explored about these two and MANY of the characters. I believe once I'm done with this series (should I ever reach the end), I'll explore the other misfits and their circumstances leading up to the current murderers we all know and love.


	20. Christmas Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who wanted to do another holiday themed chapter?!
> 
> <\--- Me
> 
> The italic sentences in this one are lyrics from a popular Christmas themed song.

Harmonious, cheerful music filled the night air.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring-ting tingle-ing, too~_

Last night it snowed well over eight inches and people had to wait for a crew to plow the snow aside before the rink could open up to the public. The outdoor skating rink is illuminated under several Fresnel spotlights, perched on top of various telephone poles.

_Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you~_

The music can easily be heard a few miles away, thanks to the numerous outdoor box speakers lining the rink. Mixed with the Christmas themed song, countless voices and laughter from those enjoying their time out on the ice.

_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling “Yoo Hoo”~_

Some of the children stare at the bench on the west side of the skating rink. This particular bench isn’t well-lit and whoever is sitting there, appears to be hidden in shadow. The parents aren’t as curious about it and they purposely avoid skating too close to that area. Even though it was a child, judging by his tiny frame, nobody wanted anything to do with him.

_Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you~_

Bright, emerald orbs survey the crowd, taking note of the facial expressions and joyful shouts. Occasionally somebody would slip and fall on the ice, causing a rupture of laughter from surrounding friends and family. At times, this would make his lips twitch into a smile – that must be nice, laughing with family on the holidays. Not everybody came out here to skate, others were standing around with Styrofoam cups of hot apple cider and cocoa.

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we~_

There’s a hint of cigarette smoke wafting through the air, making the boy wrinkle his nose. He absentmindedly rubbed at his chest, right over a few scars that were a result of lit cigarettes snuffed out against the flesh. He doesn’t move his right hand, although, he does take notice of the constant trembling. One might think he’s shaking because of how severely under dressed he is for this type of weather. In reality, he hardly feels the cold.

_We’re snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be~_

What’s strikingly odd is how everyone appears…. Sober. Normally, holidays elicited day drinking rituals that would continue for the next twenty-four hours, sometimes longer. The workers got a little bonus that Owen begrudgingly dispensed, and most spent it on booze. All the adults here seemed normal, and weren’t drunk or high on drugs. It was like being in another world, a parallel universe the boy wasn’t accustomed to.

_Let’s take that road before us and sing a chorus or two~_

Another detail that stood out was the children. None of them are apprehensive about the holiday festivities and they gleefully move across the ice, singing their little hearts out with the song. Not a single one is crying, nobody had bruises on their faces, and the adults aren’t harassing them for whatever reason a mom and dad would berate their child. Why, this hardly felt like a proper Christmas at all.

_Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you~_

The fond smile doesn’t leave his lips. This was enjoyable, given his current circumstances. He chose that bench to sit and people watch because of the lack of light. He didn’t want anyone to see the black shiner and ask about it; he wasn’t in the mood to come up with an elaborate tale, in fact, he’d probably just blurt the truth out.

~~I forgot to do dishes, so my mother punched me.~~

If anybody cared to ask him about that injury, then they might notice the odd swelling in his right hand. That would be harder to explain…

~~When I didn’t get up fast enough to do dishes, mother grabbed my right hand and held it against the kitchen counter. She took a cast-iron skillet and smashed it over my hand – repeatedly.~~

Oh no, scratch that. The truth was too ugly to stomach and he replaced it with something else – accidentally slamming a car door on his hand was better then remembering Lila’s screeching voice.

“You need to dress warmer.”

Looking over his shoulder, the boy caught sight of his brother. “Why?”

“You’ll catch your death out here, that’s why.” Jeremiah walked over to the bench, carrying a puffy winter jacket, a scarf, and a green pair of earmuffs. He looked down and saw Jerome’s choice of footwear; regular tennis shoes that were probably soaked from walking in the snow. His nose wrinkled in disapproval, “Jay…. You have snow boots.”

“Mhmm….” Unconcerned about the observation, Jerome turned his gaze back to skaters.

Huffing out an irritated breath, Jeremiah sat down next to his twin. He couldn’t believe anyone in their right mind would walk around in this weather with a flimsy, zip-up hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. Jeremiah had his winter jacket on, along with cotton sweats underneath his jeans, knee-high snow boots, a wool scarf, and purple earmuffs. “Here, put this jacket on.”

Jerome didn’t move, nor did he acknowledge Jeremiah.

The strange smile caught Jeremiah’s attention and he frowned slightly, “Jay?”

The nickname made his smile grow and he leaned over to the left, until he was against Jeremiah’s side. “Yeah…in a minute. Let’s just watch.” He pressed his cheekbone against the other boy’s shoulder, his eyes never leaving the ice rink.

“….Fine.” Jeremiah followed his brother’s gaze and watched.

The skaters were gorgeous, albeit slightly clumsy with some of their movements. There was one woman who appeared to be a professional and she was skating with her young daughter. The daughter also possessed the same skill and talent as her mother. The duo cut across to the center of the rink and with their hands linked, they spun in an elegant figure-eight shape.

If Jerome’s smile could be any bigger, it would encompass the entirety of his face. He watched the mother-daughter duo with adoration and fondness. Their hypnotic movements stirred something in the boy’s chest, a warmth that hurt and comforted him at the same time. Emerald eyes never left the pair and he watched them longingly, as if trying to burn them inside head. He was nostalgic for something… something he couldn’t remember.

For Jeremiah, the whole Christmas holiday was a mundane concept. It was celebrating mediocrity at it’s best, putting forth a false sense of servitude and belonging. None of these greedy bastards knew what Christmas was about, they’d rather shovel out expensive gifts then actually commit righteous deeds. One time, Jeremiah saw a man drop some change into a red box while a man in a Santa costume rung his golden bell; it was supposed to be a donation box, in which the funds would go towards children in group homes. The sneaky thief pulled out several bills when he inserted the change, and then he causally walked away. What’s worse, the guy in the Santa costume did the same thing by fishing out all the big bills and handing over lose change when his shift was over. If that wasn’t the perfect definition of Christmas….

“Jay…” Jeremiah turned his head and looked at his sibling, he could see the red flush in his brother’s face, indicating he was cold – not that he ever expressed that in the slightest sense. “Put this jacket on, I’ll help you.”

Jerome watched the mother-daughter duo skate off to the side and make their way to the food stand. He sighed softly and nodded, “Okay…. Can’t really use my right hand so….”

“I know, I’ll be careful.” Jeremiah stood up and held the jacket open for his brother.

“Is Lila still drinking?” Jerome asked, while standing up. He carefully slipped his right hand into the sleeve of the winter jacket and then his left.

“Yes, as usual we’re not to go home until after 1:00am.” Jeremiah went around to Jerome’s front and zipped up the jacket for him.

“Yeah, thought so. Dunno why I asked.” Jerome shrugged.

Jeremiah took the wool scarf and wrapped it around his brother’s neck. He raised the edges and pressed them close to Jerome’s face. He took the green earmuffs and placed them over Jerome’s ears, “How’s your hand?”

“Mmm…” Jerome stared at his brother before suddenly leaning in and pecking his lips with a kiss.

“Jay!” Jeremiah stiffened up and he quickly backed away.

The response had the boy giggling, “Quit worryin’ so much! Nobody can see us over here, it’s too dark.”

Jeremiah glanced around, realizing it was true; nobody noticed them, as was the case most often. “Oh….Still, don’t kiss me…. Not while other people are present.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jerome cradled his right hand and looked down, “It hurts…. I think it’s broken.”

Jeremiah was no doctor, but it looked like Jerome’s wrist was hanging at a funny angle. He debated on asking one of the circus crew to drive him and Jerome to the emergency room. However, that would require identification and a legal adult. Neither twin had a birth certificate or social security card, or anything remotely close to identifying them. It’d be an arduous task, one that could bring forth their mother’s fury. Of course, Jeremiah would be exempt but Jerome…. He was in bad shape, he needed adequate time to heal.

“Hmm…Let’s head back to the circus and we’ll go see Paul. He might have some homemade remedy to help you.” Jeremiah felt sympathy for his twin, he also felt guilt and guilt didn’t sit too well with him. He stayed in the bathroom, as Lila instructed, while she ‘taught Jerome a lesson’. He didn’t know the extent of his brother’s injuries until later, after the redhead disappeared from the trailer. Lila casually explained what she did, almost as if she was bragging, about how she punished Jerome over unwashed dishes. The hatred and anger he felt… He wanted to attack Lila but he swallowed down any emotions he felt and rationalized that Jerome was okay – especially if he could hike ten miles through snow covered roads and find his way to the ice rink. Jerome was strong, Jeremiah acknowledged that.

“Okay, I know a shortcut, follow me.” Jerome turned around and lead the way.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my…. She did what?”

“She slammed a cast-iron skillet over my hand a couple times.”

“I see….and your pain?” Cicero delicately traced his fingers over Jerome’s right hand. He could feel some of the bones were out of place, they would have to be aligned appropriately and sutured afterwards.

“S’okay, I can handle it.” Jerome said.

“He has a swollen left eye too,” Jeremiah added.

“Ah, ice and tea will help that. Give me a few minutes to find my first-aid supplies. In the meantime, take a seat Jerome and Jeremiah? Please boil some water.” With that, Cicero gently released Jerome’s hand and turned around. Using his walking cane, he navigated to the back bedroom.

Jerome took a seat, while his brother filled a black kettle with tap water. “One of these days….. when I have money, I wanna buy you a present Miah.”

“Hm, should that happen I fear I’ll die of a heart attack.” He set the kettle over the right corner burner and turned it on.

“What? Why?” Jerome chuckled.

“You’re …thoughtful, and considerate.” Jeremiah walked over to the kitchen table and sat down beside his brother. “Your gifts will always be better then mine, and I don’t admit that fondly.” He noticed Jerome was sweating, prompting him to reach up and remove the earmuffs. He set them aside, unwinding and lifting the scarf off Jerome’s neck afterwards. “We’re going to be here for a while. Do you want to take your coat off?”

“Naa, feels warm and comfy.” Jerome shook his head. “So….You wouldn’t want a gift from me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Jeremiah removed his own earmuffs and scarf; Cicero’s trailer was unbearably warm. The redhead peeled off his winter jacket and placed it over the chair.

“Oooh….” Jerome furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his brother. “Yer confusing sometimes Miah.”

“Good. I don’t what to be predictable, lest you grow bored of me.” Jeremiah feigned a polite smile, which of course, Jerome saw right through.

“Blah, blah, blah…. I would never grow bored of you.” Jerome rolled his eyes but he did lean closer to Jeremiah’s side until their arms and shoulders touched. Since they were around a blind man, Jerome felt comfortable enough to rest his head against his brother’s shoulder. “The important thing is… we’re together on Christmas. I don’t think it could get any better.”

Jeremiah smiled at the warm sentiment, this wasn’t a fake smile either. He rested his cheekbone against the top of Jerome’s head. “Optimistic as always…. I envy you, Jerome.”

“Really? Cuz yer the smart one, if anyone should be envying someone here it should-”

Cicero returned unexpectedly and placed two mugs down on the tabletop, filled with hot water; he already turned the burner off. “Jeremiah, be a good lad and fetch the cocoa out of the top cupboard.”

“Yes sir.” Jeremiah stood up and walked over to the cupboards located above the oven. He searched the contents and located a blue box labeled ‘Hot Cocoa’. He walked back over to the table and nudged the box against Cicero’s hand.

“Thank you,” Cicero said. He opened up the box and emptied one packet into the right mug, followed by a second into the left mug.

Jerome was pleased with the unexpected gesture, “You don’t like cocoa Cicero?”

“No, not a fan of chocolate or anything remotely similar,” he said, now stirring the mugs with two spoons.

Jerome and Jeremiah exchange curious glances. That was an odd thing to say, even more so to keep something like that inside his home when he didn’t care for it. Neither of them comments on it.

Cicero pushed the mugs across the tabletop towards the twins, “It seems I’ve misplaced my first-aid kit. I’m going to walk over to see Sharon, I’ll be back in…oh, fifteen minutes if the woman doesn’t talk my ears off.”

“Okay,” Jeremiah nodded. He put his hands around the hot mug to warm up.

“Hey if Penelope is up, you should tell her to come over and we’ll play some cards or something.” Jerome said, copying his brother’s movements and pulling the mug close.

“Hm…..I suppose that would be acceptable. Enjoy the cocoa boys.” Cicero turned and he plucked a thick jacket off the hook near the door. He zipped up, placed a black fedora hat on, grabbed his cane, and stepped out of the trailer.

Jerome turned and nuzzled a kiss against Jeremiah’s cheekbone, “This is a dream come true, I really wanted hot cocoa tonight… I think, this might be the best Christmas ever.”

Jeremiah bit his tongue. This…. This was a far cry from the best Christmas ever, hardly an enjoyable one at that. But if this is what Jerome deemed memorable, then who was Jeremiah to ruin his childhood fantasy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more angst then I anticipated!!!!! *bawls eyes out* But I purposely called it 'Christmas Then' because it's prior to the twins getting their own trailer. I plan to do another one in the future, that showcases a very DIFFERENT Christmas for them, with lots of cute fluff :3
> 
> Oh the art at the end was created by yours truly~ It's an unfinished concept!!! I didn't get time to edit skin/color tones and I wanna change the pose. But I thought, eh, looks cute as is with the limited color palette. Can you tell I'm obsessed? Help me. xD


	21. The New Great Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breath it in, let it out  
> So familiar now  
> Welcome home, it's been a while since you came around  
> I was young, saw your fate when the lights went out  
> When the lights went out. I'm fine, don't ask the truth is  
> The nightamare's underneath. It's useless. Oh well, who cares?  
> The truth is the monster in my head is ruthless  
> Up at night, feeling down, and I'm all alone  
> Hide away from it all, in a stranger's home. Is it me? Is it you?  
> Can I trust myself? I need somehow  
> I'm fine don't ask  
> The truth is. The nightmares underneath, it's useless  
> Oh well, who cares? The truth is the monster in my head is ruthless  
> Welcome [The New Great Depression ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQC0Q1b-h7U)
> 
> 'The New Great Depression' by The Moth & The Flame

Roger Weis. A man born with a silver foot in his mouth and one of the most self-aggrandizing people in the world. Prone to outrageous spending and living a luxurious lifestyle, Roger felt superior to everybody else. He was harsh, greedy, and ask anyone, they’d tell you what a fucking asshole he was – but hey, he throws great parties and he’s filthy, stinking, rich.

It’s any wonder Sharon Harris is engaged to the man, maybe it was her unconditional patience that allowed her to tolerate the self-invoked Roger Weis. She was 25 when she met him, and soon after engaged, for the next couple of years. She teaches at Oakwood Elementary and her students are her life. She’s the type of woman to bring out the best in each of her children and hopes, one day, she’ll have a daughter to dote on. Miss Honey couldn’t hold a candle to Sharon Harris, she’s just that great of a woman- you got to wonder what she saw in playboy like Roger.

Okay, fast-forward 3 years.

Are they still together? Yes, but that’s about to change!

Roger is home for the weekend, surprisingly, and Sharon insists they visit the circus while it’s in town. He gripes and moans but eventually relents to his fiancé. They call a taxi and embark on their life changing journey to the Haly’s Circus.

Now let me steal the spotlight for a quick sec.

Brian Jenkins. Skilled animal handler and circus laborer. Exceptionally buff, handsome, tall, with a natural tan and not that fake orange shit people rub into their skin. Add dirty blonde locks that are untamed and carelessly swept to the side, and you got yourself a regular Brad Pitt, if he was a gorgeous teenager still. Actually, he’s still fucking beautiful and built like an Olympian God, just like our buddy Brian Jenkins – you’d want to be his friend, he’s loyal, affable, and has a benevolent soul. Am I describing a prince now?

Okay, okay, okay I’m not going to make this award-winning introduction very long.

Roger initiates sleazy flirting with one of the female acrobats.

Sharon witnesses it, gets angry, and storms off.

Brian is leading a baby elephant called ‘Molly’ back to her mother when Sharon accidentally walks right into him.

The two stumble down but Brian’s unbelievably toned arms catch Sharon first and she simply lands in his lap with a soft thud.

Red in the face, and very, very embarrassed, Sharon apologizes.

Her beauty stuns Brian. He blushes, too, and flashes that pearly white grin of his, also apologizing for not paying attention.

That smile.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Yeah sprinkle that Valley Girl shit all over.

 

* * *

 

When Brian Jenkins passed away from a brain aneurysm, Sharon was heartbroken. Her daughter, Penelope, was only 4 years old at the time, and didn’t quite understand why daddy went to sleep and never woke up again. Without her husband’s income, Sharon contemplates on leaving the circus and going back to teaching.

Owen Lloyd decides to offer Sharon a job at the circus. She would teach all the little ones and in exchange, she can be a stay-at-home-mom with a salary to match that of a K-12 educator. It’s a good deal and Sharon accepts.

Curtis is the oldest, and probably one of the most vocal – next to Jerome Valeska of course. Those two were always butting heads and Sharon had to play referee during her lessons. Penelope and Ryan are the same age and they are the most well behaved.

Then, there is Jeremiah Valeska. A quiet boy who hardly participated and right away, Sharon can see the boy struggling to learn. His math, reading, and writing skills are sub par at best. He’s falling behind the other children and with a heavy heart, Sharon suspects he has a few learning disabilities. She’d seen Lila Valeska drink continuously throughout her pregnancy and although Jerome turned out fine, Jeremiah suffered the consequences.

Friday afternoon, all the circus kids are gathered around picnic tables with books in their hands; the heat is manageable, thanks to the green canopy tent overhead. The books are identical red hardcovers, with the title ‘A Bear Called Paddington’ labeled across the front.

“Mrs. Brown clutched at her husband. Why, Henry, she exclaimed. I believe you were right after all. It is a bear!” Sharon exclaimed with gusto.

Penelope giggled. Both her, Jerome and Jeremiah are seated on one bench while Sharon, Curtis, and Ryan sit across from them on the opposite bench.

Sharon paused and glanced around the table, “Okay. Who’s next?”

Everybody, apart from Jeremiah, raised their tiny hands.

“Hmm…. Jerome, go ahead and continue for us.”

At that, Jerome guffawed triumphantly and leaned over his book. “She peered at it more closely. It seemed a very u-uh-un-” The redhead slowly sounded out the syllables, “un-yous-unusual kind of bear. It was brown in color, a rather dirty brown, and it was wearing a most odd-looking hat, with a wide brim, just as Mr. Brown had said. From beneath the brim two large, round eyes stared back at her.”

“Very good Jerome!” Sharon beamed, she was proud of all of them. She studied Jeremiah and noticed he was staring at the ground and not the book. It was possible he had attention deficit disorder, but that didn’t discourage her. “Jeremiah?”

The boy looked up.

“Would you like to read the next few sentences?”

Jeremiah shook his head.

“I will! I will!” yelled Curtis.

“Please, don’t yell Curtis,” Sharon gave the eldest boy a firm look and once he settled down, she looked back at Jeremiah. “Won’t you please give it a try?”

A hesitant sigh, followed by picking up his book. Jeremiah searched the lines to figure out where they were.

Jerome leaned against his brother and reached out, poking an index finger to where he left off. “Right here Miah.”

Jeremiah nodded and he cleared his throat, “Seeing that…some…one…was…exposed, the dog stood up and politely…lifted its hat-”

Curtis cut in with an obnoxious cackle. “Haha! How do you get dog from bear?!”

Embarrassed, Jeremiah chewed on his bottom lip as his face burned hot. He knew it was a mistake to read aloud.

Sharon’s nose wrinkled in disapproval, “Curtis-”

“Yeah and you missed half the words.” Ryan chimed in, which only made Curtis laugh harder and mockingly twirl a finger while pointing at his head.

The insulting gesture doesn’t go unnoticed.

In a furious, red flash, Jerome is standing behind Curtis and he grabs the older boy by his shirt and yanks him back.

“WOAH!” Curtis flailed and he hit the ground, landing on his back before Jerome is climbing on top of him. He does his best to shield his face from the redhead’s attacks.

“Fuck you!” Jerome growled. Nobody calls his brother a retard and gets away with it. He repeatedly punched Curtis in the chest and his arms.

“BOYS THAT’S ENOUGH!” Sharon slapped the book down against the table and stood up. She leaned down, hooked her left arm around Jerome’s skinny torso, and pulled him off Curtis.

Jerome squirmed to get out of Sharon’s iron grip.

Lowering his arms, Curtis glared at his attacker. “Bastard!”

“Pig fucker!” Jerome raised both his hands and flipped Curtis two lovely birdies.

“I’ll kill you!” Curtis scrambled to his feet and tried to lunge at Jerome.

Sharon let go of Jerome and she grabbed him by his left ear. She did the same to Curtis and pinched his right ear. She pulled on the cartilage and shouted, “ENOUGH!”

“Ow-ow-OW!” Jerome and Curtis said in unison. They stopped fighting immediately.

“If you two want to curse and fight like adults, then you might as well be put to work.” Sharon said. Huffing angrily, she proceeded to drag the boys away from picnic tables and towards the animal tent.

“Nooo!” Jerome struggled to pull away from Sharon’s vice-like grip.

Curtis does the same but it only results in a tighter pinch. “Ooowww!”

Penelope and Ryan sat quietly at the table, eyes glued to Sharon and the two boys.

“Your mom is scary when she’s mad...” Ryan commented.

“Uh huh, that’s why you wanna stay on her good side.” Penelope set her book down and looked at Ryan. “What do you think she’ll have them do this time? Pick up elephant poop?”

“Ugh I hope not, Curtis stunk for a week.” Ryan’s nose crinkled.

Penelope giggled at that. “What do you think-” she turned her head to address Jeremiah and stopped short.

Jeremiah was nowhere in sight.

 

* * *

 

Zachary rings the dinner bell and the melodic chime encourages people over to the picnic tables. This time its grilled barbeque ribs, corn bread muffins, fried potatoes, green beans, chicken and rice soup, and snickerdoodle cookies.

The scent alone made the line grow quickly and Zach began filling each plate with a heaping pile of food.

In spite of bickering yesterday, Jerome and Curtis are willing to put their animosity aside in favor of food. All of the children sit together at one table, while babies and infants are cradled in their mother’s arms.

Jerome, Curtis, and Ryan race each other to see who can eat the fastest.

Penelope rolled her eyes and nibbled on a corn bread muffin.

Jeremiah sits next to his twin and remains quiet, not at all interested in constant competition. He stabs his food with a fork but doesn’t attempt to eat any of it.

“Hah! Too slow!” Curtis sneered at the other two boys.

Ryan pouted slightly.

“Pfft, did you eat the plate too?” Jerome grumbled.

Curtis was about to flip Jerome off when he saw Owen, his biological father, peering over at their table. The boy sat down quickly in fear of being reprimanded, or worse, put to work.

“Aww is wittle Curtis scared?” Jerome teased, earning him a death glare from Curtis. The redhead giggled and wanted to push more buttons, until he noticed Jeremiah’s untouched plate. He turned his attention on his sibling and poked him gently against the side.

Jeremiah twitched against the touch and he looked at Jerome. “What?”

“You ain’t eating.”

“I know.”

“How come?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Jerome frowned. “You said that yesterday, and the day before. Ya gotta eat _something_ Miah.”

“Better listen to your brother,” Curtis interjected, “Cuz he IS the smart one.”

Jeremiah stiffened in his seat and he squeezed the fork tightly, turning his knuckles chalk-white.

“Shut up,” Jerome threw a fried potato slice at Curtis, who ducked out of the way.

“Seriously,” Curtis continued, “He can’t read, he can barely write, and don’t get me started on math and science.”

“You guys, stop it arguing” whined Penelope.

Ryan sat back to observe the fight that was about to break out.

“Curtis if you don’t shut your fucking mouth I swear…” Jerome’s green eyes narrowed on the older boy.

“Or you’ll _what_?” Curtis said in a haughty tone, “You talk for him, you defend him, and now it looks like you’re gonna have to start feeding him!”

Jeremiah threw his fork at Curtis.

Curtis flinched on impulse but the silver fork flies right over his head by a couple of feet.

Mortified at his own terrible aim, Jeremiah stood up and bolted away from the table.

 

* * *

 

Jerome entered the trailer with a plate in hand, covered in layers of aluminum foil. It’s around 8:00 p.m. and the trailer is hot and muggy, as usual. Green eyes travel to the couch to see a redheaded boy curled up on his side, his back to the door.

“I uh, saved your plate, in case you get hungry.”

Silence. Jeremiah doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, even though the fabric smells musty and stale. Somebody always ended up spilling their drink on the couch, engraining it forever with a disgusting scent.

Walking over to the small kitchen table, Jerome set the plate down. He watched his brother and awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. “Hey you wanna do something? Like, play cards or…marbles… or, I don’t know, we can read a book?”

Movement.

Jeremiah sat up on the couch and turned to face his brother. “Why? So you can remind me how stupid I am?”

The bitter tinge in Jeremiah’s voice hurt Jerome. He inwardly cringed and looked down, shaking his head quickly. “Miah yer not stupid!”

“You’re only saying that because you’re my brother.” Jeremiah said defensively.

“No! I’m saying it because it’s true! Yer smart Miah, smarter than me and everybody else in this circus!” Jerome stole a glance at his brother and it felt like somebody punched him in the gut.

Emerald eyes, full of tears that are threatening to burst into hot fountains at any second. Jeremiah sniffled and he stood up. “You’re a bad liar.”

“Miah…” Jerome took a step forward.

“Leave me alone, Jerome.” Jeremiah moved over to the door and slipped his shoes on.

“Yer not stupid…”

“Don’t follow me.”

Helpless and upset, Jerome stood frozen against the kitchen floor. He watched his brother step out of the trailer and he had to fight the natural impulse to go after him.

 

* * *

 

11:00 p.m.

The moon is as bright as ever, offering up sufficient light for those still walking around the circus grounds. The show ended hours ago, but some of the workers had to prepare for tomorrow’s events. Watering and feeding the animals. Cleaning out cages. Checking ropes, equipment, and stage lights to make sure they’re 100% functional.

Owen Lloyd reviews his ledger and goes over the revenue earned in the past 2 days. Sales are good and tickets have been sold out on both shows. None of the acrobats messed up their routines, including the animals. That’s a justifiable nightcap!

Joining him for his evening drink is Lila Valeska, Zachary Valeska, and Paul Cicero. They four are seated in in comfortable lawn chairs and they babble on about the day’s events, while sipping on Black Velvet whiskey.

None of them hear approaching footsteps, until a voice called out to them.

“Excuse me, Miss Valeska?”

Lila, and everybody else, looked up from their drink. Lila’s dark brown eyes focused on the younger woman, “Good evening Sharon. Wanna join us for a drink?”

Sharon declined the offer with a headshake. “No thank you, I don’t drink.”

“Pfft,” Lila rolled her eyes, earning an amused chuckle from Zach and Owen. “Well what the hell do you want then?”

“Right. I wanted to, um, talk to you about your son-”

“Oh fuck, here we go.” Lila said irritably, “What the hell did Jerome do now?”

“Nothing! I’m here to discuss Jeremiah’s progress.”

“Huh?” Lila blinked in the dark and she glared at Sharon, suspicious of her intentions. “Okay…. What about Jeremiah?”

Sharon took a deep breath and exhaled softly. “He’s not doing as well as the others… In fact, he’s failing in all subjects and I believe he has learning disabilities that need to be addressed.”

“Learning disabilities?” Lila threw her head back and laughed, her voice is rough and scratchy, due to years of smoking. “Well fuck me twice and feed me rice. Go figure, I always thought Jerome was gonna be the little shit causing problems but it’s actually Jeremiah.”

“Kid is too quiet, I always thought something was wrong with him,” Zachary mused.

“I thought it’s the silent ones that are the smartest?” Owen scratched the stubble against his chin.

“Not necessarily.” Paul shrugged, “What if he’s autistic? Lila, do you have any family members with autism?”

Sharon raised an eyebrow and stared at Paul, she hadn’t thought of that…. The elder man was certainly smarter then he let on.

Zach and Lila exchange curious looks.

“Well, only one I can think of is Uncle Arnie,” said Zach.

“Oh yeah, he was so fucking weird…” Lila downed the rest of her shot and held the empty glass out to Owen, he graciously filled it to the brim. “My uncle, on my mother’s side, he was autistic.”

“I see, that could explain why he has trouble reading and writing.” Sharon furrowed her eyebrows, clearly concerned for the boy.

“Great, so Jeremiah either has learning disabilities, or he’s autistic.” Lila sighed in frustration.

“Or both,” Owen said.

“Shut up!” Lila punched Owen in the arm and the man simply laughed. “Fuck, he’s basically useless then. If he can’t read or write, then there’s really no place for him here.”

Paul sighed softly, it was true and he couldn’t disagree with Lila. Autistic people needed lots of care and attention, none of which Lila could provide. Everybody had their own family to tend to; nobody was going to take in a second child, let alone one with autism or learning disorders. 

“Hmm….” Lila tapped the shot glass thoughtfully, “Hey… Isn’t there a fire station in the city?”

“Yeah, I think so. Why?” Owen cocked an eyebrow.

“I dunno, let’s just go drop the little retarded fucker off at the station.”

Zach nearly choked on his drink. He gagged and spluttered the dark liquid all over his pants, “Jesus Christ Lila!”

Sharon’s mouth gaped open in shock. Never, in her life, did she encounter such a callous parent like Lila Valeska.

Owen’s bulging stomach jiggled as he roared with laughter. “HAHAHA! You’re a cold-hearted bitch, ya know that?!”

Lila glared at Zach, then at Owen, and finally Sharon. “What?!” She barked, “He’s _my_ son. I’ll call him whatever I want, and do with him as I please.”

“S-shouldn’t we at least get him tested first?” Sharon stuttered.

“What for? We’ve established he’s dumb as a fucking rock. End of story. We’ll get drop him off at the fire station tomorrow.” Lila said.

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure that’s where you go to drop babies off.” Owen said.

Zach placed his empty shot glass on the ground, evidently done drinking for the night. “In the next city, there’s an orphanage called Saint Jude, you uh, remember the place don’t ya Owen?”

“Oh…yeah, I remember.” Owen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “That’s the place yer thinking of dropping the kid off?”

“Why not?” Zach shrugged, “No questions asked. They’ll take him.”

“Then it’s settled!” Lila gulped her shot down and pushed the glass against Owen’s lap. “Next city, we’re dropping Jeremiah off at the orphanage.”

Sharon didn’t know what to say. Her heart was pounding underneath her chest at what she had just done. She condemned Jeremiah Valeska, an innocent little boy, to an orphanage. She cleared her voice, “Lila I don’t think that’s a good idea. We can get Jere-”

“Are you _still_ here?!” Lila’s shrill voice tore through the air and cut right into Sharon’s confident bubble.

The woman stepped away, uttered an apology, and turned around to flee back to her trailer.

Little did anyone know, Jeremiah is on the other side of Owen’s trailer. He musters up enough strength to climb up to his feet and dust dirt off his pants. He’s barely holding himself together as he makes his way back home. Those awful words tormented the boy and it played on an endless wheel in the back of his mind.

He knew it.

He knew something was wrong with him.

He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he would find out what’s wrong, and he would fix it, somehow.

 

* * *

 

It’s midnight by the time Jeremiah returns to the trailer and when he opens the door, Jerome bolts up into a sitting position on the couch.

“Miah!”

“Where’s the dictionary?” Jeremiah suddenly demanded.

Jerome blinked, taken back by the random question. “I think…. The bottom right drawer, next to the fridge.”

There’s a sense of urgency radiating off Jeremiah as he marched across the kitchen floor and knelt by the fridge. He gripped the handle and pulled the drawer open, sure enough, there’s a blue Merriam Webster Dictionary towards the back. Jeremiah grabbed it, “Jay come here. I need you to look up a word for me and read the definition.”

Confused and happy being addressed, Jerome hopped off the couch. He padded over, his bare feet tapping lightly against the cold, tile floor. “Okay, whatcha lookin’ for?” He took the book from Jeremiah’s hands.

“Look up…. Autistic.” Jeremiah sat down on the cheap plastic booth seats on either side of the kitchen table.

“Autistic?...” Jerome slid into the opposite seat across from his twin, thumbing through the pages. When his sibling offered no explanation, the redhead paid closer attention to the words. “Huh…”

“What? What does it say?” Jeremiah leaned forward.

“Just says… adjective, relating to or affected by autism. Noun, a person affected by autism.”

“Hm. Look up autism.”

“Ya gonna tell me what’s going on?” Jerome asked.

“Something is wrong with me, and I need to know how to fix it.”

Jerome is about to laugh but he stops himself when he sees the dead-serious look on his brother’s face. More concerned then anything, Jerome searched through the pages and located the word. He read it aloud: “Noun, a developmental disorder of variable severity that is characterized by difficulty in social interaction and communication and by restricted or repetitive patterns of thought and behavior.”

“Developmental disorder….” Jeremiah whispered the words, as if he was afraid to say them too loud, then it would be true.

“Miah…” Jerome could see the distress in his brother’s face. “Yer not autistic. We met people like this and … well they can’t really do anything, and we both know you can do a whole lot.”

Jeremiah met his brother’s gaze, “Like what?”

“Well, er, you can…” The redhead drew a blank.

Jeremiah laughed, but defeated, and unhappy. “HAHAHA! D-don’t try -haha- so hard! You’ll hurt-haha-your head!”

Jerome pursed his lips together in pout. “Nothing is wrong with you.”

And that sends the metaphorical Titanic of emotion crashing into an iceberg.

The boy crossed his arms over the tabletop and buried his face against his sleeves, bawling loudly. “I-I don’t have e-enough time!” Jeremiah’s body trembled, and he struggled to get his words out. “T-they’re going to leave me at an orphanage! In the next city, they’re going to get rid of me! I heard mother say it!”

Jerome is immediately at his brother’s sides and he wrapped his arms around his twin. “Shhhh, everything is going to be okay. C’mere-” He tried to maneuver Jeremiah into his arms.

Jeremiah conceded and he turned into his brother’s warm embrace. He looped his arms around Jerome’s neck and pressed his face against his twin’s shoulder. He sobbed against it, unable to find comfort in Jerome’s words. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his precious brother and that killed him the most, not the fact he had a developmental disorder.

Hands stroke up and down Jeremiah’s back and Jerome continuously purred against his brother’s ear. “Yer the bestest brother a guy can ask for. Yer smart, funny, and good at memorizing stuff.”

Jeremiah’s voice cracked and he succumbed to a soft laugh. He was good at memorizing stuff, he wasn’t sure about the other things Jerome said, but he really liked hearing them.

Jerome nosed his way through Jeremiah’s red hair, mumbling sweet things about how amazing his twin sibling was. Most of his words are muffled by hair.

The physical affection and sweet words are enough to calm Jeremiah down. He gradually relaxes against Jerome and his cries are reduced to a few sniffles here and there.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

Jeremiah pressed a kiss against his brother’s shoulder. “You’re the bestest brother.”

“D’aww.” Jerome smiled crookedly and he repeated the action by kissing the top of his brother’s head. “Wherever you go, I go too.”

“Really?” Jeremiah kept his arms around his sibling, and he stared at Jerome’s bright green eyes. “You would leave the circus? For me?”

“Well duh!” He shook his head, unbelievable, Jeremiah actually questioned his loyalty as a brother.

Jeremiah isn’t stressed out or worried anymore. He knew, without a hint of doubt, that he would be okay, as long as Jerome was with him.

The two boys curl up together underneath the kitchen table, wrapped in numerous blankets of varying size and thickness. They’re small enough to fit comfortably in the protective space and they can hold each other, without Lila tearing them apart and cussing them out.

 

* * *

 

Jeremiah stirred, not from a dream, but from the lack of warmth. The minute his eyes open, he senses the absence of his twin’s presence. “Jay?” He sat up and looked around. The trailer is still dark, what time is it? Groggily, he crawls out from underneath the kitchen table and checks the digital clock on the microwave.

5:39 a.m.

That’s too early!

And where is Jerome?!

Panic and anxiety twist and turn Jeremiah’s stomach. He went over to the door and noticed Jerome’s shoes, and his jacket, are missing.

Thinking his brother abandoned him, Jeremiah collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. He heaved out deep breaths, trying to force back his tears.

It’s no use.

The thought of Jerome ditching him in the middle of the night was heart wrenching.

Curling up on his side and hugging his knees to his chest, Jeremiah allowed himself to weep for Jerome. Jerome Valeska, his protector, his voice, his only source of warmth and love, Jeremiah couldn’t imagine a life without him.

Minutes painfully shift into an hour, and even worse, the hour multiplies.

Having cried himself dry, Jeremiah lays there on the floor, soaking in his own self-pity and grief. In a week or less, he would be staying at an orphanage, probably a religious themed one, judging by the name. He hated religion. He hated people. Maybe, he can pack up his belongings and flee Haly’s Circus. Yes, that’s what he would do.

The redhead ignored the debilitating headache and climbed to his feet. He walked down the narrow hallway and located the closet. He opened it, reached inside, and grabbed his brown suitcase. He set it down on the kitchen table and opened it. God, he wished he’d done laundry, he didn’t have too many clean sets to take with him. Oh well.

Just as Jeremiah moved over to the big dresser in the corner of the living room, he heard the front door open with a soft click.

Wheeling around to see who it was, Jeremiah choked on his own saliva.

“JAY?!”

Jerome was a shivering, wet mess. His jacket was soaked from rain and the frigid air sunk deep down into his bones, making his teeth chatter noisily. He met his brother’s alarmed gaze and managed to do one of those shit-eating grins that pissed people off, but it did something else for Jeremiah.

Jeremiah rushed forward and, disregarding the wet clothing, he wrapped his arms around Jerome and hugged him tightly.

“Miah” Jerome didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his brother’s lower back. “Sheesh, somebody missed me~”

“I hate you…” Jeremiah trembled, but not from the cold. He trembled because he was relieved, he trembled because of the ache inside his heart. He honestly, truly believed his twin left him for good.

“I hate you too~” Jerome giggled, and he patted Jeremiah’s back. “It started raining on me on the way back. Lemme change out of these clothes, don’t wanna get ya sick.”

Hesitant to let go, Jeremiah held on for a minute longer. Afterwards, he lowered his arms and stepped back. Now his shirt was slightly damp, but Jeremiah didn’t mind.

Jerome peeled his wet coat off and carefully draped it over the living room recliner. Then, he removed his shirt and wiggled out of his pants.

Jeremiah watched and occasionally glanced at the microwave. It’s 10:14 a.m., their mother normally didn’t get up until the afternoon.

Slipping on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, Jerome walked over to the counter without a shirt and picked up his wet coat. He held it one hand and used the other to dig around in the pockets. “I got something for ya.”

“What did you get? Please don’t tell me it’s candy, I don’t think I can stomach sweets…” Jeremiah wasn’t over his emotional breakdown, and his stomach was hurting.

“Naaa, no candy.” Jerome pulled out 5 items from his pocket. “I guess these have different ‘strengths’, so I tried to get as many as I could before one of the workers saw me.”

Jeremiah frowned slightly, he couldn’t quite make out the objects in his brother’s hand. “What are they?”

“Just some reading glasses, I think yer smart Miah but I think yer having trouble seeing stuff.” He set the coat back down and dried the glasses off on the clean, dry pajama pants.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows, unsure what to make of Jerome’s observation. “Nothing is wrong with my eyes, I can see just fine.”

“Uh huh, says the guy who can’t throw a fork at someone 2 feet away from him.”

Jeremiah fumed at that. “Hey!”

“Calm down Miah, just try these on, for me, please?” Jerome held out the first pair and gently pushed it against Jeremiah’s hand.

“Hmph…” Jeremiah took the offered glasses and he opened them up. He paused, looked at Jerome’s hopeful expression, then slowly, and cautiously put the glasses on. He let the frames settle over both ears and blinked.

Nothing was different.

Go figure.

“Everything looks the same.”

“Okay, well let’s just try another one?” Jerome held out another pair.

Sighing irritably, Jeremiah took the glasses off, set them on the counter, and tried the next pair.

They repeated two more times, none of the glasses seemed to help. Everything was the same.

“Shit, I think I grabbed the same ones…” Jerome looked overwhelmed. He glanced down at the last pair, “Last one.”

Jeremiah picked up on the sad tone in his brother’s voice. He reached out, plucked the glasses from his grip, and raised them to his face. He slipped the black frames on and blinked.

Wait…

Hold the fucking phone.

What was once blurry and misshapen, was now clear and sharp.

Jeremiah blinked rapidly and he reached up, lowered the glasses, then raised them again.

Pensive as ever, Jerome observed the reaction. “Miah?”

“Jay?” Jeremiah kept the glasses on and stared at his twin.

For the first time in his young life, Jeremiah could see Jerome.

He could SEE Jerome.

Like undoubtedly, visibly, could discern that this was HIS brother. Not just a red and tan blob of color but… a human being, with A LOT of details.

Jeremiah gasped and he moved closer to his twin, reaching up and placing a hand on either side of his face. “Jay.”

Without thinking about it, Jeremiah captured his brother’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

The kiss surprised the hell out of Jerome. He tensed up, eyes widening, and his eyebrows shot up, nearly launching themselves off his forehead.

Jeremiah pulled back and when he saw shock all over Jerome’s face, he immediately paled. “S-sorry! I shouldn’t have kiss-”

Jerome silenced his brother’s nervous babbling by cupping his face and attacking him with a terribly, devastating, awkward kiss. He missed at first and ended up kissing Jeremiah’s nostrils. He quickly re-adjusted and this time nailed the landing. His soft, pink lips caressed Jeremiah’s mouth before sealing it with a tender kiss.

This time, Jeremiah was the one who reacted with pure surprise. He lowered his hands and grabbed Jerome by his shoulders and squeezed, unsure if he was supposed to do anything else.

Jerome ended the kiss and stared at his brother’s crimson flushed face; even the freckles turned a darker shade. Those thick glasses gave Jeremiah an owlish appearance. “Yer adorable with glasses~”

“What?” Jeremiah looked down, his blush growing a shade darker. “W-we’re brothers, we shouldn’t be…. kissing.”

“You started it,” Jerome countered, also lowering his hands to Jeremiah’s shoulders.

“Yes… I did….” Jeremiah lifted his gaze once more and his heart did a funny thing where it raced really fast, and stopped all at once. He’d never seen anyone look at him the way Jerome does, with a fond smile and adoration twinkling in his green eyes. “I was… extremely happy.”

“Yeah?” Jerome chuckled and pressed his forehead against Jeremiah’s own. “You can kiss me any time yer happy, ok?”

Jeremiah smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

“Those are just reading glasses Miah, wait till you get the real deal.” Jerome danced his fingers on his brother’s shoulders.

“Real deal… I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

The reading glasses are not Jeremiah’s prescription, but they suffice for now and make reading, and writing a hundred times easier for the redhead.

It goes without saying, Jeremiah Valeska has NO learning disabilities, and he’s not autistic.

Sharon is both amazed and stumped that she didn’t see it. She didn’t connect Jeremiah’s inability to read and write with poor vision. Of course! It all made sense now and she enthusiastically encouraged the boy’s progress.

It takes less then a week for Jeremiah to catch up to everybody’s learning level.

In 2 more days, he surpasses his peers. In fact, the boy is already doing homework at a high school level. When he finishes, he requests more, challenging work from Sharon.

Sharon is delighted to provide challenging work, and more so when providing updates to everyone’s parents and families.

Jerome is happy to step out of the spotlight and let his brother enjoy the attention. Just as he stated awhile ago, Jeremiah is the smartest out of the group, and quite possibly, the entire circus.

Jeremiah takes to reading books like a madman, consuming each novel with hungry ferocity. He picks up on drawing, mostly patterns, patterns he obsesses over. He’s good at numbers, and memorizing; it doesn’t take him long to memorize the entire dictionary and assist people who don’t understand certain terms. The boy excels at everything and anything he puts his mind to.

Lila sees the change, and there is no more talk about orphanages and fire stations. In fact, people are adamant about telling Lila how lucky she is to have such a smart son. She greedily absorbed all the attention and doted on her intelligent son. In a way, she was living vicariously through Jeremiah, and the redhead didn’t mind at all.

Jerome, on the other hand, is a smug, loud-mouthed brat. Lila disciplines him, more then necessary, and makes him do twice as much work- so Jeremiah doesn’t have to lift one pretty finger.

If Jeremiah was happy and out of harms way, Jerome didn’t care what verbal and physical abuse Lila inflicted upon him.  

It takes a couple of months before Lila scrounged up Jeremiah’s birth certificate and social security card to sign him up for Medicaid. The process only takes a week before it’s approved, and the card is mailed to a P.O. Box address under Paul Cicero’s name. Lila, Jerome, and Jeremiah pay a visit to the eye clinic where a few standard visual tests are done on both boys. Jerome has 20/20 vision, Jeremiah on the other hand, has 20/200, very low and in need of serious correction.

The redhead picked out a stylish pair of mahogany framed glasses and the doctor informs him it will take 5 business days before his glasses arrive.

Jeremiah is ecstatic. He can’t wait to see everything in high definition.

 

* * *

 

Jerome was curled up around his brother, napping contently.

Jeremiah was far too excited to sleep. Tomorrow would be the 5th day, the day his glasses arrive. Besides, who could nap when it’s 100 degrees outside? Oh, Jerome, that’s who.

Both twins are drenched in sweat, and yet, Jerome slept peacefully with a blanket over his body. It’s late in the afternoon, Jerome helped with a few chores and it played him out. With his nose buried against Jeremiah’s hair, he slept peacefully.

“Jay…” Jeremiah whined helplessly. He wanted to kick the blanket off, push Jerome away, and get out of the humid trailer. So, he attempted to remove his brother’s arms.

Unsuccessful.

Jerome only clung tighter and he shifted his right leg over Jeremiah’s lower body.

Sighing in defeat, Jeremiah relaxed and stared up at the kitchen table, well, underneath it anyway. Gross, were those wads of chewed up gum underneath the lining? He never noticed it before. Then again, he didn’t have reading glasses that corrected his vision, somewhat.

The glasses are sliding off his face, due to the heavy layer of sweat.

Jeremiah removed his glasses, folded them, and set them on the plastic booth seat. He struggled to roll over onto his right side and when he did, he pressed a sloppy wet kiss against Jerome’s forehead.

Jerome twitched in his sleep and he mumbled something incoherent.

A smile curled Jeremiah’s lips, “I love you too, Jay.” He slipped his left arm around his brother’s waist and snuggled up close to him. God the heat was unbearable, but somehow, in the arms of his caring, loving, amazing twin, Jeremiah managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I needed some devastatingly cute fluff in my life, especially after the past few depressing chapters I've been working on. Always had this idea in mind, with Jeremiah needing glasses and nobody was aware of his poor vision. I came across this song TODAY and I was like, WOW, this, this right here is the theme song for the version of Jeremiah I created. The music video is haunting and cute, about everyone having their own personal monster and Jeremiah, well, he's got his own monster to deal with. 
> 
> Ahahaha, sorry for the random introduction. I'm not sure what compelled me to write it out like that, then proceed to 3rd person narrative in the next bit. Maybe I'll try writing a whole chapter like that one day, who knows? :3


	22. Chlorine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings! Oh my, don't we love those. 
> 
> 1\. Implications of child sexual abuse, including child trafficking, and drug abuse (on a minor)  
> 2\. Non-consensual touching between minor(s)  
> 3\. Physical abuse (on a minor)
> 
> Should any of these freak you out or make you uncomfortable, please, PLEASE do not read. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Wait until the next chapter.
> 
> (Please note. There is an extensive flashback involved and it will be separated with asterisk symbols. ********** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had you in my coat pocket, where I kept my rebel red  
> I felt I was invincible, you wrapped around my head  
> Now different lives I lead, my body lives on lead  
> The last two lines may read incorrect until said  
> The lead is terrible in flavor  
> But now you double as a paper maker  
> I despise you sometimes  
> I love to hate the fight and you in my life is like  
> Sippin' on straight chlorine, let the vibes slide over me  
> This beat is a chemical.
> 
> [Chlorine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJnQBXmZ7Ek) by Twenty One Pilots

“Why didn’t you tell me my hair looked like  _this_?”  

Jerome popped his head into the bathroom and observed his twin standing in front of the sink and mirror. “Like what?”

Jeremiah turned to face Jerome with a finger pointed at his unruly red hair. “THIS! It’s awful.”

Blinking innocently, Jerome stepped into the bathroom and crossed his arms. He shrugged, “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s messy and frizzy! This haircut is bad.” The boy huffed out an irritable sigh. “AND my clothes!”

Rolling his eyes and feeling slightly exasperated, Jerome inquired, “What’s wrong with your clothes Miah?”

“Just  _look_  at them!” Jeremiah grabbed the ends of his t-shirt and pulled on it. “Stains, wrinkles, and you never mentioned the holes in the back.”

It had only been 48 hours since Jeremiah Valeska received his first pair of prescription glasses. They corrected his far-sighted vision and now, he was noticing EVERY single detail about himself and those around him.

Jerome didn’t expect his brother to fret over his appearance; it was both comical and annoying. “Yer clothes are fine! Besides, ya can’t be picky with hand-me-downs.”

That shut Jeremiah up. He considered Jerome’s remark, and for all he knew, they were wearing Curtis or Ryan’s old clothes. It infuriated the boy to know that he’d been wearing somebody else’s tattered rags. He didn’t like the torn jeans and t-shirts. The only one with sensible style around the circus was Owen and Paul – more so Paul, Owen only dressed up in colorful tailcoats when he was on stage.

“Hmm…” Jeremiah turned his attention back to the mirror. “I look like you.” The comment was meant to be a silent thought and he didn’t realize he spoke aloud.

Jerome frowned, feeling hurt by the statement. “I didn’t know it was such a bad thing to look like me, sheesh!” He turned around and marched out of the bathroom.

“Jay, wait!” Jeremiah raced out of the bathroom and caught up to his twin at the end of the hallway. He grabbed Jerome by his wrist, “I’m sorry!” He instantly regretted his poor choice of words.

When his brother grabbed his wrist, Jerome came to a halt and glared at the floor.

Letting go, Jeremiah raised his arms. “Hug me?”

Green eyes cautiously look up.

Jeremiah waited expectantly, with his arms wide open for an embrace. “Please?”

Well shit…. Jerome felt his anger dissolving the second he met those big, owl eyes. Who could stay mad? He closed the distance and stepped into his brother’s welcoming embrace. He hugged him firmly, while resting his chin on Jeremiah’s shoulder.

Returning the hug, Jeremiah entwined his fingers with the end of Jerome’s shirt and lifted it. He pressed his cold hands against Jerome’s lower back, causing the other to writhe from the touch.

“Yer always cold Miah, even when it’s hot.”

“I know, and you’re always hot, even when it’s cold.” Jeremiah hummed in content. His twin was the equivalent of a human heater, always radiating warmth, no matter what the weather entailed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by what I said. You’re beautiful Jerome, just the way you are.”

“Pfft, I don’t think guys can be beautiful.” Jerome smiled at the compliment anyway.

“Well you  _are_  beautiful to me.” Jeremiah removed his hands from Jerome’s back and reached up to cup his face.

Jerome met his brother’s fond smile. “We’re twins, so ya know, yer beautiful too Miah.”

“Really?” Jeremiah admired the map of freckles covering Jerome’s face. “I never knew you had so many freckles. I’m happy I get to see all of you now Jay. My tough, and  _very_ beautiful brother~”

Jerome’s face burned red, he wasn’t used to compliments and as of late, Jeremiah was throwing them out left and right. Suddenly bashful, the redhead nuzzled his face against his brother’s shoulder to hide his blush.

Jeremiah’s smile grew and he playfully ruffled up Jerome’s untamed, red locks. He made a mental note to pay Paul Cicero a visit later, after he ended those ‘fortune telling’ sessions for the evening.

 

* * *

 

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Paul looked up from his cup of tea and clouded grey eyes hovered near the door. It sounded like a child was knocking and he took a guess as to whom it was. “Come in, Jeremiah.”

The door opened and a surprised redhead peered in at the blind fortuneteller. “How did you know it was me?”

“No other children visit me during this time of night. Either Lila sends Jerome or you, for something. What is it she needs?”

“Oh, nothing at all. Mother didn’t send me.” Jeremiah stepped inside the trailer, taking note of the tobacco and tea infused scent lingering in the room. He closed the door behind him.

“I see… What is it  _you_  need from me Jeremiah?”

Perceptive as usual, even without his vision. That unnerved Jeremiah sometimes. “I um…. Remember when your nephew stayed with you?”

“Ah, yes, Benjamin Thomas.” Paul nodded.

Hearing that name again filled Jeremiah with disgust and it settled in his stomach, making it twist into painful knots. “Yes,” he said stiffly.

Sensing the abhorrence, Paul set his cup down on a circular table. “You didn’t care for Benjamin much, did you?”

“Huh?” Jeremiah blinked and shook his head, forgetting the man couldn’t see the gesture. “I liked Benjamin, he was a nice kid and fun to hang around with,” he lied.

“I see, well, I don’t know if he felt the same way about you. He was always going about Jerome.” Paul shrugged his shoulders.

Jeremiah’s body went rigid and he cast a death glare in Paul’s direction; Thank God he couldn’t see, he’d hate to explain his disdain. Inattentively, he ground his fingernails into his palms until it hurt. Pain was a nice distraction and it allowed him to level out his voice. “Do you… have any of his clothes left?”

Paul looked up, as though searching for a memory up on the ceiling. “Yes, I believe I have a few sets. You’re in need of clothes?”

“Very much so.” Jeremiah nodded. “I don’t have any money, but I can help with chores?”

“Nonsense, you can have them. I don’t have any use for child-size clothing. Come, take a seat and I’ll check the bedroom.” Paul stood up from his chair and with unusual grace for a blind man, he glided across the floor and made his way to the bedroom.

As instructed, Jeremiah sat down in a plastic folding chair and waited. He glanced down at his hands and noticed he left tiny red indents on both palms.

Benjamin T. Cicero.

Jeremiah scowled, he didn’t want to remember that repulsive little brat.

The memories flooded his head anyway.

 

* * *

 

“A nephew?!”

Jerome, Jeremiah, Penelope, Curtis, and Ryan looked at one another before turning their curious expressions back to Paul.

“You have  _other_  family? How come you never talked about them before?” asked Curtis.

“Indeed, I do.” Paul nodded, “Oh I wouldn’t want to bore any of you with my family affairs. Now, as I was saying, Benjamin Thomas will be here this evening. I want all of you to welcome him and do your best to make him feel at home.”

Penelope nodded eagerly, “You can count on us Mr. Cicero!”

Jerome glanced at Penelope; she seemed genuinely excited for a newcomer. Sometimes, Jerome wondered what it was like being the only girl in her age group with nothing but rambunctious boys hanging around. The second oldest girl was Lisa and she was only an infant, she’d hardly learned to walk a few weeks ago. He picked up on her infectious enthusiasm and grinned, “Yeah we’ll be nice to him. Wont we Miah?” The redhead nudged his sibling against his side.

Jeremiah shrugged. He wasn’t too keen on joining the welcome committee.

“Thank you, all of you. I can assure you its temporary, the boy’s mother is going through some…. Difficult times.”

The circus kids didn’t know anything about Benjamin, or the fact that his mother was picked up for shop lifting. The cops found drug paraphernalia in her purse and her son tested positive for meth exposure. She was detained immediately, but seeing as how this was her first offense, the judge decided to order rehabilitation as opposed to a long jail sentence. Child Protective Services were also called in and they couldn’t locate any family members for placement, that is, until she revealed a half-brother. She provided the current address and city he was located in.

Days later, a CPS worker had shown up at Paul’s trailer, explained the situation, and served him temporary custody papers. Without a second thought, Paul signed the papers and accepted the charge of taking in his estranged nephew. He felt the boy would be safer in his care instead of complete strangers.

Around 9:30 p.m., a taxicab pulls up to the circus grounds. A social worker, who briefly shakes Paul’s hand and introduces herself as Katherine, escorts the young child into the trailer.

Being the gentleman he is, Paul offered hot tea and sugar cookies but Katherine declines and takes her leave.

It’s an awkward first night for uncle and nephew. Benjamin doesn’t talk much and when he does, it’s only one-worded responses. Knowing the child must be emotionally and physically exhausted, Paul fixes up the couch with extra layers of blankets and soft pillows.

Not bothering to change clothes, Benjamin crawls onto the couch and quickly falls asleep.

************************************************************************************************************************

“TAG!” Jerome shouted, just as he slapped his hand against the back of Ryan’s shoulder.

“SHIT!” Ryan glared at the redhead before crossing his arms and standing still.

Freeze tag, one of Jerome’s favorite games.

Penelope stood frozen against one of the trailers, her posture comically suggesting she was about to fall over.

Jeremiah and Curtis were ‘unfrozen’, and they made sure to stay out of reach.

Earlier they tried to invite Benjamin to join in on the game, but the boy refused. However, he did wander out to the picnic tables and sat down to observe the other children.

Benjamin had similar features like his uncle. A square face, narrow nose, and thick bushy eyebrows. His hair was jet black and he dawned a typical bowl-cut style. His most prominent feature, unmistakably from his mother’s side, are the striking light brown eyes. They’re round and doe like, with sweeping long eyelashes. He didn’t smile or engage in conversation, and he had a tight-lipped frown on his face. He was shorter and younger than everyone else was, making him a susceptible target for Curtis’s antagonizing behavior. 

“Hey small fry! Can I use you for a second?” Curtis grabbed Benjamin by his arm and tugged him off his seat.

Frightened by the sudden touch, Benjamin stumbled forward, only for Curtis to steady him on his feet and shove him forward like a human shield. The boy trembled in terror and he shut his eyes, quite certain somebody was going to hit him.

Jerome stopped dead in his tracks and glowered at Curtis. “Hey that’s cheating! Let the kid go!”

“You didn’t say anything about using shields!” Curtis retorted, his grip tightening around the small boy’s shoulders.

Jeremiah felt somewhat guilty for Benjamin, poor thing looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Jerome looked down and a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. “Yeah I guess yer right! I didn’t say anything about bombs either!”

“Bombs?” Curtis narrowed his eyes.

“Uh huh. Deadly and-” Jerome bent over and scooped a mound of damp soil and he pretended to sniff at it, “-stinky. I think that’s dog shit right there.”

“Liar!” The older boy grits his teeth together.

Jerome whistled joyfully and calmly advanced on the two.

The other kids watched in silence, neither wanting to intervene in a fight between a Lloyd and a Valeska.

Deciding it wasn’t worth it to call Jerome out on his lie, Curtis shoved Benjamin forward and took off at a wild sprint.

Benjamin tripped over his own feet and before he face-planted into the ground, Jerome’s arm shot out and grabbed him by the back of his denim overalls.

“I got cha.” Jerome lifted Benjamin and set him back down on his feet. He flicked wet dirt off his hand and wiped it off on his pants.

Thinking the game is over, Ryan chases after Curtis. “Hey wait up!”

Penelope straightened her posture and she rushed over to Jerome and Benjamin. “Were you really gonna throw dog poop at Curtis?”

“Naa that was just mud. Curtis is a dumbass.” Jerome looked over to see Jeremiah hovering a safe distance away. It wasn’t unusual for him to do that, so Jerome thought nothing of it and turned his attention back to the younger boy. “You okay?”

Benjamin hunched his shoulders and didn’t answer.

‘Clams up real fast’, Jerome thought to himself. Wanting to make the youngest feel comfortable, like they promised Cicero, he cleared his throat. “Uhhh, you like water balloons?”

Light, brown eyes flicker up to meet Jerome’s gaze.

“You do! I knew it.” Jerome grinned, his twin hated water balloons. “How about we go fill some up and we can go find Curtis and nail him with a few balloons? Would ya like that?”

Benjamin nodded and his eyes flashed with excitement.

“Okay, c’mon then.” Jerome motioned with a head tilt and took off walking, with the boy following suit.

Penelope turned to follow them, until Jerome waved his hand dismissively.

“Sorry toots, boys only.”

“Jerome!” Penelope pursed her lips together in a sad pout.

Snickering quietly, Jerome continued walking while Benjamin trailed close behind.

Jeremiah had mixed feelings about Benjamin. There was something…. Off about that boy. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it or explain the sense of familiarity he felt with Benjamin Cicero. He’d never met him before, so why did he feel nauseated when in proximity? It’s an unexplainable phenomenon, one Jeremiah doesn’t wish to understand.

************************************************************************************************************************

The Valeska twins cuddle up together underneath the kitchen table. Tonight, the trailer has a cold draft, prompting the boys to retrieve a big, furry blanket out of the closet. It’s the newest thing they own and the softest in the world. Jerome decides to sleep in a pair of underwear only, whereas Jeremiah had fleece pajama pants on but no t-shirt. They enjoy the soft material against their bare skin and nearly fall asleep at the same time, if not for Jeremiah’s curiosity.

“Did you and Benjamin have fun today?”

Jerome was on his left side, he could barely process the question in his tired mind. “Uhnn…yeah… found that douchebag Curtis and got him 5 times with water balloons.”

Jeremiah was on his right side and at a higher angle then his brother. He had his chin resting on top of Jerome’s head. “I see… What do you think of him?”

“Miah…” Jerome whined in protest, wanting to sleep in peace.

The redhead pressed further, ignoring his brother’s complaint. “Do you like him?”

Jerome opened his eyes; the question captured his undivided attention. He remained motionless, with his face against the crook of Jeremiah’s neck. “I think he’s an okay kid. Very quiet, more quiet then you. I never seen a little guy sit still like a damn statue. He’s not squirmy or bubbly like kids are supposed to be.”

“I noticed…” It sounded like his brother noted the unusual vibe Benjamin was giving off. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to him or including him in games.”

“Oh yeah…. about that….” Jerome chuckled nervously, “I um, sort of promised the kid I’d take him to the park tomorrow and we’d feed ducks. He’s never done that before, can you believe it?”

Jeremiah sighed; of course, Jerome made plans with Benjamin.

The disappointment was evident and Jerome nuzzled closer, his lips moving against Jeremiah’s neck while he spoke. “Don’t be mad. I wanna get the kid out of his shell and that’s only gonna work if he starts to trust us. I think he’s been through a lot back home and doesn’t know how to act around other kids. Is it okay with you if I spend time with him?”

“Mad? Don’t be silly.” Jeremiah’s neck tingled and he began to readjust his position by turning around onto his left side. He pulled the blanket closer and kept his back to Jerome. “It’s okay, do what you want.”

“Miiiiaaahhh~” This time Jerome whined loudly, already missing the closeness of his twin. “C’mere~” He scooted closer and slipped his right arm around Jeremiah’s mid-section. He pulled his brother close, until they were chest to back. He nosed his way along Jeremiah’s hair, inhaling a familiar scent that always mollified his nerves.

Jeremiah cursed mentally and tried to ignore the tingling sensation on his neck and head. It had a calming effect on him, and he was far more inclined to agree with the other; Jerome knew it too. “I told you already, I don’t care what you do with Benjamin.”

“Are you lying to me, Miah?” Jerome kept a firm grip around his brother, who wasn’t attempting to shake him off this time.

“No.” He honestly didn’t care, but his unease was real. He didn’t know any personal details about Benjamin, yet he detested the boy, and refused to trust him. How could he explain that to Jerome, or to anyone for that matter? It was frustrating. Placing both hands on the blanketed floor, Jeremiah sat up and turned around again to face Jerome. This time he slid lower as he laid back down on his right side. He nestled against his brother’s warm body and nosed his neck, knowing it tickled Jerome sometimes. “Be careful…. Please.”

Jerome giggled at the tingling sensation against his neck. He let out a tired yawn and mumbled sleepily, “Okay Miah…. careful, got it.” He draped his arm around his sibling.

Mirroring the yawn, Jeremiah closed his eyes.

They fall asleep, unmindful of their mother’s gaudy moans floating out of the bedroom.

************************************************************************************************************************

Jerome Valeska took on the role of surrogate older brother. Every day he took Benjamin Cicero with him, whether it was to do chores around the circus grounds or hike to the nearest park to feed baby ducks. The pair are inseparable.

Benjamin started to shed his timorous shell and he wasn’t as jumpy as before. After a few weeks, he’s comfortable enough to communicate with other children and adults. He’s a regular jabber jaws, as Jerome put it, and he happily took credit for the change. Having one-on-one time undoubtedly did the boy good, and Paul thanked the redhead by purchasing him candy and toys – Jerome didn’t refuse compensation.  

Slowly, but surely, Jerome integrated Benjamin in with the other circus kids. He learns how to play marbles, how to dodge underneath an outstretched hand when engaged in tag, and occasionally he participates in tea parties with Penelope. Penelope fronts a decent British accent, Benjamin tries diligently to mimic the accent, and they discuss political events regarding the queen. Events like her upcoming birthday party, or how many knights serve her, and if she knows a detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes.

Jeremiah, admittedly, was resentful about his twin paying more attention to Benjamin then him. At night, he would cling to Jerome and demand a thorough recounting of all the things they (Jerome and Benjamin) did.

Thinking his brother’s jealousy cute, Jerome takes delight in talking Benjamin up and praising the boy for his progress. That only irks Jeremiah more and he visibly pouts. Jerome is more than willing to soothe his brother’s worries by reassuring him that he only loves Jeremiah, that his twin is perfect in every way.

As long as Jeremiah had his sibling to himself at night, then he was okay with sharing Jerome during the day –not really. Still, the boy’s recent change in behavior didn’t dissuade the apprehensive feelings.

Something bad was going to happen.

Jeremiah knew it. He could feel it inside his heart.

That night, he held Jerome a little tighter, and a little closer.

************************************************************************************************************************

During his 2nd month at Haly’s Circus, Benjamin Thomas asked his uncle if he could spend the night with Jerome.

Taking his walking cane, Paul made his way over to Lila Valeska’s trailer and spoke with her about his nephew’s request. He offered an unopened package of Marlboro lights and Lila accepted the gift without question.

“Sure, he could spend the night with my brats.” Lila mused, still half-cut from last night’s festivities.

“Thank you, Lila. Much appreciated.” Paul could smell alcohol on her breath, a common odor for her. The two visit for about 5 minutes and until Lila felt sick to her stomach. She dismissed Paul with a wave and stepped back into her trailer.

Benjamin arrives around 7:00 p.m. with a pillow under one arm and a sleeping bag under the other. He already took a bath and was dressed in fleece pajama bottoms and matching shirt.

Lila invited him in, and later she informed her sons she would be going out to meet up with a ‘friend’. Jerome and Jeremiah heard that line before. Their mother was going out to drink herself stupid and possibly fuck a guy in a dirty alley way, if he bought her enough shots.

The boys bid their mother farewell anyway and she slams the front door upon exiting.

Jerome and Benjamin play card games, dice games, and watch a couple of Disney movies on the VHS player in the living room.

It’s almost midnight and Jeremiah found himself nodding off on the couch. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked away from ‘Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs’ on the T.V. screen. “Jay, we need to go to bed soon.”

“Hey!” Benjamin pipped up, “Let’s make a fort here in the living room! We can all sleep in it, so the evil witch can’t find us!”

Jerome’s emerald eyes lit up at the idea. “Yeah! Now yer thinking Benji!”

Jeremiah’s nose crinkled. ‘Benji’? Since when did Jerome deem Benjamin Thomas worthy of a nickname? That’s strictly for circus folk… not outsiders.

The two boys scramble to their feet and begin pushing the couch and recliner towards the center of the room.

Stubborn and annoyed, Jeremiah remains on the couch while Jerome pushed and adjusted it with low grunts.

After he’s done, Jerome races down the hallway and opens the closet. He grabbed two folding chairs and carried them back to the living room. “Heya Benji, grab a fitted sheet and two more blankets out of the closet.

“Okay!” The boy wandered down the hallway and peeked into the open closet. He grabbed a queen-size sheet and two blankets. He struggled to keep everything in his arms as he returned to the living room.

Jerome assisted Benjamin in layering the fitted sheet over the couch, recliner, and two folding chairs. He threw the extra blankets on the floor and fixed them up into a tidy square for all of them to sleep on.

Benjamin happily offered his sleeping bag for extra padding, so Jerome took that and placed it over the blankets.

Jeremiah wasn’t too happy about sleeping near a stranger. He would’ve voiced his displeasure, had he not been so tired. As soon as Jerome set the pillows up, Jeremiah curled up on the left end and closed his eyes. “Blanket” he groused.

Forever doting, Jerome threw a blanket over his brother, which earned an amused giggle from Benjamin.

Too sleepy to snap at the younger boy, Jeremiah pulled the blanket around himself and dozed off right away.

Jerome decided to sleep in the middle and since Jeremiah was being ungenerous with his blanket, he had to share with the Benjamin.

Benjamin had no complaints. He laid down on the right end and looked up at the ghostly white sheet hovering over them; it wasn’t a flimsy sheet, but rather a powerful fortress to shield them from the Evil Queen’s black magic. “She can’t use her mirror to find us, can she?”

The redhead crossed his arms underneath his head and closed his eyes. “Naa, she’s not the fairest of them all, remember? Her mirror will only show her what she wants to see, and not what she needs to see.”

“Oooh!” Benjamin turned his head and stared at Jerome in awe.

“Mmm…” Jerome was equally tired like his twin and wasn’t in the mood for late night conversations. “No more witches and dwarves, let’s go to bed.”

“Okay Jay.” Benjamin obediently closed his eyes and snuggled up against Jerome’s side.

Jerome didn’t mind at all, he welcomed the extra attention and warmth. It doesn’t take very long before the redhead slips into unconsciousness, vaguely aware of Benjamin’s wiggling hand against his chest.

************************************************************************************************************************

A pleasant sensation washed over Jerome. He can’t really describe it, but it radiates in his lower extremity. It tingles, almost like he needs to hit the bathroom and relieve himself.

Relieve…. Yes, that’s the correct word to describe the feeling.

Wet. Slippery. Succulently warm.

What is that  _thing_  moving around between his legs?

“Miah…” whispered Jerome. He squirmed against the pressure and curled his toes. He reached down and caressed Jeremiah’s hair-

Wait.

The texture, the length, it’s all wrong.

That is NOT Jeremiah.

A sudden jolt raised Jerome from his sleep, and he looked down. In the dark, he can make out the bowl-cut hairstyle and at first, it doesn’t register what the hell Benjamin is doing down there between his legs.

Finally, it hit Jerome and with revolting awareness, he understood why he felt like peeing.

Benjamin had removed Jerome’s pajama pants and underwear. He had his small mouth wrapped around Jerome’s hairless length and he sucked on it, tongue moving around the soft head as if licking a sucker.

Nausea swept through the older male and he hastily grabbed Benjamin by his hair.

Benjamin tensed up and stopped moving.

Jerome aggressively shoved Benjamin off. “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” he shrieked.

The boy squeaked out in surprise and he instantly backed away on his hands and knees, seemingly frightened by the outburst. “J-Jay?!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Jerome snapped and he blindly groped around for his pants and underwear.

Jeremiah stirred from his sleep and pulled the blanket away from his face. “What’s with all the-” he yawned, “-yelling?”

It was at that moment the front door creaked open.

Jerome looked up helplessly when the living room lights turned on, temporarily blinding him and the other two boys.

Jeremiah blinked and he turned his blurry eyes towards the front door. He recognized the long raven hair, and unsavory aroma of stale beer and cigarettes.

Lila Valeska had arrived home and she didn’t look pleased when she saw the home-made fort in the middle of her living room. There was an overturned chair and the sheet hung loosely. Her dark eyes narrowed on Jerome, taking note he wasn’t wearing anything but a shirt. Her gaze traveled over to Benjamin, who was on his hands and knees, and on the verge of crying.

“What the…” In her drunken state, Lila pieced together a disturbing assumption: Jerome, her own fucking son, sexually abused Benjamin. “YOU SICK BASTARD!!!” Her voice was like a violent whip that cracked through the air.

Jerome’s face turned beet red and he grabbed the blanket, attempting to cover himself up.

In a flash of movement, Lila stormed over to Jerome and she reached down, grabbing a fistful of red hair. Before Jerome could utter anything, the woman yanked her son up to his feet and she literally threw him against the living room wall.

A pain-filled gasp left Jerome when his body slammed into the wall, the back of his head bounced off a glass-framed picture. Both he, and an old family photo, crashed onto the floor. The boy laid there in a sort of daze, his green eyes hovered on broken shards of glass splayed out around him.

Jeremiah was fully awake by then. Trembling in fear, he whimpered and stared at the outraged woman. “M-mother?” He didn’t understand why she reacted so viciously, nor was he aware of what took place between Jerome and Benjamin.

“Shut up!” Lila barked.

Terrified, Benjamin scooted away, until his back was against the recliner.

Lila walked forward and she bent over Jerome, fingers hooking into the collar of his t-shirt. She hoisted him up with a grunt and pulled him forward, so that he was on his knees. Using her free hand, Lila backhanded her son across the face.

_SMACK!_

“I always knew you were fucked up but this, this is downright disgusting Jerome!” She slapped him again.

_SMACK!_

Raw, burning pain pulsated through Jerome’s face, never mind the headache or piece of glass in his right knee. Each time Lila’s hand connected, he saw flashes of red and white.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Jerome’s ears are ringing, he’s aware of Lila’s shrill voice screaming at him, but he can’t comprehend anything she says. Minutes into the brutal attack, he begins to feel something warm and wet trickling over his mouth. Tasting iron on his tongue, he concluded a bloody nose or possibly a busted lip. Those fucking rings Lila wore did more damage than her fists.

The display of violence triggered something in Benjamin. He hugged his knees to his chest and let out a high-pitch scream. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Jeremiah flinched and he covered his ears.

Lila twitched and she whipped her head around, looking at Benjamin in confusion.

Benjamin rocked back and forth. When he ran out of breath, he inhaled again and wailed at the top of his little lungs. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

The sound was nerve wracking and almost seemed to reach an impossible pitch.

Lila dropped her son and she covered her ears to mute the sound. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She glared at Benjamin, “Knock it off! RIGHT NOW!”

Benjamin’s petrified screams drown the words out.

“FUCK!” Lila raced over to the front door, pulled it open, and stepped outside. She made her way to Paul’s trailer, cursing the entire way.

Jeremiah looked across the floor and could make out the blurry shape of Jerome’s pajama pants; they are a similar shade of green, like his own. Lowering his hands, the redhead crawled over and grabbed his brother’s pants. Why didn’t Jerome have these on? More importantly, how much damage did their mother inflict?

Jerome saw everything in doubles and he blinked several times, knowing his vision would clear up in a minute. He was sprawled across the floor with a pounding headache; Benjamin’s constant screaming made it worse. “B-Benji-” he croaked, “-stop. Lila isn’t here, stop screaming, please.”

Benjamin’s frantic shouts dwindled down to low sobs. He buried his face against his knees, and continued to weep.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Jerome lifted his head and spat out a gob of blood. “Miah don’t, there’s broken glass over here.”

Jeremiah paused. “Do I need to grab the first-aid kit?”

Groaning, Jerome slowly sat up. He could feel pieces of glass underneath his legs and one of them bulged out of his right knee; it was a small shard and didn’t look life-threatening. “Yeah and toss my pants over.”

Nodding once, Jeremiah did an under-hand toss to his twin.

The pants flew a couple feet to his left. Jerome leaned to the side and caught them midair. While his twin padded down the hallway, Jerome carefully moved away from the scattered glass. He rolled up his pants legs until they resembled shorts, then he slipped them on, taking extra care not to touch his right knee. Using the edge of the couch for support, the redhead stood up and pulled the makeshift shorts up to his waist.

“I’m sorry.”

Jerome turned his attention to Benjamin. He sat down on the couch and brushed it off with a shrug. “It’s okay kid…” Part of him wanted to ask the boy why he engaged in the inappropriate act, however, the other part didn’t want to find out. Jeremiah was right, he warned Jerome about Benjamin and like always, he ignored his sibling’s paranoia. He was surprised Lila didn’t punch or kick him this time. Slapping didn’t do much harm, maybe it was the humiliating sound that held appeal for her.

Jeremiah returned with a white plastic box and a damp towel. He took a seat next to his brother and glanced down at his knee. “How bad is it?”

“Eh, nothing too serious. A large Band-Aid should take care of it.”

“Okay.” Jeremiah squinted at the contents inside the first-aid kit and he thumbed through the different sized Band-Aids.

“I got it,” said Jerome. He grabbed the first-aid kit and shifted it over his lap. He pinched the small glass shard and tugged it out of the skin. He grimaced and set the bloody shard down against the arm of the couch.

Jeremiah raised his left hand and cupped Jerome’s face. “Hold still.”

“Hm?” Jerome stared into his brother’s green eyes. He didn’t move.

Using the damp end of the towel, Jeremiah mildly dabbed at the fresh blood around Jerome’s nose and chin. He applied pressure and wiped the area clean, “It stopped bleeding, that’s good.”

“Mhmm, not like last time. I swear I coulda filled a pool with all that blood,” Jerome said with a chuckle.

“Impossible.” Jeremiah continued cleaning his brother’s face and when he was satisfied, he grabbed an alcohol wipe from the first-aid kit; the packaging had a blue streak across it, making it easily identifiable.

“Hah, okay, thanks for clearing it up Mr. Know-it-all.” While his brother worked on an alcohol wipe, Jerome opened the Band-Aid and peeled off the sticky adhesive pads.

Jeremiah leaned over his sibling and pressed the alcohol wipe against the small, red wound.

Jerome tensed up.

Benjamin was perplexed by the interaction between the Valeska twins. They seemed so calm about everything… Physical violence scared the boy and he didn’t understand how Jerome could make jokes after his mother hurt him. “Your mom…. She beat you up before?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that a beating,” Jerome said, looking over at Benjamin’s puffy red eyes. “I’m still awake, didn’t lose a tooth, and I can see out of both eyes. That was just a little tough love there,” he teased.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and took the Band-Aid from Jerome. He placed it over the cut and smoothed down the edges with his hands.

“Tough love?” Benjamin frowned. “That isn’t love….”

“No, it isn’t. Sorry I get kinda weird about stuff like this.” Jerome decided to dial it back on the jokes. “Your uh, mom doesn’t smack you around sometimes?”

“What? No!” Benjamin shook his head, “My mommy loves me! She takes me everywhere she goes because I’m her heart and she can’t live without her heart!”

Jerome and Jeremiah exchange curious looks. To them, that was an odd sentiment.

“But mommy’s friend….”

The redheads look back to Benjamin.

“He…” Benjamin hugged his legs even tighter and he averted his gaze. “He makes me do things… He doesn’t hit me! He’s very nice to me and buys me toys, clothes, and candy… I just have to do favors for him, and he’ll take care of me and mommy.”

Jerome’s eyes widened and he stared his brother.

Jeremiah met the other’s gaze and neither one of them had to say it aloud.

Now they understood. Benjamin provided the one clue that pieced together a puzzle of troubled survival. 

Before either one of them can comment, the front door swings open.

Paul Cicero entered the trailer and he instructed Benjamin to grab his sleeping bag and pillow.

The young boy eyed Lila cautiously while collecting his belongings. He mumbled ‘goodnight’ as he walked past the twins and left with his uncle.

Lila closed the door and growled at her sons, “Clean up this fucking mess! If it’s not done by tomorrow morning, I’ll beat the both of ya till yer black and blue.” With that, Lila marched down the hallway and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Jerome sighed, “You can go back to sleep Miah. I’ll grab the broom and-”

Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and hugged him. “I can help.”

“Ya sure? Don’t want ya stepping on glass.” Jerome slipped his arms around his sibling’s lower back and held him close.

“I’ll stay away from that area, but I can clean up everything else.”

************************************************************************************************************************

Jerome called a mandatory meeting between him and the other circus kids, except for Benjamin Thomas.

Next to the grounds is a widespread hay field, this is where they decide to meet up. Seated in a circle, Curtis is the first to cut in with a snide remark.

“Heard you was touchin’ on little boys last night Jerome,” the older boy sneered.

“Fuck you.” Jerome flipped Curtis off, “And it’s the other way around. I didn’t put my hands on him!”

Besides Curtis, the statement makes everyone in the group shift uncomfortably and look away.

Jerome noticed the uneasy vibe. “What? Did he do something to you guys too?”

Penelope, now red in the face, raised her hand.

“You uh, don’t gotta raise your hand.” Jerome leaned forward, “If yer not comfortable talking about it…”

“No, it’s not as bad as what he did to you…” Penelope lowered her hand and she fidgeted with a few strands of green hay. “Benjamin was helping mother and I hang up laundry. She got a phone call and went inside to answer it, and I had my back turned when I felt my dress lift up from behind. When I tried to pull my dress away from Benjamin’s grip, he asked me why I was wearing ‘undies’. I told him because I have to, all people have to.” Penelope paused for a moment, took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. “Then he asked me if I was going to give them to a grown up later. I was confused and didn’t answer. I went back inside the trailer and asked mother for a glass of cold water.”

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, confused about the recount. “Why would you give your underwear to somebody-OOOOOHHH!” Horrifying realization scribbled across his face.

Penelope covered her face with her hands.

Jerome punched Ryan in the arm, prompting a startled yelp from the older boy.

“Jerome!” He narrowed his brown eyes on the redhead and rubbed his aching arm.

“It’s okay Penelope, you don’t have to be ashamed.” Jeremiah tentatively placed his hand over the girl’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Although her face was still red, Penelope lowered her hands and glared at the boy across from her. “Ryan, something happened to you too.”

Ryan tensed up where he sat and he averted his gaze, little streaks of red filled his cheekbones. “Shut up Penelope.”

Jerome quirked an eyebrow and he looked from Penelope, to Ryan, his curiosity piqued. “Well since all of you know what happened to me and Penelope, you might as well explain what Benjamin did to you.”

Curtis rolled his eyes and this time, he had no rude comments.

“What?” Ryan looked around the circle at the expectant faces. He huffed up in defense and deflated instantly, shaking his head as he did so. “Fine… I was taking a piss outside and Benjamin grabbed my dick. He said he wanted to make me feel good and I freaked out and slapped his hand away. He didn’t cry or anything, he was kinda surprised… I dunno, I told him to go back to Paul’s trailer and leave me alone.”

“Wow…” Jerome was taken back by the confession and his green eyes darted up to Curtis, who was avoiding the conversation. “Same thing happen to you too?”

Curtis snapped his attention on Jerome and frowned. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not gonna let some kid touch my dick.”

Ryan scoffed, “Whatever. Benjamin tried to give him a blow job and Curtis cried like a little girl and ran away.”

Penelope pinched Ryan’s arm for the rude comment, resulting in a mumbled apology from the boy.

“You fucking bastard,” Curtis growled dangerously and he balled up his fists. It looked like he was going to attack Ryan before Jerome spoke.

“It’s a ‘Classic Kasey’, that’s what we got here.” Jerome’s grave face matched his somber tone.

Everybody around the circle shifted uneasily and a different atmosphere settled around them. It was substantial and full of hesitation; mortification reflected in their downcast stares.

The only one who wasn’t affected was Ryan. Unsure what to make of the change in attitude, he inquired “Uh… Who’s Kasey?”

“Oh, that’s right. You got here after Kasey left.” Jerome stared at Ryan and the normally, confident ginger appeared anxious. He looked down and scraped his fingernails across the dirt. “He uh, he was older, about 17 years old, I think. He….” Jerome swallowed thickly, and he found comfort when Jeremiah’s hand rested on his knee. “He liked little kids…”

Curtis shook his head, “Hey I thought we promised we weren’t gonna talk about that guy anymore?”

Penelope scooted closer to Jerome and leaned against his side. She didn’t look directly at Ryan, but rather at his shoes. “I was the first one who told my mother about it. Jerome and Jeremiah told their uncle Zach, and Curtis went to Owen.”

Jerome slipped an arm around Penelope’s shoulders. “Yeah, what she said. Anyway, the adults handled it and the next day Kasey was gone. His mom and dad said they shipped him off to military school. Dunno if that’s true, we never saw him again. You and your grandma got here a few months later.” 

Ryan was green in the face. He apologized right away, “Sorry guys! I didn’t know.” He combed fingers through his brunette hair and brought up the dreadful topic at hand. “So, what are we gonna do about Benjamin? Do we all go to Paul and tell him what’s been going on?”

“He’s just a kid…” said Jerome.

“A fucked up kid,” Curtis added.

“I think… we need to tell Paul, or another adult. I don’t want him looking up my dress again…”

“Or grabbing me when I’m taking a piss, shouldn’t a guy be able to do that without looking over his shoulder?”

Jerome looked at Curtis first, second at Penelope, third at Ryan, and his gaze settled on Jeremiah last. “Miah?”

The circus kids formed their own foundation of democracy years ago and the final vote came down to Jeremiah Valeska. Out of everyone else, Jeremiah exercised caution and hadn’t experienced any negative advances from Benjamin Thomas Cicero. He tried to step away from their uncomfortable encounters and observe from an unbiased point of view.

However, that’s not possible for him. Jeremiah doesn’t like the fact Benjamin put his hands on Jerome, an action that resulted in a brutal whipping, in spite of cleaning up the mess. That morning, Lila grabbed a leather belt and dragged Jerome out of bed. She thrashed him 5 times against his exposed rear. None of the other children noticed how Jerome was sitting with his legs folded in front as opposed to cross-legged, and he was leaning forward to avoid putting pressure on the painful welts.

No, Jeremiah can’t be objective. He despised Benjamin from the start and now, more than ever, he wanted to hurt the boy for hurting Jerome. “He has to go. All of us should go over to Cicero’s home right now and tell him what Benjamin is doing.”

That settled it.

Jerome’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t want to risk getting Benjamin into trouble, but he was outvoted by the group.

************************************************************************************************************************

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Paul Cicero opened up his trailer door. “Yes? Who is it?”

“It’s me, Jerome and I’m here with Jeremiah, Penelope, Ryan, and Curtis.”

“Ah…the whole congregation is here. Hmm, this must be a serious matter to require all of you.” Paul glanced over his shoulder, paused, and then returned his clouded grey eyes on the group. “This is about Benjamin Thomas?”

The circus kids got goosebumps and they murmured quietly among each other. Somebody nudged Jerome to initiate the conversation.

“Y-yeah, it’s about Benjamin.” Jerome awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and couldn’t shake the sense of guilt. “We uh, all of us, gotta tell ya something….”

“Before you do-” Paul raised his right hand to stop Jerome, “-might I go first?”

Jerome nodded.

Penelope cleared her voice, “Yes please go ahead Mr. Cicero.”

“Benjamin explained what happened last night.” Paul’s gaze hovered just above Jerome’s head.

“What?” Jerome blushed slightly, “What did he tell you exactly?”

“That he removed your clothes and touched you inappropriately.”

Jerome swallowed thickly; he started to feel sick all over again.

Paul continued. “He’s expresses remorse for his actions and we had a very, long discussion on proper conduct.” The old man sighed tiredly and his fingers curled around a walking cane. He looked off to the side, “I need all of you to understand… I don’t condone this type of behavior and if circumstances were different, I’d have beaten my nephew within an inch of his life for engaging in nefarious acts.”

Jeremiah clung to his brother’s arm and peered over Ryan’s shoulder. “Circumstances?”

“Yes, unfortunate circumstances.” Paul nodded gravely, “He’s had a terrible upbringing. Both he, and his mother, resorted to immoral methods of obtaining shelter and food.”

Nobody understood where Paul was eluding to, nobody except Jerome. He recalled his conversation with Benjamin, regarding his mother and her ‘friend’. This friend provided living necessities in exchange for favors.

Jerome’s face turned a pale shade of green and he voiced the assumption aloud. “Sexual favors for clothes and candy… How long?”

Paul turned his head in Jerome’s direction. “Since he was an infant.”

The redhead flinched.

Jeremiah could feel his brother’s reaction and he grabbed Jerome’s hand, interlocking fingers. The revelation was shocking, but it made sense and explained Benjamin’s unusual tendencies.

Penelope sniffled.

Ryan shook his head, whispering “Oh my God…”

“Holy fuck…” Curtis’s face matched Jerome’s shade of green. “I’m gonna go…” He swiftly excused himself and walked away from Paul’s trailer.

“M-me too.” Ryan ignored Penelope’s stare and marched off to his own trailer.

Paul could hear footsteps receding, having counted 2 sets. “I know, it’s troubling but the boy doesn’t know any better. To him, it is normal to express his gratitude in  _that_   _way_. I hope you can forgive him Jerome. I’ll see to it my nephew stays inside and if he goes out to play, he’ll play alone.” He heaved out another long, sigh and rapped his cane against the floor. “What is you came here to say?”

Penelope and Jeremiah stare at Jerome expectantly.

“Um, well…” Now hesitant, Jerome looked down at his shoes. Initially, Benjamin was shy and he didn’t talk much, let alone touch someone. Then, Jerome recalled his attempts to include the boy in games and activities around the circus. He convinced everyone else to accept Benjamin and eventually they did just that. Benjamin was trying to show his gratitude in the only way he knew how…

“Can Benjamin come out and play!? We’re gonna head to the park right now!” Jerome blurted out.

Jeremiah let go of his twin’s hand and stepped back, eyes wide with disbelief.

Penelope did the same and she backtracked a few steps. “Jerome!?”

Grey, bushy eyebrows crawled up high on his forehead and Paul was without words for once.

“I’m serious,” Jerome urged, “I don’t think Benjamin should play alone. We’ll be his friends and we’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.”

Before Penelope and Jeremiah can disagree, Jerome stepped backwards and he took both of their hands. He looked from Penelope to Jeremiah, pleading with his eyes that they go along with his good intentions.

Penelope pursed her lips together and muttered, “Okay fine….”

Jeremiah glared at his twin and shook his head.

Jerome leaned forward and whispered, “Please Miah? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“…… If he touches me I swear-” Jeremiah’s expression hardened.

“He won’t, I promise.” Jerome concluded it with a light kiss against Jeremiah’s ear.

“Jay!” He pushed his twin away.

“Everything okay boys?” Paul’s initial surprise faded away. “Jerome, do you really want to be friends with Benjamin? Even after what he did to you?”

“Yeah, everything’s good.” Jerome walked up to Paul and gently touched his hand. “Yes, I wanna be his friend.”

Paul took Jerome’s hand and pressed fingers over the boy’s pulse point. It was an even heart rate and that meant Jerome was sincere in what he said. “You’re not going to hurt him?”

“Naa, he’s a good kid.” Jerome smiled when he saw movement behind Paul.

Benjamin was peeking over the couch and when Jerome made eye contact, he quickly ducked out of sight.

“Hmm….” Paul let go of Jerome’s hand and addressed the other two. “Penelope and Jeremiah, you’re on board with this?”

“Mhmm.” Penelope elbowed Jeremiah.

Jeremiah scowled at Penelope and cleared his voice with a cough. “Yes, I want to be friends with Benjamin.”

 “Very well.” Paul nodded at the confirmations and looked over his shoulder. “Benjamin, would you like to go to the park with your friends?”

“Y-yes.” Benjamin was at his uncle’s side within seconds and he clung to the man’s suit jacket. “A-are you sure you want me to go?” He gazed at Jerome, his light brown reflected apprehension.

“Well duh!” Jerome extended his hand, “C’mon. Today I’m gonna show ya how to do a double flip off the swings.”

Benjamin’s face lit up with joy and he took Jerome’s hand. “Yay!”

“Ah, nothing too dangerous,” said Paul.

“Ya only live once!” Jerome pipped up with a grin. He and Benjamin take off walking through the grounds.

Jeremiah wanted to smack his brother upside the head for not following through with the group plan. As much as he detested Benjamin, there was no way in hell he was going to leave Jerome with him ever again.

Jerome paused. “Hey Penelope you should go get Ryan and Curtis.”

“Uhh, okay. I don’t know if they’ll wanna go but I’ll give it a try.” Penelope turned around on her heels and went over to Ryan’s trailer first.

“Miah, could you grab us a couple quarters?”

“For what?” Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

“It’s hot out. We’re gonna need something to drink later.” Jerome motioned towards their trailer with a head tilt, “Please?”

Fuming at the request, Jeremiah pointed his finger at Benjamin, “Do NOT touch my brother.”

Benjamin let go of Jerome’s hand and hid behind the redhead, fearful of Jeremiah.

“Be nice,” Jerome warned.

“And you-” Jeremiah glared at his twin, “-are  _insufferable_.” He didn’t know what the word meant exactly, but he listened to Paul Cicero use it before. He looked away and strode over to the trailer to fetch some money for the park vending machines.

“Your brother hates me,” Benjamin commented.

“Pfft! He does NOT hate you.” Facing the younger male, Jerome lowered himself to the ground and knelt on his left knee. “Can I put my hands on your shoulders?”

“Huh?” Benjamin blinked and shrugged his tiny shoulders. “Yeah? You can.”

Jerome rested his hands on Benjamin’s shoulders. “Do you know what consent means?”

“Uh…..no?” He shook his head.

“Okay, basically it means you can’t touch someone unless you ask, and they say yes. Same thing applies for you, see how I asked your permission to put my hands on your shoulders?”

“Ooohhh!” Benjamin nodded.

“Good. Now, it’s okay to say no. You don’t have to say yes all the time, and neither do your friends. If you told me no, then I wouldn’t have put my hands on your shoulders.” Jerome cocked his head to the side, “Get it?”

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows, thoroughly contemplating Jerome’s words. “But if I say no, won’t that make you sad?”

“What? No! God no!” Jerome offered up a light-hearted laugh and he danced his fingertips across Benjamin’s shoulders. “It’s not the end of the world when you say no.”

“But mommy says-”

Jerome unintentionally squeezed Benjamin’s shoulders and shook him. “YOUR MOMMY ISN’T HERE!”

Benjamin whined, his eyes swelling up with tears.

“Shit, sorry!” Jerome lessened his grip, “Can I hug you?”

Benjamin nodded.

Jerome waited.

“Y-yes,” he mumbled.

The older boy wrapped his arms around Benjamin’s much smaller frame and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Benjamin shivered against Jerome and he used his hands to wipe away tears. “S’okay…”

Jerome pulled back, lowered his hands, and gripped Benjamin’s shoulders again. “You’re not with your mommy or her friends.”

Penelope and Ryan wandered over to Jerome.

Jeremiah returned from the trailer with his right pants pocket stuffed with quarters. He joined Penelope and Ryan as they observed the interaction taking place.

Looking over the boy’s head, Jerome glimpsed his friends and brother. “You’re with  _us_ , here at the circus.”

Benjamin looked up at the others.

“You’re with friends who don’t expect anything in return except a little bit of your time. Nobody wants favors…. Not the kind of favors you were doing for mommy’s friend, but maybe you can help with chores? Ya know, give someone a hand with laundry, cooking, doing dishes, cleaning up the animal cages, these are nice favors everyone likes.”

“No touching? Down here?” Benjamin pointed to Jerome’s groin.

“No, no touching there, or  _anywhere_  else for that matter. Besides a friendly handshake and hug, there shouldn’t be any touching. Ya got that kid?” With the sun overhead, Jerome found himself staring into honey gold eyes; they’re remarkably beautiful.

“And no looking under dresses, or under anyone’s pants and shorts.” Penelope added.

“Yeah, and no grabbing dicks when another guy is peeing. If you stay a few feet away, we should be just fine,” Ryan said.

Jeremiah watched Jerome and Benjamin closely. He felt uncomfortable with how close they were to one another. “You mentioned consent?”

“Yeah,” Jerome nodded. “Did you hear that Benjamin? We all like you and we wanna be friends, but you can’t go touching us like the way you did before. It…it makes us sad when you do that.”

Benjamin’s eyes watered up again. “I’m sorry Jay! I don’t want to make you sad. I was trying to be good, like mommy says I should be.”

“What did I say?” Jerome’s voice was a little firmer.

“M-mommy’s not here.” Benjamin’s bottom lip quivered.

“Exactly, but I’m here. Ya think you can be good for me?”

“Y-yes! I c-can be good!”

Jerome stood up, “You gonna listen to everything I just said, right?”

“Mhmm, I’m a good listener.” A happy smile replaced Benjamin’s tearful expression.

“Attaboy!” Jerome noticed Curtis wasn’t anywhere in sight. That didn’t concern the redhead, he knew the big lunkhead would come around in the end. Turning his attention back to Benjamin, Jerome decided to test his inspirational speech out. “Permission to touch your hair?”

Benjamin shook his head, “No.”

Jerome feigned a sulking expression. “Why?! I thought we were friends!”

“Friends can say no.” Benjamin giggled at the sad face Jerome made.

“Okay, ya got me there!” Jerome was beaming with pride before exploding into a wild sprint and hurdling towards the road. “But REAL friends give each other head starts!” he called out.

Benjamin laughed and he took off after the redhead.

Ryan gave into the chase as well and barked out, “LAST ONE IS A ROTTEN EGG!” He sped up and passed Benjamin, tailing close behind Jerome.

The three boys are the first to arrive to the park and stake claim on the tire swing.

Jeremiah and Penelope, the rotten eggs, arrive soon after.

************************************************************************************************************************

Benjamin Thomas Cicero made good on his word. He kept his hands to himself at ALL times and always asked permission when activities involved touching another person. He didn’t exhibit his previous habits, the ones that disturbed the circus kids, and now he was welcomed in every game and adventure. There were no more sleepovers, of course, but that didn’t stop the boys from camping out on top of a trailer with a mountain pile of blankets to keep them warm- Penelope didn’t like the hordes of insects at night, so she always skipped out on star gazing.

Curtis avoided Benjamin for a couple weeks and as Jerome predicted, the oldest male began to take part in their games again. He even gave Benjamin piggyback rides when he rolled his ankle during a game of freeze tag.

Just like that, another month elapsed.

Benjamin was one of the crew and Curtis decided to launch water balloon fights more often. After all, who could resist an even team now?

Jerome, Jeremiah, and Benjamin, they are team 1.

Curtis, Ryan, and Penelope, they are team 2.

From epic water balloon showdowns to cunning games like capture the flag, the circus kids are engaged in a never-ending battle to prove whose team is the best.

On the 15th week of Benjamin’s arrival, marking nearly 4 months, a newcomer arrives at Haly’s Circus and she’s escorted by a familiar face.

Hearing a light knock at his door, Paul got up and walked over to the front entrance. He opened the door and immediately recognized heavy perfume. “Katherine?”

“Yes, it’s good to see you Paul. Your sister is here and-”

A tall, slender woman closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Paul Cicero. “Paul!”

“Vivian!” Although he nearly had a heart attack from the unexpected physical contact, Paul returned the fierce hug and slipped his arms around her lower back. “My dear, how are you?”

Vivian’s blue eyes glossed over with tears, but it did little to dampen her smile. “Wonderful! Oh so wonderful.” She pulled back just a bit and shifted her hands up, placing one on either side of Paul’s face. “I’m sorry it took longer than expected, I was on the waiting list for housing and I didn’t think it fair to pull Benjamin away from a stable home.” She laughed softly, unable to stop tears from cascading down her face. “I have a job and a home! I’m almost 4 months clean and I got away from Diego, he can’t control my life anymore.” 

“That’s wonderful news Vivian! I can’t begin to express my happiness for you and Benjamin.” Paul hadn’t seen his half-sister in 10 years and when the authorities reached out to him… He thought the worst then, but now he was incredibly thrilled to have her and Benjamin in his life. “You must tell me everything! Let’s go inside, I’ll set the kettle on.”

Katherine coughed.

Paul looked in the general direction where Katherine stood.

“About that… I have a parenting class to get to at 5:00 p.m. I didn’t have money to take a cab, so Katherine drove me over. We’re here to pick Benjamin up and we’ll be on our way.” Vivian stroked her thumbs back and forth over Paul’s cheekbones. “You’ll come visit us, right? I’ll write down the address.”

Paul tenses up. A heavy feeling settles in his chest and all the joy he experienced moments ago vaporized, with a gloomy feeling taking its place. “Of course I’ll visit, so much in fact, you’ll both be sick of me.”

Vivian giggled, “Well good! I can’t wait.”

Paul’s smile faded away, “Vivian…. Your son, he doesn’t know.”

“Oh, I know. I wanted it to be a surprise!” Vivian glanced over her sibling’s shoulder, “Is he inside?”

“Ah, no, I believe he’s playing marbles with his friends, near the animal tent.” He pulled away from the embrace and reached over to grab his walking cane. “I’ll take you to them.”

“Friends?! Oh my God, my little boy has friends!?” Vivian was elated to hear the news. She stepped to the side and waited for Paul to descend the porch steps.

Following the distinct scent of animals and hay, Paul Cicero led the 2 women through the grounds.

“WOW! Benjamin that was a good shot!” Jerome was astonished.

Curtis rolled his eyes, “Lucky shot. My turn.” He crouched low to the ground and picked out the marble of his choice.

Like Jerome, Ryan is laying on his stomach with a cloth sack of marbles right next to him. He was impressed with Benjamin’s improvement. Last week the kid couldn’t hit a marble to save his life, and now? He was taking everyone’s marbles and executing shots like a pro.

Jeremiah and Penelope are sitting nearby in comfortable lawn chairs.

Penelope is reading a children’s book aloud while Jeremiah quietly listens. The girl has a white sunhat to shield her from the sunlight and her flowing, purple dress helps keep her cool.

Jeremiah opted for jean shorts and an orange tank top. His arms, shoulders, and face are slathered in layers of sunscreen. He thought it unfair how Jerome didn’t get sunburns, he only grew darker. Jeremiah, on the other hand, burned like a fried egg and he’d peel for days. Such an itchy ordeal. Not today, however, Jeremiah came prepared with a big bottle of sunscreen.

“Thank you!” Benjamin glowed with pride. He watched Curtis ready himself and playfully teased him, “I don’t think you can do it. Yer gonna lose that pretty marble if you try.”

“Pfft!” Curtis smirked, “Watch and learn kid.”

Approaching footsteps caused everyone to pause and look up.

Benjamin’s curious brown eyes land on the woman in the center. “MOMMY?!!”

Jerome blinked and he pushed himself up, gradually climbing to his feet; Ryan mimicked the action.

“BENJAMIN!!!” Vivian rushed forward with her arms held out.

The youngest boy scrambled to his feet and ran into his mother’s outstretched arms.

They hug each other tightly and Vivian is the first to break down and start crying.

“My baby, oh, oh, it’s okay. I’m here now, mommy is here~” Vivian cooed softly, while running her fingers through her son’s hair.

Benjamin buried his face against his mother’s shoulder and wept. He thought he’d lost his mother for good. Sure, there were times when she would disappear for a few days, a week at most but she always came back. This, however, was the longest duration of their separation and Benjamin thought, maybe, his mother forgot about him. “Mommy I missed you!”

“I missed you too! My love, your hair has gotten so long! Here, let me get a good look at you.” Vivian set her boy down on his feet and she knelt in front of him.

Benjamin sniffled and used the back of his sleeve to wipe his tears away. He couldn’t stop smiling at his mother and that’s when he remembered formal introductions – Paul had been teaching him about manners. The boy turned away from his mom and motioned to the group of boys. “Mommy these are my friends. This is Curtis, Jerome, and Ryan.”

The boys nodded and sheepishly waved at the woman.

“And that’s Jeremiah and Penelope.” Benjamin pointed to the other two children.

Penelope closed the book and smiled cheerfully. “Hello! Nice to meet you.”

Jeremiah didn’t say anything. He couldn’t explain the unsettling feeling that radiated in his chest, like when Benjamin stayed the night at their trailer.

“Hello everyone, I’m Vivian. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet all of you.” Vivian smiled at all the little ones and she moved closer to Benjamin’s side, resting a hand over his shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of my baby boy. I want all of you to know, you’re more than welcome at our house. Feel free to stop in and visit Benjamin any time you want.”

“Huh?” Benjamin looked up at his mother. “What do you mean mommy? I thought we were staying here with Uncle Paul?” He looked at his uncle in hopes he might clear things up with his mom.

Paul looked away and remained silent.

“Sweetheart, we can’t live with a traveling circus. Your uncle has been gracious enough to rent the grounds for an extended period while you were in his care. It’s time for them to pack up and move on to the next city. We’ll see him again, don’t you worry your pretty little head. They always come around during spring time.” Vivian stroked her son’s hair. Her attempts at reassuring Benjamin backfire. Once the boy heard everyone would be leaving, he immediately broke down.

“NO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH MY FRIENDS!” Benjamin slapped his mother’s hand away and he bolted over to Jerome, kicking up dirt and marbles in the process.

Jerome almost fell backwards when the boy ran full force into him. Skinny branches for arms wrap around the redhead’s waist and Benjamin pressed his face against Jerome’s stomach.

“I wanna stay! Please Jerome?! Can I stay with you?!”

All eyes were on them now and Jerome felt sick to his stomach. He looked down, and that’s when Benjamin looked up.

Stunning, gold hues, filled with fear and distress. The world’s biggest crocodile tears fell from Benjamin’s eyes and his voice wavered. “J-Jay?”

Jerome swallowed, “Yeah?”

“I was-” Benjamin sobbed, “-good. Wasn’t I? I was good for you?”

Heartache crippled Jerome and he opened his mouth. Not a single word came out, forcing him to inaudibly nod.

“T-then can I stay with you? I promise I’ll keep being good. I-I’ll be extra good Jay! I PROMISE!” Benjamin’s small fingers clawed into Jerome’s shirt.

Katherine sighed, sounding almost impatient. “Vivian, we need to get going if you want to make it to your class in time. I’m sure Benjamin will enjoy meeting other children.”

“Hear that Benjamin? There’s going to be other parents and their kids! You’ll have someone to play with.” Vivian moved up behind her son and she grabbed him by his forearms. She offered an apologetic smile to Jerome, “I’m so sorry. He has… issues and sometimes gets clingy with other people.”

Jerome’s throat felt tight, like it was closing shut on him. He threw his arms around Benjamin and took a step back, drawing the child out of his mother’s grip.

Vivian’s eyes widened, “Paul?”

The man didn’t need his vision to know what was going on. He’d been staring in the opposite direction the whole time but was listening very closely. “Jerome, the boy needs to go with his mother. My temporary guardianship ended a few weeks ago and legally, he  _must_  go with his mother. We’re breaking the law if we attempt to keep him here.”

Jerome’s grasp tightened and he turned around, as though to shield Benjamin.

Jeremiah got up from his seat by then and walked over to his sibling. He pushed past Ryan and Curtis, before pausing in front of the other redhead. “Jerome if you don’t let Benjamin go, the CPS worker is going to call the cops.”

Katherine paused. She had her cell phone out and her finger hovered over the dial pad.

“No, please, no authorities.” Paul insisted and his voice hardened, “Jerome Valeska. You will let that boy go now, or I WILL pry him from your arms. Do you want to traumatize him further?”

Jerome bit down on his bottom lip and he looked from Jeremiah, to Paul, and back to Jeremiah again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Benjamin. Emerald eyes settled on Vivian’s face, and as pretty as she was, he didn’t see a loving parent. He saw a crack whore who was accustomed to selling herself and her son just to get the next fix. It didn’t surprise Jerome that Benjamin would rather stay at the circus then go with his mother. At least here, he had a roof over his head, 3 cooked meals a day, and he was safe.

“Jay…” Jeremiah’s voice was gentle and encouraging this time, “This isn’t our fight.”

Penelope chewed her nails nervously.

Ryan stared at the marbles on the ground.

Curtis was apprehensive about law enforcement officials; Owen Lloyd hates cops, everybody knew that. The oldest male kept his focus on Katherine and was prepared to steal her cell phone away if she attempted to call for backup.

“P-please let me stay Jay, please? Pretty please?” Benjamin held onto Jerome for dear life.

“Benji…” Jerome relaxed his grip and he transitioned his hands to the boy’s face. He stroked up and down Benjamin’s cheekbones, fighting back the urge to cry. “It’s gonna be okay. Yer a tough kid, one of the toughest kids I know.”

“W-what are you talking about? Please don’t make me go, I wanna stay with you. I can live in the closet o-or the bathroom. I won’t make a sound, I’ll be good, I swear!”

“Yer a good kid… and I want you to stay good when yer out there.” With a sad smile, Jerome moved his hands to Benjamin’s arms and grabbed him by the wrists. He’ll never forget how warm and how tiny Benjamin’s wrists are. Bird bones, soft and frail, yeah, that’s what they reminded him of. Forcing his emotions aside, Jerome pulled those frail hands off his shirt.

“JAY?!” Benjamin cried out.

Vivian stepped forward and coiled her arms around Benjamin’s torso. She stood up and lifted her son right off his feet, as if he weighed nothing.

Benjamin kicked and he screamed in his mother’s grip. “NOOOO! LET ME GO! UNCLE PAUL! JAY! CURTIS! RYAN!”

Everybody averted their gaze this time.

“Vivian let’s go.” Katherine placed her hand on Vivian’s lower back and nudged her in the direction of the car.

“Okay, B-Benjamin, please calm down. I promise you’ll see your friends again.” The woman was forced to shove her arm underneath Benjamin’s knees to prevent him from kicking. She cradled him, like a baby, and carried him off.

Katherine followed.

“NOOOO! N-no...pl…ca-..Ja-…” Benjamin’s anguished sobs broke apart into incomprehensible syllables. He stopped thrashing about in his mother’s arms and gave up. He cried all the way to the car, and he wailed louder when they placed him in the back seat.

Jerome looked up and watched the car disappear over a small hill. He can feel Benjamin’s fear and pain burning inside his chest.

It was so fucking unfair.

Paul raised his chin with solemn regard on his face. “Okay, that’s over and done with. Continue with your games.”

Jeremiah turned his head and was the first one to notice his brother’s disappearance.

Jerome Valeska was nowhere in sight.

************************************************************************************************************************

Haly’s Circus unpacked at a new city, and unfortunately, Paul Cicero canceled his shows for the week. He claims he has a bad case of pneumonia and quarantines himself in his trailer.

Jerome Valeska is also acting out sorts and everybody notices it. He’s unusually quiet and he isolates himself during the day, only to retreat into his brother’s arms at nighttime. He doesn’t talk about what happened to Benjamin and Jeremiah doesn’t push him to.

Jeremiah understands that his brother is going through a grieving process and needs time to heal. Personally, he doesn’t understand why Jerome had all these unnecessary feelings for a boy he barely knew. Benjamin Thomas is an outsider and circus folk don’t take kindly to outsiders. He’s content Benjamin is gone, that means Jeremiah can have his twin all to himself again. Naturally, he keeps that thought to himself. He’s not all gushy and emotional like Jerome. It’s downright unappealing sometimes… Nonetheless, he loves his brother and wants to see him smile again.

It wasn’t until Jerome started sleepwalking that Jeremiah truly became concerned for his brother’s mental wellbeing.

The first incident wasn’t too bad. Jeremiah awoke to the sound of clanging silverware, only to turn the lights on and find Jerome digging through the kitchen drawers.

“What are you doing?” Jeremiah asked tiredly, having to stifle a yawn with his right hand.

“Gotta find it…. pencil sharpener,” mumbled Jerome.

“A pencil sharpener?” Jeremiah blinked, now he was fully alert and aware of Jerome’s closed eyes. Oh great, he was sleepwalking. The redhead reached out and took his brother’s hands, gently removing the forks and spoons from his grip. “Um, your pencil sharpener is over here. Follow me.”  

Jerome didn’t protest the removal of kitchen utensils. He allowed his sibling to guide him over to the living room floor where a pile of blankets and paper-thin mattress lay.

Jeremiah made his brother lay back down and when he joined his twin, he made sure to keep both arms around Jerome’s body and maintain a firm grip. One of his arms fell asleep under his brother’s weight but Jeremiah didn’t mind. He would come to repeat the technique every night, until the next incident occurred.

One of the Russian acrobats owns 2 Pomeranian dogs. Around midnight, she lets them out to do their business before calling them back inside. During one, particularly cold evening, the pups see a dark figure wandering through the grounds and it sends them into a wild barking frenzy.

Svetlana narrowed her eyes on the mystery person, “Who is there?! Name yourself!”

The figure pauses, and sluggishly changes direction.

Realizing it’s too small to be an adult, Svetlana picked up her fluffy pooches and walked over to investigate.

Later that evening, a startled redhead woke up to noisy pounding against the front door. Thinking it’s Lila, too drunk to work her house key, Jeremiah gets up and turns the lights on. He opened the front door and to his surprise, Svetlana was standing there with a hand gripping Jerome by his sleeve.

“This is brother, yeah?”

“Yes, that’s Jerome.” Jeremiah stepped off the porch steps and cupped his brother’s face. He could see that his brother was sleeping, and his lips moved constantly, as though engaged in a silent conversation.

“Sumasshedshiy chelovek, his words not meaningful.” Svetlana was carrying one of her Pomeranians, and the other was wandering the circus grounds.

“He’s not crazy, he’s sleep talking.” Jeremiah gripped his brother’s hands.

“Sleep talking? Brother is… asleep? How can he sleep and walk and talk at same time?” Svetlana didn’t believe Jeremiah.

“I’ll explain it another day. My brother is cold so I’m taking him inside right now. Thank you, Svetlana.” Jeremiah pulled his brother up the porch steps and thankfully, Jerome used memory to raise his feet high enough to climb the platform.

“Pozhaluysta.” Svetlana ambled away and searched for her other dog by calling out its name and making kissing noises.

Jeremiah made his brother lay down on a pile of blankets and he afterwards, he paced the living room floor. How did Jerome slip out of his arms and exit the trailer without his knowing? It’s eerie thinking about how quiet his twin could be in his sleep. What if he walked towards a busy road? What if somebody tried to hurt him?

Emerald eyes land on a pair of shoes near the door. Jeremiah got an idea and he rushed over to the shoes and began unlacing one of them. Once he untied one of the shoestrings, he moved back over to his brother and crawled into the makeshift bed with him. He tied one end around Jerome’s wrist and secured the other end around his own, making sure both knots are secure. It wasn’t the best solution… It would have to do for now.

“Don’t go anywhere Jay… Stay here with me, okay?” Jeremiah cuddled up to his brother’s warm body and he kissed his right shoulder.

Jerome intuitively wrapped an arm around his twin and held him close. He mumbled something and trailed off with a loud snore.

Although, Jerome was confused about waking up the following morning with string around his wrist, he accepted Jeremiah’s explanation without question.

Sleepwalking, that was kind of scary to the redhead and he agreed to let Jeremiah tie a shoestring around his wrist every evening.

Days stretch into a week, and that week turns into a month. The shoestring method seems to be working and there were no more incidents. His charismatic attitude was beginning to return as well, and with Jeremiah’s support, he eases back into the social circle.

Penelope came up with a clever name for their group. Instead of just ‘circus kids’, she suggested ‘circus brats’, seeing as how all the adults already referred to them as brats. Jerome likes it, as do the others. They dub themselves the circus brats and it fits perfectly.

It’s been 3 weeks now since Jerome’s last sleepwalking episode. Jeremiah decides to skip tying string around his brother’s wrist and the two snuggle up underneath the kitchen table. Lila had a guest over and the boys were small enough to remain out of view, so long as they stayed under the table. For them, it was a safe spot to hide and catch a little shuteye.

It’s 5:00 a.m. in the morning when someone starts banging around on the front door.

Groggy and disorientated, Jeremiah sat up and looked around. He was under the table, that much he registered. He picked one of the blankets up, “Jay someone is at the-”

The spot next to Jeremiah is empty.

Jerome is gone.

Shit.

“Jeremiah! Get the hell up, we got a situation over in the animal tent,” said an urgent voice.

Jeremiah recognized his uncle’s voice. Swallowing a nervous lump, he scrambled out from underneath the table and flicked the kitchen light on. Thank God Lila was passed out, if she was remotely sober, she’d yell at Jeremiah for making so much noise. He tripped over his shoes, knocked the broom down, and yelped out when he stepped on a thumbtack.

By the time he opened the front door, Zach was riled up and impatient.

“Hurry it up boy!” Zachary Valeska sauntered off towards the animal tent. 

“Is Jerome okay?” Jeremiah closed the door behind him and dashed after his uncle.

“You could say that.”

With no other explanation offered, Jeremiah was forced to think the worst. Did the tiger get him? Was he stomped to death by horses? Was he trapped under animal training equipment? No, no way. Jerome was alive, why else would Zach wake him up at 5:00 a.m. in the morning?

The 2 Valeskas enter the animal tent where Owen Lloyd, and two other animal handlers, are standing in front of a giant iron cage.

Owen glanced over his shoulder, appearing tired and irritated. “Jeremiah, get over here and see if you can get the keys from your brother.”

Jeremiah eyed the thick bags under Owen’s eyes, actually everyone had circles under their eyes. How long had they been up for? “What do you mean?”

“Get over here,” grumbled Owen. He grabbed Jeremiah by his arm and yanked him over to the cage. He pointed to the corner where a tiny mass was curled up on its side.

Recognizing the blurry red color, Jeremiah called out, “JAY!!!”

“That won’t work,” Zach said. He sighed in frustration and scratched his beard. “We tried yelling at him and throwing shit at the bars to get him to wake up. Nothing, kid is out like a fucking rock.”

“He’s close to the wall, why didn’t you grab him?” Jeremiah looked up at Owen.

“Really? Holy fucking Christ, we got a genius here guys~” Owen’s voice oozed with sarcasm.

Jeremiah crinkled his nose when the other men laughed. “Obviously there isn’t any geniuses here if you have to wake a 7-year-old up to solve your problem.” 

Their laughter immediately cut off and Owen smacked his hand upside Jeremiah’s head. “Shut up kid, you sound just like your brother.”

Recoiling from the strike, Jeremiah backed away from Owen and the others.

Something moved inside the cage.

Jeremiah blinked and squinted at the enormous blob of grey.

Zachary shook his head, “THAT’S why we can’t get close to Jerome.”

Unable to make out the shape, Jeremiah resorted to his other senses. He sniffed the air and recalled when Jerome would come home, reeking of elephant dung and hay.

Wait.

Was Jerome inside a cage… with an ELEPHANT?!

Jeremiah turned to his uncle, “Tell me what happened! How long has Jerome been in there? That elephant can crush him to death!”

“Jesus calm down,” Zach glared at the cage. “The animals were going crazy around 2:00 a.m. so I got up to investigate, I thought maybe it was a stray dog wandering around. Come to find your dumbass brother took the only set of keys, opened Molly’s cage, and locked himself inside. He’s been curled up in the corner and sleeping for past 3 hours.

Molly the Magnificent, Jeremiah recognized the name and registered that a fully grown, female elephant, was inside a cage with his unconscious sibling.

“Yeah and every time we get near the cage, Molly charges at us.” Owen sighed, “That’s why I suggested you.”

Jeremiah blinked, “Me?”

“You and Jerome look alike so maybe you can fool Molly.” Owen shrugged.

“That sounds dangerous…” Jeremiah glanced at the iron cage.

“It’s all we got kid, we tried everything,” said Zach.

“Well, we haven’t tried to sedate her yet…” one of the animal handlers mumbled.

Owen roared with anger at that one. “YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE TRANQUILZERS COST?!”

The other two men flinched away from the outburst.

“Go on kid, give it a try.” Zach nudged Jeremiah towards the cage.

Knowing there was a low probability it would work, Jeremiah did his best to mask his fear. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. That helped, somewhat, and the redhead walked up to the cage.

The elephant grunted but made no attempt to move.

“Okay, breathe…. just breathe,” Jeremiah mumbled to himself. He ignored his pounding heart and casually walked over to the corner of the cage, where Jerome was fast asleep. He inched closer, and closer, until he was about a foot away from his twin. Jeremiah can make out an object in Jerome’s right hand, probably the set of keys Owen was referring to. Without those keys, they couldn’t open the cage to get Jerome out. The iron bars are big enough for a child to fit their arm through, and so, Jeremiah did just that.

Cautious and on the verge of a panic attack, Jeremiah reached past the iron bars and groped for his brother’s hand.

That’s when Molly reacted. She raised her trunk and let out a boisterous, trumpet before rushing at Jeremiah.

“AHHH!” Jeremiah cried out in terror and stumbled backwards. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his rear, only to close his eyes and shield his face.

Molly purposely stepped around Jerome and she pounded her trunk against the bars, as if warning everyone to stay away.

The older men snickered but Owen groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “It’s too early for this shit man! I’m going back to bed.”

Zach and the other two men agreed.

It took several moments for Jeremiah’s heart rate to calm down, at least enough for him to breathe comfortably. He lowered his arms when he heard receding footsteps. “What about Jerome?!”

“He’ll be fine, Molly isn’t gonna hurt him.” Zach waved his hand dismissively.

Having nearly pissed on himself, Jeremiah remained on the hay covered ground. He looked at the cage and saw Molly hovering over Jerome.

Molly poked and prodded Jerome’s body, checking him over to make sure he was okay. Then she brushed her grey trunk over the sleeping boy’s face. Satisfied he was breathing just fine, Molly wandered over to a water trough in the adjacent corner.  

Jeremiah, trembling and distraught about the situation, climbed to his feet. He stole one more glance at his twin and made his way back to the trailer.

************************************************************************************************************************

Something warm, fuzzy, and slightly wet, dabbed at Jerome’s face. It stirred him from his sleep and he blinked his emerald eyes open, coming face-to-face with an elephant trunk.

“What the…” Instead of panic, Jerome felt genuinely lost. Was he dreaming still? The tired redhead forced himself to sit up and he took his surroundings in.

He’s inside an elephant cage.

Molly appears calm, so Jerome is reflective of her demeanor.

Feeling something in his hand, Jerome looked down and saw a pair of black iron keys. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of a logical explanation on how he ended up locked inside Molly’s cage.

Sleepwalking.

That had to be it.

“Oh, shit….” Jerome looked up, just as Molly started rubbing her trunk through his red hair, mixing water and mucus with the locks. “You trynna give me a bath or somethin’?”

Molly answered his question by spraying a load of water into his face.

Jerome reacted just in time to close his eyes and his mouth. The water was mildly warm, but enough to bring the redhead to his full senses. He grabbed the end of his shirt and wiped his face away, while Molly resumed fluffing up his hair and playing with it.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Jerome whined and crawled underneath Molly’s trunk, attempting to get away. “I get it, ya miss her but I ain’t no baby elephant!’ 

Molly trilled softly and followed Jerome across the cage.

“Bleh, I’m gonna need a bath after this…” Jerome thrust his arm through the iron bars and inserted one of the keys into the lock. He twisted it, heard a clicking noise, and pushed the gate open. He quickly slipped through the narrow gap and closed the gate behind him, locking it afterwards. “Sorry big gal, I can’t let you roam around. Maybe later one of the animal handlers can take you for a walk?”

Sadness flickered in Molly’s deep brown eyes and she moved her trunk through the bars to touch Jerome. She managed to get her trunk around his shoulder and pull him closer to the cage.

Jerome sighed and he rested his hand against the underside of Molly’s trunk. “I’ll stay for a little while, but then I have to get back to Miah, okay?” He nuzzled his face against the soft, warm appendage and whispered, “I’ll stay.”

Molly must’ve understood because she barked happily.

The redhead sat down on the ground with his back against the cage. Meanwhile, Molly moved her trunk over Jerome’s hair, which was starting to harden with all the water and secretion floating around in it, God knows what else might be in there.

Oddly enough, the touch is comforting. It’s maternal, Jerome knows it, for he’d witnessed this behavior back when Molly had her baby calf.

The calf’s name was Meredith. She was only 2 and hardly weaned off her mother’s milk when Owen decided to sell her off to another circus. Molly suffered depression and she stopped eating. It affected her weight and her performance, but nobody could get the poor creature to eat and drink. Jerome Valeska was the one who suggested a surrogate baby and of course, who wanted to listen to a 5-year-old kid’s suggestion? Owen was preparing to put Molly down, until he discovered a foal inside the elephant enclosure.

Jerome stole the foal away from its mother on a nearby farm and he placed it inside Molly’s cage.

To everyone’s amazement, Molly nursed the young foal and the two developed an immediate bond as mother and child.

When asked about where he got the foal, Jerome lied and said an elderly couple gave it to him. Nobody really believed the story, however, Molly was beginning to eat again and show improvement.

Molly raised the foal and they discovered it was a male, and a Clydesdale at that – an expensive, massive horse with a gentle temperament, perfect for the circus.

They transitioned the horse out of Molly’s cage after 6 months and the animal handlers made sure to keep him near his surrogate mother. If the elephant saw her ‘baby’ from time to time, she was content and had no trouble eating meals.

Jerome often wondered if Molly missed her daughter. She was a gentle giant, who adored kids, human and animal alike. She was a good mother.

Out of nowhere, Molly sprayed Jerome again with water.

“MOLLY!?” Jerome shivered, now his shirt was completely soaked.

Molly barked excitedly, as though laughing.

“Gah, not funny.” Jerome pretended to pout.

The big elephant turned around and walked across the cage.

“Pfft, I’m being nice, and you go and dump water on me. How rude!” There was no real heat behind Jerome’s words. He leaned his head against the iron bars and sighed. “You ever think of Meredith? I do, I think about her a lot and if she’s happy at her new home.”

Molly was busy searching through another trough.

“Like, you’re an elephant so you can’t get up and go check on her… But do you think the circus is treating her right? Are they being nice to her? She’s just a baby and she’ll need a lot of love and attention. I’m angry at Owen for selling her, she was too young…” Jerome swallowed what felt like syrup in his throat.

Heavy footsteps return and Molly shoved her trunk through the bars and pressed something against Jerome’s chest.

Jerome looked down and saw a bright red apple. “Thanks, I’m not hungry though.” He pushed her trunk away.

Molly snorted and she insistently tapped Jerome’s chest with the apple.

“Sheesh yer one pushy gal!” Jerome grabbed the apple and brought it to his face. The fruit was covered in a veil of clear mucus and his face paled at the thought of eating it. “Gross….”

Urgent taps on his head remind him that Molly is watching and waiting.

“Hmm…. A bath, and half a bottle of mouth wash…. Yeah, I’ll live.” Jerome wrapped the apple up in his t-shirt and wiped it clean. Afterwards, he took his first bite.

Satisfied, the elephant moseyed back to the trough to fetch herself a snack.

The apple didn’t taste half bad, it was sweet with a slight sour tinge. He ate it up quickly, not realizing how hungry he was. He ate it down to the core and chucked it across the ground. “That was pretty good, thanks Molly.”

Molly noisily chomped down on carrots and bananas.

“Jay?”

Jerome jumped in place and looked to his left.

Jeremiah was standing a safe distance away from the cage with a folded blanket in his arms. “You’re awake. I was worried I’d find you crushed to death by an elephant.”

“Crushed? Naa, Molly is chill as a cucumber.” He shook his head.

“She charged at me…. I wouldn’t exactly call that ‘chill as a cucumber’.” Jeremiah cast a wary glance towards the noisy eater.

“Aww she was being a good mama! Look, she even fixed my hair and tried to give me a bath.” Jerome motioned to his wet clothes and eccentric hairstyle.

Jeremiah chuckled, “Oh my God…. You look horrible.”

“Pfft… thanks,” Jerome rolled his eyes.

“Am I allowed to sit by you?”

“Yeah, Molly is eating right now. She could care less what’s going on outside the cage.” Jerome patted the ground next to him.

Jeremiah walked over and sat down next to his sibling. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Hell yeah I’m freezing here.” He grabbed the blanket from Jeremiah’s lap and unfolded it. Then, he wrapped one end around his shoulder and the other around his twin’s shoulder. “C’mere~”

“If you’re so cold, why didn’t you come the trailer when you woke up?” Jeremiah scooted closer until he was pressed against Jerome’s left side.

“Molly was lonely, she wanted me to stay and visit.” Jerome wrapped his left arm around his brother’s waist and snuggled up against him.

“Or, you were avoiding the trailer because you don’t want to think about Benjamin.”

Jerome’s body went rigid and he frowned at the dirty socks on his feet.

“Jay… you haven’t recovered from what happened.” Jeremiah leaned against his twin, carefully observing his facial expression.

“I … I don’t really wanna talk about it Miah...” Jerome closed his eyes.

Jeremiah cared deeply for his brother. He might not feel anything for other people in his life, but his twin was precious and his sleepwalking habits are putting him in danger. He was afraid for Jerome, and indisputably, himself. He depended on Jerome for almost everything. Dressing himself in clothes that remotely matched. Reading labels on food items and not mixing them with cleaning chemicals. Homework, oh he was awful at homework but Jerome always helped him out. If they were at a movie, or watching a live performance at the park, Jerome explained in detail what was happening and Jeremiah appreciated the humorous commentary.

Jerome was Jeremiah’s link to the world, essentially, his voice and his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how bleak his existence would be without his brother taking care of him. All those years of dependency and need for comfort, Jeremiah selfishly didn’t want to give it all up.

On all occasions that involved talking about one’s feelings, Jeremiah avoided it like the plague. This time, he pushed his brother to open up emotionally and address what was bothering him. “You know… Cicero misses Benjamin. He writes to his sister and nephew, and sends care packages to them.”

Jerome scoffed, “He’s blind… how the hell is he gonna write letters?”

“The same way you help me.”

“…Oh.” Jerome shrugged, “He’s probably just saying that to make himself feel better and make everyone think he’s a standup guy. He hasn’t gone to see them to make sure they’re okay, so how does he REALLY know Benjamin is happy?”

“Jay….” Jeremiah squeezed his brother’s hand.

Jerome’s eyes snapped open and his voice raised, “What if Vivian is back on drugs? Hell, she couldn’t keep a roof over Benjamin’s head his entire life. So what if she does a few months at a rehab center? She’s a junkie, she’ll go back to it as soon as she gets her first paycheck.”

“So what?”

Blinking back tears, Jerome turned and gawked at his brother. “What do you mean _so what_?”

“If you could go back a couple weeks ago, when Vivian stopped by to pick up Benjamin… What was going through your head Jay?  What could you, a 7-year-old boy, do for a troubled kid like him? Would you have stolen him away like the foal?”

“I…no! I...well…” The tears he struggled to keep back began to trickle down his face. He averted his gaze and tried to think about that day. What was his plan? “I c-could’ve hidden him… a-and his mother wouldn’t find him.”

“I have no doubt in your ability to hide Jay, but they would’ve called the cops. Cops have trained dogs that can find hidden things, including people.”

“No…no, we coulda left. The circus woulda packed up before the cops arrive and-”

“Amber alerts. Increased law enforcement. Every citizen on the watch for Benjamin Thomas and the circus. Jay you couldn’t have saved him, you would’ve gotten yourself and Cicero in trouble, maybe jail time for the both of you.”

“NO! BENJAMIN WANTED TO STAY! I COULD HAVE TAKEN A CAR OR A BIKE!”

Jeremiah could feel the distress in his sibling’s voice. It was heart wrenching but he pressed further. “Jay… you can’t drive and nobody here owns a bike.”

Cruel truth slapped Jerome in the face, harder and more agonizing than anything Lila could ever inflict.

A miserable sob shook Jerome’s whole body and he leaned forward, burying his face into his hands. Unrestrained, he poured his pain out into his hands.

The keening of a grieving boy tore into an otherwise silent morning.

“I’m a coward Miah! I didn’t do anything except stand there like a fucking idiot! I shoulda said something to Vivian or to the social worker. Benjamin WANTED to stay! He was scared Miah, he was so fucking terrified to go back with his mom…”

Jeremiah placed his hand against Jerome’s back and rubbed slow circles. “You’re not a coward Jay, you’re the bravest person I know.” He took Jerome’s hands and pulled them apart. “Look at me.”

Ashamed and heartbroken, Jerome stubbornly refused and kept his eyes closed. “I didn’t do anything for him…”

“Jay.” Jeremiah let go of his brother’s hands and cupped his face. He raised Jerome and turned him slightly so they could look at each other. He rubbed his thumbs across Jerome’s tear stained cheekbones, attempting to comfort his distraught sibling. “You showed him a different side to life. You gave him friends that saw him for who he was.”

Jerome chewed on his bottom lip, eyes remaining shut.

Jeremiah pressed his forehead against his brother’s own. “You’re the only one who acknowledged his past and didn’t let it cloud your judgement. You care so much, for a lot of people who undeserving of your affection.”  

Blurry, tear-filled eyes open. Jerome blinked and felt confused about the comment.

“There you are,” crooned Jeremiah. He might not experience emotions like his twin, but he tried his very hardest to empathize. “You’re only human Jerome, not a Kryptonian.”

Jerome smiled at that, “Daredevil is human…”

“Are you a wealthy lawyer?”

“How much is Lila’s inheritance?”

The twins erupted into a fit of hysterical giggles. What a ridiculous notion. If Lila had a dime to her name, hell would have to freeze over before she handed it over to her sons.

Taking on a serious tone, Jeremiah pressed a kiss against his brother’s forehead. “You did the best you could do and you made a lifelong friend.”

“Yeah?” Jerome sighed, “I still feel like a piece of shit….”

“And that’s okay.” Jeremiah smiled, “Broken hearts are hard to fix.”

It’s a concept Jeremiah doesn’t understand himself but he hoped his sibling might.

Jerome sniveled quietly.

“Thank you, for telling me how you feel.” Jeremiah moved one hand down and gripped the corner of the blanket. He raised it and wiped the two mucus trails underneath his brother’s nose. “Not knowing what you were going through….it hurt.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt or worry you Miah, I’m sorry.” Using the back of his hand, Jerome wiped his tears away.

Lowering the blanket, Jeremiah ignored his nerves and inquired: “Can I kiss you?”

Shocked, Jerome threw his arm down and stared at his brother. “Like a kiss, KISS? Or a peck?

“Is that a yes?”

Curious, Jerome nodded once.

Jeremiah’s hands resumed their position on Jerome’s face and he pulled his brother closer. His lips clumsily brushed over a nose instead of a mouth.

Jerome laughed.

“What?” Jerome’s face flushed bright red.

“Nothing, I thought maybe you was trynna make out with my nose.”

“Shut up.” Jeremiah lowered his hands but before he could pull away, Jerome grabbed him by his shirt.

“S’okay, I like nose kisses too~” Jerome kissed his brother.

Their lips don’t move.

It’s a simple, loving gesture and that has nothing to do with their lack of experience.

They both smile at the same time and lean away from each other.

“Oh um, I probably shoulda told you before you kissed me….”

Jeremiah quirked an eyebrow, “Told me what?”

“I uh, ate an apple…. That was covered in elephant snot.”

Jeremiah’s unhinged jaw and green face prompted Jerome to cover his own mouth with both hands. It was so damn funny; he tried to muffle his laughter.

“Jay! That’s a mean joke!” Jeremiah could hear little spurts of laughter from his twin, and he seriously hoped it was a dumb prank.

Jerome lost it. Unable to contain his laughter, he rolled onto the ground and howled with amusement. “Yer face! Oh my God Miah, HAH! You should see yer face!”

Disgusted by the revelation, Jeremiah balled up a fist and hit his brother against his side.

Unfazed, Jerome trolled his sibling even more. “Salty, booger flavored kisses! Wait till everyone hears this one! Hahahaha!”

Jeremiah gripped one of the iron bars and dry heaved. It was fortunate he didn’t eat anything but that didn’t stop him from gagging and attempting to throw dirt clods at his cackling hyena for a brother.

 

* * *

 

Listening to movement in the back bedroom, Jeremiah pushed Benjamin out of his thoughts. After the sleepwalking incident where Jerome ended up in Molly’s enclosure, Owen Lloyd stored the keys in a secure place – all keys, actually, for every animal cage. Jeremiah resumed the shoestring method for a couple of months and when he was confident Jerome wouldn’t do it again, he stopped using it.

Jerome never had another sleepwalking incident again and sometimes, he’ll talk about Benjamin and recite fond stories about the boy. Other times, he pays a visit to Cicero’s trailer and they share their mutual interest in Benjamin, who, according to Vivian’s monthly phone calls, is doing an excellent job in kindergarten.

Everything is as it was, prior to Benjamin Thomas’s arrival.

“Ah hah!”

Jeremiah looked up as Paul walked back into the living room area with multiple sets of clothes in his arms.

“These were far too big for Benjamin and I thought he could grow into them one day. They might be able to fit you.” Paul stopped near the circular table and set a pair of brown shoes down on his empty seat. He flipped through multiple long sleeved sweaters, striped dress shirts, brown khakis, and knee-high socks. “Now, they are a bit vintage and lightly worn, the shoes and socks however, are brand new. I don’t know if this a style you’d-”

“I’ll take them all!” Jeremiah jumped up from his seat.

“Oh? Very well.” Paul motioned to the kitchen, “Grab me plastic bag for the shoes and socks.”

“Okay.” Jeremiah rushed over to the kitchen cabinets and fetched a plastic bag.

Paul sends him on his way with sugar cookies and cigarettes for Lila.

Jeremiah struggled to carry everything in his arms and when he neared the trailer, he kicked his foot against the door.

The door swung open and Jerome raised an eyebrow, “What’s with the old man clothes?”

“Shut up and help me,” griped Jeremiah.

“Hmph, would it kill ya to say please?” Jerome grabbed the plastic bag and took an armful of clothes. He went into the trailer and set everything down on the kitchen table.

“PLEASE and thank you.” Jeremiah followed his brother and threw the remaining clothes down on the plastic booth seat. He scoured through the clothes and found a pair he really liked. “Can you grab me the scissors?”

“Uh, sure….” Jerome was somewhat concerned, “Why?”

“I want to fix my hair.” Jeremiah grabbed a pair of socks and the brown leather shoes before making his way into the bathroom.

“Hmm…. I still don’t see what’s wrong with your hair OR your clothes Miah!”

“Just bring me the scissors please!” Jeremiah called from the bathroom.

Jerome sighed dramatically and began searching through the kitchen drawers. He sorted through junk, old letters, spare change, and random plastic cords before locating a pair of scissors. He grabbed it, closed the drawer, and walked to the bathroom.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Jeremiah opened the door by a fraction and stuck his hand out. “No peeking! Hand me the scissors.”

Grumbling under his breath, Jerome placed the handle in Jeremiah’s hand. “What are ya gonna do? Shave your head bald?”

“No. I’m going to shorten the ends in the back and even everything else out in the front.” Jeremiah closed the door and locked it.

“…So, new glasses, new you?” Jerome leaned against the wall.

“Something like that!” Jeremiah splashed water on his hair to make it manageable. Having never cut his hair, Jeremiah said a silent prayer. Hopefully it turned out to his liking–or at the least, not turn out disastrously.

Jerome tilted his head and watched the bathroom door. He could hear Jeremiah clipping away at his hair. He was curious about what his brother had in mind; neither had gotten a professional haircut before. Whenever their hair reached past their ears, Zach would take a pair of clippers and hacksaw their red tresses. Personally, Jerome thought his wild haircut looked good on him and Jeremiah.

Sensing his brother’s presence, Jeremiah called out: “There’s sugar cookies in the plastic bag! Wrapped up in tinfoil.”

“Appealing to my sweet tooth huh?” Jerome strolled over to the table.

Jeremiah smiled and continued working on his hair. Jerome didn’t have a hairline, he was constantly smoothing his hair back and if there was enough sweat and oil from a busy day’s work, it slicked back nicely- a look, that suited him. Jeremiah, on the other hand, look like a hedgehog with no discernible hairline or sense of flair. Well, after today he would change that.

Using the narrow end of a comb, Jeremiah separated his hair and gave himself a side part. He worked on the hairline, made it even, and flattened the red locks down. He made a few alternations here and there, cutting the longest strands so they fell above his eyebrows. Side bangs, not bad. Jerome used more water to push his bangs back and keep them in place against his head. He would need to buy some kind of hair product to keep his stubborn hair in place, but for now, he was satisfied with his new haircut. He did NOT look like Jerome now, well, except for his face; that’s something he could never change.

Setting the scissors down, Jeremiah stripped his clothes off. He threw the dingy clothes in the corner and picked up a pair of perfectly, pressed khaki shorts. He slipped those on, followed by a white polo shirt, and he threw a blue long-sleeved sweater over the shirt. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and threw on two navy blue socks, each resting right below his knee. The shoes were a little too big but Jeremiah was excited to wear them. He tied the shoelaces together and stood up. He stole a quick glance at his [appearance ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/427067977158103934/)in the mirror and was pleased with it.

Jerome was on his 4th sugar cookie by the time he heard the bathroom door creak open. He looked up, half a cookie in his mouth, and the other half in his hand.

Feeling shy, Jeremiah nervously stepped out into the hallway and walked into the kitchen.

2 halves of a cookie drop onto the tabletop.

Jerome blinked and he looked his brother up and down, taking in his new appearance. “Holy shit Miah….” It was a total transformation! His twin looked so much different from before…. Jerome had to rub his eyes to make sure his vision was working. Was this really Jeremiah Valeska standing in front of him?

“Heh…” Jeremiah fidgeted with his glasses and pushed them up higher on the bridge of his nose. He could tell Jerome was shocked but was that a positive? Or a negative? “I-I know it’s not what you were expecting… B-but I like it and I think… I think it’s a good look for me.”

Still in awe, Jerome slid out from beneath the tabletop and stood.

Unable to take criticism or rejection, Jeremiah looked down at the kitchen floor. His face was burning hot and he twisted the end of his sweater uncomfortably. “Say something. Do I look stupid? Did I mess up my hair? It’s the clothes, isn’t it-”

Jeremiah gasped when his feet unexpectedly left the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Jerome wrapped his arms around Jeremiah and proceeded to give him one of the BIGGEST bear hugs in history. The redhead leaned back and lifted his twin off his feet, the startled gasp made him chuckle. “Hah, I LOVE IT!” He nuzzled his face against Jeremiah’s chest and inhaled a unique aroma of tea, tobacco, cinnamon, and his brother’s wonderful scent.

“J-Jay, you’re squeezing….tight.” Jeremiah squirmed against the grip.

“Sorry!” Jerome lowered his brother back down to the floor. He relaxed his hold and kept his arms draped around his brother’s waist. “You look so friggin’ cute Miah. I almost didn’t recognize ya there.”

Jeremiah placed his hands on Jerome’s chest and stared at him. He was still flustered about the reaction and praises.  “You really think so?”

“Mhmm.” Jerome nodded and he gazed up at his brother’s hair. “Like the new do, and the clothes… not something I’d wear but you look amazing Miah.”

“Amazing… thank you Jay.” Butterflies danced in Jeremiah’s stomach and his smile grew.

“Yer welcome and guess what?”

Jeremiah mentally prepared himself for an ill-timed joke, “What?”

“Nobody is gonna mix us up ever again. We don’t look like each other at all, besides our faces I mean.”

“Jay….” The comment filled Jeremiah with overwhelming relief and elation. “Can I kiss you?”

“Hm?” Jerome’s attention piqued. “Yeah, you can.”

Fingers curled into Jerome’s t-shirt and Jeremiah inclined forward, tilting his head just a bit when their lips made contact.

Jerome giggled against the kiss.

“What?” Jeremiah pulled back.

“Oh nothing…I’m just gonna miss those snot-flavored kisses.” Jerome smiled impishly.

“Shut up!” Jeremiah’s face turned a deeper shade of red, coloring the sandy brown freckles darker.

“Aww, it was cute though!”

“Excuse me, I couldn’t see anything directly in front of my face. In case you’d forgotten, I was blind as a bat!” Peeved at the remarks, Jeremiah attempted to push Jerome away.

Jerome grinned at his wound up twin, taking delight in his blushing, self-conscious expression. “Hah! C’mere you~” He placed his hands on the back of Jeremiah’s head and pulled him close. He let his mouth hover over his brother’s own; he could feel the heat radiating from his flushed twin. “I like nose kisses and I’m gonna miss em’.”

“Hmph.” Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval. “You’re no Romeo! You freeze up and don’t do a thing. I might as well be kissing a robot.”

“Ouch!” Jerome mocked, “That’s mean. Robots don’t have lips. Don’t you prefer my lips over a cold, flat surface?”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

“Well, you know what they say Miah.” Jerome glowed with mischievousness and he looped his arms around his sibling’s neck.

“Jay…” Concerned about his wellbeing, Jeremiah clung to his brother’s shoulders.

“ _Practice_. _Makes_. _Perfect_. So pucker up cutie pie!” Jerome attacked Jeremiah's face with sloppy, wet kisses.

“Stop it!!!” Jeremiah struggled against Jerome's grip, “I don’t want your saliva all over my new glasses and clothes! JAYYYY!!!”

The reign of kisses doesn’t cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I wanted the beginning scene and the ending scene to appear in the last chapter but I neglected to do so. I was bummed out and I thought, why not include it in a separate chapter and throw in some filler content?! However, the filler content took on a life of it's own and..... Yeah, you probably know what I mean. 
> 
> What was meant to be an insignificant OC, ended up being a HUGE part of this chapter. This particular OC helped show the contrast between Jerome and Jeremiah. Jerome obviously cares a lot about this 'Benji' kid, maybe he sees a lot of himself in the boy and genuinely wants to protect him. Nooooow go to Jeremiah, who really could care less what happens to Benjamin. Jeremiah doesn't care about his brother, he believes that he does, but in reality it's survival instincts. He needs a protector and provider; for him it's Jerome Valeska. 
> 
> Once Jeremiah gets his glasses, it triggers this notion that he doesn't need Jerome anymore. He can do everything on his own now and thus sparks the desire to differentiate himself from his brother. Hence the haircut and wardrobe change. 
> 
> That being said, I think this is my longest chapter to DATE! Wow. I'm playing around with the idea of creating an alternate AU where Jerome's plan (several chapters back) worked and the police arrest Lila, Owen, and Zach. The boys are sent to a group home, adopted out, and have to navigate through middle school and high school. I might include it in this piece because it would be a one shot OR, make it separate. I don't know. I just feel like it would be fun to play around with but who knows! ;3


	23. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of reaching the 4000 mark (which was awhile ago I know), I wanted to do a fan request. Black Rose, I hope you enjoy this segment, I've included a little bit of Jerome x Zsasz action for ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold, italic lettering in parentheses are text messages. Regular bold letters are sound effects - experimenting with that. Italic writing are song lyrics EXCEPT FOR ONE flashback, which should be easy to identify.

Fiery and eternal, the sun rose and bloomed across the night sky, paying little heed to the crescent moon on the opposite side. Variations of purple, red and pink move across the sky like enchanting shoals of fish. Finally, the gold petals chase away midnight and stars vanish behind the glow.

By then the streets of Gotham City are flooded with thousands of pedestrians. Some travel by vehicle, others on foot, and the minority via bicycle. All of them had specific destinations in mind with the purpose of clocking in on time – or sneak in and hope the supervisor doesn’t notice the late arrival. Surely, they ALL can’t be going to work, can they?

Jerome ponders this. He’s not all that great with statistics but he knows Gotham has a significant homeless population. Not to mention the vast numbers of criminals, runaway orphans, and panhandlers attempting to hustle money from hardworking citizens. Round all the numbers together and that has to be… half of Gotham’s residents without legal jobs? What was everyone else doing? Where are they going? Why are they up at this  _unholy_  hour?

Propped against the balcony ledge of a prestigious hotel, Jerome observes the city landscape below him. He has a cup of coffee in his left hand and a lit cigarette in the other. He puffs out a cloud of smoke with zero intention of going back to sleep. Sure, he’s tired as hell and normally he tends to sleep in. However, a grisly nightmare whisked away his slumber. Not so much a nightmare but rather a bad memory. He has a lot of those…

Unsurprisingly, his husband woke up after recognizing distress. Jeremiah comforted Jerome with gentle neck kisses and playing with his crimson hair. It worked and Jerome felt better though try as he may, the redhead couldn’t fall back asleep; no matter how much affection Jeremiah showered him with. 

Jerome decided to get out of bed and throw a blue, cotton robe on. It’s 5:00 a.m. and much too early for both to get up. He insisted his husband go back to sleep, as his client meeting wasn’t until 10:00 a.m.

Jeremiah Valeska, for all his pleasant manner, was stubborn as a mule and he wouldn’t be persuaded back into bed.

Fast forward to 5:30 a.m. and Jerome finds himself out on the balcony, reminiscing about his old life in Gotham.  The hustle and bustle of everyday city life, unfolding before his eyes… Sometimes, Jerome misses it. Don't get him wrong, it was nice living out in the country with his husband but as of late, his life was beginning to feel like a mundane concept. There’s only so many things he could do to fill up his time… Glassblowing, sculpting, whittling, cooking, hiking the area, cleaning, and lovemaking (by far his favorite pastime).

Is that how marriage works? The initial ‘honeymoon phase’ dissolves and left behind is a ghost of a spark that once ignited fiery passion. Oh, the sex was outstanding, and Jerome had no complaints about that. He communicated his thoughts and concerns well enough with Jeremiah who reciprocated with patience and understanding.

Maybe it was boredom. Yeah, that seemed likely.

For the entirety of his life, Jerome Valeska lived in a constant state of stress. Imagine a toddler experiencing the flight-or-fight response daily. Lila,  _may her soul rot in hell_ , was the primary source of fear and danger. He had to adapt to her mood swings FAST because one false move could result in a painful beating. He remembered his first black eye like it was yesterday…

_4-year-old ginger kid walks up to his mom and complains about how hungry he is._

_Lila is currently shit-faced and attempting to take shots from a bottle of vodka. Upon hearing Jerome, she turned and punched him in the stomach._

_Jerome cries out in pain, only to feel another fist strike him in the left eye. He collapses onto the living room floor and curls up on his side, arms shielding his face. Stale, awful breath screams into his face about what REAL hunger pains feel like and that he has no right to complain._

_Lila saunters back to her bedroom, cursing and muttering things like how ungrateful her sons are._

_Jerome trembles and snivels against his arms. His left eye will not open, and he realizes something… Lila was right, this kind of pain hurt far more then starving._

A burning sensation against his hand pulled Jerome out of his unsettling memory and he looked down, now realizing he’d closed his fist around a lit cigarette. “Shit.” He dropped the broken pieces on the ledge and used his coffee mug to snuff out the lit end. He examined his palm and saw a bright red mark; he singed the flesh. “Huh… Never thought I’d get another one of these,” he murmured.

“Are you alright?”

Jerome glanced over his shoulder just as two arms wrapped around his waist. “Yeah, wasn’t paying attention.”

“I can see that.” Jeremiah rested his chin on Jerome’s left shoulder and nuzzled a kiss against the other’s cheek. “Do you want me to grab ice from the vending machine?”

“Naa, its fine Miah.” He smiled and noticed Jeremiah was fully suited up and ready to go, besides his wet hair and lack of makeup. He liked the dark, olive green Chino suit with matching tie and dress slacks. Paired with the chic look is a white dress shirt, a gold Rolex, brown leather shoes, and an elaborately designed pocket square protruded from the breast pocket. The whole ensemble was aesthetically pleasing to look at; Jeremiah Valeska looked attractive in suits, hell he looked sexy in anything he put on.

Jeremiah smirked when he caught Jerome ogling. “Like what you see?”

“Uh huh,” he nodded.  

“Well, you can rip this suit off me after the meeting.”

Jerome set his coffee cup down and looked out towards the busy streets. “Isn’t your meeting 4 hours away? Kinda early, don’t cha think?” He placed his hands over Jeremiah’s own.

“Early bird gets the worm.”

“Yeah but it’s the 2nd mouse that gets the cheese.”

Jeremiah gave a light-hearted laugh and he tilted his head, nosing against his twin’s jaw. “Are you suggesting I show up late?”

“Mmmm, either that or don’t show up at all?” Jerome leaned against his brother’s chest and stroked his fingers up and down Jeremiah’s pale hands. “Just tell em’ a family emergency came up and it required yer attendance. Then we can go home and fuck each other until we’re exhausted.”

“Oooh, tempting proposition.” Jeremiah kissed his brother’s jaw before shifting his hands to Jerome’s hips. He moved back a little and turned Jerome around to face him.

Bright, emerald eyes focus on a similar pair (contacts) and Jerome draped his arms over his husband’s shoulders. “But not tempting enough?”

“Jay…” Jeremiah inclined forward, touching his forehead against Jerome’s own. “I’m sorry for keeping you cooped up in a hotel. For the past week, you’ve been more then patient and willing to follow instructions. This is my final meeting with the client and as soon as it’s over, we’ll leave. You’ll have me all to yourself again~”

“I like the sound of  _that_ ~” purred Jerome. He brushed his lips over Jeremiah’s pretty, crimson mouth. He loved those vibrant lips and Jeremiah’s chalk-white skin; he didn’t care for the contacts and makeup. He knew Jeremiah did it specifically for his clients, wanting them to feel comfortable around him and not intimated by his otherworldly appearance. “Do I get a reward for my good behavior?”

A playful smile danced across Jeremiah’s face and he nodded. “Of course.” Pale hands grip the ties around Jerome’s waist and skillfully unknot them.

Leaning against the balcony, the redhead watched in silence. He can’t wipe that smug grin off his face because he knew the other male planned this in advance. Jeremiah didn’t fix his hair or put any makeup on for this very reason.

Never breaking eye contact, Jeremiah pushes the robe apart and then lowers himself to the balcony floor. He carefully balances on his feet, not wanting to get his dress slacks dirty. Cherry red lips find their way around Jerome’s flaccid length and he begins massaging the flesh with his tongue.

“Oooh, fuck.” Jerome gripped the balcony ledge and rolled his hips forward against Jeremiah’s hot mouth. His cock immediately began to swell, and the rest of his body buzzed with pleasure. He gazed into his husband’s eyes, licking his lips hungrily as Jeremiah worked him into an erection.  

Jeremiah hummed deeply, and the little vibrations elicited a hip jolt from Jerome.

“Shittttt~” He placed his hands over Jeremiah’s damp, green hair and combed his fingers through it. “Guess I should listen more often if the incentive is blowjobs.”

“Mhmmff.” Jeremiah managed a slight nod before wrapping one hand around the base of Jerome’s shaft. Now that his brother was erect, he began to bob his head up and down. He twisted his hand and stroked Jerome at the same time. A small amount of saliva dribbled down his bottom lip and each time he moved, lewd slurping noises ensued.

The delicious sounds had Jerome writhing against his brother’s mouth and hand. He could feel his cock pulsating in Jeremiah’s mouth and when his tongue pushed against the slit, Jerome gasped. He threw his head back and looked up at the sky, attempting to concentrate on standing; his legs felt like Jell-O.

It was at that moment Jerome saw an elderly woman staring down at them from the balcony above. There’s a mortified expression plastered on her face.

“Morning toots!” Jerome gave her a friendly wave. “Have you tried the coffee here? I highly recommend the ‘Kona’ brand, tastes better than the other stuff.”

Flustered, the woman shook her head and scoffed. “WHY I NEVER!” She quickly moved away from the balcony and marched into her room.

“Rude!” Jerome rolled his eyes, “Couldn’t even get a good morn-”

Jeremiah suddenly grabbed Jerome’s hips and jerked him forward, resulting in Jerome’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

“NNnn!!” Jerome grit his teeth and his hand resumed its spot on Jeremiah’s head. He gripped fistfuls of hair and pulled on it. “Mooooore~” he begged.

Fingernails dig into the soft groves in Jerome’s hips and Jeremiah prepared himself by relaxing his jaw muscles. He plunged himself on his brother’s throbbing cock and started deep throating at a rough, fast pace.

Jerome exhaled a trembling breathe and he pulled even harder on Jeremiah’s hair. “Fuck yeah, I’m close Miah, so fucking close.” He grunted and bucked his hips, essentially fucking his husband’s throat.

Having exceptional control over his gag reflex, Jeremiah didn’t move and he allowed his brother to take over. That solid, wet length ravaged his mouth and he loved every second of it; his throat was going to hurt afterwards. He knew Jerome was close, judging by the heavy amount of pre-cum saturating his tongue.

Jeremiah is the  _epitome_  of perfection. The perfect sibling. The perfect husband. The perfect lover. Jerome considered himself the luckiest guy on the planet. He didn’t mind the long work hours Jeremiah put in because he always found a way to make up for it later. Rules were put in place to keep both of them safe and content. Why Jerome ever felt bored about his life was beyond him. It’s a wonderful life and he couldn’t imagine sharing it with anyone else but Jeremiah Valeska.

A tight squeeze around his sac caused Jerome to cry out loudly, his face twisting in pain and pleasure. He chased his climax down with violent thrusts while his fingernails scraped against Jeremiah’s scalp. “Fuuuuck!”

Letting go of his husband’s sac, Jeremiah resumed holding onto Jerome’s hip. Seconds later, he felt hot liquid coating his throat and he remained motionless.

“Ohhhh~” Jerome continued to rock his hips, his breathing ragged and loud. Little by little, his speed declined. After nearly 5 minutes, he came to a halt and visibly shivered from the weakness in his legs. Sometimes, it was as if Jeremiah sucked the strength out of him with his gorgeous red lips. Post-orgasmic bliss left the redhead panting and at a loss for words. Heated and flushed, Jerome let go of Jeremiah’s hair and grabbed onto the balcony ledge. He gradually withdrew his hips.

Once Jerome pulled out, Jeremiah swallowed thick filaments of cum around his tongue and inner cheekbones.

Jerome noticed a thin trail of milky-white substance trickling down the other male’s chin. “Oh fuck, hang on.” He grabbed the end of his robe and bent over, dabbing the material against Jeremiah’s chin and around his mouth.

“How thoughtful of you.” Jeremiah waited for Jerome to finish up before rising to his feet.

“Think so?” Jerome rolled his eyes, dropping the end of his robe and leaning back against the balcony. “What can I say? I’m a thoughtful guy, especially when someone gives me a mind blowing BJ first thing in the morning.”

“Now you’re overreacting.” Jeremiah took the open folds of Jerome’s robe and pulled them closer together. He gripped the ties and secured a knot against his lower abdomen.

“Overreacting?! Never!” Jerome’s wide eyes and gaping mouth are comical, reminiscent of some 20th century cartoon. Reaching for his cup of semi-warm coffee, the redhead shrugged. “Compared to how you used to give blowjobs as a kid, it really IS mind blowing.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Jeremiah cringed and he stepped closer, looping his arms around Jerome’s lower back. He kissed his sibling’s forehead, whispering “My darling husband, I love you~”

“I love you too, Miah~” Jerome held the ceramic mug between his hands, carefully balancing it between their chests; fortunately, it cooled off minutes ago. He pressed a light a kiss against Jeremiah’s lips and inquired: “So, do I get to return the favor?”

Jeremiah smiled, “After my meeting.”

“Aww….” Jerome fake pouted and turned his head away.

“Jaaayyy~” Jeremiah said in a singsong voice. Repeated kisses find their way against Jerome’s mouth, but the stubborn redhead pursed his lips together and ignored the advances. So, the pale man dropped his voice an octave lower and a deep grumble resonated in his throat. “Look at me,” he demanded.

Something hot stirred in Jerome’s body and it wasn’t the mild temperature coffee. A wave of liquid excitement washed over him and those stupid, little, butterflies filtered into his stomach. He used to attribute the sensation to nausea and a desire to barf. Puke butterflies, yeah, that’s what it was before he realized how ridiculously in love he was with Jeremiah. When his twin left the circus, Jerome assumed his feelings would fade away with Jeremiah Valeska’s memory. That wasn’t the case and once given the chance, all of those lovey-dovey feelings resurfaced. Nobody could make Jerome experience puke butterflies like Jeremiah. It’s because they’re soulmates or some sappy bullshit like that.

Grinning, Jerome refused to acknowledge the other male. To say he didn’t enjoy pushing Jeremiah’s buttons was the understatement of a lifetime.

Unamused by his twin’s antics, Jeremiah shoved his left hand behind Jerome and gripped a handful of red hair. He abruptly wrenched Jerome’s head.

Forced to look at his brother, Jerome ignored the pain crawling across his scalp and smiled big. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and gave the cutest kitten lick along Jeremiah’s bottom lip.

Jeremiah’s crimson lips part and he pushed his tongue out, sliding it along the adjacent wet, pink muscle. He relaxed his grip on Jerome’s hair and studied his brother’s pleased expression. It filled him with unequivocal joy to see Jerome genuinely happy. That beautiful smile reminded him of the rambunctious teenager back at the circus whom everyone adored, at one point in time.

They were both older now, however, that didn’t stop Jerome from playing games and pranking Jeremiah whenever possible. Occasionally this irked Jeremiah but he was thrilled to roll out punishments, as Jerome was equally thrilled for some rough loving.

Satisfied by his husband’s response, Jeremiah let go of Jerome’s fiery red hair before pressing a firm kiss against scarred lips.

Jerome purred against the kiss, mindful of the cup of coffee in his hands. He opened his eyes and whispered, “Okay hotshot, better go pretty yourself up or else I’m gonna tie you to the damn bed.”

“Threatening me with a good time?” asked Jeremiah, an amused smile curling his lips.

“Pfft.” Jerome leaned back against the balcony and sipped on his coffee, “I make good on my threats.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.”  Jeremiah followed up with an affectionate kiss against Jerome’s cheekbone but before he could pull away, a hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t, you’ll wrinkle-”

Jerome silenced his twin with a brief kiss and repositioned his hand to smooth over the slight wrinkle he created in Jeremiah’s shirt. “I’m being serious here Miah, keep hovering and I’ll throw your ass on the bed and pin you down. Either you’ll be late for the meeting or you’ll miss it altogether.” Lowering his hand, the smug redhead took another drink of coffee. “Your choice~”

The invitation was enticing. Calculative eyes take in Jerome’s body language and not-so-subtle challenge in his words. If it wasn’t for his longstanding relationship with his Gotham clients, Jeremiah would reschedule the meeting. He sighed in defeat and offered an apologetic smile. “You’re tenacious, nevertheless this meeting is important.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged.

“You should go back to bed Jay, you look exhausted.” Resisting the urge to touch his brother, Jeremiah turned around and walked through the sliding glass doors.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Jerome snapped, although sleep sounded great right about now. Unable to finish the last of his coffee, the redhead entered the room and closed the glass doors behind him. He set the nearly empty cup down on a table and crawled back into bed. He hugged a pillow against his chest and nosed against the soft material, picking up Jeremiah’s comforting scent.

By the time Jeremiah finishes his makeup, dying his hair (temporary color wax), and styling it to his liking, Jerome Valeska was sound asleep in their king-size bed.

Not wanting to disturb his husband, Jeremiah exited the hotel room and strode down the hallway. Halfway to the elevator he let out a soft sigh and turned around. He hastily made his way back, unlocked the door, and stepped inside the room. He strode over the bed and leaned over Jerome, pressing a delicate kiss against his cheekbone.

Jerome didn’t stir but the corners of his mouth twitched into a sleepy smile.

“Sweet dreams darling, I’ll be back soon” crooned Jeremiah. He admired the lipstick stain for a few moments and very quietly excused himself.

 

* * *

 

Jerome woke up around 12:30 p.m., feeling revitalized and eager to get out of the hotel. After relieving his bladder, the redhead was quick to send a text message to his husband.

**_(  Howz mtng goin? R u almst dne? )_ **

Pacing back and forth across the floor, Jerome anxiously checked his cell phone. The screen said the message was delivered successfully but if that was the case…. Why was there no response?

**_( Miah im bored. R we doin lunch in afternoon? :) )_ **

Seconds drag into minutes and much like the first message, it was delivered and read. It’d been nearly 45 minutes since his first text and Jerome was growing more aggravated by the minute. He typed in another message and sent it.

**_( WHO do I have2 kill 2 get a txt? :/ )_ **

Jerome’s phone buzzed straightaway and he read over Jeremiah’s message.

**_( Busy. Will text when I catch a break. )_ **

Jerome scoffed and angrily punched in his response.

**_( Whn will u catch a brk n dos it involve lunch? )_ **

One minute passes before Jerome’s cell phone buzzed.

**_( I’m going to turn my cell off. I can’t afford any interruptions right now. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you later. )_ **

“What?!” Lived, Jerome squeezed the cell phone and typed up his response.

**( _> :( I swer 2 GOD if u shut ur fone off I will interrupt ur mtg with a flsh mob of drunk homeless ppl! )_**

No answer.

**_( MIAH!? )_ **

No answer.

Emerald eyes pay attention to the screen and this time, the app indicated the messages were sent, but not delivered.

“Asshole…” Jerome closed out of the message app and tossed his phone on the bed. “Too busy for your husband huh? Well that’s fine, I had plans anyway.”

Jerome showered up and threw on a pair of faded denim jeans, along with black t-shirt and matching hoodie with an Adidas logo printed on the front. He laced up a pair of blue, black and white DC high-top shoes and tucked his cell phone in his back pocket. He made sure to grab his card key and a pair of earbud headphones before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

Having just paid for his meal, a hefty middle-aged man turned around and accidentally bumped into a stranger.

“Fuck! Move out of the way!”

Jerome blinked when pieces of melted cheese and saliva splattered across his face. He hunched his shoulders and looked down at the pavement, “Sorry.”

“Move damnit!” The man took another bite of pepperoni pizza and waited for Jerome to step out of the way; grease dribbled from his paper-thin plate and blemished his suit jacket. Once the ginger moved aside, he pushed past him and bellyached about short lunch breaks and stupid people.

Unfazed by the rude remarks, Jerome used his sleeve to wipe the mess off his face. “Fat ass reminds me of Owen,” he commented. He raised his left hand to reveal a brown leather wallet and he thumbed through its contents. “Family photos, driver’s license, credit cards, PFFT!? A GYM MEMBERSHIP?!” Jerome cackled and shook his head, “Probably expired too.” He removed the cash, $80.00 in bills and $5.00 in change, and tossed the wallet in a nearby trashcan. 

Jerome had to admit, Haly’s Circus provided crucial skills when it came to scavenging for a meal – or anything for that matter. He could’ve taken the money Jeremiah left for him on top of the microwave but the redhead was far too proud to do so…. Not accounting for the pissy mood Jeremiah put him in. The nerve of him… Turning his cell phone off was a rude gesture!

Oh well, he didn’t need Jeremiah’s permission to go out and have fun. Like his husband said, he’d been on his best behavior and this was their last day in Gotham City, why not make it a memorable one? God knows how long it’ll be before they return for another visit.

Now standing in line, Jerome’s eyes scanned over the large menu posted on the right side of a green food truck. “Nalivka’s Original Pizza Kitchen,” he read the name aloud. He peered over the couple standing in front of him, “Hey old timer! Is this the same place down on 4th avenue?”

A gruff, old man glanced up from a pastry board and he stopped rolling dough. His eyesight was getting bad and it took him a few seconds to locate the source of the voice. He spotted Jerome’s waving hand and nodded, “Yes! Same one, we are the mobile unit.”

“Fancy truck ya got there, let me guess…. refurbished?” Jerome ignored the curious stares and whispers about his facial scars.

“Good eye. Got it refurbished 5 years ago when it was an ‘Orange Julius’ truck,” the old man said.

“Fuck smoothies, pizza is where the money is!” Jerome shouted.

“Haha, how right you are!” The elder laughed and resumed rolling his pizza dough out. “What can I get ya kid?”

Some of the people at the front of the line were growing irritated and one woman chimed in before Jerome could order. “Uh, hello?! We were standing in line before him! What about OUR orders?”

Jerome rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

The gesture further annoyed the woman and she cast Jerome a mean glare.

“I’m sorry ma’am, my eyesight aint what it used to be.” He motioned with a head tilt, “Jayde, honey, take their orders. I’ll check on the pizzas and meatballs.”

“Sure thing grandpa.” A teenage girl tucked her phone away and stepped forward, addressing the lady. “What can I get you?”

Jerome crossed his arms and waited patiently for the people in front of him to finish their order. He remembered Nalivka’s shop because as a kid, he frequented the establishment to score free pizza slices. The locals knew the old man as Archibald, or ‘Artie’, and Jerome was happy to see a familiar face. With a heart of gold and soft spot for kids, Artie always handed out free slices to children. Occasionally his family would get after him and they told him to quit encouraging orphaned freeloaders; that didn’t stop Artie, after all he owned the pizza joint. Of course, Jerome didn’t expect the old man to recognize him.

 

* * *

 

Working on his 4th slice of meat trio pizza, Jerome scrolled through his cell phone and searched a music playlist. He chomped down on the last few bites and gobbled up the buttery crust. Then he shacked the remainder of a Dr. Pepper and tossed both empty can and paper plate into a garbage can.

Jerome inserted the jack into his cell phone and positioned earbuds in each ear. He selected ‘[Tainted Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9obvlVPJBEg)’ by Gloria Jones and as catchy instrumentals floated out of the headphones, he began strolling down the busy sidewalk. He pulled his hood over his head and let the music absorb him.

Time to stir up a little chaos.

 

* * *

 

 _Sometimes I feel I've got to_  
_Run away I've got to_  
_Get away_  
_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_  
_The love we share_  
_Seems to go nowhere_  
_And I've lost my light_  
_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night~_

Chadwick Allister, Vice-President of finance and accounting at a respected company, was taking an afternoon lunch break. He’d been wrapped up in a conference call with potential clients overseas and it forced him to work through his usual lunch period. All he could think about was his empty stomach and paying a visit to his favorite sandwich shop.

Exiting the elevator, Chadwick rushed to the front doors with his black briefcase in hand. He ignored his growling stomach as he stepped through revolving glass doors and descended a flight of steps. Taking a left, the man strode down the sidewalk and made his way to his car. Like most of his co-workers, he opted to use to public parking spaces instead of the gated parking lot – that alone costed an additional $30.00 per month. It was a waste of money, in Chadwick’s opinion.

Just as he neared his 2018 Lamborghini Huracan, Chadwick noticed the disaster. He stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his briefcase on the pavement, and his jaw dropped.

Somebody had busted the front windshield, including every window.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Chadwick rushed over to his car and peered inside the interior. There didn’t appear to be any damage inside and nothing was missing, but that didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, his blood boiled and his face contorted into a scowl. He wheeled around and stared up and down the streets, catching sight of dozens of pedestrians. That’s when he noticed the homeless guy nearby, seated on a pile of newspapers and holding out a Styrofoam cup.

“YOU!” Chadwick shouted and he walked right up to the stranger.

A cigarette in his right hand, cup in the other, the homeless man let out a series of raspy coughs. He didn’t look up when the suited man addressed him. Instead, he took a drag of his cigarette and shook the cup. “What can I do for you Sir?”

Chadwick narrowed his eyes, taking note of the strained voice and slight tremor in the guy’s hands. ‘Probably an addict coming down,’ he thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet, “Did you see the asshole who busted up my car?”

“Yeah, this young buck with a baseball bat and blue backpack. Dark fellow, red baseball cap, he was heading that way.” He pointed his cigarette down the street.

“Thank you,” Chadwick nodded and tossed a couple $5.00 bills into the Styrofoam cup. He took off walking in the direction he was pointed in. He scoured the area around him, in search of a red baseball cap. That’s when he spotted the cap and the person wearing it; an African American male, probably in his teens, lugging a baseball bat and blue backpack.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Chadwick sprinted after the unsuspecting male.

After tucking the dollar bills inside his pocket, Jerome stood up and kicked the newspapers aside. He watched the fight unfold before his eyes, a delighted grin on his face.

“Yo, what’s your problem man?! Let go of my shit!” The younger male yelled, trying to shake Chadwick off by elbowing him.

“Fuck you nigger!” Chadwick snarled, one gripping the backpack and the other balled up into a fist. He punched the other in his face.

Gasping, the teenager stumbled backwards, blood seeping out of both nostrils. He quickly regained his composure and picked up his baseball bat. “Alright whitey, you wanna throw hands? Then you better finish!”

Jerome laughed, especially when the gathering crowd pulled out their cell phones to record. Two racists beating on each other in the street, how hilarious was that? Satisfied with the outcome, the redhead twirled around and walked along the sidewalk. He resumed playing his music, with the businessman’s painful screams floating through the earbuds.

 

* * *

 

 _Once I ran to you (I ran)_  
_Now I'll run from you (now I run)_  
_The tainted love you've given_  
_I give you all a girl can give you_  
_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_  
_Oh, tainted love (oh oh oh, oh oh!)_  
_Tainted love~_

The North side mall was ALWAYS busy, even during the typical school hours. Teenagers, they really didn’t anything better to do then lounge around the mall all day? The cliques have evolved, that’s for sure. What was once athletic (the jocks) versus the smart book people (nerds) was now a complicated network of coteries.

Emerald eyes survey the different cliques; most of them were on their cell phones. ‘Sheesh, must be a generation thing’, Jerome thought to himself. In his teens, he wouldn’t have been able to stare at a phone for hours on end. For one, that shit would get boring. Two, he’d be outside working all day long to earn a decent paycheck. During his leisure time, he’d trek over to park or explore the lively city.

Losing interest, Jerome decided to stroll through various stores. He stopped at the pet shop and played with two pugs that were in the display case in front.  One of them was hyperactive, so he cradled that pup in his arms while the other chowed down on soft puppy food. “Ooooh yer too cute!”

The pug attacked Jerome’s face with kisses, eliciting a soft laugh from the redhead.

“Eww gross, the fuck happened to your face?”

Jerome looked over to see a young girl and her boyfriend staring at him.

“ERIC!” The girl punched her boyfriend against his side.

“Ow!” Eric rubbed his side, “What? It’s a fair question babe, I mean,  _look_  at him!”

“You’re a jerk.” She shook her head and apologized to the redhead. “I’m sorry. My boyfriend here doesn’t have a filter, so he’s an inconsiderate asshole half the time.”

Eric rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it toots,” Jerome shrugged and went back to playing with the energetic pug. He scratched the pup’s soft belly, earning a pleased growl.

“Let’s go check out Victoria’s Secret,” said the girl. She hooked her arm around her boyfriend’s arm and guided him out of the store.

“Yeah, yeah. Those two ugly freaks deserve each other,” Eric muttered.

The comment was within earshot and Jerome paused, while the pug nibbled on his fingers. “Guess I found someone worth my time. Cya later cutie pie~” He pressed a kiss against the pug’s snot-covered nose and gently placed him back inside the display case. He left the pet store and made his way to Victoria’s Secret.

Unlike his girlfriend, Eric found no interest in the frilly store. Lingerie was sexy but his girlfriend refused to model any for him. That left him wandering aimlessly around as the girl tried on bras, swimsuits, and tested out new body perfumes. In the end, he hovered at a corner with his cell phone in hand. He checked his social media, commented a status, and opened up Candy Crush afterwards. He played the addictive game and was completely engrossed that he didn’t notice a familiar redhead waltzing into the store.

After 20 minutes or so, a girl shouted: “Eric!”

Eric looked up from his phone, “Yeah?”

“Help me carry these bags, pretty please?”

“Alright babe.” He closed out of the game, put his cell phone away, and walked over to his girlfriend. He grabbed a couple of bags and walked alongside her towards the entrance of the store. “Do you really need all this crap?”

“Yup, and if you’re a good boy…. I’ll model some of my swimsuits tonight~” She leaned against her boyfriend’s side.

“Hell yeah, sounds like a plan babe.” Eric smiled mischievously but as they walked out of the store, an alarm went off.

**WEEEOOOEEE!**

Startled, Eric dropped the bags and looked around, heart racing underneath his chest. His girlfriend clung to his arm, eyes wide with panic.

“Yoo hoo~” Jerome called out.

Eric saw Jerome across the walkway, leaning against the glass wall of a hair salon.

Jerome wiggled his fingers and waved.

The store manager raced out and confronted Eric and his girlfriend. “Sir, Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to step inside the store please.”

Ignoring the older woman, Eric tugged his arm free of his girlfriend’s grip and shoved past both women.

The store manager shrieked, “SECURITY!”

Jerome’s smile grew and malice flashed in his eyes. He said nothing when the security guards shouted at Eric.

Outraged, Eric approached Jerome and reached out to grab him by his sweater. He shook him violently and screamed in his face, “You fucking did this?!”

The redhead giggled and nonchalantly shrugged, “Maybe?”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Eric wound his right fist back and-

Out of nowhere, two bulky security guards tackled the disconcerted teenager onto the floor.

Giddy with excitement, Jerome applauded. “Bravo!”

“ERICCC!” The girlfriend squealed at the top of her lungs.

The store manager kept a firm grip on the girl’s arm as she attempted to get to her boyfriend’s side.

One of the security guards kept Eric pinned on his stomach and the other patted his body down.

“Look what we got here,” said the security guard. He shoved his hand into the kid’s jacket pocket, pulling out a couple pairs of lacy panties, each with a security tag on them.

Eric grunted and struggled against the grip, only to freeze when he saw the women’s underwear. “T-those aren’t mine! I swear! That asshole shoved them in my pocket when I wasn’t looking!”

Both security guards scoff and one asked, “ _What_  asshole?”

Eric turned his head, “That guy! He’s the one who-” he trailed off.

The redhead vanished.

 

* * *

 

 _Don't touch me please_  
_I cannot stand the way you (tease!)_  
_I love you though you hurt me so_  
_If I do not pack my things and go (whoa oh oh!)_  
_Tainted love, oh tainted love (whoa oh oh, oh oh!)_  
_Tainted love, tainted love (whoa oh oh, oh oh!)_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love (whoa oh oh, oh oh!)_  
_Touch me baby, tainted love (whoa oh oh, oh oh!)~_

Sipping on an iced coffee, Jerome bobbed his head to Gloria Jones’s deep, honey-infused voice. He found himself snapping his fingers to the rhythm and silently mouthing the lyrics. He left the mall over an hour ago and was now roaming the streets of Gotham. His mind wandered back to the adorable pugs at the pet store; he wondered how Jeremiah would feel about adopting puppies.

“What do you mean you have to save?! SAVE FOR WHAT?!”

Jerome glanced to his side and noticed a middle-aged man shouting into his cell phone. The guy was balding, and he had a prominent beer gut. His brown suit jacket and dress slacks were stained, a crying shame really. Jerome had come to appreciate Jeremiah’s slick, always-clean suits. He learned how to remove every type of stain known to man, so they wouldn’t have to ship every suit off to the dry cleaners.

“Look, all I need is $300.00 okay? I owe Ronnie…. WHO’S RONNIE?! You’re stupid as shit Margaret, he’s my co-worker, remember last Christmas?! He attended our family’s dinner Margaret!”

Trying not eavesdrop, Jerome turned his attention elsewhere and walked faster. His attempts were in vein because the man’s voice raised with his growing temper.

“FUCK YOU! YOU’RE A LAZY, UNGRATEFUL CUNT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIFE!”

Jerome’s pace slowed down, and he adjusted the volume on his cell phone to listen. Did he hear correctly? This bastard was married?! Who would marry a guy like him?

“JUST WIRE THE FUCKING MONEY TO MY CHECKING ACCOUNT NOW! FUCK THE BILLS, JUST PUT 20% ON THEM LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!!”

“Christ…. What a shithead,” mumbled Jerome. He scouted his surroundings, taking note of the gap around them; people were obviously avoiding the pissed off husband.

Good.

The redhead casually walked closer as the man continued to cuss at his wife. He joined him by his side and without warning, Jerome aggressively shoved the man off the sidewalk.

“WHAT THE” Dropping his cell phone, the older male staggered into oncoming traffic.

**AAHT AAHHT BLOOOOOT!**

A car horn blared, and rubber tires screeched along asphalt.

Unfortunately, for the verbally abusive husband, a yellow taxicab was unable to stop in time.

The vehicle collided into the man and his body flew into the windshield before rolling over the rooftop and slamming into the road. Other vehicles stopped, whereas surrounding pedestrians screamed in fright.

Scarcely recognizable, the bleeding mess twitched on the road with blood oozing out of mouth. His eyes were wide, frozen in a permanent state of terror. Both legs are bent at awkward angels and his right shoulder appeared dislocated.

The taxi driver was the first to get out of his vehicle and run over to the man’s side. He got down on his knees and checked the man’s neck for a pulse. “OH MY GOD HE’S ALIVE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

Jerome had to cover his mouth to stifle laughter. When he heard police and ambulance sirens approaching, the redhead was quick to leave the area.

 

* * *

 

“Hmph.” Jerome huffed out an irritated sigh, eyes focused on an empty inbox. Zero messages. “I’ll text you when I get a break MY ASS!” Displeased, he closed out of the message app and turned the volume up.

The melodic voice of [Roland Gift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLDpl3XSOpM) broadcasted in Jerome’s ears and he carried on walking.

“Everything you say is lies, but to me that’s no surprise. What I had for you was true. Things go wrong, they always do~” Jerome sang aloud, “She drives me crazy, oh, ohh! Like no one else~” Movement catches his eye and the redhead stopped when a blonde-haired woman stepped in front of him.

“I like your taste in music kid,” she said in a scratchy, cigarette-worn voice.

Looking the woman up and down, Jerome realized she was a prostitute. The scanty clothes, red stilettos, and heavy makeup were a dead giveaway, as are the tracks in her arms. He wasn’t sure about her age, hell, a lot of these junkies started off young. She would’ve been pretty, if not for the fake orange tan covering her body.

“Thanks doll.”

“Close! Actually, it’s Dolly, ya know, like Dolly Parton? We’re related, distant relatives and all.” The blonde linked her arm with Jerome’s and began walking.

“No shit huh? I can see the family resemblance,” he said with a chuckle. Jerome doubted that was her real name and if he didn’t know any better, he picked up on a slight accent. German? Italian? Russian maybe? He turned the music off and kept his cell phone in his sweater pocket. He noticed ‘Dolly’ was guiding him away from the sidewalk and towards a shady looking outlet store. “Where are we going?”

Dolly giggled at the remark. “To my place silly! I have an apartment above the store. My friends are throwing a party and we’re short on guests.” Dolly smiled up Jerome and she suggestively placed her hand over his upper thigh. “And maybe later…. you and I can have a little fun afterwards?”

Incredulous, Jerome stared at the two-story building. “A party? And you’re inviting MY ugly mug?”

“You’re not ugly! What’s a few scars anyway? Got plenty myself,” she said with a shrug.

“Touché’” Jerome stopped walking. He couldn’t shake this ugly feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Was it dread? He had no clue why he felt that way but something inside his gut told him to avoid going inside the outlet store. “Um… I kinda had plans-”

Dolly cut Jerome off by cupping his chin and leaning up until her face was a mere inch away from his. “Oh hush, you didn’t have any plans. You look like you were bored out of your mind.”

Dull, gray eyes stare into his own and Jerome tried not to cringe from the stench of death lingering on her breathe; again, strange bells of familiarity were going off in his head. “I was listening to music, and I guess I zone out sometimes.” He purposely turned his head and pretended as if he was looking for someone. He suspected Dolly was high and in desperate need of a fix, hence the unusual advances. People are usually frightened of Jerome’s appearance, or at least shocked, but this woman didn’t so much as bat an eye at his disfigured face. That and she didn’t comment on Jerome’s wedding band – maybe her usual clients are married men.

“Please? Be my sweetheart for the night~” Dolly leaned against Jerome and wrapped her arms around his waist. When Jerome refused to look at her, the woman positioned her hands over his ass and groped him.

“Wow! Okay!” Jerome jumped slightly, “I gotta get going.” He pried her hands away and stepped back.

“What’s the matter? Are you too good for  _me_?!” She spat, her voice dripping with animosity.

“Pfft,” he rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I’m sure I’m not the only guy who isn’t interested in bush patrol.”

“FUCK YOU!” Dolly pursed her lips together and she spit on the man.

Clear, foamy saliva splattered across Jerome’s face. He blinked and exhaled a frustrated sigh, “….Yeah, I’m gonna head out now.” He turned around and used the back of his sleeve to wipe the mess away. “Stay classy Dolly!” he called over his shoulder.

Dolly threw a baseball-size rock.

The rock landed near Jerome’s right shoe, causing him to jump and wheel around to flip the woman off. “Bitch!” However, he was forced to take off running when she picked up another rock.

Somewhere in the background, Dolly screamed in a foreign language. “Fanculo te e i tuoi soldi! Scommetto che hai un piccolo cazzo!” She chucked rocks at the redhead.

Luckily, Jerome put some distance between them and avoided being stoned to death.

 

* * *

 

It’s 5:45 p.m. and still no word from Jeremiah.

Jerome assumed his brother’s meeting would’ve wrapped up by now. The LEAST that asshole could do was show a degree of courtesy and apologize for his curt attitude. Jaded, the redhead drawled out, “Guess I should call it a day.” He’d been perched on a wooden bench at Gotham Central Park for the past hour and a half. People watching wasn’t any fun when everybody was behaving like outstanding citizens.

A paragon of morality, how bland.

‘What  _happened_  to this place?’ he thought to himself.

Where are all the hookers who use to trick right outside the park gates? Why did the basketball games end? Those were entertaining to watch, especially when the players assaulted each other over outrageous fouls. Hell, Jerome missed the homeless veterans that used to camp out in the public restrooms on both ends of the park. Those elderly soldiers had some good stories AND they had no problem whatsoever giving a prepubescent ginger a taste of alcohol.

The good ol’ days, oh how he missed them. Somebody was doing a  _stupendous_  job of cleaning up the streets and its miscreants. Couldn’t be the GCPD alone… The masked vigilante had something to do with it, Jerome was certain of it. Thanks to Jeremiah’s cautious nature, neither Valeska had encountered the bat. Meeting the shadowy do-gooder was on his bucket list, although, Jeremiah would probably lose his shit if he found out.

Giving into boredom, Jerome stood up from the wooden bench and stretched his arms over his head. His neck, shoulders, and back popped loudly, eliciting a pleased groan. He began making his way towards the busy streets to try to wave a cab down. Just as he neared the curb, the redhead froze, right hand hovering in the air. His left hand searched through his back pants pocket, but he didn’t feel a single, crisp bill.

Nothing.

Nada.

Total fucking zilch.

“That bitch…” Jerome saw an approaching cab, prompting him to lower his hands and hurriedly leave the curbside. He heard an angry horn honking at him as he made his way down the sidewalk. An amused smirk stretched across his face and as annoyed as he was, he had to give Dolly credit. A conniving prostitute with sticky fingers, damn, she  _was_  good. Normally, people couldn’t pull a fast one on the Valeska family – all of which born from thieves and raised as such.

“Dolly, Dolly, Dolly~” he said with a giggle and head shake. “Oh well, just means I can waste more time.” He pulled his hood lower to cover his face and when the signal changed, he ambled along a crosswalk, hidden among the crowd of pedestrians.

 

* * *

 

Gotham National Bank, the largest bank in the city and the busiest. Its key location, next to Wayne Tower, makes it an ideal place for Gothamites to carry out their financial affairs. That, and the city’s most esteemed hotels and restaurants saturate the area. It’s the high-end district, riddled with obese financiers, cheating husbands, gold digging twenty-year-olds, but most importantly, people here had deep pockets.

That’s exactly what Jerome needed. He walked among the finely dressed citizens and allowed his emerald eyes to survey over potential victims. He was searching for a schmuck, somebody easily distracted or in a hurry.  Emerald eyes case the area over until he heard a man and woman arguing a few feet ahead of him. Their squabble caught his attention and he listened, waiting for an opportune time to initiate his move.

“Allen it’s YOUR week with the kids. We set up a parent plan months ago or did you forget that TOO?!”

“No, I didn’t forget Patricia, thank you for the friendly fucking reminder!” The man clenched and unclenched his right fist, while his other hand clamped down on the handle of a briefcase.

“Oh you’re welcome  _dear_ ,” sneered Patricia. She cursed under her breathe and glanced at her cell phone. “I’ll drop them off at your house at 7:00 p.m.”

“….Look, I told you… I can’t take them this weekend. Alicia and I-“

“ALICIA AND I!” mocked Patricia, her voice pitchy and hostile. “Fuck you and your therapist. You two can rot in hell for all I care!” She shoved her phone inside her purse, clearly agitated with the man. “You’re the one that wanted shared custody, one week for you and one week for me or are you  _that_  fucking stupid you can’t remember which week is yours?”

“For God’s sake Patricia, keep it down!” he hissed. Allen’s face was turning red from embarrassment and it looked like a vein was about to pop in his neck.

Jerome laughed when Patricia screamed about divorce and two-timing sluts; he didn’t know if she was referring to the therapist or her ex-husband. Oh God, these two were perfect! He eyed the purse and decided he’d rather not get hit with it. The ex-husband, on the other hand, appeared severely stressed and was in no shape to run.

Readying himself, the redhead pushed his left heel into the pavement and shifted his right foot forward; he lowered his body ever so slightly, mirroring a running stance. He inhaled a deep breath and upon exhaling, Jerome took off at a mad dash towards the ex-couple.

“OKAY! Okay, Patricia you win. I’ll pick them up at 8:00 p.m., just please keep your voice-” Allen was cut off when somebody ran into his left side, nearly knocking him off his feet. The suited businessman stumbled, and his briefcase flew out of his hand. Bewildered, he looked up when a young man shouted at him.

“Sorry about that man! I’m late for my meeting!” Jerome shouted through cupped hands. He whipped around on his heels and continued sprinting down the path, only to disappear around the corner of the bank.

“Allen are you okay?!” Patricia rushed over and took her ex-husband’s arm.

“Y-yes…. I’m okay.” Briefly dazed, Allen glanced around for his briefcase. “Late for a meeting?” he repeated.

Patricia pointed to the suitcase, “Probably with his probation officer. Did you see those scars on his face? That screams convicted felon right there.”

“Scars? Oh, no I didn’t notice.” Allen picked up his briefcase and dusted it off, unaware that his wallet was missing.

Meanwhile, Jerome ran a couple of blocks down the street and when he was satisfied with the distance, he slowed down to a walking pace. Heart fluttering, he twirled around and walked backwards, glancing around for any signs of the bantering ex-couple. Grinning at his success, Jerome turned back around and retrieved a leather wallet from his pocket. He looked down and pushed the folds open, interested in how much cash the guy was carrying. However, the momentary lapse in attention resulted in an unexpected collision.

A shorter, younger male was speaking to a woman of the same age, and thus failing to see the redhead walking his way.

Jerome looked up but by then it was too late.

Both males meet head-on.

Someone’s forehead collided with Jerome’s lower face, causing him to teeter backwards and grab at his face. He grunted in pain and forced his watery eyes open, realizing he dropped the stolen wallet on the ground.

The younger male, with stylishly slicked back hair, blurted out an apology: “Sir I’m terribly sorry!” He leaned over and picked the leather wallet up, “It was my fault. I was talking to my friend and wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you okay?” the woman addressed her companion.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Dusting the wallet off, the raven-haired male ignored the aching in his face and extended his hand. “Your wallet, sir.”

It took a minute for Jerome’s vision to clear and when it did, the first thing he noticed was the wallet hovering a few inches from his face. Then, his eyes traveled past the hand and up to the stranger’s face.

Oh, fuck.

Jerome’s heart stopped, not literally, but it sure as hell felt like it did. He recognized the man as Bruce-filthy-stinking-rich-Wayne. He was taller, older, and no longer resembled the frail, lanky teenager Jerome recalled. He hadn’t seen the brat since… A masquerade ball flashed in his head, including a bottle of liquor he consumed prior to attending the charity event. That was YEARS ago, and the memory was hazy… But Jerome could never forget the stubborn teenager, so set in his ways and beliefs that he was envious.

“Sir? Are you feeling all right? Should I call an ambulance?” Bruce pressed, forehead crinkling with worry lines.

Tearing his gaze away from striking blue eyes, Jerome furiously shook his head. Fearing the other would recognize him, he shoved the wallet away. He moved around Bruce and took off walking at a swift pace.

Bruce looked monetarily disconcerted and he turned around, wallet dangling from his hand. “H-hey, your wallet-” He trailed off and watched the hooded stranger duck into an alleyway.

“Maybe that’s a stolen wallet?” The woman suggested with a shrug, “Guy looks kind of rough Bruce. Let’s go drop the wallet off at the GCPD and we can head to dinner.”

“Scars…” he mumbled.

“Huh?” She raised an eyebrow, “What’s that now?”

Bruce stared at the area where the man disappeared. “He had scars on either side of his mouth… and all around his face.”

“Okay?” The woman blinked, “So…GCPD or...”

“Melissa, I’m going to have to take a rain check on dinner.” Bruce tucked the wallet in his pants pocket and retrieved his own. “I’ll pay for your cab fare.”

“Bruce!” Melissa whined, “This is the 3rd time you canceled!”

“I know and I’m really,  _really_  sorry.” Bruce took Melissa’s hands and shoved a $100.00 bill against her left palm, “I’m an asshole. Should you wish to see somebody else, I’ll understand.”

“Bruce-”

He leaned over and planted a kiss against her cheekbone, “I’ll call you tonight?” Without waiting for a response, Bruce started jogging down the sidewalk. He weaved around people and made his way over to the alleyway, his heart rate speeding up. He recognized those scars. It was virtually IMPOSSIBLE to forget whose face they belonged to.

“Jerome Valeska…” whispered Bruce. How was it possible? After all these years, he’d assumed the Valeska brothers were dead, or fled Gotham City. Come to think of it… after Alfred rescued him from the rooftop, he stated Jerome and Jeremiah left the masquerade together. He attempted to track the siblings down but it was as if the two vanished altogether… It was a wasted endeavor, not that Bruce was complaining. He had his hands full with Joker and Harley, among other notorious criminals.

Nevertheless, why make an appearance now? If Jerome was back… Then Jeremiah was too. In the back of his mind, in a memory he desperately wanted to erase, Bruce could hear Jerome confessing his feelings for Jeremiah. He initially thought the redhead was babbling nonsensical fantasies, or perhaps the effects of chloroform had him hearing things. The idea alone made Bruce’s stomach twist into painful knots. There was just no way… Jerome and Jeremiah? Brothers? As much as he hated to acknowledge it, the twins had a strange, intense relationship going on. Armed with that knowledge, Bruce intended to use it to his advantage. He was going to remain hidden and pursue Jerome Valeska in hopes it would lead to the whereabouts of Jeremiah Valeska.

‘Two birds, one stone’ he thought to himself. Oh, man, Jim would have a field day if the Valeska brothers turned up at the GCPD, bound and sedated – as most of Batman’s gifts are normally delivered.

Gravel crunched underneath Oxford shoes when Bruce came to a skidding halt. The alleyway adjoined with two more paths and the man had no idea which route Jerome took. Narrowing his blue eyes, Bruce debated on going left when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

With his black Adidas hoodie concealing his face, Jerome appeared from behind a dumpster and fled down the right alleyway.

“Shit!” Cover blown, Bruce chased after the infamous Valeska.

 

* * *

 

Minutes before Bruce gave way to chase, the REAL Jerome Valeska paid a homeless man to wear his sweater. Of course, the guy was cautious and tried to ask questions about the odd proposition. In the end, Jerome forked over all the cash he stole earlier and the smelly drunk got away with $300.00 and a brand-new Adidas sweater.

That left Jerome with 20 seconds to secure a hiding spot. He noticed an apartment building nearby with a partially open window on the ground floor. He was able to push it open, climb inside, and close the window just as Bruce appeared in the alleyway.

Turning his music off and removing his headphones, Jerome sat down on the floor and listened. As instructed, the homeless man made his presence known and attempted to outrun the billionaire. The redhead chuckled after hearing Bruce curse aloud. What would Alfred think of his perfect, golden boy?! Such blasphemy.

Knowing he’s safe for the time being, Jerome relaxed against the wall and looked around. He was inside an apartment building, an abandoned one at that. He was certain he saw yellow tape outside the building when he was running down the sidewalk. Perhaps the place had undergone foreclosure, or it wasn’t up to health code standards? Whatever the reason was, it was a nice building with newfangled interior.

“Huh,” Jerome clicked his tongue and stood up. He was in the lobby area with a greeting desk at the center of the floor. The tile was white marble and in each corner of the room stood gigantic columns, decorated with fancy floral patterns. It had a Greek vibe to it, something Jeremiah would appreciate – the architect fanatic he is. It was too lackluster for Jerome; he preferred vibrant colors and not the minimal earth tone pallet.

Moving away from the wall, Jerome wandered the room in search of another exit, just in case Bruce returned through the same alleyway.  He stopped in front of the elevator and peered at the yellow crime scene tape, which was in the shape of an X over steel doors. “10 floors, not bad.” Now he was intrigued about the place. It was spotless and dust-free, like somebody was taking care of the building.

Jeremiah was on his mind, as well as how to go about securing money for a taxi or bus. He should’ve threatened the homeless guy and scared him into submission! Then he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Turning to his left, Jerome complained under his breath and walked over towards one of the front windows to check if it was locked.

“Ju lutem mos më vrisni!”

Jerome froze mid-step, a chill running down his spine.

It was a man’s voice.

The redhead placed his left shoe down on the floor and stared up at ceiling. The vocal sound was close; it had to come from the 2nd floor, possibly the 3rd. He didn’t recognize what language that was, but he killed enough in the past to recognize a desperate man’s begging.

Another voice spoke but it was lower, and difficult to make out the words.

Sharp, tingling goosebumps crawled across Jerome’s body and he didn’t register tightening of muscles. The man started babbling off in English this time and the redhead could hear distress in his voice. Whoever else was up there, be it one person or multiple, presented a threat to the pleading man.

Fear and danger… A toxic, wholesome, combination. Jerome didn’t remember the last time he experienced such feeling, fuck, he could get drunk off it.

Jerome went through some sort of outer body experience. His legs don’t work as he tells them. Neither do his hands and fingers. His brain sends signals, telling him what to do – what he SHOULD do. Whether or not his body listens is a different story. He can feel it moving, doing what it wants. Acting without foresight, the redhead climbed the first flight of stairs and arrived on the first floor.

“AHHHHHH!!!!!”

Agonizing pain, oh, what a beautiful sound. Jerome closed his eyes, a sense of inebriation washing over him. Thrill. Excitement. Adrenaline. This is the fix he’d been searching for and he was prepared to chase it.

Some force of nature was drawing the redhead closer. He’s in tune with his surroundings, aware of the subtle iron in the air. Inaudible footsteps tap across wooden floors, pausing when another scream tore through building.

Not this floor.

Upstairs.

Like a cat chasing a marred up toy, Jerome raced back to the stairway and ascended the steps in a flash. The scent of blood wasn’t strong enough on the 2nd floor, so he climbed another flight and stood at the end of the hallway to the 3rd floor.

This time, the aroma is pungent and mixed with it is a strong chemical smell.

‘Acid…’ Jerome thought to himself. He recognized it, though he doesn’t remember why. Ignoring every survival alarm going off in his head, Jerome padded down the hallway until he located a partially open apartment. He stooped low and peered in through the narrow crack between door and wall.

Seated on a wooden chair is an old man with copper-brown skin. He has short, frizzy black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, peppered with white and grey. His clothes are modest, consisting of a brown suit jacket, collared shirt, and matching dress slacks. Jerome notices he doesn’t have any shoes or socks on, and his feet seem disfigured – OHHH, broken appendages. That would explain the blood splatters on the floor. Further inspection revealed that each leg was tied to the chair and his arms were undoubtedly restrained behind his back. His head is hanging low, so Jerome can’t get a good look at his face.

Another figure stood off to the side of the room, hovering over a dining table. Unlike the tied-up male, he was dawning an elegant black suit jacket, with murky blue dress slacks. The pants had faded vertical lines, and he paired the look with a purple plaid button-up shirt. Instead of dress shoes, however, he had on thick black boots, with a little too much heel in Jerome’s opinion. The guy was humming and surveying a collection of tools spread across the tabletop. “As head of maintenance, you really need to upgrade your equipment. These devices were made in what, 1950?”

The injured man groaned in agony.

Jerome squinted; he could see multiple acid burns on the man’s face. ‘Shit, this guy really worked him over,’ he thought to himself.

Unfazed by the response, the well-suited man turned around with Lineman’s pliers hanging from his left hand. “Primitive, but it’ll get the job done I suppose.”

Emerald eyes widened when the other male turned around, his heart fluttering with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Every underground, sleazy, penny-pinching, lowlife would be able to identify the dangerous man holding vintage pliers. 

Victor Zsasz.

Jerome remembered headlines in the paper, detailing his involvement with the Falcone family. He was Gotham’s number one hitman and as eager as Jerome was to meet him, he was terrified at his own lack of weapons. No knives. No gun. Just a cell phone and some headphones. He cursed at himself mentally for being so unprepared. An era of married bliss made him soft and careless– he hated the fact.

Victor casually twirled the pliers between his fingers while addressing the wounded man: “Where is Zamir?”

Silence.

“Are all Albanians this stubborn?” Victor mused. He pushed away from the table and approached the man. “I’ve broken every toe, every finger, your nose, your wrists, and several ribs. As fun as this is-” a hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of black hair, yanking back on it to force the man to look up, “-you’re not the intended target Bardhyll, your brother is.”

Struggling to open his eyes, Bardhyll coughed out blood and saliva, forcing Victor to raise his head and avoid the spray. “Nuk e di ku është vëllai im.”

“English, if you would,” said Victor. He stroked the pliers against Bardhyll’s face in a gentle manner.

“I-I don’t know where Zamir is, h-he and his family left their home yesterday…”

Victor rolled his eyes and he would’ve furrowed his eyebrows, if he had any. Instead, wrinkled lines appear on his forehead and he sighed impatiently. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He brushed the pliers over Bardhyll’s bottom lip, “Or I could play dentist and rip out your teeth? Would you prefer that?”

“Jo! Ju lutem! Jo më...” Bardhyll sobbed and tears stained his face, “I don’t know where he went! Please if this is about Sophia Falcone’s money, I-I can get it for her. G-give me a few days to collect, I swear, on my mother’s grave, I will get the money!”

“Hmm…” Victor pretended to think about it before tutting and shaking his head in disappointment. “Oh Bardhyll, Bardhyll, Bardhyll, so naïve.” He let go of his hair and grabbed the man’s lower face, squeezing hard. He forced Bardhyll’s mouth open and tapped the pliers against the bottom row of teeth. “It’s not about the money Bardhyll. It’s about loyalty and Zamir, well, is the  _worst_  definition of loyalty. I mean, look at what’s he’s done.”

Jerome couldn’t make out the full conversation and that frustrated him. He placed his left hand against the door and slowly pushed it open. The hinges don’t make a peep and the redhead leaned in, listening attentively.

“He went to Miss Falcone for a loan and not only does she supply the loan, but she offers financial stability and long-lasting friendship to Zamir IF he swears a life of servitude. He does so, willingly, and uses the money to purchase this building and renovate it into an upscale apartment. Things go well for him and his family, and when called upon for a particular task, Zamir up and refused.” Victor squeezed the pliers around a tooth, ignoring the man’s whimpering. “Miss Falcone took his refusal personal and she wishes to meet with Zamir to-”

Victor jerked his arm back and ripped out a tooth, “-discuss his future endeavors.”

Bardhyll let out a bloodcurdling scream and he violently convulsed in his chair, spewing blood from his mouth.

“Yikes, this one has a cavity. I guess I did you a favor, huh?” Victor casually dropped the tooth on the floor. “You know where your brother is hiding. Why suffer on his behalf?”

“Perëndia ka mëshirë për shpirtin tim.” Bardhyll’s head hung low and he wept, as if in mourning. He was going to betray his one and only sibling, knowing it would result in Zamir’s death – including his wife and children. He’d known pain before but this, this was new and awful. He couldn’t endure any more. “Unë jam një frikacak, më fal mua vëlla.”

Victor impatiently tapped the pliers against his hip, “Any day.”

Appalled at his own cowardice, Bardhyll whispered the address: “445 Mount Eden Road…”

“See?!” Victor flung the pliers across the floor and enthusiastically slapped a hand against Bardhyll’s shoulder, earning a startled cry from the injured man. “Was that SO hard?! I’m proud of you, not a lot of men can last this long. You really went for the homestretch Bardhyll, good job.”

Bardhyll hesitantly lifted his gaze and stared at the bald man. “I can …. Go home?”

“Of course! Like I said, you weren’t the intended target. All I needed was information and you supplied it.” Victor smiled and walked to the back of the chair. He retrieved a knife from his pocket and used the blade to cut through coils of rope around Bardhyll’s wrists. “Oh, and can you give Drita my best wishes? She’s as pretty as a peach~”

A cold shiver ran down Bardhyll’s spine when his wife was mentioned. He nodded stiffy, “Will do…” He remained motionless while Victor cut the binds from his wrists and legs.

Victor hummed cheerfully and when he was finished, he stepped back and tucked the knife in his pants pocket. “All good to go, take care of yourself Bardhyll.”

“T-thank you.” Cautious and slow, Bardhyll rose to his feet. His jaw immediately clamped shut to avoid crying out in pain; he had numerous broken bones. He shifted his weight and awkwardly waddled across the floor on the balls of his heels. He left his shoes and socks behind, seeing no need for them when each toe was broken.

Jerome was shocked at the turn of events. He thought this Victor guy was a ruthless killer but in reality, he was jovial, and well-mannered. As Bardhyll moved at a sluggish pace, Jerome stepped away from the door and began walking down the hall. It was fascinating to watch Victor work but were all his finishes anticlimactic? He thought about all the times he had to collect information, and how many people he had to kill-

**BANG!**

The redhead gave a small yelp and spun around.

The apartment door was wide open and the upper half of Bardhyll’s body was lying on the hallway floor.

Jerome saw an expression of terror on the guy’s face but what’s more noticeable is the gaping hole between his eyes.

A pool of blood was collecting around Bardhylls body and somewhere inside the apartment Victor was making a phone call.

“Wow…” Jerome felt a warm glow expanding throughout his body and a smile tugged on his lips. Victor was a cruel badass. He let Bardhyll believe he was going home to his wife, only to murder him in cold blood. It’s something Jerome would’ve done too, if he had the patience.

All of a sudden, Jerome’s cell phone vibrated, and [Rod Stewart’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9hehu2w6Nw) voice sang out:

 _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_ _  
Come on, sugar, tell me so!_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The sudden urge to flee kicked in and Jerome was already sprinting down the stairs, while Rod’s voice echoed throughout the building.

 _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me_ _  
Come on, honey, tell me so!_

Why the fuck didn’t he turn his cellphone on silent mode?! Jerome cussed himself out mentally as his shoes made contact with tiled floor. Now on the ground level, he raced over to the window he came in through-

**BANG!**

Only a few feet away from the window, Jerome felt the rush of a bullet graze his left cheekbone before shattering the window in front of him. He shielded his eyes from the downpour of glass and backed away.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” said Victor.

It was in that moment Jerome knew, he fucked up. He couldn’t believe how fast Victor was, then again, he was a skilled hitman, so it made sense. Not wanting to get shot, he raised his hands above his head and splayed his fingers out to show he was unarmed.

“Turn around,” Victor demanded.

With a heavy feeling inside his stomach, Jerome obeyed and turned around to face Victor. Instead, he came face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. The redhead is vaguely aware of the laceration on his left cheekbone.

Chocolate, brown eyes regard emerald orbs and a slow smile builds as the surprise sinks in. “Well, I declare.” Victor lowered the gun from Jerome’s face and now had it pointed at his chest. “You’re that kid… the one that escaped Arkham and started a cult.”

“Wasn’t my idea, I swear" said Jerome.

Victor noticed the scars but it’s not the most intriguing characteristic. Overcome with déjà vu, he lowered his firearm a fraction more. “Have we met before?”

“I think I woulda remembered a bald stud from my turbulent past.”

Victor’s throaty laughter made Jerome’s head buzz and despite impending danger, he smiled crookedly.

“Oh, aren’t you precious.” Victor twirled the gun and cased it inside his right shoulder holster; he was wearing two shoulder holsters on the outside of his suit jacket. “I feel like we’ve met before although, I don’t know when or where.”

“Hmm… Ya know, now that I think about it…” Jerome lowered his arms and looked Victor up and down. “Yer eyes do look awfully familiar.”

“Do they now?” Victor gave a pleased smile and he lifted his right hand, “Victor Zsasz and I just have to say… Big fan of you and your work. The blackout?  _Best_.  _Night_.  _Ever_.”

“D’awww stop it, yer making me blush.” Jerome took Victor’s hand and shook it. “It’s rare to meet fans that don’t wanna hack my face off. Yer a nice change a pace.”

Incredulous, Victor inquired: “A fan removed your face?”

“Yup, course I was still dead when it happened.” Jerome let go of Victor’s hand. The perplexed expression on the other male’s face drew a soft giggle.

“A riveting story I should like to hear one day,” Victor commented. He thought Jerome’s laughter was incredibly adorable.

“Yeah? Sure, I can tell you about it sometime.”

“How about over dinner tonight?” Victor flashed a sultry smile and winked, “My treat.”

That smile caused a heart flutter and Jerome’s face burned. For a second, he’s stumped and doesn’t know what to say.

Victor admired the blush and waited with a patient smile.

“I um…” Jerome coughed, realizing how dry his mouth was. “Thanks for the offer but… I’m married.” He lifted his right hand and turned it, flashing the gold wedding band.

“Aww… that’s a shame,” Victor shook his head and feigned disappointment.

Jerome smiled apologetically, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Victor shrugged his shoulders, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Pfft,” Jerome scoffed, “Presumptuous much?”

Victor’s eyes lit up and he gave one of the most annoying, shit-eating grins Jerome had ever seen. “I doubt a woman could tame your wild streak.” He stepped closer to the redhead and reached up, lightly dusting glass pieces off Jerome’s shoulder. “No, you would need a strong man that can handle your tenacious ways. Judging by your lack of appearances in Gotham, your husband exercises power and control, with an iron will to match.”

Nearly chest-to-chest, Jerome could feel Victor’s warm breath against his face. He blinked and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. In fact, he didn’t know how to address the astute observation. This guy was good.

“Cat got your tongue?” Victor asked, obviously amused.

‘Hey that’s my line! Quick, say a witty comeback’, Jerome thought. He blurted out “Crowded elevators smell different to midgets.”

Victor’s grin faltered and the eyebrow lines, or lack of, raised inquisitively.

‘Annnnnd I sound like an idiot now.’ Jerome looked down in embarrassment.

“Hahaha!” Victor roared with laughter, prompting the redhead to look up in surprise. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his toned stomach hardly bounced with each hearty laugh. “T-that’s a knee slapper right there!”

Humiliation aside, Jerome was feeling smug about getting Gotham’s renowned hitman to lose his shit over a stupid joke.

Victor wiped tears from his eyes after calming down. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day! I don’t remember laughing this much in years. You and your husband must laugh all day long, right? I bet he adores your jokes.”

“Heh…” Jerome chuckled awkwardly, “Not exactly…”

“Oh, I see.” Victor exhaled a sad sigh, “That explains why you’re out and about, all by yourself.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked in a defensive tone.

“It means you’re bored, and your husband isn’t taking care of you.” Victor overlooks Jerome’s slightly hostile tone, “Let me guess... You’re not allowed to do anything when you’re alone? You have to stay home and wait around all day for your husband to finish –whatever it is he does.”

Jerome opened his mouth, only to have Victor place a finger over his lips and shushing him in the process.

Victor went on, “You can’t travel anywhere unless he’s with you because he’s protective, and overbearing. It’s because he loves you so much and worries for your safety, but, he’s the one with insecurities. You don’t make any big decisions in life; your husband makes them for you.”  Spotting a glass shard in Jerome’s hair, Victor reached up and plucked it away. “Does that sound about right?”

For the second time, Jerome was stunned into silence. He didn’t say anything when Victor removed a broken piece of glass from his hair, in fact, he didn’t notice the gesture at all. He reviewed Victor’s words inside his head. There had to be something, ANYTHING, that wasn’t remotely correct.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Victor chimed in, interrupting Jerome’s thoughts.

“No…not all of it.” Jerome met Victor’s imperious stare.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire~” he said in a singsong voice. Victor stepped closer.

Jerome moved back.

Victor advanced, forcing the redhead to walk backwards until his back encountered the wall.

“What are you doing?” Jerome frowned and placed his hands against Victor’s chest, applying just enough pressure to keep him from directly pressing up against his body.

Ignoring the question, Victor raised his left arm, positioning it against the wall above Jerome’s head. “I know, Jerome.”

“You know _what_?” he retorted. Jerome was growing uncomfortable with Victor’s proximity and vague comments.

“The reason you’re out here, spying on me.” Victor took one of Jerome’s hands and pried it away from his chest. He interlocked fingers and planted a kiss against the knuckles, “Of all the buildings you could’ve broken into, I’m happy you chose this one Sugar Plum.”

Narrowing his eyes on Victor, Jerome tugged his and free and growled, “Go fuck yourself.”

“There’s no need for a potty mouth~” Victor cooed, undaunted by the reaction. He inclined forward and started nosing Jerome’s neck, taking notice of feverish skin, including scars that dotted the man’s neck; presumably bite-marks, based on their shape. “Admit it, you miss this.” He stroked his hand up and down Jerome’s left hip.

Jerome scoffed, “What part of _married_ do you not understand? Now, I’m only gonna say this once, get your fucking, filthy paws off me!”

There’s that dreadful swearing again. It annoyed Victor, somewhat, but he trained his attention on the redhead’s soft hair. He nuzzled his face against the side of Jerome’s head, inhaling all too familiar scents.

Gasoline.

Candy.

Greasepaint.

Something earthy… Pine trees? Yes, pine trees and rain… Clearly, this guy spends a lot of time outdoors.

“You miss the violence,” Victor whispered against Jerome’s ear.

Electric, tiny shivers coursed through Jerome’s body and he ran his tongue over chapped lips, deciding to listen.

Victor watched Jerome’s tongue with hungry eyes. “You miss the bloodshed, the chaos, the uncertainty of your mortality. You enjoy spreading fear and killing people. Once upon a time, a deranged man took over Gotham and became its voice of reason.”

Silent and mystified, Jerome waited for Victor to continue.

“You’re all prisoners,” Victor started.

“No fucking way…” Jerome uttered in disbelief.

Victor smirked, “What you call sanity, it’s just a prison in your minds that stops you from seeing that you’re just tiny little cogs in a giant absurd machine.” He removed his arm from the wall and cupped Jeremiah’s face, gently stroking his thumb up and down scarred flesh. “Wake up, why be a cog? Be free like us. Just remember-”

“-smile.” Jerome finished. Okay, so he had A LOT of crazy fans out there but none of them had ever memorized his televised speech. It was impressive to say the least. What a fun time that was, killing all those cops and turning the GCPD into a madhouse.

“I told you, I’m a big fan of yours Jerome.” purred Victor. He tilted his head and ghosted his lips over Jeremiah’s mouth, “What do you say Red? Let me show you a good time~”

Dizzy with euphoria, Jerome could feel his resolve weakening. His face, and his hip, tingled underneath Victor’s touch. He swallowed thickly and nodded once.  “Alright Hot Stuff, but ya gotta kiss me first~”

Victor happily obliged and pressed his lips against Jerome’s own. He didn’t hesitate to force his tongue inside the redhead’s mouth.

“Ahnnn~” A pleased groan spilled out and Jerome parted his lips to allow access, while his hands inched their way up Victor’s chest.

Content with the outcome, Victor voraciously explored Jerome’s mouth, reveling the sweet taste on his tongue. He’s enjoying himself, so much in fact, he doesn’t notice Jerome’s moving hands.

Clicking noises catch Victor’s attention and he pulled away from the kiss.

Jerome was holding a gun in each hand, both barrels pointed at Victor’s face. “Hands in the air where I can see em’.”

Victor took a step back, raising his hands above his head. He looked at Jerome with amused curiosity, “Impressive… I didn’t feel the weight shift.”

“Yeah well you were kinda preoccupied Sugar Lips,” Jerome said with a smirk. He lowered the guns and aimed them at Victor’s chest.

“Sweetums, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’d sure hate to kill you,” Victor said in tone that’s almost remorseful.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’d sure hate to see you fail.”

Victor cocked his head to the side. “There’s nothing I can do to appeal to your better nature?”

Jerome shook his head, “Nope.”

“Hmm…I see.” Victor sighed and casually shrugged, “Alright then. Do what you have to do.”

The comment unsettled Jerome and he wasted no more time. He pulled the triggers on both guns-

**Click.**

Jerome blinked and he looked at the firearms. He pulled the triggers a couple more times.

**Click.**

**Click.**

**Click.**

His reaction was one of bafflement. Neither firearm was loaded but when… When did Victor have time to remove the cartridges?... Jerome heard a soft chuckle and he stared over at the other male, who’s hands were now lowered.

Victor addressed the question plastered all over Jerome’s face. “Watch the hands, not the mouth.”

“Asshole…” Jerome lowered the empty guns.

“Aww, I really like ‘Sugar Lips’.” Victor pursed his lips together in a mock pout.

Jerome snapped his eyes and huffed out an irritated breath. “Hmph. What now? Ya gonna treat me to dinner?”

“Oh, bless your heart.” A sad expression on his face, Victor shook his head. “You attempted to kill me, and I can’t forgive you. Dinner is off the table and you’re-” he retrieved a gun from a hidden hip holster, “-not going home to your husband.”

“Fuck….” Jerome eyed the loaded firearm. “That’s fair I guess.”

“Nothing personal, I’m still your number one fan~” Victor raised his gun and pointed it at the redhead’s chest.

Jerome laughed dryly, “Hah. Hah.” He sighed and shrugged, “Can’t blame a mook for trying huh?”

“Don’t sell yourself short Honey, it’s not often I let my guard down – oh wait, I _never_ have.” Victor tapped one of the gun barrels against his head, “Two steps ahead, preferably three, although I didn’t anticipate a beautiful redhead crashing the party. Just to show what a stand up guy I am, I’ll send your husband a card and you-”

While Victor was babbling away, Jerome made the rash decision to crank his right arm back and abruptly throw one of firearms at the man’s face.

Victor jerked his head to the right to avoid the flying object, but the 2nd gun was unanticipated.

**KRRRKK!**

Metal connected with bone, producing a sharp, painful cry from Victor. He blinked through blurry eyes and fired two bullets at Jerome.

Quicker then rabbit jacked up on fear, Jerome dove out of the way and lunged at Victor from his right side.

Vision temporarily impaired, Victor turned to his right and fired off several bullets.

The rain of bullets misses Jerome, except for one –

Jerome grit his teeth together when a lead bullet tore into his left arm. He ignored the burning pain and jumped at Victor. He used his fast momentum and body weight to throw the hitman off balance.

Victor gasped and he lost grip on his firearm. He was blown off his feet by the rushing tackle and he landed on his back, gun sliding across the tiled floor.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Jerome raised his right fist and punched Victor in the face.

“Gah-” Victor gasped when another bolt of pain shot up his nose and skull. He had enough sense to reach up and grab Jerome by his t-shirt and fling him off to the side.

“Shit!” With both fists in the air, Jerome didn’t have time to catch himself. He hit the floor with a solid thud and rolled onto his side. As soon as he saw Victor getting up, Jerome hastily climbed to his feet.

Victor dashed swiftly across the floor, making a grab for his firearm.

Jerome was faster and closer. He beat Victor to the gun and hastily kicked the object across the room.

The callous treatment towards his precious handguns made Victor scream with rage. He returned the favor by swiveling around on his left leg and bringing his right foot up above his waist. The twirling motion made the kick powerful, and even more painful, when his boot collided into Jerome’s face.

“Ooof!” Jerome staggered backwards, the strike was enough to daze him for a moment.

Victor didn’t stop there. He threw a right hook at Jerome’s face, knuckles colliding into the redhead’s jaw.

Jerome gasped and he tried to shield his face, but he was too late – another blow landed on his mouth, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip.

Seizing Jerome by his t-shirt again, Victor roughly shoved him back against the greeting desk.

In order to avoid falling, Jerome gripped Victor by his waist, fingers curling around his belt. He felt his back connect with the desk as he tried to maintain his balance. He can feel a burning sensation in his mouth, and he tasted iron.

“Oh, you’ve really done it now Red~” A sinister laugh pushed past his lips. Victor leaned back and unexpectedly headbutted Jerome in the face.  

Blinding, horrendous, pain engulfed his face. Emerald eyes instantaneously fill with tears and Jerome gurgled on saliva and blood, unable to verbalize words.

“Aww, I’m sorry Cupcake. I really don’t enjoy hurting you, not like this.” Victor lovingly stroked Jerome’s throbbing face. “No more fighting spirit? I guess my expectations were too high.”

Jerome leaned towards Victor and spoke quietly, cuttingly, in his rough, gravelly voice. “Is that the best ya got?”

Taken aback, Victor stopped petting and he addressed the remark. “Hmm, this is a sur-”

**SHLUCK!**

At first, Victor felt a pinch in his lower abdomen. He looked down, observing the handle of his own personal blade sticking out of his body. 6 inches of shiny steel tore right through his shirt and flesh, blood flowering around the wound.

Jerome cupped Victor’s face with both hands and tilted his chin up, forcing the man to meet his gaze once more.

Tearing his gaze away from the injury, Victor made eye-contact with the crafty redhead.

“Surprise~” Jerome purred and without hesitation, he headbutted Victor right in the face.

Everything flashed white and Victor’s face is overcome with pain that he doesn’t notice the fall. His body crashed onto the floor and the back of his head struck marbled tile. Blood trickled from his nose and he blinked up at the ceiling light fixtures. The man was in a complete state of shock. He barely managed to croak out a single word: “How?”

Jerome pushed away from the desk and he stepped over Victor, pausing directly over him. “You said it yourself Boo Bear~” He lowered himself to the floor, keeping a knee on either side of Victor’s body. Fingers curl around the knife handle before ripping out.

Victor hissed through gritted teeth.

 The reaction brought a pleased smile to Jerome’s face. He placed his left hand on the floor and leaned down, the knife in his right hand. He guided the blade tip to Victor’s neck and traced it over the jugular vein. “Watch the hands, not the mouth~”

“Oh… now _that’s_ funny.” Victor smiled, blood staining his mouth and his shirt. “I can’t help it… Who wouldn’t want to stare at those gorgeous, scarred lips?”

Jerome quirked an eyebrow, unsure what to make of the comment. He searches Victor’s brown eyes for any hint of deceit, thinking the guy is joking around. The redhead is made aware of the abrasion in his bottom lip when droplets of blood fall and land on Victor’s face.

“I’m-” Victor exhaled a trembling breath, “-serious.” He felt bloody raindrops against his face and as a result, he flicked his tongue out and licked away Jerome’s blood from the corner of his mouth.

Captivated by the sight, Jerome allowed his eyes to hover on Victor’s blood-stained lips. So bright. So red. Like Jeremiah’s lips. “Pfft, yer a perverted creep.”

“Mmm… that may be, but it looks like I’m not the only one.” To get his point across, Victor rolled his hips against the other male.

Jerome tensed up and that’s when he noticed Victor’s arousal rubbing against his inner thighs. What’s even more startling is the fact Jerome is equally hard. To be honest, he’d been more concerned about killing Victor then acknowledging his growing erection. “Stop that,” he warned. He shifted the blade to Victor’s mouth.

“Or what?” Victor mused, “You’ll cut my tongue out?” He wiggled his hips from side-to-side, purposely applying friction against Jerome’s hard shaft.

“Fuck…. I might have to.” Jerome scowled in order to avoid shivering at the sensual touch.

“Why not let me do it for you?”

“Huh?” Jerome furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the suggestion.

Victor parted his lips.

Curious, Jerome adjusted the knife, so the sharp end was against Victor’s tongue. He didn’t do anything else, he simply watched.

Never breaking eye-contact, Victor inclined his head and pressed his tongue against the blade. In a matter of seconds, a trail of blood formed along the length of his tongue.

The redhead was awestruck. He thought Victor might be delirious from blood loss, which was still applicable in this situation, but fuck him if that wasn’t insanely hot. Before Victor could slice his tongue in two, Jerome retracted the knife. He tossed the item aside and suddenly grabbed Victor by his suit jacket.

Victor said nothing when Jerome pulled him up and their bruised lips met.

Jerome kissed Victor, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity, Victor clung to the redhead’s arms as though he were the only solid thing in their dizzy world. Victor’s bloody, insistent tongue was parting Jerome’s shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking sensations he’d never known he was capable of feeling. All the other sounds of the world had gone silent – the rustling of their pants, the pleasured groans, Gotham’s boisterous city life- all silent, as the two made out.

Both men are caught up in the passionate moment that they fail to notice a third figure standing inside the room with them.

It wasn’t until Jerome heard a lighter ignite that he ended the kiss and looked up.

Victor recognized the sound of flint hitting steel, this also prompted him to turn his head and follow Jerome’s stare.

After lighting a cigarette and tucking the lighter in his pocket, Jeremiah took a long, slow, drag. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of Aviator Classic sunglasses and he’s dressed in the same olive-green Chino suit as before, only this time he pairs the ensemble with a black, wide-brimmed fedora hat. His signature pale skin is hidden under layers of makeup concealer, but his cherry-red lips are easily identifiable.

“Miah?” Jerome mumbled, his brother’s unexpected appearance rendered him stupefied.

Victor positioned his elbows against the floor and struggled to push himself up, flinching from the searing pain in his abdomen. “Who the hell is this guy?” He didn’t recognize the well-suited redhead.

Exhaling a trail of smoke, Jeremiah turned his head and appeared to be staring at the two injured men – or so it seemed, it was difficult to tell behind the dark lens. “Oh, my apologies. Am I interrupting?” His voice was that of an icy monotone and he waved his cigarette dismissively, “Don’t let me stop you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a minute (a whole month) since I've updated anything! My apologies, I have no excuses except.... This cold front is wack. The snow and ice is wack. Being sick for weeks is wack. Purchasing Gotham Season 5 and having no time to watch it, IS WACK *but that's not to say I don't love the season 5 fanfics xD* And recently I've discovered how shitty people can be and the fact that it's my own family members, is WACK. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done with my rant (aka word vomit). For those reading my other fanfics, I will be updating soon. I hope you enjoyed my version of Victor Zsasz! He was fun to write~ Comment away if you want xD


	24. My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this is NOT a sequel to "Tainted Love". I fell in love with this song and the music video was, gah, how do I even begin to describe it?! I've had this on repeat for weeks now and I can't get enough. As soon as I saw the music video, Jerome and Jeremiah were the first ones to come to mind! I knew I HAD to write something revolving around this song and video. I hope you enjoy it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When everyone you thought you knew  
> Deserts your fight, I'll go with you  
> You're facin' down a dark hall  
> I'll grab my light  
> And go with you, I'll go with you  
> Surrounded and up against a wall  
> I'll shred em' all and go with you  
> When choices end, you must defend  
> I'll grab my bat  
> And go with you, I'll go with you  
> Stay with me, no, you don't need to run  
> Stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run  
>    
> [ My Blood by Twenty One Pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mn-FFjIbo8)

Jerome Valeska likes to pretend his life is anything but hell.

Quite often, he’ll sit atop rafters in the big circus tent and watch the extravagant performance below. He tries to picture himself as one of the audience members, someone with a loving family and a normal life. By  _normal_ , Jerome references the 90’s movie “Pleasantville” where every family has a hardworking father, a caring stay-at-home mother, and a picture perfect house. The house has three bedrooms, a spacious yard, a white picket fence, and a cute dog named Fido or Oscar. The whole family, including Jeremiah, goes out on daily outings for ice cream and a stroll through the park. Every morning their mother fixes them a sack lunch and sends them off to school, a REAL school, and the twins get to ride a standard bus with other students. Jerome would be the athletic one, accelerating at track and field, football, and basketball. Jeremiah, on the other hand, would be the smart one and he’d get top grades, attend science fair, and lead the school chess club to state victory. The twins display their trophies and awards, while their mother hugs and kisses them up, telling them how proud she is. Their father, the difficult one to please, will express his praise for their hard work. That means an early birthday gift for Jerome and Jeremiah, and an extended curfew on weekdays.

It sounds like a wonderful life, a life Jerome wishes for himself and his twin sibling. Jeremiah is the only one who makes life at Haly’s Circus remotely tolerable.

Sometimes, fantasizing isn’t enough.

Sometimes, Jerome wants to LIVE his fantasy out and he’ll venture off into the city when no one is looking.

Jeremiah keeps a watchful eye on his brother and as much as he loathes the city, he tags along with Jerome. They’ve gone on several escapades to public and private schools, including a college frat party once – that was complete and utter chaos, it was any wonder they made it home safe that night. He worries for Jerome and firmly believes his twin doesn’t have any survival or self-preservation instincts. It’s possible he was born without them.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of August, a certain redhead disappeared during mid-show and began hitchhiking down the freeway. He changed out of his work clothes, opting for a pair of black jeans and a white Nike t-shirt. He exchanged his work boots, the ones covered in elephant dung, for a pair of black high-top converse; this was the only decent pair of shoes he owned that didn’t have worn out soles or mismatched shoelaces. Although he already showered, Jerome found himself sweating underneath the blazing sun and the humid air made his clothes sticky. He walks at a casual pace, thumb jutting out to his left to signal for a ride.

“Wait up!”

Jerome turned around and proceeded to walk backwards, switching hand gestures and throwing his right thumb up. “I told you to stay back at the trailer.”

Jeremiah jogged across the gravel until he caught up to his twin. He slowed down to a walking pace, panting lightly. “Yes, I’m aware.”

Emerald eyes flash with excitement and lips curl into a grin. “You know where I’m headin’ right?”

Jeremiah removed his glasses and wiped sweat away from his brow. “Of course…”

“Well Mr. Know-it-all, ya gotta play along.” Jerome didn’t express it, but he was incredibly happy Jeremiah joined him. It didn’t feel right when Jerome went alone, making the fantasy difficult to achieve.

“Don’t I always?” There’s a hint of irritability in his voice, caused by the humidity and scorching temperature. He replaced his glasses and walked alongside Jerome, dreading what implausible story his brother would come up with. There was a past occurrence when Jerome said their parents were astronauts and people questioned the specifics about the job. Naturally, Jerome didn’t know the first thing about rocket science! Jeremiah had to cover the lie with detailed descriptions on astronautical engineering; fortunately, he read a book on aerospace engineering and memorized the information.

“No astronauts this time, okay?”

Jerome snorted, “Pfft! Yeah, fine, I’ll avoid overly complicated careers. How about…. Dad is a plumber and our mom took off after our third birthday? We all loved her, that slut.” He twirled around and walked on Jeremiah’s left side, closest to the busy interstate. Switching hands again, he kept his left thumb raised while the other hand grabbed for Jeremiah’s own.

Jeremiah pulled his hand away, “You’re covered in sweat.”

“Thanks, Sweatlana,” he deadpanned.

“Hmph.” Jeremiah rolled his eyes at the clever quip; Svetlana was one of the Russian performers at the circus. He wasn’t sure how Jerome could wear jeans in this weather, the heat was unbearable. Unlike his brother, Jeremiah went with khaki shorts, a burgundy polo shirt, and plain white sneakers that are far more comfortable to walk in compared to his Oxfords. “By the way, you come up with the most  _awful_  backstories on the planet.”

“Just the planet huh? Think I can give E.T. a run for his money?” Jerome smirked.

Jeremiah elbowed his sibling in the ribs.

The redhead laughed and quickly leaned over to peck his brother’s cheekbone with a kiss. “I’m really glad you decided to come along.”

“Mhmm.” By now, Jeremiah was accustomed to the random gestures of affection. They weren’t at the circus, so he wasn’t worried about anyone catching him and Jerome.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The twins both looked over their shoulders when they heard a car horn.

A blue minivan pulled off the curb and parked in front of the redheads.

Jerome was the first to approach the vehicle and he stepped up to the front passenger side as the window rolled down.

“Y’all heading into the city?”

Recognizing the thick Southern accent, Jerome grinned and drawled out, “Yer darn tootin’ we are! Would sure appreciate it if you could help us get there ma’am.”

“Hop on in sweetie but please keep it down, my daughter is asleep.” The woman unlocked the doors and leaned over her seat, pushing miscellaneous items off the back seat to make room.

“Thanks beautiful~” Jerome crooned. He opened the door and climbed into the front seat, exhaling a sigh of relief when cold air graced his face. “Swear I was meltin’ out there.”

Jeremiah opened the side door and waited for the woman to clear off the seat, taking note of the trashy appearance inside her vehicle. He wrinkled his nose, catching a whiff of dirty diapers and piss, coming from the back of the vehicle presumably.

“Go ahead darlin’, she don’t bite.” The woman turned around and placed her hands on the steering wheel. “Hotter n’ hollering hell out there, you two shouldn’t be walking in this weather. Oh, seatbelts boys, please and thank you.”

Taking a seat next to the sleeping infant, Jeremiah closed the door and exhaled happily; the interior of the van was nice and cold.

“No vehicle ma’am and our ma is on disability, can’t afford a taxi let alone our own car.” Jerome slipped the seatbelt across his lap and buckled in. “We’re picking up groceries for her, it’s a long walk but well worth it to see the smile on her face.”

“Oh my, bless your precious hearts and your mama.” Signaling to get into the lane, the woman slowly pulled back onto the freeway and sped up to the appropriate speed limit. “Y’all must really love her, I bet she’s an angel of a woman.”

“She sure is,” said the beaming redhead.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, nearly gagging at his brother’s act; he hated the Southern tinge in his voice. If anything, Jerome’s natural tone was that of a New York accent, faint but detectable. Lila and Zach had the same accent whereas Jeremiah didn’t really have a distinguishable tone.

The infant suddenly started crying, causing Jeremiah to jump in his seat.

“Aww, hang on honey!” While driving eighty-five plus miles on the interstate, the woman reached behind her seat and groped for the diaper bag.

Jeremiah grew slightly nervous when the minivan rocked back and forth.

“Darn it, I know it’s here, somewhere.” She shoved empty water bottles aside and scoured through half-empty chip bags.

“WAHHHH!!!!” The infant wailed louder.

Jeremiah shifted in his seat uncomfortably, the crying made his ears ring and his head hurt.

“I’m looking for it, HANG ON!” said the frustrated parent.

Anxiety growing, Jeremiah fidgeted, and he debated on asking the woman to pull over and let them out. He wasn’t going to sit for a fifteen mile trip with a screaming infant.

“Found it!” Jerome reached down, picked up a binky from the cup holder, and dusted it off with his fingertips. “This what yer lookin’ for?”

“My lord yes! Thank you.” She reached for the binky.

Jerome shook his head, “I got it from here toots, hang on a sec.” Dropping the accent momentarily, the redhead turned and leaned through the gap between the front seats. He placed his left hand on Jeremiah’s leg to balance himself before touching the infant’s mouth with the pacifier.

The infant quieted down immediately. She reached up and grabbed the round edges of the pacifier, sucking vigorously on the artificial nipple. Her eyes closed and she gnawed away, gurgling in content.

The twins meet each other’s gaze.  

Jerome smirked and he gave the other redhead’s thigh a playful squeeze before returning to the front seat. “Teething huh?”

Despite the AC, Jeremiah’s cheekbones burned. That smirk and conceited attitude infuriated him and if it wasn’t for the presence of strangers, he’d do something about it.

Quirking an eyebrow, the woman cast a glance at Jerome. “Yes, she’s got two of em’ breaking gum. You got a baby brother or sister at home?”

“Naaa, got plenty of neighbors and babysitting gigs though.” Jerome shrugged.

“I see… I’m impressed. Most of the young men at my town don’t start working until their mid-twenties.”

“Really?” Jerome stared at the woman, wide-eyed and shocked. “Does everybody have rich parents or something?”

The woman giggled and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing with the head gesture.

Jeremiah tuned the conversation out and watched the blurry scenery outside the window.

 

* * *

 

After the twins are dropped off in the city, Jerome takes to purchasing a local newspaper and begins searching for information on public schools; private schools have tighter security and require uniforms, Jerome didn’t feel like going the extra mile today.

The streets are busy, and Jeremiah tries to avoid walking into other pedestrians, while Jerome had his nose buried in a newspaper. “What is it exactly you’re looking for?”

“Ya know how some schools list student of the month? Or athlete of the year?” Jerome said, without looking up from the newspaper.

“ _That’s_  how you pick out schools?” Incredulous, Jeremiah watched the other male.

“If I don’t know the city that well, yeah.” Emerald eyes search the news columns, skimming over every article and searching for student photos.

Thinking the idea absurd, Jeremiah looked up in time to step around a robust woman carrying paper bags of groceries. She muttered something in Spanish and Jeremiah bit down on his tongue to avoid insulting her back. He could already feel his social anxiety creeping in and he longed for the protective walls of their trailer. He wasn’t accustomed to unfamiliarity and he felt impending danger looming around the corner.

“HAH!”

Jeremiah drew in a quick breath and his hands curled into fists. He glanced at the other redhead, heart fluttering underneath his chest, waiting for an explanation.

“Found it.” Jerome held the newspaper up to his twin’s face and pointed to a black and white photo of a teenage boy.

“Oh?” Jeremiah studied the image, noticing the letterman jacket and clean-shaven face. He was an attractive male and this irritated Jeremiah, somewhat. “Okay, so you picked out a handsome athlete, why are you showing me this?”

“Pfft, read the line below smart ass.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jeremiah snatched the newspaper out of Jerome’s hands and brought the newspaper closer, reading the information below the photo.

_Michael Bluth, age 17, GPA 3.9. Nominated by Coach Hammond for MVP of the year at Gilbert Classic Academy._

“Gilbert Classic Academy? Is this a public or private school?” Jeremiah looked up to see Jerome waving down a cab.

A yellow taxi pulled up to the curb and Jerome gripped the handle, yanking the back door open. “Hurry it up slow poke!”

Jeremiah’s nose wrinkled and he threw the newspaper into an outside trashcan.

Jerome climbed in the back seats and scooted over, making room for his twin.

“Where to?” The driver asked in a gruff manner.

“Gilbert Classic Academy,” Jerome responded.

Jeremiah took a seat next to his brother and closed the door.

Using the rearview mirror, the driver narrowed his beady black eyes on the identical teenagers. “You two have cash, right? This ain’t no charity ride.”

The corners of Jerome’s mouth twitched into a frown and he opened his mouth to add address the rude assumption-

“Yes Sir, we have cash on hand,” Jeremiah interjected. To prove it, the redhead reached into his pocket and retrieved a wad of cash. He held it up for the driver to see.

Jerome stared at his brother, the tension easing out of his shoulders.

“Good. Gilbert Classic Academy it is.” The driver seemed more at ease and he shifted the vehicle in drive, quickly pulling out into the busy lane.

“Thank you.” Jeremiah tucked the money back into his pocket.

“Party pooper,” Jerome mumbled.

“Would you rather he kicked us off? We could walk, or take an overcrowded bus, to which you’d strike up a conversation with random strangers and instigate an argument. You need to learn when to shut your mouth Jerome.”

Hearing his name roll off Jeremiah’s tongue triggered the redhead to bristle with anger, but it didn’t last long. He scoffed and smiled afterwards, leaning against his twin and taking his left hand in his own. He interlocked fingers and held Jeremiah’s hand, whispering something against his ear: “Why don’t you shut me up then? I can think of a few things you can shove inside my mouth Jeremiah~”

Jeremiah’s face flushed red and his grip tightened around Jerome’s hand. Scandalous images filled his head and it didn’t help feeling Jerome’s warm breathe against his ear. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Jay…. Please don’t, now is not a good time.”

“D’aww…. Okay.” Jerome took mercy on his sibling and he snuggled up beside him, resting his head on Jeremiah’s left shoulder. “Don’t ever call me by my name again or I swear to God, I’ll make you regret it Miah.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Jeremiah pressed his cheekbone against the side of Jerome’s head. Like his twin, he didn’t like being called by his first name. With other people, it was fine, but with Jerome…. It sounded foreign, and more like an insult. Jerome always called him Miah, and Jeremiah always called him Jay, those names were for each other only – nobody else at the circus used their nicknames.

The taxi driver was listening to a baseball game and he occasionally shouted when someone made a bad call. He cursed in Italian and when the game was on intermission, he cited random tidbits of information about the players; he was an avid fan of the Boston Red Sox.

Every now and then, Jeremiah responded with “I didn’t know that,” or “That’s interesting”, just to be polite but he wasn’t listening. He was mindful of Jerome’s content purring and the fingers stroking over his hand. Jeremiah smiled a little, knowing that his brother’s bark was worse then his bite; he was a big cuddle bug that needed lots of attention. It was a side Jerome didn’t show anyone, a secret that Jeremiah kept safe.

 

* * *

 

An afternoon bell rung, the very last bell of the day.

Jerome opened his eyes when he heard the sound and he lifted his head, peering out of the window towards the school building.

Gilbert Classic Academy is a public school, easy to distinguish by the casual clothes the students wore. They weren’t in uniform, but the students had name brand clothes and sported the latest trends in style. It was apparent they are of a higher class of society, a world that was on the opposite spectrum from the Valeska twins.

After paying for the cab fare, Jeremiah joined Jerome by his side and eyed the school inquisitively. “It’s a high-end public school…”  

“So what?” Jerome grinned and watched students pour out of the building, most of them headed towards a line of buses. “Perfect timing. Let’s mingle with the rich kids.”

“Jay-” Jeremiah trailed off as his twin approached a flight of concrete steps and ascended them swiftly. Sighing and shaking his head, Jeremiah pursued the other redhead.

Having never attended school, Jerome knew their basic functionality. Nearly all schools offered afterschool programs, be it athletic or academic. There was always some after school function going on and that made it easier to sneak inside the building.

A couple students glanced up and stared at the twins, then they went back to viewing their phones; social media was more important.

Jerome entered the building through the front entrance, and he stuck his hands in his pockets, casually strolling down the main hall.

Jeremiah viewed the senior portraits lining the hall, some dating back to the 1960’s. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a glass display case. He walked up to the giant case and viewed the different trophies, some reflected athletic achievement whereas the others were for academic purposes; chess club champions, debate team wins, robotics and engineering, and science fair.

“Huh,” Jerome was standing next to Jeremiah, surveying the numerous trophies. “This school really does have  _everything_.”

“Indeed.” Jeremiah had never really thought about going to school nor did believe anyone else could share his interests. Debate teams weren’t really his thing, but as for chess, robotics and engineering, and science fair… All these piqued Jeremiah’s interest.

“C’mon, let’s check out the rest of the place.” Jerome gently nudged his brother in the side.

“Okay.” Jeremiah turned and resumed walking beside his twin.

Jeremiah led them down the hall and it opened into a large, dome-like structure; multiple halls lead to different areas of the school. “Wow….” The redhead twirled around in a complete circle, eyeing the enormous room. “Holy shit, this school has three floors?!”

“It’s a class A school, what did you expect?” Jeremiah viewed the area with less excitement. “Possibly double A.”

“Man… this place is triple the size of Haly’s Circus,” Jerome commented.

“Hmm…..” Jeremiah spotted a campus map and he stood in front of it, reading over the details. “Correction, it’s ten times the size of Haly’s Circus. They have a running track outside, including tennis courts, a swimming pool, and a football field.”

“Shit, they have all of that HERE at the school?” Jerome scratched his head, finding the information unfathomable. He’d been to a few public schools before but none of them as big as this one.

“Mhmm.” Jeremiah viewed the areas on the map marked ‘science lab’, ‘library’, and ‘shop’, he assumed that’s where students built their robots, or perhaps it pertained to mechanical work on vehicles.

“I’m hungry. Let’s check out the cafeteria.” Jerome took off walking to the left.

“Wrong way,” Jeremiah hummed. He pointed to the hallway on the right.

“I knew that,” he said with a shrug. Jerome whipped around and proceeded to walk down the correct hallway.

Jeremiah smiled and rolled his eyes, once again following his twin.

They arrive at the cafeteria and find the double doors unlocked. Jerome walked across the tiled floor, catching a whiff of bleach and other cleaning chemicals; it appeared somebody mopped up the floors and cleaned all the tables off. Jerome bounded over to one of the round tables and he hoisted himself up with a grunt. He faced his brother, planting each foot on a seat while sitting on the tabletop. He positioned his elbows against his knees and leaned forward, “Hey there NERD. Wanna join me and my crew for lunch?”

“No.” Jeremiah shook his head.

“Aww c’mon cutie, promise I won’t bite~” Jerome patted the tabletop and winked.

“Jay…. I’m not doing this.”

Jerome’s expression cracked and he frowned slightly, “Aww…. pretty please Miah? Just…. I dunno, indulge me?” He batted his long eyelashes, pursing his lips together in a sad pout.

“... No.” Jeremiah looked away.

“Then why did you even bother coming?!” Exasperated, the redhead threw himself down on the tabletop, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Now lying on his back, Jerome stared up at the ceiling, allowing his feet to dangle between the round seats. “This is probably how it would be huh?”

Jeremiah turned his head, seeing his brother resting on the tabletop. “How do you mean?”

“I like sports, so I’d probably join the football and swim teams, including track and field.” Jerome sighed dreamily, “I’d travel all over the state, make a name for myself ya know?”

“You are exceptionally fast and strong. You would certainly be the best athlete this school has ever seen.” Jeremiah approached the table and took a seat. “In this imaginary scenario, where do you see me?”

“Mmm….” Jerome thought about it, actually he thought about it A LOT; he knew exactly how their high school life would play out. “Yer book smart with an IQ of a genius. You’d be in all the advanced classes and in all the nerdy clubs like chess, science fair, or anything that has to do with building stuff. I can see you offering tutoring lessons after school or doing homework assignments for us dumb jocks to earn a little side cash.”

Jeremiah smiled, “Jay you’re not dumb. I know you pretend to be, for the sake of my ego.”

“What?! Nooo.” Jerome rolled over onto his side and placed his elbow against the tabletop. He rested his jaw against a closed fist, focusing on his twin. “Maybe I act a certain way around other people but with you…. I’m myself. I’m not pretending to be dumb or anything, I’m being the  _real_  me.”

“I know Jay, but you can’t classify yourself as a ‘dumb jock’, you’d be smarter then everyone here, with the exception of me.”

“Oh yeah?” Jerome grinned, “Is that your conclusion if we were to attend Gilbert Classic Academy?”

Jeremiah blinked, having realized Jerome got what he wanted; he was indulging in his brother’s fantasy. “Maybe…” He shrugged.

“Hah!” Jerome winked, “You’d be the cutest nerd here. I’d probably have to pick on ya a little, just to keep the other jocks from putting their hands on you.”

The statement made Jeremiah chuckle, “Heh. You would go out of your way to safeguard me, but who would protect you?”

“Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“Well, you know…” Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows, “Cheerleaders worship athletes. If you were to travel away for competitions, I know girls will throw themselves at you…” He picked at his khaki shorts, “You’re a magnet Jay. People  _like_  you, they’re attracted to you.”

Jerome considered Jeremiah’s words in quiet contemplation.

“There’s that, and your impulsive need to flirt with everyone.” Jeremiah’s voice was somewhat harsh.

“Hahaha!” Jerome cackled at the observation and suddenly bolted up into a sitting position. He cupped his brother’s face and leaned down, “What exactly are you trynna say? Spit it out.”

Jeremiah could feel Jerome’s firm grip around his face, this time he couldn’t avoid his brother’s gorgeous eyes. He stared into them, his glasses fogging up from the warm breath against his face. “….. You would find a girlfriend and I…. I would have to keep my mouth shut and pretend I don’t care. At the circus it’s easy to pretend because there’s only one girl who’s closest to our age, everyone else is too young or much older.” Jeremiah’s eyes watered up slightly and he tried to keep his voice leveled. “In a school like this, you’d have hundreds of options to choose from. You’ll go for a cheerleader because they’re beautiful and you want to keep up the whole ‘jock’ facade. You’ll f-forget all about me-” his voice trembled, “-a-and pretty soon you’re going on dates, to prom, and maybe you’ll impregnate-”

Jerome kissed his brother, silencing him in the process.

Jeremiah’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss.

“Sheesh,” Jerome whispered against his sibling’s mouth, “If I’d known this imaginary stuff would make you cry… I never woulda suggested it.”

“I’m not crying,” he lied.

Jerome laughed softly, “Okay then. Here, lemme get those-” He carefully removed Jeremiah’s glasses from his face and used the end of his t-shirt to clean them off.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah used the heel of his palms to wipe his tears away. The thought of Jerome attending school and forgetting about him… That was painful and it made his heart ache.

“There we go!” Jerome finished cleaning his brother’s glasses and waited for Jeremiah to collect himself. When he lowered his hands, Jerome raised the glasses and slipped the temples over Jeremiah’s ears. “Is my wittle teddy bear okay?”

“Shut up…” Jeremiah pushed the bridge higher up his nose and glared at his twin.

“Is that what you really think of me?” Jerome cocked his head to the side. “You think I’m gonna fuck every girl that flirts with me?”

Jeremiah had a tight-lipped frown on his face, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Jesus,” Jerome sighed, and he climbed off the tabletop, taking a seat right next to Jeremiah. He put his right hand over Jeremiah’s knee and gazed at his brother, who avoided looking at him. “What have I ever done to you Miah that made you think I’m an easy whore?”

“N-nothing….” Jeremiah felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest.

“I’m not Lila, I swear.” Jerome leaned against Jeremiah’s side.

“I know, Jay, and I’m sorry if I made you feel otherwise.” He leaned back against his twin and placed his left hand over Jerome’s own. “You’re perfect and… I think you’d be the coolest jock.”

“Coolest?” Jerome giggled at the remark, it sounded strange hearing Jeremiah say it. “Yeah, I’d be hella cool.” He tilted his head up and nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s jaw. “And I’d be pinning over the smartest guy in the whole damn school.”

Jeremiah smiled, his skin tingled where Jerome’s lips touched. He gave his brother’s hand a squeeze and looked down at him, “And I would be infatuated with the most attractive jock in school.”

“Sounds like a typical 90s chick flick, right?” Jerome stroked his fingers over Jeremiah’s hand. “Adorable nerd hooks up with a sexy jock, hah! Can you imagine? I’m already head-over-heels for ya, so the next thing would be to take you to prom, show you a good time, and by good time….ya know-” Jerome slipped his left hand between Jeremiah’s thighs and palmed his groin, “I’d finally get to pop your cherry.”

“Jay….” Jeremiah squirmed against the touch and a crimson flush crept across his face. “D-don’t say it like that, it doesn’t romanticize it at all.”

“My bad,” Jerome chuckled. He nipped at his brother’s earlobe and purred softly, “Correction, I’d make love to you and the sex would be so life changing, you’d agree to marry me and have my children.”

“Okay now you’re being ridiculous!” Jeremiah tried pushing his sibling away.

Jerome smirked and he caught both of Jeremiah’s wrists mid-air. He guided Jeremiah’s right palm to his face and gently pressed a kiss against it. “I love you, Miah.”

Jeremiah felt butterflies in his stomach; the gesture was nauseatingly sweet. He stopped pushing, “Weren’t you supposed to find us something to eat?”

“Oh yeah,” Jerome let go of Jeremiah’s wrists and stood up. He bended over and pecked the top of Jeremiah’s head with a kiss, “Anything for my princess~”

“Enough with the pet names!” Jeremiah attempted to whack his brother, but the other redhead was too fast and moved out of reach.

Laughing in delight, Jerome waltzed across the floor and made his way into the kitchen area.

Twenty minutes later, the twins are seated at a table and eating snacks that Jerome found in the walk-in cooler and pantry. Using a microwave, Jerome heated up leftover chicken and threw bread into a toaster. He prepared two chicken sandwiches with all the works, plain for him while Jeremiah used mayonnaise and mustard on his.

Jerome was the first one to finish his sandwich and he scarfed down a handful of sliced pickles.

Jeremiah wrinkled his nose at the scent of vinegar. He placed his sandwich down and took a drink from a 2% milk carton.

“Mmm, these are some of the best pickles I ever tasted! Think I should steal a jar of em’?”

“No. I don’t want to smell your pickle breath for the next few weeks.” Jeremiah shook his head.

Jerome stuck his tongue out at his sibling. “Fine.” He picked up his milk carton and chugged the rest of it down.

Picking up his sandwich, Jeremiah resumed eating; the bread was sweet, and it had oats embedded in the crust. He noticed all the vegetables were fresh, and the chicken was probably farm raised, it tasted different then the stuff they purchased at the store. It was better than any sandwich he had before.

“Excuse me, students aren’t allowed in the cafeteria after school hours.”

The redheads turned to see an adult woman marching across the floor.

Heels clacking in rhythm, the woman approached the teenagers and halted in front of them. She crossed her arms and had a stern look on her face. There are faint lines underneath her eyes, and shades of grey peeked out of brown roots on her head. Her hairstyle was that of a short bob cut, and makeup was minimal, limited to red lipstick and mascara. She dawned a black pencil skirt, a blue floral blouse, and matching black heels.

Jerome couldn’t tell if she was a teacher, school counselor, or the principal.

“AND you raided the kitchen? Tsk, tsk, this is grounds for expulsion.”

“I’m sorry miss, we’ve only been here for a week and we’re still learning the ropes.” Jerome stood up, dusted his hands off on his jeans and extended his right hand. “I’m Eric Champagne.”

Taken aback by the remark, the woman relaxed, and she uncrossed her arms to shake Eric’s hand. “Oh, you’re new? I suppose that makes sense, I don’t recognize you.”

Eric shook her hand and offered up an apologetic smile, “I don’t blame ya. There’s a lot of students, it’s gotta be hard to keep track of em’ all huh?”

“Sometimes,” The woman nodded and lowered her hand. She glanced at Jeremiah, blinked, and then looked back at Eric. “Are you two… brothers?”

Jeremiah wiped his hands off on a napkin before removing himself from his seat. He straightened his posture and held out his right hand. “Yes, identical twins to be exact. I’m Terrance Champagne, and you are?”

“Marj Sheehy, a pleasure to meet you Terrance.” She took the teenager’s hand and shook it. “It’s refreshing to meet two gentlemen with good manners.”

“What can we say? Our mother raised us right.” Terrance smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry about the kitchen Miss Sheehy, my brother and I will clean up and vacate the premises immediately.”

Eric tried to hide his smug grin by looking off to the side; if anyone was a good actor, it was his brother.

“Oh please, don’t fret about it.” Sheehy waived her hand dismissively, “You’re new here and it’s hardly an incident worth reporting. Finish your meal first and clean up after yourselves, deal?”

“Deal.” Terrance confirmed it with a nod.

“Say uh, Miss Sheehy?”

“Yes Mr. Champagne?” She looked at Eric.

“When is football season over? I’m interested in joining the team.”

“I’m afraid you’re too late sweetie, football season ended a few weeks ago.”

“Aww, bummer.” Eric sighed and ran a hand through his fiery locks. “Is the coach around? I’d like to meet him and get an early start on training.”

“That’s an excellent idea, let me think….” Miss Sheehy clicked her tongue and glanced up at the windows, “I believe he’s in the gym with the basketball players. His name is Corey Hammond, you’ll recognize him when you see him. Guy is ALWAYS dressed in sweatpants and a sports jersey, oh and he has a whistle around his neck at all times.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to stop by the gym.”

“You’re welcome, remember to clean up the table and throw away your trash.”

“Yes Miss Sheehy” the twins said in unison.

The woman giggled and ambled away from the table. She glanced around, sweeping the area for any more students. Satisfied the Champagne siblings were the only ones present, and they wouldn’t cause trouble, Miss Sheehy exited the cafeteria through double doors.

“I think she has a crush on you Terrance~” Jerome teased.

“Please, she was undressing you with her eyes.” Jeremiah picked up his sandwich.

“Can you blame her?” Jerome collected his empty milk carton and dirty napkins.

“No, I can’t.” Jeremiah ate the remainder of his sandwich.

“But if anything, my naked body is for your eyes only~”

 “I know,” Jeremiah murmured with a mouth full of bread.

It takes about five minutes for Jeremiah to finish off his chicken sandwich and he discarded the trash into a cafeteria waste bin. Jerome took a wet washcloth and cleaned up the table, while Jeremiah took a broom and swept up any remaining crumbs on the tiled floor.

They leave the cafeteria and exit the school through a side entrance on the west.

Jeremiah memorized the map from inside and he could see the adjacent building in view, where the gym was located. “Are you going to speak with Coach Hammond?”

“Hell no.”

“Then…. where are we going?”

“Miah it’s basketball season, that means cheerleaders.” Jerome pointed to the football field, “That’s where they hold cheer practice, it’s too stuffy inside a gym and the coach wouldn’t want his players to be distracted.”

“Cheerleaders, why am I not surprised?” Jeremiah said sarcastically.

“Aww don’t be like that. I just wanna say hi.” Jerome bumped his hips against Jeremiah’s own, “Promise I’ll keep it in my pants.”

“You better,” grumbled Jeremiah. He threw his hips against Jerome, who laughed and stole a quick kiss against his cheekbone.

The football field is surrounded by endless rows of steel bleachers. A giant, chain link fence protruded from the ground, protecting potential spectators from a menacing football tackle, or the football itself. The grass is lush and green, with a recent trim and just as Jerome predicted, there’s a dozen cheerleaders on the field.

The girls are dressed in white and red uniforms and one of them has an iPod hooked up to a portable speaker, blaring a catchy pop tune.

Inclined to make a dramatic entrance, Jerome slapped his hand against Jeremiah’s shoulder. “Watch this.”

Jeremiah watched his brother take off at a sprint and the redhead raced over to the cheerleaders.

Jerome threw his hands out in front of him and dove headfirst into the ground. Being the natural athlete, he caught himself on his hands and his momentum carried him across the field. He achieved a series of front handsprings and when he neared the group of girls, he did a double forward flip, nailing the landing with ease. He threw his arms up, “TAH-DA!”

The cheerleaders stopped moving and they stared at Jerome in awe.

One of them walked up to the redhead, “Oh my God…. That was AMAZING!”

Jerome lowered his arms and laughed, casting a shy smile and looking down. “Thanks.”

The other girls crowded around Jerome, each blurting out random questions.

“Are you a basketball player?!”

“No way, he’s a gymnast, right?”

“You should join our cheerleading squad, you’re better than Jamie!”

“I’m RIGHT here!” Jamie huffed out irritably; he was the only male cheerleader in the group.

“Wow, wow, slow your roll ladies.” Jerome soaked up the attention with glee and he tried to address everyone’s comment. “Naa, not a basketball player or gymnast.” He noticed a certain raven-haired girl staring at him, she seemed the least impressed with Jerome’s performance, hence why he took an interest in her. However, the girl who spoke first leaned against Jerome’s right side.

“Nobody could can do a double front flip. I really think you should join our team.”

Jerome looked at the blonde-haired girl on his right; he can feel her busty chest against his arm. “You recruiting? Don’t I have to like, go to tryouts or something?”

“You’re talking to the captain Red,” a girl chimed in.

“Oooh! Nice to meet you captain,” Jerome winked and held up his right hand.

“Call me Jacinda and you are?” The cheerleader took Jerome’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Jerome and that timid guy over there is my brother, Jeremiah.” Jerome shook her hand and motioned to his sibling with a head tilt.

Cautious and slow, Jeremiah moved over to the cluster of cheerleaders. He kept his arms crossed and his shoulders slightly hunched, “Hi….” He wanted to slap his brother upside the head for giving out their real names; they always used fake names when interacting with strangers.

Eyes turn on Jeremiah and the cheerleaders blurted out various annotations, others giggled at the nervous teenager.

“They’re twins! Wow.”

“Aww he’s so cute with his glasses.”

“Are you an athlete too?!”

Jeremiah blinked and he glanced from face to face, not knowing which comment to address first.

Meanwhile, four individuals seated in the bleachers spot the two redheads; it wasn’t hard to miss, especially when one of them flipped across the field like a goddamn acrobat. All of them are wearing identical red and white letterman jackets with a panther logo on the back.

Michael took a sip of his tall can; Budweiser was his preferred drink. “Who are the new guys?”

Darius shrugged, “Dunno. Never seen them before.”

Tyrone smirked, “Look at your girl Michael, actin’ all flirty and shit.”

“Fuck off.” Michael shot Tyrone a death glare, eliciting a mumbled apology from the other male. Taking another drink of his beer, Michael addressed the fourth male, “Cole you’re the class president, right? Don’t you greet all the new students and give tours of the school?”

Cole nodded and unlike his friends, he was sipping on vitamin infused water. “Yeah but I don’t remember greeting two redheads. They look like twins, I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered them.”

“They don’t go to school here?” inquired Michael.

Cole shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

“Fuckers. They’re probably from Suncoast.” Gulping down the last of his drink, Michael crushed the tall can and tossed it between the bleachers. He stood up, descended the bleachers, and motioned for his friends to follow. There was no chance in hell he was going to allow guys from a rival school to hit on THEIR cheerleaders.

Tyrone, Cole, and Darius stood up. Cole left his vitamin water on the bleachers while the other two tossed their empty tall cans aside. They followed Michael down the bleachers and made their way over to the chain link fence.

Once on the ground, Michael slammed his hand right hand against the fence to get everyone’s attention. “Hey Red! Get the fuck away from my woman!”

Jacinda and Jerome look over at the fence, as does everybody else.

“Don’t be such a prick Michael! We’re only talking,” shouted Jacinda.

“Yeah  _Michael_ ~” Jerome goaded, “Stop bein’ a PRICK!”

Michael narrowed his blue eyes on the annoying teenager. “They’re from Suncoast!”

Darius and Tyrone joined Michael on his left side. Both men threw their large, dark hands up and gripped the chain-link fence, their cold expressions focused on the ginger twins.

Cole was the laid-back one of the group and he stood on Michael’s right side, casually waiting for a fight to ensue.

Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another and he avoided looking at the jocks. ‘Shit, four guys against two, this isn’t good’, he thought to himself. He looked at his brother and saw the smug grin on his face. ‘Don’t say anything Jay, please keep your mouth shut’.

“Suncoast?” Jacinda exchanged curious glances with the other cheerleaders before addressing Jerome. “Is that true? You and your brother are from  _that_  school?”

Jerome didn’t miss a beat. With a look of haughty disdain, he shook his head and denied the assertion. “Are you serious? Man, fuck Suncoast! It’s full of fake ass haters and pussies. I wouldn’t go there if it was the last fucking school on earth.”

Satisfied by the answer, Jacinda threw a disapproving look at her boyfriend. “See Michael?! They’re NOT from Suncoast!”

“They sure as hell ain’t from here either!” Michael hollered back.

“We’re scoping out the school,” Jerome admitted with a shrug. “Our parents are gonna enroll us next week, thought we’d take a little tour of the place and see what we’re getting ourselves into.” He gave Jacinda a look over and winked, “So far so good. Can’t wait to start school~”

Jacinda giggled, “You’re cute but I’m not into younger guys.”

“Speak for yourself,” one of the cheerleaders said. This caused the other girls to erupt into a fit of giggles and whispers.

From where he’s standing, Michael could hear and witness Jerome flirting with his girlfriend. The other cheerleaders were laughing and blushing too!? What the hell did they see in that kid? “Get the fuck away from Jacinda!”

Jacinda raised her left hand and flipped Michael off, further angering the blonde-haired teen.

Jeremiah grew anxious with each passing second. He walked up to his sibling and nudged his arm, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Better listen to your punk ass brother!” Michael warned.

At the mention of his sibling, Jerome’s emerald eyes flashed with anger. He turned his attention on Michael, a grin plastered on his face – it’s anything but friendly.

Recognizing the mood shift, Jeremiah grabbed Jerome by his wrist. “Jay, don’t.”

“Jay doooon’t~” Darius sneered, deliberately making his voice whiny and pathetic.

Tyrone snickered, “Aww is the baby gonna cry? I’ll give you something to cry about.”

Ignoring the insults, Jeremiah pulled at his brother’s wrist.

Jerome refused to budge; the taunting and snide remarks reminded him of Curtis and Ryan…. He stared at the teenagers behind the chain link fence. Oh yeah, they were definitely bullies. All of them exuded entitlement and privilege. They undoubtedly came from wealthy families who followed a longstanding tradition of athletic endeavors, so their behavior is deemed acceptable – no matter how deplorable it may be. Jerome recognized Michael’s picture from the newspaper, and he cleared his throat. “Hey Mike! Where’s Mrs. Bluth? She forgot her panties in my room last night!”

“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Michael gripped the chain link fence tightly, turning each knuckle bone-white.

Cole, Darius and Tyrone looked at Michael with wide eyes.

The cheerleaders gasped whereas Jacinda howled with laughter.

Without warning, Jerome yanked his wrist out of Jeremiah’s hold and sprinted over to the fence.

“JAY!” the startled redhead yelled.

Jerome jumped through the air and latched onto the fence with his hands, towering over Michael and his friends. The teenager violently rocked his body, shaking the chain link fence underneath his weight. The sound that left his mouth was that of a wild animal – a rumbling screech.

The jocks backed away.

“HAHAHA!” Jerome laughed at their confused expressions. “Go suck a fat chubby!” He narrowed his eyes on Michael and smirked. “Yer mom is the best cocksucker~” he purred sweetly, “And I bet she’s proud of her son’s  _talents_. Is that why these guys follow you around?”

“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” Michael screamed. He and Cole started running to one end of the fence while Tyrone and Darius ran in the opposite direction; they were going to trap Jerome from both sides.

The redhead let go of the fence, dropped to the ground, and swiftly made his way over to Jeremiah. “RUN!”

Jeremiah’s heartrate spiked and he heeded Jerome’s demand by taking off at a fast sprint. He couldn’t hear the shouting cheerleaders over the sound of rushing blood in his ears, nor was he aware of Jerome’s lower hand brushing against his back.

Jerome attempted to get his brother further ahead of him by nudging Jeremiah’s lower back. To his surprise, Jeremiah was already putting a fair amount of distance between them. He was faster? Wow, Jerome didn’t see that one coming. He looked over his shoulder to see all four jocks pursuing them and damn, that Michael guy was fast on his feet.

The teenager maintained high velocity and slowly but surely, he was catching up to Jerome. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!”  Snarled Michael.

“FUCK YOU!” Jerome hollered out and he looked ahead as they neared an area covered in trees. ‘A forest? Can this place be any more pretentious?’, he thought to himself. It took all his strength and effort to catch up to Jeremiah, “I got a plan!”

“W-what plan?!” Jeremiah huffed out breathlessly. He noticed a walking trail and tried to stay on the path to avoid tripping over tree roots and rocks.

“YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE!” one of the jocks shouted.

“Shit, no time to explain.” Jerome discovered oversize bushes coming up on their left. “Sorry about this!!!”

“Huh-” Jeremiah felt a hard shove against his right side, causing him to stumble off the path.

Jerome pushed his twin hard enough to send him flying into the bushes. “I’ll be right back!”

Jeremiah didn’t have time to catch himself. He felt branches scrape against his face and the exposed parts of his body. The speed and force of his fall was enough to carry him through the plant foliage and reemerge on the other side. He graced the ground with his face, his glasses bouncing off when his body connected with the cold earth.

“PUSSIES!”

Coughing out dirt particles, Jeremiah pushed himself up into a sitting position; he could hear Jerome’s insults and laughter in the background.

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

Recognizing approaching footsteps, Jeremiah covered his mouth with both hands and stared at the bushes, his vision blurry without glasses.

“OVER THERE!” Michael said and he led his friends down the path, bypassing Jeremiah’s hiding spot.  

Listening to fading footsteps, Jeremiah exhaled a sigh of relief. He lowered his hands and crawled around, searching for his glasses. He found them nearby and picked them up, praying the lens weren’t scratched. He stood up, dusted the glasses off, and placed them over his face. “Thank God…” he murmured; his glasses weren’t damaged from the fall.  

Minutes pass and Jeremiah patiently waited, while trying to remove dirt off his khaki shorts and polo shirt. To no avail, the stains remain, and the redhead groaned irritably. His pouting fit was cut short when he heard a twig snap, encouraging him to hide behind a tree.

Somebody was walking by the bushes and the person shoved their hands out, rustling through the branches and leaves.

Jeremiah held his breathe.

“Miah?” a voice whispered.

The familiar redhead stepped through the bushes and stared at the pair of green eyes peering from around a tree. “There you are.”

“Jay.” Jeremiah stepped away from the tree and went up to his sibling, only to wrap his arms around Jerome.

Returning the warm embrace, Jerome planted a kiss against Jeremiah’s cheekbone. “You okay? I’m sorry I pushed ya.”

“It’s okay.” Jeremiah enjoyed the kiss and he rested his chin on Jerome’s left shoulder. “However, I am upset about my clothes…”

“I can wash em’ when we get back to the trailer.” Jerome turned and nuzzled a kiss against the side of Jeremiah’s head. “We better get going. I ditched those assholes, but it won’t take em’ long to figure it out.”

“Mmm…. That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.” He lowered his arms and pressed his lips against Jerome’s neck, “Need I lecture you about choosing your words wisely?”

The kiss against his neck made Jerome shiver a little. “If it’ll make you feel better.”

“You think I enjoy telling you what NOT to do?” scoffed Jeremiah. Instead of going through the bushes, he walked around them and stepped onto the walking trail.

Jerome chuckled and followed after his sibling. He walked alongside him as the pair left the wooded area. “Yeah, I think bossing me around turns you on.”  

“Don’t’ be absurd,” said Jeremiah.

“Seriously,” Jerome insisted, “You get off on telling me what to do and I like the whole award and punishment thing ya got going on.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” Jeremiah shook his head.

“Hey!”

Jerome and Jeremiah fell silent and they gazed across the football field, seeing a small group of cheerleaders approaching them.

“That was crazy!” a cheerleader said – it was the raven-haired girl from before, the one who wasn’t impressed by Jerome’s acrobatic stunt.  “Nobody ever stands up to Michael and his stupid friends. I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned about your mental health.”

Amused by the remark, Jerome casually shrugged, and he noted Jacinda was gone. “I guess you can say the wheel is still turning but the hamster died a long time ago.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” The girl offered her right hand, “I don’t believe I introduced myself. I’m Layla.”

“Layla? What a lovely name~” Jerome took her hand and shook it.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. After shaking hands, Layla lowered her arm and asked one of her friends for a pen. “My folks are gone for the weekend, vacation in Finland, you know how it goes.”

“Pfffft, Finland is the most boring place on earth. Isn’t that right?” Jerome elbowed his brother in the side.

Jeremiah didn’t feel like adding to a conversation he wasn’t a part of, in fact, he was annoyed by Layla’s presence. He couldn’t put his finger on it…. But there was something about her that he didn’t like. She was average looking with fair skin, black hair, and a set of chocolate brown eyes – her hair was in a messy bun, so Jeremiah wasn’t sure about the length. Not that it mattered, long hair wouldn’t make her pretty and she wore too much makeup. He suspected if he ran his finger over her face, he’d discover a dense layer of concealer. She was fake. A fake whore who didn’t deserve a shred of Jerome’s attention.

“Is it? I’ve never been there before.” After her friend handed a pen over, Layla motioned for Jerome’s hand. “I’m throwing a party tonight at my place, you should come over.”

“I should?” Jerome feigned innocent curiosity and he held his left hand out.

“Yes.” Layla gripped Jerome’s hand, turning it around to expose the palm. She pressed the pen against his skin and scribbled down an address. “Consider it a fun preview of the people you’re going to be hanging out with when you start school here.”

Jerome watched her write down an address, “Well when ya put it like that… How’s a guy supposed to say no?”

“Exactly.” Layla clicked the pen and flashed Jerome a dazzling smile.

The infectious smile had Jerome grinning from ear-to-ear. “Do I get a plus one?”

“Plus one?” There’s a brief pause of confusion, then Layla glanced at Jeremiah with an inquisitive stare as though she’d forgotten he was there. “Oh right, yes your brother can come too.”

‘The fucking nerve….’ Jeremiah clenched his fists and he struggled with the urge to punch Layla’s pristine white teeth out of her skull.

Jerome threw his right arm around Jeremiah’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Hear that bro? The popular kids wanna invite us to a party. Can this week get any better?”

Jeremiah snorted and pushed his brother’s arm away. He resumed walking and moved around the cheerleaders, in pursuit of the nearest exit.

Layla blinked and she looked back at Jerome. “Was it something I said?”

“Naaa, it’s this heat and gettin’ chased by those douchebags. Can’t blame him for bein’ a grump.” Jerome walked around Layla and attempted to catch up to his sibling. “See ya tonight toots!”

 

* * *

 

Miles away from Gilbert Classic Academy, the twins find themselves in the heart of the city. Intricate roads, complicated roundabouts, and thousands of pedestrians flooded the sidewalks. City life is noisy, fast paced, and unforgiving – Jerome liked that, but Jeremiah didn’t.

“I’m not going to that stupid party.”

“Aww, why not?” Jerome pouted.

“I have no interest socializing with privileged Neanderthals.” Jeremiah was marching down the sidewalk, determined to get back to the circus and forget about today’s encounters.

“It’s not like they’re billionaires Miah! Ya think their parents would really send their kids to a public school if they could afford a private one instead?”

“I don’t, fucking,  _care_.” Jeremiah’s voice was cold and laced with suppressed rage.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Exasperated, Jerome threw his hands up in the air. “It’s just a high school party! Why can’t we go?!”

Jeremiah came to a sudden halt and he turned around, narrowing his green eyes on his brother. He reached out, gripped Jerome by the collar of his t-shirt, and yanked him closer.

Unsure what to make of his brother’s hostility, Jerome simply stared into identical emerald orbs.

Nose-to-nose with his sibling, Jeremiah spoke through clenched teeth. “If you want to attend that party and fuck a cheerleader, then be my guest.”  

“…Really?” Jerome blinked, “That’s what has your panties twisted up in a bunch?”

Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Yer jealous Miah! Hahaha!!!” Jerome laughed in Jeremiah’s face.

A crimson blush crept into his cheekbones and Jeremiah shoved the other redhead away. Reeling his right arm back, the angry Valeska threw a closed fist at Jerome’s face.

“Gah!” Jerome stumbled backwards but the attack did little to deter his amusement. He chortled even louder this time, “HAHAHA!”

“SHUT UP!” Jeremiah tackled his brother onto the sidewalk.

Jerome grunted when Jeremiah ran into him, knocking him right off his feet and into the cold pavement. His laughter faded into delighted giggles; he never witnessed Jeremiah this angry before and he found it entertaining.

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!” Seated on his brother’s chest, Jeremiah backhanded Jerome across his face.

**SMACK!**

The shouting and physical altercation catches the attention of passing bystanders. Some pause to observe, either for entertainment purposes or possibly out of concern.

“Uhn, fuck…” Jerome’s face was stinging, Jeremiah could hit as hard as Lila could – almost. He ceased mocking his brother, “Mmm…” He met Jeremiah’s gaze and cracked a smile. “Yer so fucking hot when yer pissed off.”

“What?” Jeremiah’s expression faltered and he turned his upper body, glancing down at his brother’s waist.

Sure enough, Jerome had a bulge underneath his pants.

“Jay!” Flustered, Jeremiah removed himself from his brother and climbed to his feet. “We’re in public!”

“I can’t help it,” he admitted with a laugh. Jerome rolled over and stood up as well. He noticed a few people staring and waved his hand dismissively, “Okay shows over folks! Nothin’ to see here.”

Jeremiah watched the snooping civilians shuffle down the sidewalk. However, a tight grip against his wrist elicited a gasp.

Jerome dragged his brother into the nearest alleyway.

“J-Jay what are you doing?”

Refusing to answer the question, Jerome trekked further until they reached a couple of metal dumpsters. He pulled Jeremiah behind a faded red dumpster and shoved him against a brick building. He stepped forward, pressing into Jeremiah’s body and peppering his neck with affectionate kisses.

“Please Jay, we can’t do this here. Somebody could see us.” Jeremiah trembled against his brother’s body.

“Wouldn’t be the end of the world~” Jerome gave Jeremiah’s neck a sharp bite, causing the other redhead to jolt in place. Afterwards, he gripped Jeremiah by his hips and turned him around, so he was facing the brick wall.

“We could go to jail for public indecency and do you think mother would bail us out?” Jeremiah placed his hands against the wall and pushed back, “I’m serious Jay.”

Jerome firmly planted his feet in place and ignored his brother’s warning, while working his brother’s zipper loose. “What if the person who catches us, ends up being a watcher?” Fingers curl into Jeremiah’s khaki shorts and underwear before Jerome tugged them down past his thighs.

Jeremiah shivered when the cold air hit him, “Watcher? What are you talking about?”

“Ya know, a perv who gets off on watching other people have sex.” Jerome unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, including his underwear. He gyrated his hips against Jeremiah’s ass, his erection trailing pre-cum across pale skin.

“C-clothes, rules, please-” Jeremiah could barely concentrate on talking.

“Nah uh.” Jerome looped his left arm around Jeremiah’s waist and held him firmly in place. “You hit me for no reason, and that deserves  _punishment_ ~”

Goosebumps crawled up along Jeremiah’s spine and his gut twisted with fear. “NO! JAY STOP IT PLEASE!” Their first time was supposed to be special and memorable; there was no way in hell he was going to lose his virginity in a dirty alleyway.

“Shhhh, lower your voice Miah~” Jerome pressed his lips against the nape of Jeremiah’s neck. “You must REALLY want someone to hear us huh? Would that turn you on? Having a random stranger watching me fuck your brains out?”

The suggestion made Jeremiah’s cock give an interested twitch, but he shook his head, refuting the idea. “No! That’s disgusting, you’re disgusting Jerome. If you take me right here in this filthy place, I will HATE you forever!”

Jerome parted his lips and he bit down on Jeremiah’s neck, deliberately inflicting pain.

“OW!!!” Jeremiah cried out.

Tasting iron on his tongue, Jerome let go and eyed the open wound he left; several open wounds, as tiny as each tooth. “What did I say about calling me by my name?” his voice dropped an octave lower.

The rough, gravelly tone resonated inside Jeremiah’s ears and he was made aware of his own arousal. He was hard as stone and in desperate need of relief. “I-I’m sorry” he whispered.

“Are you?” Jerome licked his lips and leaned back somewhat. “See I think, yer a glutton for punishment. Either inflicting it or having it inflicted on you, it gets you all hot and bothered, doesn’t Miah?” He gripped his brother’s thighs and forced his legs apart.

Jeremiah whimpered from the forceful action, “I’m begging you Jay, please…. PLEASE stop what you’re doing. Not here, not like this.”

“What kinda guy do you take me for Miah?” Jerome shifted his hands higher and gripped Jeremiah’s ass cheeks. He spread them open, exposing Jeremiah’s entrance. The redhead nuzzled a kiss against the tight ring of muscle.

Jeremiah whimpered from the touch, the attention made his hole twitch.

“I’m not a rapist,” Jerome said in an earnest tone. He pulled away and stood back up, positioning himself behind Jeremiah’s legs. He raised his right hand and spit into the palm, only to grab his own cock and slick it up. Then he guided the tip between Jeremiah’s thighs and pushed forward until his chest was against his brother’s back. “Squeeze yer legs together Miah.”

Now that he understood Jerome’s intentions, Jeremiah was instantly relieved. He listened and squeezed his legs together, enveloping Jerome’s dick between his thighs.

“Mmm~ Jerome thoroughly enjoyed the sensation and he hummed in satisfaction. “And you call  _that_  begging?”

Jeremiah leaned back against his brother’s chest and he reached behind him, gripping Jerome’s hips. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Spoiled brat.” Jerome snickered and wrapped his left arm around Jeremiah’s waist again, while using his right hand to stroke his brother’s erection. “Oooh yer so wet~” He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit and smeared pre-cum all around the head.

Jeremiah bucked his hips against his brother’s hand and a soft moan escaped his lips. “Ahhn~” He was blushing like crazy, and a combination of fear and excitement filled his head. What if somebody took a stroll through the alleyway and spotted them? Would the stranger automatically assume it’s just two men having a quickie? Or, would the stranger notice their resemblance and discover they’re siblings? It would be even better if the stranger started masturbating while watching Jerome and Jeremiah go at it like the horny teenagers they are.

Jerome rested his chin against Jeremiah’s shoulder, and he began to thrust into his brother’s warm thighs. It was almost as if he could sense what Jeremiah was thinking about and he purred, “Imagine it Miah, someone could be watching us right now. Your sexy moans would make any dick hard.”

“Jay…” Jeremiah could feel Jerome’s cock moving in and out between his thighs, saliva and pre-cum provided adequate lubrication. He listened to Jerome’s dirty talk and the squelching sounds that ensued with each thrust. The redhead arched his back and he threw his right arm around Jerome’s neck, purposefully grinding his ass against his sibling. When Jerome opened his mouth and moaned, Jeremiah turned his head and captured Jerome’s lips.

“Mmmff, fuck~” Jerome mumbled against the kiss and he parted his lips, dipping his tongue inside Jeremiah’s mouth. His brother was flawless, the way his back curved around Jerome’s chest; they fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. He put more strength into his hips and essentially pinned Jeremiah against the brick wall, relentlessly pounding into him. He pumped Jeremiah’s cock faster, going as far to let his fingernails graze the skin.

“Nnn!” Jeremiah tensed up; the action caused him to clamp his legs together even tighter.  

Jerome broke the kiss and buried his face against Jeremiah’s neck, muffling his deep groan. “Oooh fuck, yer gonna make me cum so hard Miah. I’m gonna fill you up until yer gushing~”

The imagery was enough to push Jeremiah over the edge. He tilted his head back and panted for air, “Fill me Jay, fill me up with your cum!” He felt his climax drawing nearer, encouraging him to hump Jerome’s hand.

That’s when Jerome initiated the 2nd part of his plan. Call it playing dirty or whatever, but Jerome was going to have his way no matter what. The clever redhead stopped moving altogether and instead of jerking his brother off, he moved his hand to the base of Jeremiah’s cock and held him in a death grip.

Jeremiah’s breath hitched and he choked on his own spit; being denied an orgasm was painful, and it wasn’t the good kind of pain Jeremiah liked.

Jerome smirked and pressed a kiss against Jeremiah’s ear, whispering: “Go to the party with me, and I’ll let you cum~”

After coughing a few times and clearing his airway, Jeremiah muttered bitterly “I hate you and you can go fuck yourself.”

“I see…” Jerome sighed melodramatically, “I guess I’ll just have to finish myself off and go alone.” He nosed his way along Jeremiah’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses. While maintaining his grasp, Jerome proceeded to thrust into Jeremiah’s wet, inner thighs.

Furious with his brother, Jeremiah planted his hands on the brick wall and tried to push the other male off. Of course, his attempts ceased when he felt Jerome latch onto the left side of his neck. Another painful bite followed, and the redhead whined softly, “This isn’t fair Jay. Y-you’re cheating!”

“Mhmm~” Jerome worked his jaw muscles together and he sucked on the warm skin. Sharp canines pierce the flesh and he used his tongue to massage the area in a rough manner. He swiveled his hips in slow circles, feeling every inch of Jeremiah’s plump cheeks against his pelvis.

Jeremiah’s head was buzzing from physical stimulation and he felt his cock twitching but there was no possible way he could reach climax. He couldn’t believe Jerome would do this to him, it was manipulative, cruel, and downright torture. “Jaaayyyy!” He writhed against his sibling, on the verge of crying. “I-it hurts! Please Jay, let me cum!”

Jerome unlatched from Jeremiah’s neck and he pressed his face against the other male’s hair. “No, not until you agree to go with me to the party tonight.” He exhaled a shuddering a breath and growled softly, “I’m so fucking close Miah~”

“JAY!” Jeremiah sobbed as hot tears flowed down his face. He clawed at the wall, his breathing uneven, and his insides coiled with burning pain.

“C’mon Miah~” Jerome whispered against Jeremiah’s ear, “Don’t you wanna cum with me?”

The sniveling Valeska finally relented and he hiccupped before giving a single nod.

“Say it.” Jerome pounded his brother into brick wall, feeling pressure building up in his lower abdomen.

“I’LL GO TO THE PARTY WITH YOU!” cried Jeremiah.

Jerome instantly let go of Jeremiah’s cock, grabbed him by his hips and ravenously attacked his bawling twin.

The pace is erratic and vicious; Jeremiah hugged the brick wall for dear life. An overwhelming sensation washed over the redhead, and at first, it feels like his skin is on fire. Pressure pooled in his groin and having no control over his own body, Jeremiah’s orgasm hit him like a fucking bolt of lightning. “Jay!”  He threw his head back against Jerome’s shoulder and painted the wall with his release.

“Fuuuuck~” Jerome’s hips stuttered, and he spilled all over Jeremiah’s thighs. He continued to slam into his brother’s tight heat, riding out each glorious moment of his climax.

Jeremiah’s legs, hips, and neck are throbbing in pain. Afraid he might collapse, he hooked his right arm around Jerome’s neck and held on tightly. He can feel his brother’s hot seed coating his inner thighs and most of it dripped down onto his underwear and shorts. Great, his clothes are filthy as is and now Jerome was adding to the mess.

Panting and covered in sweat, Jerome gradually calmed his pace. He gave a few, slow thrusts and came to a stop. He pressed a kiss against the side of Jeremiah’s head, “I knew I could change your mind~”

Without looking, Jeremiah can visualize Jerome’s cheeky grin. Bastard… he really knew how to use those hips and tongue… ‘I’m pathetic’, he thought to himself. “Laugh it up now but I will have my revenge.” He used the back of his hand to wipe away tears.

“Can’t wait~” Jerome pecked his brother’s cheekbone with a kiss and withdrew his hips. He grabbed Jeremiah’s khaki shorts, pulling them up and carefully tucking his brother back inside his underwear. Once done, he did the same thing with his jeans and underwear.

“My neck hurts….” Jeremiah turned around and gingerly touched the side of his neck. “How many?”

“Mmm, only two. There’s a hickey on the side of your neck and one in the back.” Jerome smiled apologetically and signaled with a head tilt, “We can walk to a pharmacy and I’ll see if they got any over-the-counter painkillers.”

Jeremiah sighed; explaining the bruises to everyone at the circus was going to be a nuisance. He could use the party as an excuse and detail a one-night stand with a random high school girl. Lila will be furious, and she’ll take it out on Jerome. It’s a small price to pay for Jerome dragging him to a party he never wanted to attend. “Okay, and an ice pack, it will reduce some of the redness.” He shifted from one foot to the next, his underwear sticking uncomfortably to his genitals. “Clothes…. we’re going to need clean clothes.”

“Pharmacy first, then the mall, and we’ll get some grub afterwards?” Jerome moved closer to his twin and he cupped Jeremiah’s face with both hands. “Sorry I laughed. I didn’t mean anything by it. I think it’s cute when yer jealous over little ol’ me.”

“Jealous? I believe you’re mistaken. There was something off-putting about that girl, Layla… I don’t know what it is but you shouldn’t associate with her.” Jeremiah copied his brother’s gesture and cupped Jerome’s face.

“Yeah, I noticed it too, weird right? Usually I find a reason to hate someone, but that chick rubs me the wrong way.” He stroked his fingers up and down Jeremiah’s cheekbones and chuckled, “Don’t be a worry-wart, yer gonna be with me the whole night.” Jerome pressed a kiss against Jeremiah’s lips.

Out of nowhere, the mischievous redhead bit down on Jerome’s bottom lip.

“OUCH!” Jerome jerked his head back, “Miah! That was mean…. Wait, was that your revenge?” He flicked his tongue out, tasting his own blood.

“Revenge is best served in small increments,  _brother_ ~” Jeremiah hummed.

“Asswipe.” Jerome took his brother’s hand and guided him out of the alleyway.

 

* * *

 

The first stop is at a store called ‘Walgreens’, in which Jerome locates painkillers and one of those instant cold packs that can be activated by squeezing it.

The second stop is at a nearby mall. Jeremiah waits outside on a bench, shaded beneath a spruce tree. Jerome picked out another pair of black jeans for himself and paired it with a white dress shirt, short sleeves only. For his brother, Jerome purchased a long-sleeved maroon dress shirt with black dress slacks. Jeremiah griped about not having a tie, so Jerome went back inside to get him one.

The third stop entails authentic Mexican food at a restaurant known as ‘Guadalajara’, where all the waiters and waitresses spoke Spanish. Fortunately, Jeremiah is fluent in Spanish whereas Jerome stumbles over correct pronunciation – he mostly knows insults and swear words.

They enjoy their meal together and by the time they leave the restaurant, the sun is already making its descent across the sky. The twins catch a cab and travel to another end of the city in search of 1801 Meriden Road.

It doesn’t take long for the taxi driver to locate the address and he dropped the Valeska brothers off in a nice, upscale neighborhood.

Jerome is the first to step out of the cab and he whistled when he saw the fancy houses, nearly all of them had trees or gardens in the yard, including multiple vehicles. It wasn’t Beverly Hills or anything but for a circus kid, it might as well be.

Jeremiah paid the cab fare and joined his brother in scrutinizing the houses. “Are you sure you want to do this? We’re nothing like  _them_.”

“Miah, they’re teenagers just like us. Besides the money thing, we got the same problems everybody else has.” He crossed the street and searched for the house numbered 1801.

“I highly doubt that….” Jeremiah sighed and he followed his brother across the road. The region is illuminated by streetlights -brand new- and every house has their porch lights on, making it easy to see the house numbers.

1801 is in the center of the street and Jerome could hear music as he approached the front door. He pressed the doorbell and heard a series of hushed voices talking inside.

Jacinda answered the door and her eyes widened when she saw Jerome. “Jerome, oh my God!?” Having shed her cheerleading uniform, the blonde-haired teenager was dawning a jean mini-skirt and a pink tube top. “Not trying to be rude or anything but how do you know where I live?”

“Oh, um…” Crap. Jerome and Jeremiah probably looked like stalkers to the older girl. “Layla said she was throwing a party at her house… Guess I heard wrong, sorry for showing up out of the blue.” Jerome looked down at his shoes, outwardly embarrassed by the mistake.

“Aww you’re so adorable.” Jacinda giggled, “As cheerleading captain, you’re invited to my humble abode~” She stepped back and opened the door for them.

Jerome looked up, pleasantly surprised by the invite. Even though he was curious about Layla’s miscommunication, he entered the house anyway. “Does Layla live with you or something?”

Jeremiah dawdled behind his brother and he looked towards the living room area. It was HUGE! The living room itself was bigger than their entire trailer and it was packed with various teenagers.

“BOOM BITCH! DRINK THAT SHIT!” a guy yelled from within the kitchen.

“No, she lives a couple blocks away. I told her about the party tonight, maybe that’s why she invited you and your brother. It’s hard to impress her and honestly, I’m happy she asked you over Jerome~” Jacinda rolled her eyes at the loud cursing, “That’s Donny. He gets rowdy after a few shots. They’re playing beer pong in the kitchen if you want to jump in on the next game.”

“Mmm, maybe later. Speaking of shots… you got any whiskey?” Jerome inquired.

“Red, I got every single alcohol ever made in the friggin’ United States of America!” Jacinda clung to Jerome’s arm, towering over the younger male by four inches; most of it was because of her stiletto heels. “This way~” she cooed, batting her long eyelashes.

Jerome didn’t mind the physical contact and he followed Jacinda’s lead.

‘Take a deep breath,’ Jeremiah reminded himself. He didn’t like anyone touching Jerome, and he especially hated Jacinda’s fake puppy-eyes. Huffing out an irritated breathe, he sauntered after the two and avoided making eye contact with the other guests.

There’s a large stereo system set up in the living room and somebody blasted random pop tunes; the current song playing is ‘It’s Gonna Be Me’, by *Nysnc.

Several girls and guys danced on the carpeted floor, if you’d call it dancing – to Jeremiah it looked like awkward seizures and dry humping.

Jacinda guided Jerome to one of the living room couches and she beckoned him to sit down. “Jack and Coke?”

Jerome took a seat next to a burly fellow with an ebony skin tone and a neatly trimmed beard; he was puffing on a joint. “My favorite!”

Smiling, Jacinda looked over at Jeremiah. “You want one too?”

“No thank you.” Jeremiah shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll be right back~” Jacinda winked at Jerome and she excused herself to the kitchen.

“Not a drinker huh? You a stoner?” The bearded teenager, who sounded younger then he looked, held out his joint to Jeremiah. “Names Zeke.”

“Hmm?” Jeremiah blinked and he stared at the lit joint, the smell alone almost made him gag. “I don’t smoke but thank you.” He walked around the furniture and sat down next to his brother.

“Really? So, you don’t smoke or drink… then what the hell are you doing here?” Zeke asked in a slightly defensive tone.

Jerome threw his arm around Jeremiah’s shoulders and addressed Zeke’s concerns. “He’s my designated driver, and he takes that shit seriously. I’m Jerome by the way.” He held out his hand, “I smoke and drink, hell I do it ALL.”

“No shit? Sorry for busting your balls.” Zeke shifted the joint into his left hand and used his right to shake Jerome’s hand. “Isn’t Jerome a black guy’s name?”

“Isn’t Zeke a white guy’s name?” Jerome quirked an eyebrow.  

“Touché, wanna trade?” Zeke offered the joint.

“Hell yeah! Where do I sign?” The two males laughed, and Jerome took the joint by pinching it between his thumb and index finger. He raised it to his mouth and inhaled a deep breath. He held it in for as long as possible, while passing the joint off to another interested partygoer. Upon exhaling, Jerome hacked out a few dry coughs, his eyes watered up slightly.

“Damn bro that was a big hit. You took it like a motherfucking champ.” Sounding impressed, Zeke picked up a bottle of Budweiser and shacked the remainder of it.

“Thanks, hurt like a bitch though. I don’t smoke during sport season, so it’s been awhile.”

“Forreal? What sports do you play?” Zeke asked.

Jeremiah blocked out the conversation between Jerome and Zack. For now, he was satisfied people watching although, he wasn’t too thrilled about the scents floating around in the house. Weed, alcohol, chew, and cigarettes, none of those were appealing. What’s worse is the grotesque body odor lingering on nearby male teenagers – some of them didn’t shower and Jeremiah could smell it. His nose crinkled and he debated on asking Jacinda if he could open a window; he was suffocating on smoke and body odors.

“I’m baaacckk~” Jacinda said in a singsong voice.

Jerome glanced up and saw Layla standing next to Jacinda, a bottle of Corona in her right hand. “What’s up Layla?”

“Not much, trying to babysit Jacinda here and limit her drinks” said Layla. Like her friend, she’s dawning a jean mini-skirt and she pairs a neon-green t-shirt with it. She’s not wearing her hair up anymore and the long, raven locks fall all the way to her waist.

“Haha! She can try~” Jacinda giggled and she set Jerome’s glass down on the coffee table, “Your Jack and Coke, with ice.”  

“Beautiful and considerate, yer a great hostess~” Jerome picked up his beverage and took a sip.

Jeremiah tried not to stare at Layla. He still couldn’t figure out why her existence repulsed him, but there was an odd sense of familiarity about her.

Jacinda picked up Zeke’s empty Budweiser bottle and she shouted, “TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!”

One of the girls lowered the volume on the stereo and the dancers paused.

“Let’s play truth or dare! Who’s in?!” Jacinda elbowed Layla in the side, “You’re playing too~”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Layla rolled her eyes.

“I’m down to play” Zeke said.

“Count me and Jeremiah in too!” Jerome added.

Jeremiah opened his mouth to protest, that is, until Jerome pinched his cheekbone. “Ow…” he glared at his twin.

A few other girls and guys volunteered to play. Everybody gathered around the coffee table while Jacinda positioned the brown bottle in the center. “Seeing as how I’m hosting the party, I’ll go first.” She twisted the bottle with a flick of her wrist.

Everyone watched the glass bottle spin in rapid circles, an air of excitement and apprehension lingered in the air.

Jeremiah leaned against his brother, eyes glued to the bottle as it began to slow down. ‘Please don’t land on me or Jerome, please, please, please-’

The empty beer bottle landed on Zeke.

“Oooh Zeke baby, what will it be? Truth or dare?” Jacinda’s sly grin and gleaming blue eyes added to her predacious appearance.

“Hmph.” Zeke pointed a finger at Jacinda, “Never trusted a cheerleader, ain’t starting now. Truth!”

Jacinda snapped her eyes, clearly disappointed by Zeke’s choice. “Hmm, let’s see… Have you ever been attracted to a family member? I mean do you want to fuck her? Or  _him_?”

“Him?” Zeke scoffed, “Fuck you Jacinda.”

All eyes are Zeke.

Silent anticipation weighed heavily on Zeke and he averted his gaze from Jacinda’s sneering smile. “Okay, fine….. Yeah, there’s a certain someone –I’m not saying who- but SHE lives all the way across the state. Nothing ever happened between us.”

“Oh my God, that’s rough bro” a random guy said, causing others to jeer loudly at the teenager.

“Man, fuck you guys.” Zeke flipped them off. He scooted to the edge of the couch, reached down, and flicked the bottle.

This time, the bottle landed on Layla.

“Truth or dare?” said Zeke.

“Mmm….dare.” Nonchalant about her decision, Layla watched Zeke while sipping on her Corona.

“I dare you….” Brown eyes dart to one of the girls, whom was fairly attractive, and Zeke pointed at her. “Make out with Andrea for one, full minute.”

The girl known as ‘Andrea’ blushed and she clung to her boyfriend’s arm, “No way! I’m not a dyke!”

Jacinda rolled her eyes, “It’s only a game Andrea, get over yourself.”

Layla smirked, “ONLY a minute? I could go for more~”

“What??” Zeke’s mouth gaped open.

Layla set her drink down on the coffee table, stood up, and walked over to where Andrea was sitting.

Reluctant, Andrea let go of her boyfriend’s arm and turned to face Layla.

Leaning against the armrest on the couch, Layla motioned for Andrea to stand up.

“N-no tongue,” Andrea said. She got to her feet and moved over to the expectant cheerleader.

“Yeah, fine. Zeke didn’t lay out any rules so….” Layla placed both her hands on Andrea’s face and cupped it, gently pulling her closer.

“Damnit.” Zeke grumbled under his breath, having missed out on two opportunities; he should’ve made it 10 minutes and enforced French kissing or something.

Like everyone else, Jerome’s eyes are glued to the two girls. He’d never witnessed two girls kissing in real life, so of course he was going watch!

Jeremiah, on the other hand, closed his eyes. He didn’t care to watch that disgusting girl, Layla, make out with another cheerleader. Sure, it was every horny teenager’s wet dream and maybe Jeremiah would be more inclined to watch if it had been anyone else but  _her_.

Layla and Andrea locked lips.

Andrea closed her eyes.

Layla didn’t.

Their lips move awkwardly, at first, but as the seconds waned on, they grew comfortable with the kiss. Layla went as far as to push her tongue inside Andrea’s mouth, drawing out a tiny squeal of protest from Andrea.

Some of the guys were growing an erection inside their pants, and the girls observed with profound interest.

Jerome’s cock twitched with interest but he didn’t develop an erection. For one, Andrea wasn’t enjoying it, poor thing appeared flustered and read to bolt out of the house. However, Layla was REALLY into it and Jerome thought that was kind of hot.

“Time,” said one of the girls.

Andrea hastily pulled away, “I’ll be right back…” She excused herself to the kitchen to get a drink and wash Layla’s taste out of her mouth.

Layla smirked a little and she resumed her seat next to Jacinda. “My turn.” She reached down and twisted the bottle.

Opening his eyes, Jeremiah watched the bottle spin around.

The object spun in multiple circles until slowing down.

It landed on Jerome.

Jacinda’s eyes flickered with interest.

Jeremiah didn’t like how Jacinda was looking at his brother, prompting him to lean a little closer to Jerome.

Layla spoke, “Truth or-”

“Dare.” Jerome interrupted.

Jacinda giggled and her and Layla exchanged glances.

“Okay….I dare you-“ Layla looked back at Jerome, “-to make out with Jacinda for five minutes. Think you can handle that? Oh, and you have to use your tongue.”

Jeremiah’s heart stopped.

“Pfft, too easy!” Jerome scooted to the edge of the couch. “You wanna stand up toots or is sitting okay.”

“I’m taller then you, so maybe sitting is a smart choice~” she said with a giggle. Like the younger teen, Jacinda moved to the edge of the couch and leaned over the coffee table.

Jerome put one hand on the coffee table and inclined forward, using his other hand to cup Jacinda’s face. “I don’t mind tall girls ya know.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Jacinda nuzzled her cheekbone against Jerome’s hand before parting her lips and brushing them over Jerome’s ever so slightly.

The feather touch sends little sparks of electricity through Jerome and he closed the gap between their mouths.

Layla paid attention to the time, occasionally glancing from the clock, to Jacinda and Jerome, and back to the clock.

It was the worst five minutes of Jeremiah Valeska’s young life. He didn’t want to watch this! And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away. He witnessed his brother, the love of his life, shoving his tongue down some random girl’s throat. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, not realizing how dry his mouth was. Suddenly thirsty, Jeremiah grabbed his brother’s drink from the coffee table and took a swig. The redhead gagged when that awful, sweet liquid hit his taste buds.

“You good?” Zeke must’ve noticed Jeremiah’s reaction.

“Y-yes, fine thank you.” Jeremiah wiped his sleeve across his mouth, wondering how Jerome could drink this terrible stuff.

Meanwhile, Jerome was lost in his own world. He noticed how Jacinda tried to dominate the kiss by forcing his tongue down, but Jerome wasn’t a newbie she could boss around. The redhead shifted his hand to the back of Jacinda’s head and gripped her hair, pulling her in closer as he pushed her tongue out of the way.

Jacinda’s eyes widened and she stared into Jeremiah’s bright green hues, feeling genuinely curious about what Jerome would do next.

When Jacinda’s tongue ventured too close, Jerome seized it between his lips and sucked on it. He used his teeth to graze the pink muscle inside his mouth and a deep rumble emanated from his throat.

The sensation is new and it catches Jacinda by surprise. An unsuppressed moan pushed past her lips and she closed her eyes, getting completely lost in the intense make-out session.

“Fuck…” whispered Zeke, he was getting turned on by the sensual sounds and visual.

‘I think I’m going to be sick’, Jeremiah thought to himself. If that was the case, he intended to puke all over Jerome. He knew  _exactly_  what Jerome did to elicit a moan from Jacinda; he had to be sucking on her tongue, maybe even biting at it a little. He knew this because every time Jerome kissed him like that, his insides turned to mush, and his legs grew weak. From a kiss alone, Jerome could make Jeremiah do anything he wanted.

“Annnnnnd time.” Layla poked her friend in the side.

Jerome let go of the girl’s hair and leaned back in his seat.

Jacinda’s eyes flutter open and she pulled away, blinking rapidly and appearing somewhat dazed. Her cheekbones were flushed crimson and she doesn’t notice the trail of saliva on the right corner of her mouth. “Wow…. You’re a good kisser.”

The redhead smirked at the observation, “Yer not half bad either sugar. You, um, got a little something there.” Jerome tapped his finger against the corner of his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Jacinda used the back of her hand to wipe the mess away on her face. “Your turn Jerome.”

“Got cha.” Jerome spun the glass bottle around and he threw his arm around Jeremiah’s shoulders again, scooting all the way back to get comfortable.

Jeremiah struggled between pushing his brother’s arm off his shoulders OR dumping his alcoholic beverage all over his head. Both sounded tempting…

The Budweiser bottle came to a slow halt, with its neck pointing directly at Jeremiah.

“Huh, would ya look at that?” Jerome nudged his sibling in the side with his elbow, “Guess it’s your turn little bro. Truth or dare?”

Daring himself to make eye contact, Jeremiah saw the baleful gleam in his brother’s eyes, which he tried to mask behind a grin. Oh, Jerome wanted him to select dare, but Jeremiah wasn’t going to fall for it. He didn’t want to do anything stupid like make out with somebody from the party, or whatever dastardly things his sibling had brewing inside his brain.

“Truth.”

“Awww….” Jerome fake pouted and he reached down, removing his drink from Jeremiah’s grip. He tilted his head back and downed the remainder of his Jack and Coke. Sighing in satisfaction, he set his empty glass down on the coffee table and turned to face his twin. “What do you fantasize the MOST about?”

“I beg your pardon?” Jeremiah wasn’t sure if he heard correctly.

Jerome held up his left hand and knocked on Jeremiah’s head with a closed fist. “In here, what do you fantasize the most about?”

Frowning, Jeremiah shooed Jerome’s hand away from his head.

“And don’t try to lie to me  _bro_ , I’ll call you out on it~” the redhead purred.

The teenagers around the table glanced at one another curiously and eventually they settled on Jeremiah.

With everybody leering at him, Jeremiah hunched his shoulders and stared at the coffee table. He strummed his fingers against his knees, attempting to come up with a valid answer that would satisfy Jerome and those sitting around him.

“Tick tock, we ain’t getting any younger here,” said Jerome.

“Hm.” Jeremiah lifted his gaze and he noticed Jacinda and Layla staring at him. Expressionless, the redhead spoke calmly and expressed his fantasy – one of many, but he thought about this one quite often. “Murdering someone.”

A few of the girls gasped whereas the guys laughed and took jabs at the confession.

“Did mommy and daddy take away your favorite toy?!”

“I bet it’s a teacher huh?! You got a B+ on a test and now you’re one pissed off nerd!”

“Oooh what if his girlfriend dumped him? Look at those fucking hickeys, yeah it’s gotta be relationship stuff!”  

Jeremiah said nothing regarding the accusations and the bruises on his neck. He gave his answer and when he looked his brother, Jerome nodded in approval; there will be no chastising.

“How would you do it?”

The twins and everybody else turned their focus on Layla.

“Layla! What kind of question is that?” Jacinda said, her nose crinkling.

“It’s a fair question, I mean come on…. Who here hasn’t fantasized about wanting to kill someone?” Layla glanced around the room, “I’m not asking who he wants to kill, I want to know HOW he would do it.”

“Technically, he answered my question so….” Jerome shrugged and he touched his leg against Jeremiah’s leg, “Up to you, either answer the question or take your turn and spin the bottle.”

“Please? I really want to know.” Layla shifted forward on her seat, setting her beer down on the coffee table and staring intently at the redhead.

Jeremiah prudently measured the available choices. He and Layla have been watching each other during the duration of the game. Every time he glanced up, he caught her looking away and it irritated him. Everything about her was… revolting. Although, he was slightly curious about her intentions. Was she interested in Jerome or him? He couldn’t tell.  

“Strangulation” he said with a straight face and monotone to his voice.

“Oh my God, you’re a psycho.” Jacinda took a swig of Layla’s beer.

Layla, on the other hand, appeared interested in the revelation. “Can you show me?”

Jacinda choked on her beer and she spewed the liquid out all over the coffee table. “What the fuck Layla! Are you insane?!”

“Oh, whatever.” Layla rolled her eyes, “Your game is boring as hell, but this is WAY more interesting.”

Some of the teenagers murmured in agreement and when Jacinda shot them a death glare, they hushed their voices.

Jerome’s hyena laughter filled the room. He’s clutching his stomach and cackling away, “BEST PARTY EVER! HAHA!!!” He threw his shoulder into Jeremiah’s arm, “Come on bro. Show us how you’d do it, put on a good show for everyone~”

Now in the spotlight, Jeremiah could feel his face burning. He ignored his brother’s urging, his mind racing a hundred miles a second. He searched Layla’s expression for any hint of deceit, or perhaps she was teasing him?

“What do you want me to do? Should I lay down?” Layla asked.

Oh, she WAS serious.

“W-well….” Jeremiah turned his head and pointed to an empty space on the carpeted floor. “You can lay down right over there.”

There’s a sense of uncertainty and excitement among the teenagers and the shift out of the way, giving Layla enough walking room.

“Okay.” Layla stood and she walked over to the area Jeremiah indicated. She got down on her hands and knees before laying flat down on her back.

Jeremiah rose from his seat and he moved over to Layla, pausing by her feet. The situation felt surreal for the redhead; a dream come true? Or a nightmare? No, he wanted to do this. “You would be asleep in your bed, so close your eyes.”

Listening to his instructions, Layla closed her eyes.

Jacinda shook her head in disapproval, “This is dumb. I’m gonna go grab a shot.” She left Layla’s beer on the table and wandered into the kitchen area.

“Dude this shit is crazy,” Zeke whispered, giving Jerome’s side a nudge.

“Is it?” Jerome grinned like a Cheshire cat, “I’ve seen crazier, this is nothing.”

Jeremiah stepped over Layla’s body and he lowered himself down, a knee on either side of the girl’s torso. “If your breathing pattern was consistent, I would know you’re asleep –  _really_  asleep. Next, I would put my hands around your neck and align my fingers against your trachea.”

Layla opened her eyes, “Show me?”

“Keep your eyes closed, you’re asleep, remember?” Jeremiah placed his hands around Layla’s neck.

“Right, sorry.” Layla closed her eyes again.

Jeremiah pushed his fingers over the firm ridges in Layla’s throat and he squeezed lightly. “In my fantasy, I would crush your trachea and strangle you to death. At some point, you might wake up, and you would fight for your life. You can claw at my face, rip out my hair, and try to call for help… but I won’t let go. I’ll watch the life fade from your eyes, watch your attempts weaken and your lips turn blue. I would choke every breath out of your body until you’re a lifeless corpse, even then, I might hold on a little longer… Just to enjoy the feeling.”

“Trey I’m scared,” Andrea whined to her boyfriend.

Zeke was intrigued, as were most of the teenagers in the room.

Jerome watched his brother’s expression, although indifferent, he can see something close to pleasure in his brother’s eyes. This brought a happy grin to the redhead’s face.

Keeping her eyes closed, a smile formed. “The way you’re talking…it sounds so…. romantic. Do you romanticize death? I do.”

“There’s nothing romantic about death. Only in seeking it or delivering it, then yes, there might be something romantic about that.” Jeremiah unintentionally tightened his hold around Layla’s neck.

“Oooh, you’re saying murder is romantic…. A crime of passion, yes, I can see it.” Layla could breathe comfortably through her nose, so she didn’t mind the grip around her neck.

“Okay, so um…. now that we understand how this crazy redheaded psycho would murder someone, can we get back to the game?” Zeke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Or better yet, somebody turn the goddamn music back on!” He reached into his sweater pocket and retrieved a pipe and a small bag of weed.

“Mmm, in a sec.” Jerome watched the two closely.

Jeremiah was losing grip on reality. For the first time, in a really, really long time, voices began to speak to him. Normally, that didn’t happen when Jerome was nearby…. He can’t explain why he’s hearing them right now, as loud as ever, talking above his racing heart.

[ _Miiiaaahhhh~ long time no talk._ ]

[ **Wait… what’s going on? Why are we here?** ]

[ ~~Kill the whore.~~ ]

[ _OOOOOHHHHH!!!! What a lovely surprise~_ ]

[ **Oh, my fucking God… it can’t be.** ]

[ ~~KILL THAT FUCKING WHORE JEREMIAH!~~ ]

The voices screamed inside his head, overpowering common sense and reason. Jeremiah squeezed harder, his fingers digging into the girl’s throat.

Layla’s eyes shot open and she grabbed Jeremiah by his wrists.

Jerome’s heart rate steadily increased, he couldn’t deny the thrill he experienced when watching Jeremiah at work. This wasn’t the first time his brother tapped out of the real world, oh no. Plenty of times, his twin behaved in a bizarre manner, but it was almost as if he were another person- or multiple people? Sometimes, Jerome would listen in on his brother talking to himself in the bathroom. He never brought it up in conversation because, well, what was the point? Jerome had his own way of coping with circus life and Jeremiah had his, maybe, it was a better alternative compared to Jerome. At times, he did suspect borderline personality disorder but who was he to diagnose Jeremiah? For fucks sake, he wasn’t a medical professional! Jerome loves his sibling dearly, all the good parts about him, and all the bad.  

Worried murmuring stemmed from the surrounding teenagers.

Layla ground her fingernails into Jeremiah’s hands, and she attempted to push him off.

Her efforts are in vain, Jeremiah refuses to let go. In fact, he clenches tighter and forces his fingers into Layla’s warm neck. Something popped underneath his grip and Jeremiah observed the fear reflected in her brown eyes. “Beautiful,” he mumbled.

Jerome’s smile grew because he knew, long before Jeremiah will ever figure it out, why neither of them liked Layla. Her mannerisms were off but not her physical appearance, God she was  _perfect_. The cheerleader known as Layla, with her long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, defined cheekbones, fair skin, and narrow nose, resembled Lila Valeska -albeit a teenage version. This is why Jerome insisted on attending the party; he wanted him and his brother to have ‘fun’ with Layla. In the end, he didn’t expect the amazing turnout.

Little did either Valeska know, shit was about to hit the fan.

Meanwhile….

Four individuals walked up to Jacinda’s house.

Michael led his friends to the front door, and he proceeded to ring the doorbell.

“Yo man, are you sure about this? You wanna jump a couple little kids?” Tyrone asked.

“It’s about respect man.” Michael narrowed his eyes on his companion, “Plus we’re teaching him important life lessons. If that fucking ginger freak wants to talk smack to older people, then it’s our responsibility to kick his ass.”

Tyrone and Darius looked at one another.

“You mean ‘them’ right? Or are we just gonna beat up the one kid that insulted your mom?” said Darius.

“How do you know if they’re here?” inquired Cole.

Michael addressed both his friends. “Both of them and Layla called me. She said the guys from the football field arrived at the party, she’s the one who invited them over in the first place.”

“Brooooooo!” Darius smirked, “You STILL hittin’ that? AND Jacinda too?”

Tyrone snickered, “You’re gonna be in so much trouble if Jacinda finds out.”

“Yeah?” Michael slapped Tyrone upside the head, “She won’t find out if you can keep your fucking mouth SHUT!”

Tyrone glared and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, I won’t say shit.”

The door swung open and Jacinda squealed at the sight of her boyfriend. “MICHAEL! ~” She flung herself against his chest and hugged him.

“Hey babe~” Michael returned the embrace and he ruffled up his girlfriend’s hair with his hands.

“Stoopppp~” Jacinda whined, “You know how long it took me to style my hair?” She pushed Michael’s hands away. “Hey…. I thought you guys had a late practice or something?”

“Yeah, about that….” Michael scratched the back of his head, attempting to come up with a believable excuse.

“Coach Hammond canceled,” Cole cut in.

“Oh?” Jacinda raised an eyebrow, glancing from Cole and then to Michael. “That’s cool I guess-”

An explosion of frantic screams sounded from within the house.

**“OH MY GOD HE’S KILLING HER!”**

**“GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU FREAK!”**

**“SOMEBODY HELP HER!!!!!!”**

“What the-” Jacinda turned her head but by then Michael had already shoved past her with his friends following close behind. 

Zeke jumped off the couch and advanced on Jeremiah.

In flash Jerome was behind Zeke and he grabbed the larger male by his shoulders and shoved him to the side.

“The fuck?!” Zeke stumbled over his feet and crashed into the floor.

Jerome kicked Zeke in the face, his heel colliding into the teenager’s nose.

“FUCKKK!” Zeke shrieked in pain, hands moving to his face as blood poured out of his nose.

Another teenager grabbed Jeremiah by his red hair and wrenched, “GET OFF HER!”

Jeremiah grit his teeth together but the pain crawling along his scalp had no effect on his vicelike grip.

Jerome threw a right-handed punch at the teenager pulling on his brother’s hair.

“AH!!!” Releasing Jeremiah’s hair, the teenager lost vision in his right eye where Jerome’s fist collided.

“Touch him again and I’ll fucking kill you!” threatened Jerome.

The girls screamed in panic and fear, most of them racing out of the living room.

Lack of oxygen dulled Layla’s senses, she couldn’t process the chaos around her, only the burning sensation in her lungs. It scorched her chest and burned through every blood vessel, causing them to swell. While her face turned red and her lips blue, she clawed at Jeremiah’s hands, leaving behind deep red welts that started to bleed.

Jeremiah didn’t mind the pain in his hands, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. This was a hundred times better then murdering stray animals that wandered into the camp grounds. He’d always wanted to practice on a larger creature, but everyone would notice if a tiger went missing or a horse. Animals are stupid, all they have are basic survival instincts. When Jeremiah delivered a slow death, it never reflected in their eyes whether they comprehended their demise.

Compared to killing off a few stray dogs and cats, THIS was a transcendent experience. Jeremiah can see Layla’s fear, he can see her thinking about all her life choices, he can see regrets, hopes, dreams, and acceptance; she’s going to die tonight. He applied more pressure and debated on snapping her neck, oh that would be delightful to listen to her vertebrae breaking underneath his hands.

A choked cry for help forced itself up Layla’s throat, and she felt a teardrop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her. Her vision began to fade, and she was teetering on the edge of consciousness.  The last image in her mind was a terrifying one: Jeremiah’s cruel green eyes and maniacal smile, the devil incarnate.

Layla’s hands dropped to her side and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Jerome stood guard over his brother, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to ascertain an unconscious cheerleader. The only question is, does she still have heartbeat?  

“LAYLAAA!!!!!”

Recognizing the voice, Jerome’s head whipped around, making contact with iron-like knuckles.

**KRRRKK!**

Immediate pain surged throughout his face and Jerome grunted, swaying off to the side a little.

After Michael punched Jerome in the face, he threw himself at Jeremiah and tackled him off Layla.

Forced to let go of Layla’s throat, Jeremiah’s body lurched to the right, his glasses flying off as a result of the tackle. He landed on his side with a solid thud, gasping when Michael slammed a fist against his face. The redhead cried out in agony and he tried to shield himself from another attack.

Darius and Tyrone attempted to grab Jerome, but the younger teenager was quick on his feet and dodged their grasping hands.

Cole was at Layla’s side and he pressed his fingers against her neck, searching for a pulse. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and leaned down, positioning his ear over her mouth to see if she was breathing.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” When Michael couldn’t get a good shot at Jeremiah’s face, he opted to throw his knee into the teenager’s rib cage.

“AHHHH!!!” yelled Jeremiah. Another painful strike followed but this time it was on the other side of Jeremiah’s ribs, producing an anguished sob. “JAY!!!!!”

Taking care to stay out of Darius and Tyrone’s reach, Jerome rushed over to aid his sibling. “GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” the redhead snarled and jumped on Michael’s back. He wrapped his legs around Michael’s torso and fastened his left arm around the teenager’s neck.

Michael reached behind him and tried to pry Jerome off his back, “BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD!!!”

Jerome gripped his left wrist, securing his hold around Michael’s neck. He squeezed down, applying as much pressure as he could against the other male’s wind pipe.

“Fuck.” Michael clambered to his feet and he tried body slamming Jerome into the wall.

The action provoked Jerome’s rage, not so much the pain in his body, but the fact Michael had the audacity to hurt Jeremiah. That was unforgivable and Jerome was going to inflict twice the amount of pain and damage. He parted his lips and clamped shut on Michael’s left ear, working his jaw muscles to grind teeth into cartilage.

“AHHH!!!!” Michael yelped and he spun around, trying to wave down one of his friends, “GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!”

Suddenly Jerome pulled his head back and tore a large chunk of Michael’s ear off.

Michael wailed as blood spewed down the side of his face and all over his letterman jacket. The more he screamed, the more oxygen he depleted. He started choking and he tried jabbing his fingers into the younger male’s eyes.

Spitting the piece of flesh out of his mouth, Jerome moved his head out of the way. He concealed his face against the nape of Michael’s neck, while the jock pulled at his hair and yanked out a couple of red tufts.

Tyrone came running out of the kitchen with a wooden baseball in his hands, “I got chu Michael hang on!” He ran over to the staggering teenager and swung the bat at Jerome’s back.

Jerome’s cry is muffled but he doesn’t let go.

“AGAIN!” Darius shouted.

“Fuck!” Tyrone struck Jerome against his back, again…. and again…. and again.

One of those strikes connects with the back of his head, nearly dazing the redhead.

Michael collapsed to his knees and his eyes bulged from their sockets.

Tyrone threw the bat down and both he, and Darius, assaulted Jerome.

Darius pulled Jerome’s head back by his hair while Tyrone punched him in the face.

Searing pain ripped through his face but Jerome keeps his eyes closed and his mouth shut -so he doesn’t bite his tongue off. He can feel warm blood on his face, although, he doesn’t know if it’s his blood or the stupid jock’s.

During the pandemonium, Jeremiah crawled over towards the living room couches and located his glasses. He placed them on, taking notice of the spider fractures in each lens; somebody must’ve stepped on them. He shifted his attention to Jerome and to his horror, two older teenagers are beating on Jerome. They’re so much bigger and stronger then Jeremiah, he doesn’t know how to help his twin.

“This kid is like a fucking pitbull he won’t let go!” Tyrone exclaimed. He kicked Jerome in the spine several times and still, he didn’t let go of Michael’s neck.

Cole was on the phone with the local police department and when he saw his friends failed attempts, he dug inside his coat pocket. Retrieving a pocket knife, the teenager shouted: “USE THIS!”

Darius looked up just as Cole tossed the weapon. He caught the object in his hands and pushed the blade out.

The sight of the blade spikes Jeremiah’s heart rate and he moved around the room in a panicked frenzy, trying to find a potential weapon.

[ ~~Look up.~~ ]

Jeremiah looked up and that’s when he saw the mounted deer head. Emerald eyes travel further down, and he spotted the item that could save Jerome’s life.

“I-I don’t know about this man, I didn’t sign up for this shit!” Darius blubbered.

Michael toppled over onto the carpeted floor; his body underwent a series of sporadic convulsions.

“Look at him he’s fucking dying! Do it NOW Darius!” urged Tyrone.

“OH MY GOD LAYLA!” Jacinda screamed from within the living room entryway. She ran over to Cole and joined him by his side, although, the second she saw her boyfriend on the floor, the girl screamed.

Darius looked from Jacinda, to Tyrone and then at Jerome.

Turning his head to the side, Jerome narrowed his eyes on Darius. An amused smirk curled his lips, despite the swelling in his face. “Do it, pussy.”

Tightening his grip on the blade, Darius closed the distance between him and Jerome-

**BANG!**

Two bullets pierced the air and they narrowly miss Darius, colliding into a window instead.

Cole pulled Jacinda against his chest and closed his eyes as the window shattered on impact, showering everything in a torrent of glass.

Darius jolted and he looked across the living room, eyes landing on the other ginger kid.

Jeremiah is holding a double barrel shotgun and he’s pointing it right at Darius. “Get rid of the knife.”

“Yeah, sure. No problem dude!” Darius chucked the knife across floor.

Jacinda bawled, “W-why are you doing this?!”

“SHUT UP!” Jeremiah hissed, taking time to point the shotgun at her.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Cole tried to comfort Jacinda, who cried against his shoulder and clung to him.

Tyrone and Darius raised their hands above their heads and they slowly backed away from Jerome and Michael.

The rest of the party guests were fleeing the house after hearing gunshots.  

Police and ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.

“Leave,” Jeremiah demanded.

Cole glared, “No. We’re not leaving our friends behind.”

**BANG!**

Cole flinched as the bullets punched holes in the wall above his head.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Jeremiah said in an icy monotone.

Tyrone and Darius are quick to vacate the living room and the house.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Cole wrapped his arm around Jacinda’s shoulders and helped her up.

Trembling and weeping, Jacinda cast a worried gaze at her boyfriend.

“Come on…” Cole guided Jacinda out of the living room.

 Listening to footsteps fade away, Jeremiah lowered the firearm. “Jay, it’s time to go.”

Jerome could hardly hear his brother over the sound of his pounding heart. For a second there, he thought somebody found a gun and fired at him. He let go of his wrist and gradually removed himself from Michael’s neck. He climbed to his feet and nudged the tip of his shoe against the motionless jock.

Michael’s eyes are wide open but there’s a dullness to them; he doesn’t react to the touch.

“Jay.”

Jerome nodded, “I know.” He limped over to his sibling.

“Are you okay?” Jeremiah asked out of concern.

“I’ll live.” Jerome could feel every part of his body throbbing in pain, but he did his best to mask it with a smile. He placed his hands over Jeremiah’s shoulders and pulled him closer, gently pressing his forehead against his brother’s own.

Jeremiah placed the shotgun down on a nearby end table. He gripped his brother’s shoulders and nuzzled his forehead against the other.  

They stay like that for a while, finding comfort in each other. It’s enough to soothe away some of the pain and reduce the adrenaline in their bodies.

“Are they dead?” whispered Jeremiah.

“I don’t know,” Jerome responded, and he didn’t care to check. “Let’s go home.”

“Finest idea you’ve ever had.”

 

* * *

 

Before their departure, Jeremiah wiped his prints clean from the firearm.

Jerome did the same with the empty beer bottle and the glass Jacinda served his drink in.

They disappear into the night, evading the arrival of police officers.

“We’re covered in blood Jay, no sane driver will pick us up. They might alert the authorities.” Jeremiah had only suffered a bloody nose, but his ribs hurt like hell; hopefully nothing was broken. He felt bad for his twin, however, who suffered the worst of it.

“Hmm…” Jerome looked down at his crimson stained shirt, fuck, of all colors he had to go with white – it made it that much more noticeable. “We’re gonna have to go dumpster diving for other clothes.”

Jeremiah’s nose wrinkled at the idea. “What if we go to a thrift store?”

“Miah, it’s LATE. There isn’t a single store opened right now except bars, casinos, and gas stations. Plus, they’ll take one look at my battered face and call the cops!”

“Oh.” Jeremiah sighed; his brother was correct. They’d been fortunate enough to avoid crossing paths with other civilians while roaming the dark streets.

 “This way,” Jerome pointed to the left; he memorized the street names and knew exactly which alleyway they were looking for.

It takes half an hour for them to find the correct dumpster – due to Jerome’s injuries they must walk at a slower pace.

Jeremiah volunteers to climb inside the dumpster and scour through the trash, even though he doesn’t want to. He convinces Jerome to sit down on a dirty, old lawn chair and rest.

Begrudgingly, Jerome takes a seat and watches the other redhead. “Let me know if you need help.”

“I will.” Jeremiah used a wooden crate as a footstool to get inside the dumpster.

 

* * *

 

The twins change back into their previous clothes, stuffing their bloody garments into a plastic bag afterwards.

They attempt to wave a cab down and failed several times. As 2:00am rolls around, they finally catch a break.

Jerome is the first to pull open the cab door, “Thanks for stopping man, you’re a real lifesaver.”

The cab driver, a man of Indian descent, ogled Jerome’s battered face. “Are you in trouble? Do I need to call police?”

“No,” Jerome shook his head while entering the back seat. “We just had a little disagreement that mighta involved some punches, isn’t that right bro?” He shifted the plastic bag between his legs, obscuring it from view; he was worried if he placed it on the floor, blood might soak through the bag.

“Yes, but we settled our dispute.” Jeremiah sat down next to Jerome and closed the door.

“Ahhhh, sibling rivalry!” The driver nodded, “This I understand. I have a brother back home, Dopinder, crafty little toad. We do NOT get a long because he is jealous of my endeavors here in America.” He shifted the cab into drive and glided down the empty roads.

At the promise of a gracious tip, the cab driver is more then willing to drive the twins all the way past city limits.

Jeremiah and Jerome spend the last of their money on the cab fare, including a costly tip. It was better this way because hitchhiking would’ve taken them HOURS, not including the shady people that were driving this late at night.

They thanked the driver, waved him off, and began making their way back to their trailer.

Jerome’s limp had gotten worse and his brother had to help him walk.

Jeremiah kept a firm grip around Jerome’s waist, urging the other to lean against him.

“Fuck!” Jerome cringed every time he put weight on his right foot, he suspected a sprain. He used his brother’s shoulder as a sort of crutch and hobbled along the dirt.

“I’ll make you an ice pack once we get inside,” commented Jeremiah.

“Fuck the ice pack, get me a bottle of whiskey, shit works faster.”

“No, alcohol thins your blood. What if you’re wounded? You could bleed out.”

Jerome rolled his eyes, “What are you? My m-”

A trailer door slammed open.

Jeremiah and Jerome look over towards the sound. Underneath the moonlight, they can make out their mother, who appears to be exiting Owen Lloyd’s trailer.

“Of fucking course….” Jerome complained. Only Lila Valeska would be up at this ungodly hour.  

Pushing her right hand into the folds of her robe, Lila retrieved a lighter and cigarette from her bra. She was about to light her cigarette when she noticed two shadowy outlines. “What the fuck?”

Jerome was in no mood to deal with their pain-in-the-ass mother. “Hurry up Miah before she-”

“The hell are you two doing up this late?!” Lila strode over to her sons, her nostrils flaring with anger. “Yer in big trouble Jerome! Owen is NOT happy you ditched out on cleanup today!”

“Christ…” Jerome readied himself for another beating.

Jeremiah was in pain and he was tired, maybe that’s why he acted out of character. “Stop it mother.”

“Huh?” Lila stood in front of the two, her hand hovering in the air as though she were going to slap Jerome.

“We’ve…. had a rough day. Jerome and I will make it up to Owen tomorrow, I promise.” Jeremiah met his mother’s confused gaze.

Lowering her hand, Lila looked from one teenager to the next. That’s when she noticed the bruises on their faces, particularly on Jerome’s; he had a swollen black eye and a busted lip. She can also see Jeremiah supporting his brother’s weight, including how Jerome carried his right foot above the ground. Brown eyes land on the plastic bag, an eyebrow quirking at the dark red mass inside. “What happened?”

“Nothing you outta worry yer pretty little head over,” Jerome grumbled, “Concerned parent doesn’t suit ya.”

“Fuck you,” Lila flipped Jerome a middle finger. She plopped the cigarette back into her mouth, ignited it, and took a few puffs. “Did you at least case the joint before you left?”

Jerome and Jeremiah exchange glances and both reach into their pants pockets.

Jeremiah surrendered a gold Rolex.

Jerome produced a pearl necklace and two diamond rings.

Lila snatched the items out of their hands and examined them. “Hmm….” She went over the math inside her head, knowing she could sell the things at a decent price. Pleased, Lila stuffed the Rolex and jewelry into her bra. Then, she moved closer and rested a hand on either side of her sons faces. “My handsome boys~” she cooed.

Unaccustomed to receiving affection from Lila, Jerome tensed up; he can smell liquor on her breath.  

Jeremiah attempted to comfort his brother by rubbing Jerome’s lower back.

Lila moved her hands up and lovingly stroked fingers through their red hair, ruffling it up just a bit. “I know I don’t say this enough…. You two make me very proud to be your mother.”  

It had to be the booze talking, Jerome was certain of it.

Jeremiah thought the same thing, having never heard the word ‘proud’ ever leave her lips.

Without warning, Lila pulled them in for a hug.

The scent of alcohol, smoke, cheap perfume, and sex hit their nostrils.

Jerome wanted to throw up.

Jeremiah held his breath.

“They’re never gonna accept us. We’re circus folk, born and bred for generations. We can’t be a part of their world, just like they can’t be a part of ours. That’s how life works and the sooner you learn to embrace it, the better off we’ll all be.” Lila planted a kiss on Jerome’s cheekbone and another on Jeremiah’s. She released them, taking a few steps back and glancing at the plastic bag in Jerome’s hand. “After yer done washing up, go find some kerosene and burn those bloody rags, including the clothes yer wearing right now.”

“Yes mother,” Jeremiah nodded.

Lila flicked ashes from her cigarette and went back to her trailer, staggering along the way.

The Valeska brothers make it back to their trailer where they begin stripping off their soiled clothes.

Jeremiah fetched a trash bag and they threw their clothes and shoes inside, including the bloody plastic bag. As an added measure of caution, Jeremiah discarded his broken glasses; he had a backup pair…. somewhere.

Completely naked, Jerome limped down the hallway. “I’ll shower first, then I’ll go find some kerosene.”

“Jay…” Jeremiah frowned slightly; he was under the assumption they would shower together.

Jerome stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Something didn’t feel right. Jeremiah walked over to the bathroom door and tested the door handle; it was locked. “Jay?” He could hear the shower going on the other side.

No response.

Placing his hand the wooden frame, Jeremiah pressed his ear against the door. He can make out faint sniffling and he knocked on the door, “Please let me in. I know you’re not showering.”

There’s movement inside the bathroom and Jerome unlocked the door. He opened it and looked at his brother, a steady flow of tears on his face. “It was a stupid idea and I’m sorry.”

Jeremiah looped his arms around his brother’s back and held him close. “It’s okay Jay.”

“No, it’s not Miah! I almost got you killed!” Jerome broke down into a sobbing mess. His body hurt so much right now but it’s nothing compared to his aching heart. Unable to stand with an injured ankle, Jerome slowly sank down to the floor and wept into his hands.

Perhaps it was guilt eating away at Jerome or maybe Lila’s words affected Jerome on a deeper level. Even so, Jeremiah didn’t like seeing his brother in this distraught state and he sat down on the bathroom floor, next to his twin. “You protected me and I’m thankful for that.”

“Yeah, after putting you in a dangerous situation,” Jerome lowered his hands and glared at the floor. “You were right Miah, I don’t know how to keep my mouth shut. All I ever do is create problems for us.”

“Mhmm.” Jeremiah leaned against his brother and rested his head on Jerome’s shoulder.

The response provoked a reluctant laugh, “Hah…. Yer terrible at cheering people up.”

Jeremiah repeatedly kissed his brother, traveling up his neck, to his jaw, and to his cheekbone. He tilted his head and kissed Jerome. “You were saying?” he murmured.

Jerome smiled and he blinked away tears. “Okay… maybe not THAT terrible,” he whispered against Jeremiah’s soft lips.

“That’s what I thought.” Jeremiah took his brother’s hand and interlocked fingers. He resumed resting his head on Jerome’s shoulder.

“Just promise me one thing Miah…” Jerome squeezed his brother’s hand, “First chance you get to leave this place… Take it.”

“What about you?” inquired Jeremiah.

“What about me?” Jerome shrugged, “I’m just some dumb circus kid who runs his mouth too much. I’ll probably turn into an alcoholic or drug addict by the time I’m twenty but at least you’ll be in college by then.”

“No.” Jeremiah lifted his head and stared at his brother with a serious expression. “That won’t happen to you because I’m not going to leave you behind Jay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Jerome held up his right pinky finger.

Understanding the gesture, Jeremiah extends his right pinky finger and curls it around Jerome’s appendage.

After sanctioning the promise, the twins hold each other in a tight embrace. At some point in time they take a shower together and carry out Lila’s orders.  Jerome steals a canister of kerosene from Zach’s pickup and he douses the trash bag. Together, they dump everything in a man-made fire pit and burn the bloody evidence.

Jerome Valeska no longer fantasizes about living a new life nor does he ever visit another school.

 

* * *

 _If there comes a day_  
_People posted up at the end of your driveway_  
_They're callin' for your head and they're callin' for your name_  
_I'll bomb down on em', I'm comin' through_  
_Did they know I was grown with you?_  
_If they're here to smoke, know I'll go with you_  
_Just keep it outside, keep it outside, yeah_  
_Stay with me, no, you don't need to run_  
_Stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More song lyrics at the end~ because it's that AWESOME. 
> 
> Questions, comments? Let's hear em'. 
> 
> For those waiting on Tainted Love Part 2, I started mapping out the plot and I'll begin working on it tomorrow. Trust me, it's going to surprise the hell out of you and it won't be like anything I ever wrote before. Thank you for your patience and understanding :3


	25. Little Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Animal abuse/mutilation. 
> 
> Bold letters are lyrics from this song I really, really like and omg, they suit Jeremiah so well~

[Little Clown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j9vIn59qqQ) by PhemieC

* * *

 

**What did you do, little clown?**

  
**From his neck the walls are bleeding brown**

  
**Soon the blue to follow, then the green**

  
**Last will be the brightest red you’ve seen**

  
**Brightest red you’ve ever seen**

“WHAT THE HELL MIAH?!”

Jeremiah looked up from what he’s doing and paused. Emerald eyes focus on the doorway, where his brother stood.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Panic filled Jerome, draining the color from his face and making his heart flutter erratically underneath his chest. He rushed across his mother’s bedroom and collapsed onto the floor next to his twin. He jerked the scissors out of Jeremiah’s hand and ripped the floral dress from the other. “Lila is gonna be mad!”

Blinking, Jeremiah lowered his hands to his lap and pursed his lips together in a slight pout.

Jerome looked around the room to access the damage. Dresses and undergarments lay scattered all over the floor, cut and torn to shreds. He picked up one of Lila’s favorite scarves and saw numerous holes arranged in a calculative pattern, like Jeremiah took his time. He set the scarf down and started to breath faster; visions of Lila beating on him and Jeremiah filled him with dread.

Sensing his brother’s distress, Jeremiah took Jerome’s right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Why?” Jerome pulled his hand away and met identical green orbs.

“…….” Jeremiah doesn’t say anything.

Jerome tensed up when he heard a truck engine outside, followed by a door slamming shut. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and pointed to the door, “Go sit in the living room and watch T.V.”

As instructed, Jeremiah climbed to his feet and exited the bedroom. He walked down the narrow hallway and turned the T.V. on. He sat down cross-legged, positioned in front of the screen. He doesn’t know what’s playing, and it’s in Spanish no less, but he pretends to pay attention.

Lila shoved the front door open and carried multiple bags of groceries over to the kitchen table. She set everything down and noticed the T.V. was on. She spotted Jeremiah and looked around the room for his brother. “Where’s Jerome?”

Without turning around, Jeremiah pointed a finger towards the bedroom.

The boys knew better then to play in Lila’s room. She didn’t have rules set in place but if she did, do NOT go into her room would be at the top of the list. Irritated, she marched down the hallway and entered her bedroom, only to stop short and gasp.

Jerome looked up from the floor, scissors in one hand and a bra in the other. Before his mother could react, the redhead snipped the bra in half.

“BASTARD!” Lila’s shrill voice pierced the air, causing her son to cringe from the sound.

Jerome remembers a hard smack to the face. The next thing he knows he’s being thrown against the wall, followed by a series of punches to his face and body. The pain is overwhelming and after a few short minutes, he blacks out.

 

* * *

 

Old Man Withers passed away 2 nights ago in his trailer; a stroke is presumed to be the cause of death. Nobody knows if ‘Withers’ is his first name or last as he has no family to confirm his identity.

Because of Wither’s longstanding service to the circus, the crew pitches in for a funeral. They purchase a casket, secure a plot of land at a local cemetery, and they afford the cheapest grave marker they can find.

A couple of volunteers wash Old Man Withers down and they dress him in his finest brown suit with semi-worn leather shoes, a pale blue dress shirt, and red tie. He’s also given a clean shave and his shaggy white hair is trimmed and parted neatly to the side.

There is no service. There is no mourning. They burry the man quickly and forget about him, like he’s yesterdays newspaper.

Per circus guidelines, it is up to the ringleader to distribute a dead man’s belongings to families in need.

Owen Lloyd stands amongst piles of clothes, linens, books, kitchen utensils, and other miscellaneous house items, all of which belonging to the recently deceased Old Man Withers.

“Silverware! Who needs silverware?!” the ringleader shouted.

From within the crowd a woman piped up: “Me! Please Mr. Lloyd, I could use silverware at home.” 

“Here you go Greta,” Owen walked over to the elderly women and pushed a tray of silverware into her hands.

“God bless you,” she murmured.

Owen grunted and turned around, walking back over to the piles of clothes. “Clothes! He’s got button-up dress shirts, sweaters, dress slacks, and a few pairs of weathered work boots.”

Several laborers approached Owen and they each indicated their size.

“Uh huh, extra-large? Yeah, I think he has a few of those…. Hang on, no, those boots go to Maxwell!” Owen snapped.

“Thanks,” Maxwell said, taking the boots and scuttling off back to his trailer.

Lila exhaled a trail of smoke, she’s less enthused about taking a dead man’s belongings. “Why the hell did you drag me out of bed for this?”

Zach rolled his eyes at his sister’s grumpy attitude. “Because Owen has a soft spot for ya. He might not give me what I want but if you go ask him-”

“Pfft, I’d rather be sleeping this hangover off,” she interrupted.

Jerome and Jeremiah, still dressed in their pjs, clung to their mother’s sides. Their curious, green eyes are focused on the fuzzy brown creature off to the side, behind a wire cage.

“Hmm…..” Owen gave away most of Old Man Wither’s stuff, all that was left was a few picture frames and blankets, oh, and that stupid pet of his. He picked up the cage and held it up for everyone to see, “Who wants to take over on caring for, uh….” He wracked at his brain, trying to remember the name of the rabbit. “…. Mr. Buttons? Yeah, I think that’s what the old man called him.”

Zach’s hand shot up in the air, “I’ll take him!”

Skeptical, Owen cocked an eyebrow in Zach’s direction. “Why?”

All eyes are on Zach and the man doesn’t bat an eye when he declares his reason: “Cook it, of course.”

“NO!!!” a tiny voice yelled out.

Lila grabbed Jerome’s ear and gave it a hard tug, “Shut up!”

The redhead squirmed against the burning pain in his ear, but he didn’t give up just yet. “I-I’ll take care of him! I swear!”

“You little…” Lila ground her red painted nails into her son’s ear.

Jeremiah watched in silence, there wasn’t much he could do for his brother.

Jerome whimpered and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Done.”

Lila, Zach, and Jeremiah whipped their heads around and stared at Owen in disbelief.

“R-really?” Jerome was equally stunned.

“Yeah, sure why not? I think Old Man Withers would’ve preferred Mr. Buttons live a long life and when he dies of old age”- he glanced at Zach, “-THEN you can cook it. Sound fair?”

Zach shrugged, “Yeah I guess.” With his prize forfeited, the man left the group and sauntered back to his trailer. 

“You better clean that filthy thing’s cage everyday Jerome,” Lila warned. She let go of his ear and went back to puffing on her cigarette.

Nodding, Jerome left his mother’s side and went up to Owen. He reached out, grabbed the sides of the cage, and brought the animal closer. He eyed the rabbit with a big grin and cooed softly, “Hi there Mr. Buttons. I’m Jerome, I promise I won’t let my uncle cook ya. You and me, we’re gonna be best friends.”

Jeremiah didn’t move and he stared at his brother, unsure how he should feel about the excitement in Jerome’s eyes.

Circus life resumes. They pack up, leave the city, and travel to their new destination.

Just as Jerome promised, he cleaned Mr. Button’s cage every single day. The redhead had NEVER owned a pet before in his life, so he showered the animal with extra attention and treats. It was a good thing Owen knew his animals, or else Jerome might’ve gotten Mr. Buttons sick by feeding him too much carrots and apples. He immediately switched over to fresh hay, kale, and collard greens, while limiting fruit intake.

Later, Penelope’s mother, Sharon, told Jerome what kind of rabbit Mr. Buttons was; a Harlequin breed, and when healthy, should weigh around 8 pounds.

Mr. Buttons weighed more then that, a little hefty but Jerome loved him all the more. In fact, he carried his new pet everywhere he went. If Jerome had to do laundry, he brought Mr. Buttons along. If he was on clean up duty, Mr. Buttons would relax in his cage and watch the redhead shovel out elephant dung and hose down the enclosures.

Jeremiah would often sit and observe the interactions between Jerome and Mr. Buttons. For his brother’s sake, he tried to find reasons to like the furry creature. He did admire the different shades of brown and tan, and his nose was cute when it twitched. But as more time passed, Jeremiah began to feel otherwise.

It’s Sunday afternoon and Jerome finds himself engaged in a game of marbles with Curtis, Ryan, and Penelope.

As usual, Jeremiah sits this game out. He doesn’t really like playing with Curtis and Ryan – they’re sore losers.

“YES!” Jerome shouted in triumph when he knocked Ryan’s marble clear out of the ring.

“Aww…” Ryan frowned.

Penelope already lost 4 marbles, but she didn’t appear too concerned. She was petting Mr. Buttons, who was perched comfortably in her lap, nibbling on the grass around the girl’s legs.

Curtis glanced at Mr. Buttons, “Aren’t you worried he’s gonna shit on you?”

Jerome laughed at the question, “I got him trained to go outside or in his cage. He doesn’t go anywhere else.”

“Yeah Curtis, Jerome is good with animals” Penelope chimed in.

“Whatever,” the older boy grumbled.

“JEROME!”

The children look over to see Zach Valeska waving his nephew over.

“Get over here! I need your help moving these goddamn crates!” ordered Zach.

“Okay!” Jerome hollered back. He looked at his friends and leaned forward, picking up his newly won marbles. “Duty calls.”

“You said duty,” Penelope giggled.

“Haha! I did, didn't I?” Jerome giggled too, while the two older boys rolled their eyes.

Curtis got up first and he took the opportunity to kick dirt at Jerome’s face.

“Ugh, asshole!” Jerome cringed when dirt hit his eyes, making them tear up.

Penelope took in a deep breath and shrieked, “MOOOOMMMMM!!!!”

Curtis and Ryan both sprinted away; they feared Sharon, who was strongly against bullying.

“They’re big meanies,” the girl commented. Concerned, she looked at Jerome and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Right as rain toots,” Jerome ignored the slight stinging in his eyes, and he held his arms out for Mr. Buttons. “I’ll got put him back in his cage.”

“Okie dokie.” Penelope gently placed the big rabbit in her friend’s arms.

Mr. Buttons shifted in Jerome’s arms and it stood up on its hind legs, pressing its front paws over the boy’s right shoulder. He peered around, ears and nose twitching.

Jerome rose to his feet and Jeremiah did the same.

The twins make their way home and Jerome enters the trailer first.

Humming the entire time, Jerome moved to the corner of the living room where a dresser was located. On top of the dresser was a wire cage and Jerome opened it, before setting Mr. Buttons inside. He latched the cage shut and reached behind, pulling the window curtains aside; he knows how much his pet loves the sun.

Sure enough, Mr. Buttons sprawled underneath the warm rays of sunlight.

Jerome was glowing with joy, that is, until he heard his uncle’s impatient bark outside the trailer. “Hey Miah?”

Jeremiah was in the kitchen, searching for something sweet to drink. He glanced over the fridge door at his brother, “Yes?”

“Can you water Mr. Buttons? Oh, and cut up an apple for him but just give him 2 slices okay?”

“Sure.” Jeremiah continued looking through the contents of the fridge.

“Thanks,” Jerome made his way to the door and paused. He called over his shoulder, “Love ya Mr. Buttons! I’ll be right back!”

The door slams shut.

Jeremiah is frozen in place, unaware that he’s grasping a carton of orange juice much too tight; bright liquid spills over onto the floor.

All goes well, and for once, Zach and Jerome don’t bicker over their tasks. They work together on transferring crates from Zach’s pickup to his trailer. They unload a few of them underneath a green canopy, where Zach has his mobile kitchen set up.

Jerome sorts the canned vegetables and fruits, followed by stocking the freezer with different meats – chicken, beef, and a few large packages of ham. Afterwards, he assists Zach with dishes and helps put everything away. They finish within the hour and Zach dismisses Jerome, who happily trots back home.

Because it’s a weekend, Zach only cooks 2 meals. Breakfast was well over 6 hours ago, and as 5:00 p.m. draws near, he knows everyone is growing an appetite. He washed his hands and threw on a clean apron. Next, he tied a red bandanna over his curly hair to avoid any lose hairs falling into the food or dishes. He’s going to make something easy tonight since the circus didn’t operate on Sundays. He picked up his beer and took a long swig, ignoring the bubbly sensation building up in his throat. He sighed contently and set the empty bottle down, now he was ready to start.

Footsteps sounded nearby.

Zach looked over his propane oven burner and noticed the 2 figures. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and he looked from Lila, to Jerome, and back to Lila.

Lila looked pissed off, like she usually does. She has a firm grip on the back of Jerome’s shirt and when they got close enough, she shoved her son forward.

Jerome stumbled and he almost fell, but he managed to steady himself.

“What’s going on?” Zach inquired, and that’s when he noticed the red stains on Jerome’s hands and clothes. The kid is cradling something in his arms and upon closer inspection, Zach realizes its Jerome’s pet rabbit; it doesn’t appear to be moving.

“Your nephew has something he wants to give you,” the aggravated woman spat.

“Oh?” Zach waited.

Jerome gripped the animal’s nape and he raised it up, allowing it to dangle from his right hand.

Zach’s breath hitched.

Mr. Button’s was so visibly dead. The once, adorable, creature is now a clumpy mess of flesh and bone. It looked like someone bludgeoned the poor thing to death. With twisted legs and a broken spine, the head suffered the worst part of it. The skull is fractured, and pieces of fur and skin are missing, probably ripped off during the attack. Whiskers and part of a tongue hang off to the side, and its left ear is barely hanging on by a single piece of sinew; the right ear is gone, including an eye. The one, visible eye, bulges out of its socket and if Zach could make anything out of a dead rabbit’s expression, he’d swear he saw terror.

Taken aback by the brutal sight, Zach croaked, “W-what did you do?”

Indifferent, Jerome shrugged. “He bit me when I was tryna clean his cage… I grabbed a hammer and hit him until he stopped moving.”

Zach doesn’t respond. There’s something about his nephew’s nonchalant demeanor that disturbs him.

“Well?” Lila’s sharp voice cuts in, pulling Zach out of his stupefied state.

“Huh?”

“You gonna take it or what?” Lila motioned to the rabbit.

“Uh, sure.” Zach reached out and clutched the rabbit over its back; he felt it’s spine pop and shift underneath his grip.

Jerome let go and he looked up at his mother. “Can I go now?”

“Yeah, go ahead and clean yourself up!”

The redhead left his mother and uncle.

Zach watched Jerome walk away and he looked down at the mutilated rabbit in his hand. “Jesus Christ…”

Lila smirked at her brother’s uneasy expression, “I’m surprised Mr. Buttons lasted as long as he did.”

“Yeah, me too but look at this! It’s cold-blooded murder,” he shook the rabbit in Lila’s face.

The woman snorted and shooed Zach’s hand away, “It’s just an animal, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is your son is a psychotic little shit!” Zach clenched his teeth together, finding his sister’s uncaring attitude annoying. “Mark my words, if you don’t do something about him soon, he’s gonna end up hurting someone, maybe even kill em'.”  

“Are you done?” Lila dipped her hand into her bra and retrieved a lighter and pack of cigarettes. “If you don’t want it then toss it in the garbage.”

Zach sighed and shook his head, “Guess it’s rabbit stew on tonight’s menu.”

 

* * *

 

“MOM!!!” Penelope wailed.

Sharon was correcting homework assignments in the living room when she heard her daughter’s cries. Alarmed, she threw her work down on the couch and rushed out of the trailer.

The girl greeted her mom with a hug, and she buried her face in Sharon’s stomach while sobbing uncontrollably.

“P-Penelope, sweetheart, what happened-” Sharon trailed off and brushed her hands through her daughter’s hair.

Somebody chopped off Penelope’s long braids and whoever did it clumsily hacked away at the rest of her hair, leaving random chunks of varying lengths. It looked awful, to say the least.

Sharon could cry right then and there. She’d been growing Penelope’s hair since she was an infant and she had no intention of cutting it, besides the occasional trim now and then. Those beautiful, glowing, braids are Penelope’s pride and joy. The poor girl had every right to weep for her loss.

“It’s okay sweetie, mommy will fix it up.” She rubbed her hands up and down Penelope’s back, attempting to comfort her upset daughter. “You’re still beautiful my girl,” she said, pressing a kiss to the top of Penelope’s head. “Now, tell me who did this to you.”

Penelope appears to hesitate, long enough to stop crying and trembling.

“You can tell me, you HAVE to tell me, so mommy can make it right.” She held her daughter close, gently rocking her and hoping she’ll reveal who the culprit is.

“I-it was…um…h-he didn’t mean to…” Penelope stumbled over her words and she looked up at her mother, her bottom lip quivering. “D-don’t be mad okay? H-he’s my friend and he was…. I-it was a joke.”

“Who was joking?” Sharon urged.

Penelope exhaled a trembling breath and mumbled, “Jerome.”

It took Sharon over an hour to fix her daughter’s hair. In the end, Penelope had to settle for a pixie style haircut, and she wasn’t overly fond of it.

Overcome from emotional grief, Penelope would crawl into bed and fall into a deep sleep.

Sharon seized the opportunity to stride over to Lila’s trailer and inform her of Jerome’s actions.

“He did what?” Lila wasn’t expecting company and she was a little annoyed with Sharon’s unexpected visit.

“He held Penelope down and cut her hair with a scissors. Then he laughed at her and called her an ugly boy. It’s a sick joke and I don’t appreciate bullies.”

“Hmm….” Lila couldn’t give a rat’s ass about Sharon or her daughter; she always thought the woman was a stuck-up bitch, just because she had a college education. However, she did notice Jerome was acting out a lot lately… What if that psycho cut her hair while she was fast asleep? Yeah, she’d be pissed off too. “Look I don’t know where the boys are, but I’ll make sure Zach takes care of it.”

“Take care of what?” Zach suddenly appeared behind Lila.

Although Lila and Zach are siblings, she always thought it peculiar how much time they spent alone at each other’s trailers. Keeping her opinion to herself, Sharon cleared her throat: “Ahem, your nephew traumatized my daughter and cut almost all of her hair off.”

“What an asshole thing to do,” Zach growled and shook his head disapprovingly. “I’ll make sure he gets the whipping of a lifetime.”

“What?” Sharon’s eyes widened, “N-no, you don’t have to physically punish him. I want you have a word with him about his behavior, you know, tell him what’s appropriate and inappropriate.”

“Pffft, like that’ll do any good.” Zach rolled his eyes, “Words don’t work on Valeskas. Ya gotta use actions to get yer point across.”

“He’s right,” Lila agreed. “Don’t take it easy on him,” she patted Zach’s arm and retired to her bedroom.

Sharon objected but Zach ignored her and brushed past her.

Jerome happened to be in the big tent and was assisting the animal handlers. He cleaned Molly’s trough and refilled it with water. Next, he gutted out the cage and pushed all the dirty, old hay out, only to replace it with fresh hay. He was going to fetch her vegetables and fruit when an iron grip latched onto his hair.

“C’MERE SHITHEAD!” Zach roared into his nephew’s year. He stomped out of the tent, dragging the redhead right along with him.

“OW!!!” Jerome cried out, struggling to walk backwards so he wouldn’t fall.

The workers ignored Jerome and Zach; it’s a family matter, none of their business.

Once they’re outside, Zach tossed his nephew like a ragdoll.

Jerome grunted on impact and he rolled over onto his side, his vision blurry from the harsh hair-pulling. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to bolt, but Zach was faster.

“Not so fast,” Zach hissed. He grabbed Jerome by his left forearm and held him in a vice-like grip. Then, he started to unbuckle his belt with one hand, and he pulled the leather out of the denim loops. “I’m sick and tired of you pulling this shit Jerome. You think it’s funny going around killing animals and chopping off little girls’ hair?”

“I don’t know what yer talking about! I swear!” Jerome pulled and kicked at the ground, trying to free his arm.

“And quit pretendin’ yer innocent! Penelope IDENTIFIED you!” Zach shoved his nephew to the ground, forcing him onto his stomach.

Any kid could guess what was coming next when an adult pulled out their belt. Still, that didn’t ease Jerome and he whimpered when he was pinned down. He accidently inhaled clouds of dirt and he coughed and sputtered out saliva. Zach’s words finally hit him, and he craned his neck, trying to look up at his uncle. “I was with the animal handlers all day! Go ask em’, they’ll tell you!”

“Fat chance, nobody is gonna lie for you kid.” Zach let go of Jerome’s arm and he shoved his foot against the boy’s back, applying enough weight to trap him. Meanwhile, he bent over and gripped Jerome’s pants and underwear, forcibly pulling them down to his knees.

“I’M NOT LYING!!!” Jerome bawled pathetically. He clawed at the earth, tearing out grass and soil in the process.

“Hmph. Just for that, I’m gonna give it my all.” Zach straightened his posture and he folded the belt in half.

“NOOOO PLEASE! I’M NOT LYING! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YER TALKING ABOUT!!!” Jerome desperately looked around for someone to help him. The few circus folk walking around kept their eyes averted and they hastily rushed to their destinations, not wanting to get in the middle of a family squabble.

Gripping the belt in his right hand, Zach threw his arm down and struck Jerome’s exposed rear.

“AHHHHH!!!!!!!” the boy jolted underneath his uncle’s shoe and he choked on dirt and spit. Pain radiated in his right cheek and that’s when Jerome realized the daunting truth: He was in trouble for something he didn’t do, AGAIN, and not a single person was going to find it in their heart to vouch for his innocence.

Zach grunted and he readied himself for another strike.

Jerome knew he shouldn’t tense up, that was going to make the damage and pain worse. He turned his head to the right and pressed his face against the cool grass. He stared at a black ant crawling over his hand and tried to put all his focus onto that one, little, bug.

The belt cracked and echoed throughout the circus grounds, accompanied by Jerome’s agonizing screams.

 

* * *

**I rotted little holes in all my flaws**

  
**I and also I will be your gods**

  
**Tear down the lies, little trolls**

  
**Now I see the flaws I see the holes**

  
**I see the flaws I see the holes**

_Lila left her unconscious son in the middle of the hallway, muttering bitter curses under her breath while she collected her alcoholic beverages. She left through the front door and traveled to Owen’s trailer, having every intention of getting shit-faced drunk._

_After his mother’s departure, Jeremiah went to go check on his brother._

_Jerome’s breathing is labored, due to the blood running down his throat from a severe bloody nose. His left eye is swollen shut and there’s multiple lacerations on his neck, probably from Lila’s acrylic nails._

_Jeremiah leaned down and hooked both his arms underneath Jerome’s armpits. He dragged his twin over into the living room area and using every ounce of strength, managed to hoist his heavier twin onto the couch. He retrieved a frozen steak and a roll of paper towels before returning to the couch. He gently lifted Jerome’s head and sat down, re-positioning his brother’s head against his lap._

_The first thing he did was wipe the blood off Jerome’s face, while keeping his head propped up with a pillow; the new angle made it easier for Jerome to breath. When he was finished, Jeremiah tossed the bloody paper towels aside and picked up the cold steak. He pressed the plastic covered meat against Jerome’s swollen eye._

_The cold shocked Jerome from the depths of sleep and he bolted up into a sitting position, gasping and breathing much too fast._

_“Jay…” Jeremiah rubbed his twin’s shoulder, “Lay back down. It’s only me, mother isn’t here.”_

_The touch is comforting and with Lila’s psycho ass gone, Jerome felt safe. He laid back down and rested his head on Jeremiah’s lap. “She didn’t yell at you or hit you, did she?” He asked, looking up at his brother._

_Jeremiah looked down and shook his head, “No.”_

_“Good…” Jerome sighed in relief before throwing out his next question. “Why’d you do it? Why’d you cut up her clothes?”_

_“…….” Jeremiah doesn’t answer the question._

_“Really?” Jerome glared slightly, “You got me in trouble Miah. C'mon, tell me why you did it.”_

_“I would… If I had a reason,” Jeremiah replied quietly._

_“Hold on a sec….” Jerome scrunched up his face. He was confused by the response. “Yer saying you didn’t have any reasons. You just did it…because you can?”_

_Jeremiah nodded._

_“And you wanted to know what she’d do… after she found her cut up clothes.”_

_This time, Jeremiah looked away. “I didn’t know she would hurt you so badly.”_

_“Yeah…me either.” Jerome closed his one good eye._

_“Jay, do you hate me?”_

_“No, course not.”_

 

* * *

 

_Lila NEVER allowed her sons to own pets before. Naturally, the redhead was ecstatic when she let him keep Mr. Buttons – a Harlequin rabbit that needed care after his owner passed away._

_Jerome doted on his pet like a loving parent. He took Mr. Buttons every where he went, the two were practically inseparable. Sometimes, late at night, Jerome will fall asleep with his pet snuggled up in his arms._

_Jeremiah doesn’t know when it happened, but his fondness for the animal began to fade away, only to be replaced with resentment. The creature brought out a side to Jerome that Jeremiah had never seen before. His twin was genuinely happy and excited to see Mr. Buttons. His face would light up and his mouth stretched into a nearly impossible smile. For the life of him, Jeremiah can’t figure out what makes Mr. Buttons so special. It had to be one of the most useless animals on the planet and yet Jerome loved it to pieces – maybe he loved it a little too much._

_The redhead did his best to bite his tongue and keep his thoughts to himself, even though he found it infuriating when Jerome would gush over a stupid rabbit. There was nothing special about Mr. buttons and he certainly didn’t deserve Jerome’s attention, or his love._

_The final straw came when Jerome started expressing his love for Mr. Buttons. It isn’t in Jerome’s nature to casually throw out ‘I love you’, unless he means it. In their years together, Jeremiah thought the affectionate term of endearment was meant for him only – until Jerome was saying it to a dull-minded creature._

_Unable to stand the sight of Mr. Buttons any longer, Jeremiah decided to take matters into his own hands._

_After Zach called Jerome away for work, Jeremiah took it upon himself to carry Mr. Button’s cage out to a neighboring field. He set the wire cage down and removed a green backpack from his shoulders, only to place it next to the cage._

_For half an hour, Jeremiah sits and waits. He watches Mr. Buttons move around in his cage and sniff at the air. This prompts the boy to grab a handful of grass and tear it out of the ground. He pushed the green blades through the narrow openings in the cage._

_Sensing no danger, Mr. Buttons took the offered greens and nibbled away in content. He devoured the grass, one piece at a time._

_An additional 25 minutes elapse before Jeremiah hears his brother’s voice._

_“HONEY I’M HOME!” Jerome called out in a sing-song voice. He opened the trailer door and stepped inside._

_“It’s time,” he whispered. Jeremiah unzipped the backpack, reached inside, and pulled out a hammer. He unlatched the cage and gently coaxed the rabbit out by waving grass in front of the opening._

_Curious, Mr. Buttons inched his way out of the cage, and it opened its mouth to chew on more grass._

_Jeremiah grabbed Mr. Buttons by the nape of his neck and lifted him up. He set the squirming rabbit on top of the cage, while maintaining a firm hold._

_The texture of the cage had Mr. Button wiggling around uncomfortably. He tried to jump off the cage but was unable to, due to the human keeping him in place. He continuously tapped his paws, not liking how the wire felt against him._

_“Miah!?” Jerome was walking around outside._

_Raising the hammer above his head, Jeremiah observed the helpless creature below him. Anger seeped into his chest, and a maniacal grin formed. He felt powerful in that moment._

_He swung the hammer._

_The metal face connected with the top of Mr. Button’s skull._

_Bones crack._

_The rabbit let out a shrill, pain-filled scream._

_Jeremiah didn’t know rabbits could scream, huh, he learned something new. He squeezed the struggling animal even harder and he swung the hammer, again, and again…_

_Every time he threw the hammer down, Jeremiah heard a cracking noise. Eventually, the rabbit stops screaming, and its body falls limp but that doesn’t stop the assault. He let go of Mr. Button’s neck and he griped the handle with both hands, striking the animal harder this time. He didn’t even bother to aim, he hit the rabbit over its spine, it’s neck, and its head._

_He doesn’t stop._

_He continues until the rabbit’s face is beaten to a bloody pulp and hardly recognizable._

_Shaking with exhilaration, Jeremiah wants to experience more bloodshed. He dropped the hammer and gripped Mr. Button’s back paw. He twisted it, and twisted it, hearing every little bone break out of place. He did this to the other back paw, relishing the sounds it made; he kind of wished he did this first, just so he could hear the animal scream again._

_“Hmm…” Jeremiah gripped one of the rabbit’s ears and began rotating it._

_“MIAH!”_

_Caught up in what he’s doing, Jeremiah didn’t hear his brother’s approaching footsteps. He tensed slightly but kept turning the rabbit’s ear around. He was mesmerized by how the cartilage stretched and twisted in on itself and when he was confident he did enough, Jeremiah yanked the fuzzy ear off._

_A sickening, squelching sound ensued, and as thin blood vessels burst open, Jerome would come to gasp._

_Blood trickled out of the maimed rabbit ear and Jeremiah carelessly threw it aside. He rested his bloody hands on his lap looked at his brother. He tried to gage Jerome’s emotional reaction but all he really saw was shock._

_Jerome’s face turned a light shade of green and he staggered, overcome by a wave of nausea; he didn’t recognize Mr. Buttons anymore, in fact, he didn’t resemble a rabbit._

_“Jay?” Jeremiah was on his feet within seconds and he stood in front of Jerome, reaching out to grip his shoulders. He applied pressure and steadied his sibling on his feet. “What’s wrong? You’ve seen Zach kill chickens before, how is this any different?”_

_“……..” Jerome blinked away tears as he studied his twin’s face, taking notice of the blood splatters. “None of those chickens were pets, MY pet…”_

_“I see….” Jeremiah sighed and he lowered his hands to his sides. “I did it for us.”_

_“Us?”_

_“Yes. You’re supposed to love me and only me.”_

_Jerome backed away, shaking his head in disbelief. “You murdered my pet because you were jealous?”_

_The redhead bristled, “NO!” When his brother started to distance himself, Jeremiah felt his eyes water up with hot tears. “Y-you’re mad at me?”_

_Yes, Jerome was mad. Hell, he was fucking PISSED but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He stopped moving and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling taking over his mind and body. He forced a smile on his face, “How can I be mad at my little brother? Mr. Buttons is just a dumb animal. I only wanted him so I could fatten him up for uncle Zach.”_

_Jeremiah smiled at the words and he closed the distance between him and Jerome. He cupped Jerome’s face with both hands and stroked his bloody fingers over freckled cheekbones. “You swear? You’re not lying to me…. Are you?”_

_Jerome inclined forward and pressed his forehead against Jeremiah’s own. He gazed into Jeremiah’s emerald hues before kissing the tip of his brother’s nose. “You tell me.”_

_It wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear but Jeremiah accepts it for now. He nuzzled a kiss against Jerome’s cheekbone, “Don’t be mad. Really, I did it for you and me…”_

_“I know Miah, I know.”_

 

* * *

 

_Jeremiah waited for his brother to leave before going through his clothes and picking out a tattered pair of jeans and a colorful t-shirt; Jerome didn’t match, ever, so Jeremiah threw on whatever he could find first._

_It’s not that he hates Jerome, no, quite the opposite. He LOVES his brother dearly, but he suspects Jerome doesn’t feel the same way. There are times Jeremiah doubts his sibling’s love and devotion, that’s why Jeremiah HAS to test Jerome. He HAS to know that their love is real, that nothing could ever come between them._

_Today is Penelope’s turn to wash laundry, with the help of a few other women._

_Like a patient wolf, Jeremiah sits and watches from behind a truck._

_2.5 hours pass, and Jeremiah doesn’t move from his spot. When the women stand up and get ready to leave, Jeremiah proceeds to spit into his hands. He slicked his hair back and roughly messed up his hair; Jerome always had wild, unkempt hair._

_Penelope casually strolled through the circus grounds, while carrying a basket full of wet clothes; she had to hang them up once she got home._

_Jeremiah snuck up behind the unsuspecting girl and he shoved her hard enough to make her fall._

_“AHH!” Penelope yelped and she dropped the basket. She managed to brace herself and break the fall with her arms, protecting her face from colliding into a big rock. She scraped her arms up and coughed as dirt filled her nostrils and mouth. She has little time to collect herself before somebody pulled her head back by her hair._

_“Penelope~” Jeremiah purred, while pulling the girl’s hair hard enough to make her roll over onto her back. He shifted over her body and sat down on her flat chest, laughing all the while._

_Panic and fear gripped Penelope, that is, until her eyes fell on Jerome. Alarmed and confused, she writhed underneath the younger male. “GET OFF JEROME!!!”_

_“Why?” Jeremiah grinned; his disguise worked. Stupid girl. She was a pitiful excuse for a friend, just as useless as a rabbit._

_“I’M SERIOUS!” Penelope clawed at Jerome’s arms, fingernails scraping into the skin._

_Her reaction tickled Jeremiah to the core, as did the painful scratching. He giggled and reached behind himself, fingers curling around the handle of an object. He brought his hand to the front and revealed a pair of sharp scissors, “How serious?”_

_“J-Jerome?” Penelope’s eyes go wide with fear. “W-what are you doing?”_

_“Playing barber, it’ll be so much fun~” Jeremiah clipped the scissors in air, “Don’t you wanna play?”_

_“No, I don’t.” Penelope’s racing heart felt like it was going to tear right out of her chest. She did the first thing that came to mind and that was open her mouth and inhale-_

_Jeremiah slammed his left hand over Penelope’s mouth. “Ah, ah, ah…. That’s not very nice. You’re breaking the rules.”_

_If Penelope wasn’t freaking out right now, she would’ve picked up on the strange way Jerome was talking. Like a frightened animal, she bit down on Jerome’s hand._

_“You…” Jeremiah scowled, and he jerked his hand out of Penelope’s mouth. When the girl attempted to scream again, he suddenly stabbed the scissors at her face._

_The girl instantly shut up._

_Jeremiah narrowly missed her ear by a fraction of an inch; the blades had struck earth instead of flesh. He pursed his lips together in a tight frown, “If you scream…. I’ll cut your tongue out. Do you understand?”_

_“Y-yes,” Penelope stammered._

_“Good!” Jeremiah smiled happily and he removed the blades from the ground. He picked up Penelope’s left braid first and he positioned the scissors at the base, close to her head. He squeezed down and cut through the thick hair until severing the braid entirely. He repeated the same thing to Penelope’s other braid._

_Penelope shivered and cried quietly._

_“Aww, it’s okay Penelope. I’m doing you a favor. Pigtails look stupid, Sharon is a bitch for making you wear them every day.” Jeremiah studied his work but he wasn’t satisfied. He scooted down a little, “Sit up.”_

_With a steady flow of tears, Penelope sat up and ignored the pain in her arms and legs._

_Jeremiah was seated on Penelope’s lap, practically straddling her. He raised the scissors and cut away, snipping off tufts of hair all around the girl’s head. He even clipped her bangs off until she looked like an abused doll. “There!”_

_Penelope covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them._

_“Penelope….” Jeremiah pouted and he put the scissors away. He gripped Penelope’s wrists and gently pried her hands away from her face. “It’s just a joke! You know I’m only playing around.”_

_Sniffling, Penelope refused to look Jerome in the eyes; right now she couldn’t stand the sight of her friend._

_“Hmph. You know I always thought you looked like a boy, an ugly boy with ugly long hair. I thought I was doing you a favor by removing all that hair but….” Jeremiah looked her up and down, “Naa, guess I was wrong. You still look like an ugly boy!” He erupted in laughter._

_“GET OFF!” Penelope pushed him away._

_“HAHAHA~” Jeremiah almost fell off, but he regained his balance and quickly rose to his feet. He continued to laugh, like he heard the funniest joke in the world. He swiveled around and walked back to his trailer, his laughter fading along with him._

_As of late, Jerome Valeska has been down on his luck. Although, that’s nothing new for him. If it wasn’t for shitty, bad luck… Well, he wouldn’t have any good luck at all, right? That’s what he told himself anyway, and sometimes, it made him feel a little better about his situation._

_The redhead finds himself at home, locked away inside the bathroom. Zach gave him a good lashing not too long ago and Jerome suspected serious damage, if the red stains on his pants were anything to go by._

_Standing on a chair and positioned in front of the bathroom mirror, Jerome slowly pulls his pants and underwear down. He grinded his teeth together and hissed in pain. Dry blood and pieces of skin stuck to his underwear and it was painful when he peeled it off._

_Jerome turned around until he was facing the opposite of the mirror. He looked over his shoulder and nearly whimpered when he saw the open gashes on his rear._

_He counts 3 on his right cheek, and 5 on his left. The cuts are deep, and the skin is starting to rise. Blood trickled from every wound and Jerome trembles at the sight of red muscle and flesh. He can handle a leather belt but that asshole of an uncle switched everything up when he started whipping Jerome with the metal buckle; that thing cut into him like a goddamn knife, and it fucking, HURT._

_There’s a light knock at the door._

_Jerome quickly pulled his pants up and climbed off the chair. He opened the door and came face-to-face with his brother._

_Jeremiah was holding a glass of water in his right hand. “How are you feeling?”_

_“……..” Jerome narrowed his eyes, “How the hell do you think I’m feeling right now? I just got whipped, IN FRONT of the whole fucking circus.”_

_“I’m aware.” Jeremiah isn’t fazed by the hostility and he reached into his pocket, retrieving a bottle of generic painkillers. “Here, this might help.”_

_“Fuck off.” Jerome pushed his twin aside and left the bathroom. He walked into the living room and searched for his jacket._

_“Jay? Where are you going?” Jeremiah set the glass of water down on the kitchen table, along with the painkillers._

_“Away,” was Jerome’s curt response._

_“Away? Away from where?” Jeremiah hovered near the door, hands twisting nervously._

_“Not where, WHO.” He pushed the couch a few inches forward and spotted his jacket behind it. He leaned down and plucked it from the dirty floor. “Go ahead and guess who Miah, yer good at that.” Jerome dusted the jacket off and slipped it on, zipping it up afterwards._

_The words hurt and Jeremiah shrinks against the door. “Jay you shouldn’t go anywhere when you’re emotional…”_

_Jerome adjusted the hood over his head, and he shot Jeremiah a death glare. “And who’s gonna stop me? YOU?!”_

_There’s so much hatred and rage in Jerome’s words that Jeremiah felt it in his bones. He shook his head and spread his arms out, essentially blocking the one and only door._

_The actions set off a chain reaction._

_Jerome doesn’t remember rushing at his brother, but he did, and he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the floor. He’d long suspected Jeremiah was doing shit to get him in trouble, but he never really accused Jeremiah. He wasn’t some pussy bitch, so he sucked it up and took every punishment Zach and Lila delivered upon him. All those repressed emotions are finally bubbling to the surface and if his brother didn’t stay out of his way, then he’d suffer the consequences of Jerome’s wrath._

_“Gah,” Jeremiah gasped when he collided into the coffee table. His back stung but he ignored it and clambered after his brother._

_Jerome opened the door and-_

_Jeremiah tackled his brother from the left side._

_The twins crash into the kitchen floor._

_“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Jerome growled angrily. He kneed his brother in the chest, hard enough to knock the air out of Jeremiah’s lungs._

_Temporarily stunned, Jeremiah’s vision blurred with tears._

_Jerome shoved his brother off and he rolled over onto his hands and knees. He saw the toaster on the edge of the counter and reached up to grab it._

_Jeremiah’s attention snapped to the kitchen counter and he pressed his hands on Jerome’s back, pushing himself up onto his feet. As soon as Jerome gripped the toaster, Jeremiah punched it out of his grip. “STOP IT JAY!”_

_When Jeremiah bashed the toaster out of his hand, Jerome lost it. Violent impulse took over and he immediately rolled over onto his back. He swung his right leg underneath Jeremiah’s legs and basically swept him off his feet._

_Failing to anticipate Jerome’s next move, Jeremiah had enough time to look down and feel Jerome’s leg hit his own legs hard enough to knock him off balance._

_All Jeremiah remembers is his upper body swinging towards the left, while the lower half of his body went right. The side of his head connected with the sharp edge of the kitchen counter and the redhead collapsed on the floor, rendered unconscious._

_For some unknown amount of time, everything is black._

_Jeremiah Valeska would come to on the living room couch. His eyelids flutter open and he stares up at the ceiling. His vision is blurry, meaning someone removed his glasses. He can feel something wrapped around his head and he catches the faint smell of iron in the air. Oh, right, he got into a physical altercation with Jerome and… As if on cue, his headache came back full force and the redhead groaned softly._

_“M-Miah?”_

_“What…happened? …” Jeremiah slowly turned his head to the left._

_Jerome was sitting on the floor, right next to Jeremiah’s side. He sniffled and used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the mess off his face; his eyes are red and puffy, like he’d been crying. “You… you uh, hit your head off the kitchen counter and it cut deep, on the left side of your head. Don’t worry, I cleaned your wound and bandaged it up.”_

_It was slowly starting to come back to him. Jeremiah furrowed his eyebrows, trying to muster up a hurt expression. “You were going to leave me for good, weren’t you?”_

_“No!” Jerome denied; his eyes watered up again. “I wanted to blow off some steam! I was gonna go for a walk, that’s all Miah, I swear to God!”_

_“And yet you attacked me. Tell me Jay, do you feel better now? Does hurting me help your anger issues?”_

_The waterworks start up again. Jerome sobbed and shook his head, “I’m so sorry Miah, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He leaned up on his knees and took Jeremiah’s left hand. He lifted it and pressed his cheekbone against the pale knuckles. “I’m supposed to protect you and I fucked up. Please forgive me.”_

_Jeremiah turned his head to the right and stared at the couch wall, hiding the smile that curled his lips._

_Taking that as a sign of rejection, Jerome slid his left arm across Jeremiah’s chest, and he tucked the other underneath his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Miah,” he whined softly. He tilted his head upward and pressed a hopeful kiss against Jeremiah’s neck. He felt like shit right now, and he was going to do everything he can to make it up to his sibling._

_An arm slides over Jerome’s upper back and Jeremiah turned his head again. He nuzzled a kiss against his brother’s forehead and whispered, “It’s okay Jay. I forgive you.”_

**Did you forget I was here?**

  
**Everything you never thought to fear**

  
**Did you mistake me for tame?**

  
**Brother, things will never be the same**

  
**Things will never be the same**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so, so sorry but I have a serious case of writer's block for Tainted Love Part 2. I got some pages scribbled down but I need time figuring out how I want the story to go - or inspiration, one of em'. 
> 
> I don't want you to think I forgot about Young Blood, so I decided to drop another chapter with more demented flashbacks of Jerome and Jeremiah's childhood~
> 
> If you haven't given the song a listen, I would suggest doing so. It's super creepy and haunting, I love it XD


End file.
